Bound By Light: The Final Battle
by TruthOutrunsTheFiction
Summary: Act VI of the Bound By Light saga. The key parts of training are over. The enemy is on the move. The final confrontation will happen soon. Who will triumph? And will they walk away unscathed? Follow Keyblade Masters Rachel & Bryan and their friends in their final showdown against the Seeker of Darkness.
1. FORWARD

Welcome! This is the sixth installation of the Bound By Light saga! Just to clear the air right off the bat, there will be no connection between The Final Battle and KH3. The game isn't even out at this point and it'll be a while (if (sadly) ever)) before I actually get to play it. This is just me exercising my imagination of how I'd go about it.

Keep in mind the order of the series goes like this,

Bound By Light

The Sleeping Worlds

The Light Lives On

Destinies Intertwined

(Christmas Special)

(Some Shenanigans)

Second Chances

The Final Battle

And there will be an Act VII

So if you're starting this story and have no idea what the above titles mean, I suggest you brush up before continuing.

Also remember that I love to hear what you guys think of my story. If you're furious about the cliffhanger I left at the end of a chapter, I don't mind you yelling at me about it. It means I was able to elicit an emotional response from you and I know I did my job well. If something worries you, let me revel in your anguish. If something makes you laugh, tell me, I like to know. BUT if you have a _**question**_ about a chapter, keep in mind there is a very slim chance I will actually answer it if it is in the form of a review. If you're serious about wanting to clear the air about something you're not sure of or curious about, it HAS to be done as a private message. Also, be careful what you say in a review, I know some people read reviews before deciding whether a story is good enough to try reading themselves so lets try not to give away any spoilers by accident.

The ASK corner is still open. Complete rules can be found on Chapter 22 (ASK) at the end of Destinies Intertwined. I've been running a bit behind with them lately but please, I enjoy doing it. The answers to the questions will be posted in drawn form on my DeviantArt page (along with other BBL related art), my username is TheWhiteShark.

Keep in mind the Shenanigans Corner will still be running at the same time as Act 6 and hopefully Act 7. BUT! They have little to do with each other just because they get updated at the same time. Sometimes there are parallels but I try to keep the terribly important things to official Acts and the fluff chapters to themselves. Thought I'd clear that up so not to confuse anyone. But the Shenanigans are fun anyway so might as well read them too if you haven't already.

Also, we will finally find out what Bryan's Heart Song is! (If you don't know why this is so exciting then you should probably get to reading the previous installments first).

Well, I think that's about all I needed to say (apart from the fact the ending might make you cry(mwhahahah! I shall not elaborate what that might mean!)) so lets turn the page and get this party started!

~Truth


	2. The Game Is Set

Old eyes snapped open with a start.

The first thing they saw was a dark ceiling bathed in moonlight. But that was not important. Upon waking, Master Yen Sid sat straight up in his bedchamber. Something was happening. He knew this feeling. The Sorcerer thrust away the bedclothes and rushed to his open window. Not a cloud obscured the endless ocean of gaily sparkling stars. However, despite the picturesque scene, not all was well. The light of the stars were flickering. By the time Yen Sid got to the window, the flickering only lasted a few more seconds before all was still again. Still, but not all right. No, no. Not remotely all right.

Yen Sid narrowed his eyes at the perfect sky. He knew what this was. He'd seen it more times that he'd like to remember. The lights of the stars had not in fact been flickering. The space around them had been distorting; like a heat ripple. That distortion only ever meant one thing; the walls between worlds were crumbling. The paths between no longer had limits. The balance had shifted. The walls were broken. The worlds had been connected.

This was not good. The board was setting itself. The game was getting ready to be played. The players would need to be ready too.

Yen Sid had been expecting and dreading this for some time. He didn't know for certain what Xehanort was planning, only that preparing for, or enacting his scheme would throw the worlds out of balance enough that the walls separating the worlds would surely fall. Heartless would once again be free to wander and grow. Whatever was going to happen was going to begin soon. Or, perhaps, it already had.

The Sorcerer could sense the other occupants of his tower stir restlessly. It was no surprise with their growing powers that they too sensed the balance shift. He doubted they knew what it meant and were coming to find him that very minute in hopes of getting answers. Yen Sid strode quickly to his door. With a thrust of his arm a robe flew off its hook and into his outstretched hand. The door swung open long before he even got close. Yen Sid turned down the most direct hall to the floor and hallway where they key bearers had their rooms. There was a good chance he'd meet up with them nearby. He was right.

"Master!"

It was Bryan. As was to be expected, his sister wasn't far behind. And not far behind her were Sora, Riku, Kairi and Lea.

Rachel and Bryan were already mostly awake when the worlds connected. Rachel had been awoken by a strange sound that gradually shook her out of sleep. It was her brothers' Dream Eater Spirit Seger; he was huffing and snorting at something. Rachel opened the rich sapphire drapes to her four-poster bed and drew back the curtain that separated the two sides of the room the siblings had shared since they came to live and train at the Mysterious Tower. Bryan hadn't drawn his curtains to his four-poster so Rachel could see him still asleep and also Seger's bristled mane from the other side of the bed as he paced anxiously at his masters bed, his cloven hooves thudded on the carpeted floor. The fire wolf was obviously agitated but couldn't get his master to wake up. He even jumped on the bed and huffed at Bryan's feet.

"Seger," Rachel had said sleepily. "Seger, what's wrong?"

The Spirit hadn't even been aware she was awake until then. He looked a little surprised when she spoke. Then he huffed at her in a hurry-up-and-help-me-wake-him sort of way.

"Bryan," She had said once some of her own sleep fell away. "Bryan, your dog wants you to wake up." Nothing. " _Bryan_!"

But the music master was keen to defend his title as the world's heaviest sleeper. Realizing the polite approach wasn't working, Seger let loose his deepest, roughest growl and actually stepped on Bryan's leg at the same time. That certainly did the trick. Shin injuries are like kryptonite to most people after all.

It wasn't a minute later when the sibling Masters could feel what Seger's animal instincts had picked up on before anyone else. Years ago Rachel and Bryan had felt first-hand what it was like when a world you knew and loved lost its heart. This wasn't near as agonizing as that but still nothing about it felt right. As they rushed through the halls of the Tower they didn't bother looking behind them when they dashed from their room and heard footsteps behind them. Everyone _had_ to have felt that. It was unlike anything they'd sensed from their past experiences and knew Master Yen Sid would have the answers.

"What was that?" Sora cried as the team had begun to collect before the Sorcerer.

"To my study, all of you."

No one said another word until they were standing in front of the open windows of the Sorcerer's study.

"Have the stars always looked like that?"

"You are perceptive, Lea." Yen Sid said. "What we have all felt was the barriers between worlds crumbling. The worlds have been connected once again. These barriers are like a veil that obscures one world from another. That is why the sky and stars appear slightly different to anyone paying close attention."

"But if the worlds are connected again, then that means…" Kairi began.

"Yes," Master Yen Sid confirmed somberly. "Heartless will be able to rise from the shadows once again and travel to other worlds. And, most undoubtedly, Xehanort is, or shortly will be, moving his pieces to begin his game."


	3. Planning

At first light the next day Master Yen Sid held council with Merlin, King Mickey, the good fairies, the Fairy Godmother and a lovely woman with blonde hair and blue gown they key bearers had never seen before.

"I don't like this," Bryan stood at the end of the hall and kept looking down for when the study door might open.

"Understatement of the year." Lea said.

"Just how much worse is the situation than we thought if it requires a summit of this many powerful people with knowledge of other worlds?"

"Maybe they gather every time this happens."

"Do _you_ even believe that?"

"Not really,"

"So," Riku said, "What do we know? Xehanort has been after answers about Darkness, Light, the true Kingdom Hearts, the Keyblade War and is certain the forging of the _**X**_ -blade is the tool that can make it all happen."

"From what Master has said, Xehanort wants to use the power of the _**X**_ -blade to open a door to all worlds, tempting all Keyblade warriors from those worlds to fight for the light of Kingdom Hearts itself and starting another Keyblade War." Bryan confirmed. "Only then will he have his answers as to what the aftermath would bring and what prevails: Darkness or Light."

"The _**X**_ -blade can only be made when pure Light and pure Darkness clash, like the original twenty shattered pieces that it was originally made from." Sora continued.

"The whole purpose of Organization Thirteen was to get closer to the powers of Kingdom Hearts and prepare empty vessels for Xehanort to put fragments of his own heart into," Lea added.

"But that didn't work," Kairi said. "Think he'll try again? To make himself all thirteen vessels of Darkness?"

"Would be easier than trying to convince a wicked soul to completely give over to Darkness and trust they'll stick to the master plan." Bryan said.

"What about the seven lights then?" Sora asked. "We've been keeping close watch on all the Princesses of Heart in case it's their light he plans to use." Sora protectively held Kairi's hand.

"That would be the easy guess." Riku said.

"But if it's not, then the seven lights would be the protectors of light: us." Sora said.

"Yeah, but who?" Lea said.

"What?"

"Didn't King Mickey once talk about friends of his from a long time ago who were also key bearers?"

"But both Mickey and Master Yen Sid also said they've been looking for them for a long time with no success." Riku pointed out realistically. "I'm not saying it's impossible for that to change between now and the inevitable showdown but we also need to consider this battle might be on us alone."

"So would it be the six of us and King Mickey?" Kairi asked.

"Seems likely," Sora agreed.

"Well…" Bryan hesitated.

"What?"

"Just thinking about how me and my sister would fit into that."

"What do you mean?"

"We share a Keyblade. Even Master has never heard of that happening before. We still don't know _why_ or _how_ No Shortcuts split in two. Maybe the blade saw two worthy hearts and thought it might be the last Keyblade after being locked away for so long and broke apart to carry on the legacy. Or maybe _together_ we had hearts that only combined had what it took to wield a Keyblade. Or neither might be the reason, we really don't know. But, if it's the latter, that would mean there might be seven of us but only six hearts. "

"But that could work in our favor. If Xehanort doesn't know about how our Keyblade works, and our two hearts only count as one, that would certainly blow a hole in his plan. Imagine, the final confrontation, despite the players locked in battle right on script, the _**X**_ -blade still fails to forge. Why? All twenty fighters are in their places but only nineteen hearts. Would certainly be a slap in the face to his firm belief that all this is predestined and inescapable like I've heard so much about."

"And where have _you_ been?"

Rachel had indeed been absent but came down the hall in time to hear enough about what they were saying to add her own unique flavor of thinking.

"I was in my magic book by the Fire Falls, thinking."

"Fire Falls? I like it already." Lea said.

"You would. It's a tall but narrow waterfall in a tundra landscape surrounded by enchanted crystals on the banks and the riverbed. When the light of the full moon hits the crystals it transmutes the water and transforms it into fire. The flame burns down the river until the moon begins to wane again. The locals catch the enchanted fire in special torches and lanterns to keep their greenhouses warm and villages comfortable until the next full moon and do it all over again."

"That's awesome."

"It is."

"Think Master Yen Sid and the others have been discussing the same things we have?" Sora asked. He'd started taking up Bryan's twitch for constantly looking at the door.

"Hey!" Bryan snapped his head up, a thought dawning on him. "Why aren't _we_ in there with them?" He looked at Sora, Riku and his sister. "We're all Masters! We should be included in important things like this."

"Is this really the time to be whining about privileges?" Kairi rolled her eyes at him.

"You're not a Master yet, you wouldn't understand."

"He's right," Sora said, looking a little peeved.

"So we're pretty sure we know what Xehanort believes, wants, but only vague ideas of how he plans on accomplishing anything." Lea said, changing the subject.

"Sounds about right," Riku agreed.

"If Xehanort tries again to make himself all thirteen vessels of Darkness, just how long would that take him?" Kairi asked. "How many does he have? How many does he still need? What kind of process is it to break a piece of your own heart and make it stay within and possess someone else?"

"Just as good a question would be are any of us on that list?" Rachel said.

"Good point," Lea agreed. "He's already tried to possess Sora. Despite all the things I've heard that Xehanort in any form has said about you," Lea directed at Sora. "About your beliefs as foolish and naïve and that your heart is weak; he's _got_ to see you as more than a nuisance to his plans to keep trying to strike you down or get you out of the way like he has."

Sora nodded.

"It would make sense from a tactical standpoint to turn the protectors of Light," Bryan added. "There would be fewer defenders in his way when he seized the Princesses and he'd still have his thirteen Darknesses."

"Or he might try to just go ahead and eliminate us all." Rachel said. "With no defenders at all he could gather the Princesses and create his vessels with _no one_ to stop him."

"Life and soul you are." Lea said to her.

"Oh hush,"

"You."

"You."

" _You_!"

" _You_!"

" _Who're you callin' a yu-yu!?"_

"All right, children, settle down." Kairi rolled her eyes but smiled.

Lea and Rachel made a few more snooty 'ni-nii!' sounds at each other but quit their kindergarten antics right afterward.

"But what should we do about the Princesses?" Sora asked "We know who they are and where they are but so does Xehanort. Despite our warnings to them and their friends to be vigilant, do you really think he couldn't just swoop in and whisk them away somehow if he wanted?"

"But what should we do, then?" Kairi asked. "We can't spend all our time as bodyguards."

"You especially," Riku said to Kairi. "The chance to take two princesses at once? That would be like leaving the henhouse open knowing there was a fox nearby. Besides, for all we know, that's exactly what Xehanort is hoping we do."

"The Princesses seem the most likely avenue, to me," Sora said.

"How do you figure?" Lea asked him.

"Fewer wildcards. Xehanort has to know that. He's had them all gathered and held before with little trouble. If Kairi hadn't lost her heart, he would have succeeded the first time. Now all Xehanort would have to do is keep us out of the way until he got what he came for, then gloat how he was right if it worked."

"Does it astound anyone else how much sense that makes?" Lea said.

"Hey!"

"He does make a good point." Kairi said.

"About the reasoning or being astounded?" Bryan asked her.

She chuckled but didn't say anything.

"That's what annoys me most about Xehanort" Lea grunted. "He's been so good at carrying out his plans for so long and we still don't know enough about how he strategizes so we have no idea how we can plan an effective counterattack.

"Too bad there wasn't a way to hide the Princesses," Rachel said. "If Xehanort can't reach them at all, he'll have no other choice than to adjust his plans if they are in fact his target."

"That would be kinda like what Sora said," Bryan agreed. "The Princesses he can subdue and use their powers without much resistance-."

"Hey!"

"With exceptions. But do you really see Snow White fighting back?"

"People can surprise you."

"Back to what I was saying." Lea continued, cutting off Bryan and Kairi. " Xehanort can predict and plan around how he thinks we'll react when he throws things at us, but ultimately it's a gamble. Most of us have at some point have proven to have more in us than he thought or didn't follow script as perfectly as he anticipated we would; even when he painstakingly paved the way for us."

"But where could the other Princesses even go?" Kairi asked. "Where is there that Xehanort might not know about? Even if it is in a world he doesn't know, that many pure hearts in one place can certainly be sensed by someone like him."

"And somehow I have a feeling the old guy won't like the idea of keeping them all here." Lea said.

"At the Tower? Yeah. I doubt it." Rachel agreed. "Even though it is heavily protected by all kinds of magic, this is still a tower, not a fortress."

"See all this deep discussion we're doing?" Bryan said. "We could be helping getting the idea train on a roll in there."

"You're still on that?"

"You bet I am."

Suddenly Riku startled everyone with a violent jolt that not only made them all jump but also look around in case something electrocuted him or something.

"Riku?" Kairi asked. "What is it?"

No surprises when he didn't answer right away. He currently had his version of the Idea Face shining bright. But it was also recognizably not a completely formed thought yet. Whatever it was, though, it must have been good.

"I know what we can do!" Riku declared. "Come with me!"

Surprisingly, he snatched Rachel by the wrist and pulled her to the door of the Sorcerer's study. He knocked hard twice and entered without waiting for a reply; Rachel in tow the entire time.

Silence

"I feel like I just got blitz attacked. What exactly just happened?" Lea asked.

Nobody knew what that was all about. Was the 'come on' meant for all of them and Rachel was the nearest to grab or did whatever stroke of brilliance Riku had involve her directly?


	4. Possible Solution

"You want me to do _what_?!"

The idea gears had been turning quite a bit during the discussion Riku and his friends carried out in the hall. But it wasn't until Rachel said something about hiding the princesses that the idea bug really bit him hard.

It made the most sense that using the Light in the hearts of the princesses would be the easiest route for Xehanort to take in forging the _**X**_ -blade. Yeah, he might not go with easy either because he already had another gem of a plan in mind or refused to act on an easy idea solely on the fact that it was easy. Then again, Xehanort had his grand plan in motion for a really long time. Even if he claimed to be a patient man, sometimes you just get tired of waiting for what you want and will resort to less elegant, even brutish methods to finally meet the same end. But that was partly why Riku was so excited about his idea. The solution Riku had been bush-whacked with wouldn't require a lot of energy or additional time to execute, thus not distracting the heroes by safeguarding a plan Xehanort might not have intended to use in the first place anyway.

"Think about it, of all things to expect, would this even make the list? No matter how far you stretched your imagination?" Riku said to Rachel. "You've told me yourself that it's protected, right?"

"Indeed it is," Merlin answered. "After having my own magic book destroyed twice, I offered her the same protective magic I used on mine to insure nothing of the kind could ever happen again."

"Yeah, but...my book..."

After apologizing for the intrusion, Riku announced he might know a way of securing the princesses: Rachel's magic book. Only Yen Sid, Merlin and Archimedes even knew what the heck he was referring to. So it was no surprise when such a triumphant declaration was met with mostly blank stares. After Rachel's exclamation, Yen Sid asked Riku to elaborate.

Riku explained how the thought came to him after Rachel herself brought up the possibility of hiding the princesses. Turns out the council had been discussing similar possibilities but had encountered the same problem. One hiding place might not be impossible to find but that many pure hearts in one place wouldn't go unnoticed for long. And multiple safe havens would be even harder to find. But at the same time they could be wasting time devising a plan to protect the purest lights if Xehanort wasn't planning on taking that route anyway. It would be like stocking up on raincoats and umbrellas only to be faced with a drought. Now all that time and energy that could've been put to collecting water was wasted on preparing for it.

Riku continued how the magic book would be the perfect place. Both Rachel and Merlin had put powerful protection spells on it; she treasured it enormously and went to great lengths to make sure that it was not only kept safe, but also private. Besides, just how many tomes of similar powers existed anywhere anyway? What would make anyone suspect this unorthodox use of such a special magic? How could Xehanort possibly know that anyone on Team Light had such an item, let alone that they might plan to use it in the upcoming fight against him?

The large, hard-cover book had been enchanted for such a long time that only the user and whomever the user allowed could enter the world within. This was very different from Merlin's book of Winnie the Pooh and his friends; a book anyone could enter anytime they wished. Rachel had taken Riku within her book several times to meet her characters and see the written worlds she'd made. But that was the only way Riku could enter the book; Rachel wanted him to be there. That being said, he couldn't enter the book on his own because she barely allowed people to look at the book when she wasn't using it, let alone enter it without her. Even Master Yen Sid, with all his magic, wouldn't be able to see the written world inside it. Express permission was the only key to open that door. And permission magic was difficult to do properly. However, it did provide one of the most powerful of all the protection spells once it was fully enacted.

The book was a gift from Merlin. Years ago when Rachel and Bryan had begun their first adventure, Merlin had to suddenly depart without saying goodbye to his pupils. They learned later that was the same time Sora had just set out on his own adventure with Donald and Goofy. Merlin had been asked to assist him in the art of magic so he left with haste to answer the call. To apologize, especially since they'd saved him from a dark curse inflicted by the insane Madam Mim not long beforehand, Merlin gave them each a gift. To Bryan he gave a key chain created from enchanting a metal charm with pixie dust. This became Bryan's copper and turquoise blade, Cross Cut. To Rachel, he gave a heavy, leather bound book, explaining in a note that the written word on the pages could create a story world within and would teach her how to use it once he returned.

Also, he had given her a spell to keep the book safe at all times. He placed a protective spell on it so that it would not sustain damage of any kind regardless of how it was molested. Not a drop of water could permeate a page even if you weighed it down and dropped it into the ocean for a year. No one would even be able to dog-ear a page corner. You couldn't even get the cover to _open_ to read the story if you weren't given express permission to do so. After years of constant use, it still looked like it had been freshly bound only moments before. The old wizard shared with Rachel this special protection spell so nothing could ever happen to the gift she treasured so much.

As the sibling Masters had become good friends with many of the princesses, and the princesses remained forever grateful to Sora, Donald and Goofy, there was little doubt they could be persuaded to go along with the plan until Xehanort was defeated. There was always the risk Xehanort might threaten to lay waste to their worlds if not turned over to him but no plan is full-proof and that would just have to be dealt with as events unfolded.

The three good fairies were the first to agree with the plan, as did the Fairy Godmother. If the book was as well protected as Rachel claimed, they were all aboard to use it to keep their friends, Aurora and Cinderella safe. They were also, naturally, ready and willing to cast their own magic spells to insure the books safety once the Princesses were inside.

"But where would the book be kept?" The lovely woman, who was known as the Blue Fairy asked. Hiding the princesses would be only half the battle. And the key to a good hiding spot is that nobody can find it. "If Xehanort were to discover its location, he wouldn't hesitate to seize it. Once he discovers he cannot open it, or access the power within, I shudder to think how he might force our hand in order for it to be opened."

"Oh, that won't be a problem, trust me." Rachel said. "If he puts so much as a finger on my book I'll show him how hard it is to breathe with lungs on the outside. Forget Light and Dark, heck, forget Keyblades. If that man lays his filthy paws on my book I'll beat him to a bloody mess with a flower pot."

"And I do not doubt it in the slightest," Master Yen Sid said with a little chuckle. "Nevertheless, precautions must be taken all the same."

"So where should it go?" Flora asked on behalf of all present.

"It can't be in the Tower, or at Disney Castle," King Mickey said. "Xehanort's bound to know we wouldn't keep anything important there because they're obviously well-protected places. But he might try anyway because if he knows we know how obvious it is and that woud make it a reasonable place to look first."

That was indeed a solid (albeit confusing circular) argument. Do you do the simplest, most obvious thing because you're enemy _has_ to know you recognize it's so obvious; perhaps a little foolish, and that's exactly why you'll do it. Hiding in plain sight was sometimes the most effective way to go. But it was also the same circular argument they'd been coming across the entire time anyone tried to reason out what Xehanort might try.

"The fewer people who know the better." Archimedes spoke up from atop Merlins' hat for the first time.

"Indeed," Fauna agreed.

"But which of us will know where the book is and who will be the one to hide it?" Merriweather asked.

"A fair question," The Blue Fairy said. "Any of the worlds from which any of us call home cannot be chosen. Each of us undoubtedly know of such places that will be safe."

"But then Xehanort is bound to reason that too." The Fairy Godmother finished.

"Although," King Mickey said. "Xehanort wouldn't know the princesses are within a magic book. At least not as long as we're all careful. Like Riku said before, of all things Xehanort might expect us to throw his way, would this make it to the list of possibilities at all? After all he's seen and the places he's been, he's gotta know magic books like this exist. But how would he know any of us have one? Much less use it against him."

"I say Rachel hides it," Riku motioned. "It is her book. The only thing the rest of us in this room will know is that she's hidden it. Only she will know exactly where. Besides, there's no way she'll rest comfortably not knowing where her little world is."

"Is that the wisest plan?" The Fairy Godmother asked. "I do not wish to sound like I'm doubting you, dear," She directed at Rachel. "But do you know of such a place to keep all the Princesses safe from that wicked man?"

"I…" Rachel didn't sound sure.

"I know she will," Riku said. He turned to her. "I know how much your book means to you. I see the way you light up when you talk about your stories. Even just a few minutes ago when you were telling Lea about the Fire Falls. You treat your characters like they were their own person, just like family, and love them more than just because they are an extension of yourself. If they were in danger, you would flip the sky to protect them just like you would for any of your real-world friends. You keep them secret from your friends. I know you can keep them safe from an enemy. On top of that, your world would be a temporary haven for the purest lights of any world. That's why I know there will be no securer place imaginable than the one you choose."


	5. Council Adjourned

A few minutes later the council adjourned. When the door opened, Sora, Kairi, Bryan and Lea were standing in an expectant huddle off to the side. Master Yen Sid looked at them suspiciously. This was reciprocated with four identical looks of innocence. The Sorcerer raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. It was like watching a little black cloud of guilt forming over all four of them as they all presented the glass they'd been hiding behind their backs. The Sorcerer shook his head at the childish listening at doors (although he would have been more surprised if they hadn't) but dismissed the whole thing.

"We have a plan!" Mickey announced when he saw Sora and the others. Only he and Merlin remained. The rest of the fairies had left for their own worlds. The good fairies and the Fairy Godmother had quickly departed to give Aurora and Cinderella the heads up. "Well, at least part of one."

"That's still great news!" Sora said.

King Mickey quickly explained the gist of Riku's idea. Even though they'd been listening at the door, it was still hard to hear through layers of enchantments.

"I'll…I'll go get my book." Rachel said quietly and left down the hall back to her room.

"What's up with her?" Lea asked. "Where's the enthusiasm of finally getting a leg-up on Xehanort?"

"She knows this is important but deep down she doesn't want to share her secret story world." Riku said.

"That doesn't sound like her to be selfish." Kairi said.

"You underestimate how much her stories mean to her," Merlin said to Kairi. "Master Rachel is a storyteller. Imagination in itself is a beautiful form of magic. Such creation is very important, especially with the aid of such a special book. True, stories are best when shared but that world belongs to her. She shouldn't have to share it if she doesn't want to."

"Now she feels guilty because part of her feels she has the right to be selfish with her own belongings. But also knows how important this could be for the princesses and perhaps, in turn, the worlds. Then it rounds back to the guilt for ever feeling selfish at all. As a Keyblade Master, such a decision should come with no hesitation if it meant action on behalf of the greater good, how could she have ever wished to hold back?" Archimedes continued.

"That book really means that much to her?" Kairi asked, not realizing just how special it was until then.

It was no mystery Rachel owned a magic book that she was often seen scribbling in. Sometimes she'd share a story idea if it was just too fun to keep to herself and if anyone had a suggestion she'd sometimes use it. But no one had ever actually _seen_ the story. They'd just heard fragments of stories or characters that Rachel felt like sharing.

"Why do you think she's never shared it?" Archimedes asked her.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she never invited me back after this." Riku said. "And I wouldn't blame her."

"You cannot blame yourself," Master Yen Sid told him. "It is her responsibility and she knows that. No one else could think of or agree on the best course of action to take. You stepped in when no one else could and presented a viable solution. The Princesses need protection. We found a way to do so. Master Rachel will have to accept that."

* * *

Riku knew what the Sorcerer said was true but that didn't ease the feeling that he'd violated a secret. He hadn't even thought about how Rachel might feel when the idea struck him. Now, he couldn't regret the suggestion, especially if it worked but he couldn't forgive himself just yet for making his girlfriend uncomfortable.

A little later Riku found Rachel in one of her favorite gardens in the Hall of Gardens. Hence the name, down a certain passage in the Mysterious Tower lead to a hallway lined with many, many doors on each side. Each door contained a different garden. Each garden was massive. However, no matter how big, you never seemed to reach the edge and as soon as you wanted to leave all you had to do was turn around and you'd usually be pointed right to the exit. And of course every garden was dramatically different. Some weren't really gardens at all. One was a deciduous forest in eternal autumn. Another had rolling hills of springtime flowers that stretched for miles. Others were mazes. Some were hedge mazes of varying complexity. Or another would also be a maze but the walls were made of lattices covered with either morning glories or roses. Others still had beautiful sculptures and perfectly trimmed topiaries. And all that was keeping the list short.

Riku eventually found Rachel sitting at a stone table with her book and ink bottle under the shade of a giant willow tree. A little stream babbled nearby. Her magical familiar creature, Elias pranced and pounced around her feet, having fun exploring and showing every flower he saw who was boss. Elias was a fluffy gryphon creature Rachel had hatched from an egg. The most they knew about the pale cutie was that he was part owl, evident from his ability to turn his head completely backwards. But as to what his exact species was, what his adult powers would be or where he even originated from was still a mystery. Elias was a favorite around the Tower. The exception was Rachel's first pet, Tatania the black and white Tower Cat if she felt too much attention was doted on him instead of her.

Riku was pretty sure Rachel was too engrossed in her writing to even realize he was approaching. Out of the corner of his eye, Riku saw that Elias wasn't Rachel's only companion in this garden. About twelve feet away, White the electric serpent Dream Eater Spirit was coiled atop a statue. Specifically it was called a White Snake. Bryan just had no imagination when it came to naming things. White was the first Dream Eater Bryan created while in the dream worlds years earlier. With the aid of powerful blue pixie dust from Pixie Hollow in Neverland, dream creatures could be made tangible and enter the real world. The snake had a gentle, easy-going nature and liked making friends; the complete opposite of Bryan's other Spirit, the fire wolf called Seger. Right now White lay across the statues shoulder like a shawl as he sunned himself.

"Hey," Riku said to announce himself.

White looked up from his sunning and gave Riku a welcoming tongue flick but didn't move from his spot. Elias halted his assault on a vicious, low-life daisy and scampered to Riku with great haste. Riku picked him up and continued his way to Rachel. She'd looked up and made an acknowledging noise to his presence but didn't say anything. He sat close to her on the stone bench, leaned over and kissed the side of her head.

"I'm sorry."

"For what." She didn't look up from her scribbling.

"You know. That keeping the Princesses of Heart safe from Xehanort came at the cost of sharing your secret book and it was my idea to do it."

She didn't answer, she just kept writing.

"So I'm sorry this all had to happen at your expense."

More writing. No words.

"I know you're ignoring me."

"I'm mad at you."

"I'd be surprised if you weren't."

"Go away."

"No."

"Go away."

"I'm staying."

"Shoo."

"No."

"What's it going to take to make you leave?"

"Forgiveness would go a long way."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Riku put Elias down and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to pull away but he could tell it was a half-hearted attempt. He took that as good news. Her voice was also losing some of its 'I'm serious' monotone edge.

"Please?"

"No!"

Riku kissed the top of her head again. "I am really sorry."

"Go away."

The snuggle attempts continued and Riku could feel her resistance becoming less resolved. He wondered from the beginning if she was more upset than fully-fledged mad about the plan or that it was he who suggested it. After all, anyone could have suggested the arrangement, it just happened to be him. But Riku was resolute not to leave until she forgave him. He leaned in to kiss her cheek. She tried squirming away but that only adjusted the location of the kiss.

"You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose."

"I'm not talking to you."

The kiss and cuddle approach seemed to be working. Her voice held less stubborn conviction. Not like Riku was going to complain about his method either.

Riku kissed her head again. "I'm sorry," He snuggled her tighter and didn't let go. That is, he didn't let go until he felt her relax when she gave up trying to be mad at him.

* * *

"So how's she feeling about all this?" Kairi asked Riku when he rejoined the group.

"Well, she did threaten to send me into her book in the middle of Jakarta's territory until she was finished writing and promised he would be grumpy about unexpected visitors. But it sounded like a half-hearted threat. She doesn't like sharing her secret world but she'll be okay." Riku told her.

"If she threatened you with it, it must be bad. So I'm going to ask, who or what is Jakarta?" Lea asked.

Riku explained that Jakarta was the name of a sea dragon that lived in the ocean of the Dragons' Crest map in Rachel's book. He'd only seen the sea beast once but it was an experience that was impossible to forget. He was HUGE! Rachel and Riku flew over the ocean to visit islands that catered to very specific dragon colonies. And by flew I mean on the backs of sea faring wyverns with massive pterodactyl-like wings. Riku remembered being only a few yards above the water when a colossal body exploded from the waves. It was Jakarta, the consumer of lightning just breaching to say hello to Rachel.

"Consumer of lightning?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. He has metal teeth and rises above the waves during storms so the lightning will strike him in the mouth. That makes the gold of his scales shine bright."

"Dang," Lea said. "How big is that guy?"

"Hmm," Riku thought. "Here," He gestured for the four of them to stand side by side in a circle, arms outspread and fingertips touching. "Eh," He reconsidered the space, stepped out and had Kairi and Bryan step together to complete the ring. "I think that's about the circumference of the head."

Sora, Kairi, Bryan and Lea stared at the circle that took four people to make.

"That's the _HEAD_?"

"Close guess but yeah."

"What'cha fellas talkin' about?" King Mickey hadn't left the Tower. Only now Donald and Goofy had joined him.

"We're talking about how my sister has been using her magic book."

"So how's that goin'?" Goofy asked after he and Donald greeted Sora. Mickey had already filled them in on the plan.

"Still writing, I think," Riku said.

"How long do you think it will take?" Donald asked. He was impatient but also anxious and curious.

Riku shrugged.

"I would imagine the place she's writing would have to be pretty detailed." Kairi said.

Indeed it was. About an hour later, Rachel returned to Master Yen Sid's study to report the chapter for the Princesses was ready. He saw no reason to delay so she and Bryan left right away on the Sky King. The Sky King, or as they commonly called it, the King, was a magical flying ship that could travel between worlds. It was once the pirate ship captained by the feared Nathanial Flint and kept hidden deep within the belly of Treasure Planet for years. Then Rachel and Bryan teamed up with Jim Hawkins on their first adventure and sailed the old ship away from the exploding planet to safety. At the time, Hermes, the messenger of the gods from Mount Olympus had been using his godly powers to take the siblings from world to world. They had no gummi ship and neither of them could open pathways between worlds using their Keyblade yet. But with a dash of Olympian power, Hermes had transformed the old pirate ship, gave it the ability to part the walls between worlds and the Masters had been using it as their method of transport ever since.

After talking with Riku in the Gardens, Rachel went back to her room and finished the special chapter with its own region. Well, kinda. The place Rachel created was actually a floating island. It hovered over the main map of her original chapters. The island went slowly in a big spiral around the map so every day from the edge of the island or the top of the highest palace towers the scenery would be different all the time. One day you could wake up to see the dreary Undead Kingdom below then be sent off to sleep by the eerie songs of nocturnal dragons as the island drifted over the border of Dragons Crest.

The palace itself was a tasteful hodge-podge of all sorts of styles and themes reminisce of the worlds the princesses came from. The courtyards and gardens were huge and in full bloom with all sorts of exotic flowers, both real and imagined. The lands surrounding the palace weren't big enough to be called a country, but had several different landscapes and would certainly make for a beautiful place to go on long walks or go riding. Rachel did everything she could to add in every conceivable detail in order to make living there comfortable and enjoyable. Rachel's alicorn pair, Ada and her mate Javelin, had been given a special stall in the palace stables. She didn't want to completely share the lands she'd worked so hard to make, but if the alicorns were willing, she wasn't opposed to letting the princesses' ride in style to at least see it all.

One by one Rachel and Bryan went to pay a visit to each princess. It seemed less likely Xehanort would be as zeroed in on them compared to Sora or Riku. Once given the complete lo-down of the plan, there were no objections from any of the princesses. Being kidnapped and used to aid the seeker of Darkness once was more than enough. The only condition they all insisted on was to be accompanied by the ones they cared about the most. This was actually encouraged. Friends and family would leave for good company. The more the merrier after all. Also, for example, the friends left behind couldn't be captured and used as leverage in order to get to the princesses. And at this point, they all knew about the existence of other worlds from the time they had been together in Hollow Bastion before. In the time the princesses had been holding back the Darkness, they'd also become friends and were eager to meet the friends and loved ones they all spoke so highly of.

Since they had no idea just how far Xehanort's eyes and ears reached, the next step was to hide the book quickly. Once Xehanort found out the princesses were gone…yeah, that was a thought no one could stomach very well. He might be aware of the stunt already. Hence the hasty need to hide the book. Xehanort wouldn't be able to get inside it or get access to the powers of the princesses hearts through the magic protecting the book. No one, not even Master Yen Sid or King Mickey was to be told where Rachel left it. With their combined powers, Yen Sid, Merlin and King Mickey cast a temporary shielding spell around Rachel. Nothing about her existence would be detectable until the spell lost its potency; which could take hours. She could be standing inches from your face and you would barely register there was a person before you. She could shout in your ear and you'd never know it. A spell cast by her would not leave behind traces of her magical signature. When asked, there was a period where Bryan couldn't even hear her heart song. After the spell was cast, Rachel scurried off to put the book in a place she felt it would be kept the safest.


	6. After Hiding the Light

"So where do you think Rachel hid the book?"

"Your swing is still a little too wide. No idea. I know where I'd hide it but that's just me."

"Like this?"

"Yeah, more like that."

"So where would you hide it?"

"My first choice would be Belle's library. It's so big with…would it be hyperbole to say _millions_ of books?"

"Not by much. That is a pretty good idea. Like hiding a pine needle on a Christmas tree farm."

It had been two days since the Princesses of Heart had been hidden inside Rachel's magic book and the book put in a secret location that only the young Master knew about. Sora and Kairi were in the training hall of the Tower for an early morning sparring session. Kairi had made fantastic strides with her combat and magic skills but was still the greenest when it came to fighting. And with the threat of Xehanorts' impending strike growing nearer by the hour, she wanted to be as ready as she possibly could.

"Or in Merlin's book pile," Sora continued. "For someone who says knowledge is the greatest power he sure does keep his books a mess."

Kairi giggled knowingly. "What about on some random bookshelf somewhere you know? Hiding in plain sight and all that."

"But Xehanort doesn't even know about the magic book." Sora reminded.

"At least we hope,"

"At least we hope. IF we assume he doesn't, and the protection spells mask the Light of the princesses, how could he have any idea where to look? Let alone _what_ to look for? The best Xehanort can know is that we did something with the princesses, right?"

"I hope so. Ooh! And we can't even do a victory dance yet because we have no idea just how far his eyes and ears reach!"

Even ever-optimistic Sora wasn't so blindly hopeful to completely quash the possibility the brilliant plan to finally get a step ahead might not be as brilliant as they hoped it would be. Still, an instance earlier that morning gave some comfort that this course of action was an effective one. The team had sensed an uncomfortable pulse throughout the sky. At first they wondered if it was just Heartless; signaling now would be the time to pack 'em up and load 'em out to take care of it. However, this didn't really feel like Heartless and how their powers usually did. The next likely possibility was that it was somehow Xehanort and his rage that he could no longer sense or find the worlds purest Lights. That thought certainly brought a victory smirk to their faces. But they weren't even sure that was what in fact was happening. Not until later that day anyway.

"Hey," It was Lea at the door to the training hall. "The old guy wants us all in his study."

"You know he has to know you call him that, right?" Kairi pointed out.

"Well, if he does he can't care that much. Otherwise he'd've said something or magically given me a crewcut and leave me to piece together why. And stop imagining that!"

"You brought it up."

Rachel, Bryan, Riku, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy were already in the Sorcerers Study by the time Sora, Kairi and Lea got there. Bryan was sitting atop a bookcase; it was obvious he'd flown up. After years of constantly using pixie dust from their first adventure in Neverland, the magic had plenty of time to fuse with them so apart from an occasional refreshing sprinkle, all the sibling Masters needed was a happy thought and they could fly as freely as Peter Pan regardless of where they were. Rachel was hovering cross-legged over Yen Sid's desk. Riku leaned against it beside her. Master Yen Sid stood by the star shaped windows of his Tower, looking out and patiently waiting for the rest to arrive.

"As suspected," Master Yen Sid began once they were all gathered. "Removing the Princesses of Heart from their own worlds has not gone unnoticed. Although you probably did not know exactly what it was, I'm sure all of you sensed a slight disturbance this morning." Everyone nodded, even Mickey, Donald and Goofy. "I believe that to be a display of frustration on behalf of Xehanort."

"Oh come on," Lea smirked. "You mean to say the old guy threw a tantrum because of little ol' us?"

It would've been a lie to say that didn't leave behind a most satisfying ring in the ears. Since the beginning, no one had ever been able to outsmart or get a step ahead of Xehanort for anything. By the time Sora was bequeathed with a Keyblade, Xehanort's plan to find the seven pure lights had been in motion for years. Sora, Donald and Goofy may have put a few bumps in an otherwise smooth plan but the plan itself didn't change. Their fighting Heartless and sealing Keyholes was hardly blind-siding the enemy. Yeah, sealing Keyholes would stop absolute ruin like villains tended to enjoy but that didn't stop them from gathering the princesses. Even if it had, it certainly hadn't been done on purpose.

At Castle Oblivion, Sora pretty much walked the path the Organization members planned for him the entire time. The only thing that upset that apple cart was his abilities that overpowered every member he fought; ending it all by defeating the orchestrator, Marluxia and thus severing the head of the snake. But that was breaking down every barrier that had already been erected, not outmaneuvering our outsmarting anything. Of course, the only people at the Tower who were left to remember the events of Castle Oblivion were Riku, Lea and to a smaller extent, King Mickey.

The events put in motion by Xemnas and the remainder of Organization Thirteen were also cleverly orchestrated. In order to try and gain access to Kingdom Hearts, the Heartless would need to be defeated in droves so to release the captured hearts they held and returned to Kingdom Hearts. But Sora couldn't just stop fighting in order to stall or halt their plan; thus behaving exactly as they expected. Being stronger than expected was more a flaw in enemy judgement than a wildcard for Sora to play to get a leg-up. In the end Xemnas crossed the finish line first. It didn't matter the Organization had completely crumbled at that point. And Sora had nothing to do with the fact that plan was doomed to fail from the beginning.

Yes, the key purpose of Organization Thirteen was to ultimately prepare vessels for Xehanort's heart when the time was right; to create beings with no hearts to use as pawns to further other endeavors all the while taking baby steps closer to forging the _**X**_ -blade. Sora sticking his foot in that plan was hardly done to deliberately usurp the enemy's end game. It wasn't even until the Mark of Mastery test in the dream worlds did that facet of Xehanort's ultimate goal get revealed.

Since then, all they could do was guess what every piece of Xehanort's final prize would be exactly and what they could do about it without risking walking straight into a trap. Keeping the Princesses of Heart out of his reach was the first action they'd taken that appeared to have put them a step ahead, and, perhaps proved they weren't as predictable as Xehanort thought they were.

"This is not without its share of problems," Master Yen Sid continued. "If what we sensed was truly a genuine display of Xehanort's rage, we must be prepared for whatever happens next."

King Mickey nodded. "If his plan was to kidnap the princesses and use their Light to forge the _**X-**_ blade, he might do something awful out of anger."

"What do we do then?" Goofy asked.

"We fight!" Donald cried. "Let 'im have his tantrum! I'm not scared."

"While your spirit is admirable, we must proceed with caution as well as purpose." Yen Sid said.

"Maybe he didn't want the princesses for the _**X**_ -blade at all," Bryan said, a thought coming to him. "Maybe if he gathered the princesses, he knew we would try to rescue them because by doing so we were sure to _think_ they were the route he was going to use to get what he wanted. What we thought would be a rescue mission would actually just a distraction from whatever the real plan really was."

That certainly did add another chip to the pile as to whether this course of action was not only a good idea but an effective one.

"That is indeed a possibility," Master Yen Sid agreed.

"But it's like Goofy said, what should be done now?" Sora asked.

"Defend the worlds," Mickey said. "Until we know more, what else can we do?"

"But the worlds should be okay, right?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah," Donald agreed. "Sora did seal all those Keyholes."

"So did we!" Rachel and Bryan said together.

"That is true," Yen Sid told them. "But let us not forget that the hearts that live within a world can be tormented by Darkness even though the world itself cannot."

"Oh, yeah."

"That's it?" Lea asked. "That's all the action we can take?"

"Unless you've been holding back on some important information as to what exactly Xehanort has in mind or where he is so we can confront him head on," Bryan said.

Lea didn't answer. Of course he didn't. He knew as much as everyone else that the idea barrel was running on empty. But that didn't stop him from feeling a little put out that his first real task since becoming a key bearer would be glorified recon.

"You know what really irks me? What makes Xehanort think he's so entitled or enlightened that he and he alone is privy to the design of Destiny and it's his duty to make sure we all submit to her will?" Rachel said, irritation lining her tone. Her cross-legged, crossed arms pose gave her a very pouty appearance. "Who died and made him the all-powerful orchestrator of anything? What kind of arrogance fuels the belief that his own curiosities and ideals are to be satisfied regardless of whom it's at the expense of and continually spouts that it's not only him but 'destiny' is on his side somehow?"

"You never argue with delusional people." Lea answered wisely.

"I doubt even Xehanort truly believes that fate and destiny are truly factors on the road he has chosen to walk." Master Yen Sid said. "More so that belief comes from the fitting of facts or happenstances to his own ideal design."

"You mean, like, fabricating evidence?" Kairi asked.

"I think he means more like how all elephants are gray but not all gray things are elephants." Bryan said. "Like, say, if crime rate and ice cream prices went up at about the same time and think one caused the other. Then you either try to lower the crime rate to bring the prices down or lower the prices to make the neighborhood safer. They have nothing to do with each other but the data looks like they should and ultimately you've wasted your time. He's been after the same thing long enough, enough things have happened to further or 'prove' his theories or plans he now thinks this is the great design that is _meant_ to happen. Every plan that happens to work is seen as further evidence that he was right all along." Bryan looked to his Master for a sign he was on the right track. The sorcerer nodded.

"Now, I must stress to you all that this is all speculation. There is little that we actually know. Be cautious of anything that sounds or feels correct or likely. We cannot afford to become too comfortable with theories. Doing so might blind us to the truth." Master Yen Sid cautioned.

"So, uh, would it be alright to go over what we know again since everybody's here?" Goofy asked.

"Might as well," Donald said. "Hearing it one more time might give someone an idea."

From the top.

A precious Light found in a world covered in Darkness. Back then there was a magnificent weapon called the _**X**_ -blade. Warriors crafted weapons of Light in its image. Warriors fought over whom would control this precious Light. Lives lost. Kingdom Hearts lost to who knows where. And the worlds reborn from the pure Lights in the hearts of children. From the Darkness came the Light. All was in balance.

Xehanort believed that must be kept in balanced. Yet there seemed to be so much Light in the world. Was it like the first Keyblade War all those mystery eons ago? Only this time instead of Darkness covering the world it was Light? Xehanort seemed to think so. That was probably why he insisted that Darkness wasn't a bad thing. It was a necessary tool for keeping the Light in check. People tend to see the Darkness as evil and a horrible thing to be avoided. Their hearts then become too full of Light and create imbalance. All the while they forget that Darkness and Light are two sides of the same coin and have no choice but to coexist. Whenever you cast a light, a shadow falls behind it. Light doesn't destroy Darkness, Darkness just moves around it. And no matter how fast light travels, the darkness is always there first.

To that end, Xehanort wanted to forge the _**X**_ -blade, the tool that could bring about yet another Keyblade War. With the power to unlock the doors to all worlds, Keyblade warriors would come from all over to fight for that power (in theory). The Keyblade War would begin again and surely bring to great destruction. Once again the worlds would be brought to ruin only to have their creation begin again. And Xehanort would be there at the end to finally see how it would unfold. To satisfy his thirst for knowledge and curiosity as to what really happens when such powerful opposing forces clash. Or, perhaps be there to shape its creation. After all, the purpose of Organization Thirteen was to ultimately create controllable harbors for Xehanorts' heart. That would serve as the thirteen Dark pieces of the shattered _**X**_ -blade. And if Xehanort himself stood on the outside as a fourteenth, what kind of power would he yield over the _**X**_ -blade? The Darkness to balance the Light of the blade would be his own. In his hands, what kind of power could he wield? How would the worlds be reshaped with him at the helm? His heart, while strong, was too full of Darkness at this point to preach about the balance of Darkness and Light. No doubt Darkness would reign supreme and Light only allowed to exist for the sake of 'balance'.

"The whole thing about Darkness being out of balance and Xehanort needs to either fix it or start over is stupid." Rachel said matter-of-factly.

"What did Lea _just_ say about arguing with delusional people?" Bryan said to her.

"Yeah, there is that, but not really what I meant."

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked.

"Well the answer's obvious, isn't it?"

She got nothing but blank stares as a response.

"Obvious?" Goofy asked.

"Well I thought it was…"

"Explain," Master Yen Sid told her.

"Darkness is heavier."

More blank stares.

"Excuse me?"

"Heavier?"

"How can Darkness weigh anything?"

"You're really gonna have to explain that one."

"Small words please."

"Well…let me start off with this, from, say, a scientific standpoint, can you really measure, quantify and apply science-y lab stuff to the power of Darkness or Light and really get an answer in a form that we'd understand?"

"I'm sure Even's tried." Lea said.

"And has he actually come up with anything passed what we already know?"

"Probably not,"

"Ansem the Wise tried," King Mickey said. "He tried converting a heart into data to better understand it. But it didn't work. The heart is too complicated to be translated into data, let alone explained in a way that makes the most sense or does it justice."

"Like how me and Rachel can hear Heart Songs." Bryan added to Mickey's explanation. Every heart sang a special song unique to it. Bryan could hear the music and Rachel could hear words. But despite this talent they shared, they understood from the beginning that what they were hearing was only in a form they could understand. When Rachel heard lyrics, they didn't always perfectly mesh with the person in question. But she was probably just mistranslating the very complicated code of the heart and filling it in with what fit the flow of the song.

"So," Rachel said. "What I'm getting at is we don't know what Darkness and Light even _are_ , do we? We know what kind of powers they have and what _people_ have done in search of knowledge about them, but how much do we actually know? The answers could very well be far beyond our understanding as humans to make sense of."

"Like when you turned us into mantis shrimp," Lea said, remembering something from early on in his training at the Tower. One of Rachel's favorite magicks was transfiguration. It kinda've went hand in hand with being an animal enthusiast. During one of Merlin's magic lectures, she refused to return to her human form from a mantis shrimp because it was so cool and zapped Lea into the fishbowl with her to show him just how awesome it was. "You said that human eyes can only see three color spectrums, right? Red, blue and yellow and everything in between. But that shrimp can see over a dozen. But just seconds after being human again, my mind couldn't process or remember what it had just seen because it's impossible for a human brain to imagine a new color."

"Exactly, I couldn't have said it better. In that sense, we don't know what Darkness and Light are or what they're made of. So, who's to say Darkness couldn't be heavier, or denser than Light?"

"So, uh, how does that make sense of what Xehanort thinks about Darkness?" Goofy asked, scratching his head, trying very hard to follow along without getting confused. He wasn't the only one.

"Well, Master just said how Xehanort thinks there is too much Light in the world and in his own crazy way he's doing the universe a favor by putting everything back in balance. So…" Rachel thought for a second.

"Imagine a big scale. Darkness is an adult tortoise, Light is a baby quail. If you put the tortoise on one side, how many quail chicks would it take to balance the scale? There would be hundreds of chicks roaming the world and only one tortoise. But that's fine. The mass is still the same. The scale is still balanced regardless of what the numbers look like. In simple terms, wouldn't it make sense that Darkness and Light be similar? Darkness is heavier than Light. That's why there can _appear_ to be more Light in the world and the Darkness is what's out of balance.

"I think, emphasis on _think_ ; it's just what I do when I can't turn my brain off when I go to sleep, but I think the original Keyblade War might've been the same. The legend says that the Darkness covered everything, right? And warriors found a Light and fought for it. Maybe that was real destiny, finding the Light to equalize the great Darkness. People just messed up on what they were supposed to do with it. You might be fighting on behalf of the Light, and for the power of the Light, but the greed in which to obtain it is a form of Darkness. So, you can be on Team Light and use the powers of Light but you're also putting more chips on the other side of the scale. Everything probably fell into ruin because everything was too far out of balance for too long. If the Light had been nurtured instead of fought over, there might not have been a great ruin at all.

"But there's more than that too. Ever notice how much the worlds get jostled out of balance when warriors of _Darkness_ rise up? _That's_ what's putting the worlds out of balance. If Darkness can be heavier, then you add _a lot_ more, now there's way too much. If the Light can't fix it itself, it searches for help. Like how nature takes care of itself after a forest fire. It might take time but eventually the trees grow tall, animals come back and although a patch of the forest is younger the ecosystem is still back in full swing like nothing ever happened. On their own, Darkness and Light are the same; except when deliberately tampered with. It can't be coincidence that defenders of the Light are chosen to take up the mantle shortly after someone puts their foot down on the Darkness side of the scale and keeps it there. Heroes of Light need to beat the shadows back to set things right again."

Everything was so quiet when Rachel finished you could've heard cells splitting.

"Or…I could be wrong. I mean, um, I don't claim to be an expert or anything. It's…it's just the way I…think." She said sheepishly, not looking at anyone for too long under the looks she was getting.

"Master," Riku spoke first, looking over across the desk to where the Sorcerer stood. "Everybody," He looked to everyone else. "Excuse me for just a second."

Before anybody could even cock a quizzical head to what he could mean, Riku slid up and sat on the desk, reached for Rachel, twisted her from her floating position into facing him, dipped her slightly and kissed her full on the mouth.

Rachel was so surprised she dropped the last few inches she'd been floating and into his lap. Kairi covered her mouth with her hands and made a squeaky gasp. It wasn't like this was anything that could've been predicted. Mickey, Donald and Goofy had turned away, quietly giggling. Bryan rolled his eyes upward, suddenly becoming quite fascinated with checking the ceiling corners for cobwebs. Master Yen Sid half-glanced their way before turning away again like what was happening was no more interesting than watching a leaf fall. Although he did have a subtle expression that said, 'Seriously? On my desk?'

Lea lightly elbowed Sora. "He's not a pearl diver by any chance, is he?"

Sora made a very unceremonious splutter, covered his mouth and turned away, trying to keep a series of giggle-snorts as quiet as he could. Although, as far as kisses went, this did seem to be taking a while.

When it was over, Riku sat Rachel back on the table properly. For just a micro-second, he looked very pleased with himself. Rachel looked a little dazed. After a second, she held up a 'wait a minute' finger, collected herself and said,

"First of all," Another pause. She turned and pointed at Riku. "That was very nice. Second, and I don't at all mean for this to sound offensive…but what was that for?"

"Because you are so amazing and just saying so wasn't an adequate way of expressing that."

"Well I'm not saying I don't approve of your method."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll find appropriate occasions for it again."

"So, _ahem_ , how are we going to go about protecting the worlds?" Kairi asked, bringing the topic around closer to what they had been talking about before. Her voice had a slight scolding edge directed at Riku but she was smiling.

Although everyone else was quite amused they were very glad for a change of subject. Not like Rachel hadn't brought up a point that could be chewed on for a long time. But as interesting and, even viable as it sounded, it didn't bear much weight in how to plan the next move.

Sora looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Are we splitting up? There are many of us but even more worlds. Even then, do we all break off and beat back the shadows in one world then jump to the next one over and do it again? Or half of us, or pairs of us all go to different worlds at once?

"Several pairs of eyes all over might pick up on clues easier," Mickey agreed.

"But _you're_ not going _anywhere_ alone." Sora told Kairi firmly.

She didn't need to ask what he meant and didn't argue. Kairi was the only Princess of Heart left unhidden in all the worlds. Even if Xehanort only held using the seven princesses as a reserve plan, no one questioned the possibility that any opportunity for her capture would be too good to pass up.

* * *

Be sure to review! I love reviews! There is a direct correlation between how fast the inspiration flows and how many reviews I get!


	7. Defending The Worlds

So splitting up across the worlds was exactly what they did.

The first day when they struck out, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kairi split off in one direction in the Gummi Ship. Dream Eaters, White the electric snake and Jewel the flying ice whale, would be accompanying them as personal body guards to Kairi. Jewel swam through the air like it was water. White could fly by spreading his giant cobra hood and using it like wings. They seemed the best choice for her to get away in case the need arose. Jewel was much faster so she could escape with Kairi. White was stronger than Jewel so he would do good as a stall tactic that fought back to buy his Spirit partner more time to escape. Riku, Lea and King Mickey were dropped off on another world from the Sky King. Rachel and Bryan, along with their remaining Dream Eater Spirits, Seger the fire wolf and Fantasia the unicorn went to yet another world.

Several days of this passed. However, apart from a lot of Heartless and a few Nobodies to eliminate, no one could sense much else happening that might be a clue to what Xehanort could be doing. Master Yen Sid had the most experienced ears and senses for what happens among the stars but even he couldn't sense anything definite.

Trying to sense Xehanort was like standing in a large clearing knowing there was a wolf nearby in a thick forest in the dead of night just outside the visual range. You knew it was there. You could see it. Or could feel it in your skin when it moved and panicked if it was in a place it wasn't before. The only thing you didn't know was how hungry it was, when it planned to attack or if it even intended to attack at all. And for all they knew this was part of the plan, to keep them all on edge, guessing and expecting something to happen until they let their guard down.

And of course, Xehanort knew a thing or three about plotting and laying traps. They could be walking headlong into something even though they saw nothing that would suggest such a thing. The possibility was still in the air that they might not know what the next move would be until Xehanort was ready to reveal it. Another aggravating possibility was that there wasn't an actual move to be made on behalf of Xehanort at all. At least not yet. And, as tempting as it was, nobody asked Rachel where the magic book that contained the Princesses of Heart was hidden.

In the meantime, they had to make sure the dangers on other worlds were kept under control. Every friend they had was alerted to the threat. Each visit came with a warning as well as a call to arms. Yeah, it wasn't like they were supposed to let everybody across the cosmos know but this was an emergency. It had all the feeling of, whatever was about to happen, good or bad, would in fact be the final showdown. Xehanort would of course stoop so low as to target a friend of an enemy in order to bring them down so they had to prepare themselves for that too. For a while Sora was the only annoying thorn in his side that kept him from achieving his insane goals. Now there were seven active key bearers fighting against him; five of whom were Masters. This fact might lead to a change of tactics. What that might be was of course still a frustrating mystery.

The city security system of Radiant Garden got an emergency upgrade the second the first Heartless stepped within the city's limits. Queen Elsa, guided by her soon-to-be brother-in-law Kristoff went on daily patrols throughout the territories of Arendelle, destroying any Heartless they came upon with her magic. And the places she couldn't be, Marshmallow and other snow beasts like him were also on patrols to keep the boarders safe. King Triton used his considerable power to make sure no Heartless could come near the palace. Strict rules were enforced when it came to coming and going and no one was permitted to go anywhere alone. Bryan felt really bad having to tell the ringmaster at The Big Top to possibly expect Heartless. It had been years since he and Rachel had saved the circus and Dumbo believed in himself and took to the sky. The ringmaster was forever grateful for their service and especially when they volunteered to do magic in the show once in a while. But this time they wouldn't be able to rush to the rescue like they had before if Xehanort decided to pull something.

Jack Skellington was quite huffy at the news Heartless could start showing up in Halloween Town any time. He had great ideas for the celebration of the century and some of those ideas tied into his newest plan to 'help' Santa with Christmas. Sora could only shake his head but didn't say anything to this. They did manage to convince Lock, Shock and Barrel to help rather than hinder this time. The trick-or-treaters reasoned pulling pranks or throwing things that went _boom_ at the Heartless would not only keep their home safe but also keep them in good practice for even better pranks once the threat was gone.

For many days this went on. Friends across the skies were prepared to fight back to defend their home worlds and the key bearers thinned the Heartless as best they could wherever they found them. But as productive as it all felt, it still gave no clues of where to go or what to do next.

That is…until the fifth day.


	8. Something's Up

Dusk slowly fled in an attempt not to be devoured by the oncoming night. The friends were ready to camp out on the rocky cliffs of Montressor; several miles out from the town and the Benbow Inn. It wouldn't have been impossible to have made it back to the inn before nightfall if they had really tried. Even though the inn was pretty full, the Sky King was tethered to its docks and more than cozy enough to house everyone (if only the patrons knew The Sky King originated on this world and was once the most famous vessel in any galaxy) . But there wasn't a lot of sense clearing the Heartless in one direction, backtracking to sleep then head out again in the same direction the next day. Might as well keep going and loop back to the ship after covering more ground.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy were the only ones not with the group. They'd broken off in another direction, that, come to find out didn't have a lot of Heartless. With less Heartless to fight, that meant more time to travel without having to stop for a battle. But that was fine. For all they knew the most dangerous Heartless was just around the corner and they'd have to keep going to find it. That, and King Mickey could get the three of them back no problem in case they got lost or turned around. So no one was really wasting energy worrying about the team sticking together. More ground covered meant more Heartless out of the way. And that was of course better for everyone.

All four Dream Eater Spirits were present. Sora and Kairi had split off earlier with all of the Spirits accompanying them. With the speed and abilities of the Spirits, the Key bearers were able to rejoin Riku's team in no time at all. Bryan sat on White's coils. Seger and Fantasia paced in opposite directions around the makeshift camp in a big circle. Jewel floated hither and yon just because she could.

"Well that was productive," Lea commented as he lay down to relax. No surprise when he was the one put in charge of making the campfire. He still wasn't too happy that the first important thing he got to do as a key bearer was fighting back waves of Heartless. Yeah, it was doing good for the people who lived on the worlds they visited but he would still rather be on the final battlefield with Xehanort.

"I don't like the Heartless here," Bryan said. "Too many of them look freakishly like some of the aliens I've seen."

"Oh yeah," Kairi said, remembering. "You come to this world a lot."

"Yep."

Of course the first thing they'd done upon landing on Montressor was seek out Jim Hawkins and his mother Sarah. After befriending Jim during their first adventure to Treasure Planet, Bryan stayed in close touch ever since. The two boys had become best friends and the young Master would come to the Benbow Inn to visit whenever he could. Even if Jim was away there was always Sarah and B.E.N at the inn. Bryan always made a point to be helpful whenever and however he could if Jim wasn't there to visit. Sarah appreciated this and welcomed him warmly like the second son she never had.

Some time ago Bryan had helped Jim develop a plasma pistol that could effectively land a hit on Heartless. Now was the time to get tinkering and make a few more to help insure the safety of home, friends, family and neighbors. Hopefully there would be little need for it after the key bearers finished their rounds. Yes, Heartless had this annoying habit of returning after a while but perhaps their interference would mean a more subdued comeback. Still, after meeting at the Benbow Inn, Jim left for Dr. Dopplers' house to speak with Captain Amelia, his wife. As a respected captain and veteran spacer, she would certainly have access to, or know of people who could better equip Jim with the materials he'd need to make the Heartless effective weapons. B.E.N went along with him as an extra set of hands to get building.

"Anybody had any revelations lately about the next step?" Sora asked, not really expecting anything. Normally fighting back that many Heartless in such a short time would be an accomplishment worth being proud of. But now it was more like doing homework you hate because you can't watch TV until it's done.

"Beyond what we've already gone in circles to figure out?" Riku responded.

"I'll take that as a no."

"I'm starting to hope a real strike comes soon." Bryan said. "I hate this paranoid feeling I'm starting to get." He'd been tapping out an anxious beat with his fingertips. White looked at him expectantly, perhaps hoping the tapping might turn into a scratch.

"It's only been a few days!" Rachel scolded.

"Yeah, but it is the biggest threat we've faced yet. We know the hammer is right above our heads and is due to fall anytime. So pardon me if I get a bit twitchy every time I think I see it sway."

"Too bad he's not wrong." Kairi said.

"Well, it makes sense _you'd_ be anxious." Lea said to Kairi. "If the old guy planned to use the Princesses of Heart you're directly in the line of fire."

"Lea!" Sora scolded at his candidness.

"What? I'm not saying anything we don't already know."

"So who's on first watch?" Riku asked, changing the subject. It was rather maddening to only be able to review what they knew, or what they thought they knew without any new knowledge or ideas coming to them that had any validity. And Master Yen Sid warned them not to get too comfortable with what they thought they knew in case they were wrong. Not at all helpful.

"Nobody," Rachel answered. "Fantasia and the others don't need to sleep. The four of them will scout around and take care of any Heartless while we get some r-."

She cut off after noticing the postures of Fantasia and Seger. Thinking it might be approaching Heartless, everyone looked at what caught her attention. It was the Spirits. Fantasia and Seger had stopped their pacing. Fantasia stood broadside to them. Her long lion-like tail barely twitched. Her ears had rotated forward. Seger was postured similarly. He stood tall and leaned forward like a hound that knew its' quarry was just ahead in the brush but couldn't yet see it.

"Do they sense Heartless coming?" Sora asked quietly.

But somehow that didn't seem right. Heartless typically made a sound when they materialized and none of them heard anything. Of course, maybe it was approaching Heartless and the Spirits just had better hearing. But that didn't seem right either. Fantasia was incredible in battle and Seger, well, Seger could be downright terrifying. Even if it was a big or powerful Heartless approaching, they would have tried to deal with it themselves and only call for backup if necessary. Unless…if whatever they sensed across the rocky plains wasn't a Heartless.

Suddenly Fantasia stomped her back foot and nickered anxiously. At the same time the fur of Seger's mane and tail bristled. A sharp, threatening snarl rumbled deep in the wolfs' throat. Slowly his lips curled back, revealing his long fangs.

The key bearer rose to their feet with caution, hands twitchy and ready to grasp their weapons at any second. Something was agitating the Spirits.

White and Jewel stopped to see what their kin had sensed. Jewel was so still it was like someone hit a pause button. White rose up to his full height, looking in the same direction the UniGlow and Flamus Lupus had. His hood twitched, ready to flare out and attack on a dime if it was required. Jewel lowered herself beside White. He'd been flicking his tongue out repeatedly and slowly clicked his rattle tail back and forth. Jewels' back hunched up. Rachel had never seen the playful ice whale posture like that before. No one had. Even battles were treated like a game. Rachel was of the mind that Jewel was just made incapable of being too serious.

Suddenly a great din erupted from the Dream Eaters. Jewel squealed so pitchy and loudly it made their ears ring. White flared his hood and bared his teeth with a mighty hiss; his tail rattling so quick it sounded more like a sharp buzzing. Fantasia screamed and stamped hard with all four feet. Seger roared into the night. His shaggy mane caught fire as he lowered his head and squared his shoulders.

Yet the key bearers couldn't see or sense what the spirits had. Surely if a Heartless, or many were appearing not far off, they would be able to tell. And definitely if Xehanort had sought them out they would've sensed his very specific Darkness coming toward them. Yes, it was dark but as plains usually tended to be, the landscape was very flat for quite a distance in any direction and would've been impossible to hide unless you were a piece of paper.

"What's wrong with them-?" Kairi began.

Suddenly Rachel and Bryan stood up a whole lot straighter; the way they held themselves and the light in their eyes very reminisce of a tracking hound that caught the scent of its quarry.

"Oh no," Rachel breathed.

In unison the sibling Masters lifted their feet and flew off in the direction the Spirits had been looking. Seger galloped off after them.

"Wait! What's happening!" Sora yelled after them.

"No time, c'mon!" Lea was instantly at White's side. The snake lowered himself so Lea could step on. A soon as Lea was situated White lunged forward, flapping his enormous hood-like wings.

Sora held on tight to the gilded collar around Jewel's neck, Kairi sitting just behind him. Riku mounted Fantasia. The Spirits sped after their masters. It was still a mystery to their passengers what this was all about. Yeah, their animal instincts no doubt clued them into happenings people couldn't normally sense, but then, why could Rachel and Bryan sense it too? Why them and nobody else? Whatever it was, hopefully the answer wouldn't be too long coming. Although, it did leave an uncomfortable feeling in their stomachs when they realized they were headed straight back to the Benbow Inn.


	9. Strike Close To Home

The landscape flashed by. Lights of the nearby town cast a glow in the distance. The route the key bearers took stuck pretty close to the cliff edge before the land dropped into the sea. The clouds parted, illuminating the barren rocks before them. But even though they shined brightly, even the stars seemed to know something was going on. The waters below were choppy. Perhaps they too had an opinion about whatever the waves had seen. There were sounds of Heartless appearing but they were ignored. There wasn't much choice. The Spirits weren't going to stop for anything.

Sora and the others weren't aware until then just how quickly their Dream Eater friends could move. Obviously something was going on that was insanely urgent. Only nobody but Rachel and Bryan seemed to have any clue what that might be. Nobody even knew Rachel or Bryan could fly that fast. Maybe up until that point they didn't either. Of course the right motivator can make people capable of just about anything. The sibling Masters didn't get that much of a head start on the others and still they were keeping the lead and the considerable distance between them stayed pretty constant. Seger galloped in perfect pace with Bryan the entire time.

Sora and Kairi especially were having a hard time. The S-like motion in which Jewel swam made for a very bumpy ride when going this fast. It didn't help any there was virtually nothing to hold on to on a whale. She didn't even have a dorsal fin to cling to. Yeah, you could grip with your knees but she had smooth skin. You could grip so tight your thighs went numb and it still wouldn't have stopped you from slipping right off. Sora's knuckles practically glowed white in the starlight from holding onto Jewel's collar so tightly. If he lost his grip, both he and Kairi would go flying. No doubt the whale would realize she was missing something and retrieve them but falling off anything going that fast would really hurt. Even if they landed on pillows the impact wouldn't be fun. And there were rocks below.

Riku wasn't faring much better. He wasn't a complete stranger to horseback riding but this was a whole new level of insane. Not only was he riding bareback but he only had Fantasia's mane to hold onto while she galloped at unnatural speed. Everyone was too focused on hanging on for dear life to try and call ahead to Rachel and Bryan.

But at that point, it was hardly necessary. The miles were left in the dust. The Benbow Inn was a rapidly growing speck on the horizon. The landscape became more familiar. As they got closer…a worrisome sound met their ears.

Shouts. Cries. Commotion.

Something was going on. And by the sound of it, it wasn't anything good.

Wait…that glow. Every light at the inn was on. Whatever happened, did everyone know about it? Hold on, part of that glow in the distance wasn't coming from house lights. From a distance those lights looked either white or yellow. But there was something else too. The other glow cast more of an orange haze…fire! Was the Benbow Inn on fire? No. As they approached the orange glow was shining just _beyond_ the inn. The shouting was much louder now and they could see black smoke rising. Everyone had been shaken from their beds and many of them were rushing about outside or looked like they were keeping their distance from something.

Just ahead Sora and the others could see Rachel and Bryan touch down and continue around the building at a full sprint. They would have been fine with doing the same but the Dream Eaters had no intention to slow down. With Rachel and Bryan on foot, the distance between them closed rapidly.

"Bryan!" It was Sarah. She cried out when she saw him. She looked panicked but also a bit relieved now that he arrived. "Quickly!" They disappeared around the corner of the inn.

A moment later the Spirits followed their masters footsteps and rounded the corner of the Benbow Inn that faced the docks. If it had been up to the key bearers, no doubt they would have stopped dead in their tracks at the terrible sight that greeted them.

It was the King.

The Sky King was on fire.


	10. Ship Destroyed

The docks of the Benbow Inn were full of people maneuvering portable water tanks down to the vessel in flames. Most of the lower port side was ablaze. On the same side, every single porthole had been cracked. The ship seemed to groan in pain as the flames slowly ate through the Olympian magic that had restored her. Her once magnificent ivory sails had been reduced to smoldering tatters.

With a shrill shriek, Jewel the ice whale slowed just for a second and rolled, causing her passengers to fall. Chittering angrily the Frozluga opened her mouth wide and shot a beam of ice at the side of the ship. Instantly the flames were swallowed.

"Sarah!" Ignoring the bruises, Kairi ran to the innkeepers' side. Rachel and Bryan were already on board their ship; as were White and Fantasia with their riders. "What happened?!"

Sarah quickly explained how one of the guests came pounding on her door crying out that there were monsters on the docks. The shouts roused the rest of the guests and right away everyone looked outside. The bravest ones charged the docks with their own weapons or anything they could find that might serve as one. But the monsters weren't raiding pirates nor were they running amok to no end. In fact, they seemed focused on only one ship.

Sarah had recognized it immediately. How couldn't she? Bryan was her son's best friend and frequently showed up at her door with that very ship tied up to the docks of the inn. She begged that someone do something. But at that point the bravery had begun to lose its edge. A black haze cloaked the ship. It felt like it only lasted a minute before it faded. But when it did, all the Heartless that had been over the docks had vanished and were all over the King like ants on fallen candy. A few people had tried to get close to shoot them down but the blasts either missed or only got the Heartless' attention for a few seconds before continuing about its business, unharmed. Just as the courage was beginning to return, that was when some of the Heartless started shooting or breathing fire, catching the side of the ship and sails ablaze. After that, the biggest focus was on getting the flames put out. Only a few people noticed how all the Heartless vanished shortly after that without a trace. They had only made a bit of progress by the time the key bearers had arrived.

Between Jewel's ice and a bit of magic all the fires were extinguished. Thankfully the only fire-damaged areas were the one side and the sail. Though the cloth didn't survive, the magic of the ship that allowed it to travel in deep space acted as a minor barrier so the flames hadn't eaten away too deeply. But most of the port side was covered with an ugly scar. And that wasn't all.

Bryan flew around the ship to see what else had been damaged. Turns out every porthole on the entire ship had a huge crack in it or had been broken completely. The windows off the stern that shone into Rachel and Bryan's cabins were so badly spider-cracked it was impossible to see inside. So much as sneezing in that direction was probably all it would take for the glass to shatter. Claw marks blemished the ivory colored surface all over. Some pieces of the railing were splintered or snapped through completely. The base of the mast had huge, rugged gouges in it like something had been trying to cut it down. The rest of the fire-damaged sail hung lifelessly from its rigging; which also hung at an odd angle as many of the ropes holding it in place had been cut. A lifeboat on a flying ship powered by Olympian magic and Keyblade strength seemed a bit of a vestigial feature but it was nowhere to be found. Its splintered remains would be found among the rocks below later. Metal fixtures that had once been like claws to hold victim ships in place back when it sailed the skies as a pirate vessel had long since been reformed into decorative side pieces that wrapped mostly around the stern. Only now many of them were mangled beyond recognition or cut away from sharp claws.

Sora and Kairi ran down the docks to join their friends on the ship. The closer they got, the more their hearts sank as they saw the extent of the damage. Riku and Lea were already there with the other Dream Eaters, who were all pacing around, clearly agitated; perhaps by more than just the state of their masters vessel. When they got on deck, seeing Rachel was just as crushing as the condition of the ship. She walked as though her feet weighed twenty pounds each; her expression completely blank. Is it possible to be too sad to cry? Slowly the horrible realization of what had happened began to sink in. Rachel made a high-pitched, gasping sob and covered her mouth and nose with both hands. Riku was at her side just in time to steady her as she staggered backwards. About that time Bryan came back into view from his damage inspection.

"What is that?" Lea asked cautiously.

Sure enough, Bryan had something in his hand. It was black but at the current distance it was impossible to tell more. Bryan was just about to fly down and join them when he saw something out of his peripheral that made him stop dead. The second after he turned to face it, Bryan dropped several feet in the air before catching himself.

"Bryan," Lea said, concern lining his voice. Bryan was slowly sinking to the upper deck that led to their cabins. Sensing he, like his sister wasn't taking this well at all, Lea made three quick jumps and was on the same deck. Just in time too. Lea quickly was at Bryan's side and gripped his upper arm firmly before he, like his sister, staggered at the sight before him. "What are you looking…at…?" Then Lea saw it too. "Guys…" He said with a warning. "I think this is just the surface of what we're going to find."

The Sky King only had one upper deck. That was where you would find the helm. Behind that were two doors. Those led to Rachel and Bryan's cabins. The ship had experienced quite the extreme makeover since it was a pirate ship. But back in the day that would've been the captain's cabin. Technically it still was but now split into two rooms since it now had two captains. So with two rooms there were two doors side by side. Or…there used to be. The door that led to Rachel's room hung loosely on its hinges. Bryan's fared far worse. It looked like something huge and powerful had gotten a grip around the door frame and yanked the whole thing out. What was left of it lay scattered across the deck, hardly more than firewood.

At this time, Sora had joined them. Right away he saw what the others had. What had the Heartless been looking for that required such barbaric action? Or, was this maybe not even a search at all? Both had quite the puzzlement as to why it happened in the first place.

Bryan pushed away from Lea, who had until that point been supporting him. Whatever was in his hand, he dropped. Bryan dashed to the mangled doorway. The light flickered several times then only shone about less than half its usual brightness. Rachel's room light didn't come on at all. Bryan hastily formed a light orb in his hand and threw it at the ceiling. His room was a wreck.

Pillow fluff covered what remained of the bed. Bedclothes were strewn all over and the mattress was hanging off the bunk at an angle. Dresser drawers had been yanked out, their contents a disorganized mess. On a small desk stood an old record player that used to belong to his grandpa. For a birthday present a few years ago Rachel had found it and magically restored it, along with a collection of records to play on it. The whole thing, player, desk and bin of alphabetized records beneath it had been knocked over. The theme for the room was very obvious. On the walls had been hung classic posters of his favorite bands as well as framed albums for many of the same bands. Well, they _had_ been hung. Now most of them were on the ground. The ones left on the wall had broken glass or were barely hanging on their pegs. Everything on shelves or desktops or dressers had been swatted to the floor. The only thing that had the least damage was the one thing that didn't fit with the theme of the room.

On the farthest wall, close to the window was a long metal film reel that stretched from ceiling to floor. At the top was the reel in half of its case and each film frame had a photograph in it. Some of the photos were of Bryan with his Dream Eaters or with an off-world friend, but a lot of those pictures seemed to be of Bryan and his sister. And apart from their ages, most of the photos were alike. Starting from when they were children, they mostly featured the two of them standing back to back, arms crossed and faced the camera at about a three-quarter turn. Sometimes they had their hands held up like pistols but otherwise they were all alike. Some of the backgrounds were obviously other worlds so it was clear they'd been keeping this theme going for a while. The reel still hung from its peg on the wall and a few of the glass frames had been shattered but otherwise it was left untouched.

Sora stepped back away from the door and looked into Rachel's cabin. The door might've had it easier compared to Bryan's but the inside fared no better. At first the light from outside hit something that made the inside of Sora's stomach freeze. Something dark had splattered against one wall; something that was slowly oozing. In an instant Sora called his Keyblade and the end lit up. He exhaled heavily with relief. At first the dark liquid looked horrifically like blood. It was actually paint and nail polish that had been thrown against the wall. The bottles and paint tubes lay in a broken pile on the floor. A wide bookshelf had been built into the wall. Anything that remained on the shelf had been knocked over or damaged in some way. Bryan's room had a music theme. Rachel's was a creative girly room.

Sketchbooks lay strewn about, their pages bent when the book had been thrown. Pens, pencils and paintbrushes were all over the place. An easel had been knocked over. Only a few ink and paint bottles remained intact. Several thrown books were badly stained with spilled ink. Above the bed in a big white silk net were hung a wide assortment of stuffed animals. But a peg or two that had been holding the net up had been ripped out of the walls and all the toys had fallen on the bed. Sora recognized two of them as the stuffed owl and alligator Riku had won for Rachel on their first date to a fairground back on Destiny Islands. It was hard to tell if the bits of fluff were from pillows, toys or the mattress.

Sora looked down. His foot had crunched on something as he took another step into the room. It was broken glass and a piece of shell. Shell? Sora took a closer look and was immediately saddened. He pushed a book out of the way and pulled two picture frames from among the debris. One was the picture frame he'd given Rachel for her birthday. The large frame had one large space for a main picture with three smaller ones stacked on the left. When he gave it to her, the biggest slot had the group picture they'd taken during their first Christmas together. That photo had been taken out and put in another frame. It had been replaced with a group picture that also included Lea and the Dream Eaters. The other three smaller slots had a picture of Rachel with gryphon baby Elias the day he hatched under one arm and Tatania the tower cat in the other, one in Traverse Town with her three Dream Eaters and the third a girly selfie with Kairi. The frame Sora made had been decorated with little shells and feathers from his island home. Many of the shells had either been crushed or popped off. A few feathers were bent or missing.

"Sora! Get Lea and Bryan down here."

It was Riku's voice. Sora quickly left the room and looked over the deck rail and down at his friend.

"What's going on?" Out of the corner of his eye Sora saw Lea and Bryan come out of the room and Lea stopped to pick something up but Sora didn't see what it was.

Right away Riku had his Keyblade in his hand. That in and of itself was answer enough.

"The Dream Eaters are on to something."

During the time Bryan, Lea and Sora were inspecting the rooms, the Spirits had been stamping, snorting and hissing at something. The pacing was constant.

"I don't like this," Riku had said quietly. There was a bad presence around. He had his own firm suspicions about what it was but he hoped he was wrong.

Jewel flew around the ship like a circling shark. Fantasia paced aggressively, ears laid flat, nickering and neighing angrily. Seger hadn't laid his hackles down even a hair since this all started. He growled and roared with frustration.

But while Riku had been watching out for Rachel, Kairi's attention had been seized by what White was doing. At first the serpent was as fidgety as his kin. Then, he froze. His tongue flicked. He turned his head. His tongue flicked again, this time further out of his mouth and for much longer. This time when he turned he turned with more conviction. His hood perked up a little like the ears of a hunting hound. The serpent lowered himself to the floor, his nose close to the ground and tongue flicking out the whole time. He changed direction once or twice…then he zeroed in on what he was looking for. And he didn't like it. Before his long tongue even fully extended to taste the air, the spirit recoiled, his lips curled back and his long fangs threatened to extend. White hissed worse than an angry cat.

At that point Seger froze, posture erect and ears raised high, facing the direction of his battle partner. White flicked his tongue again and jerked his head back in disgust. Seger trotted quickly to Whites' side, slowing down as he neared. Cautiously the wolf lowered his nose to the deck. He barely took a good sniff before he too nearly gave himself whiplash from jerking his head back in disgust. Segers' ears dropped back and he made a strange whimper-like snort at the same time.

Neither Riku or Rachel could ignore the Spirits actions at this point. Fantasia had been watching and standing very still. Jewel also stopped her circling to see what was going on. With noses and tongues to the ground the wolf and the snake followed a very distinct path across the deck. Eventually they came to a stop at the main hatch. The hatch had been left wide open. Later they would search the whole of the ship. But apart from the main deck leading to the hatch, the trail they were following lead nowhere else.

That was the time Riku called to Sora and the others. Bryan looked a bit sick but his eyes went back into focus once he saw that it was both his Dream Eaters that were onto something.

"Stay there," Riku told Rachel. He went across the deck to the main hatch by Seger and White.

"Are you crazy? This is my ship I-."

"Look at your brother," Riku interrupted. "He looked like that after seeing whatever was up there. You're not going down there unless I say you can."

"Riku…" Kairi said, cautiously. "What is it? What can you sense?"

Everyone was gradually gathering around the hatch. Bryan went to his Spirits but nearly stripped gears taking a few steps back in recoil.

"What _is_ that?"

"What is what?" Kairi asked.

"That Darkness is _disgusting_ ," Bryan stepped back again. "Oh dang. My gag reflex is about to surrender."

"What are you talking about?" Lea asked.

"The dark presence here," Riku said.

"Yeah, we can all feel that, but what's with the both of you and knowing something we don't?" Rachel asked.

"You can't smell that?" Bryan had to distance himself again from the hatch. Now that he had the smell it was impossible to ignore it. He really did look like he was trying not to throw up. Bryan ignored Fantasia's nicker of annoyance when he took her tail and covered his nose with the thick tuft of hair at the end of it to use as a filter.

"I'm pretty sure that's Xehanort's Darkness." Riku said.

It was a little pathetic most of the group seemed to forget that Darkness stronger than what naturally resided in a heart also had a smell. Riku and Bryan were more sensitive to this than the rest. Riku from experience; Bryan because he had no sense of smell at all, thus making it strangely easy for him to smell Darkness.

"Wait…are you saying Xehanort was actually here? On this ship?" Sora asked with extreme hope no one would confirm it.

"You should be able to sense it too," Riku said to him.

"That man was on my ship?" Rachel said dangerously.

Before it was just shocking and heartbreaking that the King was vandalized. It was obvious the Heartless were sent by Xehanort. It was an entirely different matter now there was evidence Xehanort himself had stepped foot on such a special place to the key bearers.

"But why attack the King?" Sora asked. "Why not attack us directly? We were all just a few miles away. He would have had to have known that."

"This makes it personal," Lea said. "He did all this so quickly while we were barely a stones' throw away. That sounds more like a taunt."

"Sora, Lea, you two and I will see what's happened below deck." Riku said. "Kairi, stay up here with them."

No one argued. White slowly led the way down the stairs. Seger followed right behind. The wolfs' mane caught fire, illuminating the stairway some for the snake. Sora, Riku and Lea went down immediately after. Although wary, they weren't exactly expecting to find Xehanort himself below deck waiting for them. Even Xehanort would have had a hard time masking his Darkness if they were standing right over him. Of course that didn't mean he couldn't step through a dark portal once they were down below.

As expected, very few of the lights actually came on. The three boys lit up the ends of their Keyblades. And the sight they were met with was no different than the cabins. The bulk of the lower deck had been left open and turned into something of a rec room for Bryan. Like the cabins, anything and everything that was on or in a cabinet had been thrown off or ripped out. The dart board was on the other side of the room. The dart box was in pieces on the floor. The darts themselves were deeply in the walls and ceiling all over. The felt on the pool table was slashed in several places. The pool sticks were snapped. Billiard balls were everywhere. There were ball-sized dents in several places on the walls. They had to tread carefully so not to slip on the playing cards and poker chips that covered large portions of the floor. The card table had been thrown across the room. When not playing for anything serious, chips were replaced with small stones, shells, buttons or candy. The jar those were kept in had been shattered. Rachel had several paintings and drawings on the walls. They were all on the floor; paintings intact but frames smashed to kindling and glass fractured.

Bryan's drum set took a devastating hit. The entire thing had been dismantled. The covers on each side of each drum had been slashed. The cymbals had been bent in half as easily as a pipecleaner. All the drumsticks had been snapped and thrown across the room.

The galley was a disaster. All the cabinet doors and drawers were flung open and the cooking implements were everywhere. No room had been spared.

"Everything is so messed up," Sora said. "It's hard to see if there's a purpose to the attack. With everything everywhere, was it because Xehanort was looking for something? The King is for traveling, nothing is ever kept here. Or was it like Lea said; a strike for no other reason than it makes it personal?"

"Why else?" Lea said. "Instead of going for us he went for the unguarded ship. It's smart, actually. In an evil, twisted kind of way."

"He's saying he can strike us hard whenever and wherever he likes and there's nothing we can do about it." Riku said darkly.

"We can't let Rachel and Bryan see this." Sora said. "This is like a home to them. In its own way, I think it is to us too."

Lea made a noise. Sora and Riku looked at him. White had flicked his tongue against Lea's left hand. Lea's sound was of surprise and disgust at the snake licking him.

"What was that for?" Sora asked.

"Probably this," Lea held up his hand. He was holding something small and black.

"What is it?" Riku asked, stepping forward for a closer look.

"A flower of some kind." Lea told him. "Bryan had it. He dropped it when he saw what happened to his room."

"Where did he find it?" Sora took the little flower and examined it.

"No idea. Must've been on the ship somewhere when he looked around for all the damage. Otherwise he wouldn't've picked it up."

"Xehanort had to have left this behind," Riku said. "Heartless don't just drop flowers and I don't think any flower is naturally that color."

"You think this is some kind of message." Lea confirmed.

"But what could a flower possibly mean?"

Riku took the flower from Sora and looked at it carefully. "I have no idea. But I think I know of someone who might."


	11. Repair

Getting the Sky King back to its usual docking place at the Mysterious Tower was challenging but they took it slow and made it back just fine. Mickey and the others had been alerted immediately and they too had been horrified and angered at the state of the ship. It was fortunate the attack hadn't crippled the King and made her unflyable. It was fortunate Rachel and Bryan had such a connection to their ship. If not, they might not have sensed something was happening to it at all. If they hadn't gotten back when they had, who knows how bad the damages could have been? Getting back wouldn't have been a problem even if the worst had happened. Master Yen Sid had made sure some time ago they all could use their Keyblades to cut through the paths between worlds. Nobody really did if they didn't have somewhere important to be. And when there was a perfectly good pirate ship to ride on, why go anywhere yourself?

Once the ship landed and Riku confirmed with Rachel that she was all right, he took off again to get an answer about the mystery flower. He didn't say where he was going. Master Yen Sid of course demanded to know every detail. But the best could be said about the whole story only brought the Sorcerer to the same conclusion that this was Xehanort trying to intimidate them. Not saying it didn't at least have some degree of success. It was unlikely Xehanort would try the same trick twice, but now there would be that lingering paranoid feeling that the Sky King might be subject to siege once again somehow if left alone.

"And you say Bryan found a flower?" Jiminy Cricket had been coming to the Tower quite frequently with Mickey, Donald and Goofy. He'd been talking with the Sorcerer when the battered vessel flew into view.

"Yeah, I did," Bryan answered. "It was on long vine wrapped around the corner of the plaque with the ships' name."

"But you don't know what it was?"

"If it's not a rose, sunflower or a daisy I don't know flowers."

"It kinda looked like a very small multi-layered rose." Sora reported. "Only it was completely black."

"But why would Xehanort leave a single flower?" Kairi asked.

"Something's fishy if you ask me." Donald said.

"Well, Riku seems to have an idea so we'll let him follow that lead for now." Mickey said.

"But what about the ship?" Goofy asked. "We can't just leave it like that."

"Yeah, and the Gummi Ship isn't big enough for all of us." Donald said.

"Rachel and I will take care of that," Bryan said.

"You're not going to try and clean up that terrible mess all by yourselves, are ya?" Jiminy said.

"No…we'll get help." Rachel said quietly.

For a second, Jiminy paused. No one else saw it but Jiminy saw something. He wasn't sure what it was or what it meant, if it even meant anything, so he stayed quiet. For now at least.

"How will you get help?" Goofy asked.

"We know a guy." Bryan said.

* * *

Shortly afterward, Rachel and Bryan were outside again near where the battered King hovered. Master Yen Sid, King Mickey, Jiminy and Kairi were with them.

"I'll go on ahead to let him know what to expect." Rachel said, mostly to her brother.

"'Kay," He answered. "It'll take me a while to get there by myself."

Normally it took two to steer the Sky King through the vastness of space. Rachel and Bryan took turns being the one at the bow. Their half of their Keyblade would attach like a figurehead and cut through the walls between spaces as the ship moved forward. But one of them needed to stay near the bow when this happened, otherwise the transformed Keyblade would vanish to whenever Keyblades went when not in use. The easiest solution would be to have one person at the bow and the other at the helm. However, it wasn't necessary to have someone at helm. With enough focus, Rachel or Bryan could guide the King from the bow, moving the vessel through will alone. But this was exhausting to do too often so usually there was somebody at the helm who knew the destination to do the steering.

"I can help," Kairi volunteered. "What do you need?"

"Thanks, Kairi," Bryan said. "But we'd like to do this on our own."

Kairi still wanted to be helpful but conceded.

"So how will you be getting' to where you're goin'?" Jiminy asked Rachel.

"Like this," Rachel's Keyblade, Moonlit Majesty, appeared in her hand. She held it up, swinging it gently and chanted,

" _Creature born of hopes and dreams,_

 _Through sea and sky you glide_

 _Majesty of snow and ice_

 _I call you to my side_

 _Jewel_ "

Instantly the Frozluga appeared in a flurry of sparkles. The ice whale seemed to know what was about to happen because she did a single excited flip then floated dutifully to Rachel's side. Mickey, Kairi and Jiminy had no idea what she was doing so they watched intently. Master Yen Sid looked like he knew what she was doing but wasn't saying anything.

"Ready girl?" Jewel chittered and bumped her melon against Rachel's arm.

"Ready for what?" Mickey asked.

His curiosity was of course understandable. As a Master himself, he knew using a Keyblade to travel between worlds wasn't difficult once you knew how. Rachel could have done so easily, so why was the Spirit here?

Rachel stood at Jewel's side. The Frozluga hovered very still. Rachel held her Keyblade over Jewel's body. She closed her eyes. A bright light enveloped them both. The sight that met all eyes afterward was quite a unique one.

Rachel was now dressed in what looked like a totally rad motocross-like outfit only if it had been designed in the Space Paranoids. Her hair was somehow tucked up in a helmet. The helmet was just as sharp as the rest of the outfit with a wide visor. But as sick as the outfit looked, Jewel looked just as, if not more awesome. The whale was now fully covered in plated armor colored and gilded just like Moonlit Majesty. The plates also were in the shape perfect for a saddle and sort've like stirrups. The collar around Jewel's neck had been reshaped in the transformation so there were now places that could be gripped much easier. Jewel was also wearing something like a war helmet. Even her tail was protected and her fins got a wicked upgrade from the scythes that usually covered them. Only her underbelly was exposed.

"That…is, that is amazing." Kairi said in awe.

"Well, I'll be." Jiminy said.

"How is that even possible?" King Mickey looked between Rachel and Yen Sid.

"I do not pretend to know all the secrets of the Keyblade." Yen Sid replied simply.

"But will Jewel be okay?" Kairi asked, noting that unlike Rachel, Jewel's face was left uncovered.

"She's still a creature of the Dream world." Rachel answered. "Even though she can exist in the real world because of pixie dust magic, a lot of rules still don't apply to her." This was touched on a little when Rachel explained that, while they could, a Dream Eater didn't need to sleep. Neither did it need to eat. But that didn't mean it couldn't (the Frozluga's favorite treat happened to be mangos). Rachel jumped on Jewel's back.

The ice whale swayed and squeaked excitedly. She'd only been brought to the real world via the power of blue pixie dust a relatively short time ago. This method of inter-world travel was still very new (and actually discovered by accident) but also exciting. With a hard flap of her tail Jewel lunged forward then turned away from the Tower, gaining altitude very quickly. The long scythe-like protective covers of her fins glowed as the Keyblades' power pushed at the space between. With one last burst of speed her armor cut through the invisible wall and the whale and her rider vanished.

* * *

Rachel squinted as she and Jewel passed from the paths between to their destination. They were high in the sky. The morning sun shone brightly over the great spire of Mount Olympus. Jewel flew around until they were at the base of the steps that led to the golden gates.

Rachel dismounted and disengaged the Keyblade armor from Jewel. Hmmm, hopefully this wouldn't be a problem. The whole idea was for her to get there first to give Hermes the heads up about the ship before he actually saw it. Hermes, the messenger of the gods had once chauffeured Rachel and her brother on their first adventure. Master Yen Sid had no Gummi ship and, at the time, they weren't ready to learn how to part the veils between worlds with only their Keyblades. But somehow Hermes godly powers and speed enabled him to do the job. During their travels, the three of them had become friends. Hermes promised them after their adventure was over he'd take them to visit his home world. Rachel and Bryan had taken him up on that offer and had visited him at Mount Olympus several times. Only gods could live on Mount Olympus, but there was no rule forbidding friends from visiting.

After sailing away from the exploding Treasure Planet the siblings had called to Hermes yet again. Not only was he able to heal an injury Rachel had sustained in an earlier fight, he also repaired the old pirate ship into the grand vessel it was now. The design had of course been inspired by his home world but that hardly mattered. Brother and sister had an incredible vessel that they could fly between worlds on their own; all because of Hermes. If anyone could fix it properly after what happened, it'd be him.

Only problem was this was obviously early morning on this world. Would Hermes even be awake? Rachel wasn't a god so she wouldn't be able to get the gates open. And forcing her way in would be rude. Shout? Knock? There didn't seem to be much else she could try. So Rachel began to ascend the cloudy stairs. Jewel's squeal made her stop. But it was a happy squeal. Rachel looked around for what the Dream Eater had seen.

A figure was approaching in the sky. It was a broad-shouldered man in a chariot pulled by wild looking steeds. Rachel recognized him as Apollo. He must have just finished putting the sun in the sky to begin the day.

"Hey!" Rachel called, jumping and waving her arms. "Over here!"

Apollo saw her and led his horses to the cloud platform below the gates. "Well this certainly is a pleasant surprise." Apollo greeted her as she jogged down the stairs toward him. The sibling Masters had been introduced to all the gods from passed visits and sometimes just showed up so Apollo wasn't at all surprised to see her. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, sir, (always a good idea to be polite, he was a god after all) to be honest I was hoping you could let me in. I really need to see Hermes. Something's happened and I really need his help."

"Say no more, young lady. Any friend of Hermes is welcome here."

* * *

Dawww! Good friend of mine, MamaKiwi (deviantart name) gave me my birthday present early. She made me a stuffed Shadow Heartless! Body is too big, limbs are too small and head lops around funny because the neck was done weird but I love it! His name is Hubert. I call him Hubie. Hubie Heartless. And I didn't know Paopu Fruit was a chap stick flavor! Guess somebody on Etsy makes their own. Very nice. MamaKiwi is a really good gifter.

Also, going to try something new. Starting now, if every chapter I post gets at least 3 reviews, I will randomly choose one of you and via PM answer most any BBL related question you like. This can include spoilers about the current story or the following Act (Obviously shy of giving away the ending). You can also ask about my characters, not the same as the ASK corner as these answers will be private. These of course can be answers that haven't been seen in the series. Cant really think of many restrictions for this so unless you _really_ surprise me I will say (for now) anything goes.


	12. Disturbing Message

The bright sun had just dried the last of the morning dew on the Destiny Islands by the time Riku got there. He would have to be quick. Right now he couldn't afford friends and neighbors slowing him down if they saw him. Fortunately not many people lived on the stretch where he was headed. The smooth, paved streets gave way to cobblestone. But the higher into the hills you went the paths and roads were mostly dirt.

Riku knew this route very well. Even if he hadn't, the fragrance in the air was a dead giveaway. Good thing too. Anyone who didn't know what they were looking at might not have seen the house at all. Riku walked through the little wooden gate and up the narrow path made of seashells. Most of the shards had been crushed beyond all recognition from years of use. At one point they might've been an array of colors but had long-since been bleached white by the sun. They made a most satisfying crunch to step on.

All around were flowers of all kinds and stages of bloom. The entire front yard was nothing but gardens and shell pathways to get to more gardens. Plants, flowers, grasses and shrubs of all kinds flourished everywhere. Most were in the ground but there were a fair amount in pots or hanging baskets around the wrap-around covered porch. Riku had to duck around an obviously very healthy vine-like plant to get to the door. A sign on the door made him change direction before he could knock.

 **O** ut **B** ack **O** r **I** n **G** reenhouse: **P** lease **R** ing

And there was an arrow pointing the way on the sign. So Riku walked the full length of the porch until he was behind the house. The porch railings, well, you could barely see them on account of all the flower pots hanging off the rails. As he walked, Riku kept an eye out for any flowers that looked similar to the one he'd come to inquire about.

The backyard was even bigger than the front. It looked just as spectacular as any jungle paradise you could find naturally on a tropical island. But that was no surprise considering who it belonged to.

Riku stepped off the porch and followed the shell path to a giant glass greenhouse. On the way he stopped by an interesting device. There were two posts, much like ones that held up the ends of a clothesline. But instead of laundry, they supported a very pretty instrument. Over the space of about three feet were strung dozens of chimes. They started out small and skinny then very gradually got bigger and longer. Riku smiled. He remembered this chime. This was the 'ring' the sign referred to. So, like a kid running a stick across the posts of a fence, Riku touched the smallest chimes with his fingertips and sent them all swinging and singing as he walked. The momentum made them laugh sweetly as they clicked together.

"Over here!"

And they'd done their job. Riku could only just see a hand waving from behind a patch of tall grass with fuzzy tufts at the ends.

"Coming! Be right there."

"No need to rush on my account."

"Is that-?" The grasses parted and a face leaned through it. "I knew it!" The woman retreated into the grass then came around from the patch where they grew. "Riku! How you been, kid?"

Riku accepted a very excited hug from the motherly Widow Chamberlin, hands down the most successful florist on the Destiny Islands archipelago.

"I'm fine," Riku answered. He wasn't at all surprised to see leaves and bits of grass stuck in her graying red hair. Neither was he surprised she smelled of mulch and damp soil. It was also a wonder if she ever didn't have dirt under her fingernails. Riku was pretty sure he'd have smudges on his jacket.

But despite obvious quirks, Widow Chamberlin, or Aunt ChayChay as she insisted she be called, had a beautiful heart and was well liked by just about everyone. Everybody knew her. Little kids always knew if they needed special flowers for mother's day gifts or the like, Aunt Chay was the person to go to. Most adults still called her 'aunt'. Habits were hard to break. Even Riku still called her that. Of course, that led some people to wonder how old the flower lady really was. Some kids thought she must be a witch and used her knowledge of plants to brew potions that kept her from aging.

Once the hug was over, Aunt Chay held Riku by his upper arms and gave a firm push to her left, looking behind him expectantly.

"What?"

She looked at him suspiciously before letting go and crossing her arms.

"What?" Riku suddenly felt like a kid who was being forced to explain where the muddy shoeprints on the carpet came from.

"Don't give me that. Last time I saw you you were getting a present for your girlfriend. And I said that I would be meeting this girl. Now here you are, on my doorstep so where is she?"

"I didn't bring her with me this time. I actually ne- _ow_!"

With lightning speed Aunt Chay thwacked him on the side of the head. It was crazy for a gardener in easily her fifties to have such unnatural reflexes. She looked at him like a teacher who wasn't buying the dog-ate-my-homework excuse.

"Next time I see you you'd better not be alone!"

"Yes Aunt Chay."

"That's better."

"She loves that flower, by the way."

"Of course she does. I told you that was what you needed."

A while ago Riku had taken Bryan to the island market as a way to get in some guy time and maybe find a present or two for Rachel. Aunt Chay was at her flower stand that day so Bryan got to meet her. That time Riku had begun to introduce her as Mrs. Chamberlin but she'd swatted him that time too for getting her name wrong. Bryan thought it was funny. That day he'd left with a tiny potted plant Riku would later give to Rachel as a birthday present. Good thing she liked it. Riku hadn't even asked what it was when he'd bought it. But Aunt Chay had this self-proclaimed talent for guessing what people needed. No one really questioned it because she was hardly ever wrong.

"So what brings you here? Friendly visit? Need something?"

"Actually I do need your help."

"Need another flower for your lady?"

"While I'm sure she wouldn't object I came to ask you something."

"Yes. I will supply the flowers when you marry this girl."

"Good to know but that's not why I'm here."

"Not yet, anyway."

Riku pulled the flower from his side pouch. He'd wrapped it up in some attempt to keep it from getting too squished.

"Can you tell me what this is?"

Aunt Chay took the cloth and unwrapped it. "Oh! What happened to it?" She held the flower between two fingers and examined it. "Was it dyed? No flower is this black naturally."

"What is it?"

"Well that part's easy. This is a marigold. But I can't explain why it is this color." She looked it over closely. She smelled it. Then she plucked a petal and ripped it to see if it was just coated with black somehow while the inside remained colored. But it wasn't. She put one of the petal halves on her tongue then immediately spat it out. "Well, peh! That doesn't seem right at all. Somebody went through a lot of trouble to make this poor flower look this way. Where did you get this? Surely it couldn't be in the wild."

"No…I," Riku hesitated. "Do…do you remember when I was getting the flower for Rachel? You first suggested a few because of what their kinds and colors meant. Does this flower also have a special meaning?"

There was no doubt Aunt Chay would know what the mystery flower meant so long as it was one she was familiar with. She'd already revealed she knew what the flower was so Riku had full confidence she could tell him if it had any significance. Only…her sudden expression change was concerning. Aunt Chay was always a bright and pleasant person who had the spunk and spirit of ten. The only time she wore a frown was anytime she was dealing with a person who was copping an attitude. So when her face fell when Riku asked for the meaning of the marigold, he got an uncomfortable sinking feeling.

"Why?" She asked directly.

"A close friend found this on his boat after it had been vandalized." Riku answered honestly. "He didn't understand why it was left behind so I brought it here to you."

Aunt Chay locked eyes with him. Her face was set but lined with concern.

"Riku," She spoke calmly but firmly. "Look me in the eye and tell me the truth. Is this one of those stories where you think you're protecting someone by saying it's for a 'friend' when you're really talking about yourself?"

Dang she was perceptive.

Her expression softened, "Riku…are you in some sort of trouble?"

"I really am asking on behalf of a concerned friend." Riku said. _Technically_ not a lie.

She looked at him for a long time, obviously not believing him. With a sigh, she conceded.

"Flowers can have many meanings. Not all of them are good. A white tulip is a cry for forgiveness. Sunflowers are given out of adoration. But," She looked at him, her concern obvious. "Some can have less pleasant meanings. Lavender, while beautiful means distrust. Rhododendron can stand for betrayal." Aunt Chay looked at the dark flower in her hand like she wished nothing more than to see it destroyed. "This color suggests it wasn't meant to symbolize creativity or promote good cheer."

"Aunt Chay…what does it mean?" Riku asked directly.

"Suffering, Riku. The marigold can mean suffering, cruelty and pain."


	13. Conscience

"So how'd he take it?" Kairi asked when Rachel and Bryan returned. She'd been waiting on the Tower steps for a while for them to come back. Jiminy had also been waiting on her shoulder.

"About as well as you'd expect." Bryan said. "He freaked."

"I think he had to fly around the world a few times to burn off his frustration that someone would have the gall to defile his handiwork." Rachel added.

When Rachel and Bryan came back to the Tower, the Sky King looked good as new. On the inside though, it was still a mess. Every broken, torn, shredded, dented or bent item or fixture had been repaired but everything was still on the ground where it had been thrown. Still, small price to pay, considering.

"It needs a bit of cleaning but everything is fixed." Bryan said as he and his sister disembarked.

"That is so good to hear." Kairi said. "It looks great, by the way."

"Do we know any more about the attack?" Rachel asked.

"'Fraid not." Jiminy reported. "At least we won't know more until you both clean up and tell the rest of us if anything is missing. If there isn't, the best anyone can guess is that Xehanort is just trying to shake your nerves."

"Well score one for him." Kairi said dryly. "Nobody can guess why else the King would be vandalized. A drum set and a dart board are hardly treasures to anyone but the one who owns it. And anything powerful or super important is kept at the Tower, right?"

"Right," Bryan said. "I mean, yeah, I have a few magic thingys around the ship and so does Rachel but they're nothing really all that powerful. At least nothing I'd think the 'all powerful seeker of darkness' would need to further his big plans."

"And powerful magic gives off its own energy right?" Kairi asked, thinking of a past magic lecture from Merlin. "Xehanort should've been able to tell there wasn't anything super powerful on the ship, right?"

"Right," Bryan agreed. "Sometimes that energy can be well hidden but for all that's on the ship and what it does there's no need. I mean, I've got this big polished rock that can show and accurately predict the weather of wherever you're at if you look into it."

"Cool!"

"Not really,"

"Why?"

"Mostly I use it for a doorstop."

"I'm going back aboard and get started." Rachel said to Bryan.

He nodded. "I'll be back in a while to help."

"I can help." Kairi offered.

"I'm going to start with my cabin." Rachel said. "I know best what all is in it so I'll know if anything's missing. I'd best do that myself."

"C'mon, Kairi. We can get the others and put the lower deck back together later." Bryan said. "Oh, and is Riku back yet?"

"I think so,"

"What did he find out?"

"I don't know." Kairi said. "I've been out here waiting for you two."

As Bryan and Kairi walked back to the Tower doors, Jiminy turned around on Kari's shoulder. He thought he saw something when the heroes returned on the battered ship but didn't understand it so he didn't give it further thought. That is…until he saw Rachel again. He wasn't sure what he had seen but it had made him uneasy. And…maybe it was nothing, but, did Rachel seem eager to get back to the ship without her friends and brother? No one else seemed to notice anything so was he imagining it? No, as an official conscience he could tell when someone had something on their mind and Rachel most certainly had something weighing heavily on hers.

* * *

Riku's news about the flower left behind on the Sky King certainly didn't ease any minds. No doubt it was meant to be seen as a promise of what was to come. But just as the discussion began, Jiminy whispered his concerns to King Mickey and they excused themselves.

Mickey boarded the Sky King with Jiminy on his shoulder. Rachel said she was going to work on her cabin so Mickey climbed the steps to the upper deck. But as they neared, a worrisome sound met their ears. Gasps…sniffs…crying. Mickey hurriedly jumped the remaining steps. Rachel was sitting just outside the door to her cabin, knees up and face in her hands.

"Rachel! Are you all right?" Mickey exclaimed.

She jumped when he cried out. Immediately she tried drying her eyes and act like nothing was wrong. "Mickey, Jiminy. Sorry I-I didn't hear you come aboard."

In just a few quick jumps Jiminy went from Mickey's shoulder to Rachel's knee. "What's happened? Is something wrong?"

"No. No, everything's fine."

Jiminy crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Now see here, if there's one thing I can always tell is when someone is lying. And you don't need your nose to grow for me to know that's not true."

King Mickey put his hand on her shoulder. "You wouldn't be crying if nothin' was wrong. You can tell us. And we won't say a word to the others if you don't want us to. I promise."

Rachel looked at him gratefully before collecting herself. "I feared the worst when the King got attacked. I think…I was so worried it was my fault."

"Now you can't go blamin' yourself," Jiminy told her. "It's not your fault Xehanort would suckerpunch-."

"That's not it. At least, there's a chance it wasn't. I checked and everything's okay now but…" She trailed off for a second. "I just get so scared thinking the worst could've been all my fault."

"Rachel," Mickey said calmly. "You're not making any sense. What is it? Tell us why you're so worried." It was as much a command as a request.

"I'll tell you…but not out here. No, I'll show you." Rachel held out her hand for Jiminy. He hopped into her palm and she stood up.

Rachel opened the door to her cabin. Cleaning had been started but there was still a lot to pick up. All the books, sketchbooks and journals had been stacked on their sides on the shelf to be properly arranged later. The stuffed animals had been piled on the bed. Rachel scanned the room then picked something up. It was an intricately woven bracelet decorated with pretty stones and tiny crystals. Mickey recognized it as the bracelet Kristoff had given her for her birthday. At Bryan's suggestion the royal sisters of Arendelle and friends hosted her party some time ago. But Mickey didn't understand why that was important now.

With a bit of magic, Rachel swished them all to inside the Tower. Specifically, her and Bryan's room.

Rachel and her brother shared a very large room on one of the uppermost floors. It was more like a wide hall, really, a rectangle where the width of the room was much shorter than its length. Bryan had the half by the window; Rachel had the half by the door. A silk curtain ran across the ceiling and divided the two sides for privacy, mostly for dressing since they both had four-poster beds and drew the drapes every night. The window at the end took up most of the wall. A ledge had been cut into the stone and was lined with plushy cushions. Another fun thing about it was the panels could be changed to different colors so the room could be flooded by a rainbow. But in its natural state, the glass was paned with a lovely mosaic of rainbow colors anyway.

Each side of the room had a small fireplace. Both had a large comfy chair and rug in front of them. Silver chandeliers glistened from above and contained dozens of magic candles that never dripped wax and shined brighter or softer just by asking. Bookshelves. Polished stone floors. Antique wooden dressers and nightstands. And of course the large four-poster beds. Each had silky drapes of deep, rich hues. Bryan's had forest green drapes with golden threads woven into swirling leaves and animal shapes. Rachel's bed had sapphire blue drapes with silver threads creating the constellations. Next to each of their beds was a writing desk. Master Yen Sid had encouraged them from day one to keep a journal of their experiences and feelings. Perhaps they could be used for reflection, or as inspiration for future Keyblade wielders.

On the mantle of her little fireplace, Mickey recognized yet another item from her birthday. Of course he did. He and all the other occupants of Disney Castle had pitched in to make it. It was a cuckoo-like clock that was a perfect miniature of the castle. There were little characters of Donald, Daisy and Goofy in the gardens in front of the castle. King Mickey and Minnie came out of the clock when it chimed, dancing around a rotating heart. Even little carvings of Chip, Dale and Jiminy were all standing in a castle window.

Rachel held her hand up to the mantle for Jiminy to jump to. She offered Mickey her hand. He took it and Rachel cast another spell. Instantly the two of them were on the mantle and only a few inches tall. Before either Mickey or Jiminy could ask what this surprise was all about, Rachel jogged to the clock. She pushed open the doors that led to the inner workings of the clock castle and waited for them to go inside.

Although filled with gears, springs and the figures that danced around the garden when the clock struck the hour, the inside was very empty and very private. Jiminy, no stranger to clocks, found this spot to be rather cozy.

"So what's going on?" Mickey asked her again.

Rachel took a moment to calm the butterflies in her stomach. "I think the attack on the King might've been my fault."

"You said that before," Jiminy said. "You can't bl-."

"Please…let-let me finish. I…I think it might've had something to do with the Princesses."

"The Princesses? How?" Mickey asked. He certainly wasn't expecting that.

"It…it has to do with where I hid them."

"Hid? Where-? Wait, they weren't _on_ the ship, were they?"

Rachel nodded.

Mickey's face fell. "You don't mean-?"

"No! No, they're still there. That's what I was checking when you came aboard. When…when the King was attacked I feared the worst. I thought maybe a protection spell failed or Xehanort found a way to see through them. I was so nervous when Bryan and Kairi started talking about powerful items and the energies they gave off and worried we might've missed something making the magic book undetectable. But I couldn't just run in to see if the book was still where I left it. I tried thinking ahead, the way Xehanort always seems to. I thought maybe it might be a trick. Maybe he could only tell generally where the Light of the Princesses were but couldn't pinpoint it. What if the ship was vandalized as a way to get our attention? A way to rush to the hiding place to see if it had been taken? Only to swoop in once it had been revealed? I-I couldn't risk that. I couldn't risk leading him right to them. But I couldn't stop worrying. What if I was wrong? What if he found them and we were wasting time not getting them back?"

"But…he didn't." Jiminy confirmed carefully.

"No. They're still where I left them."

"And where did you leave them?"

Rachel held up the bracelet she'd brought with her. "This has to stay between us."

Mickey and Jiminy nodded.

The young Master put the bracelet on the floor, stepped back and whispered, " _Felitz_ ,"

After a second or two, the bracelet glowed. The glow then rose up like spotlights into the air above it. Colors began to swirl and morph in the hazy light. After another few seconds images came into focus. The scene showed Rachel's cabin intact and well-lit. It was like watching a security tape when the Rachel from a few days ago came in with her magic book held close to her chest. She put the book on the bed and fiddled for something in the drawer of the dresser the bracelet had been resting on top of at the time. It was a little sewing kit. With the small pouch pinched between two fingers, Rachel then pulled the giant stuffed alligator from the net above the bed. She sat down, threaded the needle, took the gators' head and proceeded to sew its mouth shut.

The present Rachel waved her hand and the image sped up until there was only about three inches from the corner of the snout left unsewn. The image of Rachel picked up the book again. She held it close, took a deep breath and cast a spell. The book began to shrink until it was the size of a matchbox. The past Rachel slipped the book in the gap and finished sealing the toothy snout. She cut the thread and admired her work. Only upon close inspection at the tight, but in some places, uneven stitching, would it be possible to see the fair prize hadn't been created that way.

The present Rachel waved her hand again. The colors in the holographic light swirled like a breeze through the fog. When it came back into focus, the room was almost the same except this time it was dark. Suddenly two black shapes materialized. It was a pair of NeoShadows. The Heartless jumped around a bit before they began tearing the room apart. The viewpoint suddenly changed as the bracelet had been knocked from the dresser. Where the bracelet landed and what it had been covered by left the view partially obstructed. However, they could see what was most important.

One of the NeoShadows jumped on the wall. Its claws caught the corner of the net and the Heartless yanked the peg clean out. The toys in the net avalanched onto the bed. The Heartless dropped and slashed at them. But the blow only knocked a few of them into a pile or rolled them over. The blanket and the mattress took the brunt of the swipe. After a minute of this, the room was illuminated. The NeoShadows looked up and out the broken glass before dematerializing. That must've been when the ship caught fire.

But the best part of the viewing was that if the Heartless had been specifically looking for the Light of the Princesses, they hadn't found it. If they had found what they were after, the gator probably would be in pieces and the Heartless would've retreated as soon as their mission was over.

The image swirled once again and then the light faded completely. Mickey and Jiminy were astounded. The king had heard about that spell before. When cast on an object, you could see what had happened around said object. The more powerful the magic of the caster, the further back in time you could see as well a greater circumference of viewing from the object. The fact that this was Rachel's cabin with her own possessions probably played a pivotal role as well.

"Gosh…" Mickey finally said.

"Well I'll be," Jiminy said, equally astonished.

"I started picking up as casually as I could, just in case it wasn't just the paranoia telling me I might still be watched. So when I pressed my hand against the gator's face, pretending to pick something else up, and felt something hard with corners…" She trailed off. "That's why I was crying. I was so relieved that was all I could do. Because if…because if-." Her voice cracked. "Because if it wasn't there it would-it would mean Xehanort had found my book and had taken the Princesses. And-and that would have been all my-all my f-fault. I was responsible for their safety. If it…there would've been no one t-to blame but me."

Mickey put a hand on her shoulder as her eyes welled up. "It's going to be all right," He assured her. "I'm glad you told us."

"But…I still don't understand." Jiminy said. "Why did you hide the book on your ship in the first place?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to think of the perfect hiding place? Then if you do you're flooded with all the kinds of thoughts and worries of how it actually isn't a good idea. I worried so bad about all the 'what ifs' no matter how impossible they seemed. Then I worried if the protection spells were strong enough. What if Xehanort could get a general location of that many pure lights? Would the world I left them on be safe while he searched? Or would he drop every tree and level every mountain to find them? Nothing I could think of I felt comfortable with. And I couldn't be at ease knowing there was even a sliver of possibility any world I hid them on could be in danger."

"That's why you hid them on the ship," King Mickey said thoughtfully, more to himself than anything. "They would always be near and no one from other worlds could discover the book by accident."

"And then the King got ransacked anyway. Xehanort and his Heartless tore apart my vessel with the princesses right under his nose."

"Don't worry," Mickey reassured. "You said so yourself Xehanort didn't find the book. Everything is gonna be fine."

"But I can't stop thinking about it! Even if the book wasn't what he was looking _for_ , what would've happened if he'd found it even by accident? What if-?"

"Rachel, stop," Jiminy scolded. "You can't go and beat yourself up for something that didn't happen. The Princesses are still safe. You've already worried yourself sick when you didn't know that. There's no sense doing the same now that you do know."

"I-."

"No more worrying. No more worries about what's in the past. No more worries about what could have been the future. His majesty's right. Everything will all turn out for the best. Our focus needs to be forward not behind so we can make sure it will all be fine."

Rachel took a calming breath. "Thanks Jiminy, thank you both. I needed to hear that. Now I guess we-."

Rachel didn't get to finish what she was saying. At that point she, Mickey and Jiminy got the daylights scared out of them. They'd stopped hearing the gears go _tck tck tck_ as they talked and had all but forgotten they were inside a clock. That is…until it chimed the hour. Music played at a very non-intrusive volume, unless of course you were right next to the source. The three of them scrambled to get out and not get anything caught in any of the moving pieces. Once they did, they joined the others.


	14. Clean Up

Naturally there was much curiosity about where King Mickey and Jiminy had gone. Neither of them would say and when insistence failed the subject was dropped. Rachel was brought up to speed that the flower was in fact a warning. And for a good portion of the remaining afternoon everyone pitched in to put the Sky King back together. Only Jiminy stayed behind. One reason was obvious. The only thing he could comfortably have picked up would've been a poker chip. But he also wanted to share with Master Yen Sid in the utmost privacy what Rachel had told him and Mickey. The three of them had agreed the truth about the princesses wouldn't be made common knowledge unless absolutely necessary. But it was also agreed at least Yen Sid should know.

Pick up wasn't that hard with a lot of hands working. The exterior of the Sky King looked pristine. The lower deck looked like a war zone but thankfully a lot of the pieces had obvious homes. Pool balls were picked up and put back in their triangle on the table. Paintings were easily hung back up on their pegs (there were a few disputes as to whether or not they were level). Only Bryan knew how exactly a drum set was properly assembled so he worked solo.

"Anyone else feel we're back to square one but now with a black eye?" Bryan asked as he worked.

There was a dull echo of 'yes's and 'hmp' sounds of agreement.

"Square one? I don't think this even counts as being on the board." Lea said.

There was another dull murmur of agreement.

"Now c'mon fellas. Don't be like that!" Mickey said. "We might've hit a setback, but we'll get back on our feet again."

"Call it frustration from not moving forward." Bryan said.

"But is the ship safe now?" Kairi asked. She put the pool sticks back on their rack.

"Gawrsh, you don't think the same thing will happen again, do you?" Goofy stopped picking up playing cards from the floor for a second.

"I don't think Xehanort would try the same trick twice…would he?" Sora asked.

"Except when it comes to time travel." Riku said flatly.

"True."

"So what do we do now?" Donald asked. "It's not like the bad guy ever leaves a clue behind that wasn't on purpose."

"He's got a point." Lea said.

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "I guess it would be too much to hope for that after scheming for so long that he'd make a mistake now."

"You're both right. Xehanort is too careful to leave anything behind," Mickey shook his head. "I don't think that even once since he started all this he's left so much as a breadcrumb he didn't deliberately want found."

"Yeah, the only time we ever got anything about his plans was when he came right out and told us." Goofy said.

"That would be arrogance and over-confidence talking." Riku said.

"Yup," Goofy agreed. "But even then it never really mattered. He'd told us everything."

"Like trying to sneak up on someone after they already said where they plan on hiding." Rachel said.

"And by the time Xehanort drops the first breadcrumb, it might be too late to undermine his plan." Kairi said. "We might have to see it through and hope we can overcome the final obstacle, whatever that might be."

Many hands made light work so the friends went to the galley once the main lower deck was cleaned up. Plates and dishware, while unbroken were still all over the place. The discussion continued as plates and pans were put back where they belonged.

"How did Xehanort find us on Montressor anyway?" Kairi asked.

"Countless Heartless spies probably reported a lot." Bryan answered.

"That doesn't ease my mind at all." Sora said.

"I hope those pointy ears are burning with all the talking we've been doing." Lea said sarcastically as they worked.

"I actually know a spell that makes that phrase real." Rachel said.

"And why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"Little out of range."

"You can't just concentrate really, reeealy hard?"

"No."

"Didn't hurt to ask." Lea said, disappointed.

"Uh, it wouldn't maybe be too much to ask for some lunch, would it?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah," Donald agreed. "All this cleaning sure works up an appetite."

"We're already in a kitchen so we might as well." Mickey said. "That is, if you don't mind." He added to Rachel and Bryan. No sense inviting yourself to things in someone else's dwelling, manners must be observed at all times after all.

Rachel nodded and volunteered to get something around. Sora, Riku and Kairi gritted their teeth so not to correct Mickey that on a ship the kitchen was called the galley. Side effect of growing up around boats.

"Here! I can help." Donald stepped up and called his staff.

All the cabinet doors and drawers opened again. Only this time they were filled with more than kitchenware. The Sky King had been given a bit of the same magic the kitchen at the Mysterious Tower possessed. No matter when you came in, there was always just enough of whatever you needed. If you woke up craving cinnamon French toast with apple juice, you could always count on that being exactly what you would find on the table by the time you arrived. That was also why there wasn't flour and powdered spices everywhere after the Heartless trashed the galley. If you didn't need anything, the cabinets would be empty. Heartless were sent on a mission to vandalize and they didn't eat so there was nothing to appear for them.

Rachel had already used her own magic to get out all the implements acquired. She was set up on the main counter with a cutting board and Donald had all sorts of bottles of spices and seasonings floating in a parade in front of her. Whenever one came by she wanted to use she tap it and Donald would drop it on the counter. All others were put away. After a bit of magical teamwork and some time to simmer, the big pot of creamy potato soup was ready. The soup was poured out and dinner was soon finished in silence (mostly in silence, there were a fair amount of nice comments about the meal to the chefs).

"A full stomach should help us think better now," Sora said once they finished.

"Always helps me," Goofy said.

"Are we really going to recap again?" Lea asked impatiently.

"You got any other ideas?" Riku said.

Recaps got shorter every time. _**X**_ -blade. Keyblade war. Thirteen Darknesses and seven Lights. Why the ship was targeted and what the next move should be yah-dy yah-dy yah. Recaps weren't doing much good to stimulate new ideas like they hoped it would. Yeah, it stirred the pot all right but nothing new was making its way to the surface.

"Isn't there any way we can bring the fight to him?" Sora asked. "There has to be some way we could get to him first for a change."

"If anyone knows how to make that answer a 'yes' then I'm on board completely." Rachel said, raising a volunteering hand.

"How does Xehanort keep so well-hidden?" Kairi asked. "And is there a way we can do the same? That kind of leaf I'd be okay with taking out of his book."

"Could he be on a world that the rest of us don't know about?" Donald asked. "We wouldn't know where to look if he was."

"I don't think there's much chance of that." Mickey said. "I know I certainly don't know all of the worlds out there. I don't think anyone ever did. Even Yen Sid wouldn't claim to know of or have been to all the worlds."

"But wouldn't he have told us if he could sense Xehanort someplace?" Goofy scratched his head.

"Only if he knew for sure," Bryan said.

"But the theory of Xehanort being on some other, unknown world can't be completely dismissed." Riku said. "That might be why the King was attacked. If we hadn't gotten there when we did, the ship might have been rendered unflyable for a time. We could have gotten back to the Tower just fine but maybe Xehanort counted on the attack to slow us down. The way we all were jumping all over the place to clear Heartless, who's to say we might have found other worlds or even the one he was on?"

"Though he probably didn't know about Hermes could've fixed it," Bryan pointed out. "I'm sure he would've come to us if we couldn't fly the ship to him."

"But that's going a bit overboard on a slim chance, isn't it?" Rachel said.

"What're you talking about? Even if it was completely unnecessary you know he had to enjoy it." Lea said.

"So much for thinking a full stomach would help us." Donald said grumpily. "We can't do nuthin' with more questions and theories but no answers."

"Not saying you're wrong," Riku told him.

"I'm with Sora that we need to find a way to bring the fight to Xehanort." Bryan said.

"Couldn't we follow his Darkness somehow? That kind of signature shouldn't be hard to recognize." Sora said.

"But a trail has to start somewhere before we can follow it," Mickey reminded. "Yes, his presence on the ship was strong and that might've been a way to follow him. But using a door to darkness and instantly going somewhere else is like covering your tracks by going over water. Even if we found where he'd been, once he stepped through a dark gateway they would be no way of knowing where he went to next."

"Wouldn't Master Yen Sid've found it by now?" Goofy asked. "He's had eyes and ears on the watch for longer than any of us."

"You'd think," Kairi said, sounding a bit defeated.

"Hey," Riku said, clearly getting an idea. He looked to Rachel. "That spell I've seen you do, that one where you can make a light point to what you're looking for? Is there a way we can use that?"

"Oh no, it's not strong enough for that."

"What's not strong enough for what?" Sora asked.

Rachel held out her hand and a little bead of light formed in her palm. "Find Donald." The bead stretched like a compass needle and pointed at Donald. "Now find Disney Castle." The needle light quivered and swiveled before pointing somewhere behind her shoulder. "See? That's only the general direction of Disney Castle. Not to mention there is a lot of other worlds that are also in the same direction. If I were to have it look for Xehanort, any number of things could be between me and wherever he is. And I'd have no way of knowing if the first obstacle meant that was where he was or he was on the next world in the line."

"So it wouldn't work?" Goofy asked.

"That kind of locator spell isn't that strong."

"That kind? There's more than one?" Kairi asked.

"Well, yeah. There's a lot of variations of all sorts of spells."

"Really?"

"Didn't any of you pay attention in Merlin's lectures?"

"So there might be a way." Sora said. He wasn't the only one with a new glint of hope in his eyes. "We just need a different kind of spell."

"Hate to burst your bubble, Sora, but it's not that easy." Rachel said.

"Why not? There has to be at least one spell that can do what we need." Sora insisted. "Let's ask Master Yen Sid."


	15. Testing Possibilities

"There are of course several variations of Location and Tracking spells. But not all of them have the same power. The lesser spells are accurate only to a degree. Often their range is limited and requires exact focus on what it is the user is searching for. These lesser spells can also be easily overpowered or misdirected by anyone who knows how."

Master Yen Sid had an air like he'd been expecting his pupils to come to him asking exactly what they just had. He was actually a bit surprised no one had asked about it before.

"So only the most powerful spells Xehanort couldn't hide from or mess with once he knew we used it." Sora confirmed. "Then that's what we'll have to do! What does it take to make a spell like that work?"

Master Yen Sid looked to Rachel. "You did not tell them?"

"I was about to but it was hard to reign in the sudden gun-ho-ness to say anything." Rachel explained.

Yen Sid nodded like he understood completely. "There is one locator spell that is the most powerful of its kind that is known in any world. _But_ ," He said before that hopeful change of atmosphere went too far. "As you _should_ know that a spells power often directly corresponds to the complexity of the spell and power required of the caster. Now, I of course have the power necessary to easily cast the spell. _However_ ," He hated being the bearer of bad news but the sorcerer didn't want to get his pupils' and friends' hopes up. "This spell requires two key components; without which the magic is useless."

"So what are they?" Kairi asked.

The Sorcerer shook his head. Anyone could see he was thinking they were insisting on him beating a dead horse but he answered the question anyway. "The first, while challenging may not be impossible to acquire."

"What is it?" Donald asked.

"Is it an extremely rare plant known as the Dusk Leaf. It's a small succulent plant that is very potent as a magical regent. It can be found on almost every world, provided that very specific requirements are met for its growth."

"And let me guess," Lea said. "You don't have any."

Yen Sid shook his head. "My supply dried up some time ago."

"But we _can_ get more, right?" Sora asked hopefully. "We'll do it. All we need is to know where to look and what to look for."

"I'm afraid that is only half the battle." The Sorcerer continued. "If more plants could be obtained I could extract the oils I need for the spell. But there would still be one final ingredient that I'm afraid I cannot foresee how to acquire."

Once again everyone was on the edge of their seats. Master Yen Sid turned to Rachel, allowing her to continue for him.

"The best locator spells can't be tampered with because the key component to the spell is something of whomever or whatever you're trying to find."

"Something of-?" Goofy looked a bit confused.

"Yeah, something that belongs solely to the person you're looking for. It can be a piece of clothing, their favorite book, hair, blood, tears, just about anything."

"Yeah, like those would be easy to get." Bryan rolled his eyes.

He, like the others, was starting to understand why Master Yen Sid hadn't bothered telling them about this kind of locator spell before. Even if the spell was cast with the rare plant, without the final regent, the magic would point to nothing. It would be like sending a hunting hound loose in the woods and expecting it to find a raccoon when it had never been given a base scent to recognize and had never even seen a raccoon before.

"Even if we collect the plants…none of us have anything of Xehanorts' to finish the spell." Sora said sadly. For a minute at least it seemed there was something that could be done.

"I do."

Everyone's head snapped to Riku.

"What?"

"How?"

"Here," Riku put a hand over his heart.

The atmosphere of the room sunk and became very tense. But Riku continued.

"A small piece of Ansems' Darkness is still buried deep inside my heart. It's silent and tucked away so far I barely think about it anymore and haven't felt it stir in a long time. With all that I've done and learned since then, I can't think of a way it could hurt me or anyone ever again. Ansem is just another side of Xehanort. That Darkness should be enough like his to make the spell work. We can use that to find him."

"Riku," Kairi said quietly. "Are you sure?"

"If there's a chance it will work, then yes."

"You're not worried that…" Rachel began but didn't finish.

The reality of Ansem's Darkness in his heart hadn't bothered Riku in some time; not in the way it used to at least. He had learned a great deal about himself and the nature of Darkness and had come to accept that small piece of Ansem's Darkness was a part of him and very likely always would be. That being said, everyone still treated it as a delicate subject because they all knew _how_ it ended up there in the first place and the trouble and pain it had caused since.

Riku took Rachel by the hand, grateful for her concern. "Why would I worry? If anything were to happen from that Darkness being disturbed…I have you this time."

Rachel smiled and snuggled against his shoulder.

"Very well," Master Yen Sid agreed. "If you are sure then I see no reason why that would not work as the final regent."

"So we can do the spell?" Donald asked excitedly.

"If enough Dusk Leaf can be located, then I believe we can."

"So where is it?" Sora, like the rest of the team was hardly able to contain himself now.

Master Yen Sid described what the dusk leaf looked like in detail. The plant got its name due to its dark color. In the sunlight of the twilight hours, the pulp inside lit up orange like the glow of a firefly then faded as the sun set. It was a small plant, only a few inches tall. In appearance, other than size and color, it was virtually identical to an aloe plant.

"You will have to search in dry or rocky places." The Sorcerer explained. "Deserts, savannahs and canyons are the best places to look. However, if wherever you search is in the midst of, or aftermath of its rainy season you are very unlikely to find it. The dusk leaf thrives on a lack of water. If you cannot find a live plant, that is fine. A dead plant can be dried and powdered. This is not as potent as the oils that can be extracted from the living pulp but it will suffice for the spell."

"This is great!" Kairi exclaimed. "Let's get going!"

"Hold on, get going where? Has anybody thought this out?" Lea asked.

"Well," Sora said, thinking. "The Pridelands are dry most of the year with lots of grasslands, rocky plains and gorges."

"And Agrabah is mostly desert." Goofy added.

"That's just sand." Donald dismissed. "What grows in sand?"

"More than you'd think." Rachel told him.

"What about the Great Forest? There are areas of rocky cliffs and mountainous ranges." Bryan suggested.

"But forests get regular rainfall unless experiencing a drought." Kairi reminded. "Even if the surface was ideal, the weather wouldn't be."

"Good point,"

"Oh! Neverland has a big area of tall dry grasses, think that would count?" Rachel asked.

How could she forget? On her very first day of her very first adventure she and Bryan were chased by Indians in disguise into those grassy fields. And since Neverland already had areas designated to each season, it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to say those grasslands could remain bone dry even if its neighboring regions were getting torrential storms.

"So we at least have a few places we can start." Mickey said. "And we'd better split up to cover as much likely ground as we can as fast as we can."

"How are we going to collect anything at the Pridelands when just going there turns us into lions?" Sora asked (also simultaneously hinting where he wanted to go first).

"There are simple ways around that," Yen Sid told him.

"Nuts," Rachel said. "I was hoping to see what Lea would look like as a lion."

"That's a lot of Ls you just rattled off." Lea said to her.

Rachel nudged his arm in a oh-you-be-quiet sort of a way but they were both smiling.

"So how are we splittin' up?" Goofy asked.

"I think the biggest search team would be at the Pridelands. Most of that world seems a likely place." Kairi said.

"But, then again, so does Agrabah." Sora reminded.

"Donald, Goofy and I can search Agrabah." Mickey said. "They know the world pretty well so we can search quickly. And you know the Pride Lands really well too so you can lead the others. Besides, maybe with a bit of luck one of our groups will find the leaf right away so group size won't matter."

"Still," Bryan said. "A bit of help wouldn't hurt."

Bryan opened the door to the sorcerers study and whistled loudly down the hall. Less than a minute later a loud noise echoed down the stone hallways. It was the sound of sharp clacks on stone and something heavy sliding very fast. Bryan opened the door a bit wider and White pushed his great length into the study. The dream snake coiled up like a rattler prepared to strike. Only his rattle shook like the wagging tail of a thrilled puppy and even looked at Bryan with big puppy dog eyes. It was crazy sometimes how White could display more dog-like behaviors than an actual canine like Seger, who burst through the door just seconds later. The fire wolf stamped his cloven feet, eagerly waiting to do whatever his master wished of him.

"Impressive response time." Bryan said, giving them both an affectionate rub on the head. "I got a job for you guys." The Spirits looked at him eagerly. Bryan looked at Seger. "And you're not going to like it." Seger's ears dropped. "There's something important we need to find. You two are going to help King Mickey look for it."

Seger gave Bryan a 'why do you hate me/what did I ever do to you?' look. The last few excursions to fight Heartless and make sure Kairi had extra protection hadn't done anything for the wolf to consider the company of others to be any more than tolerable. White on the other hand (or lack of) had no issue with being sent on an important mission. His scales clicked together as a happy shiver ran down his coils. Seger gave Bryan one last 'daddy do I have to' look but the answer stayed the same.

"What about-?" Riku looked at Yen Sid and started to put his hand over his heart. The gesture, like his sentence weren't seen through to completion.

"That will have to wait," The Sorcerer said. "The way you have stepped forward is admirable, but I do not wish risking the worst if not necessary. This search may not yet yield a dusk leaf. I would much rather wait until we have obtained it before trying."

Riku nodded in agreement.

"Great!" Sora said, the gun-ho over-optimistic spirit coming back with interest. "Let's go!"


	16. Seeking the Dusk Leaf

"How does a world seem so much bigger when you're looking for something?"

It was true. Between fighting off Heartless and avoiding the local wildlife (especially anyone they knew (try explaining that)) the savannah seemed to be without end. Oceans of grass danced to some inaudible melody. The crisp blue sky was partly obscured by great expanses of wispy cirrus clouds. It didn't provide as much shade as the team would have liked as cumulous clouds but on the great plains with no shade trees you'll take whatever you can get. Good thing too. Anybody could quickly get frustrated and useless to a search when combing through knee-tall grass for a five-inch plant with the sun scorching down on you. The areas the key bearers searched through were magically marked in quadrants. No sense letting someone waste time on a spot you've already searched.

"Hold it!"

Lea's shout made everybody jump.

"Why are we doing this?" He demanded.

"I think that's already been established." Riku said.

"No, I mean, why are we looking like this? Couldn't Rachel's pointy light spell thing at least give us a less general idea of where to look?"

"Pointy light spell thing? I think your specificness needs sharpening." Rachel said.

Kairi turned to Rachel. "Can it?"

"Um, well…I never thought about it?"

"Never thought about it? We're looking through grass for a plant on the endless savannah and you didn't think about an easier way to find it?" Bryan gave her a look.

"Any of you could've thought of it sooner too!" Rachel defended. "Well, I guess it can't hurt to try." She opened her hand flat and a bead of light formed in her palm. "Okay, find a dusk leaf."

The light stretched and immediately jerked to her right. But after a second it started twitching like a rhythm counter that had gone completely haywire but only in the space of about an inch and a half.

"It's working!" Sora exclaimed. "This just got a whole lot easier."

"I don't know," Riku came over to get a better look. "Does it usually twitch like that?"

"No. So I don't know what it's supposed to mean. It's not like it's trying to find something that's moving." Rachel said. "I guess it could mean there's more than one. I did ask it to find one and it might be trying to point to them all."

"Or it could mean that thing is pointing to another world entirely." Bryan reminded.

"Or it could mean exactly what we hope." Kairi said. "It can't hurt to follow it for a while. We can still fan out search while we go that way."

So they did. Rachel followed where the light pointed and the others spread out in a bit V shape in front of her to comb through the grass.

"Still the right way?" Sora asked.

"I'll tell you if it changes." Rachel answered.

"So will it point down or something if you get close?" Lea asked.

"I don't know! If anything happens I'll tell you!"

"No need to get snippy."

"Keep talkin' and the only thing I'll get snippy with is scissors and do something about that head cactus."

"The hair jokes aren't going to ever stop, are they?"

"You bet your size eleven narrows they aren't."

"How do you know my shoe size? Have you been going through my stuff?"

"We're idiots." Bryan announced.

"I don't think Rachel making fun of Lea's hair has anything to do with intelligence." Riku said.

"I mean, this thing glows a bit in the evening? Why didn't we just wait a bit and fly low over the grass looking for it when it's easiest to see?"

"Thanks for bringing that up now!" Kairi exclaimed, exasperated.

Although everyone was catching onto the vibe of stupidity Bryan pointed out. It did seem to be a simpler approach to the search. Still, no point crying over it. There were still several hours before the twilight. It wasn't very practical to wait around doing nothing until then.

So the search continued. Grass. Grass. More grass. Tall grass. Short grass. Spindly tree. Grass. Big rock. Grass. Snake! More grass. Oh! Dirt! Bleh. Whatever. If nothing else the direction spell never wavered. Well, technically it did but always the same way. The light needle stayed all twitchy but never changed direction. So, they were at least going in kinda sorta the right way (assuming the light wasn't pointing to dusk leaf plants on other worlds).

"Maybe we shouldn't have used Masters' magic and just became lions when we got here." Kairi said. "Maybe we could've gotten the others at Pride Rock to help us."

"And why couldn't we?" Riku asked her. "Sora could go there and ask."

"I think a lack of paws and a tail might put a hiccup in that plan." Lea said.

"I doubt it." Riku replied.

"How d'you figure?"

"Simba knows Sora isn't really a lion."

"Who?"

"Really? Nobody ever told you?" Kairi asked.

"Even _we've_ met him and his pride." Bryan said.

"Nala's really nice." Rachel added.

"Think we should try?" Kairi asked. "More eyes would make it easier to-."

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed. "I think I know this place! We're headed straight in the direction of Wildebeest Valley!"

"Okay, and how does that help us?" Riku asked him.

"That valley is all rock. Think it's just coincidence the direction spell is leading us right to an ideal location for the dust leaf?"

"Worth a shot." Bryan said.

So off again they went. This time searching through the grass with much less _umph_ than before. The direction needle never pointed anywhere else. That eased their minds about not searching more thoroughly along the way. If they missed one, they reasoned, the light would've turned around.

"Whoa," Bryan, like the others wasn't sure what else to say when they looked over the great gorge below them.

"Where does this end?" Rachel shielded her eyes and tried looking as far as she could down both ends.

"Man, that's deep."

Lea knelt on the ledge of the rock. Kairi got on her hands and knees beside him, both leaning over as far as they dared.

"You don't get vertigo, do you?" Lea asked Kairi.

"I don't think so, you?"

"I don't think so either."

"Isn't that a movie title?"

"I think so?"

"Think we could find it at the Tower?"

"You mean for the next movie night?"

"Yeah. You think I'm going to let Xehanort butt in on a weekly tradition?"

"What is it with you three and old movies?" Bryan asked, referring to Rachel, Kairi and Lea's weekly movie night; an event the rest of them had been expressly forbidden from joining.

Sora tried once but movie night was something designated just for the three of them and they'd paused the movie, stopped eating popcorn and refused to say a word until Sora left. Every faction of the team had a thing. For Rachel, Kairi and Lea, it was delicious junk food and old movies.

"What is it with you and old bands?" Rachel countered.

"Touché."

"So down there?" Riku asked, also looking down.

"Probably. It's rocky, warm and dry, just like Master said the dusk leaf needed. Even in the rainy season, rocks would dry faster." Sora said. He too looked carefully over the edge. "HELLO!" He shouted.

Riku gave him a look.

"What?"

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

"You're just sore that you didn't get to do it first."

Lea and Kairi were still kneeling at the edge.

"How long do you think it would take to get the bottom?" Kairi asked.

Lea noticed a small rock between them. "Let's find out."

He dropped it and they both put a hand to their ears and waited to hear the rock hit bottom. It took a bit longer than they thought.

"Hey guys, something's happening." Rachel held out her hand to the valley. The needle of light was still twitchy and pointing the same way it had been, only now had angled down about forty-five degrees.

"That has to be it!" Sora cried. "That has to mean it's down in the valley somewhere!"

"That does sound promising." Riku said.

"But how do we get down?" Kairi asked.

Rachel and Bryan looked at her like she was crazy then looked at each other.

"That's easy," Bryan said.

He and his sister went right up to the edge proceeded to walk straight off it.

"WAIT-!"

But instead of falling they remained level with the ledge, only they were standing in mid-air several feet away.

"I keep forgetting they can do that," Lea grumbled.

Rachel looked casually to her brother. "First floor please."

He nodded and pressed an imaginary button. Then in perfect sync they slowly began sinking out of sight. The remaining four looked over the edge at them.

"Show offs!" Sora yelled down to them. But he was amused all the same.

The bottom was just as Sora described; warm and rocky. There was barely any soil or dust anywhere except what blew down from above. A few tiny, wispy plants tried to grow in the spaces between rocks where soil had collected but it wasn't what they were looking for.

"So glad it's not high noon." Rachel said. "It would be way too hot if it was."

"Can you imagine what a dusk leaf would look like if you saw it from up there?" Kairi asked. "To see this strange glow for only an hour or two before the sun sets?"

"I'm sure it's baffled many a local," Lea said. "But what about us?" He looked to Rachel. "Where to now?"

Rachel refreshed the spell. The light needle still twitched and jerked around a lot but otherwise pointed straight down the canyon.

"I think Sora was right about this being a very likely spot. I think the needle is trying to point to several at once, that's why it's all twitchy. I don't know how far we need to go but this looks to be the right way."

"Finally!" Kairi cried happily. "That narrows it down so much!"

With a new spring in their step the team spread out across the gorge. They hopped from likely ledge to likely ledge like grasshoppers on a hot sidewalk. Foot by foot, top to bottom every ledge and crack was investigated. Bryan flew/hopped near the top layer. Nobody else really had a designated layer they were in charge of. But a search always feels a bit more productive when you know you're closing in on the prize.

"You know," Sora said as he looked around. "I'll be really upset if there are these things all ov-ah!"

"What happened?" Kairi asked, alerted.

"Sorry, it's nothing. Just startled and got startled by a rock lizard. I was about to say how it would be stupid if Pride Rock was actually covered in dusk leaves. All rock, lots of sun…just a thought."

"If it is, I will whack whoever it was that suggested we stay human and avoid the wildlife so hard they'll be blinking pink elephants for days." Lea promised.

"Now, now, no need for violence." Rachel said wisely.

"Hold it," Bryan said. He froze midair. "Anybody else smell that?"

There was a collective groan throughout the valley. If it was Bryan asking about a smell, it could have only been from one thing. But before Bryan could say anything else, Kairi interrupted.

"Found one!"

"What?"

"I found one! We can-! Wait." Kairi stood on one ledge and stood on tip toe to reach the one above it.

"What's wrong? False alarm?" Riku asked her.

"I…I don't think so. But I…I think there's something wrong with it."

Rachel floated up so she was level with Kairi. Sure enough there was a tiny plant matching the description of the dusk leaf. Only it looked all withered and wilty. Yet somehow it looked like the leaf was still full of water the way its pulpy leaves should have.

"Is it dead?" Kairi asked.

"Maybe? That isn't a problem if it is but…" She looked at it closer. "Is this where that smell of Darkness Bryan mentioned is coming from?"

"That doesn't seem right. Well, it does smell weird. Maybe that's what it smells like when it dies? But if not, how does a plant give off the smell of Darkn-ew!"

Kairi touched the plant and the frail skin broke under the slight pressure of her fingertips. When it did, something black and gross oozed out. Kairi tried brushing her hand on the rocks to get the yucky off.

"Yep," Rachel pulled her head back when the plant broke open. "That's Darkness."

"Found another one." Bryan announced.

The other five looked up at Bryan. He'd landed on a ledge high up on the rock wall. They saw him kneel down.

"Black, wilted and mushy?"

"Yep." Kairi reported back.

"I don't think these will help us. I'll bet these were poisoned with Darkness. And I'll bet any others we find will be the same way."

"But how can anything get poisoned with Darkness…?" Sora trailed off. "It was done on purpose."

"Anybody else getting a feeling they're not liking?" Rachel asked tensely. She reformed her direction bead. "Find an untainted dusk leaf plant." But the light bead remained just a bead.

Kairi, who was still closed to her frowned. "That's not pointing anywhere." She said quietly. "Anywhere at all."

No one else said anything. The atmosphere of the canyon had changed. The boys didn't see Rachel's spell or hear what Kairi said. They didn't need to in order to know what must have happened.

"Without a healthy dusk leaf…the spell will never work." Lea thought aloud. His worries were shared by all. "These plants were targeted. Xehanort had to have known we would try this somehow."

"But how? We didn't even think of this ourselves until a short time ago." Rachel said.

"He's always planning ahead." This new blow had Sora feeling uneasy. "Even though there was slim chance we'd even try that spell…he probably sent Heartless to every corner of every world to destroy them all."

"Not at all. I saw to that personally."

It was as if the very air in their lungs turned to ice. The key bearers whipped around. High above them, over the widest ledge a swirling mass of blackness formed. And from it the Seeker of Darkness himself stepped out.

Xehanort had come to them.


	17. Face Off in the Canyon

Immediately the key bearers were on their toes. Bryan took a defensive stance so quickly his back foot almost slipped off the ledge on where he'd been standing since he'd found the second poisoned dusk leaf. He probably got the biggest freak out of all of them. The ledge he'd been on was almost level with the one Xehanort appeared on and not twenty feet away. At that proximity, it was no wonder Bryan was the first to call his Keyblade. This wasn't at all what they were or could have expected.

This time it was the oldest that stood among them. Xehanort looked over them with an…was that an _amused_ smirk on his face? He glanced over to Bryan, then down to Rachel.

"My, my…what a game Fate plays with us." He spoke to the sibling Masters. "This is the first time and the second time we've met. You've never seen me like this and this is the first I've seen you with these eyes."

Neither Rachel or Bryan said anything to the false civility.

"Xehanort!" Sora cried. "No more games! No more waiting. You came to us so we finish this now!"

Xehanort chuckled and shook his head. "Forgive me for misleading you. I have not come to fight this day. That will be for another time."

"Then what do you want!" Kairi snapped. "You never do anything without a reason so why are you here!"

"My reasons are my own, but, you are correct, princess. There is a purpose to this meeting."

"Then could you hurry up and say it so we can get to the part where we all start swingin'?" Lea said impatiently.

Xehanort smirked. "Ah, Number Eight. Recompleted and now a defender of the Light? Such a waste." He finished with a disappointed sigh. "I trust you all received my invitation."

"You mean that flower you left on my ship after you tried to destroy it?" Rachel spat.

Xehanort made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "A bit theatrical perhaps but I had to be sure you would get my message. I'm sure by now you know what it means."

"Yeah, we know," Riku said coldly. "Then why sent a cryptic message at all if you were just going to meet us face to face to ask about it anyway?"

"For the same reason we are all in this barren valley. No disrespect to the Sorcerer, but Yen Sid always did possess a certain degree of predictability." The old Master smiled when he saw Bryan bristle out of the corner of his eye. He may as well have thrown a horrid, direct insult by the way Bryan reacted. "A location spell? Bringing the fight to me? Of course I'd considered all this. I had always been careful to leave nothing behind that could aid such a tactic to fruition. However the flower did concern me. Because if it was meant as a message from me…did that make it mine? It occurred to me the rules of ownership in terms of location spells can be quite blurred. I couldn't very well try and get it back. So I had to eliminate the only other ingredient that would make such a spell a success. If Yen Sid had some of his own, then I would have no choice but to adjust my plan. But, I took precautions all the same and sure enough, here you are, in search of the very regent I destroyed."

No one was about to correct him regarding what they really planned on using to complete the spell. Not like their sneaky tactic of using Ansem's Darkness that still resided in Riku as the last ingredient would do much good now that all the dusk leaves were gone. Even if more were able to grow anywhere, it would take time; time they knew they wouldn't get.

"That can't be the only thing you had to say." Sora said. Neither he nor anybody else would believe Xehanort would finally come out and confront them over something so trivial as telling them _why_ he destroyed the dusk leaves.

Xehanort's expression was hard to read. "I saw an opportunity." He said simply. "An opportunity I found myself most fortunate to have come across. And of course you have something I want."

"For crying out loud don't make us ask." Lea said, exasperated. It wore very thin on the nerves having their enemy so close, even if he claimed he wasn't there to fight.

"Firstly," Xehanort looked between Rachel and Bryan. "I would like to thank _them_."

Those few seconds where nobody said anything felt very, very long.

"Excuse me?" Rachel was the first to say. There wasn't a lot else to say.

"I suppose I should explain. Some time ago when you both entered the realm of dreams, you presented me with a puzzle that I wished to solve.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bryan couldn't help but ask.

"You set the stage in more ways than you realized. When your sister steadfastly refused to answer me when I asked how you managed to enter the world of sleep, did you think that was the end? Did you think I simply cut my losses and never gave you another thought? No, the quandary two children in an impossible place stayed with me. Of course I figured it out. Although Yen Sid shed the mantle of Master long ago, he must have made an exception and once again taken on apprentices. Given time, it wasn't that hard to figure out. Who else would have the knowledge and power to open a door to the heartless worlds trapped in slumber? Getting there myself those many years ago was by no means an easy task.

"In my youth, entering the world of sleep on my own was a challenge; a challenge that took several attempts to succeed. Even then, success was limited. I followed you for short periods while you set out to seal Keyholes, trying to understand you from afar. And by doing so led me to discover how to enter the dream realm easily. I may not have learned about your unique power I sensed," Xehanort directed at Bryan. Then he looked to Rachel "Or how you called an imprisoned Keyblade to your aid from within the world of sleep. But I learned more than I expected to all the same."

"Imprisoned Keyblade?" Rachel said nervously.

Xehanort smirked again. "Stepping through time is a curious business. At that time of my past and your present I remembered that blade you fought with. At the time I was unsure if it was a peculiar fusion of two Keyblades or a new blade altogether. The latter seemed impossible. Then, maybe years later I found myself drawn to a long-forgotten place. Within it I made a fascinating discovery. The same blade as before trapped in a tomb of stone. Naturally I tried to acquire it first but very old and powerful magic held it fast. Disappointing, yes, but perhaps it meant destiny was at play so I let it be."

For Rachel and Bryan at least, it felt like a block of ice had been dropped in their stomachs. Xehanort had once found the cave they discovered No Shortcuts within? Those evil hands had touched the weapon they'd both come to depend on? The thought brought with it a repulsive feeling of being violated. Their special Keyblade…and Xehanort had found it first.

Still, if there was one good thing to be taken away from his little shpeal it was that it suggested Xehanort still didn't know about the true nature of No Shortcuts. Unless he knew and was letting them think otherwise (a possibility they weren't about to throw out) Xehanort was unaware that they shared an ancient blade supposedly dating back to the Keyblade War itself and it had split in two in order to serve two masters.

"But why _thank_ us for any of that?" Bryan asked darkly.

"Oh? Do you not see it? As I said, following you to the dreaming worlds set the stage. I learned how to come and go. I did not know how this knowledge could ever benefit me but I kept it close all the same." Then, Xehanort chuckled. It was a disturbing sound. "Then what does that old fool do? He chooses to open the door to the world of dreams for Sora and Riku to take the Mark of Mastery! Even though that plan did not end the way I had hoped, I still find pleasure in thinking of how I couldn't have orchestrated the whole thing any easier if we had planned it together!"

The thrill in his voice was enough to make anybody feel sick. One way or another Xehanort always seemed to have a plan. Even if plan A didn't work or at least not as it was anticipated, there was always a plan B, and a plan C and maybe even a plan D. And if none of those worked, they all laid the foundations for plans E and F to be better. If there was ever a time where learning from your mistakes was the worst thing for your opponents…

"Can we get to the part where you stop talking so we don't have to keep listening?" Lea's impatience yet calmness had just about reached its limit.

Xehanort smirked. "There is no need for rudeness, I will be on my way soon, Number Eight. There is the-."

"Don't you dare call me that again." Lea warned.

"Of course," Xehanort said with false sincerity and understanding. It was the kind of voice that says you think arguing is a waste of energy but you're still right. "However, there is still that matter of the Princesses of Heart. I know their apparent disappearance was your doing. But how did you manage it, I wonder?"

"You have to know no one will tell you what we know, or if we know anything about the Princesses." Riku said. "Now what did you mean the flower was an 'invitation'?"

"Now, that disappoints me. Surely you could have guessed? No? If I must spell it out for you then I shall. You know what my gift symbolized. What it promised. So it is my cordial invitation to all of you. My invitation to the final battle. The upcoming challenge for you will be the last. You know what I seek. But you cannot possibly hope to know what I have in store. With or without the pure lights, I will seek you out when the time is right. You will come. You will fight. But I promise you," Xehanort's expression changed. It was like a scowl but with a triumphant, maniacal gleam. "I will promise you this, no matter how hard you try the coup de grace will be mine!"

Sora could only guess by context what that phrase meant but he wasn't about to stop and have someone clarify. But he also got the impression that whatever Xehanort had planned to finally bring it all together wasn't finished just yet. That could mean there was still a chance they could cut the right wire before the timer ran out and chaos and suffering reigned everywhere.

Xehanort continued speaking but Sora's attention was suddenly drawn elsewhere. Bryan was still on a ledge level with Xehanort. Although the wicked man gave no indication he intended to fight them, Bryan was still on his guard. Not without reason. Even a twenty foot gap seemed barely arm's length away when so near your arch enemy. And Bryan had never fought or even seen Xehanort before so he had no idea what to expect or prepare for. Only there was something about his posturing…

So much happened in the split second that Sora recognized that stance. That wasn't just an antsy twitch. He'd only seen it a few times but he recognized Bryans' posturing and what it meant. He'd seen it during sparring sessions at the Tower. For Bryan, it was the equivalent of a cobras' sway before the strike; the cats' shoulder-roll before the pounce.

"Bryan don't!" Sora cried the second he knew what his friend was doing.

Bryan's speed surprised even Xehanort but he was quick enough to call his Keyblade and block the attack easily. But Xehanort paused, curious as to why the young Master would make such an obviously foolish decision.

"What do you think you're playing at, boy?"

But Bryan didn't say anything. He swung again but the attack was deflected. Almost. The teeth of The Bass Blade caught within the teeth of Xehanort's Keyblade and held fast. No matter who tugged or how hard, the two blades were stuck.

Xehanort continued watching Bryan closely, like a naturalist observing an animal performing an unknown or unusual behavior. He wanted to know where this was going. He wanted to know what Bryan thought his advantage was. Xehanort tried twisting his Keyblade to free it but Bryan wasn't letting him. Bryan braced himself and held fast but he wasn't trying to fight. The old man had the strangest look when he realized that. The Keyblades were locked. Bryan wasn't trying to free them. On the contrary, was this what he wanted?

"What are you doing?!" Rachel cried. "Get out of there!"

Whether Bryan somehow couldn't hear her or wasn't listening was unclear. His eyes were firmly locked onto Xehanorts'. From a distance, they could see Xehanort was speaking but couldn't hear him. What was he saying? What was he doing?

* * *

The old Master looked into the boys eyes. There was a fire in those dark eyes. That was good. A warrior was useless without a spark. But what was fueling this flame, he wondered. The young Master's face was set, determined, _but why_? His earthy eyes were locked into a deep stare.

"What is it you are searching for?" Xehanort asked in a low voice. He was curious so he didn't try again to free the Keyblades from each other. "What do you seek? Do you truly believe it will help you?" The boy didn't answer but that didn't surprise him. "You will find no answers in my heart, boy, no matter how deep or how hard you try and look."

But that expression didn't change. Xehanort wasn't worried, per say, but he didn't like not knowing. This boy knew something he did not, or at least thought he did, but _what_ was the question. There had to be a purpose, because, surely, no one could be so foolish. Even for him the seconds felt very long. Then, the boys expression flickered, then changed completely. At first he looked unsure or wary. Odd. But then all emotion slipped straight through to terrified.

Odder still. His eyes grew wide and their light danced with fear. His face paled and he began shaking. There was a series of rapid clicking noises as his Keyblade quivered in his trembling hands. He made several strained grunting noises as if he were trying to subdue a scream.

All very interesting…but why? Xehanort could not understand what the young Master was up to. Yes, his power and his control of Darkness was great and terrible…but somehow he knew that wasn't why the boy was suddenly so afraid.

"What do you see?" He said in a low whisper. "What did you find?"

As expected, the boy didn't, or maybe even couldn't answer. Xehanort grinned, an idea forming. He adjusted his position just enough so his Keyblade was at a better angle for striking. He didn't plan to just yet. With the weapons still caught, at best a thrust of the blade would only twist his wrist if the young Master didn't let go. He enjoyed giving impossible ultimatums and now seemed like a good time for one.

Xehanort stepped back, a dark portal forming behind him. If this boy didn't let go, Xehanort would take him through the portal of darkness as his prisoner. If he did let go to save himself, the only way to do that would be to dismiss his Keyblade. If he did that, Xehanorts' positioned strike would make sure he didn't leave the encounter unscathed.

The boy looked positively terrified. He kept trying to turn his head, to look away from Xehanort but his eyes remained still. Sweat beads wetted his dark hair and trickled down his face like tears. Xehanort was surprised he hadn't just broken and started screaming. He still wasn't sure what the boy was looking at, for, or even if he found it. His expression suggested that he had. Then again, perhaps he found something he wasn't expecting. No matter. If he didn't let go in a second he would soon have no choice but to give up his secret. Xehanort would make sure of that.

Xehanort took another step back. The boy was forced to take a step forward. Their eyes were still locked. Whatever he was looking at or for must have been important. Xehanort could hear the others down below, especially the sister yelling. The young Master's eyes flickered, recognizing the situation and knowing he'd have to make a critical decision very quickly. Another step. The tendrils of darkness danced around them. He wondered what the boy would choose. Either way he saw how he might profit. If the brother came to harm, the sister would be sure to retaliate. Her concern for his well-being may turn into a desire to avenge the wrong done to him. Revenge, after all was a great fuel for Darkness. He had tried a similar ploy in the dream worlds so long ago. That time he had failed. But he occasionally entertained thoughts of what it would take to succeed.

He would wait no longer. Xehanort took one final step into Darkness. The boy made his choice. With trembling hands and eyes that recognized the situation for what it was, he relinquished his grip on his weapon. As soon as he did so, the achromatic blade vanished. Xehanort saw his opening.

And he took it.


	18. Bryan's Gamble

"BRYAN!" Rachel screamed.

No one had any clue what Bryan hoped to accomplish by clashing with Xehanort. The locking of the Keyblades had to be deliberate. Whatever Bryan was after, he must have needed to have constant eye contact. He wouldn't have been guaranteed that if they were fighting. Then Xehanort began retreating into the Darkness. It was the most nail-biting, stomach-clenching game of Chicken any of them had ever seen. Would they help or hinder by stepping in? What was Bryan supposed to do? Hold on and go through the portal of Darkness or get away by letting go of the Bass Blade and leave himself open for attack? Rachel screamed her brothers' name when his Keyblade vanished and Xehanort saw his chance to strike.

But then, in a puff of blue smoke, Bryan vanished and the evil Keyblade slashed through nothing. Something small fell away from the ledge, still hit by the residual dark energy from the swing. With the options being taken to who-knew-where by Xehanort or let go of the Bass Blade and risk serious close-quarter injury…Bryan did the only thing he could think of; he transformed into a bird. Merlin's insistence that they learn certain spells paid off in a big way just then. He was too small to be struck and fell away too quickly.

Fortunately, Xehanort was attacking more out of opportunity than pursuit. But Bryan wasn't flying away. He was falling. Rachel wasn't about to wait and see if Bryan just needed time to right himself. She ran toward him and lunged upwards, both hands outstretched. Aided by pixie dust magic, it took her a much longer time to fall until her hands wrapped around something soft and fluffy. Before Rachel had even tumbled to the ground, Xehanort was gone. But at the moment, Xehanort's escape was the least of their concerns. Immediately, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Lea were at Rachel's side. She lay curled up on her side, her hands cupped gently near her stomach. Lea helped her sit up. Carefully she opened her hands; revealing the trembling, semi-conscious sparrow they all knew to be Bryan.

The little bird was shaking terribly. His legs jerked and twitched and the little chest heaved rapidly. But that didn't make any sense. Yeah, sure, it was a close call but why was he acting like that? Why did he look so scared a minute ago? Why did he still look so scared now?

"Bryan! You have to change back!" Rachel said urgently.

Bryan said nothing. His beady eyes flickered open then shut again. He was trying so hard to remain conscious. What had happened up there? It didn't look like Xehanort had attacked or cast a spell of some kind. Yeah, they'd seen Xehanort speak and Bryan's entire demeanor change but were the two connected? If not, what else could have happened? Or worse, whatever it was…was it still happening?

"Rachel," Sora put his hand on her shoulder. "He'll be alright. We'll get him back to the Tower and he'll be okay."

"He has to change back first!" She jerked her hands in an attempt to shake Bryan back to full consciousness. His eyes stayed closed but Bryan folded his wings a little, trying his hardest to apply the effort. But he couldn't do any more. He was either too tired or too weakened somehow to reverse the spell on his own. " _C'mon_!"

"Rachel…" Kairi said quietly.

"Just let him rest. He's gonna be okay."

"No, Sora! He has to change back first! We don't know why he's like this but he can't be a bird when he's still this scared!"

"But…what diff-?"

"It's entirely possible for little animals to be so frightened their hearts beat so fast they literally explode in their chests!"

Sora paled and looked a little sick. Bryan tried to lift his little head but still couldn't manage to change back.

"I'm really sorry about this." Rachel said. She held her brother carefully in both hands and closed her eyes. Seconds later he changed back; gasping hard like he'd been underwater for too long. Come to find out, some transformation spells had a tendency to feel strange and uncomfortable if undone by anyone other than the person who cast them.

Rachel cradled her brothers' head and shoulders. His eyes were closed. His body was very tense and twitchy. His breathing was still harsh and heavy.

"What did that old man _do_ to him?" Lea demanded. He looked up at the high ledge where Xehanort had been. He knew it wouldn't do any good. He knew he'd find no answers at the empty space but there wasn't a lot else to do.

Riku knelt down on Bryan's left side and put a hand on his shoulder. He frowned. "I can feel the Darkness. I'd know that anywhere." He said after a moment. "There's a small part of Xehanort's Darkness inside him."

Rachel went white as a sheet.

"Master Yen Sid will know what to do." Kairi encouraged. "Can he stand? We'll get him back to the Tower and everything will be fine." Although she too looked frightened.

Before anyone could do or say anything else, Bryan's eyes snapped open. He sat bolt upright, pushing away Rachel and Riku as he did so. Needless to say, everyone was startled. Immediately Bryan pulled his legs tightly to his chest and gripped the sides of his head with his hands.

"Bryan?" Rachel whispered.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked carefully. "What's wrong? What do you need? How can we help?"

Bryan didn't answer. His face was ashen. His eyes were wide like he'd just witnessed a horrific murder. None of their words seemed to reach him regardless of what they said. His breaths were now coming light and fast. He rocked and shook where he sat.

"Bryan…Bryan, _please_!" Rachel begged.

He made a sound but it was impossible to tell if it was a muttered word or not. It wasn't. Just a little moan that gradually got louder. A moan that rapidly changed into a whimper, then a strained groan, then a series of tortured grunts and back again.

Every time someone tried to touch him to help him to his feet, Bryan would pull away or flinch as if the contact caused him pain. His friends and family of course would do anything to help him, but the line between help and hinder was presently blurred. They needed to get him back but he wouldn't let them help him to his feet.

"Bryan," Rachel whispered. He jerked his head a few degrees to face her. His movements were stiff and mechanical like a toy with rusted parts. It was all she could do not to recoil. She'd never seen him look anything like this before; the pale face with unblinking eyes wide with maddened terror. This was a side she'd never seen or had ever thought she'd see. "Bryan, please…" She begged. Her voice quivered.

He held her gaze just for a second before turning away. His fingers clawed at his hair. His palms were still clamped firmly over his ears.

Then, Bryan did something that would petrify and haunt his sister forever.

He started screaming.

* * *

 _At the Mysterious Tower..._

* * *

" _What happened_!" Master Yen Sid demanded upon their return.

Back at the Tower, the team had eventually gotten Bryan in his own room on his own bed. Riku quickly told the sorcerer about the encounter. No one had any insight as to what Bryan thought he could accomplish or the extent of whatever Xehanort had done. The part about Xehanort poisoning all the dusk leaves could be divulged at a later time.

Bryan sat, still curled with his knees up on his bed. He'd been silent for a while, only allowing an occasional grunt or groan escape. He still looked very white and was breathing hard, yet slow. Perhaps to calm himself or keep from being sick…or both. But there was something else too. He looked…he looked like he was in the middle of a bad dream he couldn't force himself to wake up from despite his desperate efforts to do so. He didn't blink much either.

"He hasn't said a word since it happened," Kairi relayed. "We don't know if he even can.

"He's holding back."

Everyone's head turned to Lea.

"Or at least he's trying to."

"And what makes you say that, Lea?" There was an urgent hurry-up-and-get-to-the-point undertone in Master Yen Sid's voice.

"Whatever Xehanort did, Bryan's in agony but isn't letting all of it show."

"But _why_?" Sora insisted. "None of us would ever think he was weak. He has to know that. He has to know us better than that. This isn't a time for pride. Why hold in the pain when it only makes it worse?"

"Because of her."

Lea had hit the nail on the head. He'd seen the minute changes in Bryan's frightened eyes when Rachel saw him in such a state. She'd never seen him lose control like that before and it scared her. Bryan had seen that. Even through his own pain, Bryan would do whatever it took to never have his sister look at him that way again.

Of course this revelation was no comfort to Rachel at all. Now she felt partly responsible, knowing her little brother was putting on his bravest face for her despite what it was doing to him. Master Yen Sid waved an arm over Bryan, attempting to magically assess what had happened. Bryan's other symptoms hadn't stopped. If he moved his movements were jerky or strained. He looked like he wanted to shut his eyes so badly, like a child believing the monster would go away if they couldn't see it.

"Anything?" Rachel asked worriedly.

The sorcerer was silent for a moment as he read magical tells from the spell he'd cast. "I detect no physical injury of any kind. From what you have told me, I would have been surprised if there was. Although," One word made everyone in the room freeze. "I can sense a trace, just a sliver, mind you of foreign Darkness. I cannot yet say _what_ Xehanort has done…but it would appear a fragment of himself was left behind."

Fantastic. Riku's suspicion had been confirmed. And that made everybody feel sick.

"But you can help him, right?" Sora asked, very concerned.

"I will do all within my power." The sorcerer promised. Everyone quickly stepped back as he approached the bed. Yen Sid made to place a reassuring hand on Bryan's shoulder before casting his magic to discern the extent of the damage. But Bryan pulled away before the old sorcerer could even come close to touching him.

But that wasn't even the half of it. Bryan never moved his head but angled up his gaze and stared down his mentor with the most wicked and hateful of glares. Yen Sid merely studied that glare for a moment, surmising if it was deliberate or just the product of the situation. It worried Rachel and the others. They knew Bryan. He wouldn't even look at his worst enemy like that.

Master Yen Sid kept their gaze locked, still trying to see passed to what the problem truly was. He caught glimpses that suggested his pupil's actions were not entirely deliberate. Certainly nothing he would ever do in a clear state of mind. Then…Yen Sid witnessed what no mentor ever wishes to see happen to their apprentice.

He saw the control break. He saw the agony win out.

Bryan muttered something. No one could make out what he'd said. He said it again, barely louder than the first time. He still hadn't looked away from Yen Sid.

"Make it stop."


	19. Make It Stop

"Make it stop."

Bryan's voice was quiet but commanding.

"Make _what_ stop?" Rachel begged.

His eyes were still locked with the sorcerers. Perhaps he was speaking only to him. Or perhaps he didn't dare move. Perhaps he couldn't.

"Make it stop."

Bryan spoke a little louder but this time his words sounded like a strained plea. His breathing was all over the place. Sometimes breaths would be fast and shallow to the point of hyperventilating then heavy breaths like he'd just come from a place with low oxygen. His face would flush, then pale. He even _sounded_ like his mouth was dry. His hair and front of his shirt were becoming wet from a sudden onset of feverish like sweats.

"Make it stop!"

The three words were repeated many, many times. Sometimes spoken as a beg or plea. Others, a demand. Others still, a desperate outlet for whatever he was feeling. No one was able to touch him or shake him out of it. Despite the others imploring him to tell them what was wrong, he couldn't even manage to give any clues to whatever _**it**_ was supposed to be.

"Make it stop!" Bryan finally shouted. The ink bottles on his and Rachel's writing desks fractured and started leaking when a soundwave burst from him and spread throughout the room. He finally broke eye contact with Yen Sid and buried his head in his knees; his hands still firmly clamped over his ears and fingers clawing at his hair. "Makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstop!" He started rocking and swaying nervously despite staying very tightly curled up.

"All of you," Master Yen Sid ordered, "Leave now."

"But-!" Sora began.

"I will take care of this."

" _Make it stop!"_

Another sound blast rattled their teeth. The sonicboom shook the charms of the chandeliers and cracked the glass of picture frames on the mantles.

No one wanted to leave. Even though logic wisely reasoned they couldn't be able to help even if they had the faintest idea how, it still felt like they were abandoning a friend. They would have to trust Yen Sid knew what he was doing and accept that sometimes you had to let others fight your fights. The team made their way to the door. Except Rachel.

"How do I help." She said.

"I'm afraid I need you to leave as well."

"Make it stop!" Bryan hadn't stopped shouting. Another soundwave pulsed through the room, making their sinuses tingle.

"I'm not leaving!"

"Make it stop!"

" _You will do as you are told!"_

Everyone recoiled. Even though it wasn't directed at them, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Lea could testify that tone felt like being physically back-handed across the face. Master Yen Sid was the most patient, even-tempered man any of them had ever met. None of them could recall him speaking with such forceful authority before, or ever raising his voice at all for that matter. Even more startling was that it was directed at Rachel. She was one of his senior students. And quite possibly the most magically gifted apprentice he had ever taken on. On top of that it was obvious to anyone who paid any attention at all he cared deeply for her and Bryan like family.

Rachel flinched when Yen Sid's voice boomed the order. She went very tense. It was like when a deer is startled and it freezes as it decides to either run or fight back.

Too many stressful things were happening at once. Bryan was in pain but had tried to hold it back because it scared her. She'd seen the control break when he couldn't fight it anymore. But Bryan never lost control. He just didn't. He'd never flown off the handle for anything in his life. Yet here he was, musical energy, tied to his emotions, exploding from him in a desperate attempt to relieve the pain or at the very least distract from it. The tormented shouts buzzed strangely in her ears. It couldn't be Bryan making those sounds. It had to be someone or something else. Rachel knew it had to be true but part of her mind refused to accept her little brother could or would ever make a noise like that. But the wall of numb denial was coming down fast.

Then Master Yen Sid's voice cut through everything like a machete through the brambles. It felt like being physically struck. The Master had never raised his voice before. Part of her felt alarmed and guilty that her actions had prompted such a forceful and uncharacteristic reaction. The other part was trying not to care. That part lusted to defy the order and help however she could regardless of what the sorcerer said or wanted. Yet there was still that piece that cared about and respected her Master too much to blatantly defy him.

"I can't leave my brother…" Rachel's quiet voice quivered.

" _ **MAKE! IT! STOP!"**_ Bryan roared desperately.

A huge ripple of sound energy burst from him; the biggest one yet. It was immediately followed by a mighty crash. The magnificent stained glass window shattered. There was no musical clattering of window shards hitting one another as they fell. The blast had reduced the glass to a fine powder, leaving only a rainbow haze behind.

Sora couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Rachel by the arm and led her out of the room. It was probably the suddenness and surprise of the massive window breaking that contributed to her sudden complacency. Sora caught a glimpse of Master Yen Sid's _that's final_ look. Even though it wasn't meant for him, it gave him a cold chill all the same.

Once they were all out, the door closed behind them and glowed for a minute with a sealing spell. No one would be able to enter again until Yen Sid lifted it. But there was no spell for sound. They could still hear Bryan muffled shouting 'Make it stop!' through the door. His words were slowly devolving into incoherent shouts of agony. They could feel the sound blasting against the walls as his composure failed. This served as further proof he wasn't letting all he felt show in the presence of his sister and friends.

"Rachel," Kairi said delicately. Rachel had snapped back to herself and now looked like she'd take out the whole wall if it meant getting back in. "Please…let Master Yen Sid try. You know he'll do everything he can to help Bryan. He knows Bryan. He'll know what to do. You trust him, right?" Kairi was shaken by the whole ordeal but her confidence was true.

"Well why doesn't he trust me to help!" Rachel snapped at Kairi. She'd taken to pacing aggressively. Her hands were trembling.

Riku stepped in front of her with a hand on each shoulder to stop the pacing. "Everything is going to be fine, you know it will," He said. "I know what you're feeling, I-."

"Don't you _**dare**_!" She pulled away from him violently. "He's my _brother_! You can't possibly know how I feel!"

"I know how I felt when Sora was in impossible trouble," Riku continued calmly. "As he's the closest I have to a brother, I understand what you must be feeling better than you think I do."

You could see in Rachel's eyes she wished upon him a lifetime of terrible misfortune for coming up with a reply she couldn't rebuttal without sounding childish. But he hadn't done anything so she couldn't be mad at him either.

Before anyone could say anything, Lea was the one who decided enough was enough.

"That's it," He said sternly. Lea took Rachel by the upper arm with a firm, unyielding grip and began leading her away.

"What are you doing!" Rachel demanded. "Let go!"  
"No," Lea did nothing to relinquish his grip and continued walking. Remarkably, his resolve to keep her moving was stronger than hers to stay still.

"Lea, what're you-?" Sora began but Rachel continued talking to Lea.

"I swear to you," Rachel said in a low threat. "If you don't let go in the next two seconds I'll-!"

"Break my hand, beat me to a pulp, turn me into a snail…yep, I'll chance it."

Sora didn't like seeing his friends fight. He knew Rachel wasn't really mad at Riku or Lea but it was still uncomfortable to witness.

Suddenly a pulsing black wall appeared before them, making them jump.

"A dark portal!" Kairi exclaimed. "But how can anybody get into the Tower with Darkness?"

Lea ignored her and walked straight for it, Rachel still fighting his grip.

" _You_ opened the dark gate!" Sora asked, astounded. "But-? How can you still do that? I thought-."

"Let go! You are not taking me th-!"

The dark tendrils swallowed them before Sora's question was answered or Rachel's sentence was finished. Then it vanished.


	20. Making It Better

"What're you trying to pull!"

The dark gate opened to a place Rachel didn't immediately recognize. Lea closed it and at last let go of her.

"Take me back!"

"No."

"Where are we!"

"Still in the Tower."

They were presently standing on the bank of a creek in the middle of an autumn wood. A small waterfall went _prattle prubble_ not far upstream. At its base, not even Kairi would have had to stand on tiptoe to see over the top. Also not far away stood a small moss-covered stone building with a still-spinning waterwheel.

"This is one of the Gardens, isn't it?"

"Yes. It was the most secluded place I could think of that was nearby."

"And _why_ do we need seclusion?" Rachel asked rudely.

"For you to get your head together."

"I don't need you telling me what I need!" She made to leave but Lea cut her off. "Don't make me push you in."

"Go ahead," Lea stepped back to the edge of the bank, his back to the water, arms outspread. "If it makes you feel better, take your best shot."

Rachel quivered from head to toe with frustration. She didn't want anyone to be sympathetic or understanding or reasonable. She wanted an excuse to argue and scream.

"I'm going back to help my brother, either tell me where the exit is or stay out of my way."

"Sorry, can't do it."

"Is this some kind of joke to you!"

"Of course it's not."

"Then why did you take me away!"

"Because you didn't need to hear your brother screaming!" It had gotten to the point where Lea was finally shouting too. "I've known Bryan for the least amount of time of all of you and it _bothered_ me to hear him like that. He's a fun, reliable person with a good personality and a strong heart and I saw him at his absolute worst. And that was as a new friend. I can't imagine what that must have done to _you_."

Rachel was still shaking and glaring at him as though willing every apple he would ever eat to have a worm in it, but at least she was listening. Lea continued.

"I know you didn't mean to snap at Kairi or shout at Riku. No one will hold that against you, you know that. Bryan will be fine. You know that too. He's your brother. It's your job to worry when something's wrong. And I get it. It's the hardest thing ever to want to help or feel it's your responsibility to help but for one reason or another you just can't. You know there's nothing you can do but that doesn't stop you from wanting to try. I get that you're scared for him. You'd have to be heartless not to be. And coming from someone who literally knows what that's like, that's saying something."

Rachel hadn't made to move or act like she were about to interrupt him. But her sad, worried eyes still kept their glisten that she wished he would shut up so she could curse him that every straw he would ever use have a ladybug down it. In that glisten, Lea saw it was possible to push her. Crass, perhaps, but he kept going.

"That being said, Bryan may be your brother, but don't you think for a second that means the rest of us can't or don't care about him like you do. He's a friend to all of us and around here that's as good as being family. It was very selfish and insulting of you to shut us out like that. What does that say about how you must feel about us? That we're somehow unworthy of sharing in your family's trouble? That we're all this great unit until the sibling duo has trouble then it's them against the world? I never would have thought it possible for someone like you to sink to that kind of low if I hadn't se-."

Lea only just saw her move before realizing he was falling. Of course that kind of impulsive reaction like actually pushing him into the stream was exactly what he'd been trying to pick at. Lea knew in her current state he could get her to do something like that if he tried hard enough. Not completely unprepared for it, he saw his chance and snapped his arms around Rachel, leaving her to fall with him. No doubt she wasn't expecting that.

Together they made quite the splash as they hit the water. Lea let go just before impact so he could catch himself and Rachel could do the same. The water was neither deep or icy cold but they were both significantly wet. Lea could hear the hot-meets-cold skizzle sound when he dropped.

"Well," Lea said, shaking his head to rid his hair of as much excess water as he could. "That was refreshing."

He expected to get his ear bitten off for such a lighthearted comment after what he just pulled but he was met with no answer. Lea turned. Rachel was sitting next to him, knees up, leaning forward a little and supporting herself with her hands in the water. He could also see not all of the water rolling down her face was from the stream.

"Hey," Lea said gently. She didn't respond at all. He hadn't really expected her to. Lea could hear quiet little sobs, suggesting he had succeeded in pushing her hard enough to accept the release she needed. Rachel brought up her hands and crossed her arms across her knees, burying her head in her arms. "You know I didn't mean what I said."

The sniffles were getting progressively louder as the struggle, or desire, to keep a brave face diminished. She still didn't look up.

"No," Rachel sobbed. "You're right. I am so, so sorry."

From there she broke down completely and started crying. Lea slipped closer and put his left arm around her left shoulder. For several minutes they sat there, rears and feet going numb in the cool water while Lea patiently waited for Rachel to work the upheaval of stress and emotions out of her system. When the crying devolved into the occasional sniffle, Lea stood up and helped Rachel to her feet.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah," She answered quietly.

They stood on the bank, clothes still sopping wet. Rachel didn't appear to notice. Lea got some Aero magic going as well as heat to help them dry.

"This isn't the first time you've had this kind of scare, is it?"

"No," She sounded deflated and tired. "But then I knew what was wrong and what to do to set it right."

Rachel told Lea in detail about meeting Xehanorts' younger self in the sleeping worlds. He attacked Bryan with some kind of dark energy that she couldn't free him from. She told Lea about Xehanort trying to force her hand, getting answers, their fight and the attempt to sway her toward getting a taste for Darkness in exchange for her brothers' safety. That time she had won, or at least Xehanort backed down, but at least that time there was an enemy she knew how to fight.

Lea felt a bubble of fury roil in his gut. Just who _wasn't_ there whom Xehanort hadn't hurt or stuck his foot in some part of their life in one way or another?

"What do you need?" Lea said. "Apart from the chance to knock that old man right in the teeth? And don't say 'nothing'."

Rachel was quiet for a few seconds. "I need to know he's going to be okay. I need to be there to help him. I _should_ have done something to help him before this whole thing started." Her composure started slipping again and her eyes welled up with fresh tears. "I should have seen what he was doing so I could help, or stop him, or keep this from happening."

"There's no way you could have guessed what he was going to do or how to help him. Heck, leaping at Xehanort like that looked like a very impulse decision. You can't blame yourself for not being a mind reader. None of this is your fault, you have to know that."

The tears and sobbing were slowly working up to a second wind.

"There's more to this that I'm not seeing, isn't there?" Lea said, finally realizing it.

She shivered and nodded, not trusting her voice…not looking up.

So there _was_ another dimension to this. But that second didn't feel right to pry into what it was. Lea knew what did feel the right thing to do was. Without a word he stepped up and gave her a hug. Within seconds Rachel reciprocated and completely broke down crying again.

For a few moments Lea did and said nothing. And in doing so did exactly what a friend should do. She needed to know she had the unwavering support from a friend, so he held her. She needed a moment with her own pained emotions, so he remained silent.

And perhaps that is the strongest point of any friendship as well as the most uncomfortable; to let yourself show yourself at your weakest and most vulnerable.

It's easy to laugh, joke and smile with the ones you like and share interests with. It's a gift to be told their innermost secrets. It's a privilege to be trusted. But for a friend to willingly permit you to bear witness to them at their weakest: that is an honor. In that act, they have given you a piece of themselves they feel you are worthy of keeping. It means you have their deepest, most sacred trust. Trust that you will not laugh or tell them to get it together because you are embarrassed by what you see. Trust that you will not judge. Trust that you will not take advantage of them in any way.

It means a piece of their heart has been rubbed raw, and they depend on you to be their shield until it heals.

Lea understood this. That is why, despite his curiosity, he didn't ask what else was bothering her.

Eventually the crying slowed down into just an occasional sniff. Lea took notice of just how heavily she was leaning into him. He could sense how tired she was. Not that he could blame her. Crying was exhausting and the reason for the crying was stressful; which is also exhausting.

"Hey," He said when the time felt right. "Think you're ready to head out now?"

"I think so," She said quietly. "Maybe Master has found something out."

"No, the first thing we're doing is getting you something to drink and some comfort food. Chocolate fixes everything, right? So let's find you some."

Rachel laughed weakly, but at this point any laugh was a good laugh. She stood up straighter and adjusted herself so she could give a proper hug.

"Thank you, Lea."

* * *

"Where have you been!"

"We haven't seen you in hours!"

"Isn't Rachel with you?"

"In order, one of the autumn gardens. Yes, you haven't seen us for a while because after helping her I needed to take some time for myself. No, Rachel is not with me. I took her to the kitchen for a treat to help her feel better. When she did, she said something about 'stress-baking' and I left."

Lea and the others ran into each other by chance while wandering the halls. In wordless agreement, they all started walking to the kitchen.

"Any news?" There was no need for Lea to clarify what he meant.

"Nothing yet," Sora shook his head.

"I went by some time ago just to check," Kairi said.

She recounted how she'd gotten so anxious and antsy waiting, so she went back to the room. Before Kairi even got close she heard the most awful noises like some sort of mad, feral animal on the prowl. Seger was pacing aggressively in front of the door, snarling, growling and snorting fire. His cloven hooves sparked as he stomped the floor.

Just as Kairi was about to call his name, Seger's mane caught fire and he shot a raging torrent of flame at the door. But despite the wolfs' efforts to see his master, the walls of the Tower were so infused with magic there was not so much as a flake of ash on the door.

When Kairi made herself known, the ruby eyes narrowed like this was somehow her fault. The wolf squared his stance, lowered his head and rolled his shoulders. Kairi had been frightened by Seger's offensive posture. Yes, Seger didn't like anybody but Bryan but she always thought she and him were on good terms. But this time she instinctively knew he would have attacked if she had stayed.

From around the corner Kairi heard very loud _thunks_ that she knew to be Seger hurling his body against the door. The tortured and angry roar of the wolf shook the hallway.

The friends were still quite a distance down the hall from the kitchen when they were brutally assaulted by a platoon of succulent, heavenly aromas that had snuck beyond the door. Yeah, Lea had said he brought Rachel to the kitchen for some comfort food, but it shouldn't take a whole bakery to cheer someone up. Either that or the problem was more serious than they thought.

"Do you hear that?" Sora asked as they neared.

They were quiet. Sure enough, they could hear a voice behind the door.

"Is she singing?" Kairi asked.

"It doesn't sound very happy," Riku commented.

Right away the four of them had their ears pressed to the door like children. The door to the kitchen wasn't as magically protected as the one to Master Yen Sid's study so it was much easier to hear. But whatever Rachel was singing was so quiet they still had to strain their ears.

"… _don't cry for the past, now brother mine. Neither you nor I are free from blame. Nothing can erase the things we did, for the path we took was the same._

 _My dreams made me blind and mute. I long to return to that time. I followed without a word. My brother the fault is mine._

 _So where do we go from here? And how to forget and forgive? What's gone is forever lost, now all we can do is live_."

Sora, Riku, Kairi and Lea exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"Think we should go in?" Sora whispered after a second, uncertain.

"I don't want her to be alone." Riku said.

"Okay," Kairi agreed and slowly opened the door. "Rachel? Whoa!"

Almost every inch of the countertops, table and even a few chairs were covered with cooling treats. The only empty space was steadily filling in with clean dishes as they moved on their own through the sinks and scrubs before coming to rest on the drying rack. Every ingredient and cooking implement was putting itself away or getting washed all without the aid of human hands.

"Stress baking," Lea said. "I get it."

Rachel stood off to the side, leaning against a counter and staring at the corner of the table. Tatania must have been in the kitchen at the time too because Rachel was snuggling her tightly.

Their entry received no acknowledgement at all, except from Tatania turning her head a little. Of course this wasn't a terrible surprise, really. With what she no doubt had on her mind, it was understandable for the coping mechanism to be to space out.

"Rachel?" Kairi asked again.

The Master made a small noise in acknowledgement but didn't say anything or look up. In fact, you might have thought the seams of the universe were dependent on her intense staring at the corner of the table to stay closed.

Riku stood close to her with one arm across her shoulder gently pulling her near and kissed the top of her head. Rachel's eyes welled up and a gasping sniffle escaped. She turned her face away.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you." Rachel said weakly.

"I can't forgive you because I was never offended." Riku gave her the best sideways hug he could while she still had her arms full of cat.

"Any better?" Sora asked.

Rachel took a few long, soothing breaths before nodding and standing up straighter.

"I'll say," Lea said. "So this is what stress-baking looks like."

"It helps me relax."

"You didn't look that relaxed a second ago."

"That was a thinking face. I ran out of counter space so I was stress-baking in my head."

"Well," Sora said. "I guess I'll have to bear the burden of making space for you to continue." He sat down at the table and pulled a cooling rack of chocolate chip cookies toward him.

"Your selflessness is inspiring." Lea said sarcastically. "Nobody touch that!" He pointed to something in a flat porcelain pan. "I don't know what that is but it's mine!"

Kairi made herself a plate with a little of everything. Riku put all the no-bakes into a bowl. Next he made Rachel put her cat down and they sat on the counter with the cookies between them.

"Thanks, guys." Rachel said. "I really am sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"Already forgotten," Sora assured. He made a dismissive gesture. "We all knew you wouldn't talk to us like that normally. You just neede-oh for crying out loud this cookie is blowing my mind!"

"I second that," Riku said, sucking a bit of chocolate off his finger.

A few minutes passed where the only sounds were of munching and Tatania lapping up a bowl of cream so she wouldn't try to go after anything chocolate.

"So," Kairi was the first to say. "Should we go back and see if there's any change?"

"It _has_ been a while." Sora said.

"But wouldn't Master Yen Sid have called for us if he found anything out?" Riku asked.

"I want to go." Rachel said.

No one questioned or argued this time. Although Lea was finding it hard to leave the apple tart behind.

* * *

As the group rounded the corner to the hallway to Rachel and Bryan's room, Master Yen Sid was just coming out. The sorcerer stepped aside to allow a still-growling Seger to lunge through the door passed him.

Master Yen Sid turned and saw them. Rachel froze. Everyone else stood very stiff and waited with baited breath. What did it mean if he was _just_ _now_ coming out?

The old sorcerer smiled and nodded.

If the collective relief of the five friends had physical force, a boulder the size of a house would have been split clean in half.

Yen Sid met them halfway down the hall. He looked weary.

"So Bryan's okay?" Sora asked anxiously.

"He's not in any danger." The sorcerer confirmed.

"So what happened?" Riku asked.

Yen Sid shook his head. "Sadly for all my efforts I was unable to glean what _began_ the chain of events that followed the encounter. But," He reassured. "I searched extensively but found no damage of Xehanort's Darkness upon his heart."

"Is he awake?" Kairi asked.

"Couldn't we just ask him?" Lea asked.

"He is conscious but resting. Now is not the time for questions."

"What about a visit?" Rachel asked with the inflection she expected the answer to be no.

"You may see him." Yen Sid told her.

The others took 'you' not to be in the collective sense and he was talking solely to Rachel. That was okay. For now they would be satisfied with knowing Bryan was going to be fine.

But Rachel didn't move.

Her eyes angled downward. "Master, I-."

Yen Sid put a hand on her shoulder. "There is no need."

"But-!"

"Do you really think I would hold caring about your family against you?"

Rachel didn't look up, not ready to look into the eyes that forgave so easily when she felt she didn't deserve it.


	21. Success and Curse

*sniff* Only one review for the previous chapter? I've never worked so hard and polished and edited a chapter like that before. *sniff*

* * *

The room was dark. The curtain had been pulled across the great window, making it impossible to tell if the glass had been repaired.

The first things Rachel heard upon entering were a series of high-pitched whines and weak chuckles. Bryan was awake but lying down. Seger was lying at his masters side, head and neck sprawled over Bryan's torso. With his left hand Bryan scratched around Segers' ears. With the other hand he slowly stroked up and down the wolfs' body, assuring him he was okay. Little Eli had gotten into the room somehow, or maybe he'd been hiding under one of the beds the whole time. The fluffy cub paced along the edge of the bed. Although a baby, he could tell there was something going on and wanted to know what it was.

"Hey," Rachel said softly. Elias heard her and scurried to her feet. She picked him up.

Bryan turned his head as far as he could manage. "Hey." He replied.

Seger jerked his head up and growled at her.

"Oh shut up, dog. I'm not scared of you." Rachel came over to the bed and dropped Eli. He could be present, otherwise he'd just mewl and cry but he wasn't her main focus right now. Seger laid back down but still had an annoying warning growl in his throat for a minute, even with Bryan telling him to stop.

"Everybody knows I'm not dead, right?" Bryan asked, trying to make a lighter atmosphere but found he didn't really have the energy. It had only been a few hours but he had circles under his eyes like he hadn't gotten any decent sleep in a while. He was also much paler than normal.

"Master told us you were doing okay."

"I'll live. Hey, what's wrong?"

Rachel looked at him sadly then crawled onto the bed. She laid her head on his pillow. Their heads were close and their bodies formed a bendy right angle. She chuckled weakly after she got settled.

"You're the one who just went through who-knows-what and you're asking _me_ what's wrong?"

Bryan lifted his left hand from Seger's head to the pillow. Rachel took it and held on (as best a grip with two left hands could).

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"What do you have to be sorry for? The only thing I hate you for right now is thinking you could stare down Xehanort…or whatever it was you thought you were doing."

Bryan closed his eyes for a while. His breathing wasn't heavy or labored but he wasn't completely relaxed either.

"You guys need to know something. And I know you won't believe it."

His long pause between speaking had made Rachel wonder if he'd drifted off.

"What?" She asked anxiously.

Bryan took a long breath, not so much because what he was about to say was difficult, but his body was very tired despite his mind being sharp and alert.

"This is all my fault. Xehanort didn't do anything to me."

Rachel was quiet a moment, processing what he said. When it sank in, Bryan had been right, she couldn't believe it.

"No, we saw you both. Xehanort he…when your Keyblades were locked. It was right after that you were in pain. How could that not have been him hurting you?"

"Honestly? I had him just as confused as you guys."

"But Riku and Master could sense a piece of Xehanort's darkness within you!"

"That's not exactly what you think."

Bryan adjusted himself and took several restful breaths before continuing. Rachel wanted to know what he was talking about yet at the same time noted how even thinking back to it was causing visible stress. He looked as though he were trying to concentrate through a bad headache.

"The Darkness you sensed did belong to Xehanort. But he didn't _put_ it there. I don't even think he realized I picked it up. I certainly wasn't _trying_ to pick up any darkness. I didn't even know what would happen until it started happening. I had an idea back there. A crazy, really stupid idea but I just knew if I could make it work it would be the best thing for all of us."

"The more you talk the less sense you make." Rachel squeezed his hand. " _What exactly were you trying to do_?"

Bryan took a long breath.

"I was listening for Xehanort's Heart Song."

Once again Rachel had a hard time processing what he said.

"And I found it."

"Bu-but what good could that have _possibly_ done?"

"The location spell would never have worked without the dusk leaves. But finding Xehanort first and bringing the fight to him was still our best option. Now I have something even better. He'll never be able to sneak up on me now. No matter where I go…if he's there too I'll be the first to know. Remember?"

"'The music in all things'." Rachel breathed, catching on to what he was talking about.

Some time ago Bryan, Sora and Kairi were exploring a hedge maze in the Hall of Gardens. It was there the Master first explained to his friends about Heart Songs and what his gift for music allowed him to hear. It was also there he explained to the Princess of Heart how he would always be able to find her now that he knew the sound of her heart. Music existed in all things; Bryan understood that better than anyone. Hearts sang and melded harmoniously with the music of their worlds. Normally human hearts he didn't know only made beautiful white noise against the rhythm of the land, sea or sky. But if he knew the song, he could pick it out from among the other sounds. All Bryan had to do was listen.

Rachel finally understood the brilliance of her brothers' plan. If Xehanort were to ever lie in wait for them anywhere, Bryan would know. A man of Xehanort's power could undoubtedly mask his Dark energy if he really felt it necessary. But no one could stop their heart from singing. It would be like trying to stop your own heart from beating. And if Xehanort hadn't figured out what Bryan had been looking for, he had no way of preparing against it. It certainly put a pleasant smile on her face to think about Xehanort trying to figure out what Bryan was trying to do, whether he succeeded and what he had found out even if it wasn't what he was looking for. It was still up for debate whether Xehanort even knew what a Heart Song was. For example, from his time in Fantasia, Master Yen Sid knew about how the energies and magic of people and places could make music, so it hadn't surprised him when Rachel and Bryan were coming into their gifts. However, being able to hear the melody of places other than Fantasia, where it abounded naturally, was something the Sorcerer had not yet seen. It made sense that music existed everywhere, only other worlds did not possess that unique magic that made it audible like Fantasia. So that Rachel and Bryan had that gift, the Sorcerer was naturally intrigued. With knowledge as vast as Yen Sid's, it should come as little surprise that it was rare yet delightful to learn something new. Yes, it was possible this was common knowledge to someone, somewhere, but the odds that Xehanort was one of those people? Did his knowledge of the heart (or what he thought he knew) also include the beauty of the eternal song of a heart? Of how that song can change? That there exist those who can hear it?

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted when Bryan jerked with a full-body shiver and shifted uncomfortably .

"What's wrong?"

He didn't answer right away. Seger's ears snapped up, sensing something was changing. The movement made Eli jump (he'd been playing with Seger's tail at the time, an action the wolf steadfastly ignored).

"I really hope it will be worth it." Bryan sounded like he was trying not to be sick. "I can't make it stop."

Rachel felt a cold chill crawl down her spine like spider legs. Those words again. Bryan's grip on her hand suddenly tightened, as did his other hand on Segers' neck. The firm grip didn't hurt the wolf, Seger was too tough for that but it did get his attention.

"Make what stop?" She whispered.

"That horrible noise. I-I could always tune it out if I wanted. Whatever it was, I could ignore it. But now-but I-I can't make it stop. It-it won't stop. It's all I can hear! That terrible awful noise!" Bryan was starting to panic. "Nothing should _ever_ sound like that!"

"Bryan! Calm down!"

"That sound! That sound in his heart! It wasn't-it wasn't music. I can still hear it! How could anyone be so-so-!" He tried to get up but Seger wouldn't let him. "How could someone do that to Music! I don't-how could-how could anyone have such a polluted soul to pervert Music to its core! His Heart Song wasn't a song! It wasn't music. It was barely a noise! It-it was-it was…" But there were no words to describe what he heard. Awful. Terrible. Horrible. Those words kept repeating in his mind but Bryan couldn't speak them because they were simply too feeble and ambiguous to accurately describe the sounds he heard within Xehanort's heart.

To Bryan, music was everything. He listened to it. He played it. He heard it everywhere. All things had their rhythms, tempos and meters. He could hear it in all things, even as mundane as a steady footstep. He hadn't told anyone, but his gift was getting stronger. Emotions changed the music around a person. Bryan was beginning to hear happiness if he listened. That was partly why he'd eased up his defensive brother mode with Rachel and Riku. After hearing the sound of genuine joy that rang from their hearts when they were together, he knew he had nothing to worry about. The Master was even convinced with a bit of practice he could tell if someone was lying by the music their being made. If Music could be considered an Element, Bryan would most certainly be an Elemental. Maybe it was. But that was a contemplation for another time.

Now that beautiful gift felt like the most wretched curse. Knowing something as wonderful as music could be corrupted so badly saddened him greatly and bothered him terribly. It was like learning a horrible, dark secret about your childhood hero. And the reminder of just how terribly Music could be led astray continued to echo in his mind.

Rachel was bothered most by his actions and his strained words. She never could have imagined seeing her brother like this. He looked on the verge of a panic attack. Bryan had let go of her and Seger to put both hands over his ears.

"I can't make it stop!" He whimpered.

"Bryan-."

"It's in my head! Make it stop!"

Rachel quickly slipped from her spot across the pillow to right beside him, cradling his head the best she could while lying on her side. She was still worried but most of the raw emotions had been tamed from earlier. Now she could try and be useful with a clear head. Bryan wasn't like this and she needed to fix it. Bryan didn't get scared. He didn't lose control of himself. He didn't cry. If he had a problem, he worked it out himself. Not because he didn't trust or feel comfortable letting others help him, that was just how he was wired. That's just what he did. If he cried, if he broke down, no one ever saw it. That was his business. Rachel was fine with that. No one was going to make him change that. Still… she gave herself until the count of five to be scared.

"What do you need me to do? Just tell me what you need." Because she needed him to be better. It was all a big sister could do to be strong when her little brother was at his weakest.

"I can't listen to it anymore!"

"What do you need?" Rachel repeated. No wonder Master Yen Sid took so long and his magic to keep Bryan calm and at ease didn't last long. Turns out, Bryan's first words were to his sister. Whether by choice or ability, he hadn't told his master anything.

"I need to stop hearing it! It's in my head and I can't make it stop!" Bryan was teetering dangerously on the edge of desperate tears. "I can't focus on anything else! I can't make myself ignore it!"

"What do you need me to do?" She couldn't let him get to the point of tears. Bryan didn't cry. He just didn't. She couldn't see that. Not now.

"Sing! Play a music box! Find a record player! Anything that makes music that's _good_!"

Seger was whining again. There was so little he could do to help his master and it saddened him. But it was the wolf who gave Rachel the perfect idea of how to best help. Or at least…his namesake did.

And so she sang. Even though she hadn't heard it in a long time, there was no way she could have forgotten the words. Rachel took a deep inhale and pursed her lips like she were to whistle; but the sound was not a whistle. Lightly the shrill, sassy cry of the saxophone cackled out the intro note to his favorite song. It was the song that was worn out of all his grandfather's old records from repeated playings. It was the song that made him fall in love with the classic rock genre. It was the song that beget his desire to play music as a child. And maybe, just maybe, it was the song that quickened his ability to hear the music in all things.

" _On a long and lonesome highway, east of Omaha, you can listen to the engine moanin' out its one-note song. You can think about the woman, or the girl you knew the night before._

 _But your thoughts will soon be wanderin', the way they always do. When you're riding sixteen hours and there's nothing much to do. And you don't feel much like ridin', you just wish the trip was through._

 _Say here I am…on the road again. There I am…up on the stage. Here I go…playin' star again. There I go,_

 _Turn The Page."_


	22. Getting Much-Needed Help

"Do you think everything's okay?" Kairi asked.

On Master Yen Sid's instructions they were all waiting in the sorcerers study. Merlin and the three good fairies had been informed and were present as well. It had been about an hour since Rachel had gone in to see her brother.

"That's the third time you've asked that in the last fifteen minutes." Lea replied.

"I know, I just wish we knew more."

"Indeed, my dear, indeed." Merlin agreed somberly. Yen Sid contacted the wizard shortly after treating Bryan. After all, he was Bryan's teacher too.

The sound of the heavy door sliding open immediately caused all heads to snap in that direction. Rachel came through the door alone. She looked like she had just gotten up from a rough nights sleep. No one said anything. The tension in the air as they waited for an explanation spoke for itself. Master Yen Sid didn't get up from his chair but looked at her expectantly as she approached the desk.

"I think King Mickey should hear this too." Was the first and only thing she said.

Yen Sid nodded. Everyone else was surprised her first sentence wasn't a bit more informative, like whether Bryan was okay. Asking for King Mickey to be present gave them a sinking feeling. What exactly had Rachel found out?

Minutes after Yen Sid sent the message to Disney Castle, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy arrived at the Tower. They hadn't been successful either in their search for the dusk leaf and had regrouped on their own time back at Disney Castle. They didn't know yet what was going on. They thought it odd when Seger just bailed on them a while ago, but according to reports, the fire wolf respected no one but Bryan so the trio assumed maybe he'd just gotten tired of taking orders from someone who wasn't his alpha.

"Master Yen Sid," Mickey said approaching the desk. "What's happened? Your message sounded important but didn't say what's going on. You would have told us if the last ingredient was found, right?"

The sorcerer extended a hand in Rachel's direction. "Tell us everything." He said.

And so she did.

Rachel began by revealing what Bryan's goal had been. He'd engaged with Xehanort in order to learn his Heart Song. He'd found what he was looking for.

"Uh, what's a Heart Song?" Goofy asked. He was thinking hard but couldn't recall ever hearing about them before.

Rachel reiterated for Mickey, Donald and Goofy what a Heart Song was and how she and her brother could hear them. Part of Bryan's talent for hearing a Heart Song was being able to single out a song he recognized from all the other sounds a world and its people made. Not even Rachel could do that. So far, all she could tell was if the song of a heart she knew changed or was changing just by being near them. That was the good news. Now that Bryan knew Xehanort's Heart Song, he would be able to hear him if he was near. Xehanort wouldn't be able to keep his presence secret.

"I remember Bryan telling me that when I heard my Heart Song for the first time." Kairi said, thinking back to the hedge maze.

"That's great news!" Donald said. "He won't be sneaking up on us anymore!"

"Wait, Donald." King Mickey said. He turned to Rachel. "You said that was the _good_ news."

"And edge on Xehanort is the good news." Rachel confirmed.

"*Gulp* So…what's the bad news?" Goofy asked meekly.

Rachel tried to explain what Bryan had told her the best she could. Xehanort's heart had been so fractured and corrupted over such a long period of time, its music had been broken too. It was the worst case of having a song stuck in your head ever. The noise Bryan heard was terrible. It was the sound of who and what Xehanort really was. Worse yet was how it bothered him so badly. It bothered him to hear the nature of Xehanorts' heart and know that Music had to be perverted so terribly in order to express it.

"The sound is hurting him and he can't make it stop on his own." Rachel concluded.

"So what can we do?" Sora asked. "We can't just leave him like that."

"He will get better, right?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"Good music seems to help." Rachel told them. "I was singing to him most of the time. His favorite songs did a lot of good. And repeated singings of his own Heart Song especially worked really well."

Yen Sid had been listening somberly to her explanation. "So what do we do next?" He finally asked.

Everyone except Merlin and King Mickey looked surprised. Usually the sorcerer was their guide, the wise one with answers and direction. But this time he looked to her for an answer. Then again, why shouldn't he? Rachel was a Master too. She'd earned it. But what good is such a title if a Keyblade Master only looked to others for answers? Good or bad, Master Yen Sid was leaving the decision to her.

Rachel looked to her friends. "I need one of you to help me get Bryan somewhere."

"Whatever you need, we'll help!" Sora said immediately.

"Certainly not!" Flora protested.

"If he is as bad as you say, he needs to stay here and get his rest." Fauna added.

"I agree," Merriweather said.

Master Yen Sid shook his head. "This is Master Rachel's decision. We must trust her judgement." The three fairies looked ashamed by their doubt and were quiet. "Though I am curious where it is you intend to go."

"Beautiful music helps ease the pain, where else would I go?"

It took a second but the others caught the distinctive look of realization that crossed the old sorcerers face when he understood her meaning. He only nodded in approval at her choice.

"So who's coming?" Rachel asked. She didn't seem like she were about to explain what she meant.

"I am." Sora, Riku, Kairi and Lea answered together.

"Somehow I figured that was how it was going to be. Come on."

"You won't be gone long, will you?" Flora asked. The good fairies still looked anxious.

"That's a very real possibility." Rachel answered. She left the room with the rest of the key bearers behind her.

* * *

Rachel opened the door to her room carefully. When she left, Bryan had been sleeping. Quietly they all filed in. A sound caught their attention first.

Bryan was awake and sitting up. He had something in both hands. It was the music box snow globe Sora had given to Rachel at Christmas. Its tinkling chimes floated around the room. The only reason it hadn't been destroyed by the sound waves earlier was because Rachel had enchanted it so it couldn't break shortly after receiving it. Bryans' eyes were closed as he listened.

Seger was still lying on the bed. His head shot up when he heard the door open. The fire wolf laid his ears flat and growled threateningly. Without opening his eyes Bryan found the back of Segers' head and rubbed around his ears.

"It's okay," He said. His voice was very soft.

Segers' ears lifted a little but his red eyes remained narrowed.

"Hey," Rachel said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed. Elias was still there too. He'd taken a nap for a while and woke up again when they entered.

"Hey," Bryan answered. His whisper was softer than his sisters and he still hadn't opened his eyes. "Hi guys."

"How did you know we were all here?" Sora asked.

"I can hear you."

"C'mon," Rachel said. "We're going to take you to one of your favorite places."

"Montressor?"

"Okay, maybe we'll go there after."

Riku helped Bryan to his feet and offered an arm to steady him as they walked. Now they all understood why although he could sit up he kept his eyes shut. He looked like he'd gone several nights without a good sleep. Sora walked close behind, ready to aid if Bryan's mind and body decided to just say 'screw it' and drop to rest.

Once they boarded the Sky King, Riku and Sora got Bryan below deck. Seger had followed them. No one was about to tell the wolf to stay behind.

"Kairi," Rachel said. "Go to the bow and try to attach your Keyblade the way you've seen us do it. Lea, you too. Not sure how or if it will work for first timers."

Kairi and Lea tried it but couldn't quite manage to get their Keyblades to become the figurehead to part the paths between.

"No good," Lea called.

"What now?" Kairi asked. "Maybe one of us could steer while you have your Keyblade up front."

"That wouldn't work." Rachel flew down from the upper deck and walked over to them. "Neither of you have been there."

"Oh? Where are you going?"

Rachel didn't answer. "There's one more thing I can try."

The Master called her Keyblade. In a bright flicker of gold light, First Laugh appeared in her hand then reappeared as the gilded figurehead on the bow. Kairi and Lea were curious about what she was doing. They'd seen Rachel and Bryan attached their Keyblade to their ship countless times. But the Keyblade always vanished whenever they walked too far away.

Rachel knelt by the railing, laying her head and arms across it as if she were praying. Kairi and Lea could hear whispers but neither could make out what was being said.

Suddenly a heavy rattling made them jump. The chain to the ships anchor was winding up all by itself! The wood planks groaned as the ship began to turn and rise. They, very slowly at first, the Sky King moved forward. The colors of the evening sky quickly blended into dark, swirling masses as the ship slipped through the walls of one world into the path between.

Lea looked to the helm. The wheel was obviously spinning, unaided, in a specific direction. The ship turned again and sailed onward.

"How did you do that!" Kairi exclaimed. "Was that some kind of spell? That's amazing! Rachel?"

But the Master looked just as amazed.

"You didn't do this, did you?" Lea asked, noting her expression.

It took a few seconds for Rachel to respond. Before she did, Rachel put a hand on the ships rail, tenderly running her fingers across the smooth wood. "Thank you."

"What was that?" Kairi asked.

"Proof that the King, in a way has a heart of its own. After all that's happened I knew I wouldn't have the energy to will the ship to move all the way to where we need to be. I told it what was wrong, where I needed to be and what I needed its help."

"The ship's alive?"

"In a way, yes."

That was indeed the case. Everyone knows how it feels to be attached to an object. Ordinary things are given meaning and that makes them special. You can get a pen anywhere and replace them by the dozen. But to a writer, a simple pen is the trusted courier of imagination as thoughts are made tangible on paper. When someone makes even the tiniest place in their heart for an item, it becomes special and possesses great potential. The key bearers knew this, as it was the principal that could create key chains out of anything. After all, Bryan never would have obtained the Keyblade, Showtime if the cotton candy he received hadn't been a thank you gift from a grateful mother. The Sky King was no exception.

For years she had been the most feared pirate ship in her galaxy; crewed by vicious bandits and captained by the greediest man of his time. When Flint died she lay forgotten in the heart of Treasure Planet for centuries. Then came Jim Hawkins and the key bearers. Apart from a few gems and gold coins in its hull, it was the only thing in Flint's possession that remained after the planet was destroyed. The sibling heroes claimed it as their own. It was repaired, given a new look, new powers, a new name and most important of all…a new purpose. They made her comfortable to live in and loved her like a home. They cared for it like a friend. When she came under attack, they worried about her like a friend. She had two good-hearted captains who relied on her. They loved the freedom it brought to travel the cosmos.

 _The Rasmarus_ was a pillaging vessel and transporter of terror. _The Sky King_ was a trusted friend.

Quite possibly no other ship in any world had such a history. No other ship had been exposed to so many emotions or was cared for so differently throughout its life. Did she ever really have a chance to not grow accustomed and comfortable with her new captains? It felt good to be loved and needed. So when she was told one of her captains needed help, something stirred deep within the boards of the ship. She had to do something. She had been given a direction. She knew the way. What other choice did the Sky King have then to prove it was as reliable as her captains believed?

Lea, Rachel and Kairi stood at the bow. It felt a little strange not having anything at the helm but moving with purpose all the same.

"So where are we going?" Kairi asked again.

"To the one place where Xehanort's song can be drown out and beauty of all kinds reigns everywhere." Rachel answered. "We're going to Fantasia."


	23. Song of the Ice Fields

The King sailed on for some time after the world came into view. They were up so high all they could see were changing colors as the different regions passed beneath them. Then the King began to descend over an area of blue and white. As they approached, Kairi and Lea realized they were looking at a vast ocean and mountains of glaciers. The ship hovered over a glacier, dropped anchor and became still.

"That was incredible," Kairi said.

"So what is this place?" Lea asked.

Rachel didn't answer right away. She brushed her fingers over the railing. "Thank you." She whispered. "These are the Ice Fields."

" _This_ is Bryan's favorite place?" Lea asked in disbelief. He couldn't quite swallow this landscape of water and ice being a favorite to anyone except a penguin.

"This world once lost its heart and was kept in a dream-state within the pages of a magical music book." Rachel explained. "When Bryan and I entered the dream realm into Fantasia, we were separated. This is where he ended up."

Before Lea could say anything else, the three of them heard footsteps coming up from below deck. Bryan was walking on his own pretty well but still had an arm over Riku's shoulder to be safe. Sora and Seger followed close behind. Bryan looked around once they were on deck. His tired eyes shone a little brighter when he realized where they were.

"Good choice," He said quietly.

Everyone now understood why this place was so important. Music was everywhere. It was like someone left a radio on. The symphony was unlike anything the key bearers had ever heard before. Instruments were identified as the flute, clarinet, trumpet and so on but they didn't sound…natural. Perhaps it was these sounds that inspired someone to create an instrument in some meager, feeble attempt to imitate the sounds they were hearing.

Rachel and Riku got Bryan situated on a chunk of ice at the edge of the glacier. There, the sky and sea could be seen clearly. Even better was how glass-calm the ocean was. The stars and Northern lights seemed to have come down from their celestial cradle to frolic and play on earth. Seger sat dutifully at his masters' side. Rachel motioned for everyone to keep their distance so her brother could have some time to himself. After several minutes, Rachel's gasp caught everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked.

"Nothing, look at his hands."

Bryan had begun drumming his fingers on his thighs. To his sister, that was a wonderful sign. If he was tapping out the rhythm around him, it meant the song of the Ice Fields was drowning out the din in his head.

Suddenly a new sound entered the mix. It was low, long and haunting. It took everyone a second to realize it was actually not a part of the worlds' song.

"What _is_ that?" Lea listened hard and looked around for the source of the odd sound.

"It's a whale." Sora answered. "By the sound of it there's more than one. What are you doing?"

Rachel slipped over the railing of the King where she and everyone else had been sitting. Immediately she caught herself in flight.

"I'll be right back," Rachel called her Keyblade and without any further explanation vanished over the edge of the glacier.

Sora, Riku, Kairi and Lea quickly went to the other side of the ship to watch what Rachel was up to. She darted over the surface of the water. Each time she zipped in another direction, she paused and a light flickered at the end of her Keyblade.

"Any thoughts at all to what she's doing?" Sora asked. He wasn't expecting an answer but voiced what they were all thinking.

The Master was quite a distance away from the glacier now. The key bearers on the ship saw her fly higher, raising her Keyblade. First Laugh glowed and blinked brightly. Lea glanced over the bow at Bryan. If this blinking display was meant for him somehow, he wasn't even looking in the right direction. Lea doubted he'd even opened his eyes. Then, something changed. It took a second to recognize it but there was something different in the air. The whale song had gotten louder. Had the pod been drawn to the light? The answer was obviously yes in the light of what happened next.

With tremendous force a massive body exploded from the calm water. The great whale twisted mid-leap before crashing back down. Two more leapt from the depths the second the first fell back beneath the waves.

"They're humpbacks." Kairi observed.

Still aboard the ship, the four friends watched Rachel fly down to the whales. Two were obviously adults. The third wasn't a baby but still juvenile, judging by its size. The Master hovered above them for a moment before zooming back toward the ship. The whales dove. Less than a minute later the humpbacks breeched the water again. They were heading for the glacier. Rachel had already made it back to the ship.

"What's going on?"

"Were you talking to those whales?"

"Just watch. The best part's coming up."

Down below the whales continued leaping in their direction. It seemed impossible, but with each jump they were not only going higher but taking longer and longer to come down. It was like if gravity couldn't make up its mind. Then, remarkably, on their final leap the whales didn't fall back into the water at all. It was just like how Jewel the Frozluga swam in the air.

The whale family swam up to the side of the glacier, singing their arrival. Bryan couldn't ignore that. He turned to look over the edge of the ice just in time to be cloaked in a great shadow as the whales flew overhead. Seger growled low as the ocean giants swam in wide circles around him and his master. The juvenile tried to get close to Bryan for a rub on the snout but got spooked by Seger's defensive snarls. Bryan shushed his wolf and reached out a welcoming hand to the young whale.

"They know each other, don't they?" Sora asked as he observed the interaction.

"They were Bryan's first friends in the dream realm. When Fantasia got its heart back, we looked for the friends we made in the dream version to see if we could be friends for real." Rachel explained.

"Wait, where they going?" Kairi asked.

One of the adult whales had leveled its body with the edge of the ice cliff. Its pectoral fin touched the ice to serve as a bridge. Bryan had used that to climb on its back. Seger followed. The wolf didn't look like he favored the arrangement but wasn't letting Bryan out of his sight. And with the turn of a fin and a flick of the fluke the three whales flew away.

"That's it?" Lea looked at Rachel. "They're just leaving."

"They'll be back."

"When?"

"Whenever Bryan doesn't need them anymore would be my guess."

* * *

It was more than an hour later when three black masses appeared in the sky. Everyone had gone below deck to keep warm and keep busy in the meantime. The ride had been exactly what Bryan needed. He'd actually fallen asleep for a time. The rhythmic curve of the whales body as it moved was more soothing than a baby rocking in its cradle. In the sky all he could hear was the symphony of the beautiful world around him and the heavy heartbeat of the whale beneath him. Seger lay by his side, keeping him warm. The whale family sang their low, haunting songs just for him. The sky had no sounds of evil and it soothed Bryan's stressed mind immensely.

When the whales returned, everyone was on deck waiting for them. The bull slowed down greatly until he was nose to nose with the bow without bumping into the side. Bryan and Seger jumped down. The wolf looked grateful to have his hooves on something solid and inanimate. Bryan stroked the whales' snout in thanks. The bull replied with a low rumble from deep in its throat. It backed up and slipped over the glacier to the ocean below. The juvenile did a few playful summersaults before following its parents.

After the pod departed, the key bearers met each other halfway on the deck. By the looks on their faces, Bryan could tell he looked as he felt; a lot better. But as he stood before his friends, Bryan didn't have a clue what to say. You can measure how much someone cares for you based on how they worry about you when you're in trouble. Until then, you can only think you know how much you mean to them. And Bryan wasn't the kind do express himself with fancy words or grand gestures of gratitude. But he wasn't put in the situation where a simple expression of thanks would do justice. He had been desperate, scared and in so much pain and his friends…his sister helped make so much of that go away and would continue to do the same as long as he needed them. How long would it last each time? There was no way to tell. Even with the orchestra in the sky there was a repulsive buzz at the back of his mind, reminding him the anti-song was still there. But, for now at least, he was calm. He could think clearer. He wasn't scared.

Bryan looked to all of his friends in turn. "I…" But it was like he'd forgotten how to string words together to form a thought. There was nothing he could think of that would do justice to what needed to be said.

Rachel stepped forward. "Did that help?" She asked quietly.

Bryan's head jerked a little but it wasn't quite a full nod. A nod wasn't enough but the words still eluded him. But he did have something better than words. Bryan took another step closer and embraced his sister.

For several long seconds Rachel did nothing. Her brain needed a second to process what was happening. Bryan wasn't a hugger. Not since they were kids. A welcoming man-hug to a friend didn't count. Rachel could count on one hand the number of times he'd been the one to initiate a hug. Getting a Bryan hug for whatever reason was like finding the winning lotto ticket at the end of a double rainbow. The corners of her mouth twitched down and her eyes misted over as Rachel hugged him back tightly.

Bryan looked up over his sisters' head to the rest of his friends. The smiles and looks he received in return were answer enough, all without the need of words.

"So is now a good time for a group hug?" Sora asked.

Seger snorted with disgust at the suggestion. He backed up against Bryan's leg and practically sat on his foot before looking back to the others, daring them to try and get close enough for a hug.


	24. Getting Better

In the days that followed the encounter in the gorge, Bryan recovered well but there were no further signs of Xehanort. No doubt he was circling the wagons and making the final preparations. But despite the confrontation, there were still many places where Heartless were a problem and those worlds couldn't be neglected.

Although Bryan was slowly getting back to normal, he hadn't rejoined the others on the excursions to fight back the Heartless. Most of the day he stayed in Fantasia, only returning to the Tower in the evenings. Fantasia, like all worlds did have an increased Heartless presence but that helped him too. He could defend the regions of the world while still surrounded by beautiful music. That and fighting Heartless gave him something to focus on.

Seger and White were by his side at all times. White could sometimes be coaxed into going on Heartless raids with the others but Seger steadfastly refused. And nobody was going to try and force the wolf to do otherwise (mostly for the sake of their own safety). Often White and Seger would stumble over or even snarl at each other to get to the Heartless first so Bryan didn't have to deviate from a relaxing stroll or move from a comfy patch of grass if he chose to take a nap.

Fantasia's eternal songs were doing so much good for putting his mind at ease. But, although music therapy was helping, Bryan still had his moments when all was quiet back at the Tower. Every time he came back he looked less and less like he'd been poisoned and his eyes regained their brightness. That being said, there were still times when he'd freeze in the middle of whatever he was doing and start shaking. With the trauma ebbing away and his own strength returning it became easier to push back and tune out the din of Xehanort's Heart Song. However, he wasn't always successful. And thinking about not thinking about something did no help at all.

When this happened, whoever was nearest of course tried to help. But this problem wasn't like getting a thorn out of a friend's finger. Pull out the thorn and the pain stops. There was no way to just pull out this thorn and watch as everything healed after that. Kairi had found a little music box and carried it with her at all times so Bryan could have something pretty to listen to during an episode. Eventually Bryan just started wearing a set of big radio headphones around his neck to be snapped over his ears whenever trying to suppress the sound became too much. There was still reason to worry even when he did that. If after a minute he didn't start tapping along with the song, that meant he was having trouble ignoring the bad sounds. It was disheartening to see just how often he had to use them.

A few nights later was a perfect example of the struggle. In the quiet, with nothing to listen to but the sound of his own breathing, the corrupted song had little to hold it back. Normally Bryan was not only a crazy heavy sleeper but also didn't take much to fall asleep quickly (much to the envy of his sister). But that night Rachel had been awakened by the sound of Seger's hooves on the stone floor. This struck her as odd. Once settled Seger never got up in the night. She carefully made sure Elias stayed tucked in and asleep then parted the curtains of her bed just a hair. Bryan was making his way to the door, holding his head like it hurt and Seger at his side. He hadn't seen that she'd been watching. Curious as to where he could be going and concerned he shouldn't go alone she followed. If it was just to the bathroom or to the kitchen for a can't sleep/comfort snack she'd let him be. But he didn't go to either.

Rachel followed her brother down the Tower steps to the front doors. He exited and continued in the direction of the Sky King. Good thing she'd been floating for silence, she would never walk across wet grass in bare feet. Bryan didn't seem to notice. No doubt the bottoms of his pajama sweatpants were getting damp too but he didn't seem to notice or care about that either. Was this an elaborate sleepwalking? It didn't seem like it. Rachel had stuck to the shadows, curious and confused about what he had been doing. Then she saw something that made her feel terrible. Bryan jumped to fly to the deck of the King…only he came right back down. He looked confused and tried again. But the result was the same. He went up but like a jump on the moon came back down. The foreign song in his head was even butting in on his happy thought? Rachel didn't know what her brothers' happy thought was just like he didn't know hers. Each one was their own business and neither of them pried. But she wondered if it had something to do with music and that was why, after what happened, he couldn't find the happiness in it like he usually did.

This must have occurred to Bryan too because he didn't try again until after a moment of thinking. He stepped back and started the leap at a run. This time he made it. Seger vanished in a hazy orange light then reappeared on the deck. Once again, very carefully, Rachel followed. By the time she snuck aboard, Bryan had disappeared. But the hatch was open. At that point Rachel suspected what he was up to. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard a _ratta tat tat tum_ come from below.

Rachel floated down the steps and sat quietly at the bottom. Bryan was at his drum set but wasn't tapping out anything with a lot of conviction. The beats were either simple or long pauses stood between each one. Suddenly Rachel had the daylights scared out of her when the drums thundered erratically and seemingly without purpose. That was odd for Bryan. Kids hitting on pots and pans had better rhythm than that. Or-? Was he beating out what he heard in his head? Was he trying to make sense of and acknowledge the sound in an attempt to make it stop? Or was he so tired and frustrated he just needed to hit something? All seemed feasible. But it wasn't until she heard a crash on the opposite wall did Rachel decided she needed to step in.

Bryan sat bent over on his chair, frustrated hands clawing through his hair. Seger laid his chin on Bryan's thigh and whined.

"Bryan," Rachel said quietly.

He made an acknowledging grunt but otherwise didn't answer, neither did he seem surprised that she was there. Maybe he was too tired to care. He looked exhausted and frustrated. Unfortunately frustration is good at keeping you awake. Rachel looked across the room. Bryan's shaker was on the floor. Despite how hard it sounded like it hit the wall it didn't break. Maybe she'd send a nice letter to the manufacturer later. Now, Bryan needed help.

"You okay?" Rachel asked softly.

"Is this what going mad feels like?" Bryan hadn't looked up or straightened up. "To have something stuck and roaming inside your own head that you know is there but you can't get rid of? To have something foreign and ugly laugh at you every time you try and make it go away? What if it doesn't stop? What if I can't get it to stay quiet and one day forget about it?"

Rachel didn't say anything at first. Bryan didn't usually voice his personal woes so freely. It said a lot that he was admitting his fears so candidly. Then she got an idea. Not a long-term idea, but adventures started with a single step and palaces were built starting with a humble brick. Rachel went across the room and picked up the shaker. Then she went back to Bryan and placed the shaker back where it belonged.

"Pick up your sticks." She said to him.

"What?"

"Pick up your sticks."

Bryan finally looked up at her but didn't do anything for a second. At last he did as she said but did nothing else.

"Now sit up."

"What good is that gon-?"

"Would you just do it?"

Bryan sighed and straightened up. When he did, Rachel stood off to the side of the drum set. She held out her hand and her Keyblade appeared. With a flick of the wrist her current blade, Treasure in You became Ocean Song. Rachel gently touched the orange jeweled star at the top. It sparkled from within and twinkling beads of light ran down the music lines that wrapped around the shaft. She propped the blade against the drums. A second later music began to emit from the blade. But it sounded strange, incomplete somehow.

" _I remember what my father said the day he paid the piper. You gotta_ -hey, c'mon. I know you know this one."

The music from the Keyblade was the instrumentals minus the percussion. Rachel came in on her cue but Bryan hadn't done anything. The music stopped when she stopped singing.

"Now start again." She told him. "Ready?"

Bryan looked at her. He didn't say anything but she could see the gratitude in his eyes when he caught on to what she was doing. The music once again rang from the Keyblade. This time Bryan filled in the missing pieces. At first it was just basic taps but they became stronger as they went.

" _I remember what my father said the day he paid the piper. You gotta free your mind, don't lose your head. It takes a road to be a rider._

 _The more you want it the less you have you know. And the hardest part is the art of letting go._

 _Whatever they say,_ _don't you know it's just a paper tiger?_ _Don't you know it's just a phantom in your mind?_ _Take a look at all the ties that bind you_ _from behind."_

Rachel kept going. And so did Bryan. She could see how much more focused and relaxed he was now that he was playing. He just needed a bit of help getting the ball rolling.

" _-hear the calling, keep your demons down. Hate is ruling but Love is all around._

 _Whatever they say,_ _don't you know it's just a paper tiger?_ _Don't you know it's just a phantom in your mind?_ _Take a look at all the ties that bind you_ _from behind."_

 _Don't you know it's just a paper tiger?_ _Fear is nothing but a castle in the sand._ _  
_ _And a heart that can break like china in your hand."_

Thank the stars for long bridges. By the time the instrumental break came, Bryan was giving it everything. The chorus repeated once more before the song ended. They both stopped to catch their breath after that.

"Hey," Bryan asked quietly. "Can we do another?"

"Did it help?"

"A lot."

"They we can go on all night."

Bryan smiled gratefully then started beating out another rhythm. Ocean Song must have anticipated his thoughts because it started playing the correct music before Bryan started.

" _I'm waking up slowly to see the sun go down. I pull up the curtains_ _and glance a full crimson town._ _  
_ _I'll take you with me, and you'll see_ _the truth behind the lies._ _And we can start living, it's our city, when the day dies!_ _  
_ _We own the night! We own the night, baby_ _._ _Turn on to me, turn off the light_ _  
_ _We own the night! We own the night, baby_ _._ _Let me set you free, 'cause we own the night_."

"Again." Bryan said after that song had been completed.

Rachel complied. His face looked tired but the spark in his eyes was reigniting. Once again Ocean Song must have been attuned to his thoughts because it began the next song he wanted. From then on every song was one they both knew but of his choosing.

"… _in the masters' chambers they gather for the feast. Stab it with their steely knives but they just can't kill the beast._

 _Last thing I remember I was runnin' for the door. I had to find the passage back to the place I was before._

' _Relax' said the night man, 'We are programed to receive. You can check out any time you like but you can never leave'_."

"One more," Bryan pleaded.

Once again, Rachel agreed, even though there were actually a few more 'one mores'. By the time they finally called it quits, there was less than two hours before sunrise. Rachel's voice had become weak and raspy. It didn't help that a lot of the songs she knew Bryan could play and liked best didn't fit her voice very well. Still, the rock genre in most of its forms he enjoyed had much more thrilling drum opportunities than other genres. And if that's what it took to make him look comfortable in his own head for more than five minutes, then it was worth it.

Bryan's arms just kinda flopped to his sides. He was always a passionate player but not like this. Tonight was a very different kind of passionate. This was more like a much-needed release. And the energy expended to make that happen had reached its limit. He was sweaty and looked completely exhausted to the point of collapse, but, at the same time looked more at ease than he had in days.

The lower level of the Sky King didn't have any beds, and both brother and sister agreed two flights of stairs to get to their cabins was just way too much energy and neither of them would make it. Fortunately the lower area had once been the quarters of Flint's pirate crew and the structural support pillars once functioned as places to hang up hammocks. That part they stayed true to. Rachel had to help her brother get to the hammock across the room. How they didn't just drop to the floor and call it good enough was a mystery. An even bigger mystery was they both managed to get into the hammocks and lay down without tipping over and falling out.

"Hey," Bryan said after a moment. Somehow he managed to reach for her even though his arm had to feel like rubber by then. "Thanks for doing this."

"Of course," She whispered hoarsely. She took his hand and squeezed. "And thanks for not trying to get me to do 'Tom Sawyer'."

Bryan's last bit of energy was spent on chuckling at her before losing the fight and falling asleep.


	25. Listening to the Tower

Just like Xehanort had promised, no one was able to find him nor did he appear again. Searching for him was once again at square one. There were no more dusk leaves anywhere, at least not for a while. Even if the Darkness Riku offered would have sufficed for the spell, there was still that missing ingredient that would make the perfect location spell worthless. Once again they were no closer to anything and had taken a punch for their efforts anyway.

The gears were stuck. Two pieces were grinding against each other even though they wanted to move. But it was so hard to find what was jamming them. If they did see something promising it was just out of reach to pull out.

Every ear and feeler they had was out and keeping watch for Xehanort. But still nothing promising came back. And as far as anyone could tell there was no unusually out-of-the-ordinary behaviors or happenings anywhere. The first time the Heartless roamed free in the worlds they were searching for Keyholes and the villains of each world were gathering the Princesses of Heart to open the final Keyhole. The second big adventure had Organization Thirteen (or at least what was left of it) trying to steer Sora into releasing hearts to access great power. There was nothing like that this time. The Keyholes of every world they knew about had been sealed. If they found new worlds on their travels they would make sure to seal that Keyhole too. The Princesses were all known but currently safe and hidden. The Organization was gone and there were no obvious villains or shady happenings anywhere they looked.

Feeling particularly worried about the current state of things, Kairi found herself walking in a big circle around the grounds of the Tower. It was becoming more and more difficult to stay positive and view the problem just as a challenge to overcome. Kairi didn't like the feeling of losing hope and feeling stuck. She scolded herself frequently for those thoughts. Yet it was so easy to feel lost at a time like this. The only thing she never doubted was the faith that no matter what lay ahead it could be overcome so long as she and her friends stayed together, fought for each other and never gave up. The belief never wavered but there was still the problem of finding the beginning to go with the ending. A middle wouldn't go amiss either.

Just as she was about to finish her lap, Kairi saw that she wasn't alone. Bryan was sitting on the grass while leaning against the base of the Tower. He had his knees up, head back and eyes closed. White lay coiled on one side and Seger stood watch on the other. The wolf turned his head and stared her down with an unpleasant glare.

"Hi," She said.

"Hi," His eyes stayed shut. "And you, leave her alone." Bryan gave Seger a push.

"How did-?" Kairi began. Bryan still had his eyes closed, how did he know how Seger was looking at her?

"He's been looking at everyone like that."

"How're you feeling?"

"Today has been mostly okay. Are Sora and Riku back yet?"

"No. I haven't seen them since yesterday morning."

"Maybe they plan on not coming back until they find something to report."

"I hope not."

"Me either, just throwin' it out to keep talking. I'll take it your last run with Lea and Rachel didn't yield much either."

"No, it didn't. We'll try again tomorrow." Kairi was quiet for a second. "So what're you doing?"

"Listening to the Tower."

"Even the Tower has a song?"

"Well, yeah."

"How long have you been out here?"

"If the soreness in my butt and spine is anything to go by then it's been a while."

Kairi laughed. "You've been listening to the same thing for that long?"

"I don't get tired of it. There's so much to listen to. You know how much this place has seen since it was first built? Even Master doesn't know how old it is. He's not the only person to inherit the Tower."

"Inherit? You mean he didn't build it for himself?"

"Oh no. I guess a really long time ago a lot of top sorcerers and wizards lived here. They were apart of like a supreme magic council. They'd appoint other wizards or their best apprentices to eventually replace them. But eventually the magic community produced less and less great sorcerers. Nobody knows why. I guess as a result of the decline they appointed the best of the best to be _**The**_ Sorcerer. That's the way it's been ever since."

"And each one lived here?"

"Sometimes for centuries, if stories are to be believed."

"You can learn a lot in that time."

"Exactly. The magic cast, the lessons learned, the love, the hate, the failures, the successes and all kinds of other things that happened here all left impressions and shaped the song of the Tower. I'm sure even what we've done here has added to the song."

"Talking really helps you, doesn't it?"

Bryan had to give it a thought before realizing the value of what had been happening. "It does."

"If…if you don't mind me asking, what does the Tower sound like? Actually, what does anything sound like? Is it like a song on repeat? Or does the music just keep going but stays unique to whatever you're listening to?"

"A little of each. But it depends. Some things are on a loop that can last several minutes or longer. Other things are on a loop but sometimes the beginnings or endings are always different while the rest remains the same. And there are some things, like the Tower, that just keep singing."

"Is there a way you could play it so I could hear it? Like how you did in the maze for me and Sora?"

"Not and do it justice, I can't. For a while most of all I could hear was the percussion line and a little bit of music. But over time my gift got stronger and I could hear more. What I played on the Bass Blade for you and Sora was actually a simplified version of what I heard in your hearts."

" _Simplified_? But it was beautiful!"

"Yeah, I only play the drums so that's all I could share with you. Imagine what the true song in all its pure complexity is. The Tower sings almost as complex a song as a human heart."

"Now I really wish I could hear it too. It must be amazing to hear the world all the time."

"Well…" Bryan looked thoughtful. "Here." He gestured for her to sit down beside him. "Move." He gave White a nudge. The serpent uncoiled then re-coiled a few feet away. "I think I can show you."

"Really?" Kairi asked a little breathlessly. She sat down next to Bryan.

"I can try." Bryan offered her his hand. She took it. "Now sit back and let your mind go blank. I don't know if this will even work but we can give it a shot."

Kairi squeezed his hand excitedly and leaned back comfortably against the Tower wall. She tried to let her mind go as blank as she could. For a few minutes she heard nothing but their breathing. Then…there was something. Even when listening and waiting for it…it took her a second to recognize the change. Between their combined concentrations, the barrier came down. When Kairi began to hear it, she nearly let go of Bryan's hand from surprise.

"Is that-?" She gasped.

"Yeah. This is what I can hear all the time."

There was an explosion of sound. The air was filled with all kinds of instruments. But just like in Fantasia, they didn't sound like the instruments she was used to hearing. An entire symphony chorused all around. It was hard to name the instruments that made up the invisible orchestra. For example, there were different horns but they sounded too-too… _perfect_ for the trumpet, tuba or French horn. Everything was like that. Even the music as a whole was hard to describe. It was upbeat and preppy like a marching band in a parade but somehow it was more…more, elegant.

Kairi couldn't believe it. These strange, perfect sounds painted such beautiful feelings. She gripped Bryan's hand tighter; perhaps doing so would make the sound clearer. Her heart swelled as she listened to the story of the Mysterious Tower. It felt like they were there for forever. Every sound had its own deep emotions it brought with it or made the tangible audible. The sound was a feeling. The sound was an image. It sounded like…what did it sound like?

It was the smile when you see a friend you haven't seen in a long time. The sun blazing down on a cool fall day. Then it changed to a warm gust on a sunny summer afternoon. It was the determination in a childs' grip to keep a hold of their kite. It was the joyous tear sliding down the cheek of an old man as he is handed his first grandchild for the first time. It was a fuzzy caterpillar minding its own business in the grass. It was two children on a swing set soaring higher and higher and-and…birds shrieking at each other. Metal tearing. A woman screaming. The crunch of glass as it's stepped on. The scurries of something trapped. The footsteps of someone approaching with malicious intentions. Wails of despair. Something breaking. Walls closing in. No way out. A terrified shriek cut short-

Kairi screamed and leapt to her feet.

"Kairi! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Bryan was on his feet too. Seger bristled and White raised himself from his coiled position.

Kairi felt a cold chill over her skin. Her heart beat fast but gradually slowed as the initial panic passed. She held her right hand as though it had sustained an injury. She couldn't see it but she was very pale.

"Kairi? Kairi! Are you okay? I'm so sorry. You weren't-I would never have done that on purpose."

Bryan made to reach for her but she stepped back, perhaps afraid of what might happen if he touched her. Seeing this, he too stepped back. He already blamed himself for her current state and didn't want to make it worse.

"Kairi…please. I swear to you I didn't mean it!"

"What _WAS_ that?!" She demanded. She spoke louder than she meant to but didn't care.

"I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to hear that. I-I thought I had it under control. It just slipped. I swear I didn't-."

"Was that it?" Kairi gasped quietly. She looked a bit calmer now but still shook a little. "Was that…his song?"

Bryan looked at her, his eyes full of regret. That was answer enough. That…that was what Xehanort's heart song sounded like? Bryan was right. There was no discernible pace. The instruments sounded like the worst possible versions of themselves. And then there were just noises. Noise. That was it. No names existed to describe what she'd heard. But it came with so many foreboding feelings. And that was all in the span of a few seconds before she broke the connection.

"Bryan…" Kairi said softly. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"I would never have let you hear that on purpose. I-."

"I am so sorry!"

Bryan couldn't have looked more bewildered if she had thrown a shoe at him. "-what?"

Before he knew it, Kairi had Bryan in a tight hug and was crying into his shoulder.

"Kairi…" Bryan said, very surprised. "No, you don't have to be sorry, you didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry you have to hear that! I'm sorry that it's in your head! I'm sorry none of us know how to help you!"

Kairi never saw it because she never looked up, but, for a moment Bryan's eyes misted over as the gratitude in its purest form swelled in his heart at her concern.

"I really wish you hadn't heard that." He said after a minute.

"Well, I'm not." She said defiantly. Kairi stepped back and wiped her eyes. "Now I understand. Before I didn't. I couldn't. I had no idea how you heard things or how anything could sound and feel so terrible it hurts. I saw that it hurt you but I couldn't understand how. Now I can. Now I do. Not only does it _sound_ bad, but it _feels_ bad. I only felt it for a few seconds and I was never so scared in my life! And-and you're stuck hearing that? _Feeling_ that? All the time? Before I wanted you to stop hearing it because you said it was bad and it hurt you. Now I want you to stop hearing it because no one should be burdened with something so terrible."

Bryan looked at her for a long time. They'd gotten along as friends from the get-go when Master Yen Sid sent him and Rachel to the Destiny Islands to meet her, Sora and Riku. But until now…now he felt a new kind of respect for Kairi. He appreciated her words more than he could say. Even though it bothered her too, Kairi was glad to have heard even a fragment of the twisted song. Even though it bothered her she was still worried about him. Now she could empathize with his pain, not just sympathize. Even his sister, whom he had described in detail what it was about the song that bothered him so badly couldn't claim that. He didn't know what to say or if he'd be able to if he tried. All he could manage was,

"Thanks, Kairi."

And she understood all the things he didn't say.


	26. Looking for Alternatives

"This is getting us nowhere."

"At least the ice cream's good."

Sora and Riku were taking a short break in Radiant Garden. They hadn't seen or sensed anything new on this world and Leon had reported no change either. Donald's nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie had teamed up with Scrooge McDuck to start a series of ice cream trollies throughout the city. McDuck was obviously thinking long-term that success on one world might be the precursor to an ice cream empire across several worlds.

The nephews had waved Sora over when they saw him and asked if he and Riku would like to sample their latest flavor creation. Even though Sora had become partial to sea salt ice cream, nobody in their right mind turns down a frozen sweet treat when offered. Scrooge scolded the nephews for giving away free samples but did see the benefit of customer endorsement and satisfaction to boost sales.

The boys walked the city streets mostly in silence as they ate. It wasn't until they were more than halfway finished did they start talking again.

"We're not going to recap again, are we?" Sora asked.

"No."

"I hoped you'd say that."

"Going over what we already know for the hundredth time only makes me frustrated."

"Good. It's not just me then. But there's gotta be an angle somewhere we're missing."

"You're probably right. But unless you have an idea of how to find it-?" Riku cut off, giving room for Sora to finish the thought.

"I'm sure it'll come to me if we keep talking."

"Uh-huh."

"Hey! It might!"

"How do you think Bryan's doing?"

Sora couldn't tell if Riku was just trying to make small talk or change the subject. "Every day he looks a little better. He should be back to himself before we know it."

"But that won't do a lot of good if Xehanort knocks the first domino before then. The memory of the song is hurting him now; what about when he's actually faced with Xehanort again? If he hasn't suppressed it by then, what if just being near Xehanort makes it rise to the surface to where it's more than he can handle in a fight?"

"Goes without saying I hope that doesn't happen. I can't imagine what he must be feeling, forced to hear Xehanorts' true self…"

Sora trailed off. Riku looked at him.

"Sora?"

Sora halted and gasped, his eyes bright.

"What?"

Sora tapped his bottom lip repeatedly with the bare popsicle stick. It was obvious the idea bug had bitten him very hard.

"Take your time. I'm in no rush."

"Funny." Sora let his thought reach completion before voicing it. "Think about this, we all know Darkness has a smell, right? Both you and Bryan can tell that best."

Riku raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah. But what does that have to do with what we were just saying?"

"Leading up to that. Obviously the energy of Darkness can be seen. We see that all the time. Remember when Rachel and Bryan told us about when they rescued Merlin from that Madam Mayhem or whatever her name was? They said after the fight they were covered with whatever kind of Darkness the witch used and failed to keep under control. They said they could feel it on their skin and it actually washed off black with water."

"Sora, I've been following you very carefully and I still have no idea where you're going with this."

"I'm saying that's three of the five senses. Darkness can be seen, smelled and touched. Wanna bet under the right circumstances you could taste it? Bryan's ability to hear a Heart Song got me thinking, what if Darkness gives off a sound too?"

Riku was quiet as he thought considered Sora's idea. "Okay, that makes sense. But what good does that do us?"

"What if we can figure out a way to hear strong Darkness like Bryan hears Heart Songs?"

"Something that can pick up Darkness as strong as Xehanorts' or any place where Darkness is massing."

"Exactly!"

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Well, if Darkness does have a sound, then it must have a frequency or wavelength or something that can be heard, right? With Xehanort on the move, Darkness is all over so the sound should be constant. We just need to find someone or something that can hear it and follow it to wherever Xehanort is hiding!"

"And where are we supposed to get this device and-or guru that can do that?"

"See? This is why I need you. You ask the sensible questions that help work up all my brilliant ideas for the big reveal! You're like the Watson to my Sherlock."

"Pffttt! I am _not_ the Watson to your anything."

"Geesh, no need to brush it off so quickly. I was just trying to include you."

"So what is it?"

"What's what?"

"The big reveal!"

"Oh, right. Good thing for us we're-hey! Don't roll your eyes at me! Good thing for us we're already in the right place for a promising start! Come along, Watson! We've got-ow! Did you-? Did you just try to impale me with a popsicle stick?"

"I told you I'm not your Watson."

"Fine. I guess Moriarty would suit you too."

"Then we both die."

"You could always grow out your hair again and then you'd be Irene Adler."

"There's no way I'd be your love interest for anything."

"Well I'm running out of characters! Besides, I have it on good authority that if you hadn't done something with your hair when you did, Bryan would've starting addressing you as 'Princess'."

"No he wasn't."

"Work it into a conversation sometime. You'll see I'm right."

"Sora…"

"Yeah?"

"How did we get so far off topic?"

"You didn't _have_ to insist you weren't Watson."

"So it's my fault?"

"Riku, let's stay focused here."

* * *

"You want us to try what again?"

Sora led Riku to Merlin's house where he also called for Cid. He shared the thoughts he'd had with Riku and asked if there was a way magic combined with technology could somehow pick up clues to the gathering of powerful Darkness.

"So you want me the make yeh like a receiver?" Cid confirmed, thinking.

"Sora's reasoning about Darkness and its application to the five senses does sound plausible." Merlin agreed. "Whether or not you are correct is an entirely different matter. However, in light of what has happened and what is sure to come, I am willing to assist in any way I can."

"Well, we're never gonna get anywhere with you flappin' yer gums, old man. But I think I have a few ideas where to start."

" _ **Old**_!? I say-!"

"We'll leave you two to it. And please don't fight!"

Sora and Riku left the house and wandered the streets for a while. They didn't know much about tinkering or how magic would aid it so they thought it best to sit it out. If Cid or Merlin thought they might be useful, they'd've either told them to stay from the beginning or send for them. The wait ended up being very long but the boys entertained themselves after they found a set of skateboards and proceeded to tear up the city streets with sick moves.

"Sora! Stop playing around!"

Sora, startled by the shout, wobbled and did a spectacular faceplant on the stone. Riku slid gracefully to a stop at his side.

"You okay?" Riku asked.

"Ouch…"

"You still got your nose?"

Sora looked up. It was Yuffie who had called to them. She stood atop a flight of stairs.

"I think so, though it might be a little shorter." Sora told her.

"Well, while you two were off fooling around, Cid and Merlin finished your little project ages ago."

"Oh, sorry." Sora stood up. "We'll head back right away."

"No you won't. Cid took your thingy up to the castle already. He's probably in one of the towers right now, setting it up."

"Okay, thanks Yuffie!" Sora took off for the castle when Riku sped by him first. "Hey! What gives!"

"If you think I'm _walking_ all the way back to the castle you're crazy." Riku pushed off, performed a perfect pop shove-it and continued down the street.

* * *

"I win!"

"Only because you got a head start!"

"Nobody made you leave your board. Besides, if you were really that good you could have overtaken me at any time. But hey, you kept that fifty-fifty going on the stair ledge a lot longer than I thought you could."

"I kinda hoped you'd get dizzy after doing three one-eightys in a row…" Sora grumbled.

The fuss about the race to the castle continued as they ascended. They did find Cid setting up a bizarre device in a small room in one of the high towers.

"'Bout time you kids got here! Gimme a hand with this, will ya?"

The completely assembled device did look a little strange. The main box looked like an old-school radio but with a revamped design. The big box behind it was hooked up to a small satellite-like dish Cid set up in the window. Mostly the parts were shiny metal but others were obviously magic. The inside of the satellite dish was plated with what looked like some kind of crystal or enchanted stone. Bizarre glittering wires and other bits of something were strung across everything.

"So what does it do?" Sora asked.

"It's basically a juiced up radio set." Cid explained. He tapped the big box. "This is the powerhouse and control panel. It'll take the signals picked up here," He pointed to the dish. "And put it in a form you can hear through this." He tapped the radio. "In theory anyway. Gotta admit though, this could be a total bust."

"We're prepared for that." Riku said.

"Testin' theories most always means first-time failures. You could find exactly what yer lookin' for. If you do, I might be able teh gimmick something that can track its origin…or it could just pirate a local radio station an' nothin' else."

"So we just change the channels?" Sora asked.

"Yep. Turn the knob just like you would a radio. Maybe the sound of Darkness can be picked up on one of those wavelengths. And probably a lot of other things too."

"Other?"

"If this is as magically souped up as the old loon claims, you might be able to pick up sounds and signals even from other worlds."

"Cool!"

"Just gimme a shout if you need anything or if you find somethin'." After a brief tutorial of the controls, Cid left.

"Guess we'd better get started." Riku sat down at the table the device had been placed on. He slipped on a big pair of headphones and plugged them into the radio.

Sora sat down across the table to better reach the knob. He also pulled a piece of paper and pen closer to him. He'd log any channel that sounded promising.

And so they began. Sora twisted the knob down to one end of the very long channel options bar and sloooooowly worked it back. Millimeter by millimeter Sora would turn the dial then wait a second so Riku could listen then report if he heard anything promising. If he didn't, Sora would keep going.

"Anything?"

Riku looked up, a little confused. "Should I be hearing Arthur Godfrey?"

Sora laughed and they kept going.

Only…it was extremely tedious and epically boring. After what felt like a lifetime Sora got to the point where he had to force himself to twist the knob one more time. Maybe the next one would be the one. Maybe the next. Maybe the next. Riku had crossed his arms and put his head down after a while, only to make a bored grunt to tell Sora to move on. Only a few times did he act like he needed more time to listen, thought he heard something or told Sora to go back. In fact, sometimes Sora wondered if Riku had fallen asleep. Not like that would have surprised him. Sora looked up hopefully when Riku lifted his head once, but he was just getting more comfortable. Riku did report hearing things. Cid had been right. He reported songs or talk shows that were obviously from other worlds. In fact, the enchanted dish picked up a channel all the way from the Destiny Islands. Then, Riku got a look that got Sora's attention.

"Riku? Hear anything?"

" _Ia or ate natura. E mea arofa teie ao nei_."

"What?

" _Ia or ate natura. E mea arofa teie ao nei_."

"Oh! Oh, hey, is that that one song?"

Riku slipped off the headphones and unplugged the cord so what was playing could be heard over the regular speaker. He continued singing along with the song as it progressed. Well…not really _singing_ , per say, it was more like talking with an attempted tune.

"… _that one particular harbor sheltered from the wind. Where the children play on the shore each day and all are safe within."_

" _A most mysterious calling harbor, so far but yet so near_." Sora continued.

" _Where I can see the day when my hair's full gray and I finally disappear_." And they finished the verse together.

"Sing it, Jimmy," Sora said with respect to the radio.

Riku smiled and plugged the headphones back in.

"Hey! You could've at least let the song finish first."

They only made it through another handful of channels before Riku tore off the headphones with an annoyed growl.

"What?" Sora asked, startled.

"I can't take this anymore! We've had to have been here for at least an hour and all I've been listening to is blurts of words, random sounds and static. Put it back to that station we were just listening to. I can't keep doing this without some kind of mental stimulation first."

"Good time for a break." Sora agreed.

Sora put the radio back and they just listened for a bit. The station they picked up before was still featuring songs by the same artist. This was perfectly fine with Sora and Riku as it was someone they both liked.

" _There is a tale that the island people tell, don't know if it is true but I love it so well._

 _Jolly Mon sings for his supper ev'ry night. People fed him well 'cause he treated them so right."_

"Back to the grind after this song?" Sora asked.

"Might as well." Riku said, resigned. "Unless _Fins_ is on next."

"Agreed."

" _The night was filled with magic. They bid the sea goodbye, swam into the heavens and they stayed up in the sky._

 _Now all the island people when they wish upon a star, see the dolphin and the Jolly Mon to tell 'em where they are."_

"Good song," Sora said when it finished. "We can come to it the next time we need a break."

"Yeah," Riku agreed. "You know, now never tell anybody this and if you do I'll deny it, but as a kid when I first heard this song, I kinda hoped I could ride a dolphin-."

"And see if it could swim you both to the sky like the Jolly Mon?" Sora grinned. "So did I."

The friends shared a laugh then hunkered back down to the task at hand. But after a few more channels, Riku looked up when he realized he wasn't hearing anything new.

"Sora? Still there?"

Sora was chewing on the end of the pen and not moving the dial.

"Are you getting another idea? What is it now?" Riku took the headphones off again.

"Dolphins…"

"What?"

"Remember that dolphin video we saw back in grade school?"

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that."

"The one where they followed the same pod for I think twenty years? They did a lot of research on behavior but mostly how dolphins communicated, specifically how humans might be able to communicate with _them_."

"That's the second time you've done this to me today."

"Talking about that song got me thinking about dolphins. Then I remembered something from that old film and how it might help us."

"Help us? How does an old dolphin documentary help us?"

"Those scientists tried to understand how dolphins talked to each other and how they could learn to do the same. Remember what they did?"

"No."

"They changed the pitch or something on the recordings they'd made. Only when they turned it way down could they really hear it. See? You're remembering now."

"It turned out most of the dolphin calls were too high-pitched for human ears to hear. Like a dog whistle." Riku continued, starting to catch on to what Sora was getting at.

"What if we've been doing this all wrong? What if the sound of Darkness is at a pitch too high or too low for human ears to hear?"

"It's possible. Only now it means we have to start all over again. And," Riku dropped his face in his hand as a thought occurred to him. "What if Darkness _does_ sound like word fragments or static? I'm sure we were both thinking that Darkness would make some kind of low, spooky, foreboding sound but what if it's not? What if the sound of Darkness is actually mundane?"

"Hmmm," Sora looked thoughtful. "Ye-eeeah. Maybe this wasn't my most well-thought out plan. Let's try a few more then take more than a song break."

Riku nodded and put the headphones back on.

"Hmm, um," Sora looked over the control panel. "Which one is for pitch? Maybe…this one?" He slid down a dial but Riku didn't react at all. Okay, so not that one. The next one over maybe? Sora slid the next dial. Only…he did it a bit too far and a bit too fast.

There was a very loud _nyrreeeeee_ sound from the headphones. Riku jumped like he'd been badly shocked and ripped the headphones off.

"Riku! Sorry! So sorry!"

"Ow!"

"Bad move! I'm sorry!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I was trying to change the frequency! There's no need to yell!"

"WHAT? AM I SHOUTING?"

"Yes! You are shouting!"

Riku scowled at him. "I AM _NOT_ POUTING!"

"I said _shout_ , not _pout_!"

"WHAT?"

"I said-you know what?"

Sora took the pad of paper he'd been using and presented the scribbled word to Riku,

 **NEVERMIND!**

There was no way either of them were going to get anywhere until Riku's ears stopped ringing.


	27. Following and Finding

"There you guys are. Thought you'd forgotten where we lived."

"You two look awful. What have you been up to?"

Rachel and Lea greeted Sora and Riku when they returned to the Tower.

"Beating our heads against a dead end." Sora said.

"Not saying it wasn't a good idea," Riku told him. "We just went about it wrong."

"Went about what?" Lea asked.

Sora and Riku told them about their experiment with the radio. They'd started taking turns after Sora nearly blew out Riku's ears but neither heard anything that screamed to them it was the sound of Darkness.

"What about you guys?" Sora asked. "Anything new on your end?"

"Sadly no," Rachel said. "But we do have some good news."

"Oh?"

"Bryan and Kairi left on the King a while ago." Lea said.

"That's good, right?" Riku asked. "Bryan must be feeling better if he's gone off to somewhere other than Fantasia to recover."

"That's what we thought." Rachel said.

"How long have they been gone?" Sora asked.

"I saw them take off this morning." Rachel told him. "Hopefully a few Heartless raids will help him clear his head."

* * *

Early that morning

* * *

Bryan kept mostly to himself the afternoon after listening to the Tower with Kairi. The day after, Bryan was very antsy. Something had happened. Something had changed. He couldn't put a finger on it at first. But, the longer he let it bug him the more sense it made. The more sense it made, the less sense he could make of his own feelings about it. After all, nervous to the point of being sick and being so exhilarated you can't tell up from down both feel very similar. But after a mostly sleepless night he thought he finally had a beat on it and decided to follow his new gut feeling and see if he was right. After second-guessing and second second-guessing himself, the conclusion he came around to was always the same but wouldn't be able to know more until he checked it out personally.

"Kairi!" Bryan called when he found her.

"Bryan, good morning. How are-? Are you okay?"

"Yes and no. Have you eaten?"

"What? Yeah, why?"

"I need your help, c'mon."

"Um, okay. Where are we going? And have you had a chance to eat yet?"

"No, but I don't think I could hold anything down if I tried."

"Are you okay? This isn't making you sick, is it?"

"It's not that. But we need to get going. I'll tell you more in a minute, I promise."

Curious, but trusting him all the same, Kairi followed Bryan to the Sky King. No surprise that once they were on deck both Seger and White appeared, still determined to not let Bryan out of their sight for long.

"So what's up?"

"Well…" Bryan anxiously paced a little bit.

"You okay? What's this about?"

"I…I'm having a hard time putting into words what I think is going on and how it makes sense in my head. So I'm going to start with what makes the most sense."

"Whatever works best for you."

"Yesterday, sharing the Towers' Heart Song with you, it…opened something."

"What?" Kairi asked confused.

"I think…I think it had something to do with you, actually."

"Me?"

"At least that's what makes sense in my head. When I shared the song with you, I had to open a piece of my heart to you so my talent could be heard by you. And I think your heart had to do the same in order to actually hear it."

"I suppose that makes sense," Kairi said thoughtfully.

"But that's not all. If I'm right, I think in that time our hearts were connected…mine was touched by your Light. I think that pure Light parted the clouds in my head and I got a new…clarity, I guess you can call it."

"That sounds good! Glad I could help even if I didn't mean to. So what did that connection do?"

"Firstly, it's gotten a lot easier to ignore the sound for longer periods that I could before."

"That's great!"

"I know, believe me, I know. With that clarity, I started noticing something, only it took me a while to realize it and believe what it might be. I-."

Bryan was quiet for a while. Kairi looked at him expectantly because he looked like he had something important to say but couldn't push it off his tongue.

"I started to…hear the song."

"I know. That's been the problem."

"No, it's not the same. I…it…think about it like this, you _hear_ a song on the radio. If that song comes to you later from inside your own head, you're _remembering_ it. Technically you're not hearing it again until the next time it comes on the radio."

"I think I'm following the example so far."

"After listening to Xehanort's Heart Song the first time in the gorge, everything was the memory of it. But yesterday…yesterday I'm pretty sure I _heard_ it."

Kairi walked herself through the example he'd given and what he'd just said. "You heard it?" She asked quietly. "As in…from the source?"

Bryan swallowed hard and nodded. "It didn't mean anything to me at first but as the day and night went on I started to feel the difference. Even then I wasn't sure because it was so faint. But I think there were times when the memory was quiet and I was hearing the real thing."

Kairi gaped at him for a few long seconds, processing what he said and what it meant.

"Bryan…are you sure?"

"I have tried so hard to tell the difference and I'm sure now the answer's yes. It's faint and, despite how ugly it is, almost indistinguishable but there's nothing else it can be. Volume-wise, the song in my head is never soft. It's either there or it isn't. That's how I can tell. That's how I'm sure."

"Then…then that means you can follow it. You can follow the sound right to Xehanort." Kairi breathed.

"If the sound in my head doesn't interfere with the source as I'm listening for it then I should."

"But won't that hurt you again to be so open to it while you track it down? Even more when you get closer?"

"It might, in fact I'm pretty sure of it. But if it means getting the leg up we need, then I'll chance it."

"Then we have to tell the others! They need to know about this right away."

"No, not yet. That's why I need you to help me. I want to try a dry run first. If it does work then we back-pedal as fast as we can and come back with the others. If I still need to sort some things out then I will. But I don't want to get everyone's hopes up only to let them down if I can't make it work for a while or at all."

"I understand not wanting to disappoint anyone, we've had plenty of that already. But what if we actually _find_ Xehanort?"

"That might actually work in our favor. If he knows we know where he is and will be coming back soon, he might accelerate his plans if he's not ready already. If he's not completely prepared, speeding things up might get him to make a mistake."

"And that'd be great if it did, but what if it doesn't and we get caught?"'

"That's where they'd come in," Bryan gestured to Seger and White. "They're creatures of the dream realm in a world they're not supposed to be. A lot of rules don't apply to them. I'm sure whatever Xehanort might try if he catches us, he won't to be able to control or contain them. They can then warn the others and help will be on its way."

Kairi took a long, calming breath. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Bryan and Kairi sailed through the spaces between worlds in search of Xehanort's song. Bryan stood at the bow, his Keyblade transformed into the figurehead of the ship. Kairi stood at the helm. Steering wasn't hard. She did grow up on an island after all and had her share of experience with boats. And it wasn't like she was doing anything complicated. If Bryan said to go left, she did. They had no idea where they were going so they couldn't possibly be going the wrong way.

"Hold on," Bryan called. "Slow it down."

Kairi glided the King at an easy cruise. "What is it?"

"We're close, I think."

"Think?"

"It's a little tricky to tell the difference between what I'm hearing and what's in my head."

"But we're going in the right direction?"

"That I'm sure of."

Bryan and Kairi had sailed a great distance from any gate to any world they knew of. Even though Kairi knew they could always find their way back, going so far out made her a little uneasy. It felt they were just going deeper and deeper into the black, surrounded by nothing but emptiness. But that was odd too. Kairi had the least experience traversing the lanes between but weren't there usually… _things_ floating stationary in the void? That never made any sense how stuff like chunks of blocks or spinning rings got out got out into the nether-reaches of space. Still, before there was always something. But not out here. Here there was truly nothing for as far as the eye could see. Despite this, Bryan insisted the general direction was true.

"Stop!"

Kairi obeyed as fast as she could. "Did you find it?"

"It's around here! I'm sure of it!"

Kairi looked around. She didn't see anything that looked like anything. Then again, sometimes a closed gate to an unknown world was hard to see or sense until you were right on top of it.

"Bring her around slowly. And keep an eye out."

"Oh, no worries."

No kidding. If Bryan was right and the place Xehanort was hiding was somewhere near, that was more than enough reason to keep your head on a swivel.

Only…there didn't seem to be anything around at all. Slowly they cruised over the vast area Bryan indicated only to circle back if he could tell the sound was getting noticeably quieter.

"There can't not be anything here!" Bryan finally shouted after making the ump-teenth pass and still not seeing a world or any way to get from the lane between to the sky of another world.

Kairi didn't know what to say. She wasn't going to question. If Bryan was sure they were in the right place because of the terrible Heart Song then she believed him. But it puzzled her too. From what she'd learned about the paths between and how worlds rested in the heavens this didn't make sense. A new world shouldn't be this hard to locate, especially if Bryan was sure they were practically on top of it.

"Could it be something Xehanort did?" Kairi jogged across the deck to Bryan. Now seemed like a good time for a break.

"I guess? But does even he have the power to completely mask the existence of a whole world? And even if he did, you'd think a feat like that would leave behind strong traces of Darkness or magic that we definitely wouldn't have missed."

"I guess you're right." Kairi remembered one of Merlin's magic lectures on how great acts of power usually left behind a faint signature in the place it was used. And she could sense something that _might've_ been a power signature but there was no way to tell if it was from Xehanort. And it was possible for such signatures to fade and vanish over time. So if what she thought she sensed was a signature of magic or Darkness it was likely it was very old. Either way that didn't help them figure out the mystery any.

Kairi looked at Bryan. Being at this place wasn't doing him any good. From either remembering or actually hearing the evil song was getting to him and it was starting to show. They would have to leave soon before it got worse.

But just then Kairi got an idea. "Here." Kairi stood by him, hand extended. "Take me hand."

"Why?"

"You said yourself that sharing that connection with me as we listened to the Tower gave your mind a window of clarity, right? Then let's try again. Listen to something and share it with me. If our hearts connect, maybe you will be able to make sense of whatever is going on. Besides," She smiled a little sheepishly. "I would really, really like to hear my Heart Song, the unabridged version."

Bryan smiled, seeing the validity to her suggestion and happy for her willingness to step up in any way she could. So they sat on the deck, their backs to the railing. Bryan took her hand and they leaned back, closed their eyes and relaxed.

Kairi's stomach was full of butterflies. She tried to play it cool so the connection could be made but she was really, really excited. Containing herself only became harder when she actually began hearing something. The sound was the same as before. The instrument sounds that made up the incredible score could be identified as a flute, clarinet, harp and so on but they were almost…celestial. It was hard sometimes to wrap her head around such a sound that seemed too perfect to be real. And it was her own song. She never heard it before but it was familiar. Kairi heard the perfect orchestra. She may have been born in Radiant Garden but her song was very reminiscent of island music. Steel drums dominated many solos. Flutes and other wind instruments mimicked the sound of tropical birds. There was a piano…or something that sounded like one. The notes swayed and moved like running water. And at the same time she heard the music playing, Kairi also felt an overwhelming torrent of emotions tied to the music. The song painted a picture. The song was the perfect representation of what feelings sounded like.

It felt like looking out over a wide open world. It was the sense of empowerment as all fears were blown apart. The music was a voice louder than a bomb but as beautiful as a firework. She heard a silent moment between someone she trusted. All senses were alive and ignited, taking in the world in new and unimaginable ways. It was the joy of looking up at the sky and seeing living streams of neon colors grace the night. It was a promise that connects two people. She heard a million neighbors laughing and dancing in the streets. It was the sound of crushed diamonds thrown into the ocean to create a sea of stars. It was the sound of lifting your head up high after undoing all the ties that bind. It was the song of sunshine. The sound of the steadfast belief that hope was never as far away as it seemed rang true. It was the understanding that change is inevitable. Sometimes people you love and respect come and go. But, ultimately the score echoed the sound of a bright, confident smile while fearlessly facing down the unknown.

Wait…that was familiar. The unknown…The Unknown! Yes! That _was_ familiar! She knew that! That was the title of the Heart Song put into words that Rachel sang for her!

 _Leaders, lovers come and go…outside forces you can't control._

 _But I see you smiling at the unknown. I see you smiling at the unknown!_

 _Lift your head up. Untie the knot. My little sunshine, Hope is never light years away!_

It made sense now. At the time the song felt so right to hear and so much fun but, thinking back to it later, she wondered about the lyrics. They were nice but didn't understand how it felt so right and yet the simple lyrics didn't make sense. Now it did. Rachel must have been able to pick up on the feelings the music embodied. She heard the feelings and her gift put them in the closest words that it could and strung them together as a song. Was that how she interpreted every song? Rachel never explained her process or even if she had one, only that if she looked inside and listened she could hear the song of the heart.

Suddenly everything ended. Bryan had let go of her hand. For just a split second, Kairi had never known such deep despair than after the music stopped. Then she realized something. She was crying. Listening to the beauty of her own heart made her so happy, so at peace the tears of joy just flowed freely. Describing the experience properly would have been impossible. No words existed that would do justice to what she had just heard. Piling on every good adjective any language possessed in an attempt to get close would be more of an insult than an honor.

"Why did you stop?" If Kairi had her way they would've been out there for hours doing nothing but listening. Even that wouldn't have been long enough.

Bryan had gotten to his feet. "Wow…just, wow."

"What 'wow'?" Even though it felt like a silly question. Kairi could still hear her song faintly ringing in her ears. Now that she knew it, did that open a door to her own heart? Would she be able to hear it without Bryan's help? Would the quiet moments of the day be filled with the floating notes of her heart's song? She certainly hoped so.

"I don't know how to describe it," Bryan answered. "But you were right."

"THANK YOU!" Kairi stood up too and hugged him with the force of a grizzly bear. Whatever he had to say could come second. "I know you don't really like hugs but I don't care. Thank you so much for sharing that with me! I-I didn't even know how much I needed that until-until-." Kairi got choked up and let another powerful squeeze finish her sentence before letting go. She stepped back, smiling with bright eyes that had nothing to do with the tears. Kairi took a deep breath in an attempt to compose herself (even though on the inside she was a six-year-old who got a pony for their birthday). "So what did that do for you?"

"I need to thank you too." Bryan had laughed a little over how her joy expressed itself.

"Did it work? Can you make sense of the noise now?"

"Better." Bryan had the look of someone just dying to share an incredible secret. But Kairi could see the gratitude in his smile and wondered what it was for.

"What?"

"Kairi…it doesn't hurt."

"Doesn't-?"

"It doesn't hurt. I can hear it clearly. We're in exactly the right place, the eye of the storm and it doesn't hurt."

Once the information fully processed Kairi clasped both hands over her face but that did nothing to muffle the volume of the scream of delight that followed. She jumped up and down, unable to contain herself before launching another hug on Bryan. Only this time he hugged her back and actually spun her around once.

"I have no idea how long it will last but you made it happen. It's still an awful sound but it doesn't hurt to listen to. I don't feel anxious or scared while listening to it."

"Well, I'm always here to help if you need me." Not like she was gonna lie, there was great appeal in how that would be mutually beneficial. Bryan would have the evil song beaten back so he could learn how to tame it on his own and she'd get to hear her own song again in its entirety. "So this is the place? No doubts? No questions?"

"None."

"So where is Xehanort then? There's nothing here. Could Xehanort have hidden the gate?"

Bryan was quiet for a minute. "Maybe. I've got an idea but I'll have to run it by Master first. If it is what I think it might be, I think I know what we'll need to get there."

"What is that?" Kairi asked, on pins and needles.

Bryan looked to the bow. The plated figurehead gleamed copper and turquoise, just like Cross Cut that he'd used to form it.

"A whole Keyblade."


	28. Before The Storm

Needless to say the information presented was met with extremely varied reactions. Once back at the Mysterious Tower, Bryan and Kairi called for everyone to meet in Yen Sid's study. Naturally this also included Merlin, Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

"That was unnecessarily reckless!" Archimedes scolded from atop Merlin's hat. "There's no telling what kind of trouble you could have found and no one knew where you were to come and look for you!"

The old owl wasn't the only one with the opinion they shouldn't have tested such a theory without at least telling the others what they were up to. Still, the seriousness of the situation forced all those with ruffled feathers to get over it fast so they could move on to the important parts.

"You are certain the location the song led you to is correct, yet you found no world to speak of." Yen Sid confirmed when Bryan and Kairi finished explaining.

"Yes. That is the right place. But it…it was _off_ somehow and not because Xehanort's Heart Song is just that bad. It's like-like," Bryan struggled to put the correct configuration of words together. "It's like the song is grounded in a real place but one that's…out of sync with the space around it. A place that's there but isn't."

Donald and Goofy exchanged unsure glances. They weren't the only ones.

"Out of sync? How can a world be out of sync?" Sora asked.

"That's just the best I have to describe it. But," Bryan looked between Merlin and Yen Sid. "You've both mentioned in the past how pocket dimensions are a thing, right?"

In response to the multitude of confused looks (except from Rachel) Merlin and Yen Sid explained the basics of what a pocket dimension was. Basically it was an artificially created space that could contain just about anything and be as big as the caster had the power to create. But pocket dimensions had a tendency to be unstable and took a great deal of magic to insure they wouldn't begin to crumble and disappear after a few years.

For a significant amount of time after Sora and Riku took the Mark of Mastery in the dream realm, Yen Sid had sent Rachel to a unique place where she was to learn and practice advanced magic to further her studies in sorcery. That training castle of magic was also within a pocket dimension. It had been created by an unknown wizard unknown centuries ago in order to build a place anyone with a talent for magic could go and be taught the ways of wizardry and sorcery. Much like the Mysterious Tower, it became so saturated with magic the walls of the dimension stabilized and became permanent. The time of the sorcerers had ebbed but the castle remained; waiting for anyone who wished to grow in the ways of magic.

Like all pocket dimensions, the number of entry points were determined by the one who created it and usually very difficult to find by accident unless you already knew how to get in. Forcing your way in or making your own entrance was not only a challenge but would first mean you knew where the dimension was. There was a problem with this theory though…

"If Xehanort had created his own little world as a home base, couldn't we have sensed the power signature that would be left behind after he made it?" Kairi asked. "I felt something being around that area but I don't think it was that."

"Me neither," Bryan admitted. "There was something about that space but unless we really don't know the feeling of Xehanort's power like we think we do, it had to have been a _really_ long time ago and the signature faded."

"What if Xehanort didn't build it?" Mickey suggested. "What if, against all odds he _found_ such a place and used or stole it for himself? That would explain why you couldn't sense a signature. Even if there was one, you might not recognize a stranger's work."

"This _is_ Xehanort we're talking about," Merlin agreed. "So however unlikely it is he just happened upon an artificial dimension, it isn't entirely impossible."

"Or," Yen Sid continued. "It is possible, however difficult, to disguise or cloak a world. Another possibility, and much easier to execute is to cloak the main gate to a world. This method is easier to see through if one were too look carefully enough but would leave behind a much weaker signature to be detected."

"Anyone want to place a bet that's exactly what he did?" Lea asked to no one in particular.

"And if he did either," Riku continued. "It could've been done years ago, which would also explain the lack of a power signature. Any strong version of him could have gone back at any time and created a dimension, or cloaked a gateway to be found by another version later."

"That would explain why he's been so hard to find." Donald added.

"Either may explain why the corrupt melody you heard led you nowhere and sounded, as you put it, out of sync." Yen Sid told Bryan. "The sound would have to come from around an unnatural wall in order for you to hear it."

"So how're we s'posed to find it?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, it's not like Xehanort will just let us in if we knock." Sora said.

"It is indeed a quandary." Merlin agreed, fiddling with his mustache thoughtfully.

"And the method of entry would be different depending on which it is, pocket dimension, cloaking spell or something else entirely." Rachel pointed out.

"And, admittedly, there is precious little knowledge on creating an entrance in such a dimension that you yourself did not make." Merlin explained. "I once considered creating my own as I searched for my perfect dwelling. By Jove that was so long ago."

"Did they ride dinosaurs back then?"

Lea's comment earned him a sharp jab on the back of the head from Merlin's walking stick and a serves-you-right nod from Archimedes.

Kairi looked up at him. "You had to have known he was going to do that."

"Worth the pain."

"Regardless of the _reason_ the world is there but not there," Bryan said. "I actually wondered if getting there might be simpler than that."

"Well don't leave us in suspense!" Donald cried.

"Yes, boy, get on with it now," Archimedes urged with his usual impatient tone.

Bryan turned to his sister. "I think all we need is to use our Keyblade as one. I just have a feeling that if we join No Shortcuts it will be strong enough to push through the invisible walls in ways half a Keyblade can't."

"A reasonable hypothesis." Merlin concurred.

Yen Sid also nodded in agreement. "You all surely realize that if a whole Keyblade is all that is required to get to Xehanort's hiding place, this will be it. In light of all his past failures and setbacks, Xehanort is bound to have woven his web tighter than ever before. There is no scenario we can dismiss simply by how terrible it may be…including that this showdown may in fact be winner takes all. You have all been strong, and to all points and purposes, fortunate to have crossed paths with Xehanort as often as you have and still make it this far. Yes, you all bear your own scars but you are still here. This fight may be truly unlike, and, far more challenging than anything you could ever imagine.

"I do not wish to sound in any way like I am doubting any of you. But the reality of the situation is more dire than it has ever been before. You all are outstanding warriors. You all possess strong hearts; never let anyone tell you differently. I consider myself fortunate to have seen you grow, as fighters, friends and above all, as individuals. I am truly proud to call you my students.

"That being said, as I am truly sorry to say, steadfast faith in victory and reality do not always see eye to eye. You will never see my confidence in your power or teamwork waver, however, confidence alone does not win battles. Xehanort is as unpredictable as he is cunning and cruel. We do not know what to expect. We can only hope that breaking into his sanctuary will catch him off-guard. Perhaps that will be enough to fight him outside of whatever net he has cast. He has had an unfair advantage against us for too long. It is long overdue that we level the playing field."

The wisdom and reality of the Sorcerers' words were heavy but true. A war was not won solely on the belief that you could win. For too long Xehanort had been the spider, hiding in the shadows but able to see all he caught in his web and choosing to strike at the most opportune time. Dropping in unannounced might be exactly the edge they needed to stay outside that web; or at the very least stay far enough on the edge of it so they could see him coming. However, Master Yen Sid did bring up a solemn point; now that they knew where he was and had a probable way to get there, the boom was about to drop in a big way very soon. The plan to bring the fight to Xehanort was universally agreed to be the best they had, only now it had come about much faster than any of them anticipated.

"So this is it." Lea was the first to say.

No kidding. You don't just sit and wait on crucial information when time was of the essence.

"In the morning?" Kairi asked quietly.

"The sooner the better," Sora agreed. Sora had a gift to always stay optimistic and keep his chin up regardless of what was happening around him. He was going to stay true to that. He couldn't not. That being said, he understood the severity of the upcoming showdown.

"Then that's what we'll do." King Mickey said. He had the tone of resolution, but there were still lines of worry on his face. "C'mon, Donald, Goofy, we should get back to Disney Castle and get ready. We'll be back first thing in the morning." He added to Yen Sid.

"Actually…I don't know about that."

It was Riku.

Goofy looked at him. "D'ya mean you think we should stay here?"

"This isn't easy to suggest…but I don't think you should come."

" _ **WHAT**_!?" Donald squawked. "Whaddya mean by that!"

"Riku, what're you saying?" Sora asked, dumbfounded and, frankly, a little appalled by the suggestion.

"Hear me out," Riku said.

"Rest assured, you have a captive audience." Yen Sid guaranteed, but he waited patiently for Riku to explain himself.

"Xehanort has a very distinct goal in mind, right? To achieve that goal, he needs the _**X**_ -blade. But there is only one way he can get it, when Darkness and Light clash. Obviously he's taking care of the thirteen darknesses himself. But as far as the seven Lights he has fewer options. It has to be either the Light of the seven Princesses or the showdown against us. Even if he's found a third option, he knows he'll have us trying to get in the way to stop him.

"For all we know, breaking into his hiding place could be the start of his plan and we walked right into a trap. If Xehanort has managed to get the rest of his darknesses in one place again, he gets what he wants. We've been running on nothing but theories for a long time. It's exhausting but we have to consider all angles. So, my thinking was, if we take the stage as he wants, we'd be the ones a step ahead if not all the pieces are in place for his game. I think it's a reasonable possibility that he's expecting us all to come at him guns blazing for the final showdown. We have yet to have gotten a step ahead of him. Maybe he's counting on that not changing. Breaking pattern might be the best, if not only real chance we have.

"A while ago Bryan theorized that if he and Rachel were to be Defenders of Light, would they only count as one? No one knows why No Shortcuts split in half. Maybe it was because only together they had what it took to be key bearers. Has that changed? There's no way to tell. But, if they do count as two, plus Mickey, then that's all seven. If Xehanort has all his darknesses, then he may have his ways of manipulating us to forge the _**X**_ -blade without us even realizing it. That's impossible if the set is incomplete. And, that's not the only reason."

Riku paused. He looked like he didn't want to say what was on his mind.

"Master Yen Sid's right. Confidence and faith are both powerful but neither are the magic ingredients for sure-fire victory. I don't believe it but I'm saying this realistically; this may in fact be the fight we can't win. Again, we have no idea how Xehanort intends to play his hand. For all we know, he could have every intention to eliminate us all when we're all in one place and continue his plan unopposed. If that is the case and that is what comes to pass, there needs to be as many people on the outside to make sure he doesn't find the Princesses and be a line of defense against whatever he does after."

The room was very quiet for several minutes. Riku's explanation was deep and solemn but that didn't mean he was wrong. There was no 'if' they could dismiss. That one 'if' they ignored for whatever reason could be the one scenario that could come to pass. So all the points Riku brought up were viable in their own right.

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked the most put out of all of them. Since the day Sora was bequeathed with the Keyblade, the three of them had crossed the worlds fighting bad guys and taking names. They were a curious band of unlikely heroes but they had seen and done so much and helped so many by working together, Sora knew for a fact his adventure would've been very different without them. After all they'd been through, the challenges they'd stared down and situations they'd pushed through only each other's support, it didn't seem right they didn't see this through together. Yeah, every fighter they had might increase their chances, but Riku did have a point about not putting all their eggs in one basket should the worst happen. It took a bit, and nobody liked it, but they agreed.

"So will they be the ones to protect the Princesses?" Bryan asked, to get an answer as well as change the subject.

"Guess if they are, somebody needs to share some information-and why do you look like that?" Lea had turned to face Rachel, only she had an expression of someone who knew they'd been caught. "Nothing's happened to the Princesses, has it?"

"No. Oh no. That's not it." Rachel confirmed. She looked between Mickey and Yen Sid. "Think they should know?"

Yen Sid nodded. No point keeping the former location secret. And the others were stunned to learn the magic book that housed the Princesses was under their noses the whole time.

"They were _**on**_ the ship when it was attacked?!" Kairi exclaimed.

"No sense worrying about it now." Rachel said. "Obviously they can't stay where they are."

"No kidding." Lea said. The King would be their ride. They couldn't just bring along the purest lights into Xehanorts' fortress of solitude.

"But where should the book go now?" King Mickey asked. "Xehanort knows we've got the Princesses hidden somewhere. What if he resumes his search for them after you're all in his hiding place?"

"It couldn't have been easy to think of a good spot the first time." Goofy agreed. "Did you have other good hiding places in mind?" He asked Rachel.

"Actually, I do have another idea." Rachel said.

* * *

"Oh! Well this is a pleasant surprise. Come in, come in."

Mickey, Donald and Goofy returned to Disney Castle shortly after and Rachel had tagged along. Rachel had actually never been to Disney Castle or had personally met Queen Minnie or Daisy. Their knowledge of each other was second-hand but Minnie knew who she had to be.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Daisy offered after greeting them all at the door.

"No, I'm good." Rachel said.

"Does this mean you have news?" Minnie asked.

"There is news," Mickey said. "Minnie, could you come with me, please? There's a lot I gotta tell ya."

Minnie looked concerned but followed Mickey down the hall. The others watched them leave.

"Donald," Daisy said worriedly. "What's going on?"

"I'll leave you two to tell her," Rachel said to Donald and Goofy. "Can you tell me where Jiminy stays?"

"Hm? Oh, yes of course. He's usually in the library." Daisy told her.

"I'll find my way," Rachel said and she left.

Rachel wandered the corridors a little bit before using a direction spell to find the library. It was a very lovely place. Eventually she came to the library doors. But despite their heavy appearance, they slid open with ease at the slightest touch. The room within had a very high ceiling and the bookshelves along the walls went all the way up. Everything was very white and clean. The most color in the room was from the bindings of the books. Why hadn't she ever come here before? This place was great and she hadn't even seen all that much.

"Jiminy?" Rachel called.

"What? Oh! Hello!" A little voice called back. "Just a sec."

"Where are you?"

"Over here!"

"Jiminy, you know how many 'heres' there are in any given space?"

Rachel heard chuckling.

"Yes, I s'pose you've got a point. Over here."

Rachel saw movement out of the corner of her eye as Jiminy jumped up and down while waving his arms on a bookshelf. She walked over to him. On the shelf, many books had been moved away in order to make room for a little house. Only this wasn't just a refurbished dollhouse. This little work of art looked to have been made specifically for Jiminy.

"Hello there. I don't think I've ever seen you at the castle before. Is everything okay?"

"I'm afraid not." Rachel answered honestly. She told him all about what Bryan had found and the council held at the Tower shortly after.

Jiminy looked very worried. "So it all comes down to this. I should've been prepared for it, it's been a long time comin' but…golly…" He shook his head. "Well, if this all happens tomorrow, the least I can do is come back with you and wish you all the best of luck."

"That's not all you can do."

"Oh? What can I do?"

Rachel stood over the reading desk of the library. Jiminy hopped over and stood atop a lamp. With a bit of magic something large appeared on the desk. Jiminy was surprised to see it was the giant stuffed alligator he'd seen before.

"I don't understand, why bring this here?" He already knew why it was important.

Rachel took a letter opener from the desk and slid it into the gators mouth. There was a sharp pop sound as the threads holding the toothy jaws together were cut. She slipped her fingers into the gap and took out the miniature book. A second later it resumed its normal size.

"D'you mean to leave it here?" Jiminy asked. "That would be a smart place. Xehanort doesn't even know he's looking for a book, let along having to find a single book in an entire library."

"Kinda," Rachel answered.

"Oh?"

"If I leave it here, there is a chance someone might find it by accident. They wouldn't be able to get it open but efforts to do so would only draw attention to it. I'm not even telling King Mickey all of what I plan to do. I don't want to implicate anybody I don't have to. That being said, I was actually hoping for your help."

"Of course I'll help, but what can I do?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "I need the book to be in your charge now."

Jiminy jumped back in surprise. He almost fell off the lamp. " _ **Me**_? You want me to-to look after th-the Princesses of Heart?!"

"Sora trusts you. Mickey trusts you. That's all I need to know to trust you with a task this big. If the worst should happen tomorrow, the Princesses need to not only be kept safe, but also to be told why they can't go home as soon as we promised. If the worst should happen-."

"Now don't go talkin' like that! You all may've had a lot of close calls but you've always pulled through when things got tough. Now you're all stronger than ever. You're a great team. Not even Xehanort has the power to stand in the way of that so long as you never give up and stick together."

"And I believe that too. But, I'm more comfortable preparing for the worst and nothing coming of it. I am more than okay with preparing then find out it was a waste of time. I'd be happy if it was. But I can't not think about it, especially over something as important as the Princesses."

"I guess you're right." Jiminy said somberly. "So what is it you want me to do?"

Rachel looked over the shelf to Jiminy's house. "I need you to hold onto it. And,"

Rachel sat down at the desk. She flipped the book over then opened the back cover to the last page. A quill sat in an inkwell on the desk. Rachel took the quill and rotated the book so the pages were closest to her and the cover was furthest away. Jiminy hopped from the lamp onto the back cover to see what she was writing. He didn't know anyone could write that tiny. Jiminy watched as she scribbled her message along the edge of the binding. And he couldn't believe what it read.

 _I hereby give Jiminy Cricket express permission to enter the story whenever he sees fit and however suits him best. This permission extends until no longer capable of maintaining the trust or until the Author deems otherwise._

Jiminy stared at the tiny script. "You mean it? I thought I heard this book was so special to you that you never let _anyone_ read it. And, you're letting me go inside and see the story?" He asked in awe.

"Believe me, part of me wants to keep it forever secret. But this situation has forced us all to do things we would rather not do. And if this goes sideways, then I need someone to tell the Princesses what's going on. You were there with Sora when all the Princesses were at my home when it was Hollow Bastion, right? They'll know you."

"I…I'm honored." Jiminy took off his hat and held it over his heart and stuck out his chest. "I will carry this responsibility proudly. Though I hope I will never need to. I will not abuse this privilege. In fact, I won't even go inside the story unless there is absolute confirmation that…that, that the worst did come to pass. But, I still don't understand, of all people, why leave this duty with me at all? Are you going to tell anyone else you're doing this?"

"I'll make sure someone gets a message. Otherwise, no, the fewer people that know the better. That means fewer people Xehanort has to target to get answers. And, no offense intended at all, but a cricket scribe might not be the first, the tenth or fiftieth person anyone might think to ask about something this important."

"No offense taken at all," Jiminy assured. "I understand completely. So, how do I get into the book if I need to?"

"Just open it and put your hand on any page. I can't guarantee all my characters will like you, but I can promise that they'll listen to you if you tell them you're acting on my instruction. And, if you want to travel easier in that world, there will always be a way to get around available to you. Or, the books power could even change you if that'd be easier."

"Change me?"

"Yeah, if you wanted to, you could be human in the book if it would be easier for you to get around that way. It is a big world. You'd go back to yourself when you leave."

Jiminy sat down on the desk. Understandably there was a lot to take in in a very short amount of time. It didn't seem like it was that long ago when he was just a floater, traveling from town to town without real purpose. He had no home and the classiest thing he owned was an umbrella and a patched up top hat with the top punched through. Day to day he searched for a cozy place to squat because he didn't even own a decent pair of shoes. Then a welcoming light shining from a small toy shop drew him in and his life changed forever. After meeting Pinocchio, he became an official conscience. After ending up in Disney Castle, he tagged along for a great adventure as a royally appointed scribe. Now, he, a humble cricket would be the caretaker of the purest Lights and their friends.

Jiminy stood up again and straightened his jacket, a new conviction shining brightly in his eyes. "I won't let you down." He promised.

"I know you won't."

Rachel held the book in both hands before casting a spell over it. The book began to shrink. It continued shrinking until it was about the size of a button; perfectly cricket sized. Jiminy took it very delicately. Rachel gave him a reassuring nod and he hopped back up the shelves to his house. He had a modest collection of books in a study room. Jiminy rearranged the books and slipped the magic book among them. He stepped back and took a look. Nothing about the arrangement looked worthy of taking a second glance at. Confident it was well-hidden in his house, Jiminy hopped out again.

"I'll come back to the Tower with his majesty and the others tomorrow. I'm not going to let you all go off into danger without at least wishing you all the best of luck. In fact, I'll hang a wish on every star in the sky that you all come home safely and this whole preparation was a waste of time."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks Jiminy."

* * *

Well, looks like you guys get to stew on this one for a while. I finally caught up to myself on chapters so the next one won't be posted for a while.

Until then, the ASK corner is still open and presently I am taking drawing commissions (primarily if they're KH/fantasy themed). Both ASK answers and commissions will be posted on my DeivantArt account, username:TheWhiteShark. Rules for commissions are in the journal entry but I think the only way to pay for your drawing is to actually have a DA account. Not a bad thing really. You could always follow me and watch for more Bound By Light related art!

Will see you soon!

~Truth


	29. Departure

Cool air lightly caressed the polished wooden hull of the former pirate ship as it slipped through the lanes between the skies. The Sky King could not be coaxed to go any faster as the colorful emptiness of the lanes passed by. Perhaps she feared for the safety of her crew and this was her way of begging them to reconsider the only way she could.

It wasn't a full hour ago the key bearers boarded the ivory craft from the Mysterious Tower. Everyone was there to wish them luck and see them off. Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Chip, Dale, Jiminy, the good fairies, the fairy godmother, the blue fairy and Merlin and Archimedes. They would have to make preparations of their own should the worst happen or if it became apparent reinforcements were required. No one wanted to think that way but it would be irresponsible to be idle. Belief and faith expressed how you feel about the character and strength of your friends: it doesn't bring them home.

Rachel had made arrangements with Yen Sid regarding Tatania, Elias and her goldfish should the worst come to pass. Tatania and Elias were to go to Elsa and Anna in Arendelle. Anna already owned one of Tatania's sons, a solid black tom named Cosmic, so Rachel believed the sisters would have no objection to taking in one more. Elias was a much harder choice. The young gryphon was magically bound to Rachel, eventually he would notice her absence in more than just the way a baby misses his mama when she's gone too long. The royal sisters were like close family to Rachel. She hoped Eli would be able to sense that if the worst should happen. Shimmer, Glimmer, Freddie and Mr. Scales would go to Montressor. B.E.N would probably shed a few gears from delight of having a pet from a completely different world (that is if he wasn't depressed by the reason why he got it). Anyone could see even the tiniest possibility Rachel might be making her babies orphans tore her up inside.

The time for stalling was over. After a final wave the key bearers boarded the King. The ship was blessed for safe passage by all those who knew magic. Bryan went to the helm. Rachel took the bow. Bryan could listen his way to the exact location; he was the only one who could. Rachel would need to stay near the bow once the Keyblade was attached in order for it to stay there. Rachel called her half of their Keyblade. Then she held out her other hand. Mentally Bryan relinquished control over his half and the Bass Blade appeared in Rachel's other hand.

"You really think a whole Keyblade is all that it will take to push through whatever is protecting Xehanorts' hiding place?" Sora asked.

"We can hope," Bryan said. "I've just got a strong feeling it will work."

"Guess we'll find out soon." Rachel held the Bass Blade and Ocean Song parallel to each other. With a clack and flash of light the two blades became one. Only…something happened that was very different this time.

"Whoa! What did you do?" Kairi exclaimed.

"I didn't think I did anything!"

"You didn't know that would happen?"

Normally, if either Rachel or Bryan wanted to use No Shortcuts as a whole, their current Keyblade was first reverted to its original half first. Only this time, Rachel hadn't reverted the blades. They didn't join No Shortcuts that often. In her mind she figured no matter what key chain they had clipped to their halves, the blade return to its original form regardless. This thinking was entirely incorrect.

When the two halves fused, so did the current blades. The new Keyblade was longer than the Bass Blade and as light as a feather. The key chain remained a sand dollar only the top had five quarter notes on it. Ocean Song and the Bass Blade had joined together to become Tidal Symphony. Much like its name, the handle of the Bass Blade was the musical symbol for the bass clef. This remained the same only it looked stony and textured like it a coral. The clef only made up half the handle. The other side was a frozen water splash. Above the handle fanned the pink scallop shell from Ocean Song. Only now it shone like a piece of cut rose quartz. The treble clef from the Bass Blade was etched into it. The shaft remained very similar to Ocean Song. A water spout coiled in a helix-like twist around the staff bars of a musical score. Only the water glistened like crystal and sparkled from facets that had been made on the inside. At the top of the shaft the water spiraled off to the side and the orange jeweled star that topped Ocean Song now sat in the center of the spiral and was a little smaller. The teeth of the Keyblade remained the beam of three quarter notes. But instead of being shiny and metallic black like the Bass Blade, the piece more closely resembled dark sea glass.

"This bites!" Rachel declared as she attached the incredible new blade to the bow.

"What are you talking about?" Sora demanded. "That is so cool!"

"I know it is! But it couldn't have come at a worst time! The final showdown could very well be mere hours away. Now is not the time to be testing the effectiveness of new toys!"

Yeah, she had a point but everyone else was too impressed to care.

"Hey," Riku said. "Do you think it's possible for all of us to join our Keyblades too? I mean, to yours at the bow. Joined blades are always stronger so, it would stand to reason that together five Keyblades would be able to push through any barrier easily."

"What do we lose if we try?" Lea asked.

Sora, Riku, Kairi and Lea summoned their weapons and laid them on the the railing of the bow. In a bright twinkle the Keyblades vanished and the bow glowed radiantly. The blades understood what their wielders desired and followed the example of Tidal Symphony. Before the figurehead was just a patch of plating across the nose of the ship to push the walls in the sky apart. It never really was supposed to be anything. But this time it had become something beautiful.

Colored as the five Keyblades that had created it, the figurehead had become an angel. With her right arm the celestial maiden held a simple sword high. In her left hand she held a shield close to her body. The friends heard a collective 'oooooh' from below. It must have been a pretty spectacular sight. But now the others could better understand how quickly Rachel's enthusiasm about new Keyblade powers was cut off at the knees. Of all times to learn new tricks now was certainly not the best.

As the anchor chain coiled itself up on the deck, Sora stood at the railing He looked down at the friends he was leaving behind. Even a complete stranger could have read his face and correctly understood his feelings just as easily as reading the headlines of a newspaper. This was big. Success would mean salvation for all the worlds. Failure…well, who really had a strong enough stomach to ponder that? But, at the moment anyway, the young Master wasn't thinking about what was at stake. Right now it was all he could do to keep a strong face knowing he was going off to battle without the unorthodox warriors whom he owned the success of his past adventures to. Donald's stubbornness and spunk easily got them into trouble as it got them out of it. Even at times when Sora felt low, Goofy's steadfast belief that friends could do anything so long as they did it as a team never failed to inspire. And yet…there they were, below him instead of beside him. Why did Riku have to be right? Why did breaking pattern have to involve Donald and Goofy? Why did there have to be the possibility they might not make it back? That the worlds would need a secondary line of defense? How could the actions of one man have created a reality where things like that even had to be considered? It took a bit but Sora managed to smile for his friends. After all, the best boats run on happy faces. When he waved to them, he tried hard to convey a 'see you when I get back' wave; not a goodbye.

The last chain of the anchor clicked into place. The Sky King creaked a little as she slowly rose from her docking place. Those meant to stay behind waved good luck to those departing. Prayers of good fortune and success glistened in their eyes.

As the ship inched away from the Tower, a new sound fell over the scene. A sliding click. The door to the Mysterious Tower had opened seemingly on its own a few inches. To those who had seen it they were initially puzzled. Everyone was either outside or departing. So what-?

Something small and black rocketed down the Tower steps and gracefully wove around the feet of anyone in its way. It was Tatania. The tower cat dashed alongside the rising ship. Her desperate yowls cut through the air like the crack of a whip. But the ship didn't stop. It continued to rise and gain speed. Tatania was forced to stop where the grounds to the Tower ended. Even then she paced and wiggled as cats do when they're judging the distance of a jump. Her look of bewilderment was heartbreaking. Even more so when she turned to those gathered on the grounds with pleading eyes. Right away the tower cat realized she wasn't getting any assistance. No one was going to make the ship stop or turn around. Jade eyes widened with panic. Tatania turned back to the sky. The colors of the empty firmament rippled as the power of the Keyblades severed the walls between. The tower cat paced frantically and yowled desperately. Her shrieks were a mix of fear and pain. Cats with their tails caught in doors wouldn't yowl that way.

Tatania was more aware of herself and her surroundings than other cats; or even any normal animal for that matter. Despite growing up in a place completely saturated with magic from the time she was a freshly weened kitten, she herself was not magical. She had no powers and could not speak. That being said, the magic of the Tower had indeed affected her. The she-cats' ability to understand human words and their precise meanings was limited, however, intentions were almost always clear. Many animals, most notably dogs and horses were blessed to possess specially attuned senses to the feelings of those bonded to them. Tatania was no exception. Sensing the atmosphere of a room or a single person was no challenge. Whether she cared about what she understood was entirely up to her. There was one significant difference between her and ordinary animals though. Tatania was aware. Not only that, she could be aware that she was aware. She had the capacity to think about what she was thinking about like a human. Her thoughts were usually not profound and neither was her understanding deep. Still, throughout her magic had become a part of her. And right now, that blessing was terrifying.

From his perch on Merlin's shoulder, Archimedes turned his face away. He was the only one who could fluently understand the language of common animals. And he didn't have the heart to repeat Tatania's frantic pleas, but neither could he not listen to her panicked cries.

 _Missy! My Missy don't leave! Everyone is so sad. Why is everyone sad and scared? I can feel it but I don't know why. This is bad! I don't know where you're going but it has to be bad if everyone is so sad and scared! Come back, Missy! Please don't go to the bad place! Bring them back! Why isn't anyone making you stop? Why won't they bring you back to me? Someone please bring my Missy back! Make that thing turn around! Missy! I'm scared! Please don't leave me! Come back! Missy!_ Missy _! PLEASE COME BACK!_


	30. Discovery

Riku lingered by the bow with Rachel. This was the farthest he could ever remember going out into the deep reaches of foreign skies. Bryan flew the ship straight and true. He'd been this way before and was the only one who could hear Xehanort's Heart Song. It wouldn't have surprised him at all if Lea was at the helm with Bryan now just in case being so open to the song started to bother him. Sora and Kairi leaned against the mast; standing side by side.

For the most part everyone was quiet. What all could really be said? It was no mystery what they needed to do. No doubt everyone had their own thoughts of what to expect or prepare for. Riku certainly did. Although admitted not to be the ideal choice, would Xehanort try to make Sora a vessel again if he hadn't found a replacement in the meantime? What kind of danger was Kairi in? One out of seven wasn't really worth getting excited about but any pure light Xehanort could get his hands on he would be sure to exploit. Rachel and Bryan had the least amount of experience against a man like Xehanort. They might say they were prepared for anything, but Riku was concerned how the sibling Masters would respond once faced against Xehanort in full force. Riku worried about Lea too. What if Xehanort made Isa a key part of this challenge? If Isa truly was beyond help, would Lea be able to fight the way he'd need to? Yeah, from day one Master Yen Sid stressed their learning to fight all-out against a friend in order to go out even harder against an enemy. But to Lea, even if Isa was passed the point of no return, Riku doubted he'd see him as an enemy and do what needed doing if it came to that. And of course Riku worried about himself. Xehanort may have said that Riku's unique immunity to Darkness made him useless to his plans, but that didn't mean that hadn't changed or he had thought of another way to try and use him. Then again, he wouldn't have to be useful to the grand scheme for Xehanort to try and twist or torment him in some way.

On the whole, Riku wasn't nervous, per say, but he certainly wasn't underestimating the situation. In fact, his mind kept going back to what they were leaving behind. Mickey had been there for him at a time when he was lost and at his lowest. Even if he'd found ways to push forward with his own strength, Riku was certain if he hadn't had the kings' support he might not be in the place he was now. He'd seen Sora's face as they cast off. Even Riku thought it wasn't right that such an odd trio be split up at a time like this even if it was for a good reason. And just to throw a cherry on top, even Rachel's cat yowled at them not to go. What did that say if the cat was worried?

"Riku," It was Rachel. She couldn't go too far away from the bow otherwise the Keyblades would detach.

"Yeah?  
"C'mere."

"Do you need s'mmm-?"

As soon as Riku got close, Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on her toes and kissed him. He would have been a lot more enthused if he wasn't sure about the reason for it. No doubt it wasn't for good luck. Riku held her close and returned the kiss, trying not to think about how this might be the last chance he'd have to do so.

Needless to say, Riku was a bit too preoccupied to have noticed Kairi following Rachel's example. It wasn't like anyone wanted to think about the worst that could happen but it never hurt to be over-prepared.

At the helm, Lea turned to Bryan. But before he could even open his mouth and take a breath to speak,

"Touch me and I'm throwing you overboard." Bryan said flatly, staring straight forward.

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were going to suggest it."

"You don't know that."

"Uh-huh. There's no sense sharing final hugs and things like that. We're all getting through this. We're going to win. We're going to put an end to this chaos and go home. No sense wasting energy with goodbye kisses."

"You might want to tell that to your sister. She seems to be putting in a fair amount of energy into her 'just in case' kisses."

"I'm trying not to look."

"Although," Lea said, getting serious. "What about you? Are you holding up okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm not offended that you just lied to me."

"I didn't say I'm not concerned. But I'm fine."

"And what about when we get closer? What about once we land on the place Xehanort has claimed? His song will be everywhere. And what about when you're actually in the same room with him? Or fighting against him directly? I'm not saying I doubt your strength. Neither would I suggest you don't know your own limits. But, the first time we went through the whole Xehanort-Heart-Song fiasco, there were moments where I honestly feared it might break you. We've all seen you find ways to work through it, and that's great, but, we all need to be at our best. Can you really fight at your best? If you think there's even the slightest chance that anti-song could compromise you in any way, the rest of us need to know. Even if there's nothing we can do there can't be any surprises. At this stage in the game any misstep could have the worst consequences. I just want to make sure you're being honest and realistic to yourself."

Bryan didn't look at Lea, neither did he answer. Lea didn't press either. Perhaps it was because Lea hadn't said anything Bryan hadn't already thought of. Or maybe he was quietly preparing himself in accordance to Lea's concerns. But that didn't make the problem any less worrisome. What if this place was in fact a pocket dimension of Xehanort's creation? The fabric of that little reality would be woven with Xehanort's power and by extension shriek a piece his Heart Song. Then there would be the man himself and the din of his own blackened heart. Even if it wasn't a place Xehanort made, any place he'd been to long enough would have begun to reflect him in its song. It would be just like the Mysterious Tower. Nowhere in the song of the Tower would you hear snippets of say, Rachel, Bryan or Yen Sid's individual Heart Songs but the Tower could certainly sing about them. No matter how the problem was turned around and viewed from different angles, there would be no way Bryan wouldn't have to endure the indescribable noise even if Xehanort wasn't near him.

"I guess we'll find out soon." Bryan said after a while. "We're getting close."

The other passengers could feel the King begin to slow a little. No one had any clue where they were. This was far beyond the skies of even the furthest world they knew of. Yes, the skies were vast and no world was particularly close to another but few were spread this far from their neighbors. Maybe this end of space was just naturally empty? That still didn't make it any less spooky to be surrounded by that much nothing for so long. There were no stray Heartless ships or miscellaneous debris anywhere. Even the pathway walls barely had any color. A fitting atmosphere for Xehanort to make his home base. Or maybe it was just that way because Xehanort was nearby.

"So this is it," Sora said, mostly to himself. He took Kairi's hand and she squeezed back.

"We're very close." Kairi said quietly. "I recognize the odd presence of this area."

"Now let's hope the Keyblades are all we need to push through whatever spell or barrier Xehanort has that's hiding the world." Rachel said from the bow.

"It better," Riku said to her. "The more often we're nearby the more likely Xehanort is to notice and figure out that we're on to him."

"If he hasn't already."

"Exactly."

"Okay, guys," Bryan called from the helm. "Everybody stand at the bow. I can only sense a general direction of where the gate or opening might be. You'll all need to focus on your Keyblades. Even though we're all friends, your Keyblades won't answer to Rachel the way they will for you."

Sora, Kairi and Lea joined Rachel and Riku at the bow. They each placed a hand on the gilded railing. The metallic plates of the fused blades shimmered each time they did.

"Keep your fingers crossed and your eyes peeled, guys. Here we go."

Bryan brought the King about in a gentle S motion to get the most area covered on each pass. Nobody knew what they were supposed to be looking for but they had confidence they'd know it if they saw it.

"What was that?" Kairi asked, startled.

"I saw it too!" Sora said. "Bryan!"

"Yep. You weren't the only ones."

A spot in the sky about the size of an average window had lit up for a split second as the bow went by it. Bryan brought the ship around in a big circle and slowed to a stop as lined up to where the spot had been. Inch by inch the King moved closer. As it did, the power of the Keyblades touched something. Several yards ahead dark colored lights began to swim like oil on water. The closer the ship got the larger the area became. In no time it was as big as a house. It was like somebody had put a big patch on the sky.

"Well, I'd say we found what we're looking for." Lea commented, looking at the patch of light.

"More than that!" Sora said excitedly. "Look! It's working!"

Sora pointed to the light patch directly in front of the tip of the bow. At the center the colors had stopped swirling. Only blacks and dark blues could be seen in that space.

"That has to be the sky of the world on the other side," Riku said. "Keep going!"

Bryan coaxed the ship forward. As it neared, the center got bigger and bigger until the bow passed through the gate and the barrier dissolved completely. The Sky King slipped through with no opposition. The gate from this mystery world to the lanes between was open again.

"Enjoy it, guys, that's probably the easiest thing we'll face until this is over." Lea said.

"Not only that, Xehanort probably put up that barrier himself, right?" Sora asked. "He could probably sense it when it came down. If he didn't see us coming before, he will now."

"That very likely," Riku agreed. "But if he only just now knows for sure that we've found him, that doesn't leave a lot of time to improvise if he's not ready."

"If only we could be that lucky." Rachel said dryly.

"Have I mentioned how nervous all these _ifs_ make me?" Kairi asked to no one in particular.

"You know we'd do something about it if we could." Lea told her.

"So what is this place anyway?" Rachel was the first to ask.

The sky above was dark blue and the clouds looked gray and dreary but it was nonetheless an ordinary sky. Was it about to rain? That would explain the dreariness. Then again, nobody really held out much hope that Xehanort's fortress of solitude would be all sunbeams and songbirds. Bryan brought the King closer to the ground. Below fields of grass stretched as far as the eye could see.

"Does this place seem…familiar to anybody else?" Sora asked quietly, his face fixed in a thoughtful scowl.

"A little?" Lea answered. "But _why_ isn't coming to me."

Everyone else shrugged. A field isn't exactly a noteworthy place but even its emptiness could be memorable. But no memories were jogged as they sailed on it.

"Think even the place he's been using is hidden?" Kairi asked. "We could be flying over a city or something right now but not able to see it."

"A little redundant, wouldn't you say?" Riku asked. "I know Xehanort is known for taking precautions but that would be a bit overkill."

"Unless it just happened because he sensed we had arrived." Sora suggested.

"Bryan," Rachel called. "Portside."

The ship turned and the team saw what she had. The horizon was very dark in that direction. The cloudy sky made it impossible to tell what time of day it was but even if the sun was rising or setting on the other side of the world that was almost unnaturally dark. And, now that their attentions were directed that way, it was easier to sense that was exactly where they needed to go. The ominous presence that followed shortly after only confirmed their suspicions.

"Is that a path?" Kairi asked, looking over the side. There were actually a few that formed crossroads then stretched on and on.

"Looks like it," Bryan said from the helm. "And one of them is going exactly where we are."

The King sailed parallel to one of the smooth dirt lanes below. As they neared the dark horizon, the landscape began to change. The grass grew shorter, then thin, then only in scraggly patches before the ground became rocky and no grass grew at all. The path went from a smooth stretch of dirt to littered with pebbles that gradually got bigger. After a while the path vanished altogether; swallowed by flat plains of empty rock. A while after that, the very ground seemed to fall away as if they'd reached the worlds' edge. Only a wide lane of stone remained. It snaked its way to a huge structure in the distance. Both must have been held up by some kind of external power because there was no physical way that a slab of something that thin and long could support anything, especially something that size. As the ship continued on, it was clear not to be a city as some originally thought when they first saw it from afar but a single structure. Closer still provided the shape and construct to be either like a castle or palace or maybe even a fortress of some kind.

"Oh no…"

Riku turned to Lea. No one else appeared to have heard him.

"Lea, what's wrong?"

"This isn't good."

"What isn't?" Riku took a step back toward Lea so they could continue talking but not so loud to get the attention of the others.

"You don't recognize it?"

"No? It doesn't look familiar to me. Obviously it does to you."

Lea had a look like he had something bitter in the back of his throat that he couldn't swallow.

"This is Castle Oblivion."


	31. Period

Strange spires reached high into the dreary sky. This place seemed to dwarf the castle in Radiant Garden. The color of the metal, or stone…what was this place constructed of anyway? The outside looked the color of damp beach sand. All over the spires and towers, even parts that weren't either but just sticking out were triangular peaks. The odd structures were more on the green side of turquoise. And was this place really only thirteen floors high? It looked bigger. That was just looking up. The castle kept stretching in crazy ways on both sides of the grand doors too. How much more to this place was there? How much farther _back_ did it go?

Riku tried not to look at Lea. This information had made his stomach drop and didn't need anybody noticing and realizing it wasn't just the overall situation that made him feel that way.

"You have got to be kidding. Xehanort's been _here_!? Of all places it had to be here."

"You mean you don't recognize it?"

"I never saw it from the outside. When DiZ, Ansem the Wise helped me get through the Door, I ended up in one of the basement levels and fought my way up."

"That I remember."

Riku and Lea shared the same tension. They each knew why being here was risky. It wasn't long after Lea had come to train as a key bearer that he and Riku spent the better part of an afternoon and evening discussing the events of Castle Oblivion. They'd never actually met but Lea had known Riku was there. Lea also had his ways of getting information to have known what Sora had done after Marluxia had been defeated. That was a great point of concern for the two of them. Both each only had partial information as to Sora's decision to forget. The memories of Castle Oblivion were locked away deeply for Sora, Donald and Goofy. On its own, just remembering might not be a big deal. That is…if remembering _didn't_ jostle or undo any of Naminés' work. The whole point of Sora forgetting and going to sleep was so Naminé could correct all the false memories she'd planted. If remembering did make all that work unravel…what would that do then? And could it be fixed?

Lea and Riku agreed never to talk about Castle Oblivion around Sora or anybody else if they could help it. It seemed cruel to inform Sora about a mission chunk of his life without having the whole story to go along with it if the memories didn't or couldn't come back on their own. Knowing Sora, he would likely take the news very well and appreciate their honesty. On the other hand, what if he had questions they couldn't answer? No one could. Sora had already defeated Marluxia by the time Riku was informed that his friend was even there. Lea had a finger on the pulse of most of the entire operation but he couldn't know all things at all times. Riku's knowledge came mostly from Naminé. And if she hadn't told him all she knew, she was a part of Kairi again and beyond asking. The other Nobodies? Yeah, right. Those involved that had been recompleted were under strict instruction not to breathe a word to Sora.

Lea had gone ahead to Radiant Garden to speak with Even and the others about the subject some time ago. If they ever crossed paths with Sora it would be for the 'first time'. Sora had come upon them a time or two while in Radiant Garden and they had kept their word. But everyone, especially Even kept an eye out; perhaps searching for recognition in Sora's eyes when he spoke to them. There were comments of a de ja vu feeling but that was about it. Lea and the other former Nobodies had also made sure to get as much of their own water under the bridge as they could as well. After all, no heart excuse aside, Lea was directly responsible for the terrible defeats of Even and Ienzo. That being said, Lea wasn't spared the occasional dirty look.

Now here they were back at the source of Sora's missing time. A de ja vu feeling they could ignore. If memories started working their way up just from being in this place, which would be harder to stop or explain as they were the only two who could do so. And Xehanort had to plan on sharing a word or two on the subject. It would probably be to the tune of 'how can you trust friends who would hide such a truth from you' but they'd cross that bridge when and if they got to it.

"Drop anchor anywhere?" Sora asked no one as the ship slowed to a stop by the rocky edge.

As though to answer a click and rattle came from the port side. The metal fixture that locked the chain in place had come undone on its own. The weight of the anchor pulled down until it hit solid ground.

"Guess that's a yes." Kairi answered.

"The question begs repeating, what is this place?" Bryan flew from the helm to the bow to join his friends.

"Something makes me think there won't be a lot of locals around to ask." Rachel said.

"Is it just me or can no one else sense nothing but a foreboding feeling coming from inside that castle?" Sora asked. "But even then…there's something else too…"

"It's not just you." Riku answered.

"In more ways than one." Lea muttered.

"Think this place is habited?" Rachel asked. "Seems odd for a castle that size, or whatever that is to be empty in the middle of a giant nowhere."

"Maybe it wasn't," Kairi said to her. "Maybe it only is now because of Xehanort. And," Kairi paused. "Now I'm getting that familiar feeling too. Anyone else?"

"Yeah," Sora said.

"Just you two then." Bryan said. The only thing familiar about this place to him was Xehanort's Heart Song.

"What about you, Lea?" Sora asked. "Didn't you say before you felt that familiar itch about his world?"

"Not anymore." Lea answered. Not entirely untrue.

"So this really is it," Kairi said after a short silence. "Xehanort's stronghold. And inside, the most important battle any of us could ever imagine." Kairi looked to Bryan. "How are you doing? And be honest."

"Honestly? Not too good. I never thought Neil Peart could fail me but it's getting harder to focus on his inspiring solos over this…this noise."

"What makes it better?" Rachel asked seriously and directly.

"Listening to Kairi's Heart Song helped before. The song of a friends heart and her pure light cut through the dark noises in my head. I could hear the noise without it bothering me for some time after."

"We should do that now; just to be safe." Kairi said. "The effect might not last as long because we're at the eye of the storm but at least it will be something."

"Would listening to all of us help?" Sora offered to Bryan.

"Be a little noisy." Lea commented.

"Actually, that might not be true." Rachel said thoughtfully. "The song of a hearts' true self sings all the time but two close hearts can sing their own special song when they're together. I don't see why that couldn't also be true for a group of friends."

"Have some first-hand experience with that, do you?" Kairi asked, looking between Rachel and Riku and grinning.

"As a matter of fact, yes. It was beautiful." Rachel said without missing a beat. "Make sure everyone makes it out alive and I'll share it."

"No you won't." Riku muttered.

"Come on, guys," Bryan gestured for everyone to come closer like a huddle. "Close your eyes and let yourselves be open to the music. You won't feel anything but unless you're open then we might not hear all that we could." He looked to his sister. "So how do you want to do this?"

"I think of the two of us you can delve deeper into a Heart Song than I can. If you can make sure all our hearts are touching, I can hear the words. If I can't sing it myself I'll find a way to make sure we can hear it."

"C'monc'monc'mon!" Kairi locked elbows with Sora and held Bryan's hand tightly. "I can't wait to hear what our hearts say as one."

"So what is this? Like our fight song?"

"Oh, come on, Lea. Say that like that wouldn't be the coolest thing ever." Sora said.

Sora placed his free hand on Riku's shoulder. Riku did the same and held Rachel around her waist with his other hand. Rachel held him the same way. Lea completed the circle by placing a hand on both Bryan and Rachel's shoulders.

Right away they could hear a faint buzz of something in their minds. Was that a singing voice? Was it just music? Sometimes it felt like one or the other and sometimes it felt like both. The sounds changed so quickly it was impossible to try and describe one before it changed or blended with the one before or after it.

"This is what our combined Heart Songs sound like?" Sora breathed quietly. The indescribable sounds he was hearing were amazing but not what he was expecting.

"No. Not at all." Bryan answered immediately. But he sounded excited. It was the kind of excited you can see in a child's face when they see the biggest present beneath the tree has their name on it.

"This is only prologue. This is the musicians playing while they hurry to their places because the conductor is coming." Rachel sounded just as excited as her brother. "It wouldn't surprise me if our hearts all began creating this song from the day we all first met."

"What we're hearing now is-is, this is…this is the _song_ excited. What we're hearing now is the music of the song straightening itself out. It's finally being heard and that surprised it." Bryan continued.

"How can a song be-?"

"SHHHHH!"

Even as they spoke the irregular but beautiful music began to flow more coherently. Then it almost stopped completely. At first the only sound remaining was a harsh spat of an electric guitar; harsh but cool all the same. Connected and open to both Rachel and Bryan allowed the others to hear the music in its almost ethereal form. It wasn't that different from being in Fantasia. The guitar blended with the snap of a drum tap and a few other similar instruments but in this form it was hard to identify them. It was obvious this was the song intro. Rachel must not have been able to sing it herself or feel she could do it justice because when the words began they came out as a male voice none of them recognized. Amazingly there were a few parts where it sounded like one of _them_ was lightly singing along even though the words were new and none of them were speaking.

The combined Heart Song of all six key bearers and friends went like this:

 _When we were ready to just give in, staring down at a seemingly endless path. When we stopped, all we could do was take a deep breath._

 _The vic'try was within our reach when...it suddenly slipped away. Now there is nothing that's left for us to lose and nothing can stand in our way!_

 _These strong bonds that tie our hearts they will never break apart! With our bonds we'll make it through right from the start. And together we will fight! Vic-tor-y not far from sight! I won't stop or hide where the period lies._

 _The warmth coursing within my veins is a memory that I will keep seeing. I'll hold on, onto these memories. They won't leave me._

 _The promise that I made; I'll fulfill. Bring you with me, one day we'll be whole once again. All our dreams are embraced, I will write this song someday!_

 _Don't avert your eyes from me! Keep your eyes on reality. With the courage and the strength we will succeed. With the strength that you give me my tired lungs can finally breathe. Riding side by side, hand in hand with Destiny._

 _Look got the path that lies ahead. It's a big sparkling world!_

 _This great roar that shakes in me breaks the silence of my dreams! I will not betray the cheers that I foresee._

 _Through the pain we will survive! Gain the strength to stay alive! Fighting for the day where this period lies._

 _And I think I'll touch the truth that lies ahead!_

Deafening silence followed the final notes of the great Heart Song. Sensing the song had reached its end, Rachel and Bryan broke their connections to their friends. If everyone else hadn't been in such stunned awed over the incredible truths their hearts said when they sang together, there would have been a fair amount of protests to the music stopping.

Yet, at the same time there really wasn't a need for words. A new invigorated fire roared within the key bearers. No matter what was thrown their way, they would face it down together. But it took on a whole new dimension after hearing their hearts cry out such a song of confidence and unity. At their very cores this was the purest truth of what they believed. The heart couldn't lie. The fire had been lit in ways it never had before. The castle no longer looked mysterious and daunting. The foreboding presence no longer filled them with unease. All nerves or feelings of apprehension had been soothed or blown away completely. Nothing was going to hold them back. Nothing was going to keep them down. This was going to be the greatest challenge any of them could ever imagine facing. Yet, that didn't seem to matter. Xehanort may be powerful and determined, but he didn't have what they had. And what they had couldn't easily be put into words yet it was perfectly understood by all those who felt it. How could Xehanort, how could _anyone_ hope to come out on top when fighting against what they had? What the six friends possessed probably didn't even have a proper name. But it would carry them on all the same. It didn't need a name to provide strength.

How could anything stand in their way? They would win. Not just because they had to for the sake of others, but because there was no way they could lose. Altogether the key bearers disembarked from the Sky King; a brisk bring-it-on strut dominating their step. Anyone or anything that got between them would soon realize how much trouble it was in.

And they were okay with that.

* * *

 _If you want to get the full battlefield effect of the aforementioned Heart Song, pull up YouTube and enter,_ Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood [ENGLISH] - Period (OP 4) - Caleb Hyles - #NerdWeek2015 _, exactly as it is shown here (assuming FF doesn't give me format issues again) and the first entry should be the right one. I was just trying to find a decent English version of my favorite FMA opening song and when I heard this, immediately my mind went to Kingdom Hearts. As far as Heart Songs go, I can't imagine anything more fitting than this song for our heroes and quite possibly the series as a whole. Thank you Mr. Hyles for your epic rendition, you have no idea how big of a help you've been._

Authors' Note: Well guys, as of now there is 1 hour and 45 minutes before we bid farewell to 2016. Thank you to those who have stuck with me and Bound By Light throughout the year. The rest of this act isn't as wrapped up as tight I'd like so expect new chapter postings to be a bit sparse for a while. I'll try to fill in the space with Shenanigans until I'm ready to go full-throttle again. I'll see you all again in 2017 after a brief hiatus. Happy New Year everybody, may it be blessed and prosperous for all of you.


	32. New Rules

"You don't think the King's in any danger, do you?"

The heroes were just about to the large set of doors of the castle when Rachel glanced over her shoulder to where the ship had been docked. Yeah, Hermes had fixed the ship like new in a matter of minutes but there was still the sting of seeing their special ship under fire.

"What'd be the point?" Bryan asked. "If we're in there, how could it hurt us to know our ship was in trouble? And, if one way or another Xehanort's plan is to have us not make it out at all, why mess up our transportation? We can all cut paths through on our own anyway. Not as smooth a ride in my opinion but that wouldn't stop us."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Would it be impolite if we didn't knock?" Sora asked, lightheartedly.

Riku and Lea were at the back of the group with Bryan. The two boys glanced at each other, perhaps expecting Sora to make additional comments to the familiarity of this place. They continued along the pathway but Bryan had stopped. The Master held his hand behind his back and his Keyblade appeared.

"Bryan?"

"What're you-?"

" _Stopza_!"

Riku and Lea flinched as the spell was cast. But they hadn't been affected by it. Sora, Kairi and Rachel on the other hand had frozen mid-step. Bryan lowered his weapon and faced Riku and Lea.

"Okay, spill. What's got you two so tense all of a sudden?"

"Why do you think? Aren't we all?" Lea asked.

"This is a bit extreme, isn't it?" Riku asked, glancing at the other three.

"Stuff it. Our Heart Song did to my head what Vics does to your nose. The sound of your hearts has an edge of tension and unease that wasn't there before. And it's just you two. What was it you said to me, Lea? You said to make sure I didn't keep it to myself if Xehanort's anti-song was bothering me. You said even if there was nothing the rest of you could do about it you'd need to know anyway because at this stage in the game any misstep could have the worst consequences. In that same spirit, I want to know what secret you're keeping. And be quick about it. Time spells never last long no matter how good you are."

Riku and Lea glanced at each other. Wow, hit the nail on the head in a big way.

"You're right." Lea reluctantly agreed. "The thing is…we've actually been here before."

"It was a few years ago. So has Sora as well as Kairi's Nobody, Naminé." Riku continued.

"Only then, another Nobody, Marluxia forced Naminé to use her powers over the heart and memory on Sora. The longer Sora, Donald and Goofy were here in Castle Oblivion, the more time she had to suppress Sora's real memories and replace them with false ones so the Organization could manipulate him to their plans."

"Castle _Oblivion_?"

"Naminé wasn't a bad person and wanted to set things right. But in order to rechain Sora's memories properly he had to be put in an enchanted sleep." Riku explained. "To get his real memories back, he'd have to forget Castle Oblivion and all that happened here."

"Our concern is what might happen if being here upsets Sora's memory. If he just remembers I think we could eventually sort that out. The worst part at that point would be if he has questions we can't answer."

"But we don't know what might happen to Sora if all those memories mix. Maybe nothing; his head would just be a bit fuller. I don't want to think about all that could go wrong to his heart and memory if remembering…has consequences."

Bryan looked between them with an eyebrow raised high. And it wasn't because he was impressed by how fast Riku and Lea took turns explaining. This was certainly an intense twist he wasn't expecting.

"Well…see? Good thing I know. Now I can keep an ear out for Sora's heart in case of sudden or significant changes."

"You can do that?" Lea asked.

"Of course. I'm keeping, uh, a wavelength if you will, open to all your hearts until this is over. Five melodies overlapping is hardly a symphony but still better than Xehanort's. Takes concentration but if it means I hear less of the anti-song then it'll be worth it. One more thing because it's a pain talking this fast, are we in danger of any of that memory stuff you mentioned?"

"I wouldn't think so." Riku said. "That didn't happen to me at all when I was here last. And that was all because of Naminé's direct involvement."

"Unless the old guy's found someone or someway to do the same in the spirit of the castle's past I'd think Riku's right. But I've got a strong feeling the inside might not be as you remember it."

"Oh? And why is that?"

It took the boys a minute to realize they shouldn't have been hearing Rachel talking. Startled, they turned. Sure enough she hadn't moved but had turned back to them.

"How much did you hear?" Lea asked, a bit perplexed.

"Enough."

"How did-?" Bryan began.

The spell may have been about to run out unless Sora and Kairi were masters of freeze tag it hadn't worn off yet.

"Tsk, tsk. You seem to forget that magic is what I'm about. I welcome it into the deepest reaches of myself more than Xehanort welcomes Darkness. A little time spell from my little brother isn't going to hold me for long."

"And?"

"Secret's safe with me. But you might want to put that away now." Rachel said, referring to Bryan's half of their Keyblade.

The music master dismissed his weapon and the Time spell quit right after. Sora and Kairi, unaware that anything had happened kept going like nothing had happened. The others did the same.

"Think it will take all of us to get that door open?" Rachel asked casually.

"Maybe the hinges are better oiled than they look." Bryan answered.

"Let's try it." Sora said. He put a hand on the door. He didn't report sensing any obvious Darkness or magic that was keeping the door closed so he kept pushing and the door opened with surprising and unnerving ease. Nobody really held out any hope that Xehanort didn't know they were there. So that couldn't be the reason entry was so easy so far.

For some of the team, the term 'snow blind' was one they never thought they'd be applying to a building interior. The pale entrance hall was very long with a very high ceiling. What was this place made of? Stone? Marble? Pillars lined the walls with carvings etched into the space between the columns. Across the hall a small platform spread out in front of the door atop a short staircase. The snow-white door was framed much like the entry door they just came through. But unless the wall carvings were secret buttons that opened a hidden room somewhere the door across the room was the only way to go forward.

"Think we should keep the door propped open?"

"Seriously, Rachel?" Lea rolled his eyes at her.

"Just keeping the atmosphere light."

"I don't like the feeling in here." Kairi said.

"You're not alone," Riku answered. Obviously he had other reasons for saying so.

"Is that really the only way out of this room?" Bryan asked, gesturing to the door on the opposite side of the room. "Not much of a grand entrance hall for a castle."

"Don't let appearances fool you," Lea cautioned. "This place isn't to be underestimated, especially with Xehanort at the helm."

"Got that right."

A deep voice startled the key bearers, but not as much as the sudden appearance of a mass of Darkness that swirled atop the small platform before the next door. A man stepped out of it.

"You!" Sora cried.

"Long time no see, kid. I'll understand if you didn't miss me."

A tall man stood at the top of the short staircase in front of the door opposite them. He had a large scar on the left side of his face and looked down on them with a cruel glint in his single golden eye.

"Oh great, _you're_ here too?" Lea asked, not bothering to hide his disgust.

"So who is he?" Bryan looked between Sora and Lea for an answer.

"That's right! You and I have never had the pleasure. Neither has the young lady. She's your sister, right? Well, my fondest greetings to you both. You can just call me Xigbar. Only fitting, really, I left the man I was behind a long time ago. So I guess leaving behind my old name makes sense too."

Needless to say the atmosphere that followed his brief introduction wasn't at all welcoming.

"Oh _come_ _on_! I don't get _**any**_ warm words from any of you familiar faces?"

"Drop dead."

"See? Was that so hard?"

"So does this make you the welcoming committee or something?" Kairi asked, not troubling herself to sound polite.

"Well, you're not wrong. You see, somebody has to tell you about the rules of this place. And being the selfless kinda guy I am, I volunteered."

"Rules? What do you mean rules?" Sora asked sternly. "We didn't come here to play along with your twisted games!"

"Sorry, kid. You don't have many options on that point. But, as far as this place goes, of course there are rules in Castle Oblivion. Flamesilocks here knows that better than anyone, isn't that right?" Xigbar smirked knowingly at Lea.

Sora half-turned to Lea. "Huh? What is he talking about?"

Lea stared coldly at Xigbar. One gold eye looked back on him with great amusement.

"Hey, if you don't want to tell them, I always could," Xigbar offered with false politeness.

Lea grunted, annoyed but he explained all the same.

"Back when Organization Thirteen used this place as a secondary base of operations, Xemnas, Xehanort's Nobody," He added to Rachel and Bryan in case they weren't familiar with that name. "He sent me here several times to look for what he called the Chamber of Waking. He never said what was in it or why it was important but I always got a you'll-know-it-when-you-find-it vibe when he told me. I never found it. But that was to be expected in this place. They say all that go searching within these walls will be lost to oblivion. Which begs the question: why did Xehanort choose here of all places to hide out?"

" _Hiding_?" Xigbar laughed. "You've got it all wrong. This extended absence isn't hiding. This is just keeping the curtain closed until the stage is ready for opening night."

"And this extended conversation isn't necessary. You're stalling." Rachel said sharply.

"Oh dear, am I really that transparent?" Xigbar said with a false 'oh woe is me' air to his tone. That turned into a smirk and a mocking congratulatory clap. "The little lady gets the prize. You're right. I'm not chattin' it up with you lot just because Xehanort isn't exactly the best conversational companion."

"That I believe." Riku muttered dryly.

"No more talking! No more stalling! Let us through!" Sora ordered. He stood ready to call his Keyblade to make Xigbar move if he had to.

"Gladly. But you're going to have to listen up for a little longer. I haven't had a chance to tell you the new rules yet."

"We can't wait for the movie to come out?" Bryan's tone was sarcastic but it amused his friends.

"A witty one. I like that. You see, you're all early to this party."

"Early?" Kairi wondered aloud.

"Xehanort intended all along for this to be the home field to face you all for the last time. Once everything was ready and the cherry'd been put on top, he was going to take down the barrier you broke through so you could sense where he was and ride in guns blazin'. Then this one," Xigbar pointed to Bryan. "Comes buzzing around in that flying dinghy like he's found something. Then lo and behold he comes back with the cavalry. A bit too coincidental not to be connected to whatever that stunt you pulled in the gorge was? The old man certainly doesn't think so. So," He spoke to Bryan directly. "If I were you, I'd watch my six. Xehanort claims there's something about you he's never sensed in anybody else before. Your sister too but not to the same degree. And he's going to want to know more."

Just on the edge of his remaining peripheral, Xigbar saw Riku shift just a little so that he was standing partly in front of the girl. It was a protective posturing. Riku probably didn't even realize he'd done it. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of Xigbar's lips as a juicy suspicion formed in his mind.

"Well, I see you're all eager to see what's behind door number one." Xigbar continued. "Like I said, you came a bit ahead of schedule so you'll have to wait a bit before the party can really start."

"That's not gonna happen!" Sora snapped. "We didn't come all this way to just sit around!"

"Easy there, kiddo, simmer down. I never said you had to be idle about it. Xehanort's got a few last minute goodies for you. This castle still has powerful connections to memory if you know how to use it. It works like this, as soon as you come to one of these doors," Xigbar gestured behind him. "A world of memory will be formed on the other side. How many will you find? Whose will they be? No idea. But don't worry, somebody will ring the bell for you when the kiddy league is over and it's time to play with the big boys."

"You really think we're just going to do what you say?" Kairi asked defiantly.

Xigbar shrugged. "I guess no one is _making_ you go anywhere. I mean, no one's going to _stop_ you from staying here and have thumb-twiddling contests. Xehanort will be making the final preparations either way."

Xigbar certainly had a way of talking and a very particular flavor of charisma that filled you with an uncontrollable urge to grind your teeth into nubs so you didn't snap and break whatever or whomever happened to be nearest.

"Well, best go see what I can do to hurry along the party," Xigbar said with a smarmy grin. "It is after all, _terribly_ rude of a host to keep their guests waiting." He turned as though preparing to leave.

"Hold on!" Sora stepped forward and called the Keyblade, Guardian Soul. "You're just going to leave? Too scared of a _fair_ fight?"

Xigbar half-turned back to Sora. "Scared? As if. But you have to admit, six-to-one wouldn't be a 'fair' fight, now would it? Anyway you kids enjoy yourselves! The real fun will be starting soon."

Before anyone could say anything else a mass of Darkness engulfed the one-eyed gunslinger and he was gone.

"You know what? I don't like him." Rachel said sourly.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Kairi looked to her friends in turn. "We can't just dilly dally here. But we can't play into their hands either."

"That's the hardest part," Riku told her. "People like him you expect to lie so you might not see when they're actually telling the truth. Going through the next door is likely to be a trick or trap of some kind. Even if it isn't, Xehanort still gets to buy more time."

"On the other hand," Bryan pointed out. "Going through, we _might_ be able to discover a chink in the armor. If Xigbar _wasn't_ lying and this first stage really is a last-minute rush job, we might be able to make that work for us."

"Not to be a raincloud on your picnic but I doubt it."

Everyone looked to Lea.

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked him.

Lea took a long breath. They could see he wished he didn't need to share what he was about to.

"You have to understand; this castle has twelve basements and thirteen floors-."

"Seriously? Twenty-five levels?!"

"Yes. It's actually not hard to manipulate the layout of these floors so long as you're not looking for anything. I actually tried using that mentality when on a few of Xemnas's goose chases for the Chamber of Waking. Maybe if I wandered I'd find it so long as I wasn't looking for it. Obviously that didn't work. What I'm getting at is this, even if these first memory rooms were last minute, Xehanort probably has had a strong hold over the layout for some time. So long as you're not looking for or trying to get to anything specific, you can actually change and control quite a bit. None of us would be able to learn to do the same fast enough or be good enough at it to overpower his hold on the castle. If he's made it, he wouldn't have included backdoors in his rat maze. Not saying I won't be trying anyway but just consider it a forewarning not to expect much."

"Either way," Riku said. "A slight chance there beats no chance here."

Sora, Kairi and Bryan nodded in agreement.

"I don't know." Rachel said.

Her short statement had such a strong well-why-didn't-any-of-you-think-of-something-so-obvious-first edge got the full attention of her friends.

"Why don't we just go back outside and look for a window?"

Silence.

" **You couldn't have voiced that** _ **earlier**_ **!"**

"That's exactly the kind of out-of-the-box thinking we could have used sooner!"

"I only just thought about it!"

"Wait a second, who shut the door?"

" _ **See**_!? Didn't I _say it_! Didn't I _suggest_ we leave the door propped open? How much munny do any of you want to bet that it really won't open now?"

Rachel was correct. The large front door would not budge. Keyblades were no good because the door wasn't actually locked, more as the entrance itself had a dark spell cast over it. Even the combined push of five Keyblades wasn't going to work this time.

The only way to go was through.

* * *

Author's note: *sigh* Okay, guys, I have an announcement. Please don't get too excited just yet because even though the Possibility Scale is leaning pretty heavily toward the positive end, circumstances may dictate otherwise down the road.

The announcement is this: the promised Act 7 may in fact become Act 8 because I got brain-mauled by the idea bunnies. After this act, The Final Battle, there might be another act based on a thought I had a while go that wouldn't leave me alone but at the time it didn't feel like it had enough substance. Then I tried talking to a friend about it ( **KEVIN I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS**! I told you to help me talk myself _**OUT**_ of going ahead with it!) and I got a few more ideas that could help give the story roots. So, I apologize in advance is this ends up being a big false alarm (or if nobody is really interested either way) but that is currently my standing on the progress of Bound By Light. Keep in mind updates may still be slower now that I'm working on multiple acts at once.

Until the next chapter, Truth


	33. Through The Next Door

Through the next door the world was dark and dreary. Trees stood tall but were skeletal and bare of all but a few dead leaves. Only sparse rays of dull yellow moonlight were permitted to shine through the dark and cloudy skies. A great building towered before them. This felt rather odd considering they were already inside a building. But, who were they to question the logic? Especially with all they could do.

"What is this place?" Riku asked. "Is this familiar to any of you?"

"I don't think so." Kairi said.

Some places have enough about them to keep them memorable even if you've only seen or visited it once. No one could rack their brain hard enough to figure out why this building should be familiar.

The way these floors worked was just as Xigbar had said. The door opened up to a world that was either crafted or inspired by a world in each of their memories. But there was a detail dear old Xiggy conveniently forgot to mention. Although Sora couldn't remember it (and so far if he was having any de ja vu itches he was keeping their irritations to himself), Riku could testify without hesitation this was _not_ how things were set up last time. The worlds inside were not just shadows of how they were remembered, each one so far had been twisted and perverted somehow. No doubt it was designed that way in an attempt to shake them after seeing the beautiful worlds they loved turned horrid and ugly. Who knows, maybe Xehanort hoped they would see this as foreshadowing should they fail.

"Is this a one world per person thing?" Sora asked. They had just come from a dark and twisted version of Deep Jungle. He had assumed that world was meant for him. Of all of them, he'd spend the most time in that world.

Deep Jungle was a beautiful place. It was one of Sora's first new worlds. Just that fact alone made it special to him. Tarzan, Jane and the gorillas were good friends. They lived in harmony with their lush paradise, loving each day and never hurting anyone or anything. Yet the version they had just seen was no paradise.

Everything was dark and creepy. The jungle itself seemed bent on destroying them. They couldn't lean against or touch anything for fear vines or plants would either try to strangle them or missile launch thorns. Once gorgeous flowers would unfurl their petals and release spoors that either induced sleep or terrible, choking coughing fits. The jungle was like a maze and it took them a very long time to find the door to get out. All around, unknown creatures cried out from the shadows. Things rustled through the undergrowth unseen. Shapes could be seen through the canopy branches. However, if they looked away then looked back, the shape was gone.

The water of pools and rivers rippled as things unseen moved their massive bodies just beneath the surface. They didn't dare try to cross the waters. No doubt whatever was lurking there had teeth and was itching to use them. Jungle creatures were turned into monsters. Colorful birds came down on them like savage harpies. Otherwise docile and shy animals snarled and spat viciously. And the Heartless were just as terrible. Although, aside from Heartless (which of course had to be added as the guests of honor to this party because, come one, what's a party without hordes of little monsters trying to steal your heart?), none of the other creatures actually attacked. Perhaps because they were just twisted versions of memory they had no ability to inflict any damage. Still, it was like playing hide and seek in the dark. You play with friends. You know that no one is going to hurt you. And yet rounding corners and checking closets gets your blood pumping because of that primal fear of being jumped at by what lurks in the dark. Eyes and growls and scurries in the jungle had the same effect.

Before the jungle of death, they were at Radiant Garden. But it was unsure from whose memory it was formed from. Perhaps it was meant for several of them. Xigbar never actually said there would be one world per person. Yeah, Xigbar flat-out admitted this was a stall tactic. But it was painful and insulting just how much it _felt_ like a stall tactic. It was kinda've like knowing that cats toy with their prey first then actually see one do it. While sorting out the main event this was probably also a scheme to learn weaknesses and the like while he had them running in his little maze.

This version of the beautiful city was heartbreaking for those who lived there. The city was a burning ruin. The pale brick streets were blackened from long-smoking fires. All the plants and flowers had long-since wilted and lay in their planters as dried stems or dust. The sky was darkened from all the smoke. They had arrived the same way Sora had during his first journey. But Rising Falls was no longer blue and pretty and magical. The rising waters bubbled black and red. It was like being in a witches' cauldron of evil. Huge, powerful Heartless rose up all over. Behemoths were common; the massive Heartless seemed to have one goal in mind: level the entire city to dust.

Everything beautiful and wonderful about Radiant Garden had been leveled into nothing. It was hard for those who lived there and loved their home to see the decimated city. Even though they logically knew this wasn't reality, it was not easy all the same. So the ruins of Radiant Garden could have been meant for Rachel, Bryan, Lea or even Kairi or any combination of them.

But this new place had them all puzzled. This big building wasn't familiar, even trying to picture what it might look like in daylight or color still yielded nothing.

"What's the matter with you?" Lea just noticed Rachel had plastered herself to the door, a look of horrible realization in her widened eyes.

"This is not good. So very much not good." Her voice quivered but in hardly more than a whisper.

Okay, so that at least answered the question as to whom this world was meant for. But that didn't explain why Rachel looked like this was the last place in all the cosmos she wanted to be.

"You know this place? Where are we?" Kairi asked.

"We _really_ need to backtrack, guys. There's got to be another way out of this place. There _has_ to be. We'll find it and that's how we'll get out of here. We _cannot_ go through there."

"There isn't another way." Riku said. "We have to assume Xehanort would have made sure all other paths, if there are any, were closed before we got here. It's not like I haven't been looking anyway but it looks like Lea was right about no other doors."

"You don't understand! This place is too dangerous!"

Hearing 'too dangerous' come from her was a phrase the rest of them had to take a second to realize it had truly crossed her lips.

"What do you mean, 'too dangerous'? How bad could this place possibly be compared to what else we've seen?" Bryan asked her, hardly believing it to be true.

"What _is_ this place?" Sora asked.

Rachel looked as though even mentioning the name was too terrifying or horrible to even consider uttering. She swallowed hard.

"This is _The Maul_!"

A very long pause accompanied by five completely blank stares followed Rachel's dramatic exclamation of terror.

" _The mall_?"

"As in a shopping center?"

"Are you out of your freakin' ever-loving mind! Is this seriously all the pressure it takes to make you crack?"

"What could possibly be so scary about a mall? Do the mannequins come to life or something? They better try to eat you or something for you to make all this fuss."

"If you're playing this up somehow with your storytelling talent or whatever to make light of the situation, just stop. This is really not funny or the place for it."

"No, no, no! You don't understand! It's not the _mall_. It's the _maul_! M-A-U-L! This is The Chopping Maul!"

Once again five sets of eyes stared blankly at her for several long seconds.

"You're kidding, right?"

"That's the worst pun I've ever heard!"

"Puns that bad make me feel like a piece of my soul just died."

"When do we get to the part where you tell us why this place has you white as a sheet?"

"Where did you even come across a place called The Chopping Maul without me knowing about it anyway?" Bryan asked.

"I…I-uh, I made it up."

"What?"

"I wrote it."

"Explain."

"Well…we all know about my magic book, right? I wrote about this place. It's on the far outskirts of the Undead Kingdom."

"The _Chopping Maul_? The _Undead_ Kingdom?" Lea questioned with a highly raised eyebrow.

"Wait a minute…" Riku said. He remembered when he and Rachel revisited her world and she took him to the Undead Kingdom to meet the monster nobility that lived there. He remembered a direction signpost that pointed to the various places and _The Chopping Maul_ was one of them. He also remembered somebody had scratched _Beware_! underneath it. Despite all the other horrors that could be found in the Undead Kingdom, that place was the only one with a warning. "What exactly is so bad about this place?" Riku asked firmly.

"The Maul is…the Maul is where the zombie hordes live."

Lea walked up and loomed over her. "This place. Is full. _Of zombies_!" He fumed.

"Unfortunately yes."

"Well. That makes this easy then." He put his hand firmly on her shoulder and pushed her forward. If he didn't have the height and weight advantage he never would have gotten her to move as she really didn't want to. "You're going first."

She made a pouty sound but didn't fight back.

"So," Sora said seriously. "You know this place. It should be the same as you made it, right? Of course it's probably worse now that we're in this twisted version."

"But how does that even work?" Kairi asked. "These rooms are turned into worlds based on our memories. So how is this possible? You could argue that this place doesn't technically exist anywhere. Even with magic it isn't a real, tangible place, no matter how well-written it is to make you feel like you're really there."

"Please, Kairi, just stop." Bryan said. "I'm already working overtime to keep my head from coming undone at the seams as it is without you bringing up legitimate questions like that."

"Okay, so how do we get through?" Kairi asked. There weren't any huge shopping centers on their island but she couldn't imagine that, while big, a mall would be hard to navigate since the exits would have to be kept obvious for safety reasons. She assumed Rachel had designed this place the same way.

"Um…first, we should use pixie dust so we make no noise. Anything louder than a soft voice they can hear. They're usually catatonic unless you make a lot of noise. Same goes with a lot of movement. Sneak and move slowly and you won't get their attention easily. "

"Tip-toe from one end to the other?" Sora asked hopefully.

"The south and west entrances are blocked. The east is open but that's where they get in and out. There's only one safe way out."

"Which is?"

"An emergency exit on the west side on the second story. Getting to it is like running an obstacle course but it is possible. If we fly it should be a lot easier."

"You've gone through it before, right?" Sora asked hopefully.

"A few times. But not with so many people _and_ under the threat of Heartless appearing and alerting the undead."

"We might use that to our advantage." Kairi pointed out. "If the Heartless are jumping around and fighting, that movement should keep their attention away from us, right?"

"Possibly."

"But these won't be _real_ undead, will they? They're just inspired from your story here." Riku asked. "That kind of thing can't really be brought to life. Zombies aren't actually real so we won't be in any real danger from them, will we?"

"Talking owls and flying elephants." Bryan reminded. Even after all that time of magic and adventures, he still had to remind himself from time to time that precious few things were ever really impossible. Granted none of them could ever remember meeting any actual zombies in Halloween Town, the most likely place to find one so the jury was still out on their actual existence.

"How should I know?" Rachel said. "For being a world created by memory then twisted into something evil but ultimately not 'real' the punches certainly hurt."

"True." Bryan said. Not exactly eased by the knowledge.

"But could they?" Riku asked. "So far anything that hasn't been a Heartless hasn't been able to hurt us. That could be the same here."

"Well who says Xehanort isn't giving these rooms the power to be more real?" Sora suggested. "Kairi already brought up that this room is different because the world is only really real in Rachel's head and on paper. It can't hurt to be careful either way.

"Agreed," Kairi said. "Even if they can't turn you into a brain-muncher, they'll still try to chew big chunks out of you, right?"

"Even if they can't infect you that's not the worst part." Rachel said.

"Oh goody. I might regret saying this, but how can it be worse?" Lea asked.

"Um…"

"Spit it out!"

"I can't protect us in there!"

"Oh you better have a good explanation for that one."

"Well…in my story world I was always in control of everything. I made it all. If I wanted, everything and everyone listened to me without question. I ran the adventures in the Maul a few times. Most of the time I could get out fine. Other times…the horde got the upper hand. But all I had to do was yell 'Stop!' and it was like hitting a reset button. The zombies back off and I walk out to try again later. But here, I won't have that power."

Lea looked at her coldly. "If I get bitten by a zombie because of you, I swear I'll tie myself to you so when I turn the first thing I eat is your face."

"Fair enough?"

"So we stay quiet and let you go first." Lea said. It wasn't a question or left any room for argument.

"I guess that's fair too."


	34. The Rooms

"Oh you're so going to get it for that!"

" _Me_?! I'm not the one who turned my creation into a monster!"

"You never said there'd be that many!"

"Don't blame me! It was the Heartless that woke them up! Heartless that, might I add, were put here by, oh, I don't know, _not me_!"

"That's it! I'm getting out of this alive if not for the sole reason of getting you back for that nightmare you created!"

"Hey! That 'nightmare' as you put it happens to be one of my brain children so watch your mouth! And have we forgotten whose soiree this really is?"

"Well, _pardon me_ but I'm pretty sure it _wasn't_ Xehanort who set up the puns bad enough that could kill anybody! I feel more drained from the puns than the Heartless!"

"Yeah, _Grave_ Stop used games store? Scarbucks Coffee emporium?"

"And let's not forget Bloodbath and Beyond. Aromas to make every crypt feel like home? Scents of the best-kept corpse?"

"Oh, and of course the Body Shop? No explanation required. What did the window advertisement say? 'Head, shoulders, knees and toes'? _Complete with pictures_!"

"But we are forgetting the best one. _Morticia's Secrets_?! _**WHY**_ were we subject to window displays of skeletons wearing lingerie?!"

" _Okay, okay, OKAY_! Bad things happen on the literary front if I write when I'm tired! The Chopping Maul came about when I was dead tired…no pun intended, and my brain wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote it down."

"You mean to tell us that monstrosity was the result of sleep deprivation?"

"To this day I have no memory of actually writing it. I get as far as reaching for my quill then lights out."

"Unbelievable."

Needless to say the excursion through the Chopping Maul bore no resemblance to a cakewalk in the slightest. The exit door was exactly where Rachel said it would be. However that was the only bit of good fortune they had. Beyond that it was chaos. There was a lot of loose debris all over the building, much more than Rachel had put in the original. It was like a tornado had run through the inside. Pixie dust kept them from bumping into or tripping over anything, but Heartless were just as big a problem as they tried to get through. They weren't exactly graceful and woke up the undead in a big way. It was about as one might expect the zombie apocalypse might be. Only these undead looked like a cross between human and Heartless. Their basic form was human but other features looked just…just, weird. Thankfully the Heartless element made sure there was no brain matter or splatters of mystery fluids when they were attacked. Still, everybody managed to escape without mouth-sized chunks missing anywhere from them.

The team took a second to catch their breath before crossing the hall to see what the next step was.

"Any idea how long all those rooms took?" Kairi asked.

"The Maul felt like years." Lea answered sourly.

"Oh sure! Say it like it's my fault!"

"Rachel, I'm not letting that go for a long time! Zombie mall, unbelievable."

"Zombies like discount sales!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"That's a good question though." Bryan said before Rachel and Lea could start one of their bickers. "This sounded like it was going to last until Xehanort was done with whatever he thinks he needs. How 'early' we are and how good he is at improvising, or how quickly we can find an alternate route will probably determine when the real battle begins. Or if he's changed the whole plan just to mess with us."

"What you're trying so delicately not to say is that we could be here for days before the bell rings and the fight starts." Riku said.

"Days!?" Kairi exclaimed.

"You didn't think this could be wrapped up nicely and finished in time for dinner, did you?" Rachel asked her.

"Well…no. I guess, I guess I didn't really think about it."

"I'm already worried sleeping will be a problem." Sora said. "If we're here that long, we'll have to stick together and take shifts staying awake."

"After all Xehanort, or any version of him has done, I wouldn't put it passed him to attack an opponent in their sleep." Lea said dryly.

"That's low by any standard." Kairi grumbled.

"You need to get that leak in your head fixed. You seem to be forgetting who we're dealing with."

Bryan had to duck from a playful swat from Kairi for his teasing but chuckled about it all the same. Leaving contemplations about how long they might be in Castle Oblivion alone for now, the group made their way across the room. Riku gave the door a slight push and it slid open. He led and the others followed. Right away there was no question as to whom this was intended for.

The next door brought them to the top of Sunset Hill. Most of the team had been there at least once. Looking around it was immediately obvious there was something wrong with Twilight Town. The sky above was black. Not black as in dark storm clouds black. No clouds, no stars, moon or even sky existed. Above and all around was just an empty void of blackness. Lights danced through the air from below. Something was happening in the town. The key bearers approached the fenced edge with caution.

"No! Hay-!" Sora cut off his own exclamation. This wasn't a real world. The people that lived there weren't actually in danger.

Below the whole of Twilight Town was on fire. Red Nocturnes buzzed over the rooftops like an unholy swarm of bees. Wizard Heartless used their magic to shoot balls of fire at anything that wasn't burning enough. Even from the hill they could see and hear explosions. The Wizards occasionally shot blasts of Ice and Fire at each other at the same time. An explosion occurred when the two extremes met.

"Lea?" Kairi said gently. "You okay?"

She was met with no answer, Lea only stood rigidly overlooking the dancing plumes of black smoke twirling and twisting upward to the empty sky. If Kairi had followed the line of his gaze, she would have seen he wasn't looking over the destruction as a whole. Lea's eyes were fixed on one building. The clock tower above the train station was in ruin. Most of the top was gone completely and what remained had been stained black with smoke. The metal work of the clock hung twisted and mangled away from its fractured face. And here Lea thought seeing his home world reduced to a ruin was bad. In some ways, this was worse.

"Well, that's four," Bryan said. His voice was flat and emotionless. Maybe just talking would take the focus away from the burning town. "We can guess the jungle was for Sora. We know the Maul was for Rachel. Radiant Garden could be for either me or Kairi. So that could mean there's still one of us left, and still a world for Riku. This place looks to be meant for Lea."

"Not just me."

For a second it wasn't clear what Lea was talking about. Lea looked directly at Sora. He could see a distinct flicker of genuine worry in his eyes; worry, Lea was certain, that didn't belong to him.

"It's okay, you know," Lea reassured as lightheartedly as he could. "This isn't real. Everyone and everything that ever mattered here is fine."

Although he didn't say it, Sora suddenly felt the gnawing panic in his gut subside. Logically he knew Hayner, Pence and Olette weren't in danger, the clock tower was whole and the city wasn't on fire, but, it wasn't until Lea's words of assurance did he feel at ease. Strange. Or was it?

"So where do you think the door is?" Rachel asked, trying to put the focus on something else.

"Could be any number of places." Lea said. "The mansion is the furthest away and other places like the Usual Spot have importance."

"Does this sort've feel like a Mini Quest to anybody else?" Kairi asked.

"I wasn't going to say it but it kinda does." Bryan agreed.

"Really, you two?" Riku shook his head.

"Hey! If it keeps the atmosphere light!" Kairi defended.

Mini Quests were what Rachel and Bryan dubbed a particular type of training test set up by Master Yen Sid at the Mysterious Tower. Beyond a magic door all kinds of worlds, terrains and challenges could be found, all created by magic. Every time a quest had specific goals and restrictions meant to hone their problem solving skills and challenge them against possible real-world situations. Sometimes the quests could be pretty outlandish and did little more than serve as a reminder that Life likes to throw curve balls.

The trek through Twilight Town wasn't at all a picnic. It was impossible to avoid the Heartless when they were everywhere. Worst of all was the fact Red Nocturnes and Wizards could float and shoot attacks long-range. It could shoot an attack and you wouldn't have heard it coming. It took a while but eventually the heroes found the door in the least likely of places; just a random back alley. It was actually a relief to be back in the white room of Castle Oblivion. It made nursing minor burns more of a relief knowing you weren't going to get new ones.

"Think there's still two left?" Sora asked.

"Could be," Bryan said. "Or there could be a dozen more just because Xehanort feels like keeping us stuck in circles."

"I know you're exaggerating to make a point but Lea said there are only thirteen floors." Kairi said. She sat down against the wall to rest.

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. "You think Xehanort could even control how many stories the castle has?"

"No, I mean, how do we know we've even gone up? Or even down? How can we tell that we're not still on the first floor?"

"How do you figure that?" Riku asked, sitting next to Kairi.

"You can have very different rooms in the same plane. Like, mine, yours, Sora's, Lea and Kairi's rooms are all very different at the Tower but they're all in the same hallway. A house doesn't have a story for the kitchen, dining room, living room and bathroom after all."

"Bryan," Rachel said. "Shut up. I hate it when you make sense."

"I didn't say I was right. I'm just saying 'what if?'."

"Sora brought up a good point earlier. What are we going to do about the arrangement of sleeping?" Kairi asked.

"I say we take five right now." Lea said. "I'm done being a circus monkey. Let's be rebellious and relax."

"As much as I agree with you, that still doesn't explain a sentry rotation." Riku said.

"Three stand watch while the others rest?" Sora suggested. "Maybe an hour to start? Although…if this does end up lasting for days, an hour of rest here and there won't cut it."

"True, but one bridge at a time." Rachel told him. "And what are you doing?" She redirected to her brother.

Bryan had called the bronze and turquoise Keyblade, Cross Cut and held it out at arm's length. "Solving our problem."

"What?" Sora asked.

" _Creature born of hopes and dreams,_

 _You are Fire's greatest pride._

 _Loyalty is y_ -."

The summon chant never had a prayer to be finished first before a flurry of magic energy blasted in the room and Seger the Fire Wolf jumped out of it. And when Seger came out, Bryan went down.

"SEGER! What have I said about jumping!"

Apart from Rachel, the rest of the team thought it strange to see Seger capable of more than two moods. Yeah, the Dream Eater only liked him but they'd never seen affection like this before. Of course, Bryan looked a little on the side of in trouble from the Spirits' affections. Seger dropped his master on his back from the jump. He pattered his feet on either side of Bryan's head and sides. The wolf was so happy to see his master was all right he couldn't hold still. Only that was a little dangerous considering Seger had hooves, not paws.

"This * _pehff_ * didn't go the * _phhff_ * the way I thought it would. Can you-SEGER!" Bryan grabbed the wolfs' muzzle with both hands to bring a halt to the licking. "I'm fine! Now quit!"

But the Spirit only found other ways to express his relief. First it was whimpers of joy accompanied by such enthusiastic tail-wagging his whole body wiggled like a swimming fish. After that the wolf just dropped on Bryan's torso and refused to be moved.

"I think somebody missed his daddy." Rachel laughed.

"It might be good for those back at the Tower," Kairi said. "If Seger just vanished, wouldn't the only reason be because he'd been summoned? Proof of life."

"Or make them wonder how bad things are if he needs the extra help." Riku said.

"Thanks for being the voice of reason, friend." Lea said sarcastically.

"Seger, can you keep a sharp eye for trouble from there?" Bryan asked dryly. He wasn't expecting his loyal dog to move off of him (or much at all) until the separation anxiety had eased up. Even after that Bryan expected Seger to stick to him like a bad habit. Eventually Bryan did manage to get his Spirit to adjust his position enough so Bryan was using his side as a pillow.

"So we're doing what we planned before on Montressor? We sleep while the creature that doesn't need to keeps watch?" Kairi confirmed.

"That's the idea," Bryan said. "And Seger, you have my full permission to use whatever methods necessary to wake us up quickly if you sense anything."

"You're going to give him that much free reign?" Sora asked nervously.

But Bryan wasn't listening. He wiggled a bit to get more comfortable and crossed his arms over his chest. Seger lie spread out on his side, visibly more relaxed with the weight of Bryan's head against his ribs. Might as well try and follow suit despite surfaces being less-than-ideal for sleeping.

Ten minutes later….

"I can't do this! It's just not possible!"

Kairi's exclamation jolted everyone out of an uncomfortable stillness.

"We need to rest but I can't relax enough to rest! Even with Seger keeping watch my mind won't shut off enough to sleep."

"You're not the only one. It isn't easy trying to unwind even for an hour or so knowing what kind of hornet's nest we're in." Riku said.

"Like trying to take a nap in the jungle when you know there's a leopard on the prowl." Rachel agreed.

"I'm more disgusted by the possibility of being spied on while we're here."

" _What_ did you say, Lea?" Rachel asked warningly.

"I was hoping to suffer through that knowledge alone."

"You mean Xehanort could be watching us right now?!" Kairi exclaimed.

"That surprises you?"

"That's it!" Rachel cried.

Kairi jumped in alarm as Rachel vanished in a puff of yellow sparkly smoke. A small something was left in her place. Riku leaned forward passed Kairi to see what had happened. He stood up and sat down again on the other side of where Rachel had been.

"What are you supposed to be? A sea urchin?"

"I made myself as uninteresting as I could." She answered in a muffled voice. "Hey! What's happening? Put me down! Don't roll me! Unhand me, you!"

Very carefully Riku had picked up hedgehog-Rachel with both hands and gently rolled her on her back so he could see the animal beneath the spines. Her head quills stood up as she scowled at him with her beady black eyes (which of course was cute as all get-out).

"Put me down!"

" _This_ is your idea of being inconspicuous?"

"You're right…I need a flower pot."

"A flower pot?"

"So I can pretend to be a cactus."

Sora and Lea made a strange _bua-hah_ noise. It was the kind of incomplete, bursting laugh that follows an amusing but most unexpected event or comment.

"Why not just turn into a cactus?" Sora smirked.

"You ever try to undo a spell with no lips? And stop smiling!" Rachel answered Sora and snipped at Riku.

"I can't help it. You're adorable."

"Hmmph! _Fine_."

Rachel _puffed_ again with a new spell. This time she'd become a snowy white moth.

"Hey! How did you change color?" Lea sat up and looked over at her in Riku's hand.

It was a fair question. There were certain default colors everyone had when in animal form of any kind. Those colors were typically based on their clothes or hair colors and only varied a little bit. The only exceptions were Bryan and Sora in mer-form. Regardless of what they wore their tails were blue.

"There's a point to it." Rachel answered. Her voice was understandably quieter. "And it's not hard if you focus on it."

Not really that big of a surprise if they'd taken the time to think about it. Rachel excelled at all kinds of magic and animal transfigurations were her favorite.

"You mean to tell me that you really did have control over that wing spell of yours?"

"Huh?" Kairi cocked her head a little at Lea, not sure why he brought that up or how it had any bearing to the now.

She remembered back to when Rachel and Bryan brought all their friends to Pixie Hollow to watch the Blue Moon Ceremony with the fairies. Rachel knew a spell to give people wings which Kairi had insisted she use, claiming it would be a good idea to 'fit in'. Sora and Bryan had wings similar to the fairies. Hers were pretty yellow moth wings; Rachel's looked like an elongated monarch butterfly. Riku had feathered wings and Lea had four insect wings. Lea had expressed annoyance at the kind of wings he had but she didn't realize he _still_ had a bee in his bonnet about it.

"I told you before! I _could_ change the color but I _had_ , and _have_ no control of the _type_! You're just too picky. Those damselfly wings look great. And will you hold still!"

All the while they'd been talking Rachel had been trying to crawl to a good take-off spot on Riku's hand. Only Riku kept rotating his hand so she couldn't. He couldn't stop smiling at her as she grumbled because he kept on being a wisenheimer. It was true, girls were cute when they're angry; regardless of form apparently.

"Stop smiling!"

"But you're so precious, even as a moth. And you tickle. I didn't know moths could be so furry."

No kidding. About the size of a luna moth with giant, feathery antennae, her buggy body was about as fuzzy as a puffy Pomeranian. But to have the last word to his cutesy version of light flirting, moth-Rachel flutter-zoomed Riku right in the face. She landed on his nose and flittered her wings rapidly. Everybody else got a fair giggle at Riku's flinch. From there moth-Rachel flitted in a circle before landing on the wall. Once she flattened herself she had all but vanished.

"Ha! Can't spy on me if he can't see me!"

"Now you just have to hope we don't get attacked by any frog Heartless," Sora joked.

"Anybody else notice how normal this feels?" Kairi pointed out to her friends. "A minute ago we were all tense and unable to get the rest we need. Rachel becomes a moth and Lea whines about his assigned fairy wings and it's like just another night at the Tower."

"Kairi," Sora said. He got up and sat next to her in the place Riku had been. "Thanks for saying that. I think I can rest a little easier if I just think of things like our antics together. I can't believe I didn't think of that to begin with. Like-."

"Hold it," Riku interrupted. "Hate to point out what we're trying not to think about but do you really want to reminisce under the possible threat of Xehanort overhearing?"

"What's the Seeker of Darkness gonna care that one red-headed crumb put cream cheese in my house slippers the first night we met to test what kind of friendship we'd have?"

"I agree with Riku," Lea said, ignoring Rachel calling him a crumb. "If you weren't there you have no business knowing anything about the prank war."

Right away after Lea came to train as a key bearer, he showed off more of his mischievous side by pulling a prank on Rachel. She retaliated the next day and that began a series of pranks between the two of them that were both clever and a source of amusement for the rest of the group.

"Another thing," Lea continued. "If this place still has connections to memory, who's to say Xehanort couldn't somehow catch a spoken memory and see it in its entirety? Just going through a door found enough from our memories to create worlds from so don't go placing bets _against_ anything."

"I really hope you're wrong because that's just creepy," Sora shuddered. "So what else could we talk about to relax so we can rest that couldn't be spied on or read into? That is such a strange thought."

"Unless someone wants to tell a bedtime story, we don't." Lea said flatly.

"Not a bad idea," Riku said. "Rachel, tell us a story."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm always the one you turn to for things like this. Make someone else take a turn. _You_ take a turn."

"Maybe Bryan knows one." Sora said. "Care to share? Bryan? Hey, is he seriously asleep?"

"That's why he's been so quiet?"

"He's been like that his whole life. A deep sleeper who can not only get comfortable anywhere but also nod off quickly. The twit."

"I think I know a good story," Kairi laughed at the way Rachel had called her brother a twit. She expected him to say 'I heard that' but he really was unplugged.

"Then let's hear it," Lea said, adjusting to get comfortable.

"This is actually a creation myth from the Islands." Kairi explained. It also tells why there are dolphins."

"Oh? Please, go on then." Rachel said.

"Okay, _They say that a long, long time ago our world used to have one giant continent surrounded by pristine oceans. The ancient people stayed near to the shores for they feared the dangers that lay inland. So, the good and powerful goddess of the sea and sky told the people she wanted them to live on islands that she would pull up from the waters to be their home forever._

 _The people were afraid. The old land would have to be destroyed in order for the new earth to rise and form. The seas roiled as they crashed against the land. How were they to sail to the new islands? Their boats laden with their friends and families and possessions would never make it. To ease their fears the goddess created a rainbow bridge that rose high into the clear skies above the storms and restless seas._

 _The people sang praises to the goddess and spoke joyously about what their new lives would be like in this paradise made just for them. The children ran together and played across the rainbow bridge. They laughed and raced and danced because their joy could not be contained. And soon, below them they could see the clouds part. The curtain of storms had been pulled away. Not far away lush havens of green and good soil had risen and dotted the sea. The laughter of the children tickled the clouds and they ran and played until they reached the downward arc of the rainbow that would take them to the white sands of their new home. But the children were going too fast and they slipped, all of them falling off the bridge and tumbling down to the sea!_

 _Their parents cried out in despair and feared the goddess would be angry with them and let the children perish. But the goddess took pity on the children because she loved the way they played. So at the very instant the children touched the water, the goddess transformed them into dolphins so that they could play forever_."

An easy story like that had the same effect as a glass of warm milk. The seriousness of the situation still loomed but not so heavily it was impossible to fall into a light sleep to regain strength for the challenges that lay ahead. After all, a good story has that power, no matter the storm that may rage around you.


	35. Unexpected Development

Snarls. Growls. Low, guttural, feral noises.

Why was he hearing that? Heartless! No. Heartless didn't make sounds like that. But it wasn't easy waking up despite an obvious stimulus. Unless he was dreaming? No, he couldn't have drifted off that deeply he had to fight himself out of sleep. Could he? There was no way any of them could have let the time drift away that far they slept so long to brush the deepest state of sleep. Could they?

"Sora!"

Kairi's voice snapped Sora out of a bizarre feeling stupor. But when he opened his eyes, his heartrate spiked when the first thing he saw were the glistening gums of a mouth full of very sharp teeth.

"Whoa! Easy! Easy! I'm a friend remember? You might not like me but we're still on the same side!"

Seger had pushed him over from his sitting position to on his back. The black nose was only a few inches away from his own. The wolfs' snarl sent an uncomfortable prickle down Sora's spine. The snarl clicked deep in his throat like a chainsaw that wouldn't start properly. Then Sora noticed something else (apart from the instinctive urge to not leave his throat exposed): it felt weird to try and move. In fact, it wasn't that easy to do so. But Seger was just standing over him. Sora wasn't actually pinned down. There was something else worth notice too; Seger's eyes were black. Since the day Bryan first showed off his Spirit companion, Sora had always known the wolf to have red eyes.

"Um…Bryan? Could you call him off? I don't think everything's all right with him."

Needless to say Sora felt more than a twinge unnerved. He could sense the tension of his friends but was afraid to break eye contact with Seger to see what else was happening.

"Just hold on a minute longer."

Bryan sounded cautious but at least his tone didn't suggest Seger was on the verge of doing something dangerous. On the contrary, Bryan was giving _Seger_ the reigns even if he didn't know what for. This wasn't exactly a comfort for Sora.

Still, there had to be a reason for this peculiar rhyme. The initial wave of startled panic had ebbed. The odd feeling of being constrained had passed as well. Shortly after that Seger's eyes faded back to their usual red. The wolf gave Sora a few confirming sniffs under his chin and around his hair before snorting in his face. Sora scrunched up his nose and held his eyes tightly shut. That was only a half-step down from getting sneezed on. Seger made a few huffing sounds and stepped off of him.

" _What_ was that and does anybody have a tissue?" He tried to keep his lips as closed as possible and still talk.

Kairi did have a handkerchief in her side pouch which she gave to Sora. He sat up once his face was clean. Kairi didn't ask for her hankie back. Sora looked at each of his friends in turn. He didn't like the anxious looks he was getting. Everyone looked on edge but it didn't appear that they knew why.

Sora looked to Bryan. "What was that all about?"

"His eyes were black."

"Yes, I noticed. Any idea why?"

Bryan stood tensely thoughtful for a minute. "I haven't seen him like that since…"

"Since?"

"In the dream world, the Flamus Lupus Dream Eater Spirit originally has black eyes." Rachel explained when her brother paused.

"Seger's eyes turned red after he was made real with the blue pixie dust." Bryan finished. "And…I heard something different. It was faint and brief, mostly I think because Seger reacted so quickly."

"Reacted to _what_? And this thing you heard…it came from _me_? " Sora stood up, pleading with his eyes that Bryan voice his suspicion quickly. He looked to be the only one with any theory as to why Seger acted the way he had. Right or wrong Sora felt it necessary to know.

"Did you feel anything?"

"Um, yeah. An odd feeling like trying to wake up from a deep sleep when you don't want to and for a second it felt strange to try and move but that was it."

"You couldn't move?" Kairi asked, worried.

Bryan didn't say anything for a second. He kept glancing at Seger. The Spirit however appeared at ease and ready to get going. Sora wasn't blind. He'd seen over time how the Spirit and his master seemed to have their own unspoken language. Bryan trusted Segers's animal instincts and devotion. He still looked concerned but was considerably more relaxed because Seger looked relaxed. The wolf had viciously responded to something earlier but now looked bored. Bryan was no longer worried because of his trust in Seger. If the wolf no longer thought there was any threat, Sora would trust them that, for the moment at least all was okay. But that didn't mean he didn't still want to hear about what Bryan thought happened.

"You said it was hard to jostle yourself awake, right? None of us were asleep long enough to have to fight your own subconscious to stay asleep. Even after Seger knocked you over and growled in your face you were still out of it longer than you should have."

"You don't think something was _keeping_ me asleep, or at least trying to." Sora was starting to pick up on what Bryan was getting at.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Lea spoke up. "I recall Xehanort trying to pull the same thing before in order to trap Sora's heart forever in the realm of dreams."

"Which would explain why I could hear something about Sora that wasn't normal. It would also explain why Seger's eyes were black. He's still a Dream Eater. I'll bet anything he reawakened those powers to drive what he perceived as a nightmare out of Sora's mind. I'd also guess that temporary immobility you felt was either Xehanort's power being challenged or Seger making sure he had the wheel to do what he needed."

Sora lashed out with a violent full-body shiver. Not that anybody could blame him. "But I'm okay though, right? Nothing feels off or strange."

"I'm not hearing anything else from you anymore and Seger wouldn't have stopped if he thought there was still something wrong."

Kairi, relieved, hugged Sora. She then stood up very straight as a new thought sparked in her eyes. "Could something like that happen again? Is Sora still in trouble the next time we try to sleep? If we can't end this soon…what about the next time we have to rest? What about the rest of us? Rachel! Bryan! Next time we need a few winks you both are bringing in the rest of the Spirits to keep an eye on us."

"Oh, no worries there." Rachel hastily agreed.

"As long as Sora's okay, we need to get going." Riku said.

Sora wasn't sure how he felt. During the first Mark of Mastery exam, Xehanort had nearly succeeded in leaving his heart trapped in the void of forever sleep in order to make him a vessel for his own Darkness. Did Xehanort really just try to attack his heart and mind as he slept to try the same trick again? Is this what his plan was? Had something happened to any of the vessels that had gathered that day? Then again, even if he had his thirteen Darknesses, why not turn your foes into vessels to make sure they're out of your way forever if not for kicks and giggles? But that posed another question: Would it happen again? To him? To his friends? Or was this time just a scare to induce paranoia and throw them off? Well that angle was off to a good start. Now everyone, including himself, shouldered concerns about going to sleep again. And was he really okay? Sora concentrated but didn't think he could sense anything that could be Xehanort or his power.

Then again, even if Sora didn't sense anything, he was confident that Bryan could. No doubt he could hear not only Xehanorts' Heart Song but also any traces of his Darkness. That he could believe in. That he trusted. So, at least in regard to his own well-being after the event, Sora decided not to worry about it. That being said he did feel better with Kairi beside him and holding his hand as they came to the next door as a group.

Only right away was it apparent something was very different and not in a good way, or even in a neutral way.

The door opened to another white room. What? Was this a trick of some kind? There were a fair amount of double-takes from the group. Where they were going was exactly like where they'd been. No memory world this time? At least the next door didn't show their backs or something to indicate they'd stepped into a dimensional loop or any other kind of such craziness. But eliminating one crazy possibility didn't narrow down the option of what _was_ going on.

"Are all these white rooms giving a feeling of de ja vu to anybody else?" Sora asked as the team cautiously entered the next room. There was something about this room that felt very different though.

"It does make it feel like we haven't made a lot of progress," Kairi agreed.

"A splash of color would do miracles," Rachel said.

"Hold it," Riku stopped, holding out his arm as an indication to do the same.

There really wasn't a need. No sooner had the short sentence been uttered a heavy feeling descended upon the room. Everyone jumped to a defensive posture, ready to jump into any action required. It was Darkness…but not Darkness on the offensive? It wasn't like Xehanort himself was descending upon them that very minute. It was more like a dark power was within the walls itself. At first no one and nothing appeared even though it felt like something alive and pulsing moved just out of sight.

"I think this is the 'bell' the one-eyed idiot mentioned before," Lea said warily.

Before a response could even be thought of, a terrible rumble shook the room. Heck, it felt like it shook the whole castle! Suddenly something solid burst upward from the floor to the ceiling. As a reflex the team collectively jumped away to avoid it.

"A wall?"

Just on the outer edge of the door they had just entered, a barrier of the same stone of the room erupted from the floor to about the middle of the room. But that wasn't all. Another wall erupted from the floor perpendicular to the one that appeared first. And while avoiding getting hit by it, Riku and Bryan disappeared behind it! But once again there was no time for a declaration of surprise before the next wall shot up.

The cold grip of realization squeezed at Sora's insides. The walls were breaking them up. He tried to grip Kairi's hand to keep her close but she had already let go to get away from a new wall that appeared right beside her.

From the time the first wall appeared to when everything stopped you wouldn't have had time to introduce yourself. Sora looked around. He was completely boxed in.

"Kairi! Riku!" Guardian Soul appeared and Sora struck the wall hard. They didn't appear to be that thick. He might be able to get through to someone if he acted quickly. "Can anyone hear me? Is everyone all right?"

"I'm fine," A muffled voice answered. Sora couldn't tell if it was Riku or Bryan speaking.

Other crashes echoed oddly all around. The others must have had the same idea of attempting to break their way through. Sora could sense his friends nearby but something was changing fast. Suddenly a truly bizarre feeling overcame Sora. The best way to describe it would be like standing up very fast after sitting with your legs crossed for a long time. That sudden rush of blood makes your head feel woozy and your legs feel like they're barely attached. But this was a full-body feeling. It didn't take long to understand why. The little square Sora had been trapped in rapidly stretched and warped until that small space was another whole white room! The sudden change of depth perception was very dizzying. And he was alone. Sora turned around and gritted his teeth. The space where the door would have been was just a frame with a solid slab of white within it. No door to go back. Only one way to go: forward.

Sora didn't like this at all. Separate them? Seriously? This wasn't going to be a thing where they get picked off one by one, was it? Not like his friends couldn't hold their own. And there was nothing he could do but go through the only exit provided. Lea made a comment earlier about this castle being a rat maze of Xehanort's design. Now more than ever did that feel like the absolute truth. So this was how Xehanort wanted to make his first play? Fine. Sora had to believe that regardless of what was to come everything would turn out for good.

With a deep self-assuring breath Sora made his way to the opposite door.


	36. Separated

Sora's first reaction to suddenly finding himself in a small space, then that little space turning into a large room was not that different from how the rest of the key bearers felt when it happened to them. The second reaction of being uncomfortable now that they were alone with no way of knowing the fates of their friends was about the same as well. The same went for the third reaction of going on even though knowing, whether skipping, sprinting or walking backwards they were still on a path Xehanort had laid out. All that work and they still couldn't get a leg-up on Xehanort's plans. Their early arrival had won them nothing.

As she crossed the room to the next door, Kairi pondered such things. She was determined to find a way back to her friends and maybe a way to knock down a wall in this rat maze somehow. She continually reminded herself of how strong and skilled her friends were to keep herself from worrying about what might be happening to them. But she also had to focus on the problems directly in front of her. What would she find beyond the next door? How many would she end up going through? Would she find worlds of memory like before? Twisted memory worlds? Something worse? Kairi put her hand against the door. Kairi took a deep breath. Everyone else had, at some point, faced a challenge or the dangerous unknown all on their own. She could too. She would. And she'd get through it fine.

Kairi flinched at the blinding brightness she faced once the tall white door opened. Once her eyes adjusted,

"Oh!"

The door had revealed the white sands, clear skies and sparkling waters of the Destiny Islands. The door opened at the top of the bridge that faced the plateau with the paopu tree. The top door to the shack closed behind her as Kairi stepped out. She suspected if she opened it again she'd find the stairs that led to the other side of the shack. After all, there was no option of retracing steps here.

But unlike the other worlds created from memory she'd seen before, there didn't appear to be anything wrong. Seabirds warbled unseen from their nests. Waves whispered their eternal songs. No smoke. No fire. No monsters. No Heartless. But it was obviously an artificial world. When something's off about something you love, you tend to notice quickly. The sea breeze didn't feel right; neither did it taste subtly salty. But this place only _looked_ like the island she knew. Unlike Sora and Riku, this was her chosen home. She chose to fall in love with island life. There is a special difference between what you're given and what you choose. Deep down Kairi always knew that somewhere, something called her name from across the stars. But as much as she wanted to discover that voice, Kairi new she would always be pulled back to the Islands. And that was okay. That special feeling was her safeguard against these fantastic illusions.

Kairi wondered how her friends fared mentally with seeing the special places they knew turned so horrid and ugly. They may have said they knew it wasn't real, but how many had just said that in an attempt to make themselves believe it didn't bother them anyway? But that also made her wonder why this version of her home wasn't warped or twisted like before. Unless the point was just to devote energy in tying her brain in a knot wondering why it looked so normal. Well it worked.

Fully expecting a Heartless or something to show up any second, Kairi jumped down from the bridge to the beach. So far nothing. Kairi first went to the left of the bridge where, up a small incline, was another door. Might as well check out all likely places the next castle exit might be. But there was just the rickety door that led to the next beach. Actually, it wasn't even that. It was just a solid slab of wood. Well, at least that eliminated some ground for searching. Kairi backtracked and stopped in the middle of the beach. Ahead the dock stood somberly in the water. To her right the waterfall grumbled quietly. Kairi didn't like that. To her, that waterfall always sounded like a distant crowd laughing. It wasn't supposed to sound like that. She didn't want to be around such an insulting mockery of what made her home so wonderful. There were a few places that seemed likely for where the door to the next room might be. To the far right of the dock, a platform had been built between the main island and a large rock that came out of the shallows. Maybe the door was in that rock wall. Or maybe up in the treehouse.

Kairi stopped mid-step on the second board ramp by the waterfall pool. She scowled at the waterfall and its wrong sound despite its beautiful crystalline appearance. But she couldn't say why it irked her the way it did.

"Feeling nostalgic yet?"

Kairi nearly jolted out of her skin. She whipped around, looking for the voice that startled her. Xigbar stood on the platform leading to the treehouse, leaning against the ladder with his arms crossed.

"What do you want!" Kairi snapped.

"That could've been said a little nicer, don't you think?"

"Well you don't exactly inspire the best in people."

"Eh, maybe not." Xigbar shrugged.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure you're enjoying your stay." He said a little too pleasantly.

"Yeah, right."

"You're right. Hospitality isn't really my thing."

"So why are you here? You said six-to-one wasn't a fair fight so are you crawling out now that there are better odds?"

Xigbar chuckled. "Simmer down, your highness, there will be no showdown between us."

"You don't strike me as the kind that doesn't fight girls," Kairi said sarcastically.

"I'm flattered but you give me way too much credit."

"So you must think you're good enough to take my heart without me putting up a fight for it!"

"Surprisingly, no."

"Why don't I believe you? Xehanort needs my Light and I'm supposed to believe you weren't sent here to take it?"

"Really! Honest!" Xigbar put up his arms innocently. "Believe it or not I just have a few things you might be interested in hearing."

"Uh-huh. You don't exactly inspire trust either."

"Whether you trust what I have to say is up to you. But as it directly concerns you, I'm sure it could scare up even a little bit of interest. It's over there, by the way."

"What is?"

"The door."

Xigbar jerked his head in the direction of the entrance to the secret place. Kairi looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh come on. Where else would it be? The door to the next room of Castle Oblivion is in the same place as the Heart of your island." He made a gesture for her to carry on.

"Yeah, sure, so you can attack when my back is turned or collapse the tunnel once I'm through and the door not even be there in the first place?"

"I could go first if it would make you feel better. Never actually got to see where the Heart was. Of course, I still might get the chance. In fact, if I put my name in for the job soon enough, I can guarantee it."

 _Job_? "Are you seriously going to make me ask?"

Kairi didn't like the way he smirked like he knew something she didn't. Although, as uncomfortable as it was to think about, he probably did.

"Look around. There's a pretty important detail about your island I don't think you or your friends have thought of yet."

Kairi stepped back when Xigbar jumped from the platform to the ground. She really wished she was taller. That way knocking him hard in the nose for looking so smug would be easier. He continued,

"Through that little passage is the door to your worlds' heart. The story goes you were actually right there when the Heartless tore it open. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"And thanks to the valiant deeds of the 'hero of the Keyblade' your world was restored, heart and all."

A kidney shot would be easier if she could get behind him. It would be no less than he deserved for those mocking air quotes when talking about Sora.

"Let me ask you something; is your home world safe?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kairi asked sharply. "Of course it is.

"Is that so? Then I guess I was mistaken. My bad."

"You're really going to make me have to ask, aren't you? If it makes you get to the point, fine. What are you getting at?"

"Well, there's really no point drawing it out if you're sure your world's safe; if you think the Heart can't be taken again."

"Of course it is. A world can't lose its Heart twice."

"Oh? Can't it? We all know that once a world's Heart has been sealed away by the Keyblade it is forever out of reach from Heartless or any other forces that might try to take it. Falling into Darkness just isn't on the table anymore once the Keyhole is sealed."

"I know that already."

"Naturally. I mean, how stupid it was of me to think when Sora and Riku finally returned to the Destiny Islands, sealing the Keyhole _wasn't_ the first thing they did."

Kairi opened her mouth to speak but almost immediately closed it again. Her stomach iced over with panic. After they came home, had either Sora or Riku actually sealed the Keyhole? Surely one of them would have said something if they had. Had they all been under the assumption a world couldn't lose its heart twice? Had they believed so strongly they'd fought the Darkness back so well there no longer was any danger? How-? How had this _never_ crossed any of their minds before? Or was Xigbar lying? Was it possible for a world with a restored heart to, sorta, seal itself? Like an act of self-defense after the trauma? Or were the Destiny Islands just as vulnerable as the day they finished their raft?

The sound of Xigbar's amused grunt snapped Kairi back. Her fear must have shown more than she realized. For a moment she was off-guard. And Xigbar found it amusing.

"Even if you can, there's nothing you can do that we can't make right." Kairi said as defiantly as she could. Xigbar had already seen her shaken and scared. She wasn't going to let that show again. Anything not to have him look at her with such triumphant smugness again.

"Perhaps you're right," Xigbar shrugged. "Worlds can have their hearts restored. But," He paused, that grin returning. "Would you risk your friends on your world should it fall to Darkness again?"

"Risk? What do you mean 'risk'? If anything happens to my island home it will be because of what _you_ did, not me! Unless," A sickening thought ran a hot dagger through her stomach. "This-this is blackmail, isn't it! That's why you're here, right? Threatening the safety of my world in order to get my Heart for the big plan?"

"Blackmail? That is such an unsavory word."

"Call it what you like but that's exactly what you were going to say, right?"

"Not necessarily. Even a guy like Xehanort is a bit more couth than that."

"Then why would you bring it up if not to use it as leverage?"

"I suppose you could see it that way. But there is another way you could get yourself out of this thing no worse for wear in any way. Xehanort's willing to make an offer where you can come through completely unscathed, heart intact and all."

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that. Any deal Xehanort could propose is sure to be revoked as soon as he gets what he wants! Besides, don't think that you can trick me. How can you 'promise' my heart will be safe when it's my Light Xehanort wants?"

"Well, deciding whether or not Xehanort's word is true is up to you. For what it's worth I can personally attest that Xehanort has every intention of holding up any bargain he makes-."

"With loopholes at every turn."

"-but as far as your heart goes, it is completely possible to make use of your pure light for the ultimate Keyblade without having to take your heart. I see you look a bit confused so I'll tell you a little story to clear things up.

"You obviously wouldn't know this because you didn't have your heart at the time, but it's easily possible to use the light of a heart without having to actually take it. Way back when, that witch, Maleficent, put all the Princesses of Heart into a deep sleep. When they were all gathered she tried using their Light to create the Door. But you were just a shell at the time, so, naturally it didn't work. The Hearts of the princesses were still apart of them the first time around. It wasn't long after that Xehanort's Heartless figured out your heart resided within Sora's. That was when he took the other six hearts to create a special Keyblade to unlock hearts. Yours would have automatically become a part of the Keyblade once Sora's had been unlocked to release it. But I guess the important part of the story is to prove Xehanort could use your Light without any harm coming to you at all in any way. You could offer it willingly and walk away not even out of breath. You could go home, free as a bird."

Interesting story about the first adventure but it was hardly enough to convince her to want to learn more.

"Even if I said yes, what good would that do? One of seven won't get you far. And I can guarantee you won't find the others. Besides, you can't possibly expect me to even consider a deal for my own safety and leave my friends behind!"

"Yeah, selflessness can be a really irritating trait sometimes," Xigbar shrugged in a bored sort of way. "Still, not saying you have to make a decision this second. If you need some time, consider it yours. I was just supposed to give you a few things to ponder. So please, ponder away. Consider your options, your friends, your island, yourself, it's all up to you. Later, your highness. And I wasn't lying about where the door is."

A geyser of Darkness erupted beside him and Xigbar turned and vanished through it. Kairi gritted her teeth. Strolling off? Just like that? Not like he was good company. Still…her thoughts went back to what he said about the Destiny Islands. She looked around at the false world. What if he wasn't lying? Would Heartless be sent again to destroy it? Could it really be in danger? Did Xehanort really intend to hold the entire world hostage if she didn't offer her Light for his cause? Not like she could trust that he'd uphold his promised end of the bargain and let her go safely and leave the Destiny Islands alone. Not only that, Kairi knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she agreed to aid Xehanort in even the smallest way, even if it was to protect something she loved. The trade-off could never be black and white.

Her mind heavy with difficult thoughts, the Princess of Heart ducked into the secret place and kept going.


	37. Detail From the Past

The halls of Castle Oblivion. A place all too familiar. The castle harbored much more than just the identical white rooms. However, any rooms to be found through the endless labyrinth of hallways were always empty. The room might be large, small, walls decorated with ornate carvings or be little more than a white box but always empty.

Lea knew this sudden change of interior must have been designed for his benefit. Undoubtedly Xehanort thought it amusing to force him to retrace the steps he took when apart of Organization Thirteen. Occasionally a door along the hallway would open to one of the big white rooms. But the next door would only be yet another long hallway. He tried not to think about how long he'd been walking. Time flows strangely when there's nothing to do but you're still anxious. What feels like a minute can easily be only a few seconds or nearly ten minutes. So there was no way for Lea to gauge how long he'd been separated from his friends.

An uncomfortable energy radiated from a door up ahead. The energy came down the hallway like a winter draft. Something would be there this time. That was only partly comforting. Something was better than nothing, but nothing is sometimes preferable when the 'something' is expected to be bad. Still, Lea wasn't one to shy away from a challenge or turn away to ensure his own safety. Fully knowing it could kick him in the teeth, Lea opened the door and entered the next room.

The room was the same as before. For all he knew, he kept circling back to the exact same one. Only, he was right that while it looked the same, this room was different. He'd only taken a few steps in before the door behind him closed on its own. But that was hardly unexpected. It happened every time. Yet Lea found his gaze turned behind him as the door closed all the same; knowing it wouldn't open again.

Suddenly he saw a flicker of black out of the corner of his eye. A door of Darkness opened across the room. Lea couldn't help but flinch in surprise when Xehanort himself stepped out of the blackness. Lea scowled. Not quite what he had been expecting. Why show up now? A face to face meeting…or an elimination round? Empty banter or bargain? Xehanort took several steps forward before stopping. But although his presence was menacing, his overall posture was not. It did not appear that he intended to fight; at least not at the moment anyway. But his face…what was that expression? His face looked neutral, but a minute smile tugged ever so lightly at the corners of his lips. It was difficult to see but once noticed it was all Lea could focus on. That grin spoke volumes yet it was hard to tell just what it meant. Nothing good, but with Xehanort nothing ever was. Not to mention there was another major point of importance Lea needed to address. His soul might burn with a warm, blazing fire, but right now the rest of him was ice.

"Where is Isa?"

That disgusting smirk stretched into a knowing smile.

"Presently? Nowhere you could hope to reach him."

Lea figured Xehanort wasn't referring to Isa's physical location.

"And should I choose to bring him here, what good would that do? What words did you have in mind to bring him back? That is what you were thinking, wasn't it? Somehow jostle his true self from his imprisoned heart and mind? Inspire his Light with your friendship and good intentions? An old phrase comes to mind. How does it go? 'Beating a dead horse'?"

Lea's stomach clenched with rage. Xehanort had the gall to mock him and his friend with such a cliché? And chuckle about it too! But Xehanort wasn't done.

"It certainly is interesting the things you can learn about someone once their heart and mind have been given to you."

 _You mean 'taken'_ , Lea thought darkly.

"As a boy, your friend was certainly a paradox, wasn't he? Always acting as though the frivolity of others were a bore, like he didn't care. All the while masking his joy to spend time with friends. A rather emotionless youth, wasn't he? At least to those who didn't know him, correct? And if a friend needed him? Would he ever hesitate to come running at a moment's notice? Only to brush off any thanks because the incident which required assistance was foolish anyway? The fault of others? Not worth his time? Yet it was always just a guise for how much being needed really meant to him, wasn't it? Never one to-."

"Shut up!"

Lea felt his entire body shake. He couldn't care in the slightest if this was exactly the kind of reaction Xehanort was trying to pick at. Brief flashes of white fire huffed and spurted from his side of the room. The light in his emerald eyes danced with cold flame.

"You have no right to talk about him like you know him!"

"Of course, forgive me." Xehanort brushed off with false understanding.

That only ruffled Lea further. But as much as he wanted to, and as hard as it was not to, Lea didn't attack. A part of him knew fighting with this kind of fire in his gut would be trouble. He could go all-out, alright, but he wouldn't be fighting at his smartest. He would be no good to anyone if he went down because of a mistake that could have been avoided if he'd only had a clear head. But there didn't seem a lot of point to be talking about it further. What could he say Xehanort wouldn't just brush off? What could he demand Xehanort wouldn't laugh at? And, on his own, did he really have what it took to _make_ Xehanort do anything? As much as it hurt to resist every ounce of his being demanding that he _do_ something, Lea somehow kept himself from acting. Xehanort would get what was coming to him. Just maybe this second wasn't the time. Maybe holding off for just a little while would be best for his own sake too. After all, the pheasant that doesn't fly when the bird dog barks is the one that doesn't get shot.

Xehanort looked at him differently now. What was that? Intrigue? Had he been expecting Lea to fly off the handle when he spoke of Isa? The initial wave of rage had passed without incident. Would he try again? Just in case those weren't the right buttons to push?

"I must admit, I was genuinely surprised to learn the Keyblade had accepted you as a wielder."

Sudden topic change. Unexpected. He wasn't thrown off by the statement though. However, Xehanort wasn't finished.

"For some, it is easy, sometimes obvious to see why Destiny chose them to take up the Keyblade, but for others,"

Xehanort looked at him and chuckled quietly. Lea said nothing. His opinions of what made a person worthy of the Keyblade didn't mean anything.

"Although, there is no denying the complex design Fate weaves around us. It is truly a wonder how even the briefest encounters, separated by many, many years can come back full-circle. Perhaps you were meant to be led to this path long, long before you were the Flurry of Dancing Flames."

"You know, the key to a good discussion is to first make sense."

"The power of this place has been listening to your memories as you wandered its halls."

 _On your order too, creepy old man._

"Fragments, pieces, faint whispers, little of consequence. However, I discovered something quite intriguing."

 _Not a bit surprised he's been grasping for memories, probably thinks he'll find something he can use to put me off my game._

"Oddly, it was a far off memory that whispered the loudest. Seeing how things turned out, it would be foolish to claim it was coincidence. Are you perhaps unaware that your path crossed not once, but _twice_ with individuals touched by the will of the Keyblade? One, it appears, you know well."

"Fine, I'll say it: You've lost me." _I really want him to just shut up. But he probably won't let me pass until he's said his piece_.

"Oh? Perhaps you truly are unaware? Interesting. Perhaps…perhaps I should show you? Would you care to see? I've seen enough of that charming little memory to show it in its entirety. And there is no need to worry. I will make my leave so you may enjoy the stroll through an old memory. Now is not the time to fight. That will come soon enough."

Xehanort held out his hand. The air around it rippled with energy. Lea was familiar with that power. It was similar to sampling memories to create tangible tokens, like how Sora's memories made card worlds. But this was a little different somehow. Xehanort tilted his hand, like he was allowing something invisible in his palm to fall. Odd. Right after, thick black mist formed around him and started spreading throughout the room. A door of Darkness appeared behind Xehanort. If Lea hadn't been so familiar with it, he would never have known it had appeared through the blackness.

"I meant what I said before. I have no intention of fighting you now. But there is another thing for you to consider as you visit a forgotten memory. If I can show you one of your own memories as clearly as the day it happened simply by sifting through fragments as you wandered the halls, what else could I do if I so chose?"

And he vanished.

The black mist rushed throughout the room. Lea held up both his hands. A wall of fire appeared in front of him. The blackness parted around him but had engulfed the entire room. It only lasted a second then vanished. The room had also vanished. He knew this place. It was one of the wide open squares back home, back before the city began to be affected by the powers of Darkness. The stone square was so clean it practically glowed. The flowers were in full bloom all over. So this was a memory of his home world? Not that surprising. But this wasn't Radiant Garden just created from a memory. This was an actual memory viewed as though on a movie screen, only the screen was everywhere.

But why was this important? Was he about to see a long-forgotten or suppressed trauma to shake him for the battle ahead? Would he be trapped within his own memory? Would there be a door to find? Or would everything just vanish as the memory ended? What good would this do for Xehanort anyway? Just proving how he could toy with them? Of course, Lea himself had once said how you don't argue with delusional people. Xehanort's reasons only had to make sense to him.

Lea glanced around the square. When was this supposed to be? There were a few people meandering in the distance but that didn't tell him anything. Thankfully this alteration of memory to reality did not hinder his mobility. He could move freely in this place and objects felt solid. But Lea suspected to the people, he may as well be a ghost. The rooms created from memory before worked nothing like this. Then again, was that simply limited by the Organizations' understanding of how the powers of memory and the powers of Castle Oblivion could work hand in hand? Or was Xehanort just adding his own personal touches to an otherwise limited ability? Either way, he may as well keep going.

Only he didn't go far before coming to a surprised halt when he saw very familiar faces entering the square. It was himself and Isa! A lot younger but unmistakable. When was this? Maybe a year before he and Isa tried to sneak into the castle? A little longer? Ish? But he was confident it was before that time. But…was this what Xehanort wanted to show him? An old memory of him and his best friend? Would make sense after making such a scene about him earlier. Then again, Xehanort had also spouted something about how Lea had crossed paths with others destined to be key bearers. And one of them he knew? Of course, perhaps this was just a mind game of some kind? That was not at all outside off Xehanort's wheelhouse. Maybe there was nothing profound about this memory at all but a pre-conceived notion might have him making non-existent connections if he viewed it while thinking it was significant.

Irritated he had so many 'what ifs' to sift through but keen to see it through and make it out, Lea wandered closer to the younger versions of himself and Isa. His younger self had his arms crossed behind his head as he walked. This must have been some time in the afternoon. The two boys confirmed they'd hang out the next day before saying a casual farewell and parting ways. This wasn't new or shocking. Every day of hanging out, being lazy or somehow getting into trouble usually ended that way. Wait, this wasn't what Xehanort meant, was it? Surely that other person wasn't meant to be Isa. Could…could he have been accepted as a key bearer too if things had gone differently?

 _What a way to jump to conclusions._ Lea scolded himself _. That's like trying to guess how a movie will end before the beginning credits are over. This memory walk has only just started and there's no telling how it might turn out yet._

Lea watched young Isa's retreating back as he walked home. Who was he supposed to follow? Probably himself, this was supposed to be his memory after all. Of course, walking a pace behind and beside himself felt very strange. But as far as memories went, Lea couldn't think of how this was significant. So far it looked pretty ordinary. There was nothing really to be said of the one of hundreds of times he and his best friend parted company to go home for the evening.

Suddenly his younger self froze mid-step. He actually stood there, foot suspended mid-air for several long seconds with a puzzled look. Lea studied that expression, unsure what it was about (and a peculiar opportunity not many got). But it also troubled him.

Lea never told his friends, or anyone for that matter that he did have a few gaps in his own memory. When he first realized it, it was alarming but at the same time not at all that surprising. He'd lost his heart, spent a fair amount of time as a shadow of himself, died and then recompleted as though nothing had ever happened. It would have been foolish to think after all his heart had been through everything would put itself back together perfectly without scars or broken pieces. For the most part, Lea didn't feel like he was missing anything he couldn't live without. But it still made him uneasy sometimes. There had been times he'd revisit an old memory for no reason, then realize there were gaps, like a spliced piece of film. Sometimes a bit of coaxing was all he needed to fill in the gap. Other times it was like thinking about a song you'd heard a few times but just can't remember one or two lines. No matter how many times you go over the lyrics in your head those few words refuse to fill in on their own. Yet, if you know the rest of the song, the missing words _have_ to be floating around in your noggin somewhere despite how impossible it seems to knock them loose.

And that was how Lea felt as he watched this memory unfold. He had no recollection of what happened next. All he could do was watch and hope it would start feeling familiar soon. His younger self put his foot down and lowered his arms. His expression went from puzzled to focused. That face was…listening. After a second his memory-self turned to a crescent moon shaped series of stone benches near the edge of the square. The benches had wide backs that had been carved out into flower pots. Hooking his thumbs on the edges of his pockets, young-Lea went to check it out. He wasn't weaving among the benches long before discovering the source of the noise.  
Behind a bench, half-covered by a veil of leafy vines huddled a small, sniffling child. Somehow the tiny, gasping dry sobs had caught his attention. Good thing too. There didn't appear to be anyone around who was missing a kid. Young-Lea crouched by the tyke and lifted the vines away so he could see. It was a little girl. She had a white frilly skirt with pink shoes. Her short hair had been pulled back into pigtails. During his approach, she'd been looking the other way so when he lifted the vines and said a pleasant, 'Hey there!' she understandably jumped and her gasp became a sharp squeak.

"Having fun under there?"

She stared wide-eyed at him. Her cheeks were bright pink and tear-streaked. That wasn't good. So, he'd just have to fix it.

"Mind if I join you?"

She just stared. Young-Lea parted the vines behind the bench right next to her and sat down, letting them fall over his shoulders.

"Are you hiding?"

She stared.

"Is someone after you?"

More staring.

"Are you lost?"

That did it. Those big round eyes sparkled with fresh tears. Her lip quivered and she rang the hem of her skirt in her fist, no doubt a subconscious coping mechanism to the stress of being alone and not knowing where she was.

"Hey, now stop that. I can't stand to see a pretty girl cry."

Lea had been standing back a little as he watched the entire interaction. His memory-self dried a few tears and hadn't stopped smiling reassuringly. He too couldn't help but smile. But at the same time Lea still felt no familiarity to this memory beyond what was happening right in front of him. This memory wasn't a fabrication made up by Xehanort to toy with him. Remaining as objective as he could, Lea concluded these events really did happen. However, he still didn't feel connected to them. As right and familiar it was to watch, he couldn't fast forward in his own head to know the ending.

"Looks like the only choice we have is getting you back where you belong."

Young-Lea got up on his knees and offered the girl his hand. She just looked at him, less scared but more confused. Of course, that lengthy sentence wasn't clearly stating he wanted to help. She was after all, what? Two? Three-ish maybe?

"C'mon," Young-Lea said kindly. "I'll help you get home."

'Help' and 'Home'. Now _that_ she understood. He looked surprised when she jumped passed his offering hand and clung to his shirt, looking up at him with desperate eyes, quietly begging that he really would do as he said. Young-Lea laughed a little and picked her up. He chuckled a little more at the way she clung to him like a koala as he stood up. Even when he put her down on the bench, her tiny fist was still clenched tightly around the edge of his bandana.

"Where do you live? Which street did you come from? Does one of them look familiar?"

The tyke looked around, lightly chewing her other fist anxiously. She whimpered when she couldn't answer the question. She looked up at him, on the verge of breaking down crying again. Young-Lea's heart went out to her. He felt bad that being that pitiful also looked so adorable.

Wait…Lea had started recognizing feelings. He was beginning to connect to the memory. Still, he couldn't see through to how it ended.

The memory-Lea looked thoughtful. Then he smiled as an idea came to him. He picked her up from under her arms and lifted her up on his shoulders.

"Cheer up. We'll just walk around for a while. Keep a sharp eye out, now. Let me know the second you see something or someone you know."

From there the memory behaved strangely. Young-Lea and the little girl would randomly fade out then reappear a distance away later. Lea understood why. This was a time lapse. They wandered the streets for some time after that. He knew that. He also knew how he'd spoken to several people about if the girl was from their part of the city. A near-perfect connection had been made to the memory now. Lea knew all that happened in the lapsed time even though he hadn't seen it. But he still couldn't see through to the ending.

He also couldn't see what being a good Samaritan to a scared little girl had to do with anything. Of course there was always the fall-back theory this memory _never had_ anything to do with anything at all other than keep his focus turned elsewhere.

The memory slowed to normal speed. Lea followed the pair down the last street that branched out from the square. The little girl leaned heavily over young-Lea's head. The time they'd spent searching and the energy she'd spent crying before had worn her out. Young-Lea kept on talking to her and tapping her legs to make sure she stayed awake.

"This is the last street. Don't fall asleep up there. I need you to point out anything you recognize. I've never been this far to the outskirts before so I don't know where I'm going. You're in charge. You'll be home before dark, you'll se-ow! Ow! Ow!"

Memory-Lea stopped abruptly when the little girl suddenly gripped his hair tightly with both fists. Few things get your attention like getting your hair pulled. She'd twisted her body on his shoulders so he turned that direction too. Off to the left a short, wide staircase rose up to another street level. Over the railing young-Lea saw a man and woman talking. The woman was speaking very fast and looked very upset while the older man she was talking to tried to calm her down.

"Mommy!"

The woman turned when the little girl shrieked her first word. Young-Lea barely reacted fast enough to catch her as she flung herself off his shoulders. She hit the ground running in a way that was quite impressive for one so young. The woman hurriedly came down the stairs. Clinging to the rail at the bottom, she dropped to her knees. This didn't look easy as she was very, very pregnant.

The little girl dove into her mothers' arms and began wailing hysterically. The woman too broke down crying with relief. The old neighbor waved to another man from behind him up the stairs. The new man jumped the stairs two at a time to reach the bottom. The girl saw her daddy and flung up her arms to him and received the biggest bear hug in all of recorded history. After taking a moment to calm himself down, the man helped his wife to her feet and held his girls as close and as tight as he could.

About that time memory-Lea decided to make his exit. He didn't want to intrude or break up a special family moment so he quietly retreated back up the street. Besides, mother had taught him well that true acts of charity must be done anonymously. Young-Lea crossed his arms behind his head again, positively beaming as he went home. He'd done a great deed for that sweet little girl and it felt amazing. On the inside a smile kept growing wider and brighter.

At that point Lea could remember exactly what he'd felt when he went home that day. That little girl was safe and no longer scared. Though her fear was probably nothing like what her parents had gone through. Lea remembered wondering how she'd gotten lost. He remembered thinking she'd probably passed out exhausted in her fathers' arms and perhaps slept in her parents' bed that night. He remembered wondering how long it would be before she became a big sister. He remembered thinking how lucky she was to have that privilege.

Lea also knew what happened next. So he stopped. His young memory-self had made it back to the square he'd begun at. Lea counted the seconds before his memory-self also stopped, lowered his arms and turned back to the street across the square that led back to the outskirts of Radiant Garden. A thoughtful look clouded his face. Lea remembered, word for word, the exact sentence that went through his mind at that moment.

 _I don't think I ever actually asked that little squirts' name._

Lea's past-self shrugged, thinking they'd perhaps cross paths if she was ever out for a family walk or something. In fact, for several weeks after the encounter Lea could remember keeping an eye out for her.

The world around him started to get misty and fade away. The memory was over. But Lea remained still, puzzled and thinking. What exactly had been the point of that? Xehanort's last words did ring with an unsettling promise. If Xehanort had been able to see a memory from pieces he'd found from Lea wandering the halls…what else had he seen? What else could he do? Was this innocent memory just a warning he had the power to find and unleash a memory that really could strike a chord? Already it was unnerving to think Xehanort could do that just by focusing from a distance and not actually sampling a memory directly. Of course, there might be another possibility too. Maybe getting that memory was a fluke. Maybe Xehanort only said what he had just to make Lea think he had more power than he actually did. Lea's stomach clenched with disgust at the thought either way. On the one hand none of his memories were safe from being trespassed. On the other hand Xehanort could've bluffed but now he was left feeling irritated and a bit paranoid trying to figure out which.

Trying not to think about it too much, it was time to see if the next door actually went anywhere. But…there was that other thing Xehanort had said about that memory. Someone he knew who had also been touched by the destiny of the Keyblade? Maybe he'd been too focused on the girl to have noticed if a face he'd asked if she lived nearby was familiar or something. Or, maybe that was it. Maybe it was just another fib to keep his focus elsewhere. Maybe the more engaged he was with the memory the longer he'd be in it. The longer he viewed the memory the more time would pass without him in the way. Like trying to play Where's Waldo in a picture book about dinosaurs. A lot of time is wasted looking for something that doesn't exist. Still…something itched in his mind that somehow Xehanort (surprisingly) hadn't been lying. But if that were the truth, just who had he met back then-?

Lea froze, his hand laid flat against the door. There was a great detail he's skipped right over. How could he have missed it? But it couldn't be, right?

 _Idiot_ , A little voice in the back of his mind spat. _Took you long enough to figure it out_.

How was that possible? He had no idea what Xehanort could do with this information (apart from enjoy his reaction when it clicked) but it did strike a nerve, just not in the way Lea had been expecting. Then again, was it that impossible? From all that he'd seen or heard from first-hand accounts of, those kinds of coincidences don't just happen. It had to be. But his mind struggled with the incredible and the impossible. And what did it mean then? Xehanort hadn't been lying. He had crossed paths with those destined to the Keyblade before. And maybe…maybe it was… _more_ than just the destiny of the Keyblade.

Crazy and impossible but it made sense somehow. That one detail was all that he could think about. That one detail said so much about who this was supposed to revolve around. Everything else around it made sense afterward. Impossible sense but sense all the same.

The detail was the color of the little girls' pigtails. Those little brown pigtails…


	38. Stories Told

"Stupid trick. Cheap trick. And of course the snow has to be real. If any of this goes down my boot I'm going to get upset. That's right, Xehanort, irritate me. You may have total control over Darkness but let's see you see a fish spell coming in time to block it! Add you to my aquarium. No, no aquarium. Riku gave me those fish. Oh, find someone with a hungry piranha. Insane plan that could destroy the worlds…where are people going to put their stuff!? Yes, Self, you're talking to me again but with no one else around it's nice to know somebody's listening."

It wasn't too risky a bet to say Rachel tended to talk to herself when she was alone. Getting separated from her friends had been alarming as well as unnerving. After all, it's the deer that gets broken away from the herd that the wolf goes after.

The world the young Masters' next door opened to was Arendelle. This was of no surprise. Arendelle was a beautiful country with amazing people and two royal sisters she loved like family. Of course the door opened in the place furthest from the city. Rachel found herself in the ice castle Elsa had once created. Only…it was a shattered ruin. The upper stories had been broken away. Huge shards of ice lay scattered everywhere. Snow piles had built up in the corners. Still, this wasn't real. It looked bad but it wasn't the truth. The real ice castle was still high on the North Mountain. Marshmallow still guarded it with all those adorable mini abominables.

So Rachel talked to herself into thinking about it from a story perspective. This could be what the parallel universe version of Arendelle looked like. Actually…a shattered ice fortress would be a cool story element regardless. So she kept herself distracted by piecing together the story and thinking about where to add it into her book world when she got home. But eventually that idea ran out of things to be expanded on and Rachel had to return her attention elsewhere, which sucked. It was easy descending the mountain when you weren't thinking about descending a mountain. And the city was still a long way away (assuming distance remained the same in a memory room). It made sense that the next exit would be in a place that actually had doors. At least she hoped that. There would be A LOT of ground to cover if the door was just on the other side of a big rock or something. Oh, on the subject of places with doors it might be a good idea to direct her path to go by Oakens' on the way down.

And 'on the way down' got a lot easier after Rachel acknowledged her own stupidity by not taking advantage of the fact she was a phenomenal magic user. She turned herself into a penguin and slid down the rest of the mountain with ease. But the snow hadn't stopped further down she went as what usually happens when high mountain ranges reach into their valleys. The landscape looked just as she remembered when she saw it the first time in the realm of dreams. Most everything had at least a three-inch layer of snow over it. Only, this was a cold, unwelcoming snow. The air bit her face like it was trying to make her go away. There wasn't even a wind or the faintest whisper of a breeze. The stagnant air felt as menacing as standing in the middle of a briar patch while wearing shorts.

Rachel changed back. She stood on the edge of a short cliff. From there she could see the city of Arendelle. As expected it was in the same condition as the ice palace. Roofs sagged under the weight of the snow. Walls had fallen into piles of broken stones and littered the streets. Still, it wasn't _her_ Arendelle. The Arendelle she loved had gentle winters (understandably they had a bit of help). The beautiful city thrived like a colorful beehive. This was just a bizarre reflection. Although, it wasn't easy keeping an uncomfortable knot from twisting in her stomach. The closer the city became, the tighter the knot felt. With every step it became harder to imagine this as a memory room or story world.

The frozen streets whispered eerily. A thin layer of ice on the cobblestone cracked and squeaked emptily with every step. Yet, strangely, no Heartless appeared or could even be sensed. Trying to distract herself, Rachel cast her direction spell (an obvious trick she kicked herself for not thinking of it sooner). Not surprising the light pointed toward the castle. But what would the castle look like? Everything else looked the same, collapsed and ruined but the same. Broken flowerboxes hung loosely from empty windows. Crippled wheelbarrows and wagons littered the streets. The fjord rippled inky black. Huge icicles hung from the masts of the abandoned fleet. The sails had frozen mid-billow. Every micro-movement of the ghost ships chorused with eerie creaks. Rachel shook off a chill that had nothing to do with the temperature.

Ahead loomed the gates to the castle. Very few of the banners featuring the image of the royal sisters remained on their posts. Even fewer were actually intact. Rachel stopped just head of the gates. It looked as though something powerful had knocked one clean off its hinges.

 _No sense trying to figure out or worry about what happened. It's not real. It just…is._

The castle doors were open but not at all welcoming. Open doors can look like caring arms inviting you in. But now it was more like looking down the throat of some wide-mouthed beast. One step inside and the jaws snap shut immediately followed by a hefty gulp. Obviously the castle was no sleeping monster but there was still a lingering feeling of walking into a beasts' lair.

The hall carpets cackled underfoot. Frost had covered every fiber. Broken windows allowed snow to pile up along the sills. Wallpaper peeled and cracked from the cold freezing any moisture it may have had. Tarnished suits of armor lay in heaps. Closed doors whispered in every direction, daring her to see what horrors might lie behind. Then again, everything did. Everything whispered and hissed to her in this icy silence. ' _What happened to me? What knocked me over? Who broke me? Don't you want to know? Maybe you already know. Just think about it. Just think about it.'_

"No." Rachel finally said aloud.

This wasn't her Arendelle. This wasn't her precious world. And she wasn't going to let this bleak sham get into her head. At the entrance hall to this cold skeleton the magic Master cast her direction spell again. In all honesty she expected the exit door to be in the throne room. Only the light pointed up. Fine. Upstairs she'd go.

But first…first Rachel closed her eyes. She pictured the castle as it really was, warm, comfortable, a dwelling for royalty but also a home. Even after she opened her eyes she continued imagining. She imagined this was just a scary old ruin she and her friends had discovered by accident. All they had to be afraid of were rotten floorboards and they'd Nancy Drew the crap out of the place. And to cement that reality in her mind, Rachel did what she loved as much as magic. A little orb of light formed in her right hand. That orb then broke apart into several smaller ones. Rachel blew them away like the seeds of a dandelion. They glowed and began floating and dancing around her. Then, the little orbs started pulsing, creating a sound as it did so. Together they created music. Rachel swayed and danced in her own free way to the music as she made her way through the castle. And right on time, she entered the introduction and began to sing.

" _There's a spark inside us that we can all ignite. And all that's dark inside us will flicker into light!_

 _There's a power in ev'ry breath. There's a power in ev'ry note. A power that starts within the heart; a power the rises through the throat!_

 _And when it sails up through the air more beautiful than any prayer! This power can right a wrong. And it will always thrill the ear of those who have the power to hear; the magic of a song!_

 _All that's strong inside us, that tells us wrong from right, becomes a song inside us to chase away the night!"_

Dang that felt good! No better way to make the whole world and all your worries go away than to really get into a good song. And the timing was perfect. The direction spell led straight to the queen's study. But the door to the study wasn't the door back to Castle Oblivion. No biggie. That just meant it was inside. Just about over. The battered doors squeaked open and,

"Wow, didn't realize you could sing too!"

Rachel barely took two steps inside before a voice made her jump; temporarily sending the living daylights within her running for the hills. The room was dark. The windows were so frosted over barely any of the dreary sun could get through. The only light in the room came from the large stone fireplace. The chaise lounge that usually sat in front of the fireplace had been moved beside it. And it wasn't empty.

"You again?"

"Yep! I'm back."

"Like a belch from a bad onion."

"Oh ho-ho! I like you. The sassy girls are always more fun."

"Why are you here?"

Xigbar had been sitting on the chaise lounge by the fire. The way he sat suggested he'd been waiting.

"Just chillin'." He answered casually. "Literally and figuratively. Geesh, why do you think I lit a fire? You took so long getting here and it's freezing. But I guess that's _what_ I'm doing, not _why_ I'm here. A few reasons, actually. First and foremost, Xehanort has a proposition he wanted me to pass along. Second, you and your brother are the only ones I've never met before now. And after some of the things I've heard about you? I wanted to meet you one-on-one to see what was true."

"I'm flattered," Rachel said dryly.

"You should be. I've been given a lot of enjoyable jobs and met my share of interesting people. But when a guy like Xehanort speaks of someone as an oddity not even he as completely puzzled out yet? That I just had to see for myself."

"Oddity? I've always prided myself in being a little different but I don't think you meant that in a good way."

"Well it wasn't meant to be bad. You see-."

"Hold it."

"Eh?"

"First I want to know what your intentions are."

"Strictly honorable. No tricks. No fighting. Honestly, geesh, all these distrustful looks I've been getting are starting to hurt my feelings. Tell you what, if it makes you feel better I won't even get up."

"Your weapon of choice is a gun, right? So you wouldn't have to."

"Fair enough." Xigbar made a slight motion of his hand. Both Sharpshooter Arrowguns appeared on the table in the center of the room. "And, in the spirit of fairness, I don't think I'd be overstepping any bounds to ask for the same curtesy."

Rachel made a curt nod and the last Keyblade she'd used, a sparkly golden blade, First Laugh, also appeared on the same table. She wasn't really worried. It wasn't like a Keyblade was something that could be easily snatched. She did stay wary, and not just because you never fully drop your guard in the presence of a known enemy. He could make his weapons appear just as easily as she could. Technically nothing was stopping him from calling one of the Arrowguns from the table to his hand if he wanted. But while partly expecting it, she wasn't really worried. With her efficiency for magic she still could defend herself quickly in case he was lying about this being a peaceful meeting.

"There. We're both unarmed and just going to talk. So let's get to it then. First of all-."

"Wait a minute," Rachel interrupted. With a bit of magic one of the tipped chairs on the other side of the room righted itself and floated to the side of the fireplace opposite Xigbar. "Now you have to get closer."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"You said you have a few things to share, yes? And a second ago it sounded like you were going to expand on what you mean by Xehanort calling me an oddity. I recognize a story when I hear it. That would make you the storyteller. And everybody knows the best place by the fire is always kept for the storyteller."

Xigbar looked at her curiously for a second before shaking his head and chuckling.

"Gotta say, glitter-bug, I can tell already this is going to be an interesting conversation."

Still, he did as asked and they sat opposite one another. Rachel ignored his little term of endearment (likely referring to the sparkliness of her Keyblade), figuring he probably said things like that to everybody. After all, he _had_ called Lea 'Flamsilocks' earlier. She could feel him studying her as they sat across from each other. For a guy with only one eye she had a feeling he saw a lot more than most people.

"Xehanort, all sides of him and those working for or with him have had plenty of run-ins with your other key bearing friends. Collectively, that provides a pretty accurate image of who they are and what can be expected. Sora, the boy with the big heart who accepts everyone and fights for the Light even though the Keyblade never chose him. Riku, the one who gave into the Darkness, ran from it, tried to conquer it and so on. After so long Xehanort's got your friends pretty well figured out. Then there's you and your brother. Seems like he gets your brother even less than he gets you. Like that stunt in the gorge? What _was_ that anyway?

"From what I've gathered you gave him some pretty interesting answers when you were in the realm of sleeping worlds a few years ago. And on top of that, you fought with a Keyblade that was supposed to be sealed away somewhere? Dual-wielding with a siblings' Keyblade makes more sense than a real-world item coming to your aid in a dream. And on top of that…that cave is empty, isn't it. Care to explain that?"

Xigbar paused, welcoming her to interject even though his half-smirk said he knew she wouldn't.

"Then of course there's your brother. What is that power of his? Imagine my shock to hear Xehanort sensed a strength about him that not even _**he**_ recognized! I mean, yeah, there's no one who knows everything there is to know about everything but Xehanort knows his trade pretty well. You wouldn't be willing to relieve this curious itch I've got about that? No? Shame. That's been bugging me since I found out."

Rachel was quiet for a second.

"That's it? My brother and I are 'oddities' because Xehanort hasn't been able to place us in a specific archetype yet?"

"Well when you say it like that…"

"Anything else?"  
"If you just want to rush this along, fine. In addition to being a bit of a mystery to him, Xehanort recognized a long time ago you had a talent for magic, isn't that right? Safe to assume that's only gotten stronger? Xehanort could use a talent like that once the _**X**_ -blade reforms the world…really?"

"What 'really'?"

"No immediate snappy refusal? No interrupting with heroic banter?"

"Were you expecting any?"

"Honestly, yeah."

"You didn't sound like you were done."

"What?"

"Right now you've got the reins in this conversation. I'm just listening."

Xigbar looked at her strangely. "You really are something, aren't you? Put simply this is an offer to fight for the winning side. You wouldn't have to give yourself over to the Darkness or be asked to harbor Xehanort's heart. You would just be aligning your skills to a different cause. Feel free to interject with your own thoughts."

"Could I assume this is a limited time offer?"

"Not at all. Take all the time you need. Within reason of course."

"So this must be my chance to offer my strengths to the other side before the choice is taken from me."

"At least it can't be said Xehanort isn't such a cad not to give a person advance notice."

"Basically the nutshell version is, I can guarantee my own safety by embracing a new purpose by switching sides or take my chances by refusing. If we win, no problem. If we don't the kid gloves come off to get what he wants."

"Don't shoot the messenger," Xigbar held up his hands innocently.

"And what of everyone else? Are my friends privileged to such a gracious offer as well or have they been too irritating a thorn for so long that's not on the table at all?"

"I guess I can tell you that. He doesn't tell me everything but last I knew Xehanort at least had the intention of giving you all one last shot to play for the other team. Doubt he expects much though. I certainly don't. But you can't deny it sure would be more efficient and a lot less hassle, from his point of view anyway. There would be no terrible rush to form the _**X**_ -blade because no one would be getting in each other's way. And once the storm hits, you would be welcome to take shelter in the only harbor that would exist at that point."

"Assuming once we're all gathered on the edge to gaze in awe at this new world Xehanort doesn't just push us off."

"That's a little cynical, wouldn't you say?"

"You expected anything else?"

Xigbar shrugged. He continued, changing the topic slightly.

"Of course, if you and your friends did see reason and join Team Darkness then we'd have to figure out other ways to get the seven pure lights. To that end you guys'll have to share what you did with the princesses. Oh, believe me, it was a bad, _bad_ day when Xehanort could no longer sense their lights. How did you pull that off?"

"I'll assume 'you' just means the group as a collective. What makes you think I know where they are? You didn't think we'd take as many precautions as we could think of? Including limiting any information regarding the princesses?"

"Smart. But I'm not interested just yet in learning more about the Princesses of Heart. So, what answer can I take back regarding the offer?"

"I think you can guess."

"Yeah, but figured it wouldn't hurt. You never know. But I have to ask: why not? You're a Keyblade Master, right? And apparently magic is your specialty, right? Imagine what you could do in the new world Xehanort plans on raising from the aftermath of a second Keyblade war once the _**X**_ -blade is forged. I mean, come on, can you really tell me the idea of power, privilege, even reverence doesn't appeal to you? Not even a little? Xehanort might have his own plans for balance or peace or whatever but with your skills and potential you could be just as one powerful one day. People would follow and respect you as a leader and teacher. Your guidance, along with Xehanorts' of course, could shape the world. Just imagine it for a second. Can you really say an opportunity for that kind of power doesn't make your interest sniff the air? To be on top when the new world forms regardless of if the Light or Darkness wins and be there to lead it? Anything? Your face is so hard to read right now. Is this really not interesting you at all?"

"Honestly? Not really."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

" _Really_?"

"Really!"

"One way or another, power, in some form is what everyone secretly wants somehow. You mean to tell me you're really that self-righteous to be above such a desire?"

"Well, I certainly don't think of myself as self-righteous. And I'm not saying that, at least part of what you said isn't true. You're right, one way or another, for good or bad everybody desires something they don't have. In that respect, I'm no different. There is something that I want, just…ultimate power isn't it. And Xehanort can't give it to me."

Xigbar took another moment to study her, perhaps trying to figure out what she could be thinking of before just coming out and asking.

"What then? Love? Justice? World peace? Are your sights not even set that high? What could Xehanorts' knowledge and promise of authority not give you? If not unimaginable power, what is it that you want?"

"I want to be a legend."

The icy room fell quiet. The teasing giggles of the firewood were all that dared to break the silence.

"What are you talking about?"

"Now, I don't know you that well but I'll wager a guess that this isn't something you might fully understand and probably don't care about either way. Although, you should be honored. Not even my friends know this.

"After I decided Sorcery was the path I really wanted to follow, I started to think about what would come after. What good could I make come of that talent and passion? It was actually a line of a song that got me thinking. I only remember the one line and the rest I don't think was very relevant to anything anyway. Still, that was my internal goal. My first ongoing task will be to learn all I can, perfect my skills and become the greatest sorceress there's ever been."

"See? You _do_ want power."

"Not necessarily. I said the _greatest_ , not the most powerful. That would just be a bonus. Though, I've already set an impossible goal. I've got two great men ahead of me I'm not sure I'll ever be able to match, let alone surpass. Well, three but he's not magic.

"I want to do great things. For myself, my friends and the worlds. I want to be the kind of person people feel they can be better because they knew me me. I want my deeds to inspire people. I want to inspire people to get up when they're down, or to be the hand that helps someone else to their feet. Those acts I hope will be told and retold. People love stories and they never stop telling them. They tell of the past with stories, explain the present with stories and foretell the future with stories. Children adore storybook heroes. And I want them to be inspired by tales of what I've done. Maybe someday someone will think, 'I never knew her, I don't even know if she's real, but I want to try and be a bit like her if I can.' Those stories become a part of them, even if one day they decide they don't believe it to be real.

"I want to be worthy of the story. I want my deeds and beliefs to touch others so they might now me even though they've never met me. I want people to know how my life was a story…and that I made it a good one. And then, maybe one day I'll get to meet those people to whom I was just a fun bedtime story. In that moment, the fairy tale becomes reality. The story becomes a legend. They can see before them that the triumph of good over evil, following your heart, fighting for what matters and never giving up aren't just empty rhetoric for motivational posters. What better way to inspire someone than to prove such things really are possible? To see the truth in their eyes because they've lived it? I want others to find the strength within themselves to do what is right and just. Sometimes what can make a good person a great person is simply someone else giving a push into taking that first step.

"That is what I want. That is why I will have nothing to do with Xehanort and his plans. If I went along and things go as you say, I won't be a legend. Regardless of what I do, powerful or great, it'll only be history. I don't want to be infamous; I want to be a legend. History can be forgotten or rewritten. Stories can fade. But legends…legends never die."

The silence deafened the room. Xigbar sat very still. Rachel didn't know what his expression could be. Intrigue? Boredom? Consideration? A little of each? The length of the silence surprised her. He'd given her the impression he liked to hear himself talk. But what happened next truly surprised Rachel.

"How did that song go?"

It wasn't so much that it was a question he said first but what that question was. Still, it wasn't the kind of thing she had a problem answering. Rachel sat up straighter in her chair and recited,

" _Legends are born of stories told, imagination without restriction._

 _But what does a legend become? When the Truth Outruns The Fiction_?"

Xigbar continued staring at her, an almost bewildered look on his face. Then he smiled and shook his head.

"Well, didn't I say it, glitter-bug? This certainly was an interesting conversation. I got nothing else to say if you don't. The door's over there in the corner."

He jabbed his thumb in the direction of the door. Rachel glanced where he pointed. Sure enough, partly obscured by old curtains and frost buildup the white of the door gleamed dully in the firelight. Just as he said at the beginning, Xigbar didn't get up even after Rachel had as she made to leave. Then, about halfway to the door, Rachel stopped and turned.

"Hm?"

Rachel hesitated. But curiosity can be an itch that's hard to ignore. Rachel lightly touched the fingertips of her left hand to her right eyebrow.

"How did that happen, anyway?"

Xigbar made a quiet 'heh' sound. Amused by the question or the sincerity of it? Both? Neither? He turned away from her and absentmindedly looked up.

"A fight that went sideways a long, long time ago."

Rachel had nothing else she wanted to say, so without another word she pulled the handle of the white door. As she did, the glittering golden Keyblade vanished with her.

She didn't see the amused smile Xigbar still wore. 


	39. Ascending to the Chapel

Riku struck the walls as hard as he could with his Keyblade. As soon as he and Bryan had been broken away from the rest of the group, he knew what this was about. These walls would keep appearing until they were all cut off from one another. But what would be the point? What would happen once they were all boxed in like bottles on a spice rack? There had to be more than that. And, sure enough, there was. Shortly after the last wall boxed him in by himself, the space around him warped and stretched until it was another full-sized room! Whoa, that was trippy. He felt a little way-legged for a second. Then he went straight through to annoyed. First of all, breaking them up seemed like a cheap trick anyway. Second, this felt unnecessary and more like one of those sadistic things that happen just because they can. Then Riku remembered who he was dealing with. Watching them scramble was probably an event of great amusement for Xehanort.

Still, all irritation aside, there'd be no sense staying put and grumbling. But Riku did feel a Worry beast roll over in his gut. What about the others? Kairi, while having made great strides since she'd begun training at the Tower was still the least experienced of them all _and_ a Princess of Heart. Even if Xehanort couldn't find the rest of the princesses he undoubtedly could make use of her Light somehow. What exactly was the incident with Sora and Seger? If it was Xehanort trying to do something to Sora, would he try again now that he didn't have a Dream Eater to interfere? And Lea? His best friend supposedly was one of Xehanort's vessels of Darkness. How would that go if they crossed paths now? Ability-wise, Riku was worried about Rachel the least. But the thought of her by herself in this place, especially after Xigbar hinted Xehanort had taken an interest in her made his stomach roil. Then of course there was Bryan. It would probably be less than an hour before his head came apart at the seams. He said he would be keeping a line open to all their Heart Songs so he wasn't forced to hear only Xehanorts'. Would he be able to do that with them separated?

The next door opened, surprisingly, to Radiant Garden again. The door opened to the base of Rising Falls. From the other side the doorframe was just standing on its own. Only, the further he explored, Riku concluded this was technically Hollow Bastion. And he suspected he knew why it was this version of the world. Back when the Destiny Islands lost their heart, Hollow Bastion was where he ended up. It was a very short time after waking up in the castle had he met Maleficent and slipped further and further down the dark road. He'd often wondered how differently things might have turned out if he'd ended up somewhere else. That was probably why this memory world was what it was. Events may very well have transpired very differently if landing in the hornets' nest and meeting the queen bee first hadn't happened. To that end, he had a strong suspicion as to where the exit door was located.

A feeling of emptiness and neglect hung heavily along the hallways. Tiny puffs of dusts swished and danced with every step he took. The walls themselves seemed to breathe despite there being no airflow of any kind. He could barely feel it sway around him as he moved. Even breathing felt strange in this stagnant atmosphere. If nothing else, he was grateful the layout hadn't been altered. He didn't want to be here any longer than he had to. Straight as an arrow Riku ascended to the chapel. No Heartless appeared. Neither did their squirmy presence reveal itself anywhere throughout the castle. However, there was another dark presence that grew stronger with every step. It was a presence he knew all too well. Riku knew what he'd find when he reached the chapel.

This didn't surprise him in the slightest. However, it also gave him no incentive to rush. He could feel that Xehanort was waiting for him. A cruel choice of location too. The old Master would of course know it was up in these very towers where his Heartless possessed him. No doubt Xehanort planned to use that to rattle him. Riku would've liked to say with certainty he could ignore all mention of that part of his past. But every version of Xehanort he'd ever met had been blessed with a silver tongue and always found the right words to make you cringe. No matter how prepared he thought he was, Xehanort would certainly know right where to jab.

But he had Rachel now. Thoughts of her kept his heart and mind on track. He'd learned so much from her and her unique perspectives. If he just kept thinking of her and remembered what she taught him, he was confident nothing Xehanort could say would cut too deeply. That was the strength that got him through the entrance to the chapel and straight into the lions' den.

"I've been waiting for you."

Xehanorts' voice echoed lightly over the high walls. From across the giant room Riku could see the white door gleaming. It was in the same place that led to the room where Sora had fought Maleficent as a dragon. And in the center of the room stood Xehanort. He stood with his back to Riku, only turning as Riku neared. No doubt getting by would be impossible if Xehanort didn't want him to pass. Riku prepared himself and continued.

"Radiant Garden…Hollow Bastion, a world that has been a critical epicenter for so much over the years. It seems I was fated to find myself here. So much has transpired because of a single world. Remarkable, isn't it? Save for you and Sora, the rest of your friends were all born of this world. It would be foolish to overlook such a detail to coincidence. And, right here…down this very corridor you succumbed to your envy and hunger for power. And…well, I suppose there is no need to go into that. I'm sure for you the memory is quite vivid to this day."

Xehanort smirked wickedly at Riku. Riku did what he could to keep his expression as neutral as possible.

"That's behind me. It has been for a long time."

"Of course. The pain and regret of the past is _so_ _easy_ to simply forget. Keeping an objective eye open, neither Maleficent or my Heartless self really _did_ all that much to lead you to the Darkness. They merely pointed out one way to satisfy that hunger in your heart. It was you and you alone who chose to embrace the Darkness to quench your own thirst for power."

"Back then I chose the Darkness only to help me find Kairi!"

"You chose the Darkness because it was easy!"

Xehanorts' expression suddenly became very serious.

"Your childish infatuation with the princess merely gave your moral heart the justification it needed to go ahead with the choices you made without question! You always sensed that Sora possessed a quality you feared you never would, even if you didn't even know what that was. It was that insecurity that drove you, but it was the guilt for that drive that kept you from acting. I'm sure the Darkness enjoyed the sweet taste of your underlying fears and positively gorged itself on your pride after you learned how to use it.

"And yet, beneath where we stand this very minute you fell to Sora once again despite all you thought you'd gained. The young are so predictable when it comes to the taste of power. You get a drop and think you're suddenly a hurricane. The power usually isn't even that remarkable but you think you could overturn the world with it. Then you realized you were not the raging ocean you thought you were. You were barely a wave and you knew it. When my Heartless offered you advice to become stronger, you didn't accept so eagerly so you would have the power to protect your princess. You accepted the Darkness so zealously because your childish pride had been wounded.

" _Your_ selfishness, _your_ insecurity, _your_ own weakness of character were responsible for your fall into Darkness. Yes, that was exactly what my Heartless needed to control you, but at any point you could have walked away. You could have turned away from Maleficent and continued your search with Sora. You could have said no. Do you really think the kind of person you were would have gone as far as you had? Had done what you did for the sake of one girl? Your hastened descent into Darkness is of less concern to me than your blatant refusal to acknowledge and accept the shadows that linger within you. Truly? Nothing disgusts me more than the fool who insists on denying the truth of his own heart. So, yes. I am sure you _believe_ you've put that part of the past behind you. I'm sure you believe it with _all your heart."_

"I do."

Riku spoke heavily. He had been right. Despite the long hours that stretched into long days he'd spent thinking back to those dark days and believing he understood himself honestly, Xehanort found a tender spot to jab. But still,

"I don't have to justify myself to you. But you have no right to claim my heart is still bound to the demons of the past. I will never again deny that I made them. But I will proudly say that I've conquered the ones that mattered.

"I know what my heart says. No. I know the song of my heart. And what you described was the old me. I _do_ acknowledge that song existed and my heart still remembers it. But it is not the one that cries out the melody of my heart now! Who I am no longer hates who I've been. And now I know my past does not define me because my past is not today!"

Xehanorts' mocking chuckle left a stuffy buzz ringing in his ears.

"A truly _lovely_ sentiment."

"I've _heard_ my song." Riku defended. "And not just from the inside. Believe me, I've tried listening for it on my own but I don't have a power that special. I've heard it from a voice that I trust. A voice like liquid starlight flowing down a frozen waterfall on the brightest day of winter. What I know as the absolute truth isn't me denying anything. You don't have to believe it but I know it's true. What is in my heart isn't just what I _want_ to see."

Xehanort looked at him studiously. Part of Riku didn't care what Xehanort might be thinking. He did wonder if the old Master thought his choice of 'song' as a description for his heart was odd. But Riku did suspect the idea of a Heart Song may in fact one he might not know about. It was an empowering thought. It served as proof Xehanort didn't know as much as he claimed.

Knowing his Heart Song had cast away so many doubts. The head and heart often conflict over issues like guilt or regret. Those feelings would of course pop up now and again, it was only natural that they do. But, knowing that the deepest essence of his heart sang of acknowledging the past but no longer a prisoner of it gave him so much peace. Xehanort could try to deny the strength and resolve of his heart but there was no way an outsider could truly understand what went on within.

What else Xehanort could be thinking about became less and less of a concern. He just wanted to find the others. He was stick to death of people saying his heart was weak. He was sick of hearing about Darkness as the true power. Though he suspected Xehanort still had a speech prepared. And after another moment of silence between them, he was proven right. Only this time, he was less prepared for what came next.

"You still remember…don't you?"

Those quiet words plunged themselves into Riku's stomach like a cold knife. Such an ambiguous statement yet Riku understood exactly what it referred to.

"Down this very corridor you opened yourself to the Darkness and my Heartless overtook you. What did it feel like? The moment the strings tightened? When you realized just how severe the consequences of your actions truly were? What was it like to be a prisoner within your own body? You walked these hall though you did not move your feet. Your lips parted for your voice although the words were not yours. You took arms against your best friend though you did not wish it and could not stop it. What was it like to watch and be unable to look away? To inflict pain against your will? You answer plenty in your silence. But I will be able to acquire a clear answer soon enough."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Xehanort smirked. "You cannot guess why you are here? Your friends have been receiving visits as we speak, ever since you were separated, just as I am meeting with you now. They are being offered choices. And their fates will be defined by those choices."

"Uh-huh. So that's what you're doing? What kind of 'choice' are you offering?"

"To you? I'm afraid none. You see, there is a reason this memory room is what it is. Years ago the dark powers of my Heartless took over your heart. In this reflection world, the same shall happen again."

"That's not gonna happen," Riku promised. "There's nothing you can say that could make me surrender my heart to you and there's no way I would let you take it without a fight. I haven't reached out to the Darkness in a long time. The Darkness within me is my own. You can't use that anymore."

"Perhaps, perhaps," Xehanort said agreeably. "Strong words, indeed. But I do not recall saying my intention was to grapple with you in order to once again encase your heart in my power. I will not need to overpower your own Darkness, though I cannot imagine it would be too difficult, in order to re-tie the strings."

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked warily. He didn't like that knowing smile and triumphant glint in Xehanorts' eyes.

"I do not need to overpower you or take your heart in order to break you to my will and use you to further my endeavors. I merely need to reclaim what belongs to me. So, I suppose I should thank you for taking _such_ _good_ care of it. You may have buried it in the deepest pits of your heart but it is mine. I shall find it. And when I do, when that seed of Darkness is quickened, how long will it be before it blossoms and consumes you? What will it do? How will it change you? Just how painful will that battle be?"

Riku's stomach iced over with panic. Xehanort meant to reach out to what was left of Ansems' Darkness! That was honestly a point Riku had failed to consider. Yeah, before Riku was prepared to offer it as the final regent in their original plan of a powerful direction spell but he never paused to think how Xehanort could do the same. Ansem was just another side of Xehanort. Their Darkness would naturally be similar. If Xehanort could reach to his own Darkness from within Riku's heart…could he really reawaken Ansem and poison Riku from the inside? No! He wouldn't let that happen. After all that crap he had to put up with to beat down Ansems' Darkness there would be no way Xehanort would be allowed to stride on in and make all that effort count for nothing.

The old Master held out one hand. Dark energy flickered in his palm like an orb of black flame. He made a fist and the energy intensified.

"Bid your heart farewell, _Master_ Riku. Prepare to become a prisoner within yourself forever!"

With a dramatic thrust of his hand, the dark energy hurled itself across the room and straight at Riku. There was only a split second to react. Riku stepped back and in an instant the Keyblade, Foundation, appeared in his hands. The dark flame parted on either side of the hefty blade. Bright orange and violet light flickered at the point of impact like friction. The Darkness was relentless and continued rushing passed. Everything around him turned dark and gave way to empty blackness.


	40. Meeting Up

After leaving the frozen wastes of Arendelle, the white room was what Rachel found next. Was this in fact a different room? Did the memory world cease to exist after the door shut behind her, only to reshape into something else as she crossed the room to the next one? There was nothing to distinguish the white halls so for all she knew it very well could be the same one.

However, the next room was a little different. It opened up to yet another white room. Only, this door wasn't in the same place. Each room was a giant rectangle. So far the doors had been on the short ends of the rectangle. This door opened in the middle of the long sides. Not only that, there was a door directly across from her _and_ at their usual places at each of the short ends of the hall. Oh great, _three_ doors to choose from now?! Fantastic. What kind of insanity could she expect now that things were changing? Were any of the others getting into any similar kinds of screwiness too? Still, no matter how good it felt, grumbling rarely accomplished anything.

After stepping through, the door closed behind her then disappeared. Not expected but not surprising. But how to approach this? All doors lead to danger? All to nothing? Some to one and the rest to another? If so, which? How can you find clues in a place everything looks the same? The door across seemed the most likely because it was the only deviation. Or that door was trouble because it broke pattern and therefore brought attention to itself as an obvious choice. Of course, with that in mind, one of the other doors at either end might actually be the dangerous one because the third door was skipped because it seemed the most suspicious! Agh! These situations were the worst! They encourage overthinking and circular arguments and it was such a waste of time! Heck, the doors at either end might not even be doors at all but walls made to look like it.

However, the wondering and reasonings were cut short when the door across from her groaned open! Rachel jumped off to the side. An angle might help give her a look at whatever came through before it saw her. Friend? Heartless? Xehanort or Xigbar? The latter seemed unlikely. When you can create dark pathways, why use doors? The doors parted a little further and,

"Lea!"

Again, not expected but certainly not unwelcome. Lea jumped a little at the sudden exclamation of his name but that gave way to relief when he saw her. The two friends made several quick steps toward one another but then Lea skidded to a stop.

"Hold it!"

"Hold it? Why?"

"How do I know you're you and not just a memory illusion?"

"If that wasn't such a sensible suspicion I'd be offended. I guess I could say the same for you. How do I know you didn't just say that first as a way to cast suspicion off yourself?"

"Do you really want me to recite all the pranks I pulled on you at the Tower in order to prove it's me?"

"But if _you're_ an illusion from my memory, I _already_ know all the stunts you pulled on me so naturally you would too."

"The same could be said of you."

Rachel sighed. "Okay. So how do we break the stalemate?"

"If not words…how can we make actions speak? I could always surround you in a pillar of fire to prove my power is real. Only…if it's not really you there's nothing stopping you from agreeing you felt the heat because there's no way for me to prove you're lying."

"This is stupid!"

"At least you sound like you."

"Oh! Ohohoh! I got it!"

"Yeah?"

"Oh yes! I know of a sure-fire way to prove everything! If it's not really you, nothing will happen. If it's not really me nothing will happen either."

"Okay. So what is-? Wait. Hold on! I know that look! No. NO! No you don't! DON-!"

 _PWSSHHH_!

"Hey! It worked! It really is you! I am so glad to see you!"

"The feeling is _not_ mutual! Change me back!"

Rachel's favorite magical skill was, hands-down, transfiguration. It was so much fun to become different animals and entertaining to do the same to friends. If Lea was just a cleverly formed illusion created from her memory, the spell would have done nothing. So, presently, Lea was a large ruby red rooster with shimmering green tail feathers. He looked a lot bigger than he was because currently all his feathers were fluffed up in irritation.

"Okay, so we're really us. Now will you turn me back?"

"I don't see what the big deal is. You make a very handsome rooster."

"Just reverse it already!"

"Fine, fine. No need to ruffle your feathers, Clucky. Oh! There's something I want to do first."

"What is it?"

Rachel stepped toward him but Lea stepped back.

"You are not taking a tail feather to make a quill."

"I wasn't!"

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'll show you. Just hold still."

"Rachel, I'd really love to say that I trust you completely but at times like this I really, _really_ don't."

"Don't be a baby," Rachel dropped to her knees and held out her arms, indicating for Lea to come closer. "C'mon."

"You're not seriously asking for a hug now that I have no shoulders."

"Not saying that's not an interesting idea, but no."

"Will this be weird?"

"Do you really think I'd deliberately irritate you with those spurs?"

"Spurs? What are you talking about?"

"On your feet."

Lea did something like a chicken yoga pose as he lifted one leg and twisted his neck to see what she was talking about.

"On my-? Holy mother of-! What the heck are _those_!? It's like a tusk growing out of my foot! Hey! What are you doing?"

"Just hold still a second."

With very skeptical looks from Lea, Rachel lifted him to eye-level. She then swayed her arms gently left and right a few times. It took Lea a few seconds to realize what she was doing.

"YOU! Put me down this second!"

"Sweet dancing starfish of Atlantica a chicken's head really _doesn't_ move when its body does!"

"Put me down and change me back!"

"Okay! Okay!"

Rachel dropped Lea and jumped back, simultaneously undoing the spell. When it did, Lea was on his knees and looking livid.

"So, um, where do you think we should go now?"

"You think I'm letting this go that easily?"

"Exact your revenge on me later."

"That is a raincheck I _will_ be cashing."

"Then I guess any direction is a good direction at this point. Let's try this door. Maybe we'll start running into the others soon."

"Going to test the same method on them?"

"No need to sound so sour."

* * *

Before continuing on Rachel had summoned both her Dream Eater Spirits to Castle Oblivion. To Fantasia, the magical unicorn named after the world Rachel first encountered the UniGlow type, she instructed to find and assist Sora in any way he needed. To Jewel, the playful flying Frozluga, she told to find Kairi. If Xehanort still had plans for Sora he might try whatever that was earlier again if he didn't have a guardian to keep his dreams safe. Kairi possessed something Xehanort wanted and surely wouldn't hesitate to try and get it. Extra help is never a bad thing. In a flickering flurry of bright lights the two vanished.

The next door led to the memory version of Neverland. Just like the rest of the memory worlds they'd seen, it was a mere dry husk of its former self. Barely a leaf hung from the long-dead trees. The ocean and sky were so gray it was hard to tell where they met. Small breezes gasped across the plains and through the forests. The door opened to the cliff of what was left of the Indian village. This posed a problem with finding the exit. What if this room world was as big as the real world it mimicked?

"I don't get it. How does this much space fit into these castle rooms?" Rachel broke the silence by asking.

"Seriously? _How_ long have you been living at the Tower? Shame on you for asking."

"You're right. I am ashamed. Bad me."

Rachel lightly swatted her own wrist as punishment for a stupid question.

"Any idea where the door might be? You've been here more than I have."

"I have a few ideas. Hangman's Tree because that's where the Lost Boys live, Mermaid Lagoon because I hate that place, or maybe in Pixie Hollow by the Pixie Dust tree."

"So we'll be here a while."

"Oh…there's also Skull Rock…"

"Fantastic."

They walked the coast to Mermaid Lagoon. Once they reached the lagoon (hardly the lush, magical place it should have been) Rachel jumped into the water. It was here, years ago where she and her brother received magic shells that would turn them into merfolk in deep water as a gift for rescuing the local mermaids from Heartless. Though, at the time they didn't realize just how potent mermaid magic was. The siblings wore the magic shells for a long time before realizing such long-term exposure would eventually become permanent. Neither Rachel nor Bryan had worn them again in years yet they would still transform.

Lea stared at the rippling water in the spot where Rachel vanished. Save for the moment she'd turned him into a rooster and the time he needed to cool off that immediately followed he'd been thinking about the gnawing suspicion that memory had given him. He'd been thinking about it constantly. Could that little girl really have been Rachel? As far as he knew, the age was right. And that little girl in the memory was about to become a big sister soon. Of course, he could be overthinking this to the max. It wasn't like Rachel was the only brunette toddler with pigtails and a younger sibling. But how would he even go about asking to find out either way? He never saw her again after that. Those were the only clues he had. He knew the suspicion would continue to nag at him until he found an answer. In his mind Lea cursed Xehanort for planting that seed. He couldn't think of how anything good, bad or otherwise could come from it. Still, Xehanort had proved he could get to him, even in a tiny way.

Lea had been staring intently at the spot Rachel swam away from long after the ripples subsided. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts he didn't see her shape appear in the water and jumped when she broke the surface.

"Checked out the mermaid cavern. Nothing there. Wanna help me get out?"

Lea took Rachel's outstretched hand. With a light heave from him and a tail flick from her, Rachel was able to haul herself out of the water and change back on the rocky shore. With a bit of magic she dried herself off and stood up. To hurry things along she also cast her direction spell. Only it wasn't clear whether the light meant to point to Hangman's Tree, beyond it to Pixie Hollow or anything in between. That at least cut out Skull Rock from the list.

"Onward to Hangman's Tree," Rachel said. "Though, for all we know the door could be anywhere."

Lea didn't say anything. He just followed. Throughout their trek, many kinds of Heartless appeared up from the gray grass and dead trees. They attacked in sizeable groups but few were stronger than an air soldier.

Hangman's Tree was a mess. Branches were mere stumps on the tree. It had been badly burned. All the contents of the living space beneath it lay scorched and scattered all around. Rachel found the secret entrance and slipped inside. Lea wouldn't have had a prayer trying to follow. Hangman's Tree was a home for children. It would have been impossible for him to fit.

"Nothing here either."

Lea heard Rachel's muffled voice call from below.

"Don't get stuck on your way back up."

"Don't jinx it you dwuff!"

"That's not even a proper insult."

"I could make it one if you prefer."

Lea watched her wiggle and struggle for a minute as she tried not to get stuck on the way back up the narrow passage. Then he took her by the elbow and helped haul her out of the tunnel. From there the walk resumed. As did the pauses to clear out an occasional mass of Heartless.

"I guess Pixie Hollow is the next likely place. If not there somewhere then, yeah, this could take a while. And you have been uncharacteristically quiet this whole time. Are you okay? It can't be because of the rooster, can it? You've never been sore about something like that for this long before."

Lea tried to keep a sigh as subtle as he could. He stopped walking. "That's the annoying thing about friends, isn't it? It's never long before they can see right through you."

"Lea, what? Why say it like that? Something _did_ happen, didn't it?"

"It did."

"What?"

"This will sound strange, so bear with me." Lea took a breath and looked away from her. He could sense her confusion to this action. "How far back…does your memory go?"

"Does my-? Like, what?"

"What is the earliest thing in your life that you can remember?" Lea clarified.

"I…well, um,"

She was quiet as she thought. Lea could see how bad she wanted to inquire about the peculiar question. But, she was bearing with it just like he'd asked her to.

"I…I really don't know. And I don't know how what I can think of could be of any use at all."

"Do you…remember anything from about the time your brother was born?"

"Seriously? That's a bit of a tall order, Lea. I wasn't even three at that time. Does anybody remember anything that young?"

"I guess not. Still…nothing?"

"Not really. All I have from times back that far are what adults told me when I was a little older. Like, I think I had a cat. I guess my grandma made me a doll about a month after so I wouldn't get jealous of all the attention the new baby was getting. Or how I went to stay with her the morning he was born. I guess I gave everyone a pretty good scare a few weeks prior too. But that's about it. I'm sorry if that-."

"What was that last part?"

Maybe he was a bit harsh with the question. He could see a trace of alarm and confusion in her eyes at his tone. He didn't mean that. Though what she said kicked him in the gut like a steel-toed boot covered in ice.

"Um…I gave my family a scare a few weeks before Bryan was born." She repeated carefully. "But I don't remember it."

"How?"

"Lea…what does this-?"

" _How_?"

"Okay…I guess, I guess I wandered off for a few hours. Like I said, I really don't remember much about it myself. Most of what I know is what I was told later."

"And that was?"

Rachel paused. Lea could see this was making her uneasy. He hated doing that but this could stop the nagging suspicion depending on what she said next. And he had every intention of explaining it to her so she wouldn't be in the dark for long.

"Well," She said quietly. "About two weeks before Bryan was born, my mom said she'd lost track of me for just a second and I wandered off somewhere. I guess I was gone for a few hours. I don't remember where I went or what prompted me to wander. The only thing I get when thinking about the story is a feeling of being scared then…not being scared."

"How did you find your way back?"

"I didn't. According to the story, someone brought me home."

"Who?"

"We don't know. Only my mom saw him for just a second then he was gone. And she swore she'd never seen him before or since. She used to say it must've been my guardian angel. That was the only way she could explain how someone could be there to save the day then vanish so suddenly you question if they were ever really there to begin with. And that's it. That's the whole story. I don't remember anything that far back. Now please, Lea, what is this about? Why is it suddenly so important?"

Lea didn't answer. Could he really call that coincidence? Her story lined up exactly to that memory. It was getting harder and harder to convince himself the relationship, while uncanny wasn't connected. Yeah, the whole thing might look like a duck, walk like a duck, but, after what she just said, there was no way it could still be a goose.

"Lea?"

"You ended up in Crescent Square."

"What?"

"You wore a white skirt that day with pink shoes and your hair pulled back in pigtails."

"How…how do you know that? How could you possibly know that?"

"Before we found each other in the white room, Xehanort came to me a while ago. Don't look so alarmed. I'm fine. Nothing happened. Except he showed me something. He showed me an old memory I'd honestly forgotten. A younger me found a little girl lost and alone. Her home was on the outskirts of Radiant Garden and her very pregnant mother was the first person she recognized."

"Lea…"

"I think that was you. I had nothing to prove it though until you told your story. What you said and what I now remember line up."

"But…how can that-? How can that even be possible?"

"Possible? What is it you and Bryan remind us of all the time? 'Talking owls and flying elephants'? I have a hard time swallowing this idea too, but, I don't think it's impossible."

Both were very quiet or for some time. It was a lot to take in after all. Lea was still irritated Xehanort had seen an old memory of his and taunted him with it, and yet, at the same time the possibility was almost worth it.

"So…at the Tower after Sora and Riku came back…that technically wasn't the first time we'd met. Even if we didn't know it." Rachel eventually said.

"I think everyones' path can cross with just about anyone elses. Heck, maybe they do if you look back far enough."

"That…that's, wow. I don't even know how to describe this." Rachel said.

"I don't know what all Xehanort was playing at when he showed me that memory but I'm not exactly sorry he did."

"So what do we do with this new information?"

"Sit on it for now, I guess. What else can we do considering all that we still have on our plates at the moment?"

"I guess you're right. For now all we can do is keep going."

"Then let's stop talking and get moving."

"Right. We still have to get the group together again."

"Exactly."

A bright needle of light lit up in Rachel's hand and continued pointing toward Pixie Hollow.


	41. Inside The Heart

Everything fell into blackness.

Riku couldn't tell whether his eyes were open or closed.

But if this was Xehanorts' attacking Darkness…why did it feel so, was that…calming? There was a feeling of falling, but gently without so much as a twitch of alarm. Then after an eternity, or maybe just a few seconds it all stopped. His feet fell on solid ground again. A warm glow radiated from all around. The light shone softly. Then Riku discovered the dimness really was because he'd in fact had his eyes shut.

It would've been a lie to say he wasn't surprised at where he found himself. And yet, though he was certain he'd never been there before, it felt as comfortable and welcoming as waking up in his own room. The sky above, if that was even what it was, looked like ink. But that blackness wasn't daunting in the slightest. What and where was this supposed to be? Riku stepped forward. Okay, good. He could move here. Once his eyes adjusted to the colorful brightness he looked down to see what exactly he stood on. And that surprised him the most, but in a good way.

He stood atop a tall pillar of colored glass. The plane before him was a great circle paned as a stained glass window. Along the edge of the bottom featured an effigy of himself postured serenely and eyes shut in a relaxed expression. Above that were several circles clustered together. Each one featured the faces of his closest friends. Except one. Rachel's' image was not among them. He wasn't walking across the glass for more than a few steps before he found it. The background of this scene was a view of the plateau on his Island. The colors were of an island sunrise. And, standing on the bent Paopu tree was the glass image of Rachel. Her long hair danced with an invisible ocean breeze. She stood facing the sunrise, something small in her outstretched hand. What was that? A little orb of light? No…she was holding something.

It was then Riku noticed something else. A golden glow shone gently from a short distance away. Something cast a warm light all around the edge of the circle. Several somethings actually. How had he missed that? All the same, he smiled. This made so much sense. And it was all because of her.

All around the circle were beautiful shining candles on ornate stands. This…was this a representation of his heart? Maybe more than a representation? The candles…Riku smiled. He hadn't realized how much that song meant to him up until then. The first song Rachel ever sang to him. Then he could hear it as clearly as if she were actually standing behind him singing it.

"… _One little smile for someone new. One little word of kindness too, Kindles the friendship flame anew, soon the loneliness is gone_

 _One little candle flame when shared spreads through the darkness everywhere, Reflecting in hearts of those who care and they pass the light along_

 _Keep your light shining bright, Like a torch of hope held high. Let it glow. Let it show. Keep the flame of love alive!"_

But that wasn't all. It amazed Riku just how much Rachel's words had integrated into his heart. It shouldn't have been that surprising but sometimes you need to see something before it really sinks in. Some time ago, before he and Sora took the Mark of Mastery, Riku had come to the Mysterious Tower with Sora and Kairi. During that visit he told Rachel all about his fears about the Darkness that yet remained in his heart and asked her advice on what to do about it. The memory of her answer came to him clearly.

" _Light as many candles as you can and keep them burning strong. Think of a circle of candles as a barrier around your heart. The only darkness allowed inside the circle is what is naturally inside your heart, as it should be_."

With the words echoing in his mind and the song still ringing pleasantly, Riku inspected the candles more closely. Every single on was dramatically different from the others. And each one had an inscription at its base. He found one for Kairi. It had three very long candles. The stand looked like a frozen wave as it crashed on the sand. There existed a fantastic candle for each person he held the most dear. But there wasn't only a candle for the people that made him who he was. Riku also found a candle inscribed for Loyalty and Perseverance, among others. And of course, Rachel had a very special candle all her own.

On this incredible candelabra branched five arms. Each one was very different but important as it was the symbolic image of something that she did or said that mattered to him deeply. One tall candle was wrapped up in the leg of an octopus. Rachel had once described Riku's battle with Darkness like fighting an octopus. The worse the struggle to free yourself only resulted in the creature holding on tighter. But eventually it would lose interest and leave if there was nothing to frighten or interest it. Another candle sat within the center of a gorgeous open lily. The first time Rachel invited him into her magic book, a little flower fairy gave him that lily. And it was with that token Riku had asked her if she would be his girlfriend. The arm on the furthest right was the bent Paopu tree. The candle stood tall from the fanning fronds. That symbol required no explanation. The fourth candle rested in a stand woven of music bars with tiny notes resting on the lines. Actually, on some of the notes the dot was a teeny star. One of the many elements that made him fall for Rachel were her songs and voice he described as liquid starlight.

Finally Riku studied the center candle. This candlestick arm rose higher than those on its sides. Interestingly though, it was plain. It was just a pillar of shiny metal. But it did have one significant adornment. Just above the base where all five arms came together at the base a very special symbol had been engraved. Absentmindedly Riku lightly touched his chest with his fingertips. A small, hard object lay against his skin. At their very first Christmas together Rachel had given him a necklace charm engraved with an ancient rune symbol for "light". Never before had Riku been one to consider jewelry of any kind but that charm he hadn't taken off since the day it had been given to him. But the most important thing about that charm was the delicately engraved script on the back. It spoke volumes; both for how she wished to help him and how he would come to see her.

' _Find the crack'_

Rachel had explained it to serve as a reminder for when road led to dark places. When all is in darkness and hope seems lost, don't forget to find the crack for that is how the light gets in. At the time she gave it to him Riku still struggled with the Darkness that stained his past and haunted his present. But that little charm with its simple message came to mean so much more. In his heart Riku had changed the meaning, and he had told her as much. From then on, whenever in dark places, he would relentlessly search for the crack. For when he found the crack, he would find the light, and there he would find her because now she was the light he never wanted to lose sight of.

The base only caught his attention only because it was odd. Near the candles the metal was smooth, but the further down he looked the more textured it became. It looked like…cloth? Yeah, the base had the tight crisscross pattern of woven material. The further down it went the bigger the threads became. At the very bottom each thread was about the thickness of a pencil. And actually at the base it, well, it was a mess. It looked like the beautiful candelabra had been placed in the same spot where someone had dumped their knitting yarn. From there the threads continued to branch out into the ornate border on which all the candles stood. That had to mean something, right?

Suddenly a wave of cold swept across this glowing sanctuary. Riku looked up. The black emptiness above had come alive with Darkness. It billowed like rolling thunderclouds. Of course! How could he have forgotten so easily? He'd been so intrigued and at peace by what he saw and where he was he'd completely forgotten about Xehanort. That pulsing blackness rolling in from all around had to be Xehanort trying to reach into Riku's heart and connect with his own Darkness.

Without warning the horrid mass pulled back then crashed down like a tsunami. Riku called his Keyblade and took a defensive stance as a reflex. The pillar shook. The evil energy howled and hissed as it passed…and that was it (and before you freak out, the aforementioned means 'that was it' as in that's all that happened, not that all things ended for good).

Very slowly Riku lowered his arms and looked around. Everything was the same. The Darkness hadn't abated but it hadn't consumed anything either. Imagine for a moment you're standing inside an upside down fishbowl with water cascading over you. That was about how Riku felt as the deluge of blackness tried to push its way in. But the glow of the candles created a dome-like barrier around him. The Darkness fell hard against it but had no success breaking through. Riku looked around, amazed but relieved by what was happening. Was his heart really stronger than even he thought? Back when Rachel told him to build up his lights, she was probably speaking metaphorically. Yet his heart had assimilated those words and made them so apart of himself they'd taken form. And now they were keeping out Xehanort.

Although…Riku did begin to feel something. One second all was well and the next it was hard to breathe. Riku tried to stay calm. It felt like his ribcage couldn't expand to allow a proper breath. What was happening!? Was this-? No…it couldn't. Was this Ansems' Darkness pushing its way out to reunite with Xehanort? Before any further action could be taken, a blinding brightness overtook Riku. But it only lasted a second. After it passed (and his eyes adjusted) Riku looked around for whatever might have caused that and what it might have done. The answer was literally beneath his feet. Though he still stood on a solid surface, the stained glass images had vanished except for the outermost circles the candles were bound to. What shone through now was a great mass of blinding white and inky black swirling and dancing fluidly around, through, and with one another.

Riku stared, completely mesmerized by the elegant dance of black and white. His chest still felt uncomfortable but it didn't alarm or bother him as much anymore. Was this the Light and Dark in his heart? It had to be. Nothing else made sense. Much more white existed than black. Despite being opposites the two flowed together like drops of rain on a window. Sometimes the two would blend smoothly into grays then they'd separate as easy as parting your lips to say 'hello'. Other times they'd hit head-on. But instead of disrupting the dance, they'd spin into spirals like they'd planned the whole thing. Riku honestly got a little choked up as he watched. The way the elements moved so harmoniously together gave him such peace. It was like watching waves on the beaches of home. Water crashed against the rocks and sand. But despite the eternal collisions, that was how they were meant to be. After all, water had to be disturbed somehow before it made such beautiful sounds.

Only, there was something that disrupted the whole thing. A tendril of Darkness broke away from the rest and hurled itself at the edge. Then it vanished, swallowed by the Light. It reappeared again but repeated the same action over and over. Each time either the Light or Dark brought it back from the edge. It was like watching two parents keeping their child from crossing a fence when it was clear the child really wanted to. That Darkness, it even…looked different. That had to be Ansems' Darkness. Why else would it look and behave so differently? That would also explain why Riku felt such discomfort. Ansems' Darkness had in fact been awakened and was acting out as it tried going back to where it came from. What happened was very interesting to watch.

That little drop fought hard to break away on its own. Only it couldn't get near the edge. Like a fish running into the walls of its tank the golden light of the candles wouldn't let it pass no matter how hard it hit. Both Riku's Light and Darkness relentlessly reined it in over and over. Suddenly Riku got hit by the cinderblock of understanding. He didn't know how but he now understood completely what was going on with the Light and Dark, both natural and foreign within his heart.

At first, he thought Ansems' Darkness was getting smothered and beaten down by his own, same with the Light. That wasn't the case at all. Even without specifically thinking about it, at some point Riku fully and wholeheartedly accepted that, good or bad, that fragment of Ansem would always be a part of him. That acceptance led to integration, even though he never realized it. Ansems' Darkness would always be different from his own but it had been woven within his own Darkness and became a part of the eternal dance. The Light hadn't tried to obliterate it, the Darkness hadn't tried to overpower it. The two elements merely worked together to tame it so it could exist alongside them. Ansems' Darkness only severed those ties when Xehanort called to it. Only it wasn't working. The Darkness within couldn't get passed the candle lights; neither could Xehanorts' power from the outside. Xehanorts' efforts weren't doing anything. Even then there was more to it.

Riku couldn't believe it when realization hit him hard for a second time. His heart hadn't just accepted and assimilated Ansems' Darkness; it had claimed it. A very Rachel-esque analogy came to mind. In concept, the situation wasn't that different from a desired item in the school lost and found. If not claimed by the rightful owner in two weeks anyone who wanted it could take it and it becomes rightfully theirs. If the owner comes for it any time after that, you don't have to give it up if you don't want to. Riku's could feel his heart make that choice. He couldn't help it; he laughed out loud. All this time, all that fighting and worry and _this_ was how it turned out? It wasn't an ending he could have guessed but it was a good one.

Riku walked across the swirling mass to where the foreign Darkness struggled. The Darkness and Light swished after him like water after a boat passes slowly. He looked down. That smudge of black pushed against the Light like a fish in a net.

"That's enough."

The ethereal dance slowed almost to a stop.

"You're in my heart. That is where you will stay."

The foreign blackness stretched then coiled up again defiantly.

"Xehanort may have made you but you belong to me now. My heart made you a part of the whole, and that is what will happen again."

The shadow of Ansem squirmed against the Light like an eel out of water.

"You are not getting out. Xehanort is not coming in. If he could, he would have broken through already. You're mine now. Accept it, just as I once accepted you."

After that, a multitude of things happened very quickly. The foreign Darkness made one more run for the edge. Before it even got close it was caught and twisted into the center of a very tight black and white spiral. For all the fuss it made it didn't make a lot of progress going in any one direction. Riku could practically hear Ansems' voice shouting some bad guy one-liner about never being defeated. That made him smile as he thought about it. As he watched the hurricane of Darkness had intensified but he barely noticed. The barrier held. Xehanort's power did get a little tiring to stand up against but the golden lights never wavered. Ansems' Darkness writhed as Riku's heart worked to assimilate it again.

Never before could Riku recall feeling so triumphant. It was so ironic. He fought so hard to cut Ansem away from his heart and be free of the Darkness for good. Now he was making sure that Darkness behaved within his heart. Ansems' Darkness had once controlled him. Not just from possession but also from the lingering fear the experience left behind. He thought he could be strong and cast the fear aside by destroying it forever. Now he understood that Darkness truly had been conquered for good, not by trial, but through acceptance.

The surface of the platform glittered and the stained glass images returned. Riku smiled. He still had no idea how he'd gotten here but that was okay. He'd seen all that he needed. Riku called forth his Keyblade once again and held it high. A bright beam of light shot high above, through the golden barrier and through Xehanorts' intruding Darkness. The light of the candles intensified until all was enveloped in their wonderful glow.

* * *

When Riku opened his eyes again he had advanced across the room, his Keyblade still in hand and held in a downward strike. Xehanort was still the same distance away only they were both closer to the white door. He must have made a strike without realizing it.

And now it was Riku's turn to smirk after her got a look at Xehanorts' face. Perplexed? Irritated? Shocked? Angry? Confused? Combination of?

"Didn't expect that, did you?" _Honestly, neither did I_.

" _What have you done_?" Xehanort asked quietly yet darkly.

"Exactly what she told me to."

Xehanort narrowed his eyes and scowled at him. The anger in his golden eyes shone through the blackness of the dark door he called upon a second later.

Riku dismissed Foundation. Relief dropped in his stomach like boulder weighed down with anvils. This wasn't over, not by a long shot. But after all that just happened, Riku was just grateful Xehanort hadn't stuck around. He suspected the old man was probably off to ponder what had transpired, both to make sense of it was well as find a way to use it. At the moment though, Riku didn't care. The path to the door was open. That was all he needed.

Empowered by a new truth in his heart, Riku proceeded.


	42. Reporting

Blackness stained the serene white room. The sharp, sudden contrast was almost painful to see but it lasted only a few seconds. A man entered through the blackness. He wasn't alone in the room. His elder faced the door neither of them had bothered using.

"What have you learned?"

The old man asked simply.

"We _might_ be able to persuade the princess if we figure out what order to push the right buttons. The girl Master? Not a chance. Not willingly anyway."

"Why is that?"

"See for yourself."

In the center of the room stood a large orb atop a heavy pedestal. Xigbar laid his hand against it. Instantly an image of himself and Master Rachel appeared.

" _One way or another, power, in some form is what everyone secretly wants somehow. You mean to tell me you're really that self-righteous to be above such a desire?"_

" _Well, I certainly don't think of myself as self-righteous. And I'm not saying that, at least part of what you said isn't true. You're right, one way or another, for good or bad everybody desires something they don't have. In that respect, I'm no different. There is something that I want, just…ultimate power isn't it. And Xehanort can't give it to me."_

The images faded. The room was silent.

"Is that right?" Xehanort eventually said thoughtfully.

"Yep. That wasn't even the half of it. A unique one, no questions there. Don't know what I was expecting when I started talking to her, but what I got wasn't it."

"Let me see it all."

The orb once again showed the images of Rachel and Xigbar in front of the fireplace. The scene began after Rachel had placed her Keyblade on the table.

"So," Xehanort said quietly after the memory ended. "She does not believe my success is worthy of becoming legend? Interesting."

Xigbar didn't bother responding. That might have seemed like an odd take from all that he'd just seen, but Xigbar had long-since learned Xehanort often only spoke aloud one-percent of all that went through his mind. So, as tempting as it was to ask, he'd developed a sense for when he wouldn't get an answer if he tried.

"And what about you?" Xigbar asked, changing the subject. "I take it you've already met with Riku."

"Indeed."

"And? Is he writhing somewhere with your Darkness consuming him from the inside?"

"I appreciate your confidence in me as well as respect your delight in the suffering of others; however, events did not transpire as expected."

"Like how?"

"It would seem the boy has a stronger immunity to the Darkness than I anticipated. Somehow his heart has sealed away the lingering essence of my former Heartless self in such a way that I was unable to reclaim it."

"Unable? But it's still technically your Darkness. How could he possibly be able to keep it from you?"

"Of this, I must admit, I do not yet know. However, he did provide a clue."

"Yeah?"

"Just before I parted, he said that he'd done, 'exactly what she told me to'."

"She? Think he meant that Rachel girl?"

"You yourself postulated the two might be an item, or, at the very least she's someone he'd go to great lengths to protect."

Xehanort was of course referring to the meeting at the entrance to Castle Oblivion. Xigbar took note of Riku's defensive posturing around Rachel after he'd mentioned how Xehanort would want to know more about her power. This action was reported after Xigbar left. This suspicion Xehanort found to be quite surprising. Two key bearers he'd had previous dealings with on separate and very different occasions ending up romantically involved with each other? Of course, Xehanort believed in the fickle games Destiny liked to play so the surprise was short-lived. Besides, what did he care if they had fallen into the honey-trap of love? Love was notorious for blinding and distracting the heart. And, off course, an opportunity to exploit it may yet present itself.

"So how does that change things? There's obviously something we can use here. It can't be coincidence things have circled back to the girl more than once." Xigbar said.

"Indeed. Perhaps it would be in my best interest to redirect my efforts from Riku to her. Even the simplest fool could sense her potential for great magic. Her unique character as first witnessed in the realm of dreams has not changed either and could yet prove useful to me. As for Riku, if he cannot be swayed by the Darkness either by choice or force, he is of little use to me and of little consequence if removed from the equation altogether."

"Which would leave the girl more easy to lead down a path of our choosing."

"Precisely. But there is still time to decide the best way to proceed. Perhaps the threat of harm to one will make the other more malleable to my purposes."

"What about the other one? I've already delivered your message to the sister, should I throw the brother a housewarming party too?"

"No. That I will see to personally."

"Can't say I'm surprised. Especially after all you've said. Still no ideas at all what that power you sensed might be?"

"Presently, none. His attack in the gorge is still perplexing. He did not try to fight. The way he stared at me…there is no question he was looking for something. There was also no doubt he saw something he wasn't prepared for. This does not surprise me. However I still wish to find out what exactly he saw and whether or not it was what he was looking for. Obviously he discovered something that brought them all there. I do not accept that occurrence in the gorge and the time of their arrival to be coincidence."

"And what comes after that?"

Xehanort half-glanced over his shoulder at Xigbar, a slight 'you can't guess?' smirk stretched across his lips. Xigbar also grinned when his suspicion was confirmed. Xehanort had every intention to eventually work out the secret by any means necessary. Only the method was yet to be seen. Regardless of method, no doubt it would not be pleasant.

"So, that's just about everyone. And I forgot to ask, what about Axel, well, _Lea_? Gee, I'm having _such_ a hard time imaging what he wanted to talk about."

"That meeting went about the way you would expect."

"So what about Isa? Or, at least what's left of him. It would be almost poetic for Flamsilocks to get taken out by his best friend."

"Should all go as planned, there won't be a need to deploy any more pawns besides the Heartless. The _heroes_ have already revealed more than they realize. Separating them was indeed the stall tactic they believe it to be. But I have learned much by doing so and the game is not over yet. They have already begun to find their way back to the others. The impact of actually confronting his old friend now may not be as fulfilling as one might hope if accompanied by others with less bias judgment. As for you, observe them as you will. Engage if you believe it will prove fruitful. For now I take my leave to ascertain what I can from the peculiar young Master."

Xehanort stepped forward, an eruption of Darkness forming before him. With another step it consumed him entirely before vanishing. Xigbar turned back to the orb at the center of the room. He activated it again and colors swirled within to create images.

"Observe and engage, eh? Fine by me. Now let's see. Who can we mess with?"


	43. The Worst Noise

The thought process after getting broken away from Riku by the appearing walls was virtually identical for Bryan as it was for the rest of his friends. Breaking through the wall failed. The space warping felt crazy. Seger had been separated from him by the walls but reappeared at his side seconds after the new room formed. At least that was some good news. There didn't seem to be anything that restricted a Dream Eater from coming to its master. Coming to the same conclusion as his friends, Bryan continued to the door to see what awaited him. But first,

Bryan called his Keyblade and held it above his head.

" _Creature born of hopes and dreams,_

 _Through the storms you guide,_

 _Serpent of_ -."

Just like summoning Seger, Bryan couldn't finish the summon chant before White appeared in a flurry of light and sparkles. And, no different than Bryan expected, the huge snake wrapped him up tightly, happy to see him. He knew there was no way he'd get White off of him until the Spirit was ready so Bryan just stood there, waiting. White was the polar opposite of Seger. The White Snake, a cross between a cobra and a rattlesnake was a massive serpent with pale yellow scales and light green underbelly. The triangular cobra hood took up about a third of White's body and could be used as wings. And, White had the very un-reptilian habit of being very affectionate and snuggly. At this point Bryan was used to getting wrapped up like an anaconda's dinner with White's chin laid flat against the top of his head and hood also embracing him gently. Imagine a toddler wrapped in their favorite blankie. That's pretty much how White used his hood to snuggle.

"You done yet, big guy?"

White nuzzled his head against the side of Bryan's face a few times before releasing him from his coils.

"I know you're not going to like this but I need you to do something."

The serpent flicked his pale tongue and lifted his hood a little like the eager ears of a puppy.

"Sora might be in trouble. Xehanort tried to get to him through a dream while we rested earlier. I need you to go to him and be there if Xehanort tries again."

White nodded several times before leaning in for a pat on the head. Once he received his affection, the snake vanished in a shower of sparkles and light.

Through the door, Seger at his side, Bryan was initially confused by the memory location. It looked to be a big wooden box. Well, rectangle to be specific. It was mostly dark plank wood with only very small windows near the ceiling. What was this supposed to be? This room had a staleness about it. He could taste a mustiness like it hadn't gotten any decent airflow in a long time. But he wasn't stuck. There was a large sliding door on one side. So this wasn't a typical room, at least not in a building. The door wasn't very cooperative and only opened stubbornly inch by inch. Ignoring the groaning protests as he heaved, Bryan figured out where he was. This was a boxcar. So he must be on a train. But where did he know that had a train? As soon as the door opened far enough to see out of, Bryan felt stupid for not thinking of such an obvious answer sooner.

Bryan squeezed out of the boxcar and faced the decimated grounds of the WDP Circus. There was nothing left of the Big Top. Only a few of the various tents remained standing. All the tarps were extremely sun-bleached. The once neon rainbow had been dulled to stale pastels. Promotional posters (what was left of them) were barely distinguishable. The images of the incredible performers had faded to almost nothing. Crates and barrels were knocked all over or broken to splinters. Their various contents were ripped, faded or smashed. It wasn't just the fact everything was completely trashed, but the way the destruction presented itself.

Planks of wood had huge claw marks etched deeply into them. But the pieces were too thick and the punctures too deep to have been made by an out-of-control performing tiger. Tarps had been sliced to ribbons. But the slits were clean, as if they'd been cut with a surgical blade. Scattered over the grounds were huge gouges in the soil. Much time had passed so the grooves had filled in with grass but the indentations were still obvious. There were also trails of huge tracks where it had been trodden so badly the grass hadn't grown back. Those were elephant tracks, like a stampede of frightened giants charging.

Then Bryan turned around. Save for the caboose and the car he had come out of, Casey Jr. had been completely derailed. Cars were tipped. Wood had been reduced to a splintered mess. Metal had been mangled so badly it might've been mistaken for some kind of abstract art piece. The engine was the worse. It had been bent at not quite a ninety degree angle. But…what had the power to fold steel like a pipe cleaner?

The answer? Nothing. Not in this place anyway. This wasn't the Big Top. Nothing destroyed the train. Nothing trashed the tents. Nothing had terrified the animals. There was no point freaking out over the fates of Dumbo, Timothy or the Ringmaster because nothing had happened to them. Bryan actually fared a lot easier than his friends when faced by the twisted memory worlds. Yeah, it hurt to see beloved places torn asunder. And there was an ugly stomach churn he felt if he allowed himself to think this might be foreshadowing of what could or what would happen if they failed. But he knew this, right here in front of him wasn't real. It didn't sound right. If this were the Big Top, the ethereal orchestra would be playing the lament of the circus.

If this were real, Bryan could imagine what it might sound like. The snare drum might mimic the rattling of the posters in the wind for the performers and their incredible acts. They might sing of the hundreds of times bright-eyed children pointed at them excitedly. They might sing of all the thousands of people they'd seen. But they were silent. Bryan only heard the eerie orchestra of Castle Oblivion as a portion of it mimicked a place he knew. That was the weirdest part. The white rooms sounded the same. The memory rooms were the same but different. Like someone changing puppets to tell a story but not changing their voice.

Unfortunately Xehanort was woven throughout. The power that manipulated this castle was strong enough to leave an imprint on its song. Not only that, Xehanort was actually _in_ the castle. There was no way to escape it. It was like breathing in smoke of a distant bonfire but it was impossible to get upwind to stop the burning in the back of your throat in lungs.

That was largely why Bryan considered the waves of Heartless a blessing. The focus of a battle cleared his head. He needed it and he knew it. There was no way Xehanort could know the foes probably meant to wear him down were actually keeping him sharp. Battle also gave Bryan the opportunity to listen to the loyal song of the wolf as he fought with and for his master. This was also why Bryan spent such a long time in the abandoned circus. It actually didn't take him long to find the door to the castle. It was in the costume tent in place of a traveling armoire. Only after the Heartless stopped appearing altogether did Bryan actually move on.

* * *

Comparatively the twisted memory rooms were favorable to those stupid white halls that separated them. He couldn't get through those white rooms fast enough. The sounds it made, the inaudible secrets it whispered and the uncomfortable feeling it gave were driving him crazy. Any other day Bryan would have most certainly spent days in a place like this and tried to unravel its story based on what it sounded like. He could hear pieces of the invisible orchestra as he traveled the castle that kept him curious. Fragments of the score sounded distinctly like sorrow. Others of hysterical confusion. Feelings like that made Bryan wonder what happened here that inspired that portion of the overall unending composition. There was also an underling feeling that this place was very old yet relatively young at the same time. If he had time, maybe he could've listened long enough and hard enough to figure it out and glean answers no one else could. Sometimes the sequence of feelings or images portrayed by the music could be deciphered as easily as reading a book. But most of the time, while possible, it was not easy. Easy was a far-off notion however while in a place where Xehanort's song cast such an ugly shadow.

Hearing Xehanort's song in the gorge is what ultimately led them all here. Bryan doubted finding this place before Xehanort dropped the shield wards around the world would have been possible. However, if Bryan _didn't_ know the anti-song before that, there would only be an ugly buzz in the overall score of Castle Oblivion. But he could hear Xehanort everywhere. Like a mosquito just out of reach to swat the noise was always there. And, as one might imagine, it was beginning to take its toll.

And it went without saying that Bryan had done all that he could to drown it out. After the walls had split them up, Bryan could not only sense but also hear his friends getting further way. Had they somehow been put on different floors? That might explain why they could be in the same building yet sound so far away. The possibility wasn't that hard to swallow. He didn't know that much about Castle Oblivion so who was he to question the possibility? And he'd lived at the Mysterious Tower for nearly four years before meeting Sora and the others so his mind had no problem wrapping around the craziness behind space and dimension when magic was involved. But that distance made it harder to listen to the songs of his friends clearly, let along _over_ Xehanort's anti-song. So that plan fell apart very quickly. So he tried listening to Seger. But that only worked to an extent. The wolfs' being did have a song. However, a Dream Eater didn't have a heart in the same sense the keybearers were familiar with. So while distinct and beautiful it wasn't enough to keep Xehanort's song for making his head throb. Even when he tried to look within and listen to his own song, Xehanort's was too loud and awful to be ignored. Trying to think back to the collective Heart Song of himself and all his friends only took him so far as well. That was the most disappointing.

Fighting seemed to be the only thing so far that cleared away all other noises enough to be helpful. But while that helped his head from imploding that didn't advance him through the castle any. Bryan deeply hoped he could find either Kairi or his sister soon. He credited Kairi's beautiful song as well as her pure light for clearing his head so wonderfully before. And Rachel knew him best. Anyone would be a blessing from this constant din but he still hoped for one of them first.

The next door opened to…well, it took a minute to figure that out. It was dark. Wherever he was had a high ceiling with only slivers of dull light beaming down. There was also a faint orange glow coming from below. The ground was broken up in large pieces like an odd puzzle. The light came from between and below them. And…the pieces were metal. Bryan wasn't really paying attention at first but he heard Seger _klok klok klok_ as the wolf stepped forward to look around.

"I think this is supposed to be Treasure Planet," Bryan said to the Spirit. "It was before we met."

Yeah, the real planet had been blown up but this was just a crazy duplication. But it puzzled him for a moment. The rest of the twisted worlds were of places that meant something to him. Radiant Garden because it was home. The Big Top because of the joy of the circus and the friends he had there. Yeah, outside of the keybearing group, Bryan considered Jim Hawkins to be his best friend. Yes, it was on this planet where he first met Jim, B.E.N., Dr. Doppler and Captain Amelia but why not change the setting to Montressor where they all actually lived? Wouldn't it be a more emotional blow to see the Benbow Inn a smoldering husk or Dr. Doppler's estate completely ransacked than a planet he knew was currently an asteroid cloud of mangled metal somewhere in deep space?

Then again, maybe it wasn't so much the place as the things that happened here. While on this planet both he and Rachel had felt the Big Top and the Great Forest lose their hearts even though they didn't know it at the time. It was here they escaped the exploding planet on the old ship he and Rachel would claim as their own and use faithfully for years after. On its deck Rachel had been injured when the battle against the Gilded Entwiner Heartless shifted a heavy chest that fractured both her shins. In that same battle, Bryan nearly lost the key chain to the Bass Blade. And it was from a jeweled piece on the deck Rachel got her Keyblade, Treasure in You.

Okay, so that might explain the location, now he had to find the door. Against a chunk of metal? Up top? The only structure he knew of on the whole planet was B.E.N's house. But how to get out to look?

"Stupid," Bryan muttered to himself. "Just fly up and either find or make a gap you can squeeze through. Seger will be right there the second you're out."

Only that plan never saw fruition. He felt it even before Seger sensed it and began snarling warningly. More accurately, he heard it.

Glass shattering. Whimpering. Sobs of overwhelming terror. The exhilaration of a plan gone right. Wide eyes darting around wildly. Trembling hands. Grumpy caws of carrion birds fighting over something unknown. An unrelenting winter wind. A scalpel shaking in the hand of someone excited to use it. A throat dry from rapid, panicked breaths. Knowing something bad is coming and powerless to stop it. Insane triumphant laughter. Bone-chilling cold. Desperation. Waiting for the dice to fall when you know losing the roll means losing everything. Something trying to escape. A terrified shriek cut short…

Heavy mallets hammered against the inside of Bryan's skull. The constant throb in his ears started to make him feel dizzy. Needless to say…Bryan knew Xehanort had entered the room long before he saw him.


	44. Xehanort's Perspective

The young Master was in pain. Interesting. The beast snarled. Not at all surprising. Only, the wolf had turned to face him while his master had not.

"I see you remember me," Xehanort said lightly to the wolf.

The fire beast bristled and growled. Years ago, for both of them in the dream worlds, Xehanort had banished the wolf and his companions from their masters so he could speak to the siblings without their interference. The wolf, it seemed, had not forgotten.

"A fine choice you made, summoning your Dream beast here. My efforts to break through Sora's dreaming mind were indeed thwarted by your Spirit. But how, I wonder did their existence remain once the dream world was no more? And now it exists outside the realm of slumber entirely. A truly fascinating feat."

The boy didn't move. He hadn't even turned around. Strange. The Spirit stood between them, hackles raised and snorting fire. Xehanort had no intention of engaging in any kind of confrontation, not yet anyway. The wolf either couldn't sense this intention…or, perhaps there was another reason it didn't want him getting any nearer.

"I was hoping we could meet face-to-face once again. Although, not in the same capacity as the last time. Your actions have perplexed me since that moment. What answers did you seek? What did you think you could gain? Was what you found even what you sought? How did it aid you in finding your way here? Is that what you were after? Or was that serendipity?"

The boy still didn't answer and still hadn't moved. No, he was moving but…trembling. His posture remained very stiff but his fingertips shook like restless butterfly wings. The fire beast continued huffing and snorting. Only this time it half-turned to its creator and whined. When that gained the Spirit no response, it backed up against the boys leg and leaned against him, its eyes locked on Xehanort the entire time. The young Masters' first real movement was to grip the thick mane that ran down the back of the wolfs neck. He still remained where he was. That was puzzling. Why hadn't he so much as turned around? That shaking…he was scared. A flattering but still puzzling response. Sora and Riku, who had faced many sides of him before and knew what he was capable of wouldn't be frozen like this. Whatever he had seen in Xehanorts' heart must be the reason, but _what_ was it?

"I can sense your fear, boy. What c-?"

"How do you stand it?"

What?

At last the young Master turned. His steps were labored, like his feet weighed twenty pounds each. Sure enough, panic glistened brightly in his dark eyes.

"H-how can you live with t-th-that inside you? How can you stand that b-being a part of you?"

Xehanort looked at him curiously. "What do you mean, boy? Do you refer to the Darkness I command freely?"

"No. N-no, no, not really. But that's just as bad."

The boys' voice wavered a bit as he spoke. Sweat began to clump the hair in front of his ears.

"That-that _noise_! It's you! It's _all_ you! S-some of us wondered if af-after so long the Darkness was actually in control but so subtly and gradually you c-couldn't see it. But it isn't. It never was. We should have s-see-seen that sooner. On its own, Darkness never would, no, never _could_ do what you've done! Darkness is-isn't evil. It's just the other end of the scale. All that you-you've repeatedly chosen to do is the true evil. You really…you really did create yourself all on your own. Darkness just ended up being your chosen weapon."

Gradually the boys' composure had begun to slip. His body shook yet he stood very tense. He didn't even seem capable of looking in Xehanorts' direction too long before twitching his neck like he had Tourette syndrome.

"Noise?" Xehanort inquired softly. "My boy, I believe you-."

"This is in Xigbar too…isn't it?"

"This?"

"And Lea's friend, Isa? I'm, I'm beginning to take th-this personally and not just because Lea's my friend too. You deliberately spread this-this-this _curse_ to others? You put _more_ of that into the world? And if you get your thirteen Darknesses? Thirteen identical songs when one is too much? _That_ is what would be the core of the _**X**_ -blade? _That_ is what you plan on shaping your new world with?!"

The panic and fear had passed entirely some time ago. It had been replaced with a new focus. But again, _what_ Xehanort could only guess. It had to be something about him. But the repeated mention of songs and noises made no sense and didn't seem to be connected to anything. Then again, Riku had also said something about 'hearing his song'. Could there be a connection? And his symptoms were peculiar as well. His body shook. Xehanort could see much effort went to remain standing. Sweat beads traversed their way down his face. And he kept flinching. That was strange. It was as though something only he could see was threatening to strike him.

"Your power," Xehanort eventually said. "Whatever that peculiar strength is…that is causing your pain, isn't it? A gift or a curse? Perhaps I was mistaken t-."

" _You're_ the reason it feels like a curse!"

This was the third time he'd interrupted him. Xehanort honestly wasn't even getting bothered by it. If this young Master was given the freedom to speak he might say something useful. So far the fragments meant nothing but the piece that would tie it all together might be the next thing he said.

"I never would've thought something so amazing could-could be turned so ugly. And being here with you now, my head is drowning in it. I d-don't know how I haven't lost myself in the din just fr-from being here. This is what evil sounds like. And you chose to make y-yourself that way."

"Evil?" Xehanort chuckled. "I'm sure your mentor must have shared the wisdom with you that the concepts of good and evil rely heavily on perception-."

" _NOT like this!"_

The young Master shouted. A bizarre spasm caught on his spine and continued upward. The spirit wolf danced around him with worry, unsure how to help his master yet determined to continue shielding him.

"I _can't_ be subjective! It doesn't work like that! It's one of the most honest things that exists! The melody is a pure reflection. _You_ shape what it is. I can't touch it. I…I can't shape it. I can't change th-the truth of it. I'm-I'm not calling it evil because I disagree with you."

The youth appeared to have more to say but his composure was shaky at best. He looked pale and had been perspiring for some time. Xehanort was about to speak but stopped before he could take a breath. Something had changed. The wolf still snarled. The young Masters' hands still trembled. But they locked eyes and he didn't look away. Those dark eyes glistened brightly with a new focus. Right away Xehanort knew what that look was for. That gaze was just like in the gorge of Wildebeest Valley. So what was he looking for now? The same thing as before? Something new? Xehanort had many questions but didn't not break eye contact. Doing so might be seen as fear or submission. However, it may have been seen as wise considering what happened next. The boys' overall posture remained the same but his expression completely transformed by realization. His eyes positively glowed from the onset of some mystery epiphany.

"What's in your head, boy?" Xehanort asked quietly. That sudden change of expression concerned him. He didn't like not knowing.

"You are." He answered. "Every broken beat…every fractured meter. The anti-rhythm tells the plain, naked truth of who you really are. And that's not all."

Xehanort chuckled, genuinely amused. "I believe whatever you managed to find has broken you. Are you honestly claiming you have the power to see into my heart and freely view its true nature? Do you really think you cou-?"

"This is your last chance."

Xehanort narrowed his eyes. "Do not presume to have the power to threaten me." He warned softly.

"That wasn't…that wasn't a threat."

The look of realization and understanding slipped away in the span of a blink. Strain and discomfort had returned in full force. Few sentences weren't tripped up by the pain. But the pain of what? It still wasn't very clear exactly _what_ was afflicting him. The twitching was beginning to get strange to observe as well.

"This is your last shot. Just like-like you said in the gorge. You-you would have the coup de grace. But you didn't say that out of t-tr-triumphant confidence, did you? This _has_ to be…has to be your final blow. If you lose one more time…then you lose everything."

Finally the boy broke eye contact and turned away. He pressed the base of his palms into his eyes as though he'd just sustained an injury. The wolf didn't like that. The beast snarled deeply, the mane on his neck bristled high before catching fire. Xehanort wasn't concerned in the slightest about the Spirit. And if not for what the young Master had just said he would have comfortably concluded the boy had little more to offer than his mystery power.

"What do you think you know?" Xehanort asked carefully.

"You w-were going to try an-and bargain with me. Me and the others. You need us out of the way. Ev-everyth-thing has to go exactly right this time. Us j-joinging you wil-willingly is easier than-than spending energy beating us down."

He frequently gasped lightly and slowly as though trying not to be sick. His hand moved to over his ears while clawing at his hair.

"You-you figured this out even before Sora and Riku t-took the Mark of Mastery. Tha-that's why you worked so hard to win. If you got your last vessel than that…then that practically guaranteed victory and no problem.

"But this is it. You realized too…too late you're not as limitless as you thought. You're heart…your heart can't take it anymore. You've split it, f-fractured it and put it back together too many times. Your heart's a wreck and you know it!"

He stopped to catch his breath but he wasn't done.

"It's your st-strength and will keeps your heart pieces in y-your vessels until they fuse completely, right? But that takes time. What you do is-isn't natural. So if you loosen the reigns too much for too long the vessel rejects your heart, right? Then you have to start all over. Even if the person is willing, y-your influence f-fades if you're not careful. If anyth-thing happens to you, your vessels are useless. You're the root that keeps the whole tree standing. You took your own heart f-for granted. Now if you don't win you won't get another chance. Ev-everything you've worked for your wh-whole life will be for nothing."

Though he hid it well Xehanort felt a wave of cold shock run through him. How was that possible? How could this boy know all that he did? And to be right about it too! It had taken a while but Xehanort did notice his heart took longer to heal after breaking off fragments into new vessels. If the fragments didn't bond it returned to him. But even then the pieces didn't come together again without noticeable scars. _But how did he_ _ **know**_ _that!_ Of course he wasn't about to admit to the boy that he was spot on.

"Your confidence is admirable, if not incorrect. I-."

"Don't lie!"

Simultaneously the young Master dropped his hands to his sides with great force and squared his stance. As he did so, a low, concussive sound erupted from around him. That energy shook the entire cavern. It lasted for a fair while considering everything was metal. The vibrations made the room hum. Xehanort flinched slightly at the impact of the concussion.

"You might-you might as well be telling me this directly. Everything rides on your success this time. And this worry has been so-so heavy on your heart that the song cries out loud and clear. As terrible as it-as it is to listen to the meaning is so easy to figure out. You can't keep secrets from me, Xehanort. Everything important to you I can hear."

Xehanort wasn't quite sure what to make of this. If the boy hadn't been dead-on before he would have dismissed his claim now. But if that were true, that something about his power could see into him. That could make him dangerous. Of course Xehanort hadn't found many further clues as to what this mystery power might be yet. He kept referring to music and noise and hearing things. Was it possible to hear the nature of Darkness? That could certainly be useful. But there was a more pressing matter at hand.

He had been correct about the importance of victory of this final battle. He couldn't risk overtaking another younger vessel and live out his days and regroup his plans through them. His heart might not have the power to remain should the vessel resist too much. Even if that did work, how long would it take for his own heart to become strong enough again to place fragments of himself into new vessels of Darkness and continue the ultimate plan? Just how quickly could his heart heal? He'd waited so long already. Still, keeping things to the present, the boy would undoubtedly reveal all he had learned to his friends if he were permitted to find them. That could be a problem. Of course there was the chance their knowing the weak links in the master plan might give them just enough overconfidence to slip up and fall right into his hands. But, then again, there were too many factors in this plan already that weren't as stable as he'd like. The best option would be to take the young Master now. Xehanort could discover the secret of his power on his own terms and the rest would remain oblivious to his plan and weakness. And, perhaps in his obvious state of unrest it might just be possible to-.

"That's not going to work."

Depending on how you look at things, saying Xehanort was surprised could have easily been seen as accurate or an understatement. Could it be possible the boy had just-?

"It's not mind reading. It's just your intentions are so strong in your heart they're easy to hear."

The stuttering had gradually become less frequent but he still looked like he could be sick at any time.

Xehanort narrowed his eyes slightly. "Why do you keep saying that? What is it that you claim to hear?"

"Sorry. I should have introduced myself properly."

He straightened up. The dream beast stepped out of his way. The boy smirked the best he could through a wince and took a step forward. As his foot touched the ground a low thrum like a distant gong caused the metal fragments of the planets core to groan eerily from the vibration. He called his Keyblade. With a simple wrist flick it changed from a medium-length wooden blade with arrows for teeth and a tiny crown on top to the black and white weapon he'd used in the gorge.

"My name is Bryan. I am a Keyblade Master. And I am the unchallenged Master of Music. No one else has a gift like mine. I hear the music in all things. All things…including the heart. When…when I listen carefully I can hear the song of a hearts true self. That is what I was looking for in the Pride Lands. But I never would have guessed just how bad the consequences of that triumph would be.

"There is an ultimate upside th-though. There's no way you could ever overtake me and make me one of your vessels. Do you really think my heart would allow you, or any part of you any closer? D-do you think my heart won't recognize the sound that caused it so much pain and won't cast it away immediately? Standing with you now I can hear and feel what your heart is."

Xehanort studied Bryan quietly for a moment. The song of a heart? Very peculiar but also interesting. And not entirely unfamiliar. Riku had claimed to know the song of his heart from their earlier encounter. Only he had described it coming from a voice like cascading starlight or some such poetic nonsense. It was doubtful Riku had been referring to Bryan in such a context. So that likely meant the sister. Xehanort suspected for a while the siblings shared a similar power. Perhaps the sisters' gift manifested differently or was considerably less strong. Still, that confirmed the two of them possessed a skill Xehanort had never seen before. And he had seen an awful lot. It wasn't commonplace to find something genuinely surprising anymore. Why had he not taken those two more seriously before now? The girl intrigued him back in the dream realm long ago and even then he could sense an unusual power about the boy. He seemed to have come into his power quite a bit since then. Still, even if it were true that an attempt to possess or enslave him would be futile, what he knew best be kept from the others for now.

"You do realize the dangers of telling me all that you have."

"I know the old saying, 'three can keep a secret if the other two are dead'."

"Yet you withheld nothing. I know what you know. What did you think your gain wou-?"

"Let's fight."

The young Master pointed his Keyblade at Xehanort. Once again this was unexpected. Xehanort shook his head.

"You _must_ be joking. The pain has clearly addled your head, boy. Do you _really_ think you alone can end the struggle? Do you really think you have what it takes to cripple my power and best my experience?"

"I never said I wanted a death match. I challenge you to a basic style duel. Blade against blade. A game of skill between two gentleman players. It ends when we decide. No tricks. Just us."

Xehanort laughed. "And what, may I ask, would prompt such a challenge? Do you think you are keeping your friends safe from me if I am here fighting you?"

"Honestly? It's a bit more selfish than that. Improving my skills as a swordsmen has been my hard-wired goal for years. No offense against them, but for all their considerable skills my friends aren't much of a challenge for me anymore. I want to see if I really am as good as I think I am."

Xehanort studied him once again. His composure was returning, especially since part of him was now focused on the possibility of a fight. His response was a bit arrogant but Xehanort could respect the confidence one had in their abilities, regardless of whether that confidence was accurate or not. Still, that same statement recognized Xehanort had power and skill as well. So that at least proved he wasn't completely an overconfident fool.

"Very well," Xehanort couldn't help but grin. "I will indulge your challenge."

"This is not an elimination round," Bryan confirmed. "And magic and other abilities are to be kept to a minimum unless we both agree otherwise. This will be a battle of blades."

"As you wish. I trust you recognize your terms exclude your Spirit."

The young Master put his hand on the head of the still growling wolf. "He's right, Seger. This will be just between the two of us."

The wolf clearly did not approve of the arrangement. All the same the fire on its mane extinguished itself and it backed off even though it circled and kept to the perimeter of where the duel would take place.

The two Keyblade Masters closed the distance between them until they were within a stone's throw from one another. The younger was a mess. His cheeks were flushed. His hair plastered to the sides of his face. The front of his shirt had been darkened with sweat. The back was likely the same. Yet his eyes shone brightly with clarity and focus. The elder held out his hand. A long black Keyblade appeared; the Gazing Eye, at least that was its common name as it, as far as anyone knew, didn't have a name. The boy made a short bow before taking his battle stance. Xehanort did the same, impressed the young man was being so formal. He chuckled to himself.

This was sure to be most interesting.


	45. The Hallway

The direction spell continued to point straight to Pixie Hollow. No matter what rock or tree they looked behind along the way the line didn't change. The closer to Pixie Hollow Rachel and Lea got the stronger the Heartless became. There wasn't a huge increase in Heartless strength but it was noticeable when Nocturnes stopped appearing and Gargoyles did. As they neared the perimeter of Pixie Hollow the shrinking magic activated just as it would have in the real world. The power of the memory room surprised them then that happened. It was also a bit disheartening. Trekking across the wasteland of Pixie Hollow would have been easier when not just a few inches tall.

The beautiful, clear streams had dried up into dusty ditches. Trees withered in shame that their bareness was displayed for all to see. Fields of rainbow flowers had turned to dust. No life existed even in the humblest blade of grass. The skies were darkened with eerie green clouds that cast an ominous glow over the land. Thunder whispered distantly. Thankfully real pixie dust still worked and made travel a bit quicker. And flying a few feet off the ground was a great way to avoid the earthbound Heartless. Just like Rachel, Lea also had a small pouch that contained his own ration of pixie dust. Not long ago the keybearers were invited by Tinkerbell to witness the Blue Moon celebration in Pixie Hollow. Every eight years the blue moon cast its magic light across Neverland. When shone through the powerful moonstone, the light was transmuted into the blue dust that sustained the pixie dust tree and kept its magic strong and healthy for all the fairies. Not only were the keybearers allowed to witness this incredible phenomenon but, as friends of the heroes of Pixie Hollow, were also gifted rations of dust by the fairy queen to use as they saw fit.

Then there was the other matter at hand. Barely a word had been shared between them since Hangman's Tree. Perhaps it was just the place and situation that made it awkward. Lea and Rachel had actually met long ago before with no idea they would meet again under such incredible circumstances as chosen wielders of the Keyblade. If revealed at a very different time and place they would have no doubt been blow away and excited. Part of Lea's problem was _how_ he learned about that chance meeting. Xehanort intruded on his memories. He loathed that on principle. Perhaps on some level Rachel could sense this. As they flew she eventually said,

"If it makes you feel better I got a visit too,"

"Xehanort?"

"No, Xigbar."

"Why would that make me feel better about anything? You're okay though, right?"

"Thought it might help to know you weren't the only one they singled out. And yeah, I'm fine."

"How'd that go?"

"Surprisingly civil. He had a proposal from Xehanort for me to switch sides. I listened. We talked. I left."

"Just like that?"

"Pretty much, yeah. And dang…"

"What?"

"Well, for one I was astonished that a man his age could pull off a ponytail that well. Wow, that was the loudest eye roll I ever heard. But I could also hear a bit of his Song, that's partly why I was talking to him for so long. I didn't get any actual words but I got, well, kinda like an emotional impression. Like listening to a song in a language you don't know? You don't have to know what's being said to get the idea it's a love song or whatever."

"And?"

"And geesh, the initial impression I got of him in the main hall was spot on."

"Oh?" Lea smirked. "And what was that?"

"Snarky, arrogant, sassy, sarcastic."

"Xigbar in a nutshell."

"And not all of those traits were even that obvious when he spoke but the _atmosphere_! I don't even know if the previously mentioned can be rolled into one word!"

"Try 'obnoxious'."

"I guess that's close. But it wasn't just that. Somehow…I don't know! Just being in the same space with him. I don't know how I contained myself. I just felt so, so _irritated_! Maybe it was because he was so chill even when he didn't sound snarky."

"How many times did he say 'as if'?"

"I don't think any, why? Oh never mind. I won't deny he had a very drawing charisma about him yet at the same time I wanted to punch him in the nose!"

"You catch on quick."

"THAT GUY IS THE EAST END OF A WESTBOUND HORSE!"

"Enough with the yelling. Let's just ke-*chortle*."

"Took you a second but you got it."

"I swear, the things you say somet-t-t*snort*."

"Dang, I didn't know the human nasal cavity was capable of producing such a noise."

"Will you stop!"

"Never! Oh, and look! Here we are."

The Pixie Dust tree loomed before them. Talking with such a light atmosphere had made the time and distance slip by. Of course the sight before them did not fill either of them with any sense of accomplishment. Not a leaf remained on the great tree. Huge claws had ravaged the trunk. The wide pool where the mythical dust collected before flowing to the depot among the roots was of course bone dry. A few branches up, the spout where the dust flowed from was also a mess. A huge hole had been gouged out as though by the words biggest and clumsiest woodpecker. The door was actually above them in the living quarters of the fairy queen. They found it against a wall in a room that looked typical of a kidnapping scenario when the victim refused to go quietly. To no great surprise the door led back to yet another white room.

Actually, it wasn't. Each room was always longer than it was wide but this was distinctly a hallway.

"I suddenly have a feeling that we're about to run a gauntlet." Lea said to Rachel seriously.

"Maybe it'll be like that one movie you, me, and Kairi watched. The one with the spooky temple and the booby traps and the giant boulder."

"Believe it or not that doesn't help."

"Okay, so topic change. Wouldn't surprise me if Xehanort turned out to be a nyctophile." Rachel said.

"UHGH!"

"What do you mean ' _uhgh'_? You don't even know what that is!"

"Then clarify, and quickly!"

"Nyctophilia is the love of darkness or night or state where you find extreme relaxation or comfort in the dark. Geesh, dude. Your mind's in the gutter."

"I can't help it; it's attached to my body. You call for a topic change and _that's_ what you run with? And how the heck to you find out something like that anyway?"

"The worlds are filled with crazy and weird things and I want to know all about it."

"Good for you. Now let's just focus on getting out of here."

"Just trying to keep the mood light."

"Uh-huh. Now come on. If we were able to find each other we might be able to cross paths with your brother and the rest if we keep moving."

"Agreed. And let's be quick. There's something about this hallway that makes me unea-hey!"

Mid-sentence and mid-step the hallway went pitch black.

"Rachel! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You?"

A portion of the hall suddenly basked in a warm yellow glow. Lea's hands were covered in dancing flames.

"I don't like this. Stay close." He said quietly.

"No need to tell me twice."

Rachel held onto the bend of Lea's right arm with her left hand. Hopefully they couldn't be so easily split up so long as they were touching. It made sense in theory anyway. What would be the point of turning out the lights? Hiding a trap? Create a spooky atmosphere for fighting a Heartless with specialized powers? Or create an atmosphere that _seemed_ likely for something bad to happen when there wasn't anything at all? Waste energy on anticipating? That would be a good way to slow them down. They would have to proceed with caution. Rachel raised her free hand above her head. Tiny floating balls of colored light appeared. Half of the lights floated down each end of the hallway. Their light was hardly more than that of a glowstick but it illuminated the hall well enough to reveal that it was empty. No shadows shifted when they shouldn't. No dark figures were revealed. The lights hovered around their heads like a cloud of fireflies.

"Don't let go. I have a feeling something is going to happen." Lea said.

"How did you get here?" Rachel exclaimed.

"What?"

Lea looked down. She still had her hand on his arm but was looking down the end of the hallway they'd just come from.

"Who're you talkin-?"

"Still picking up stray puppies, I see."

Lea froze. Suddenly he found whatever Rachel had seen considerably less interesting. He turned back down the hall in the direction they'd been going. In the time he'd look down to Rachel then back again a tall new shape had appeared in the blackness. Lea raised his left hand and concentrated a fireball in his palm. The hallway lit up a little more.

"Isa…"

"I'd say it was good to see you again but I'm afraid that would be a lie. Once again you seem to have made new friends at the expense of old ones."

The words took a second to sink in passed the dumb shock. All of a sudden, without warning Isa was just… _there_. Only afterward did he take in their meaning enough to respond. To a degree this shouldn't have surprised him.

"Don't start that again. I came here to find you and bring you home."

"Did you now? Do you think I need you to rescue me? Now why is that? For the sake of an old friendship? Or perhaps you feel guilty because you abandoned it?"

"I never felt guilty! I just feel…bad. Isa you have to beI-."

"Bad? All that has happened, all that you are responsible for, all that you _let_ happen and you feel _bad_?"

Lea swallowed hard. He stared at the shadowed figure of his oldest friend. How was he supposed to approach this? Once again Xehanort had struck a chord. Before he had questioned how exactly Lea planned on bringing Isa back to his true self. Only now, face to face did he realize how tall the order really was. If Isa had in fact accepted to harbor a piece of Xehanort's heart, was it truly him speaking? Just how far along was the process? Could…could it even _be_ reversed? How was he supposed to discern what Isa honestly believed, even if it hurt, from the influence of Xehanort's heart? And…would it even be Isa speaking or Saix? What then? There wasn't exactly a plan for ejecting Xehanort's heart, that is, if it were possible at all. That possibility made him feel sick to think about from the second his assailants hood fell back when he came to Sora's rescue. He had tried very hard since that time to prepare himself if, despite all efforts to save him, his friend truly was lost forever. But until he had absolute proof of that he would do whatever it took to talk Isa down from whatever proverbial ledge he found himself on.

And, even if Isa could be restored to himself and he still rejected Lea, Lea simply wasn't the type to give up on someone he cared about, even if they had given up on him. Alive and whole there would be at least a chance for Isa to come around. Even if they never spoke again, a chance for change was still a chance Lea wouldn't trade for anything.

"I never abandoned you as my friend," Lea said carefully. "I never forgot or dismissed our friendship even after we lost our hearts. A lot changed after that, for both of us, and you know that. I'm sorry you felt betrayed when I befriended Roxas. But what hurts me is how you refused to believe me when I tried to assure you that you hadn't been thrown away and replaced. That was on you."

"So now you've stooped to blaming others for your transgressions. I shouldn't be surprised."

"I'm not blaming you. But I'm not responsible for what you chose to feel at a time when we shouldn't have been able to feel anything. Isa, please, you're my oldest friend. If you ever knew me at all you had to know I'd never trade out my friends like a pair of old shoes. Part of the reason I'm even here was to find you."

"And now that you have, what is it you plan on doing?"

The snideness of the response surprised Lea. If Isa ever spoke in a sarcastic way it was usually with enough subtly that it took a second to register you'd been insulted. But that was a flat-out challenge spoken in an uncharacteristic way. Was that maybe not actually Isa but a trace of Xehanort's heart showing through?

"I never gave up on you before and I won't start today. I don't care if you did choose to become one of Xehanort's vessels. My friends and I will take that old man out and I will bring you back. I promise…"

Friends who…hadn't said a word the entire time. It was like getting a zap straight to the brain when Lea remembered he wasn't alone. Not only that but Rachel had been surprisingly quiet. It wasn't like her to go this long without interjecting. And to be honest he wouldn't have minded it. Maybe the words of someone he'd never met would break through the shell better than Lea could. But…wait. Lea just realized he wasn't feeling her hand on his arm anymore. And, come to think of it, wasn't it a little odd Isa acknowledged Lea wasn't alone only once?

"You promise? How many times have you made a promise you couldn't keep to the ones you claimed to be your friends?"

A new bodiless voice entered the hall. The familiarity formed a thin layer of ice just beneath Lea's skin. It was a voice he honestly thought he'd never hear again. Lea raised the fireball in his hand higher and intensified the light. A dark shape moved among the shadows.

"Roxas…" He breathed. "How can you be here?"

"What? That's all you have to say? I shouldn't be surprised. It's hard to face your failures after all."

"What? No! I didn't mean it like-!"

"Save it."

Lea never before would have thought a verbal slap in the face could feel so crippling.

"Not you too…"

"And why not? You promised you'd always be there to bring your friends back. And where are we now? Just how do you plan on bringing us back from this? Saix never liked me but at least we can agree that you failed us."

A crushing, weighted feeling fell hard in Lea's stomach. His face, his voice…it was just like the day Roxas left the Organization. That day he'd been distant, cold and indifferent. The only difference between that day and this was the underlying anger in his voice.

"I tried to bring you back-."

"Not hard enough. Why didn't you stop me from leaving at all? If you really believed I was making a mistake, why did you just let me go?"

"You make it sound like the choice was easy! I'm not saying it was the right one but-."

"Yeah, because you're so good with the right decisions when it comes to your 'friends'. How many times did you lie to me? How many times did you refuse to talk to me when I needed answers? How many times did I come to you when I felt so lost and you gave me nothing? Is that what you think a friend does? Do your _new_ friends know this about you yet?"

"There were things I couldn't tell you then! If I could've I would have told you all I knew. I know that doesn't mean a lot now-."

"You bet it doesn't!"

Lea knew he was stuck. What could he possibly say? To either of them? None of them were complete at the times they kept referring to. But how to play that card without making it sound like an excuse? And how could Roxas say the things he had? And the _way_ he said them! He couldn't remember ever hearing genuine anger in his voice before. Just how long had those feelings been simmering? Wait a minute…come to think of it, _**how**_ could those feelings have been simmering?

Roxas was…Roxas was a part of Sora. They'd become one ages ago. And, especially since training as a wielder at the Tower, Lea knew he'd seen the lingering reflections of Roxas within Sora. Sometimes it was the way he laughed at a dumb joke. Other times it was Sora's reports of de ja vu about something he was positive wasn't familiar yet Lea recognized. Then there was the instance earlier. For a moment Sora freaked out at the state of the twisted Twilight Town. Deep down Lea knew it wasn't completely Sora who was bothered by the state of the town. And it wasn't until after his assurances that everything was fine did Sora look more relaxed. How could Roxas be saying these things now when just a few hours ago had shown obvious signs of trust? How could he even be here and- _why hadn't Rachel said anything_!?

Lea blindly groped the air behind him, expecting and hoping in equal measure Rachel would be right there. He found nothing. Lea whipped around. She wasn't immediately behind or beside him like he thought she should be. He turned back again, a demand ready on his lips to know where she was. But the breath caught in his throat. Was that-?

Lea re-directed the firelight. When he moved before, the light moved too. And when it did, something bizarre happened to Isa and Roxas. It was as if they…faded. A suspicion screamed at him and immediately he acted on it.

Lea tipped the fireball into his right hand and hurled it at the ceiling. As soon as it struck the spark exploded and ran across the ceiling all the way down the hall like a match flame following a trail of kerosene. When this happened, Isa and Roxas faded almost completely. It was no different than a hologram when you cast too much light on it. When the flames ebbed, the images became clearer. Isa looked to be saying something but Lea could no longer hear their voices. Never before had he ever felt so hurt and infuriated all at once. The entire encounter had been an illusion! He wasn't sure who he was angrier at; Xehanort for creating such a terrible trick or himself for believing it. His hand gripped tightly around the Keyblade he didn't remember summoning. The blade was alive with livid blue fire that perfectly reflected its master. Xehanort had gotten to him again. This time through the voices of his friends. That was unforgiveable.

He still had to wonder. The things they'd said, especially Roxas, somehow didn't quite hold water. Ironically being so mad mere seconds before cleared his mind immensely. Being as objective as he could, Lea couldn't imagine Roxas actually saying any of that. However, many times he'd worried about those exact same things. Was that it? It had to be. Those illusions gave his worries voice. They were given teeth to bite and gnaw at him worse than the ways they'd already been torturing him for weeks. Despite that, he was certain he really had forgiven himself. Good, bad, right or wrong Lea acknowledged what he'd done as Axel. Countless nights he lay awake, forcing himself to be honest about his actions. He wasn't always proud of those choices, but when it involved his friends, he always wanted to do right by them even if not always possible. Of course, he also understood self-forgiveness could be insulting to someone who didn't think you deserved it.

Lea turned around completely, creating another fireball and raising it high, illuminating a large part of the hallway. A wave of relief prickled over his skin. Rachel was still there. She'd only stepped away from him far enough to be in a blind spot in the limited light. Only the relief was short lived. Right away it became clear something was wrong. A figure stood before her too at about the same distance. Isa and Roxas had been for him. But the greatest surprise was who he saw for her.

The illusion was of _Bryan_? If Lea was right and the illusions were meant to confront and stall them with the deepest concerns or fears of their hearts, why did it look like Bryan? No siblings are without their problems but those two were so close. What fear could the image of Bryan play on the worst? And worse yet, the illusion looked furious. All Lea saw were moving lips and no sound but he could see it yelling. Rachel had her head lowered. She kept shaking her head and whispering "I'm sorry".

"Rachel, Rachel don't look at it. That's not really Bryan. Whatever it's saying that's not your brother saying it."

She twitched her head as though she'd heard him but the illusion still had her attention. Was that part of the magic? Keep them drawn into what the false voices were saying? That certainly would ensure they stayed out of the way for a while. It almost worked. The rational part of Lea's mind somehow butted in with the knowledge that Rachel wouldn't have been silent that long when something she knew to be a big deal to him stood before them. That foot in the door also let the curiosity about how Roxas could possibly be standing before him manifest into doubt. Those elements helped break him out of the spell. Rachel didn't appear to be so lucky.

"Listen to me," He said again. "It's not real. Don't listen to it. Don't look at it, look at me. Rachel, _look at me_!" Lea took hold of her upper arm firmly and tried to pull her away. Surprisingly she resisted. Lea pulled harder, forcing her to turn. "Rachel! Don't look at it! That's not your broth-."

Lea froze when she finally turned and made eye contact. Her eyes…she'd been crying. But her face…he saw a mix of fear and…was that…shame?

"He's not real," Lea said much more gently. "That's just an-."

"He's right! It's all my fault. It's all-."

Lea wasn't about to hear it. He yanked her behind him then sent a wave of fire down the hall. When it died the illusion was gone. The room once again was pitch black. But the illusion trap had been broken so the light slowly returned. Only,

Rachel looked around in a frantic daze. "What just-?"

"It was just a spell. What you saw was just an illusion."

"No! He was right! He said-! And I-!"

"That wasn't real. Hold still and take a deep breath. It was just playing on your fears. It's over."

"He said he hadn't-!"

"It doesn't matter what it said! It _wasn't real_!"

"But it happened and it was my fault!"

"Nothing is your fault."

" _It is_! I said-!"

Acting suddenly on instinctive desperation and frustration, Lea struck her across the face as hard as he dared.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Rachel froze, staring at him with shocked, wide eyes. He felt like a monster for having done that. It worked but he wasn't proud of it.

"It was an illusion," Lea said quietly. "Your brother isn't mad at you. And hey, I'm really sorry I had to do that."

Although she held one hand to the side of her face it appeared to be the last thing on her mind. She still looked upset but at least the hysteria had passed.

"Lea…"

Her voice was little more than a squeak.

"It's okay. It's over. That was just an illusion preying on deep fears and worries."

"I know."

"You knew? Why didn't you try to break free? Why did you keep listening?"

Rachel looked up at him. Her eyes glistened. "Because I deserved to hear it."

She blinked and the first tear fell. With that one drop the dam broke completely. With one hand hiding a gasp over her mouth, she staggered and stepped forward. Lea tried to take her other arm to steady her but she'd already dropped to her knees, tears streaming with no indication of stopping.

Boiling torrents of liquid rage tore their way through Lea to the core and out again. Somehow this was stronger, or at the very least different from the fury he felt when he realized how Xehanort had used his friends to play him. Xehanort was behind this sick mind game. And it had made Rachel cry. Such an act was so unforgiveable Lea could feel his mind log-jam as he tried to fully process it. Yet, the only thing he'd ever seen her cry about before was her brother. When Bryan first heard Xehanort's Heart Song, her worry for him took a lot to calm down. Lea had a hunch the same would be true now.

Lea knelt beside her, one hand placed across her shoulders so she'd know she had the help and support she clearly needed. "What do you mean you deserved it?" He asked after a minute or two. "What you saw was just an image Xehanort made you see to hold us up. What about Bryan has you so worried?" He waited until she gathered herself enough to answer.

"Do you, *sniff* remember when you took me to the autumn garden when Bryan first *sniff*…"

"How could I forget? You pushed me in the creek."

He hoped that could coax out even a baby smile but it didn't.

"You asked if *sniff* there was-."

"If there was more going on than what I was seeing. Yeah. Does what that fake said have something to do with the 'more'?"

She nodded. Before in the fall garden felt like a bad time to pry. But now felt like it could be important. Rachel hesitated, sniffled again then told Lea everything.

"I wasn't like you as a kid, Lea. I had no interest in having any siblings. As a child Bryan was a constant irritant to me. I..I..." She took a shaky breath. "I was always trying to avoid having anything to do with him. I was happiest when he wasn't around. And…and when he was *sniff*," Silent tears fell when she blinked. "I always made it clear I wanted nothing to do with him. The harder he tried to be close to me the worse I treated him,"

"Rachel, why are you even thinking about the past? The way you two are together is incredible. The ways you act are obvious to anyone how much you two care about one another. He trusts you completely. I didn't even know you both that long before I saw it. How can what happened when you were both, what, grade-schoolers? Younger? How is that bothering you so badly now?"

"You don't understand how bad it was. I went to such great lengths to make sure he knew he was unwanted and was proud of it! And…and he just took it! He never told our parents how mean I was. He'd just walk off sadly then come back later, perhaps hoping I'd be in a better mood."

"Just seeing how upset this makes you is proof of just how much you've grown up since then."

"It's not, *sniff* it's not me,"

Lea paused, confused as to what that might mean. Then finally,

"What did that illusion say?"

It took a moment for Rachel to look up at him again. Her eyes bright with tears of sadness and shame begged not to have to answer. But Lea stood firm.

"He said…he said he'd never forgiven me,"

A fresh wave of silent tears began streaming. Lea hesitated. He wholeheartedly doubted that were true. But she was obviously concerned by it. It was important to her so he couldn't just dismiss it.

"Rachel, there is no way that's true. You have to know that. The way you two are together, you wouldn't be able to have that kind of relationship with your brother if he had a chip on his shoulder."

"I've tried to tell myself that. But*sniff*,"

"He doesn't know, does he?"

Rachel shook her head.

"What's been holding you back? Why not just ask and put the whole thing behind you?"

"I'm…I'm scared. Scared that it's true. And, and I don't know if I could handle that. I grew up enough to recognize in my heart how wrong I was and work hard to change it. But I never actually said I was sorry."

"Actions speak," Lea reminded.

"But I never _said_ it! Some things _need_ to be said! And I still can't bring myself to do it!"

"It's just your own doubt holding you back. I think you haven't forgiven yourself. That's why you can't picture Bryan doing the same."

"I just…*sniff* I still worry about what he'd say if I ask him."

"You don't need to do it alone. Come on. Get up. When we find him you will ask him and I'll be right there, I promise. You'll see. Everything will be fine. On your feet. That's it. Now come here."

Lea wasn't about to put up with anything else other than an acceptance of a hug of comfort. He knew that was what she needed and waited it out until the sniffles stopped.

"That's," Rachel eventually said quietly. "That's the first time I've ever told anyone that side of the story. Thank you for listening, Lea."

"It's what I do best. Now come on. I know it's not your fault but we've spend a lot more time here than we should."

"You're right," Rachel answered simply. "Let's go."


	46. The Duel

Crashes of opposing Keyblades rang throughout the metal interior of Treasure Planets' fake reflection. Never before had Bryan fought the way he did then. He fought hard but not so much he tired. His composure: faultless. His focus: sharp. Such a battle cleared his mind like none had ever before. Even when the source of the painful Heart Song stood at the end of his blade he barely heard it. No ugliness existed in the unique beauty of combat.

So far Xehanort had honored the rules of engagement, allowing this to be a true battle of skill. Each had managed to deal a fair amount of blows on the other. However, no strike was so damaging it couldn't be shaken off or fixed like new with the most basic healing spell. The entire time Bryan only underestimated Xehanort once. That was quickly rectified. A voice in his mind questioned just how quick anyone that age could really be. But if the years had touched Xehanort's combat skills at all the evidence was well hidden. He moved and delivered blows differently than anyone Bryan had fought before but they were still powerful, controlled and deliberate. Without words they even took turns being on the offensive or defensive.

There was, of course, no telling how long the two were dueling. Time was always difficult to gauge while in the heat of battle. This however was of little concern to Bryan. But if the duel did keep Xehanort away from his friends and sister, even for a short time, who was he to complain? And, although not the original plan, it also gave him a unique opportunity to learn a bit about how Xehanort fought. That being said Bryan also acknowledged it might not be that helpful. This was a duel restricted to Keyblades. When the time finally came for the ship to hit the sand the full arsenal was sure to be unloaded so more surprises could be revealed then. At least Bryan could sense Xehanort wasn't toying with him or letting him think he was doing better than he really was. The young Master wondered if his elder also wanted to know if he really could back up the claims regarding his skills. You can't expect your opponent to put their munny where their mouth was if you weren't giving them what they needed to prove it. Bryan actually got the elder master to chuckle heartily when he realized Bryan had begun mimicking how he fought.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, boy," Xehanort said. Though he genuinely sounded amused.

Bryan landed on his feet from a jump with the grace of a cat. He just shrugged in a cocky sort of way.

"You certainly do possess great skill. There are few I would openly admit that to. It is a shame you waste that skill opposing me."

"What can I say? I'm just a rebel that way."

"Indeed," Xehanort said dismissively.

"Personally I think the only thing the two of us have in common at all are our similar tastes in facial hair." Bryan ran his thumb across his mustache and down his goatee.

Xehanort shook his head and chuckled quietly. "What would you say about making the game more interesting?"

Bryan swung the Bass Blade and resumed his battle stance. "I say bring it on old man."

"I thought you might,"

In the span of two blinks Xehanort lowered his Keyblade, raised his left hand and made a motion like flicking away a mildly annoying bug. Immediately an orb of dark energy the size of a beach ball formed and hurled itself at Bryan.

Bryan crossed his forearms to form an X before thrusting his arms outward. A near-invisible slice of pure -sound energy launched itself at the dark orb. Milliseconds before the two met, the sound slice expanded into a sizeable barrier, absorbing the majority of the blast. The Darkness made a bizarre crackling noise like wooden beads inside a metal rainstick before the two canceled each other out.

"Most impressive," Xehanort said lightly.

"I told you, I'm the Music Master. I hear the music in all things and sound obeys me."

The old Master smirked wickedly and resumed his battle stance. "Then let's just see how far that power can take you."

Once again the duelists engaged. Flames of Darkness flickered and danced around the nameless Keyblade. The Bass Blade hummed with energy. Thunderous _baums_ of the kettle drum rang out as the two met. The faster the blades connected from striking blows the higher the frequency of sound. Rapid parries _snapped_ like the snare drum. Over and over the direct clashes of Darkness and sound filled the air with its strange crackle.

Suddenly Xehanort began picking up the pace. Blows came down quicker. Footwork turned into more of a rapid dance in order to keep up. It was tricky but not impossible. Was this just Xehanort testing him? If so, testing him why? Out of curiosity regarding his skills? Or testing for specific skills he planned on making use of for his own schemes? Earlier Bryan told Xehanort it would be impossible to make him a vessel because his being would recognize the old Masters' terrible Heart Song and would not allow it to stay. However, the Music Master suspected Xehanort would accept the statement as a challenge. One way or another Bryan was sure he'd secured himself a place on Xehanorts' agenda of potential. Whether to take over or to break him there was no telling but he knew he'd have to be careful. Only…of all the things he thought he'd have to be careful of, what happened next was not among them.

The pace slowed a little but remained at very close quarters. Any distance Bryan attempted to gain between them Xehanort swiftly closed. So what was this? Another test of skill? But…was this more goal-oriented? And goal of _what_? Bryan tried to change the flow of the battle but Xehanort wasn't letting him. This had to have a purpose. The old Master wouldn't have continued directing the battle if he wasn't leading up to something. Finally Bryan discovered what.

If asked at a later time, he wouldn't have been able to have told you exactly the moment it happened or even how. As far as Bryan could tell he was aware of all that was going on and hadn't missed a thing. Only he was wrong. Suddenly he felt something cold on his right wrist. Surprised, he initially thought it might have been a spell or more Darkness since it couldn't have been a Keyblade. Wrong again. In the split second it took to realize the cold on his wrist was Xehanort's hand it was already far too late. The Seeker of Darkness grinned terribly at the realization in his opponents' eyes. Xehanort stepped into position…and twisted.

Bryan didn't recognize himself scream when his wrist broke.

The Bass Blade clattered loudly on the metal floor. Uncaring his opponent was not only injured but also unarmed Xehanort raised his Keyblade for another blow. Bryan, despite the alarms going off in his brain and white-hot pain in his wrist, managed to so something of a Matrix-dodge to avoid the hit. Only, with just one hand he couldn't right himself quick enough and fell on his back. Xehanort was about to bring down another blow but a furious flaming mass hurled itself at him.

Xehanort was able to block Seger's lunge with his Keyblade but the push forced him to step back. The Dream Wolf held the Gazing Eye tightly in its bone-crushing jaws. The huge, backward pointing fangs on its lower jaw made not a mark on the ancient blade but it wasn't letting go. Xehanort couldn't twist or push the wolf away. Wild rage burned in Seger's crimson eyes. Thunderous roars and feral snarls filled every inch of the cavernous room. The thick mane on his back erupted with furious flames. Even the cloven hooves were ablaze. But that wasn't all. The flames burned electric blue; the hottest kind of fire. If he stood in one place too long the metal beneath his hooves turned bright orange from the heat. Repeatedly Seger reared on his back legs and pushed Xehanort back however he could. There were only two things allowed to occupy the Spirits mind: defend and avenge.

"I'm surprised that I'm surprised!" Bryan snapped as best he could.

He forced himself to at least sit up. He cradled his injured arm gingerly against his chest. Never before had he ever broken anything. As a keybearer, especially during his early training, he had his fair share of twists, minor sprains, more bruises than he could count and spent more time nursing overused muscles than he cared to remember. But this was the first time in his life he'd ever broken anything. Or, more accurately _had_ something broken.

Bryan was appalled. From what he'd heard about or had recently learned about Xehanort that kind of cheating was almost to be expected. But he had held out the hope that despite being cunning and cruel he would at least honor something other than himself. Seeing Seger give him the what-for was enough to fill anyone with the ha-ha-serves-you-right feeling. Bryan was glad also to see just how deep the Spirits' loyalty ran. And he wasn't about to snub his nose at anything that provided a breather from Xehanort. A little stupidly too late he realized he didn't really know much healing magic beyond Curaga. And was Curaga the right kind of magic to fix bones?

Seger wasn't taking it easy on Xehanort in the slightest. The punishment had to match the crime. He would use every ounce of energy he had to see it though. At first Xehanort appeared more annoyed at the wolfs' desire to defend his master. Despite being drug and pushed around in an awkward dance Seger never relinquished his grip on Xehanorts' Keyblade. Saliva dripped from the strong, open jaws. It sizzled and popped when it hit the cool metal floor. Disgusting and dangerous.

Then Seger braced himself, his chest expanding with a great inhale. Xehanort understood immediately what the spirit beast intended to do. Not a moment too soon the old Master formed a sparking orb of Dark energy in his free hand. The wolf had no choice but to finally let go so to avoid a blast directly to the face. But despite having let go he did not back out of his plan for attack. A deluge of white-blue flame emptied from deep within the Spirits' belly and shot directly at Xehanort, snuffing out the orb of dark energy like a birthday candle. Incredibly the massive torrent lasted a solid minute. But, much to the wolfs' fury, Xehanort still stood unharmed.

The Seeker of Darkness stood sideways, Keyblade held before him. Beneath the tsunami of fire a protective barrier of some sort had been called upon, shielding its summoner. He stood at the tip of a very long V of untouched metal. Everything outside the shield glowed from the blaze. The metal floor actually drooped a little as its structural integrity had been compromised.

 _Can't exactly get mad about Seger stepping in, considering what you did_. Bryan thought.

Xehanort appeared quite casual about the whole thing. He had the atmosphere of someone who had a wrench thrown into an idea but was readjusting accordingly. At a very relaxed, deliberate pace Xehanort simply walked around the melted floor and back to where he began.

Bryan held his arm securely across his chest, keeping it as still as possible. It was easy to get back on his feet at least. A bit of core, leg strength, balance and forward momentum Bryan was able to get back up. Seger stood broadside in front of him. Xehanort kept coming.

"Now, boy," Xehanort said cordially. "Tell me more about 'the music in all things'."

"After what you pulled? Not a chance."

"Or…you could show me, _Music Master_. Show me exactly what that means. You are an expert swordsman, there is no denying that. Now show me what this gift of yours can do. Your use of soundwaves earlier was but the tip of the iceberg, was it not? I'm sure you could be persuaded to share if you should decline."

Xehanort barely swished his Keyblade by his side yet the minute gesture spoke volumes to emphasize his meaning.

"That's why you did this," Bryan said through gritted teeth. He'd been constantly casting every healing spell, no matter how slight that he knew of into his wrist to dull the pain. No doubt Xehanort thought he could corner him into using alternative powers if he couldn't use his dominant hand.

"We both agreed to make the battle more interesting. So, I believe we are still within the parameters of your challenge. Now, we have played by your rules. It is time we-."

"You should listen to yourself. It's really very irritating. And we're not done. We go until we _both_ call it quits. You can't find a twisted loophole in that."

Upon hearing Bryan's refusal to step down Xehanort actually laughed out loud.

"Go on? How do you intend on fighting back? Holding your Keyblade between your teeth? Make use of this 'music in all things' to fight me? Very well. _By all means_. Call upon this _power_ of music to defend yourself-."

"And flaunt my gift to you like a model on the runway? Keep dreamin'. I said this was going to be primarily a battle of blades and I meant it. Of course, Seger's involved too. After what you did not even I could call him off."

"Then please, indulge me. How do you intend to keep fighting? I can sense the healing magic you've been using. Your healing powers are rudimentary at best. There is no way you can repair the damage in time to proceed."

"True…true," Bryan looked over with a cocky grin.

Xehanort frowned. "You acknowledge you do not have what it takes to heal yourself,"

"I do."

"Then why are you smiling?"

Bryan would never possess the power of magic the way his sister did. That being said you can't study under the world's most powerful wizard and sorcerer without learning a useful trick or two. With a little _fwsh_ a large burnt-red cloth appeared. Unaided it wrapped around Bryan's torso, securing his inured arm to his chest. He held out his other hand. In a flicker of light the Bass Blade vanished from where it lay on the floor and appeared in its master's grip. Bryan smirked at Xehanort over the achromatic links of his first Keyblade.

"Because I can fight just as good left-handed."


	47. Traverse Town

Storm clouds darkened the empty town. A cranky wind howled from high above the rooftops. Loose shingles trembled in fear they might be the next to fall into the barren streets and shatter. From far down below the high winds were heard as low, eerie moans. By the time the winds reached the streets they'd devolved into a steady but light breeze. Not so much as a speck of sand tumbled in the unruly arms of the moving air. Not a light glowed from any house or from the shattered lamp posts. The desolate streets were lit just enough to navigate. Empty. Just empty.

Despite having spent a fair amount of time there in the past, Kairi did not immediately recognize Traverse Town in its current condition. She'd opened the door from Castle Oblivion to a small brick platform atop a flight of stairs. To her right towered a pair of wooden doors. It took a second but Kairi realized this was the Third District. Sure enough, the small safe house was behind her. The door had closed on its own. She wasn't going to bother trying to open it again. That passage back to the white rooms was shut. So where to next?

There were plenty of places for the next castle door to be in Traverse Town. She knew the first three districts pretty well from the time she stayed there a few years prior. From the Keyhole poured out Darkness across the stars from Hollow Bastion and it wasn't safe to linger. The other six Princesses of Heart had remained and stemmed the flow a little. But Sora wasn't about to leave Kairi behind after finally finding her again. Once safely in Traverse Town, Sora had told Leon, Yuffie and Aerith what had happened. They'd agreed to keep Kairi safe while he, Donald and Goofy went back to close the Keyhole.

Thinking any place was as good as the next to start looking the princess descended the steps. A great surprise awaited her at the bottom. Almost immediately the air hummed with the sound of materializing Heartless. Across the square appeared two Defenders, four Large Bodies and a platoon of Soldiers. Oh, and let us not forget the dozen Air Soldiers above.

" _ **WHAT**_!?" Kairi couldn't help but exclaim.

In the fabrication of the Destiny Islands she hadn't come upon a single Heartless. Of course, that might have been because Xigbar had been there. The next memory room had been suspiciously Heartless-less as well. That door had opened to the Benbow Inn on the planet of Montressor. That struck her as odd. Yeah, she'd been there before and enjoyed it but Montressor was Bryan's favorite place, not hers. In fact, before the vandalization of the Sky King she'd only been there twice. Maybe this was just because it was in her memories, not because it was a place she held dear? But the Inn wasn't ransacked or in ruins. It was just empty. Eerily empty. Like, expect to find a hollow-eyed soul-devouring demon looming over you should you turn around after hearing a floorboard squeak kind of eerie. And it was bigger too. Lots of long halls with closed doors and a few more floors than she remembered. And she had to check behind _every_ door just in case a room held the door she was looking for. The atmosphere of the inn had her on edge the entire time. She expected something to happen behind every door or around every corner. Kairi had confidence in herself that she could handle anything she came across. Only she came across nothing. The mounting anticipation was far worse than fighting Heartless. And of course the door was on the last floor anyway. Crossing yet another white room wasn't enough time for her body to purge the anxious adrenaline for her to feel more relaxed and focused again. Yeah, it shouldn't have been that big a brain buster to calm down in the white room first. But this whole place freaked her out. Lingering anywhere felt uncomfortable. It was a little overwhelming to suddenly be faced with so many Heartless after previously not seeing any.

So fight or try to avoid them? Not a lot of Heartless were very worrisome when it came to pursuit, especially the slow-moving Defenders or the easily-distracted Large Bodies. And she still had to look for the exit door. Taking the time to clear _every_ foe that crossed path would be exhausting and take forever. Kairi bolted to the left. Down a short alley was the door that led to Merlin's cottage. She'd visited and gotten to know the old wizard from her time waiting for Sora. The door to his cottage and the door to the First District were close enough to the safe house she could get both without attracting Heartless if she acted fast. Thankfully the door to the secret cottage entrance was not only there but open. However, the other side wasn't much better. But first she had to throw out an orb of light magic in order to see. The cavern was never this dim. The wizards cottage was a mess. Well, 'mess' would've been desired. The house looked like a Jenga tower that had been knocked over with a wrecking ball. The water surrounding the little island moved ominously as Screwdivers and Aquatanks swam beneath the surface, just waiting for someone to engage. At least the light orb illuminated enough to see there was no pale reflecting glow off of a white door. Quick check. Great. No, not great. Now she had to dash passed the gang of Heartless in the district square. Kairi opened the door a crack. All she could see at the end of the alley were a few Soldiers plundering aimlessly around. But that gave no indication of others in the blind spot just waiting for her.

"Wait a minute," Kairi said to herself quietly.

The Princess of Heart unclipped the flap of a small pouch at her waist. The contents glittered and sparkled at every slight movement. Carefully Kairi took just a pinch of the golden pixie dust and sprinkled it over her head. Immediately she began to float. She didn't even need to consciously think about her happy thought for it to lift her.

"Okay, one…two…three,"

Like a rocket Kairi took off across the square. The Heartless didn't have time to react to her presence before she dropped by the exit door and slipped through to the First District.

"Oh come on!"

Yes, this was a twisted memory version but the First District was supposed to be a Heartless-free zone. Kairi barely had time to exhale a breath of relief before realizing she wasn't alone. Gargoyle Heartless patrolled the rooftops. Search Ghosts floated aimlessly around the stairs and platform around the Accessory shop. Yep, there was no way she couldn't navigate all of Traverse Town in search of the exit door without having to fight her way through a few obstacles.

Kairi called her Keyblade, If You Can Dream. The key chain was a star with a swishy rainbow tail. The handle was shaped like an upside down teardrop and the edges were thin, feathered wings curved downward. Above that was a heart-shaped mirror. The shaft was a plain pole but was wrapped in a spiraling, semi-transparent blue sparkling light. It was like a skyline view of a castle with five towers as the teeth. The entire thing was the most amazing, almost unnatural silver.

Kairi stepped forward, all of her training going through her mind and ready to put it all into practice as she took on the dangers of Traverse Town. Confident she cou-

 **WHAM**!

One second she was up-right, the next she was on the ground gasping for a complete breath. What the heck was that!? Kairi struggled to roll on her stomach and prop herself up on her knees. Something had just slammed her hard, knocking the wind out of her. But what was it? How did something big enough for the job get close enough without her knowing? A shaky, ear-boring shriek answered her question.

Hazily the form of a Stealth Sneak appeared in the dim light. No wonder she hadn't seen it. They could become invisible by manipulating light. And with virtually no light for her to see with, making out the shape when it vanished went from tricky to impossible. On a dime it turned and started kicking with its back legs. Kairi rolled away barely in time to be just far away not to be hit. Only now if it turned around, which she knew it would in a matter of seconds, it would be right on top of her. It's hard to move when it's hard to breathe. As soon as it realized she was beneath it, no doubt it would begin to stomp.

 _Idiot_ , She thought.

Kairi pushed herself off the ground and aided by pixie dust slipped passed the Stealth Sneak and hovered above it. That would buy her a few seconds to catch her breath and perhaps use Cura enough to keep the bruises to a minimum. But the problem with fighting a chameleon is you can't stay hidden in its blind spot for long, largely because it doesn't have one. All too quickly it found her and redirected its attack. And unluckily the Stealth Sneak wasn't restricted to close-range physical attacks. The horned chameleon could not only clap its four-toed hands together to fire an energy blast, it could also shoot laser-like energy out of its buggy eyes.

Despite its versatility Kairi eventually prevailed in the fight. But there was no time for even a quick self-pat on the back. The commotion had attracted the attention of the Search Ghosts. Gargoyles circled overhead like vultures. Yep, not easy. Not even on the same planet as Easy. Still, Kairi rolled up her figurative sleeves and set about the task she'd been trained for.

* * *

Shadows. Dark Balls. Large Bodies. Nocturnes, Rhapsodies and Operas. Gargoyles. Wight Knights. Air Pirates. Wyverns. Defenders. Wizards. All of the above had been found in various places throughout the three districts.

Kairi tucked herself into the corner between a wall and the door that separated the First District from the labyrinthine Back Streets. She had to properly catch her breath and calm down before continuing. Sora had told her about a fight he had once fought against what felt like a thousand Heartless in once place. Going through the nooks and crannies of the first three districts she had confidence she'd at least matched that. Not only where there three districts, but also the former Dalmatian house, hotel, Gizmo shop, bell tower, back alleyway _and_ the waterway! And through the waterway was a passage that came out again to Merlin's cottage so she'd come full-circle anyway! Then she remembered there was also an enormous mail room. Kairi hadn't even fought every Heartless she crossed paths with if she could help it and still she was exhausted. She did everything she could not to think or feel she might be in over her head. Yeah, she acknowledged sometimes the best swimmers come from having jumped into the deep end feet first. But she would rather the figurative pool not have sharks in it.

"Okay, you've been this far a few times. What's all down this way? The back streets, so easy to get turned around in. Especially in this light. Then there's the Fourth and Fifth districts. Oh, and the Fountain Plaza. At least the Plaza is pretty open and there's only the greenhouse in the Fifth. Searching those should be too hard. That is, if they haven't been altered like the layout of the Benbow Inn. Of course, the door might be around the corner and I won't have to give it any further thought. No harm in having Sora-like optimism."

After another minute or so of talking itself into it Kairi got up and kept going.

The wind continued to howl threats from above though by the time they reached the valley streets between the canyons of buildings they were but whispers. The buildings actually seemed taller than Kairi remembered. Then again, maybe it just looked that way in the dim light.

When she rounded the first corner the princess did not find the door she hoped for. Instead materialized a near-literal wall of Heartless. Crowding the street were more Defenders and Large Bodies. Above them hovered Wizards. Above them, Air Pirates. And dotted throughout were Red Nocturnes and Blue Rhapsodies. How was she supposed to get through that!? She was faced with an even mix of brute force and different magic attacks. Oh joy…

Kairi warily took her battle stance. Intimidating? Kinda, yes.

 _But,_ She thought. _This will be like swatting flies compared to fighting Xehanort. Of course, unlike now I won't be fighting him alone…_

 _Now, flying is probably my best shot. So is using magic. Thunder would work. Even if a Wizard is already using a Thunder spell, mine would still hit everything else._

That actually worked pretty well for a while. A well-landed bolt of lightning was more than enough to make a Large Body rampage. If it just took off then it became one less foe to worry about for a moment. Kairi could sometimes direct its charge if it saw her and it would run headlong into a Defender. That would make the Defender spin and in turn whack the Large Body.

But no sooner had she gotten a beat for how to deal with the problem did another (ten or so) arise. After half of the Heartless had been defeated another dozen of the same kinds appeared to take their place. Kairi staggered from disbelief. Was the entire alley system going to be like this? She'd have to fly her way through and only engage Heartless if they wouldn't get out of her way. Not like that plan wasn't without problems. There was a whole slew of flying Heartless. Could she be faster than them all and _still_ keep a sharp eye for the door? Not only that, but with the poor lighting the alleys could easily become a maze.

Kairi made her choice and lunged forward in the air, Keyblade held before her sparking with lightning to part the Heartless ahead. No sooner had she passed the Air Pirates and Wizards, Battleships and Search Ghosts crowded between the high walls. The previous waves remained as well. The Defenders below had begun aiming icy or flaming blasts from their shields up at her.

In a desperate attempt to clear the cloud of monsters Kairi concentrated hard on bringing down a powerful Thunder spell.

Suddenly the sky and alley lit up with yellow light. Thick pillars of lightning shot down from above. Anything that got in its way was instantly fried. As quickly as it appeared it vanished. This didn't do Kairi as much help as she thought. For one, she was frozen with astonishment that the sudden overflow of Thunder magic might have been from her. But spells like that don't upgrade that quickly, do they? What would that be called anyway? Thundagzara? Okay, so it probably wasn't her. She also had another problem. The sudden intense brightness had made her pupils contract to pinholes. They remained that way for several seconds after the light dimmed before slowly enlarging again to take in as much of the faded light as they could.

That short period of blindness was torture. Kairi heard more Heartless materialize immediately to take the place of the fallen. With her eyes adjusting it was hard to see the defined features of some of the Heartless enough to figure out what kind they were. The numbers however were easy to see. And in fact most of them were big-.

"Whoa!"

Something huge launched itself like a javelin mere feet above her right shoulder. Whatever it was was pale, fast and _really_ big. Instinctively Kairi backed away and held her Keyblade defensively. For a moment she thought it might have been a weapon of some kind that only just missed her as its intended target. But as her eyes adjusted back to normal she could see the unknown assailant had gripped the nearest Defender as tightly as it could.

Without warning it lit up! A great din of sharp cracks, skizzles and pops echoed across the tall stone walls. Thick cables of electricity connected all the Heartless in a shining web. Kairi shielded her eyes from the second sudden glow. As before, it ended as soon as it had begun. The air smelled hot. No more Heartless appeared. The attacker remained. Thin threads of electricity snapped and slid across the gaps of its massive fangs.

"White!"

The great snake closed its mouth and lowered its wide hood. When the Spirit turned to her his eyes were dangerous slits. The pupils quickly widened to the normal puppy-dog roundness she was used to.

Kairi dropped to the ground and ran to the snake. "I am so glad to see you!"

The spirit snake openly accepted Kairi's gratitude to his presence. She snuggled her forehead against the top of his head and held the scaly chin with both hands. White rattled his tail like a happy puppy.

"You have no idea how you saved the day just now," Kairi said, not bothering to mask her relief. "I was so overwhelmed with all those Heartless that just wouldn't stop coming. Thank you."

White snuggled his head against hers. A snuggly reptile, so strange but Kairi couldn't be persuaded to care. She rubbed his head.

"So where's Bryan?"

The Spirit cocked his head and flicked out his tongue quizzically.

"He's…he's not with you?"

White shook his head.

"You're here because…you sensed I was in trouble?"

White nodded.

"For a snake you are such a sweetie. Thank you for helping me."

The Dream Eater lowered his head in an 'Aw shucks' sort of way.

"You'll stay with me, right?"

White nodded. But before Kairi could say anything else, the Spirit jerked his head up and tested the air with his flicking tongue. The rattle on his tail slowly clicked back and forth. Seconds later the sound of materializing Heartless buzzed throughout the steep walls. The battles were to resume much sooner than Kairi would have liked. But at least White's abilities would help speed things up. She needed to get out of this place as soon as possible while not ending up so exhausted she'd be of no help to anyone.

The Spirit knew how to fix that too. White lowered himself at Kairi's feet. The princess knelt on his back and laid down the length of his body the way she'd seen Bryan do. She could hold onto the edges of the massive hood and pull herself onto her knees for casting long-distance spells. Only, as soon as Kairi settled, White took off! With a powerful lunge and great flap of his hood the Spirit lifted from the ground. Moving his scaly head like the wings of a manta ray he quickly gained both altitude and speed.

"Wait! White! Slow down! We need to look for a tall white door! Hold On! That door's the only way to get out of here! White! Slow down!"

But the serpent continued weaving through the streets and passed the Heartless before they had time to attack. Nothing Kairi said made him stop. A deep-seeded instinct to cling on when moving so quickly overrode the knowledge she still had pixie dust magic and would have been just fine if she had let go. She never got the chance to figure that out. Just as quickly as the roller coaster began it came to a gentle halt. White came in for a smooth landing before a large wooden door. Kairi slipped off immediately.

"White! I said stop! There are dozens of places back there the door to the castle could have been! Hey-! Where are you going?"

As soon as she touched down so close to the door at the end of the Back Streets it opened. White slipped through before she could finish scolding him. Kairi chased him down the narrow alley, surprised he wasn't listening. As soon as she passed through the archway into the Fountain Plaza, Kairi had to duck out of the way of a fireball! The square at the one end of the Fountain Plaza was a battlefield. Heartless and Nobodies alike were _everywhere_! Great. Another new development she didn't need. Everything was chaos. The magic and light of special attacks looked like a fireworks show gone horribly wrong. But the Heartless and Nobodies weren't attacking each other. So what-?

 _SCREEEEEEE!_

A shrill, ear-piercing shriek cracked through the air. Through the swarm of bustling bodies something large and blue came straight at her. Blue and…familiar.

"Jewel!"

The gilded Dream Eater squealed again and spun in the air while still coming toward Kairi. The blade coverings of her pectoral fins glowed with energy and sliced through any foe that came passed her like a sickle through wheat. Not only that but fierce shards of ice trailed behind her as she charged. Some shards cut at any enemy they touched like a frozen knife. Others spread into an ice patch that couldn't be rubbed off. Despite the speed of the charge, Jewel rolled her body at the last second and floated gently by Kairi's side. The icy trail became a flurry of large cottony snowflakes. Jewel bumped her melon against Kairi's cheek, chittering happily. She turned, now vertical; the Frozluga clapped her flippers like a seal with joy. The blades clacked sharply when they hit each other.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see more friendly f-."

Jewel turned her head, opened her mouth and a bright laser beam of ice shot out at approaching enemies. Those that weren't defeated were encased in a prison of clear ice.

"Wow, have I ever said I'm happy you're on my side?"

The ice whale chittered again.

"Is Rachel here?"

Jewel shook her head.

"Then how or why are you and White here without your summoners?"

Jewel shot another ice beam at a Defender that was getting a little too close. She then turned very deliberately down at the other end of the Fountain Plaza where the fountain actually was. Kairi tightened her grip on her Keyblade and made off in that direction. Jewel hovered several feet above her. Swimming through the air like water she remained protectively over Kairi, shielding her from any attacks from above.

By the fountain were just as many Heartless and Nobodies. It was clear the Spirits had been here a while. The entire plaza was littered with strange sculptures of frozen foes. The ground and walls had scorch marks from White's powerful lightning. And there was still one more ally in this chaotic mess. Pacing fiercely around a small dome of green light by the fountain was none other than Fantasia, the UniGlow Dream Eater.

The beautiful unicorn snapped her long lion-like tail threateningly at the Heartless approaching her. Her long ears were laid flat against her head. Every time a Heartless or Nobody neared she'd lower her curved horn and shake her thick turquoise mane as a warning. They paid her no heed and advanced anyway.

Then she _really_ let them have it.

Kairi had seen the Spirit in battle before but this level of ferocity was new to her. Fantasia lunged at the foes before her, slashing her horn like a scythe. A Wizard raised its wand to cast one of its spells. Fantasia reared up and caught it with both her front hooves before it had the chance. She came down on it again with the force of her entire bodyweight. Immediately following the action she pulled up her back legs and unleashed a powerful rear kick on the Large Body that had come up behind her. Yellow-orange light erupted from the impact point and the tubby Heartless was knocked backward. Dusk Nobodies were largely ignored. Against an easily one thousand pound Spirit beast their floaty ways and slight frames posed little to no threat. Fantasia could move among them and trample them as easily as walking through tall grass. One, however, sealed its fate by getting unacceptably close to the dome of green light. The unicorn screamed in disgust at the action. Her velvet lips pulled back. White teeth bared as menacingly as any fairy tale monster. Fantasia lunged at the Dusk, catching it by the back of the neck and shook it more violently than a fighting dog. Kairi was astounded by the ferocity displayed. But it also got her to wonder. What was the mare protecting that required that kind of brutality?

Swinging hard at every enemy she passed, Kairi ran to see what exactly was so important about that green dome of light. She knew Fantasia would let her pass. Immediately she recognized the light as healing magic. But healing who or what? The dome was small enough to be shielding Seger but that was unlikely. The wolf wouldn't just leave Bryan's side. And it couldn't be either Bryan or Rachel because White and Jewel had indicated they weren't around. She approached the dome and,

"Sora!"

Head down and eyes shut until that moment Sora had no idea how close Kairi was until she cried out his name. He jerked his head up and looked around.

"Kairi! You're okay!"

Kairi rushed to him. The magic dome resisted her entry about as much as pushing through a curtain. She dropped to her knees and gave him the most vice-like bear-hug around the neck known to mankind.

"Ka-Kairi! Ack! Not so-! Not so tight!"

"I was so worried about you!"

"Kai'i! Nee' air!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

Kairi quickly let go and leaned back. "You okay?"

"As soon as my trachea heals," Sora rubbed his neck from the force of the hug. Still it was clear he was glad to see her. "What about you?"

"A lot of Heartless but I'm fine."

"What about the others? Is anyone else with you?"

"No. You're the first. And what is with this dome? I can sense it's Healing magic. Are you hurt?"

"Not really. Just really, really exhausted. Fantasia made this healing barrier so I could get a break."

Outside the dome the Spirits continued battling the Heartless. They didn't tire the way normal creatures did and could fight hard non-stop a lot longer.

"But, if you haven't met anyone else before me, where did Jewel and the others come from?" Kairi asked.

"No idea. I haven't been anywhere else but Traverse Town and-."

"Anywhere? I've been in the memory room versions of our island _and_ the Benbow Inn before coming here!"

"I haven't been able to get through very fast, even though I tried, because of the Heartless and Nobodies. This is the heaviest concentration I've ever seen. I started in the First District and searched for the door at a snail-pace because I kept having to fight my way along."

"Didn't you try to just run passed them?"

"Believe me, I tried. I had no idea what happened or what could be happening to the rest of you and wanted to move on as fast as I could. But whenever I tried to just get by them they followed me in ways I'd never seen a Heartless do before. I finally made it to the mailroom after searching every corner of the first three districts and I'd about had it. But then, out of nowhere, White showed up. I didn't fight a single Heartless in the mailroom because of him. I rode on his back and he flew around every level while I looked for the door. He zapped any Heartless or Nobody that got close. The Back Streets were completely _clogged_ with them! But I wasn't even halfway through before Jewel and Fantasia appeared to help me out."

"I wonder if Rachel and Bryan sent them to find you because of what happened earlier with Seger and Xehanort."

"I thought so too. And I am not in the least bit ungrateful."

"So you've been fighting this whole time?"

"Yep. Feels like hours."

"I think it has been. Then again, time feels odd in here."

"I know. I actually don't know how long I've been under this shield. A while before that I sent White on ahead through the rest of the Back Streets to look for the door since I wasn't fighting alone anymore."

"That must have been why when he came to my rescue he took the quickest way out of the alleys. He knew what I was after wasn't there."

"And I have no idea how far into the Fourth or Fifth districts he got before coming to help you."

"Sora, are you really okay?"

"Of course! Fantasia's magic has me better than before! We can get going at any t-Kairi? Why do you look so-? I really am okay."

"I see that. But I just…I just can't help but wonder why this room is set up this way for you. I just worry what could have happened if the Dream Eaters hadn't-."

"Don't worry yourself with it. I thought about that too. But it didn't happen. I'm glad to see how much you care but we can't slow ourselves down with 'what ifs'. The others still need us."

"Right."

Sora stood up and helped Kairi to her feet. When he did the healing barrier dissolved. He gave her a long, reassuring hug. As soon as they parted Sora called his Keyblade.

"C'mon," He said. "Let's get out of this place, find our friends and end this whole thing for good."

Kairi nodded, bringing forth her own Keyblade.

"Yeah, let's do this."

* * *

Working on this chapter while house/dog-sitting for a friend. One of the little dogs is crazily obsessed with TV or screens in general. He's been reported to have pawed at smart phones trying to make them light up. So my laptop is stacked on a pile of books on the floor, I'm watching The Pagemaster with Wilson sitting in front of me, blocking part of my screen. He's going between watching the movie and watching the long string of black lines appear in my Word document. And oh wow, this puppy gets excited. He started crying he was so happy and even panting like he'd been running. Completely overwhelmed with joy. Love him but he's crazy.

The completion of this chapter also marked a pretty big thing for me too. I finished another notebook. Huge chunks of this saga have first been scribbled (in my sometimes terrible handwriting) on folded pages I kept in my pocket if I was on the job somewhere or in various notebooks. I'm glad to reach such a mile-marker for my creative process but it's also sad to put a notebook on the shelf forever because after its contents have been typed I cant really use it anymore. You get attached to something after carrying it around for months. It made an idea tangible. And because of that I was able to share it.


	48. Forgiveness

"I blame you,"

"This isn't my fault!"

"This place is in your head, not mine,"

"That doesn't make it my fault! I've never actually _been_ here,"

"Still you,"

"Bite me,"

After Rachel and Lea gathered themselves from the incident in the hallway, the next door opened to the inside of a desolate castle but definitely not the same one they were in. Nothing struck either of them as familiar for a while when they split up to search for the exit. The castle was empty of all clues of habitation. Yeah, it wasn't real but complete emptiness was an odd detail. It also looked as though not so much as a fly had passed through in decades. In an upper floor Rachel called Lea to a balcony. From there she confirmed this was from her memory; a place called Happy Valley.

A few years prior Rachel and Bryan were sent to the Realm of Dreams, a place where the sleeping souls of worlds with stolen hearts resided until their hearts could be restored. Happy Valley was among them. In this world a colossal beanstalk connected the dusty ghost town to a lush paradise above the clouds. But it wasn't always that way. In this world lived a gorgeous golden harp with a beautiful magic voice. Her singing kept Happy Valley prosperous and wonderful. In that beautiful land lived a giant who dwelled in an even bigger castle. From the Harp's castle balcony they could see the beanstalk. At that point Rachel told Lea about the giant's castle and the huge land in the sky. The door back to Castle Oblivion wasn't anywhere in the Harp's castle (phew, that's a lot of castles) so they agreed up the beanstalk was the next likely place to try. But there was another twist that made this world a lot harder to navigate.

Lea gave himself a fresh sprinkle of gold pixie dust. Together the friends took off from the balcony. The dry, dilapidated village would pass by quickly, saving both time and energy. Flying Heartless would be easier to avoid when also flying. Once they reached the beanstalk it would be easy as pie to go from horizontal to vertical and continue soaring into the giant land in the sky. But would their door be in, around or on the land surrounding the castle? Would the door be in the crevice of a mouse hole in the castle? Or maybe in the stem of a big mushroom twenty feet from where they'd exit the beanstalk? But at least flying would make-wait…

Something felt strange. They were in the air. Occasionally specks of glittering dust would trail behind them. Flying felt normal. So why-?

"How long have we been doing this?"

"I…think a few minutes. But, have we-?"

"Has that beanstalk gotten any closer?"

"I was just about to ask and I don't think it ha- _you have got to be kidding me_!"

Rachel turned around first and saw the problem. She and Lea were only about ten feet away from the balcony. They'd gone absolutely nowhere. Lea tried taking off again with more _umph_! and Rachel watched.

"Wow…you're not moving at all. It's like watching a waterweed attached to a stone in a stream. It moves with the water but never gets anywhere."

"Feels great to be compared to a waterweed. This means we'll have to walk, doesn't it?" Lea growled.

Understandably the mood following that revelation was about as sweet as old milk. Even beating up Heartless did nothing to relieve the tension and irritation. This was taking _**way**_ too long. Not knowing just how long was as bad, maybe even worse than if they'd been watching a clock. Xigbar had said in the entrance hall they'd arrived 'early'. That meant Xehanort's big finale wasn't ready just yet. But what exactly did that mean at this point? Keep them going in pointless circles until his magnum opus was complete to his envisioned design? Scrap all, or at least parts of a plan to play out another now that his opposers were trapped in this rat maze? Either meant more time for Xehanort finalize his plans, keep them busy and exactly where he wanted them. As far as Rachel or Lea had been able to tell they'd been fighting their way through the castle for many hours, perhaps longer. They had no idea how long they'd been asleep before Seger woke them up when the group was still together. Their sense of time got further askew after taking a rest halfway up the beanstalk. The trek across the valley, searching the village houses then climbing the beanstalk all while fighting Heartless was exhausting. Since they knew they couldn't hope to take on Xehanort with adrenaline and determination Rachel and Lea had to get some sleep. To reduce the attention of Heartless, Rachel turned them both into bats and they nestled inside a dried up bean pod. It wasn't until after the nap did Lea remember something potentially disturbing.

"I just thought of something you probably don't want to hear." He said as they climbed.

"Curse my morbid sense of curiosity. What is it?"

"Remember back to when Sora and Riku took the Mark of Mastery in the dream worlds. You wouldn't know this because you and Bryan were off on some kind of scavenger hunt or whatever at the time-."

"I doubt Master would have sent us if he knew how that day would have progressed."

"Yeah. When I got back to the Tower and asked about learning how to wield a Keyblade, I was sent to a place Merlin created. You know about that. The place me and Kairi did a lot of our catch-up training when not on quests or specific practices with the group. He called it 'temporally flexible'. I kind've learned on the fly from him and the good fairies. I was there a lot longer than the time it took for that fiasco to near conclusion."

"I think I smell what you're cookin' and I don't think I like it."

"What if Xehanort's done the same thing here? Or at least something like it? What if he opened some kind of temporal space or spell on this place? This castle already has secrets and great power. And, I mean, Xehanort already hid the gate to an entire world. I don't know if there's a way to prove or disprove it, but what if? We've already lost track of our hours. What if that feeling isn't because none of us wears a watch? For all we know what feels like hours in the castle is days or more outside?"

"You're right. I really didn't want to hear that. But that would be tough. Changing the time reality of an entire castle would require _**a lot**_ of magic. How many floors did you say this place had? Yeah, we know Xehanort has a myriad of abilities but is wizard-like magic one of them?"

"That's assuming it's over the whole castle. Bryan threw out there we might not actually be on a different floor. If he was right, that might be why."

"I am so glad we made it to the top because we are in dire need of a topic change. One more thing to plague my mind."

"Sorry. Not saying that I'm right. Just sayin'."

Heartless also kept them from chatting much. Rachel tried to share the story of the dream version but there was too much jumping around and searching to tell it. The trek through forests of grass did nothing for their patience or energy levels. Eventually Lea lost his patience entirely and set the landscape ablaze. Rachel fanned the flames with Wind magic. In no time they'd cleared a smoldering path to the steps of the giants castle. From there they sprinted so not to catch the attention of Heartless. Only, that left them huffing and out of breath when they reached the base of the steps.

"It's no good," Rachel told Lea. She hadn't looked around as she caught her breath but could sense what he was doing.

"Had to try anyway," Lea replied with a frustrated growl.

Flying magic was still restricted. His attempt to sail passed the steps yielded him nothing.

"What a minute!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What?"

"Maybe-? Just a sec!"

With a small _pop_ Rachel turned herself into her usual bird form.

"Ah, loophole. Good thinking. But does it-oh, sorry. Nevermind."

"You have got to be kidding!"

Sparrow-Rachel flapped all her might but could not ascend beyond the first step.

"Well, it _was_ a good idea," Lea said reassuringly.

He held out his hand for Rachel to perch on. She did and immediately appeared to double in size as all her feathers puffed up, turning her into a fluffy ball of rage.

"And that will probably happen regardless of what form we take," Rachel said darkly.

"Probably," Lea answered, equally displeased with the possibility.

Becoming something like a leopard would make jumping each step easier. Or maybe a big spider and crawl up vertically like it was going out of style. Even a giant snake had merit. Attempt it and get more irritated if it failed? Or just get to climbing so not to waste more time?

"That's it. I quit. I'm done. Lea, you figure this out. I'll ride."

"Wh-? Hey! Get away from my head!"

"I am perching up here. I'll be so quiet you'll forget that I'm even – oh! Oh that's odd."

"I know I'll probably regret this but what are you talking about?"

"Well, your spikies aren't as stiff as they look like they should be. It gave a lot more than I expected it to."

"Get out of my hair!"

"Literally? Fine. Figuratively? Never! You're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

"Lucky me. Hey! _Off_ the shoulder. If I have to scale this then you do too."

"I was thinking more along the lines that you climb the steps then it'll be your turn to rest once we reach the top. I'll search the castle and you can be an owl so you can look all around at once. I'll even let you perch on my head."

"Nice try,"

"Fine! Oh, wait a minute. Got another idea."

Rachel changed back and called her first Keyblade Moonlit Majesty. Before she and Bryan began their very first adventure, Master Yen Sid had given them both a small charm with the emblem of Kingdom Hearts. It was a key chain that had not yet taken shape or power. When she took hers it became a winged star. The gilded Keyblade possessed the greatest reservoir of magical power of all the blades she owned.

A tight orb of Wind magic formed at the very end of the Keyblade. Rachel backed up, held her weapon over her shoulder and charged the step. When she was close, she pole-vaulted . The Wind magic gave a little extra bounce as she went up so sailing to the top of the step was a breeze.

"Effective," Lea commented. "But also not energy efficient."

"Eager and waiting for you to come up with something else." Rachel said.

"How exactly do you plan to get to the next one? The stair isn't as wide as your first run." Lea questioned right before vaulting the same way she had. Only he had a faster start and longer legs so he managed to get himself up to the second step.

"Show off,"

Rachel jumped up with her left arm raised high. She caught herself with pixie dust. Lea was right above her. When she jumped he grabbed her hand and helped her up. Because she was weightless at the time Lea pulled hard and sent her sailing to the next step.

"Weeeee! See? You just answered your own question."

The next several steps went about the same way. The system was more efficient than pole vaulting but slow enough they had to pause several times to take care of Heartless. Rachel periodically tested a few more animal forms to make the ascent easier but everything failed as soon as she actively tried to make use of it.

Then, before making another jump Lea paused. Rachel took notice of the unexpected halt. Just as she was about to open her mouth to ask what was up Lea put his finger over his lips. He tapped the rim of his ear twice. Rachel listened.

 _Click clack_? She mouthed.

Lea nodded but didn't look completely convinced. The sound was soft but also not very far away. Keyblades once again in hand the duo cautiously neared the edge of the step. Neither could think of any Heartless or Nobody with hooves, claws or long spines that would make that sound as it moved. Something new? Not at all a far-fetched possibility.

"Wait a second. I know that gait!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What? How do-?"

Rachel jumped down from their current step to the one below. Not seeing much of a choice Lea followed. After checking the next step and finding nothing Rachel jumped one more time and,

"Seger!"

On the step beneath them the wolf Spirit cringed and snarled at the sudden exclamation and immediately took an offensive stance. His posture didn't change much after he saw who it was.

"Oh shut up. You know who that is,"

"Bryan!"

Rachel and Lea jumped the final step. They hadn't even seen the fissure in the wall Seger had obviously come out of. A short tunnel ran behind it. A disheveled Bryan slowly stumbled down it and leaned against the entrance. Seger came back to him, visible concern glistening in his ruby eyes. Bryan looked down at him.

"All things considered that didn't go down as bad as it could have."

Seger snorted, not appreciating the dull stab at dry humor.

"Bryan! You're okay!"

"Stopstopstopstopstop!"

Rachel, naturally glad to see her brother again, went in for a hug. Only Bryan backed up, holding out his left hand to keep her at bay. At that time Rachel and Lea took notice of something.

"What happened to your arm?" Lea asked first.

"This? Xehanort broke my wrist."

" _ **WHAT**_!?"

"Really? Both of you? The yelling? I'm going to sit down a minute."

"You do that. Now expand on your previous statement."

"Yeah, _how_ does Xehanort get in a position to break your wrist?"

"Here, I'll heal that. You talk."

"Thanks. After this is all over I'll need you to teach me every healing spell you know. And to answer your question, Lea, we were dueling and he cheated."

"What could possibly make you think you could take on Xehanort single-handed?" Lea scolded.

"Well, for a while I _did_ ," Bryan said, indicating his injured wrist.

"If you look closely you'll see I'm not laughing."

"Tough crowd. I never said I tried to end it all by myself. I challenged Xehanort to a basic-style duel. There wasn't supposed to be a 'winner'. Yeah, can't really do air-quotes right with one hand. And don't give me any looks! I did fine up until he cheated! Besides, ironically fighting him helped clear the pain in my head. I don't know or care how but the focus of battle drowned out his anti-song. Speaking of, I am so glad to have found you guys. One, good to see you're no worse for wear and two, the background noise of your Heart Songs is like a glass of water after getting lost in the desert. Although…something happened to you both, didn't it?"

Lea glanced to Rachel but she hadn't looked up from her healing spells to Bryan's hand.

"Xigbar offered Rachel a chance to change sides. I also had face time with Xehanort."

"Great. We're all getting friendly neighborhood visits. Any sign of Sora, Riku or Kairi at all?"

"Not yet."

"I sent White to find Sora in case Xehanort tried singling him out again."

"She did the same thing with her Dream Eaters."

"Good news for Sora then. And why is he telling all this? You're not usually this quiet for this long." Bryan said to his sister.

Neither she or Lea answered.

"What else happened? Why are you looking at her like that?"

Lea took a breath as he considered his next sentence.

"We got caught in a hall of illusions. We figured out it wasn't real. But not before we heard…she has something to ask you."

Lea went over to sit at Rachel's right side. He leaned aback against the giant step, crossed his arms over his stomach, looked straight ahead and said nothing else. Bryan looked passed Rachel to Lea, perplexed then back to his sister.

"What is he talking about?"

Rachel didn't answer or look up. The light of the magic flickered though at the same time. That kind of waver in magic was usually an indicator to a lack of focus.

"Rachel, what happened?"

"Well,"

Rachel relayed the events with the illusion. However, anyone who knew her storyteller heart could recognize immediately she would never relay anything important without some kind of flare or at least a few big words. A heavy, bare-bones explanation was not like her at all. Bryan didn't have to even hear her say anything to know something was wrong.

"It said it hadn't…after what I said and did…"

"Why does what _it_ said have to do with anything? You know it was just a fake with my voice, not my feelings."

"But I have to know. I don't care what the answer is. Do you…did…did you ever forgive me for what I did then?"

Bryan took Rachel's wrist firmly and pulled it away from the one she was healing. She didn't look at him for several long seconds. When she looked up, his expression was stern but also lined with disbelief. There was something else too but it was hard to read. The atmosphere was tense. It was not unlike being stuck in a dark closet with an angry wasp you couldn't see. Rachel flinched slightly when Bryan took a breath to answer.

"You carried that worry this whole time?"

The quiet gentleness of his voice made Rachel flinch again with surprise. Bryan hadn't let go or look away. Lea hadn't looked up or said a word. If his posture and expression were anything to go by he had no intention to either.

"I thought-." Rachel began quietly.

Whatever she thought no one ever found out. In one swift movement Bryan got on his knees, pulled Rachel to hers and drew her into a full and proper hug. As Bryan was well-known as not a big hugger a gesture like this spoke volumes.

"You really can be stupid. Do you think we could have the relationship we do, or that our Keyblade would've accepted both of us if I harbored any deep-seeded refusals to let go of the past?

"Yes, at one point I hated you. I was so young and so tired of getting hurt by the one I idolized. I'd given up believing somewhere deep down you wanted me. I thought I could convince myself I didn't want you either. Maybe then we could coexist without either of us getting hurt. Then you did what I never would have imagined. You reached out to _me_. I shot you down without a thought so you would know what it was like. Spite feels so empowering to a kid. But it kept happening. Not out of boredom or guilt _you_ kept trying. Every time my spiteful resolve weakened. You were offering what I always wanted. And you didn't stop even when I said no.

"I still remember perfectly the day when I realized everything had changed. The day I saw in you that you really had changed and everything between us was going to be different for the better. It was the day Dad took you to Fountain Square. I didn't bother asking if I could go. But that morning you came up to me wearing your pink backpack and holding a terribly folded newspaper hat and asked if I wanted to come. You and Dad had been making a play raft just for the occasion and you invited me to go with you. The thing was hardly more than a board Dad made to float but we spent the day in that big fountain discovering new lands, fighting pirates and dodging sea monsters. And _you_ brought two of everything for an open seas snack. When you hesitated to give me the snack mix I thought you were trying to save the best for yourself. But you'd given me the one with the most chocolate chips, marshmallows and pretzels because you knew I didn't like raisins.

"After that…after that you did the best thing I could've asked for. The last thing in your pack, do you remember what it was? You had made a fishing pole out of a ruler, string, a cork bobber and a bent paperclip for a hook. And you had made _two_. You made it _for_ me so we could play together. That was the first time I felt it. That was the moment I knew. You had finally come for me. I realized then I hadn't spent my entire life _wanting_ my big sister to love me. I had been _waiting_ for her to find me. She just had to find her way passed the person you were. And…and when you did, _that_ was the starting point. I guess to answer your question: no. I never forgave you. I didn't have to. There was no _before_ because that wasn't _you_. I never looked back. I've never, _ever_ given the Before a thought since. I can't…I can't believe you let this bother you this whole time. And I'm sorry I didn't sense it and set you straight sooner."

Rachel had her face in his shoulder, holding him tighter than he held her. After Bryan finished neither of them spoke for a long time. Quietly, Rachel cried into his shoulder. Bryan didn't show any signs that he minded at all. Eventually Bryan pulled away and helped his sister to her feet.

The entire time Lea never even breathed too loudly. He didn't look up. He didn't even shift. He did exactly what he promised he would. Lea promised Rachel she wouldn't be alone. He was going to be right there when she asked her brother. But he wasn't about to fight the battle for her. So he never said a word.

Lea stood up. He placed a reassuring hand on Rachel's shoulder. She looked up at him. He smiled.

"See? I told you there was nothing to worry about."


	49. Reports Again

"You actually fought him?"

"I saw no harm in doing so."

"Bet he's not thinking the same thing about challenging you in the first place."

"Very likely."

"Find out anything good?"

"Indeed. Some things I found to be enlightening. Others…unsettling."

"Unsettling? How?"

Xehanort had returned to the tranquil white room to gather his thoughts only to find Xigbar was still there. The one-eyed gunslinger reported that Sora and Kairi had reconvened the way Lea and Rachel had. Before Xehanort entered he'd been watching the newest reunion on the steps of the giant's castle. He let the viewing crystal go dark after the sister offered to fix her brothers broken wrist.

Briefly Xehanort recapped his meeting with Master Bryan.

"So what exactly is 'the music in all things'? I've never heard of it before."

"Up until I met the young Master, neither had I. According to him every Heart possesses what he called a 'song'. Somehow he listened to mine during our first meeting. He claimed to have followed the sound. That is how they found their way here."

"And that somehow makes it possible to understand you _and_ key parts of the big plan? What kind of power can do-? Oh-hoho! I know that look! That kid just found himself on a very special short list didn't he?"

"It is pleasantly unusual to find what can surprise me. The unsatisfactory explanation to 'the music in all things' has indeed intrigued me. His strength and versatility in battle have won my favor. However, his fate is still undecided."

"Oh? Do tell. Vessel? Pawn? Just a toy to break?"

Xehanort didn't answer. Xigbar didn't try to get a more specific response. He knew enough of Xehanort's body language and different silences he was unlikely to get specifics. But something big was cooking, there was no denying that.

"On the subject of undecided fates," Xigbar said. "Have you made any final decisions yet?"

"I did when they came here. I knew what role I would direct each of them into. Then, I discover Riku's immunity to Darkness. He may yet be suitable for my plan, however, not in the way I had originally envisioned. Then I learn more about the sibling Masters. The girl is indeed talented in the ways of magic. Her mind is of great interest to me as well. I trust you remember in detail how she answered you earlier. Her responses were similar to the times she and I spoke in the dream realm. Then I see the skill of the brother and his unique abilities. But, as I said, the uniqueness of the overall situation has me questioning the best way to proceed."

"You'd almost have to overtake both the brother _and_ the sister. If you make only one a vessel, there'd be no leverage on the other. Not to mention what to do with Riku if his relationship with her could be a point of weakness. For either of them actually."

"Indeed. I have considered this. There is little sense in the purchase of a single bookend. The idea of a set does present a sense of appeal to me. And, if his feelings toward the sister are what we suspect, Riku could yet fall right into my hands. A distraught heart is the most malleable. Still, what is the most effective route? What would make the greatest impact?"

"Or what is the most fun."

Xehanort smirked slightly but said nothing.

"Suppose it might work to take over the brother and use Riku somehow to keep the sister in line at that point," Xigbar suggested. "But that still leaves three others."

"Unless, however unlikely, any among them accept one final offer to either stand down or join my side to avoid-."

"Total annihilation?"

" _Unnecessary trials_ for either party. In the… _spirit of fairness_ and all."

Xigbar chuckled. Unlikeliness. Absolutely.

"Any who wisely choose to step down will be spared, for now. I still have every intention to make at least one of them my newest vessel. However, _whom_ that might be continues to shift as events unfold."

"Which _kind_ of vessel?"

Again, Xehanort didn't answer. But what did that mean? 'What do you think?' or 'Haven't decided' or 'None of your business'.

"Well," Xigbar said. "If this is still going to be over soon, I best get back in the field before there are no more pawns to push around. Don't worry. I won't break anything."

Xigbar paused. But Xehanort said nothing. That was all Xigbar needed. A door of Darkness appeared and he stepped through. He was unaware of Xehanort's smile as he departed.

"Enjoy yourself, my friend. Soon you will be of greater assistance to me than ever before in the many years of our…partnership. Ironically it will be you who insures my victory. I did not tell you everything the young Master revealed to me. He knew more than I ever could have believed possible. He knew my heart does not have the strength it once did. Hindsight tells me it was overconfidence and foolish pride to believe I could put my heart through so much and there be no scars. It was indeed foolish not to sense sooner a mighty stone by the ocean will eventually lose parts of itself that can never be returned. But I can. I can restore what the waves of time and trial have taken from me.

"If I have to wait another lifetime in another form then so be it. What is a few more years when mistakes can be learned from? All I have done, all I have seen, all I have learned…who could stop me after I have been given yet another second chance? My powers and knowledge are greater now than they have ever been. There will be no mistakes this time. Nothing will slip through my net. I suppose I should thank you for my victory now, old friend. I doubt you will accept my gratitude when the time comes for you to fulfill your ultimate role."


	50. Enter The Freeshooter

"For crying out loud this is getting ridiculous!"

"Is this Xehanort's plan? Keeping us in here until we're all as old as he is?"

"I say we all attack a wall at once and put everything we've got into it to see what happens."

"You know I'd like to be the one to get us out of here but I haven't been able to see a way through yet. Whatever Xehanort did to the castle he made sure to eliminate the back doors."

"You're serious, aren't you? You said so yourself you'd been sent here _a lot_ once upon a time and you haven't come across _anything_ we could use to our advantage?"

"Well, that wins the shiny 'No-Duh!' prize, now doesn't it? Of course I haven't! I'd've _told_ you if I had."

"Now, now, children. We mustn't fight."

"I don't know, might relieve the frustration."

"Lea's right. I'm down for that idea. Besides, after sparring with Xehanort, creaming Lea's sorry butt nine ways to Thursday should be about as easy as rolling over."

"Oooooh! Buuuurn!"

"I _**am**_ Fire. I _can't_ burn. Seriously, I am surrounded by children."

With three fighters and a Dream Eater clearing away Heartless as they appeared got a lot easier. This was a blessing since they giant's castle had a decent infestation of Heartless. Seger took care of a lot of foes often before the others could respond to their appearance. No surprise after what happened to Bryan with Xehanort. The wolfs sense of protection to his master was still in high gear. Anything he could do to keep Bryan from having to fight he did. Bryan didn't really need it. Rachel's magic healed his wrist to better than new.

The mood had taken a complete one-eighty. Any tension not attributed to being in a rat maze designed by the enemy had been obliterated. Rachel and Bryan had crossed a bridge and burned it together, knowing they would never need to cross it again. The focus of the reconvening team was no longer divided. A sense of casualness and familiarity once again descended. Normality returned. Now they could continue untangling the mess ahead of them. Or at the very least try to.

"Don't you think it's a little ironic?"

"What is? Nothing up here, by the way."

"That leaves the next likeliest spot to be the treasure room. So what's ironic, Lea?"

"Think it's safe to assume Xehanort meant to throw things at us that were intended to divide or at least shake us. You and I had very invasive experiences that successfully rattled us. For a minute in that hallway I really thought my best friends were throwing me under a bus. You thought and worried the same about Bryan up until a bit ago. Before that Xehanort toys with my head to show how not impossible it was to mess with me. That being said, I'm not sorry about what I saw."

"What do you mean? What did you see?"

"Oh, right. Haven't gotten you caught up yet. Well,"

Lea recapped Bryan on the memory Xehanort had shown him before. A long time ago he and Rachel had actually crossed paths.

"You look strangely unsurprised. Maybe you didn't catch that. Should I say it again slower?"

"Yeah, Lea, I got it. But I hadn't even known your name for twenty minutes before I could tell you two were going to click in a big way."

"What?"

"I happened to hear a bit of what we now know as a Collective Heart Song between you two when Rachel showed you around the Tower for the first time."

"You had a suspicion back then?"

"Yeah. And you put cream cheese in her slippers that same night as a prank. If that wasn't a good clue as to how your friendship would end up I'm not sure what was. That and Kairi shared a very interesting theory with me a while ago."

"Theory? You mean she told you about-?"

"The crazy idea about you two being 'soul siblings'?"

"The fink!"

"Hey, don't call your gal-pal names."

"Like you're one to talk, Lea. Remember, _**she's**_ the one who said what happened at movie time was supposed to stay at movie time."

"She finked…"

Not long after the first Mark of Mastery debacle with Xehanort, Rachel, Kairi and Lea started their own weekly movie night tradition. As the group dynamics evolved those three made movie night their 'thing'. All factions of the group had a 'thing' that was their own. After a time of their crash course training, Kairi took notice of the direction Lea and Rachel's friendship had taken.

They were warriors. Yet they would prank each other like summer camp kids. This was particularly a surprise to Sora, Riku and Kairi as they had only known Lea as Axel. The gap in personality differences was considerable. Despite his unwavering loyalty to his friends and knowing when to shut up and be serious, Lea didn't need an excuse to show his mischievous and immature side. Rachel was somehow able to always find one for him. This was also a two-way street. For her fathomless kindness and unique understanding of the worlds she rarely turned down a reason not to act her age if she didn't have to. Many times Lea was just as good a reason as any.

This sparked a fancy in Kairi's mind. During one of their movie nights she'd shared it. She had a thought that perhaps they were supposed to be siblings. The thought she entertained went like this: What if Lea was supposed to be a twin but something happened to the little girl? What if, instead of going to where it was supposed to, her heart remained nearby? What if it waited? Waited for a family expecting a child but only choosing the one where it had the best chance of meeting the heart it was supposed to be born with? What if there was a deeper reason behind it their friendship? What if, deep down, he subconsciously knew he weren't supposed to be alone?

Of course it was unknown if such a thing were even possible at all, let alone if a way existed to prove it. Kairi had openly admitted it was just an idea she entertained and had no way to back it up. Granted if circumstantial evidence was viable in court she probably could have won the case. After Bryan's incident with Xehanort and hearing his Heart Song the first time, Lea stepped up to help Rachel get her head together. Same with the illusions in the hallway just a short while ago, to keep the list short. True, some people just click in ways that simply can't be picked apart and thoroughly explained. But if one were to ask Kairi, she would steadfastly stand by her theory.

" _Getting back to my point_ ," Lea said, changing the subject. "I said ironic before because actions that had to be meant to drive even a slight wedge between us have done the opposite, wouldn't you say?"

"I guess," Bryan agreed. "If that was the idea it didn't work. Unless you've got anything else you need to get off your chest," He directed at his sister. "I honestly can't think of anything that put a wedge between us now. Yeah, there are plenty of differences but that's to be expected. I may not see parts of the world the same way you do but it's not like I resent you for not agreeing with me or anything. And somehow I doubt Xehanort can find our weak link in the ongoing chocolate versus fruit desserts argument."

"Apple pie is delicious!"

"Yeah, if Xehanort can break up your duo that way then he deserves to win."

"Ala-mode with whip cream a dusting of cinnamon sugar. Nutmeg if you're daring."

"All right, now stop thinking about pie."

"He brought it up."

"You think you can be thorough in your search of this cavernous room if you're thinking about pastries?"

"Perhaps not…it does divide my focus."

"Good. Now keep looking for the door and don't be irritating."

"*Sputter!* _Irritating_? ME?! You've had a ridiculously high quota of daily irritating since the day I met you! And you seem to work to fulfill it with unnecessary enthusiasm."

"Sorry, did you say something? You'll have to speak up. I can't hear you from all the way down there."

"Don't make fun of my height!"

"What height? Get some height and I'll make fun of it."

"Go eat a sandwich. You look like a pipe cleaner with eyes!"

"I've heard snappier comments from a bowl of Rice Crispies."

"I think the warranty on your sense of humor curled up and died a long time ago."

"Hey, I'm a _highly trained_ Keyblade warrior, I never once claimed to be a comedian."

"Highly trained? Ha! Only highly trained by the standards of sea monkeys!"

"I'd say I might worry about you strangling me but I don't think you can reach that high."

"You're on the fast track to getting lobotomized, _pal_!"

"Do you two hens always peck at each other like this?"

A new voice added to the bicker made the three key bearers jump. Seger, not liking to be startled, _ever_ , immediately set his mane on fire and bared his fangs. On the seat of a large gold chair of the giant's treasure room sat Xigbar. He had one leg drawn up with one elbow hooked over his knee and looking incredulously between Rachel and Lea. He looked like he had honestly no idea what he was looking at.

"Great, the bad penny returns," Lea said dryly.

"What was _**that**_?"

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you genuinely perplexed before."

"I think I've got a right. That display was…speechlessness is not a characteristic I'm familiar with. I really don't like it."

"Good to hear. It's healthy to expand beyond the comfort zone." Rachel said.

" _You_ I still want to figure out. And after that…that…yeah. Let's just say I'm curious. Speaking of curious what is up with him?"

Like the others, Bryan stopped where he'd been searching for the door when Xigbar made his presence known. Bryan stood with his back to Rachel and Lea and half-turned to Xigbar. His eyes were rolled up pretty high while rubbing his temples with his pointer and middle fingers. Since the initial startle he'd been like this.

"Bryan, what's wrong?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"This is so weird…" Bryan opened his eyes wide and blinked rapidly, like when you're really tired and trying to stay awake. "How did you get here? You're so noisy."

Xigbar raised an eyebrow. "Noisy? I'm good at what I do, kid. There's no way you heard me come in." He sounded offended.

"So weird…"

"What is?" Lea asked.

"He's got _two_ unique songs," Bryan hadn't stopped rubbing his temples. "Neither are great but together is…yeah, not sure what to call it. Being in the same room as Xehanort must've opened a channel in my head or something. I can hear his song easier now than I did in the entrance hall. I knew Sora said you harbor a piece of Xehanort's heart alongside your own but…this sounds so weird. Can you leave so my head can stop hurting?"

"This isn't going at all the way I thought it would."

"Then let's get you back on track," Lea said a little rudely. "You tell us why you're here so we can tell you to get lost and everybody goes along their way. See? Easy fix."

Xigbar shook his head. "Geesh, and to think I volunteered for this."

"To make sure we're enjoying our stay? What a guy. Gotta love a selfless person." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Guess I'd better cut to the chase then. Not even the banter is what I had hoped for." Xigbar stood up and leaned against the support post for the thrones' arm rest. "Seems like a waste of time to be saying this but I'm supposed to offer you all the chance to stand down or switch sides. The boom is going to drop soon and the betting windows are closing."

"Wow, we really must have knocked you off your game if you've gotten to the point in two sentences."

"This is getting less and less fun by the second. Fine. Yeah, consider this the last call. I don't think Xehanort even cares if you change sides or agree with him so long as you stand down. If you do decide to change loyalties than that'll just make things easier for everyone, especially you. Even the most irritating among you have skills Xehanort finds favorable. Against the better judgement of others,"

Xigbar cast a disgusted look at Lea. Lea responded with his best innocent 'who, me?' face.

"So that's it," He continued, honestly sounding bored now. "Jump ship and guarantee you'll not only see tomorrow but the dawn of a new world or make peace with imminent demise."

"Really?" Rachel said. "You've already given me this-well, a less eloquent version of this speech and I've already given you my answer. And after what Xehanort's done to Bryan and Lea, probably also to Sora, Riku, and Kairi-,"

"Not to mention the worlds as a whole long before all this," Bryan added, still massaging his head. He'd only been half-listening to Xigbar talking the entire time.

"Exactly. That sounds like a beach bully asking to be best friends with the kid he just trampled all over their sand castle."

"It's not me sayin' it." Xigbar shrugged. "If we can get passed our differences and embrace this power of friendship that you guys stand by so strongly it'll go by a lot easier for everybody." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "From what I've seen and heard about you two Masters you'd certainly be an interesting pair to have on our side. Even though he's an idiot even Flamsilocks is good in a fight. Though, personally," Xigbar narrowed his eye at Lea. "I'd rather swim through hot garbage than shake hands with a mutation like you."

"I might be insulted by that if I held your opinion in any regard whatsoever."

"That sounds like a Rachel-ism," Bryan said.

Lea lobbed his head back and dropped his shoulders. "It does…"

"Haha! I am infecting you slowly!"

"And I thought having Xehanort getting in my head was bad. This is worse."

"Oh enough already!" Xigbar said impatiently. "Since your answer is no then there's no need to drag this out any longer."

Xigbar moved to the center of the throne seat. His Arrowgun weapons appeared in each hand.

"I say we turn this around. What do you think, kiddos? Let's have one last dance."


	51. Meanwhile

Meanwhile

Quite possibly the only thing harder than surviving the lions' den is being left behind to wait for survivors. This was so for the friends and mentors back at the Mysterious Tower. What else could be done? Yes, everyone understood why it had to be this way. All of the active warriors going out to fight Xehanort might provide all the firepower they needed. But there was still the problem of putting all their figurative eggs in one basket. No one wanted to think about what they'd have to do if the key bearers weren't successful. This was largely because they didn't want to think about what failure would likely mean. Donald and Goofy were too sad and worried to think straight for quite some time. Theirs was not a solitary reaction. Snapping out of it quickly so to plan the next move was the trick. Some snapped out of it quicker than others.

Tatania the Tower Cat hadn't been seen for hours. Around dusk Fauna went to look for her. Turns out the long-hair hadn't moved from the same spot all day. She sat looking up at the sky; squeaking occasionally. Her meow was small and croaky. Had she been crying for Rachel since she left that morning? Tatania didn't have the strength to resist Fauna picking her up and taking her inside.

Merlin had returned to Radiant Garden. Leon would need to know everything that had happened so he would know what to expect. The city could be prepared if it needed to be if such preparations were taken quickly. No one would be sore if big-gun preparations ended up being a false alarm.

When it was determined there was nothing more they could do at the Tower, Mickey and the others returned to Disney Castle. Even though the location had changed it did nothing to change the overall mood. Everyone would have to prepare themselves not only for the worst-case scenario but what would need to be done should the worst-case scenario come to pass. Even unwavering faith and confidence in their friends' teamwork and abilities wasn't enough to make all the worry go away. Master Yen Sid had been right. Steadfast faith and confidence were wonderful, but it didn't guarantee a battle ending in your favor. Currently the greatest battle Mickey, Donald, Goofy and the rest were fighting was the war of Optimism VS Realism.

The natural spring Jiminy had in his step was nowhere to be found when he too returned to Disney Castle. It didn't last long though. He'd gone back to his little house in the castle library to try and clear his thoughts first.

He may not have been more than a scribe but he had been with Sora, Donald and Goofy since the beginning. Even during some of the most brutal fights he had been hunkered down inside Sora's hood. He had seen the damage Xehanort's schemes had caused. But he had also seen how troubled times brought people together. So many extraordinary people who never once gave up despite having the right considering the circumstances. They had encountered so many different people with different problems and yet they always managed to make the right choice. Like Aladdin. He could have used his last wish to have the woman he loved brought back to him safely and immediately. Even though Genie insisted it would be fine to use his wish that way, Aladdin couldn't break a promise. Jiminy had admired the way he valued a promise, even if it was at his own expense. So, naturally, after several years of adventures to be suddenly on the sidelines felt strange, even if he wouldn't have been fighting anyway.

But no sooner had Jiminy sat down at his writing desk did he realize something. He was _still_ the royal scribe. He honestly hadn't written much since Xehanort interfered with the first Mark of Mastery. But what was happening _now_ was certainly worth noting. And so was an entry for what had happened in between. He still had an important job. He'd been negligent of his duties but would see to it that was rectified immediately. That is where Jiminy decided to keep his focus. The journal entries would be finished by the time Sora and the others returned. When they did, he could add their account of the events that led to their victory. That wasn't all.

Jiminy took his journal from its place on the shelf. After he did, he gave an affectionate pat on the spine of another book just a few spaces away from it. The remaining princesses and their friends and sweethearts were under his care as well. This mission had to be a success so Rachel could retrieve her book and send them home. But even if…even if the unthinkable should come to pass Jiminy would do all that he was capable of to keep them out of Xehanort's hands.

Jiminy gave the book another pat. "Now don't you worry. We'll have you back where you belong before you know it. You'll see. I'll betcha anything everyone will come back safe and sound in a few days at the most."

Heart swelling with confidence and a rekindled sense of purpose Jiminy sat down at his desk again, got his best pen and began to write.

* * *

Some time after Jiminy had completed his entries for the Mark of Mastery to his satisfaction, he'd asked King Mickey if he could accompany him to the Mysterious Tower. The cricket conscious had waited patiently for Mickey and Yen Sid to finish their discussion about how to proceed before speaking to the Sorcerer himself. Jiminy relayed why he wished to completely update the journal. He knew he wasn't a key player when it came to fighting monsters of thwarting bad guys. But the journal was important to him. The events needed to be chronicled. There needed to be record somewhere.

Master Yen Sid understood the importance of one neat aspect in a time of turmoil. If control can be maintained for even the smallest or seemingly insignificant things then the mind has an anchor amid the chaos. As potentially dire the situation, Yen Sid also needed one neat aspect. So, he agreed to sit down with Jiminy and regale him with additional details of the Mark of Mastery as well as the crash course training period that followed.

The entries were almost caught up when a sudden movement in the corner of the room, followed by a flicker of light startled them both. The Dream Eaters had been scattered throughout the Tower and its grounds. The wolf and the unicorn paced anxiously wherever they went. The whale sulked. She hovered slowly and without purpose up and down the staircases. The snake had coiled up in the corner of Master Yen Sid's study and hadn't moved. The only thing that broke their stupor was when Seger suddenly vanished. When word got around that the Spirit had been summoned, no one knew exactly what to think. Had Bryan called the fire wolf out of terrible need? But if it was because of a battle, why hadn't the others been called too? That probably wasn't the reason then.

After White vanished Yen Sid went to see if the other two remained. They had. That only added to the puzzlement. Why had only Bryan summoned his Spirit beasts? And why hours apart? The absence of answers seldom stops the flow of questions. Yen Sid would report that about an hour later both Fantasia and Jewel also vanished within a minute of each other.

It was about that time Jiminy decided it best to wrap up and try and get some rest. He had doubts as to exactly how much rest he could get under the circumstances. Little voices of guilt began to whisper upon returning to Disney Castle. They got a little rude when Jiminy put the journal back on its shelf, hung up his hat and kicked off his shoes. They turned into nasty hisses when he sat back comfortably in his armchair. It was all Jiminy could do to silence them. Normalcy. Domestic activities. Comfort. All are succulent morsels Guilt loves to chew on when a crisis is at hand. So, yes, he did feel a little guilty when he settled down for a nap. That was partly why he chose his chair instead of his bed. Going so far as indulging in the warm embrace of your own covers and the gentle kiss of your pillow while your friends were off facing unthinkable dangers would have been crossing a line. But at the same time he knew rest was necessary. Worry is a type of stress. Stress is draining. Being drained mentally and emotionally can incapacitate just as much as physical injury. He would be of no good to anyone then. He hadn't taken the time to check, but Jiminy certainly hoped Mickey and the others would realize this too and would at least take shifts planning the next move should the worst happen.

* * *

The library was already lit when the cricket scribe awoke. But that alone didn't tell what time it was. Jiminy stretched in his chair. How long had he been asleep? Long enough to feel refreshed. That was good. Maybe he could contribute ideas to the cause with a clearer head. Wait, what if someone already had a stroke of genius? He'd need to find out right away! With great haste Jiminy put on his shoes and smoothed out the wrinkles of his jacket before exiting the library.

But…nothing yet.

Jiminy had found almost everyone but there was no news apart from both of Rachel's Dream Eaters had been summoned at about the same time. That wasn't exactly helpful news as there could be any number of reasons why the spirits could be called.

Nobody really looked their best but it was clear who had gotten rest or who hadn't. Jiminy hadn't asked for the time or looked for a clock. There was no real point or benefit to knowing how long he'd been asleep or the temptation of looking at the time every few minutes. That wouldn't do anything for the anxiety he was, so far, successful at keeping to a minimum. This wasn't the time to count the minutes either. In the event the key bearers couldn't defeat Xehanort, or, the unthinkable, not come home there would have to be something in place to keep Xehanort from jumping right through to his ultimate goal. To that end, Jiminy put on his thinking cap and walked the castle halls (along the side of course to avoid getting stepped on by accident). Maybe an idea would fall loose if he was moving.

After a while Jiminy snapped out of his daze of deep thinking. Exactly what snapped him back to clarity was unknown. The location was interesting though. He'd stopped just before the doors to the throne room. Maybe someone was inside. Per the norm the small door hidden within the gigantic one opened when he knocked. It was easy in the vastness to see the throne room was empty. Oh well, it was a-wait. Something was different. It was hard to tell exactly what since Jiminy was very small in a very large room. It didn't seem like a bad something but curiosity had been peaked so he went to investigate. After making it halfway Jiminy discovered what the off-ness was. The throne itself was off-center. That was odd. The only reason it would be that way-the Cornerstone of Light! But who had gone down to the chamber? And why? Only one way to find out.

"Phew! I'm really getting my exercise today," Jiminy panted after having jumped the rest of the length of the throne room.

But that wasn't all. There were still a fair amount of stairs left to the Cornerstone.

"Oh! Hello there, your majesty."

Queen Minnie jumped a little.

"So sorry, your majesty. I didn't mean to startle you."

"That is all right, Jiminy. I was lost in thought and I didn't hear you come in."

"What brings you down here? Is there something wrong with the Cornerstone?"

Minnie shook her head. "No. The Cornerstone is fine. I just needed to find a quiet place to think. Being so close to such beautiful power and protection has helped to keep my mind at ease."

"I understand. We all need a little bit of that."

"But…even then…"

"What is it, your majesty?"

Minnie sighed. "I keep thinking about the safety the Cornerstone provides. I would be happy to open this castle as sanctuary from Xehanort's evil. And, who knows? Maybe there are other artifacts or places of protection that powerful Darkness cannot invade. It would make sense the Cornerstone isn't the _only_ one of its kind, wouldn't it? If…if the worst should happen, I would sleep much easier knowing there are other sanctuaries of Light out there to keep people safe from the Darkness. Only…I'm just not sure how to make it happen."

"Your majesty, that is a beautiful idea. Have you discussed it with anyone else yet? The King, Master Yen Sid, Merlin, any of them might know of exactly what you're thinking of. Maybe they don't even realize they know it because of what all's being going on."

Yes, I have thought of that too."

"Then, if I might ask, why haven't you?"

"I will. I just also worry."

"About what?"

"The Cornerstone is powerful. It keeps the shadows of evil away. Yet, by complete accident Pete discovered a door to the past."

"I remember. But Sora, Donald and Goofy took care of that. Nothing bad happened in the future because no problem happened in the past."

"And for that I am most thankful. However, the fact still remains Pete _had_ an opportunity to try and steal it. But what are the chances of a portal to the past would open where Pete could find it? _And_ open to a time _and_ place he could cause the most harm? Of all forms of attack, who would have thought of something like that? Let alone how to prepare for it? I suppose…I suppose thinking about the unknown possibilities is a bit overwhelming. Rationally I know it impossible to anticipate and prepare for every possible thing that could go wrong. But with so much at stake…I just worry. Then I feel terrible for not having complete faith in Sora and the others."

"I've felt the very same. I'm sure everyone else has too. As much as I don't like catching myself having doomsday thoughts I think it is to be expected, considering. I guess…I guess we can look at it like this; storm clouds are coming our way. It isn't wrong to stock up on umbrellas and raincoats to be prepared. You will hope the storm changes course, and it just might. If it doesn't, then you're ready for it. If it doesn't, well, then you're just a bit more ready for the next one. Please try not to worry, your majesty. Why don't we go back up and talk to King Mickey about what you said before? Maybe there are ways to establish safe havens across the worlds. It's at least a step forward."

"You're right, Jiminy. I agree. And thank you. I do feel much better now."

* * *

King Mickey had no answers to Minnie's inquiry. But he couldn't deny that perhaps Yen Sid, Merlin or maybe even one of the fairies could have a potential answer. After all, it wasn't uncommon for even great minds to get tunnel vision and overlook the obvious. Mickey sent a message to the Mysterious Tower then asked for a private word with Minnie.

Jiminy resumed wandering the halls, accompanied only to his own thoughts. Had he, Sora, Donald and Goofy ever come across anyone or anything that could create a sanctuary against the Darkness like Minnie suggested? Deep Jungle didn't have much by ways of the magic or anything similar so that would seem an unlikely place to look. Could the gods of Olympus combine their powers to create and maintain barriers against the Darkness? King Triton used his magic trident to keep the Heartless out of the palace. But was it powerful enough to shield the entire city? What sorts of limits did Genie's magic have? All he ever said was a wish couldn't include life, death or love. Agrabah would be safe if that was the case.

Then Jiminy's mind wandered again. Where exactly had Xehanort been hiding? Was it in fact a world? Or one of those pocket dimensions Merlin had mentioned? Or maybe a fortress in the lanes between? Bryan hadn't given any specifics when he announced he could follow the sound of Xehanort's Heart Song. So many questions. Well, at least that one would have an easy answer once the key bearers returned. There it was! Absolute positive thinking! Only to be interrupted with a jolt of cold shock.

For the most part Jiminy had been wandering the castle halls with his mind only half-alert to the world around him. Something disappearing around the corner down the hall snapped him back to full attention. Im-impossible! How could that have been-? With all the speed he could muster Jiminy sprinted and hopped down the hall. Skidding to a stop at the corner, the cricket scribe froze in panic and alarm.

It was Pete!


	52. Problem

B-but how! Put wasn't supposed to be _able_ to get in the castle, right? And why was he here? The last time he was here Maleficent had captured Minnie and demanded Mickey hand over the data to all the worlds. Had he come back alone to steal it for Maleficent? Presently Pete was slinking down the hallways looking around for passerbys.

Jiminy had to get help. Whatever Pete was up to it couldn't be good. Never was. But where was he going? Jiminy obviously couldn't move comparatively fast. Neither could his loudest shout carry very far. Calling for help would more likely get Pete's attention first. Since he wasn't exactly threatening Pete would be more apt to send a Heartless after him and go about his search. Search to _**where**_? If Jiminy left to look for someone, he might lose Pete. Without a clue to where the troublemaker was going, how could he send help to cut him off? Hesitantly Jiminy decided to follow. The more he could learn the better. And he could call to anyone Pete managed to slink passed to sound the alarm if he found any-huh?

Why was-? This was the most direct route to the library. What would he want in there? Surely he couldn't expect world data to be recorded in a book anyone in the castle could have access to. Or was the scoundrel getting so desperate he thought there might be a secret room or something that could be unlocked with a hidden book switch? There was of course the possibility he'd just gotten turned around.

Nope. Pete's not-so-inconspicuous tiptoes went directly for the library doors. The aloof villain cracked the doors open just a hair and put his eye to the gap. Acting fast, Jiminy came up behind Pete and slipped through the gap unseen. And not a moment too soon. No one must have been in the library since Pete barged in like he owned it. Rats! And he closed the doors completely too. If the door was open even a little, Jiminy could have kept watch for someone to flag down.

"Hmm, uh, right. We're here." Pete said in a hushed voice.

"About time too! Do not dawdle, you fool! Find it quickly!"

"I know! I'm lookin'! I'm lookin'!"

Jiminy couldn't believe it. That was Maleficent's voice! But she for sure couldn't enter the castle. So how-? Just then Pete took something out of his pocket and placed it on the table. It was a black orb. No sooner had he put it down greens and dark violets swirled with the black.

"Be swift!" Maleficent's voice barked from the orb.

So that's how. She wasn't exactly in the castle. That orb was just a way for her to communicate with Pete. No doubt she didn't trust him to accomplish his mission without supervision.

"I am!" Pete defended. "See? It's right here. Not hard to find at all."

Find? That wasn't good. But what could they possibly-?

 _ **MY HOUSE?!**_

Jiminy clamped both hands over his mouth. It had taken all the willpower he had not to make that exclamation out loud. B-but why? _WHY_? What on earth could he possibly have Maleficent and Pete would want? The dark fairy wanted the power to rule all worlds. Jiminy had no special abilities or artifacts that could aid her endeavor. What or who could tip her off that he might? Yet Pete lifted the entire house off the shelf and brought it over to the table. He shook it twice and peaked into a few of the windows.

"Nope. Doesn't look like de little bug is home."

"That is of no consequence. Search faster!" Maleficents' voice snapped.

So it wasn't Jiminy himself they were looking for.

"Heeeh, um, hmm. Now how to get dis darn thing open? Oh well. The ol' fashion way always works."

Confusion slipped straight through to horror. Using his large fist like a mallet, Pete smashed the side of Jiminy's house. With the structural integrity compromised the brute was able to wedge his thumbs in the crushed wall and pull it apart like breaking an egg. Yet Jiminy could say and do nothing. As much as he wanted to demand at the top of his voice Pete get his villainous mitts off his home he knew there was nothing he could do. Bringing attention to himself would only bring trouble.

"Be quiet you fool! We've come this far without a blunder on your part, do _not_ ruin everything now!"

"Dat _was_ me being quiet!" Pete defended. "Um, let's see here. Where-? Aha! Here it is! The pipsqueaks' journal!"

Within the span of a blink Jiminy's mortification at witnessing the destruction of his home switched to bewilderment in its purest form. The…journal? _**Why**_ would the evilest of evil witches want his journal? What did she think he'd written that could be useful to her? It wasn't like he'd logged in explicit detail the weaknesses of Sora, Donald and Goofy. So what would make her think it was special? That aside, _Pete was stealing his journal_! He was _not_ going to stand for that!

"Good. Now get moving. Before those fools realize you're here. What are you doing now? Enough wasting time."

"Uh, Maleficent? Der's Somethin' about dis one too."

"What are you talking about?"

"Der's somethin' about dis book too. Can't exactly say what but I-."

"Then take it too! It will not matter if it is nothing but only if you don't get caught because if it!"

"I'm going!"

Pete put the orb back in his pocket. As he made his way to the door, he held the tiny book to his eye to inspect it. Jiminy didn't need to get a good look to know exactly what Pete had picked up. Invisible hands covered him in a blanket of ice as his heart plummeted to the floor. It was Rachel's magic book! Pete had his journal _and_ the princesses!

Again, it took all the willpower Jiminy had not to shout out and demand Pete put those back where he found them. But if there was one bit of fortune to be had it was Pete obviously had no idea what exactly he'd taken, only that it had a unique aura.

The paunchy villain took a quick peek down both ends of the hallway and then booked it without closing the library doors. He wasn't as careful about tip-toeing this time but still stopped cautiously at the end of every corridor. Jiminy could barely keep up. But Lady Luck does occasionally drop cricket-sized crumbs. Pete stopped at a T in the hallway much longer than before. Jiminy closed the distance pretty well before Pete continued on. As soon as he rounded the corner he saw what Pete had been waiting for. A group of brooms marched single file down the hallway in the opposite direction of Pete. Jiminy couldn't wait any longer.

"Hey! Down there! Help! It's Pete! Pete is in the castle!"

The brooms turned, alerted to the shouting. Pete had taken off but they had seen him and followed suit. Jiminy hopped as high as he could to make sure the brooms had seen him too. One paused as it ran by and Jiminy leapt onto its twiggy shoulder. The broom squad took off after Pete.

"Eugh! I don't have time for dis!" Pete grunted.

Four Shadow Heartless rose up from the floor. But that wasn't going to stop the brooms. The first two leading the squad took action. The first broom grabbed the second by the end of its handle and swatted the Shadow hard in the face. As soon as the second broom righted itself and did the same with the first broom. The Heartless weren't sure what to make of the brooms. Pete may have been summoned them to fight but the brooms didn't have hearts in the traditional sense.

The chase continued. Two brooms broke off down the first hallways they came to. If they split up they'd have a better chance of finding someone to alert. And it worked. Within minutes the sounds of hurried footsteps echoed throughout the castle hallways. Good. But even then Jiminy worried. There was nothing keeping Pete from opening a dark gate and vanishing to who-knew-where.


	53. With the Prize

Far beyond the grounds of the castle and before the limits of Disney Town the tubby villain finally panted to a stop. A tall woman with a raven perched on her arm waited for him. Upon his approach the bird turned in his direction but the woman did not.

"Typical," She huffed. "And to think I'd begun to believe you could pull this off."

Pete tried to comment to his defense but was still wheezing too hard to manage it. He did pull out the two tiny books from his pocket and offer them to her. Right away a hazy green light surrounded both and they floated before her.

"Such a common, unassuming little thing," Maleficent said mostly to herself. She waved her hand over both books. Black sparkles glittered over both of them for a split second before fading. "Well, well, well, what have we here? It would seem your instincts were correct. This book also has a unique power about it as well. Curious."

"So ye tink, *cough* tink one of dem's the, phew, the Book of Prophesy?"

"It is a possibility. Your clumsiness will be overlooked entirely if one of them is. If they are not, whatever the power I sense is may still be useful."

"Don't, *pant* don't ye t'ink we should gets ourselves outta here before, phew, dem bozos come lookin' fer-."

"Be quiet. You worry too much. What would we have to fear should this endeavor prove to be exactly what I suspect it might be?"

"But whaddif somehow we were wrong and it's not even worth de time teh recycle?"

"I hope you are not implying I need fear that fool king and his jesters?"

"Eh? No! No, no, no, of course not! It's just, what if-?

"Stop your sniveling. Keep watch. Now I shall get to work."


	54. Unexpected Defense

"There they are!"

Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy riding on Goofy's hat were the first to pursue Pete beyond the castle grounds. Jiminy had told them everything on the way, even the importance of Rachel's magic book and all that he'd overheard Pete say. Not one of them was the least bit surprised to discover him in Maleficent's company. The stolen books floated before her; held in black flame. The story journal had been returned to its normal size. For the moment at least that seemed to be the one she had her focus on.

"Stop right there!" Donald demanded. "Give those back and get outta here!"

Pete turned as they neared.

"Doh! I knew dey'd catch up if we stuck around here. We can still make a break fer it. Let's go!"

"Quiet," Maleficent ordered. "Flee if you must. I do not fear the challenge of the little king and his lackeys." She turned her head to Donald. "As to your demand, I will gladly return the cricket's journal and perhaps this tome and take my leave should neither be what I seek."

"What could you want with my journal?!" Jiminy demanded.

" _Want_? Nothing. I have no time for the useless drivel of a foolish child's adventures."

" _Useless drivel_?!"

"It is the book itself that interests me. Same goes for this one."

All the while dark magic probed at the books, trying to find even the smallest crack that could be widened to reveal any secrets they contained.

Mickey stepped forward.

"Maleficent, you know you're not welcome here. And you knew you will be met with force if you try to stay or cause trouble. So why? Why would you risk a fight over a couple of journals? You've already said you're not interested in what's written inside."

"Because the reward would outweigh the risk entirely if this is what I suspect it might. Even if it isn't, this second book is most interesting. Where does such an insignificant insect come upon such a tome?"

" _ **Insig**_ -? _Insect_?!"

"Unlike his chronicles of 'heroic' exploits, this book seems to have a strong will not to open for me. I may have to take it anyway, even if it isn't what I am looking for."

"Well go look someplace else!" Goofy commanded. "Jiminy ain't got nothing you want!"

"So give it back and stop being such a bully!" Donald continued.

Pete laughed heartily. "You chowderheads ain't got no idea what yeh mighda had wit ya de whole time! Especially if bugboy's journal is in fact de Book of Prophesy!"

"The what?" Jiminy asked, quite bewildered.

"Be silent you fool!"

"Book of Prophesy?" Goofy scratched his head. "But I thought that was only an old legend."

"A legend not many know about anymore," Mickey confirmed. "What would make you even think it survived? No one knows what happened to it after the Keyblade War. No one knows what it looks like or what exactly it contains or what it can do. No one even knows how much time has passed since then. Those chances are pretty slim-."

Slim but not impossible. Master Yen Sid had told Mickey of at least one other surviving relic from the Keyblade War. If the story was to be believed, Master Rachel and Bryan's Keyblade, No Shortcuts, was a veteran of that time. Once wielded by a deserter, No Shortcuts was left trapped and alone outside the city limits of what would one day be known as Radiant Garden. Maybe the Book of Prophesy still around wasn't that farfetched after all. Still, why did Maleficent suspect Jiminy's journal to be the book?

According to ancient legends, the Book of Prophesy was not only a powerful artifact from the time before the Keyblade War, but was capable of transcribing and even conjuring future events. Another incredible facet to the legend claimed the book could create entire worlds filled with beings and powers that did not yet exist. But where did fact and fiction overlap? Maleficent would of course bet on even a long shot if it meant ultimate power.

If the Book of Prophesies still existed, you wouldn't have to go out on a far limb to suspect after so long the book could have been disguised or maybe even disguised itself. Though it did seem a bit of a stretch that of all the millions of books that existed on all of the worlds the most important of them all just so happened to end up in the hand of a cricket conscience who also just happened to be on the good guys side.

"Enough of this!" Maleficent said. "Take care of them!" She ordered Pete as well as the two dozen Gargoyles and Air Pirates she'd just summoned.

"Wit pleasure," Pete said nastily. He also called five Large Bodies and a squadron of Soldiers.

"That's not gonna scare us!" Donald cried, drawing his wand. "Let's go get 'em!"

And they did. As soon as Goofy charged in with his shield, Jiminy jumped off and then under the safety of a nearby bush. After all their experience fighting Heartless all foes went down easily and fairly quickly. But that only encouraged not only the calling of more Heartless but also stronger ones. Jiminy's stomach was tied in tight knots. No Heartless had paid any attention to him but he'd been watching Maleficent. Rachel's book and his journal were engulfed in flames of black magic. Right now he knew she wouldn't destroy his journal unless the probing magic discovered there was nothing of value about it. But what made him feel sick was thinking of the Princesses of Heart. Good news: The protection spells successfully masked their Light Maleficent had no idea what she had. Otherwise she would have most likely commented on her discovery by now. That assurance only eased Jiminy's mind a little. The principle is what made him feel so bad. Rachel had entrusted her beloved story world to him. He was supposed to be its keeper. Yet here it was, in the hands of public enemy number two. And there wasn't anything he could do to stop her. Then-

Flashing green flames and short sparks of black lightning violently attacked Rachel's book. The book began to shudder terribly in response. Was it the protection spells being challenged that did that? Or could…the book feel pain? All reports came in strong that Rachel poured her heart into her little world. Was it possible that the book itself had a heart of sorts? Love is what can make common trinkets and treasures. Maybe that is what Pete and Maleficent sensed about the books, only mistaking it for some kind of unknown power.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow. "Curious," She muttered. "Something this guarded must hold secrets to great power."

The dark witch ran her fingertips slowly down the cover, trailing an eruption of pale green light. The shuddering got worse.

"That does it! You put that down _right now_!"

Jiminy couldn't just sit by any longer. Rationally he knew he wouldn't be able to do much. Yet at the same time he was incapable of doing nothing.

"That book is very special to a friend of mine! I'm supposed to take care of it so you take your-your-your nasty witch hands off of it!"

Maleficent looked down in response to the shouting, only to turn away again with a mocking cackle. Jiminy took off his jacket and threw his hat to the ground. The last time he was this angry a snotty kid had called him a grasshopper. He had no idea what he was doing. He had no idea what he was feeling. But it filled him from the core outward. Honestly, it scared him a little but he couldn't back down.

"Don't you ignore me! I'm responsible for that!" Jiminy marched angrily toward Maleficent. He picked up a stick (I say 'stick' to be kind. It was hardly a twigs little brother) and threw every pebble he came upon with all his strength. "I promised I'd keep it safe! I'm not about to let that promise be broken by the likes of you! I won't! **I WON'T**!"

A sudden flash of light caught the attention of everyone present, including Heartless. While Jiminy had been shouting, gold light etched its way down the edge of every page until everything but the cover glowed. Then, without the slightest clue of forewarning, the story book snapped open, light radiated from the open pages.

"NO!" Jiminy, Mickey, Donald and Goofy shouted together when they saw what happened.

Maleficent smiled faded when she realized the book opening was not of her doing. The book pulsed with magic. The dark magic from her spells faded. Jiminy's journal was released and fell to the ground. Maleficent took a step back. Not a moment too soon either. A huge mass of what looked like molten gold erupted out of the opened pages and high over Maleficent's head and landed at the edge of the battlefield. Two more followed almost immediately after. The second and third weren't as big as the first but still large. A much smaller fourth and final also came out of the book. Afterward the book settled down, floating serenely in the air with a gentle light glowing around it.

As the golden light hit the ground it seemed to rapidly evaporate to reveal-

"What in the name of an old salt's stern just happened!?"

"Huh?"

Pete and Maleficent looked just as surprised as Mickey and the others.

Two young buccaneers stood where the gold vanished. They looked the most bewildered of them all. Apart from their dark hairstyles and one had five o' clock shadow they were the perfect mirror image of each other. The only other difference was one had green eyes and the other had blue. They both stood defensively with their weapons drawn. These were werewolf and vampire twins, Elliot and Killian Craven respectively.

Behind them was far more gruesome character. A horse-sized zombie-dragon shook its thin body to get its bearings. This was Harliolious (Harli for short), the dracolich. Afraid of his own death the dragon made a pact with a necromancer to carry on with an un-life until he was ready to move on permanently. A dracolich typically gets stronger the longer it is undead, even though it literally loses parts of itself in the meantime.

"You're from the story!" Donald exclaimed, pointing in alarm and awe.

The twins looked over the trio but didn't drop their defensive stances.

"You…you three are-."

"Mickey, Donald and Goofy, right?"

"Yeah, we are," Goofy answered. "But how'd'ja know that?"

"We can talk about that later," Mickey interrupted. He pointed to Pete, Maleficent and the Heartless. "They've taken your story home and Jiminy's journal. They are not welcome here. Will you help us fight?"

"Of course, but,"

"Jiminy? As in-?"

"Jiminy Cricket?"

"Wait, you know him too?"

"Well, yeah."

"He's the one R-."

"Enough!" Maleficent shouted. "I don't know what this power is but I intend to find out and claim it. Heartless!"

The battles resumed in the full force with its new players. Even Maleficent was forced to raise a combative hand when the dracolich charged to fight her.

Jiminy stood back, staring awestruck between the glowing book and the characters that had come from within. How had that happened? And how could he get the book back? Nothing was really stopping Maleficent from deciding she'd had enough with it all, grab the books and vanish. Would it come to him if he ordered it to? Before he could consider it further, something warm blew by him from behind. Warm air. Warm air that went by in short bursts. Short bursts…like…breathing. Slowly Jiminy turned around and was immediately met with the gaze of two large glistening grey eyes. It was…a cat? A big fluffy Maine coon with a grey calico coat. What on earth was it doing-?

 _Are you Jiminy Cricket?_

Okay, that wasn't expected. He heard the words but they were in his head.

"I-I am. But how do you know-?"

 _I will tell you all as quickly as I can. Climb on my back. I will keep you safe._

She lowered herself. There was something trustworthy about the she-cat's voice. Without further questions Jiminy climbed the thick fur and hung on tight at the base of her neck. Once secure the large feline sprung forward then leapt into the air. Only she didn't come back down. Jiminy turned around. She had wings! Not only that but also a lovely cluster of gold peacock-like tail feathers. The golden feathers matched the yellow tabby fur of her haunches, back legs and underbelly.

"As I live and breathe…" Jiminy whispered.

 _I know who you are, Jiminy Cricket. Everyone knows of you. My lady Rachel made sure everyone knew of you._

"So you are from the book too. But what…what are you-?"

 _My name is Honey. I was the very first being of imagination brought to life within the story world. I was inspired by my lady's own kitten at the time. We owe you our thanks._

"Thanks? For what? What have I done?"

 _My home was under attack. Spells protect it but it was on your word the book was able to defend itself._

"On my word?"

 _When you told the witch you would not let her defile your honor as the books keeper. Your defense became our defense. Other than my lady you are the only other person in all the worlds who may open the book. But that doesn't mean the dark fairy could into break any of the protective spells with time. Imagine her persistence if she discovered the sacred lights that reside within._

"Gosh…I never would've guessed, _I_ made this possible?

 _I do not know how, but yes. Be sure to hold on now. I need to gather light._

"Gather? Whoa!

Honey beat her wings and soared upward quickly. She circled high above the battlefield. Her golden tail fanned wide. Jiminy turned to see what she was doing. The dark blue and violet eyes of her feather tips shimmered in the sunlight before turning silver and glittering like powdered diamonds.

"Well I'll be," Jiminy said in awe. "What was that?"

 _My feathers transform sunlight into magic. I just captured sunlight and turned it into moonlight._

"Moonlight? Why moonlight?"

 _Elliot is a werewolf. I'm sure he could use this._

Honey circled, preparing to dive. Before she could a shadow briefly paused over them then,

 _ **Rrrrrraaaaayyywwkk!**_

A black featured mass swooped in and attacked. Honey hissed and twisted away from the assailant. It was Maleficent's raven, Diablo. The ebony bird screeched. Honey spat.

 _Hold on tight, little friend!_

They circled once then dove at one another, claws and fangs bared for the attack. Hold on, no kidding. Jiminy ducked as low as he could into the thick fur and still breathe. Naturally he wanted to know what was going on. However, that was a bit challenging with how quickly Honey maneuvered in the air. Most of the aerial battle was a blur of color and sounds of angry opponents. Jiminy couldn't make heads or tails of most of it. And then,

 _We're diving! Don't let go!_

Jiminy's eyes watered as Honey made a sharp nosedive. He turned around as far as he dared. Diablo was right behind them.

"He's gaining!"

 _I know. Trust me, little friend. But this may get rough._

The ground neared ahead and the menacing bird neared from behind. The Heartless and other fighters were barely aware of the battle above them. Then in a wingbeat everything went crazy.

With a quick dip of her body, Honey tilted her body up and spread her wings wide, creating an effect similar to opening a parachute. With a jolt they were pushed upward. Diablo had been only a beaks-length away from being able to grab one of the golden tail feathers. Then he was suddenly on top of her. The she-cat took advantage of his confusion. Diablo tried to back away but not before she wrapped her paws around his neck and clamped her jaws around the feathers of his throat. And, as icing on the cake, Honey closed her wings. Now the raven was forced to try to keep himself aloft while supporting her weight (which, for those of you in the audience who do not know, an adult Maine coon is one of, if not the largest domesticated cat breed and can easily reach twenty-five pounds). For all his efforts the bird only floundered and tumbled to the ground. But Honey, not one for falling in the dirt, quickly beat her wings to change their positioning. The raven and she-cat bounced off the back of a Large Body (tat didn't even notice) before rolling to a stop with Honey on top. Diablo flapped, clawed and cawed terribly but it made no difference. Honey had her wings pinned with her front paws. Her fur was too thick for his flailing claws to do any real damage to her belly.

 _Silence. Let us see how much value you have to your mistress. Jiminy, call to her._

Honey fanned her feathered tail. The silver eyespots changed color. Most turned orange and green. One turned pink. With a single hop Jiminy was on top of her head and cried,

"MALEFICENT!"

The magic in the feathers magnified his voice to that of an average shout. The dark fairy turned at the sound of her name. To elicit an alarmed response felt, quite frankly, empowering.

"Leave this world now. Leave and leave behind what doesn't belong to you."

Diablo tried to struggle free. Honey held her open jaws over his throat; a warning to both mistress and pet. But Jiminy felt an uncomfortable, sinking feeling in his stomach. Logically he knew this was one of the few, if not the only way to get leverage on Maleficent. That bird was the only being they knew about she actually cared for. The principle felt wrong. The bad guys were the ones you'd expect to exploit your attachments to make you bend to their will .And, even though he'd only known Honey for a few minutes, Jiminy had a strong gut feeling she'd follow through with the threat if Maleficent called their bluff. This was the only way without anyone else getting hurt. It still didn't feel right.

Maleficent glared at them strangely. Jiminy could see fury at being challenged and her raven threatened. But also…what was it? Was she honestly torn? She wanted power and dominion over everyone and everything. If this journal really was the Book of Prophesy, no matter how preposterous the idea, it might just give her all she needed to achieve her goal. But at the cost of the only truly devout and loyal servant and companion she ever had?

During her hesitation, Harli positioned himself between her and his glowing home. Now she couldn't just take the books if she attempted a hasty retreat.

"You've lost today," Mickey said calmly. With two swings of his Keyblade two Large Bodies and an Air Pirate fell. "You heard him. Leave now. We'll let him go and we can all part peacefully this time."

"Yeah!" Donald added. "Because unlike you, good guys will actually _**do**_ what we promise!"

Maleficent's scowl was frightening. The lack of retort was more surprising than the wave of her staff that made the Heartless disappear. Honey loosened her grip.

"Release him!" Maleficent commanded quietly.

"Will you go?" Jiminy replied?

Once again she looked torn and furious. A door of Darkness appeared behind her.

"You have made a grave mistake this day," She promised. "Beware my return."

She took a step back. Honey removed her jaws from the bird entirely. The Craven brothers joined Harli in case Maleficent tried to make a defiant attempt to take off with either book. Though she looked the embodiment of fury itself, the her posture was not offensive. Though, not trusting her under any circumstances, everyone else hadn't relaxed in the slightest. Pete didn't know what to think. But after several long seconds with Maleficent only focused on Diablo, Honey released him. The raven didn't return to his mistress without trying to get one last peck at his captor first. Once Diablo perched safely on her shoulder the flame-like wisps of the dark door grew longer and they vanished within it.

"Maleficent! Maleficent, wait for me!"

Pete didn't hesitate to run after her before the gate closed.

The silence that followed was bizarre. Actually the whole thing was bizarre.

"That's it?" Donald asked, surprised.

"I'm glad it's all good now-."

"But what villain throws it in that quickly?" The Cravens asked.

"I guess we underestimated just how much she cares about that raven." Mickey said. Though he too was hesitant to believe it.

Jiminy took his journal and dusted the covers clear of the dirt from when it fell. The story book still hovered, surrounded in a gently glowing haze. Afterward, without even looking at it, or that he even really knew what he was doing, Jiminy clutched his precious journal to his chest, dropped to his knees and began to sob. A sniff became a choke then quickly snowballed into bawling.

"Jiminy," Goofy said gently.

"You know this isn't your fault," Mickey tried to say.

"I p-poured so much int-to my journal. That-that _awful_ woman tried to take-to take it from me. And-and I-I was su-supposed to-to-to keep that book safe! M-Miss Rachel t-trusted me and I couldn't…I couldn't-." He couldn't finish.

"How could you know?" Donald tried to reason. "Everybody was expecting anything bad to come from Xehanort."

"That's right," Goofy agreed. "And Maleficent didn't even know what she found."

But Jiminy was completely inconsolable for several minutes.

Honey lay down next to the little conscience. The twins knelt near him as well. Even Harli made a comforting growl.

 _We do not blame you_.

Honey's voice could be heard by everyone.

"Not even a little," Killian said.

"And we're not just saying that as a hollow way to make you feel better." Elliot added.

After several attempts to reply, "Even if *sniff* even if you really mean that, I still have to*sob* tell her the truth. H-how am I supposed to explain-?"

"Well that ain't nuthin' you'd have to do alone," Goofy said.

"That's right!" Donald agreed. "You've been right there with us on our adventures too. After all that, you don't think we'd leave a friend in trouble, do you?"

"No one has any reason to doubt you, Jiminy," Mickey told him. "I have no doubt Rachel will be alarmed and maybe a little upset. But no harm came of it. And Donald was right. We were all focused on an attack coming from Xehanort for the creation of the _**X**_ -blade. If anything, this is partly my fault. After Pete and Maleficent captured Minnie I should have done more to make it impossible for either of them to ever enter again."

 _You do not stand alone, Master Cricket. Please do not weep for your role in this incident._

Another murmur of agreement went around the group. After another few moments Jiminy settled down and dried his tears. No one was ever left to face anything alone.

A twinkling flash beckoned from the living storybook. It caught Harli's attention first. The undead dragon put the tip of his bony snout to the edge of the radiating light. Instantly his body was engulfed in light then, in a flash was gone; returned to the catacombs of the Ruins of Insanity.

 _We must return too. Come, brothers._

"Do we really have to?" Killian asked. "What if we can never leave again?"

"This…this is incredible in the actual world. What would it hurt to stay until we can meet Rachel in her world?"

"As much as we all love our home I know most everyone fantasizes about what the outside is like."

 _Is that how you would like m'lady to discover what had happened? Coming home to the two of you waving her welcome when you're supposed to be sailing the Slilvan Coast?_

As much as they wanted to stay longer the brothers couldn't argue. The three said their thanks and their goodbyes before returning to their world. As soon as they returned the book returned to normal as well as the size it was before Maleficent cast her magic. Like a falling feather the book came to the ground where Jiminy hastily snatched it up and clutched it protectively.

Mickey knelt down beside Jiminy and offered him his outstretched hand.

"C'mon. Let's go back to the castle. We can figure everything else out there."

"Like if the journal might be this Book of Prophesy?" Goofy asked.

"As crazy as that sounds," Donald added.

Jiminy straightened up and stepped onto Mickey's hand.

"You're right. You were all right. Thank you all."

"You're our friend. That's what we do. Now we should go back and wait for the return of the rest of our friends."


	55. Stranger

"FOOL! Idiot! I should have known better than to have sent you!"

"B-but Maleficent, I did everyt'ing you said-."

" **SILENCE**! Yes, you acquired the journal but you couldn't manage to get in and out of the castle without getting caught! They would never have known anything! Let alone try to stop you!"

It goes without saying where Maleficent's rage sat on a one-to-ten scale. Her aggressive steps made a clear path on the forest floor as she paced. Every time her staff hit the ground electric-green lightning shot out randomly from the orb across the clearing. She was furious at both Pete and herself; even Diablo. She hated losing the chance to find out the truth of the journal. She hated that cat and loathsome insect had found a weakness to exploit. She hated herself for even having the weakness of attachment. She wanted to be angry at Diablo for that reason. But of all her associates and minions he was the only one who had never failed at a given task; great or small. It was easiest to be angry at Pete. If he had succeeded in entering and leaving the castle without notice none of the other events would have transpired at all.

Pete and Diablo cowered behind a large tree, staying clear until some of the aggression had worn out. Even the raven could sense his mistress's mixed feelings about him at the moment and stayed out of her way in case she did something unpleasant out of anger. Pete hid for obvious reasons. No doubt those lightning strikes would hurt.

A twig snapped.

How exactly Pete heard it over the pops and crackles of dark magic he couldn't tell you. But he turned all the same when he heard it. About thirty feet away stood a young blond girl. Startling and surprising. Still, in a moment of good conscience Pete gestured for her to make herself scarce and fast. The forest with an angry witch was not a safe place to be.

But she giggled.

A giggle loud enough to be heard by Maleficent. The dark fairy turned sharply.

"Who are you!" She demanded. "Leave now or the consequences will be severe!"

"I'd listen to her if I was you," Pete warned.

But the girl only giggled again and actually skipped forward.

"Now, now," She said overly sweetly. "Is that any way to talk to someone who wants to help you?"

"You clearly do not know to whom you are speaking, girl. I do not need the help of anyone. Especially from the likes of a foolish lost child."

"Oh, my poor feelings. Actually, we could use your help as well."

"Dis isn't a good time, kid." Pete tried to warn again.

"But I'm just here to make it all better. You want power, right? Dominion over all you survey? So do we. Obviously we'll have to share but everything will be divided up evenly."

Maleficent looked her over more closely.

"Who are you?" She asked with an air of wariness and impatience.

"You mean you don't recognize me?" The girl asked with false hurtness, tossing one of her short French braids over her shoulder. "That's okay. I do look a little different than she does."

"She?" Pete asked, completely lost.

Maleficent hadn't stopped studying the girl. Searching for familiarity? Or looking for a lie?

"Power and dominion, you say? And why should I believe you can be trusted? Let alone if you can even deliver what you say?"

"I have _very_ powerful friends with a lot of dedication," She said, sounding like a child with a secret. "And I'm pretty sure the cruelty the ringleader is capable of is a trait you will be able to appreciate. Besides, at some point he wants to thank you personally."

"What are you babbling about now? Who is this 'he'? And why should he wish to thank me?" Maleficent demanded.

"He's the chief cheese of our little group of course!" The girl giggled again. "If it weren't for you the seven of us wouldn't even exist. What better to say thanks than offer you a seat at the right hand?" She unclipped a large pocket watch from her belt and snapped it open. "Oh! Goodness me! Is _that_ the time? Well, no time like the present, *giggle* so to speak. Shall we be off?"

The girl turned with a half-bow with one arm behind her back and the other stretched out with an ushering gesture.

From behind their hiding tree Pete and Diablo looked between Maleficent, the girl then each other. Who was this kid? It did seem to be a crazy claim that was too good to be true. Suspiciously so. Yet Maleficent looked to be pondering with great consideration.

"You have intrigued me," Maleficent finally said. "I will go with you, if only to test the validity of your claim. I trust some of your more…perplexing comments will be made clear?"

"Of course. That won't take long at all."

"Very well. But consider yourself warned now. You say you know of me. So no doubt you know what to expect if this is a trick or a trap. The consequences of taking me for a fool will be severe."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

The girl swung the pocket watch on its long chain. As it spun faster, gold and brown sparkles and streams of light radiated from it. She caught the watch and stepped back but the spinning light remained, slowly getting bigger.

"This is a portal to our home base. The inner sanctum. The fortress of solitude. I think you're going to like working with so many like-minded individuals."

And again, she giggled.


	56. Getting Out

_Back in Castle Oblivion_

"That makes no sense! I mean, yeah, the human body can fix itself after just about anything. But, how can a guy with one eye have such well-adjusted depth perception to have that kind of near-perfect aim!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I never liked him all that much but I liked him a lot better when he wasn't shooting at me." Lea said, rubbing at the parts that stung.

"Well," Bryan suggested. "Maybe he's got a scope under that eyepatch."

Lea froze, his expression that of someone trying hard not to laugh. It shouldn't have been funny but it was.

"You know," He said, clearing his throat so not to chuckle. "It wouldn't surprise me a bit if you're right."

There hadn't been a lot of options other than to accept the challenge after Xigbar initiated it. Of course he knew the advantage was his so long as he kept to the high ground. And he did. The treasure room of the giant's castle had plenty of large piles of gold, boxes and shelves and he made sure to keep to them however he could. Not only could he not be hit by close-quarter attacks, but he maintained his special ability as a Nobody to manipulate Space to a degree. Even a misfired bullet could change direction mid-shot. He could also keep himself a step ahead or away from them by changing where he stood in any space even by a little. Even flying via pixie dust had its drawbacks as the aforementioned bullets could change direction. After ducking the barrage, Xigbar would have moved.

Finally after going round and round with little progress, Rachel made use of her Shadow. That was the wildcard they needed.

Years ago Rachel had been bitten with a thought that intrigued her for a long time. When she first met Peter Pan she had been amazed that his shadow was alive. A crazy hypothesis formed that maybe his shadow was a manifestation of his own Darkness. It was still a part of him but its own entity complete with personality. She had no proof to support that theory regarding Peter but had succeeded in bridging the gap between thought and fact for herself.

When she first called the Shadow it would cover most of her body and head like some awesome super villain outfit. From there it could fission away and become a three-dimensional figure. That was exactly what it did. And much like a Shadow Heartless, Rachel's could flatten itself and move fluidly across any surface. Doing so it skated easily up the mountain of treasure and grabbed Xigbar by the foot. There wasn't a lot he could do about dislodging it either. Just like a Shadow Heartless, it was impossible to hit while flat. Getting closer for the attack was much easier when he couldn't move.

But, while effective, the tactic was short-lived. Xigbar was not the fool to ignore the signs of an advantage lost. And not one to take unnecessary chances with the finish line in sight he also knew when to cut his losses. Xigbar opened a dark door around himself was gone. The battle ended as quickly as it started.

"Coward," Lea growled.

"He who turns and runs away,"

"Please, no clichés."

"I don't think he was ever serious about fighting us."

"Oh? Forgive the sarcasm but how'd you stumble upon that conclusion?"

"I think we all know that from the start. It was just to keep us busy with something dumb. I'm just glad we didn't have to waste any more energy than we had to."

A howl stopped the chatter.

"I think Seger found the door."

"Not like that fills me with the warm and fuzzies; considering the track record."

Rachel dismissed her shadow and the trio made for yet another door.

"Before we go through," Lea said. "Absolutely no new ideas to end this cycle? I know we're all tired of being stuck like rats led around in Xehanort's little maze."

"Your motion is seconded and thirded but as much as I don't like it no knew strokes of genius have hit me." Bryan replied. "Not to mention the difficulty I'm having concentrating with all this noise."

"Actually,"

"Of course a Rachel-ism is going to save us."

"Can the sarcasm, Lea. Bryan, you said something earlier about striking the walls all at once. Was there a reason behind that?"

"Well…kinda."

"Share?"

"I, well it seems a little silly now,"

"We'll be the judge of that. Now spill."

"I was actually thinking of something like an overload."

"Overload?"

"Combination of understanding sound frequency and watching Cid work on his computers from over his shoulder."

"Well that doesn't make a lot of sense. So please, keep talking."

"I'll explain both ways. You how sound waves-nope. Both of you come here first."

"Um, okay. What for?"

"I'm not going any further until the throbbing in my head stops."

Bryan sat down on a treasure chest. He grabbed Lea's jacket and pulled him down next to him. He then put his hand on Lea's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Pardon the intrusion but I'm listening to your Heart Song."

"You could have at least bought me a drink first."

"Shut up."

"Both of you hush. It's working though?"

"Yeah. And might I add I'm surprised? Gosh, Lea. You act all smooth and strong on the outside but you're really just a big kitten chasing a laser light aren't you?"

"I'm just multi-dimensional that way. Rachel, stop giggling."

"I'm feeling a lot of references to something like an impossible dream?"

"Actually…yes. Isn't that the name of the song you shared with me?" Lea asked Rachel.

"Yeah. Those were the words I heard."

"How did it go?" Bryan asked.

Rachel looked to Lea. He nodded so she sang the last of it.

" _This is my quest to follow that star. No matter how hopeless, no matter how far._

 _To be willing to give when there's no more to give. To be willing to die so that honor and justice may live._

 _And I know if I'll only be true to this glorious quest that my heart will lie peaceful and calm when I'm laid to my rest._

 _And all the world will be better for this. That one man, scorned and covered will scars, still strove with his last ounce of courage to reach the unreachable star_."

"I'm sensing about the same."

"What exactly do you mean, 'sense'? You talk about your gift a lot but there's still so much that's hard to understand."

"Ever listen to just the music of something and different adjectives go through your head as you do? Slow, gentle, fast, skippy, boring, aggressive, flow-y, yada-ya. Maybe even colors and shapes? The combination of all of those maybe make a little movie of images and feelings in your head. You hear fast, high-pitched flutes and maybe you picture a bunch of songbirds singing. Low kettle drums might make you picture a dark thundery storm? That's kinda what it is. I hear the music of your heart and each part of the score creates a feeling as clearly as a well-written sentence."

"That helps. Is it helping you?"

"A lot. And may I add that I really feel a lot closer to you now, Lea?"

"Shut up."

"So now that your head is less of a train wreck, we're circling back to the explanation you started, right?"

"Yeah. So different sound frequencies can be seen as different squiggly lines,"

"Like a sine graph," Rachel confirmed.

"Yeah, sure. If you play its' opposite at the same time, the signals will eventually cross and cancel each other out. The two clash and stop. I was there once when Cid was doing some…something. I'm kinda getting interested in computer gimmicks to be honest and he was the best person to ask. Cid was making something but the whole thing all but literally went up in smoke. He said he made a mistake with how much power the server thing had. He tried to run his program whatsit thing but there wasn't enough computing power or whatever."

"Rachel, can you translate what he's trying to say with an analogy I can understand?"

"If I could say with certainty what he's getting at I would."

"Great. Now I've gotta think like her. Um, oh! Okay. Rachel, think about in terms of magic. The very first day we came to the Tower and you learned you could use magic, would you have been at all capable of doing some of the spells you know now?

"Capable? A few spells come to mind that the answer would have been absolutely not."

"What would have happened to you if you were to try?"

"Probably get knocked flat. Maybe even knocked out."

"Keep going,"

"Um, well, Master has told me I've got, as he put it, the deepest wellspring of magic of any student he's ever had. Flattering, yes but I'll just stick with the well metaphor. Think of a deep well but the water is way at the bottom. Practice and dedication brings the water level up. The higher it is to the top the easier it is to perform complicated magic. So if I were, say, at the bottom and tried to perform a spell that required the well to be at least half-full-."

"It wouldn't work?"

"Ultimately, no. But not right away. The magic within me would push itself to reach the level asked of it to pull off the spell. It would fail but I'd be feeling the pain from the effort. Like the day after trying to running a marathon without training for it first only in a much shorter span of time."

"You'd be overloaded."

"With a whoppin' headache on top. And that would be all, _**if**_ I was lucky."

"Guys, guys, as fascinating as this is, what does it do to get us out of here? We had an original topic about a year ago we kinda veered away from. Bryan's the one talking and even Seger's getting bored."

"Right, right. Sorry." Bryan said. "Think of the crashed servers or the magic stretching itself too far. This place has magic, right? Some kind of unnamed power? Xehanort knows this and has found a way to shuffle it around to serve his purposes."

"To a degree, yes." Lea agreed. "Obviously if he could tame the castle completely he would've found the Chamber of Awakening a long time ago."

"Right. But in order to do that, his own power would have to serve as the string that pulls things around. He's got enough strings on the marionette to make it do a light samba but not an aggressive tango."

"Beautiful analogy. I'm so proud."

"Not to be rude but we're still on a bit of a deadline. Spit it out already."

"Xehanort's power isn't supposed to be here. It's a foreign power woven within the power of the castle. What if we tried to do the same? Flood the very walls with our own magic. I doubt even all three of us would be able to overpower Xehanort's hold on the castle to the point of taking the reins ourselves. Not like we would know how if we could. But we could try to short it out enough to maybe break the cycle. We'd flood it with so much magic it would be like the servers crashing."

"Too much information is trying to get through at once so the whole thing stops because it doesn't know how to contain it all." Rachel confirmed.

"Exactly."

"First of all, if you agree with her, why didn't you lead with that description in the first place? You know how much time we could have saved?" Lea asked, annoyed.

"I felt context was necessary," Bryan defended with an inflection of sarcasm.

"Second, as good as this sounds in theory, any idea what the actual percentage of success might be? And even if it's guaranteed to work, how much of our own energy would it need? We could make it that Sora, Riku and Kairi could get back to each other but leave ourselves as sitting ducks unable to stand."

"Your concern is valid. But what other option do we have than to at least give it a shot?"

"She's right. Besides, if it were to work I think the three of us would be the best to do it."

"I have a feeling you're not saying that because we're the best looking."

"Think about it. I can control sound and music itself. Rachel's gotta have more magic potential than the other five of us combined."

"Aw shucks,"

"And you're an Elemental. The very essence of Fire is woven within your soul itself. You can't exactly run out of that kind of power."

"I'd beg to differ on that point but we'll ignore that for now."

Seger huffed and stomped his cloven hoof on the floor.

"And of course we'll have the firepower of a dream wolf. Of course I didn't forget you."

"Should we try it in here or the next white room?" Rachel asked.

"I say the white room." Lea answered. "It's easier to go full-throttle on something that annoys you."


	57. Not Standing For It

Hollow Bastion.

The Third District.

The belly of a whale.

And now the cabin of a pirate ship.

It seemed Xehanort perhaps thought it amusing the rooms Riku found to be of places where less than stellar choices were made. Each location had a surprisingly low number of Heartless. Riku suspected Xehanort had done that on purpose too. In the chapel Riku had declared to have put it all behind him. Maybe having few opponents were meant to turn his focus on where he was and what happened there at one point. Though little reflection of regrets could take place beside a growing knot of annoyance and worry. What was the sound of this place? And what was it doing to Bryan? Had Kairi been captured for her Light? Was Sora still in trouble like earlier? Lea had been here before as a Nobody, was Xehanort toying with his past too? Safety-wise he still worried about Rachel the least. But that didn't mean he wanted her alone in this place any longer than she had to be.

But first he had to try and get through this new room. Only the layout of the ship was very different than he remembered it. What he thought led to the cargo hold led to a hallway. This did nothing to improve his patience. And the cherry on top? Out of the corner of his eye he would see a black figure move, only to vanish when he turned. Riku had a strong suspicion if he got a good look at it its appearance would be of Sora.

"Finally,"

The next door he tried at long last led to the deck. A small accomplishment but after so many dead ends anything that didn't make him want to hit his head against a wall could be considered a victory. No surprise the deck was empty. No Heartless appeared as he walked. Beyond the ship looked particularly creepy. There was no sky; just blackness. Calling the liquid below water would have been gracious. It looked like a sea of ink.

Riku came to a halt. He knew that sound. He knew that feeling.

"And last but not least on my list, Riku!"

Very reluctantly Riku turned around, knowing who'd just come through a dark door. Xigbar leaned against the railing of the uppermost deck. Behind him Riku could see a white doorframe.

"Sorry it took so long. I had a lot of visits to make before getting to you. I hope that doesn't give you a negative impression of Castle Oblivion hospitality."

Riku said nothing. He only walked to the stairs.

"Really? Not going to give me anything more than a scowl? No, 'what do you want'? Or, 'what have you done with my friends'? Nothing? C'mon! Not you too! You guys are getting less and less fun all the time."

"Maybe you just inspire that in people."

"He speaks! Not much but I'll take what I can get."

"Are you here to fight me?"

"That's not the intention so far."

"Then just stay out of my way."

"So direct. No use for fancy prose? Very unlike your pretty girlfriend. Ah, now that got your attention. I'm right though, aren't I? You've dropped enough clues to figure out. Still not going to talk to me? Well, as much as that hurts my feelings, you just listen, _I'll_ talk. There's certainly something special about that girl. But you already know that, don't you?"

"And you know nothing," Riku said, his voice void of all emotion. He stepped on the upper deck. Xigbar hadn't moved.

"Don't I? So I suppose _you_ know already your little songbird doesn't seem to have a problem fighting with Darkness?"

Riku stopped just before the door.

"Gotta say, she wields it a lot smoother than you ever did. Just came from a little spar with her. Saw her skill first hand."

"That was the Darkness that balances the Light within her own heart. She uses it as a tool no different than her own hands. She hasn't and would never reach out to the Darkness."

"You mean like how you did?"

"That's different."

"Sure it is. Tell me somethin'. Would you have answered the same if someone had asked you that, say, the day before your island lost its heart? Just sayin', nobody's perfect. But if you're sure she's one of those rare birds who never give into their darker desires then I guess you've got nothing to worry about."

"I'm done listening," Riku put his hand to the door.

"Suit yourself. Then I guess you wouldn't care that shadow stunt she pulled has officially put her on Xehanort's radar."

Riku stopped. An uncomfortable prickle coated the inside of his stomach. But an even stronger feeling prevented him from ignoring the comment as a harmless taunt.

"If you ask me he probably would have eventually written her off. But after that little taste of potential? When you find talent you don't let it go to waste."

Riku turned. Xigbar hadn't moved but was smirking.

"You're going to stay away from her."

"Not up to me. She's been a mystery Xehanort has wanted solved since the day he met her. She has powers Xehanort, at the very least, wants on his side. The brother too. After all, why split up a set? And if she already uses Darkness, even if it is her own, well, I think that'll just make it easier to get a foot in the door, so to speak. Xehanort is pretty crafty after all. I wonder where her breaking point will be?"

"You are going to _stay away_ from her."

Xigbar's smirk widened a little and a mischievous glint flashed across his eye.

"And what'll happen if I don't?" He challenged.

A sharp _clink_ snapped in the air. The tip of Riku's Keyblade had hit Xigbar's ArrowGun. Riku would never strike an unarmed opponent, even an enemy. The gesture was a warning. The fact Xigbar had prepared for it suggested he not only expected it but was willing to follow through.

"What'd you expect?" Xigbar asked quietly.

His posture wasn't battle-ready yet but his overall atmosphere suggested he was all set to switch to that mode any time.

"You just couldn't have been a good boy and given into the Darkness a long time ago. You just had to choose the path of atonement and self-discovery. Now you're useless to Xehanort's big plan. He's done beating the dead horse. And now your songbird is going to pay for it. One door closes and another opens. If nothing else you might be useful for keeping her in line. So how 'bout it? Any thoughts on being the carrot at the end of the stick?"

"I won't say it again," Riku said coldly.

"Then I guess you're just going to have to do something about it. Give it your best shot, kid."

Riku did just that. Xigbar leapt back; grinning like a fox.

"Yeah! I knew that would get your gander up!"

With the grace of cats the two fighters landed on the next deck down. They didn't stay there long. Attacks were swift. The two moved around the deck like a pair of leaves dancing around each other in a windstorm. Two very aggressive leaves. Xigbar was good at keeping the lead but Riku was never more than a few feet away at any given time.

"You say she'd never reach out to the Darkness. Is that really the truth? Or is that just what your lovesick heart wants to be the truth? Easy there! Somebody might get hurt with a swing like that. Does your sureness hinge on you hopin' she won't fall into the same honey-trap you did? Whoa! Hey! Easy near the eyes, kid, I've only got one of those. Or maybe she's not as strong as you think she is. I wonder what that pretty face would look like with golden eyes."

A heavy pulse of something created an eerie vibration over everything. The memory ship creaked and groaned. The glass-still water suddenly became choppy. The frame of the exit door glowed. Odd. Riku was about to demand Xigbar what he had done. Only he looked equally surprised. He hadn't done…whatever that was? The atmosphere of the entire room felt different. Different but, better. It was as though a heavy weight had been lifted. But other than that nothing appeared to have changed. Not like he was going to complain.

But there was still a fight to win. Riku hadn't said a word the entire time. He surprised himself how controlled he remained despite the offended fire scorching in his gut. Even if only one thing Xigbar said was true and not a taunt Riku couldn't let it slide. One thing was for certain, Xigbar had not only dug his own grave with his comments about Rachel but also nailed the coffin shut.


	58. Reunions

"I am _astounded_ that worked."

"Well, I wouldn't go so far to say worked. Yeah, it did something but we have no idea what it did."

"Leave it to the boys to pay no attention at all. Look."

Lea, Rachel, Bryan and Seger stood catching their breath in the white room beyond the giants' castle. True to the plan, key bearers and dream wolf poured as much raw power as they dared into a combined attack. And, much to their awe and bewilderment, it _**did**_ do something. The magic actually went through or into the wall instead of hitting it and bouncing back. How long they were doing it was anyone's guess. But it was clear they'd triggered something when the room shook and a heavy pulse of energy knocked them all back. And their efforts _had_ indeed done something.

The end of the room they had come from was now a bare wall. The door from the giants' castle had vanished. But now there was a door on each of the remaining walls. They were definitely _not_ there prior.

"This is a bit like how Lea and I found each other."

"But how does this help? Now we have three ways to go that we won't be able to get back through."

"Three friends, three doors. Maybe all three lead to where Sora, Riku and Kairi are."

"You really want to test that theory, Bryan? Because that would mean splitting up."

"Okay then, Lea, _your_ suggestion?"

Only he didn't have an opportunity to present one. The door on the left groaned open. Seger squared his stance and snorted fire. No one had dismissed their Keyblades yet. Yeah, overloading the room had done something but there was nothing saying what had happened was guaranteed to be in their favor. Thankfully, luck was on their side.

Heaving the door open and advancing with exhausted steps was-.

"RIKU!"

Rachel's Keyblade vanished the second after she dropped it as she ran. He looked up, alerted by the shout. The overall look of wariness about him when he came through the door melted away immediately. Riku was only able to take a few steps before Rachel pounced-embraced him. He spun her once. When they came to a stop Riku pulled her close and kissed her.

" _Excuse me_?!" Lea exclaimed.

"So you can't see any light between them, so what? It's good to know he's okay. Looks like the overload idea did open doors to our friends."

"When she and I met up she was worried I might be a memory illusion and insisted on testing the theory first! What about _him_?"

"C'mon, don't you think tha-?"

"She turned _**me**_ into a rooster!"

"You say that like I'm supposed to take your side about something. Besides, that method is probably the best for them. Doubt an illusion would be able to kiss right."

"Speaking of, you two done yet? Sora never answered me when I asked if Riku ever dabbled as a pearl diver but that was a serious question.

"Just leave them be. Right now I don't think Hercules with a crowbar could pry them apart."

"I'm just sa-are you two _breathing through your ears_?! How many kisses does a reunion need?"

"I think that's the same kiss."

"What? No way. Who holds out to a single kiss that long?"

"Aye sink de 'ecord ish aye-ee shmn ows."

"What did she say?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full. She said she thinks the record is eighty-some hours."

"That's impossible."

"No, really. I can understand just about everything she says no matter how fast or muffled she says it."

"I mean kissing for eighty hours."

"Don't jump on the impossibility train just yet otherwise Riku might see that as a challenge then we'll never get out of here. Dedication is probably the key though."

"You wouldn't get bored after a while?"

"Your future wife will be very sad to hear you think that."

"You encourage this with those two?"

"Well, not _now_. Besides, we're getting off track again."

"There wouldn't be a need to get back _on_ track if those two would come up for air!"

"They have."

"What?"

"They broke apart about the same time you asked if people could get bored kissing that long."

"About time. I was getting light-headed on their behalf."

"Now they're hugging."

"Time and a place you two!"

"Give us a minute," Riku said.

"You've _had_ several."

Riku looked over Rachel's shoulder to Bryan. He gave a short jerk of his head in the direction of the next door. Bryan took note of a subtle plea in his eyes. Recognizing it for what it was Bryan made his way to the steps of the next door and gestured for Lea to follow. It was then it clicked for Lea what Riku meant and followed without further comment.

Rachel nuzzled her head against Riku's shoulder and hugged with all the strength her arms had.

"I was so worried about you. After all the things you've told me about your past run-ins with Xehanort…I know you can take care of yourself but I-."

She brought her bent arms slightly under her torso and at her sides. Riku readjusted his arms across her back. If asked, he would have said he liked it when she did that. With her shoulders curled up just a little she fit across the space of his chest perfectly. With his arms around her then they were like two puzzle pieces. This way of snuggling/hugging also put a wisp of whimsy though his mind that he was rather fond of. With her arms tucked under herself, Riku always pictured a ladybug with its legs tucked beneath it. But this wasn't the time for whimsy.

"Rachel, a lot has happened in the short time we've been apart. There's something I need to tell you,"

"Riku,"

"Really. Just listen. I know you don't need me the same way I that I need you."

"That isn't-."

"It's true. You've healed me in ways I didn't know were possible. I really don't think you ever really tried. It's just the way you are. What you've shown me and how you've changed me…I can't begin to tell you what it means. All you've done has reshaped my heart, and not in a figurative, poetic sense. I've seen it. I'm so glad to have you back to me safe. I didn't-."

"Riku? What's wrong?"

"I…I couldn't stop myself from worrying about you either. I never thought it could feel so awful to be away from anyone like that. I don't know how you did it but I feel a piece of my being is tied to you. The further apart we are the more of me unravels. I only feel whole again when you're with me. Every minute that I didn't know what was happening to you…I-. Rachel, do you remember the first song you sang to me?"

"What? Well, yeah. Back on your island when we first met, right? Why is that important?"

"The song was _One Little Candle_. Later you said to build up my lights; like a ring of candles around my heart. That's exactly what happened. I have no idea how it happened that way but you helped to not only heal but also reshape my heart. Xehanort tried to take control of Ansem's remaining Darkness within me. Don't worry, I'm all right. Something happened when he tried. I was in a place surrounded by candles. Each candle said something different. One was for you. Those lights kept his Darkness at bay."

She was quiet. Odd considering she almost always had something to say. Then again, what he had just told her was a tad deeper than relaying that it was cloudy when sun was expected. After a few seconds Riku heard a tiny sniff.

"Please don't cry," Riku said gently.

"How can all that even happen? I only ever wanted to help. You were hurting and unhappy, of course I couldn't do nothing. But I never thought-."

"That's just one of the things I love about you; your ignorance to just how incredible you are."

Riku pulled back and tilted her chin up. Her eyes were a little misty. He couldn't help but smile all the same. Riku ran his hand along the side of her neck and pulled up a silver chain. At the end was a small glass Paopu fruit charm. He then pulled out a fine silver chain from under his own shirt. The pendant was a small runic symbol for 'light'. Both were gifts they'd given one another during their first Christmas as friends.

"You wrote on this to 'find the crack'. You said that was how the light gets in. Later I told you that you were my light. I meant it. When I find myself in dark places, it's you I'm really looking for. So long as I have your little candle flicker to look for, I can never get lost in the darkness. I can never get lost because for you," Riku kissed the top of her head. "For you I will never stop looking."

For a few minutes Rachel said nothing. Riku actually felt a smile tug at his lips. He never thought of himself as much of a Don Juan or a poet but the fact he was able to stun his girlfriend into silence with words felt a little backwards. Usually she was the one who bushwhacked him with her unique philosophies, analogies and little stories.

Lea and Bryan were waiting for them when they finally broke apart and headed hand in hand to the steps of the door along the farthest wall. No one made any comment about what happened between Rachel and Riku or asked what they had been talking about. They may have been pesky but they weren't crude.

"Ready to plan our next move?" Riku was the first to ask. He hadn't let of Rachel's hand.

"Only two doors to choose from." Lea stated. "Not a lot of ways to overthink it when we don't know what to expect behind either."

"So why did you come through that-nope. Your entrance door is gone. Weird. So what'd you do that made you look like you just went eight rounds with a crocodile when you strode on in here?" Bryan asked Riku.

"Not a crocodile; a one-eyed snake."

"Ah, say no more." Lea said to him.

"I don't think Xigbar is going to bother us again. Not for a while at least."

"Take care of that yourself then?"

"I had to."

A heavy layer of ice covered those few words. Naturally it peaked a sense of curiosity and even a little concern. But nobody wanted to risk kicking a hornets' nest by asking Riku to elaborate. Rachel broke the ice.

"Well, if there's one opinion I've formed about our trigger-happy friend is that that guy's got his head shoved up pretty high in a place other than his hat."

A collective snort rattled the room about five seconds after the statement. It didn't take that long to recognize it was an insult. It took that long to fully realize what it meant.

The door across the room groaned open. Everyone but Seger jumped at the sound. The wolf just growled in case it wasn't friendly. He had nothing to worry about.

"Sora!"

"Fantasia!"

"Kairi!"

"Jewel!"

"White!"

"You guys are all okay!" Sora exclaimed.

Though he didn't look all that qualified for saying so.

"I've seen you two look better," Rachel said. "Yes, yes. I missed you too."

The unicorn and the whale were on either side of her, bumping and nuzzling affectionately.

"We've been stuck in Traverse Town," Kairi exclaimed. "We couldn't take a step without at least a dozen Heartless appearing."

"If the Dream Eaters hadn't come to help we would have really been in trouble," Sora said. "Thanks for sending them."

"No problem. Figured if Xehanort tried the same trick again you'd need someone qualified to take care of it. And will you get off?"

Whites' way of showing affection was by wrapping the affectionee up in his coils like stripes on a barbers' pole. The receiver was usually Bryan. Bryan was so used to this all he could do was comment on it knowing White wasn't going to let go until he was ready. Per the norm, the big snake had his chin snuzzled on the top of Bryan's head with his cobra hood wrapped around his masters' neck and shoulders like a crazy headdress.

Lea looked the whole spectacle over.

"Do you think a Dream Eater can get daddy issues?"

"Shut up, Lea."

"This whole thing looks like he's got some unresolved issues about separation."

"That's it, _off_!"

After a few more reptilian snuggles White slithered off.

"Riku, are you okay?" Sora asked. "You don't look that great either."

"Have you not seen yourself?"

"Let's do something about that,"

Rachel called her Keyblade again and cast a few healing spells over everyone. Bryan and Lea did the same. Even Fantasia cast a healing mist over everybody. Finally they felt more like flowers on a spring morning than tumbleweeds in a windstorm.

"So why did you look like something the cat played with a second ago?" Sora asked Riku again.

"Xigbar paid me a visit. He made a few veiled threats I wasn't going to take lying down. So I took care of it."

"You mean-?"

"Close but no."

"That leaves one door left." Lea pointed out, getting the focus back where it needed to be.

"You don't think…you don't think that door leads-?" Kairi began.

"Not sure," Bryan said. He quickly briefed his friends on what he, Rachel and Lea had done.

"So basically we're back to not knowing what to expect." Riku said.

" _But_ ," Sora pointed out. "We're all together again. Us, the Spirits, we're quite a force. Even if we have to go through another ten rooms, what could hold us back now that we're together again?"

The team agreed. With their spirits lifted again they pressed on. Only one door remained now so it wasn't like they had to waste time discussing where to go next. Where that door would lead was of course a mystery but they had fewer worries about it now. However a sharp cry halted the posse and caused them to jump out of their skin simultaneously.

Bryan had both hands pressed hard over his ears and his back bent over like a question mark.

"Bryan!" Rachel and Sora exclaimed together.

They both ran to his side just in time as he hobbled backwards. Seger, worried paced frantically by his side. As Rachel and Sora tried to keep Bryan steady. The Spirit curled his lip back and growled at them both. Rachel slapped Seger on the nose with her free hand.

" _We_ are not _causing_ this! So _stop_ growling at _us_ like we're the ones committing unspeakable crimes against your master!"

The wolf froze; surprised. After a second he laid his ears flat and huffed at her but stopped growling.

"Goin' down! Bryan warned.

Sora and Rachel took him under each arm and helped ease him to his knees. From there he slipped so he was sitting. His legs formed a wonky W.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Did you hear something?"

"Give him a chance to breathe, Sora," Riku said.

"Head hurts. No. Yes." Bryan answered, in order. He grabbed Sora's shirt front, the back of Rachel's neck and pulled them back in close to his head. "Hold still and shut up a second."

"He's listening to their Heart Songs, isn't he?" Kairi asked.

Bryan nodded. He sat with his eyes shut for several minutes. No one spoke. Even the Spirits were unusually still. White didn't even so much as flick his tongue once.

"Not cool," Bryan eventually groaned.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"Not sure. Something big. And not good."

The Music Master let go of his friend and sister then rubbed his temples.

"Big?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"Xehanort just did something. Something about his song suddenly ended…then it started again. Only…only worse. Worse in sound and, you're going to love this, stronger."

"Fantastic," Riku said dryly. "Stronger how?"

"Sorry for the inconvenience but I'm actually trying _not_ to listen."

"Is there anything you can tell us at all?" Lea asked.

"Even the song of the castle itself is singing about it. I couldn't tell you exactly what yet but it isn't the same. But the clarity of the change is fading fast. I don't think I could give specifics unless I was in the same room as him. But I can say this for sure; we have officially entered a whole new ballgame."


	59. Discussing Changes

_**Meanwhile**_

"Phew! Man, _there_ was a lesson learned. Riku takes talk about his little songbird very seriously."

Xigbar entered the pristine room after ending his fight with Riku. Xehanort had his back to him. He turned only a little when his subordinate entered.

"Now, I probably look like I've been through the wringer but I'll only need a quick second to be fightin' ready again."

"I presume you weren't quite prepared for the onslaught you received?"

"Well, I wouldn't take it _that_ far. But it does confirm that girl Master is in fact a pressure point that can be exploited. Now, what was that surge of power earlier? A last minute change in plan?"

"There are in fact a few slight changes to the plan. But that surge of magic was not of my doing."

"Those kids did that?"

"It is indeed surprising but ultimately changes little. That surge of power cut into my control of where the rooms led long enough so all the occupied rooms went to the same place."

"So Team Keyblade is assembled again,"

"If not by now they will be shortly,"

"What does that mean for us then? You got back your control of the rooms, right? You could still have them go in circles. Or," Xigbar grinned. "Is it time to move things forward?"

"It is."

"Finally. I've been ready for this for a long time."

"Actually…that is one of the slight changes I mentioned before."

"What? Oh come on! You're not seriously going to bench me at the finish line, are you? Yeah, I said I was a bit tired from fighting Riku but I can still take this through to the end."

"And you will. Just…not in the same capacity as we originally planned."

" _O_ -kay." Xigbar said slowly. "And what does that mean exactly?"

"That boy, Master Bryan, forced me to pause and reevaluate,"

"All that stuff about Heart Songs or whatever?"

"Partially. He claimed to hear the truths of my heart. In a single encounter that boy knew more about me than I would ever allow an adversary to learn in a lifetime. I will not deny his discovery is unsettling. But I took a moment to consider what he said. In that time of consideration I discovered a window of clarity. It is clear to me now what I must do insure my advantage and ultimately my victory."

Xehanort was quiet for a moment.

"How long have we known one another?"

"What?" Xigbar asked, wondering why that was relevant. "Over ten years. So?"

"In all that time I do not believe your loyalty to the cause has ever faltered. You have been as patient as I and the vast majority of your assignments have ended with great success."

"As flattering as it is to hear I doubt you're telling me this because you want to name me employee of the month before taking over the world."

"All that you've done in the past will pale compared to what I need of you now."

"Oh yeah?"

"A bizarre world we live in, isn't it? Are you aware that certain creatures are able to regrow severed limbs?"

"Huh? Wait, what?"

"Even at the bottom of the seas, the most common of starfish can regenerate a lost arm. More fascinating still is the severed limb can in fact grow into a complete organism. I feel my own heart has behaved similarly. I've broken off fragments of myself with the aim to create my thirteen vessels of Darkness. Each time my heart has recovered from losing a piece of itself. Even if the vessel is able to resist and rejects me, that fragment of myself returns, making me a little more whole again. But the scars remain. My heart is strong. But I fear its integrity is not what it once was. That boy…such a curious talent. He forced me to face and accept the humbling reality that my heart is not indestructible. Yes, I always knew that but I suppose pride is a side-effect of success and great vision.

"Once again I have the answer. The boy described my heart as a wreck; too compromised to overtake another heart with Darkness, let alone successfully control a younger vessel. I was hesitant to believe him. But perhaps that was just pride speaking for me."

"As fascinating as this is, are you going to leave me here listening and wondering why someone like you is telling starfish stories?"

"Of course. There is a purpose. Just like the severed limb that regenerates into a new organism, the pieces of my own heart's Darkness broken off and placed into a vessel are the same. The broken piece heals and grows. Overtime it becomes stronger."

Xigbar stood very still as he listened. A sense of wariness crept over his skin. So far Xehanort hadn't clearly connected his thoughts yet. That wasn't unheard of but something about all this beating around the bush was making him uneasy. But…why?

"Regardless if the boy shares the information with his friends or not, I must remedy this immediately. A potential weakness is still a weakness. I will not allow it to be exploited. That is where you come in. You have been harboring a piece of my heart for more than a decade. Surely that fragment has not only healed but has grown in that time."

"So…you want me to use that Darkness so you don't have to strain yourself? How am I supposed to tap into that kind of power on such short notice?"

"You need not concern yourself with that."

"Then how is that-?"

"You'll have to forgive me, old friend. I realize my clarity has been lacking. What I mean to say is, _**I**_ will make use of that Darkness."

"You're not…you're not suggesting to step-up our past, uh, _arrangement_ to **now** , are you?"

"Not at all. My heart needs to be healed and quickly. What better way to heal it than with a piece of itself? The fragment within Siax is still too fragile to make use of. Trying to make use of it now would do little to help me and I would lose a pawn with such potential. The Darkness of my former Heartless self has integrated with young _Master_ Riku and is beyond my reach."

"Guess there's no problem with that. It does belong to you, after all. How much of its power will you need?"

"All of it."

Xigbar hesitated. The prickle of wariness returned with an icy bite.

"And what all does that entail?" He asked cautiously.

"I will take back what is mine entirely."

The teeth of the icy bite got steadily longer.

"Take it back." Xigbar repeated.

"As you yourself said. It does belong to me."

"And when you do what'll happen to me?" Xigbar snapped. "If you take back _all_ of your Darkness, how am I supposed to do my part for the big end-game party?"

"I did say there would be a few slight changes to the original plan."

" _Slight_? Taking back your Darkness means I'm not one of the lucky Thirteen to become part of the ultimate Keyblade! _That_ was the plan! That has _been_ the plan! Now the long-awaited trophy is finally within reach and you're pulling the rug out from under me?"

"Please, there is no need-."

" _No need_? I've been more invested to this cause than anything else in my life. How much of your grand scheme hinged on me doing my part 'with great success' as you put it? Now you're going to double-cross me? No way! As if!" Xigbar called both his ArrowGuns.

"Come now, that is not necessary. Besides, I believe we both recall how successful your last attempt to attack me with my back turned went. Honestly, old friend, there really is no need to be so riled. Ultimately your role in guaranteeing the forging of the _**X**_ -blade has not changed. When my heart is strengthened by its own Darkness, I will have the power required to overtake a new vessel and carry out my mission. The _**X**_ -blade will be forged…at the cost of a little more time."

"That _wasn't_ the agreement," Xigbar growled. "What happens to me after all your Darkness is gone? Half of me practically _is_ you. What'll happen to the rest of me if you just rip it out?"

It was at that point Xehanort finally turned around completely.

"I am sincerely surprised you doubt the strength of your own heart. To answer your question honestly: I do not know. But you needn't concern yourself. I am not completely without honor. Should you survive, your past loyalties shall not be forgotten or unrewarded."

"Should I sur-." Xigbar raised the ArrowGuns and took a step back as Xehanort took a step forward. "And you think I'm going to take it lying down? There's no way you're getting anything from me just like that."

"Do not make this harder than it needs to be. It will be so much easier for you if you do not resist."

Xigbar gripped his weapons a little tighter.

"As if,"


	60. The Last Song

"Not again…"

The next room wasn't another memory room. Neither was it a great arena where Xehanort waited to emerge from the shadows. In all likelihood it was another white hall similar to the one they had just left. Though it was honestly hard to tell. The room was black with Heartless.

They lined the walls. They covered the ceiling and floor. All kinds of pure Darkness Heartless. Shadows. NeoShadows. Darkballs. Invisibles. Other than a stretch in front of the door not so much as a speck of white could be seen behind their squirming bodies.

Needless to say Sora and Kairi found this particularly disheartening. They had only _just_ left the same thing back in Traverse Town. Thankfully there were six of them this time and four Dream Eaters. Unless this hallway was a mile long there shouldn't be any challenge by comparison. Hopefully. Who knew what waited at the other end of the hall? Would the Heartless change or become stronger the further in they went? No one had left the open doorway yet. Amazingly the Heartless hadn't taken notice of them so far. It probably wouldn't take more than a few minutes before that changed.

"Any ideas?" Kairi groaned quietly.

"Maybe Rachel can turn us all into houseflies and we just buzz on by them all." Sora suggested.

"Not a bad idea and I certainly have no objection to trying but where's the other side of the room?" Rachel asked.

No kidding. Through all the Heartless it was impossible to tell the rooms' dimensions. If it was the same as the others that wouldn't be so bad. Though no one was holding their breath for that likelihood. When something new enters the arena little else remains the same.

"Oh come on," Lea said. "I know we're sick of being unwilling clowns in this circus but, numbers aside, they're just Heartless. With all of us fighting together no one will be fighting too hard to wear ourselves out-what are you doing?"

Bryan had stepped forward. In a quick flicker of light the Bass Blade appeared in his hand. Seger was at his heels but Bryan gestured for him to step back.

"I can take care of this, guys."

"By yourself?" Riku asked.

"Didn't I just say something about fighting together so no one has to wear themselves out?" Lea thought out loud.

"I got this. All the awful noises Xehanort made of this place are making my brain feel numb. So far only two things have been able to clear my head: battling and listening to Heart Songs. So I'm going to do both."

With his back to them, Bryan stretched out his other arm, hand held open. Without words or any other way of communication, Rachel understood the request. The smirk on her face suggested she knew something else too. She too said nothing but held out her own hand and summoned her Keyblade. No sooner had it appeared it changed into Ocean Song; the compliment to the Bass Blade. Rachel let go. But instead of being dismissed, it reappeared in her brothers' awaiting hand. How easy it was to forget No Shortcuts was in fact one Keyblade. Whether whole or in two either of its wielders could use the entirety of its power. Now unarmed, Rachel stood closer to Riku.

"We're all willing to help if that's what you need." Kairi said. "Whose Song are you going to listen to?"

Bryan looked over his shoulder to her and flashed a cocky smirk. "The one that only one of you has ever heard."

Bryan stepped forward, slicing the two Keyblade halves against each other. The halves excitedly hummed on contact. Magical energy crackled around both.

"Mine."

The blades hummed again. Very slowly soft, unidentifiable sounds radiated from the two blade halves and grew louder. There was the sound of a rapid watch ticking. Then it ended. The slow build of violins? Then a sharp but quick squeal and _pum_ of a dud firecracker taking off then fizzling. A long ring. The ticking resumed. The violins became louder.

As Bryan made an X with the blades above his head and slashed them downward the air exploded with shreds of the guitar and crashes of the drums. The black and white links of the Bass Blade shimmered in time with each drumbeat. The five lines of the musical note scale that spiraled around Ocean Song lit up with neon colors. A long guitar _twang_ slid down the bright lines as electric blue light. The orange crystal star at the end of the blade sparked from within as the words cried out from it to the many foes.

 _I keep my eyes on the sky, ears to the ground._

Bryan dragged the ends of the two blades on the ground as he swaggered forward. Sparks jumped away as the weapons scraped the floor.

 _Gotta learn to fly at the speed of sound._

At this point hundreds of glowing yellow eyes were keenly focused on him as he strutted among them.

 _If this is all I have, I'm not gonna lose it._

The horde attacked.

 _And when the sirens scream I go for bro~ke!_

So did Bryan.

 _Ready to roar! Ready or not! Ready to give it all I've got!_

 _Gotta live to win, get up get out, get_ e _~ven._

 _Ready to roar! Ready or not! Ready to give it one more shot!_

 _Let the game begin, need something to beli~_ eve _in,_

 _Ready to Roar!_

In under five minutes, one more verse and two more choruses Bryan had eradicated ninety percent of the Heartless in the room.

Though calling the space a 'room' wasn't quite accurate. The ceiling was twice as high as the previous rooms, wider and about three times as long. Up until a minute ago the entire space had been filled with creatures of Darkness. All that remained now were a few Darkballs that floated in the corners like morbid bubbles and some stray Shadows that were flattened and unreachable.

Periodically he had hurled Ocean Song spinning into the mass as a technique he coined a long time ago as the Sawblade. Bryan would then go full-throttle with the Bass Blade until Ocean Song boomeranged back to him. Every strike of the Bass Blade erupted a sharp sonic boom against anything it hit. The sound was barely a hum but the force was enough to blast back several Heartless at once. If the target wasn't defeated immediately it was always stunned silly. For more than half of the fast-paced battle Bryan wasn't even on the ground. Pixie dust kept him agile in the air. Darkballs were easy to use as platforms to jump around the room. The jostled Heartless would only slow down its fellows a second but at the rate Bryan was going the speed of the Heartless was hardly a factor at all. Shadows couldn't jump high. NeoShadows liked to leap and make big swipes with their slender hands but the concentration of their fellows made a direct attack difficult. The only attack that was hard for Bryan to avoid was the circle of black wisps Invisibles specialized in.

Some might say it is hard to dance to a lot of rock music, but the way Bryan jumped, twisted, spun or flew you might have suspected it had been choreographed routine he had perfected his whole life.

With only a small handful of Heartless remaining, Bryan finally landed and lowered the Keyblades. Bryan swaggered back to the group. No one could hide the impressed looks on their faces. The Music Master presented his sister with her half of their blade. He slung the Bass Blade over his shoulders and draped his arms over each end.

"Crushed it,"

And led the way across the hall.


	61. Penny In The Air

Any feeling of triumph or accomplishment dissipated as a heavy fog of anticipation and dread descended over the next room. Though, _cavern_ would do the space greater justice. This room was very dark. Swaying blacks, dark blues and dark violets made up the floor. The colors swirled slowly among one another, blending only a little as they did so. Thick columns lined the walls. In the poor light they looked to be prison bars rather than support structures.

And, standing directly across the great hall was Xehanort. Something behind him glowed a little. It was like a dark door but the colors were wrong and it was more circular than oblong.

When the six key bearers were through the door, it closed behind them then vanished entirely. No way out but through.

Lea stepped behind Bryan.

"Is that actually him?" He asked only loud enough for Bryan to hear.

Making them waste their time on a clever illusion wouldn't have surprised anyone.

"Mmm-hmn," Was Bryan's reply.

The way he was massaging his left temple should have been answer enough. Battling all those Heartless to his own Heart Song may have given him a reprieve from the pain of the anti-song, however being in the same room as the source counted it all for naught.

"Ready to finally face us yourself?" Sora summoned his Keyblade.

Xehanort appeared to smirk.

"You speak as though I ever had reason for concern."

The old Master seemed to enjoy the expressions his subtle insult brought out.

"So…it all comes down to this. Though I must admit I was surprised. You did not come with all seven warriors of Light? I never took your little king for a coward so his absence puzzles me. As does the rest of the menagerie in point of fact. Or, was that part of some well-intended but ill-conceived plan? Wait until the very end to send in the cavalry? Rest assured, no one has entered or neared this Castle. Even if they had, they would only find themselves trapped in an endless loop and unable to come to your aid."

"His Majesty has his own task," Sora retorted. "So do Donald and Goofy!"

"Keeping watch over the remaining pure Lights, perhaps? I must admit I was quite astounded when their presence in the worlds suddenly dimmed in the span of a day. Did your pacifist sorcerer finally stop consulting the stars and act? Or…perhaps in his heart he knew you were no match for me and attempted to cut off any other avenue I may try."

"You're not going to get us riled by putting false words in the mouth of a respected friend." Kairi snapped.

"I would take care, princess," Xehanort said to her. "Even if, however unlikely, your sisters of Light elude me I could still use the light in your heart to forge the _**X**_ -blade."

"I thought there had to be seven Lights and thirteen Darknesses," Rachel thought aloud to her friends.

However she was just loud enough for Xehanort to hear.

"All that is required is the clash of Light and Dark." Xehanort said. "My first attempt to pit Light and Darkness against one another failed. My thirteen vessels of Darkness opposing seven warriors of Light or the seven maidens of the purest heart would suffice just as well. Thirteen Darknesses and seven Lights are not actually a requirement. But it is certainly in the spirit of the original _**X**_ -blade. Surely you didn't believe I only had one path of success open to me?"

"And where exactly do you see this path of success leading?" Lea asked sharply. "You've been good at keeping that part fuzzy. What prize exists that makes all the trouble you caused to so many worlds worth it?"

Xehanort smirked. "Long ago I chose the path of a Seeker. You may call me the Seeker of Darkness but that is only because truths hide within the Darkness. Only I have had the strength of heart to find them.

"But long before that I sought the truths of the Keyblade War. I desired knowledge about that past of legends. That age of fairy tales. That was a world gifted with light believed to come from Kingdom Hearts itself. But that source was safeguarded by its counterpart, the _**X**_ -blade. Wielders of the past fought for this precious light. In the process the _**X**_ -blade was shattered, as you know. Kingdom Hearts was gone. Yet, from such a calamity the world was reborn. Ruin begets creation. So I had to know, what would another Keyblade War bring? When great forces clashed and darkness fell over all, who or what would be worthy of the precious light the legends speak of? I've come too far in pursuit of these answers. Knowledge is far greater than any material prize. To that end the _**X**_ -blade needs to be forged. It will open a door that leads to all worlds. Keybearers will once again battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts. And, just as the legends say the Keyblade War will begin again! And I will be there, bearing witness as it all unfolds. When the new chapter of existence begins, it will be I who reads the first words."

"That's crazy!" Sora yelled. "You'd put all the worlds and everyone in them in danger on a _maybe_?! Just because you're _curious_?!"

Xehanort shook his head, chuckling quietly to himself.

"An old friend once said nearly the same thing to me many, many years ago. He was a blind fool as well. But I have seen the destination Fate had in store for me a long time ago and I-."

"What did you do to Xigbar?"

All eyes glanced to Bryan. Odd question to interrupt with. Especially after the heavy speech Xehanort just gave.

"What makes you think I have done anything? Do you perhaps think I need the aid of a subordinate to-?"

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"You could enlighten the rest of us while you're at it," Riku said quietly to Bryan. But Riku, like the others did suddenly question why Xehanort's right-hand man wasn't present.

Bryan hadn't broken his gaze with the old Master.

"I thought I was pretty clear that you couldn't lie to me. Did you think I was quiet this whole time because I gave a flyin' crap about anything you had to say? I've been listening, all right, but not to your senseless monologuing. Your Heart's singing a loud, arrogant song. And it's not just because you really think what you've been searching for is finally at your fingertips. You did something to Xigbar. That's why your Heart cried out before and his went quiet. That triumphant, ear-splitting noise of strength returned."

Xehanort said nothing at first. Even from a distance one could see his expression harden with dislike.

"And I believed my power to be great," He eventually said. "How rare the gift of knowing truths of the Heart by hearing it that one such as I has never before encountered it? You are correct. Fate proved to have a different plan for Xigbar than even I anticipated. And now my Heart is not only strong enough to insure our final battle ends with me as the victor but al-."

"If I yawn it's only in anticipation,"

It wasn't like anyone didn't think Bryan capable of being rude, but interrupting Xehanort with such a brash comment surprised the other key bearers. Even though the old Master was an enemy, none of them had ever considered not giving him the chance to say his piece. Probably would have seemed strange if they had the time to think about it. No one had ever stopped the bad guy speeches before. No rule saying they couldn't. And Bryan had done more than enough listening. He heard through all the words directly to their meaning.

Xehanort scowled. "You certainly are a bold one, aren't you boy?"

"No one wants to hear your victory speech. No one is going to stand by while you try to pull all worlds into Darkness. No one believes your nonsense about Fate being on your side because you're only doing what's destined. Heck, I don't even think you believe it as strongly as you claim. You don't deserve an olive branch. You don't deserve any second chance."

"Bryan!" Sora stepped up beside him. "Yeah, he needs to be stopped and to answer for all the hurt he's caused, but there's no one who doesn't deserve a second chance if they're willing to-."

"That's just it, Sora. He isn't and never will be."

"You don't get to decide that,"

"I didn't. His Heart did. My head is _burning_ from the inside because of that song. His intentions are inflected in every fractured note. It's woven into every part of his being. It doesn't matter if it's right or wrong, the Heart can't lie!" The Music Master called the Bass Blade and plunged the end into the ground beside him. A heavy _BAUM_ of the kettle drum created a visible soundwave that spread out from the point of impact. "To his core he believes in what he's doing. The anti-song will not change."

Sora didn't argue the point further. He knew Bryan wasn't upset with him. It was no secret his friend suffered uniquely since the incident in Wildebeest Valley. Sora also knew Bryan wouldn't normally pass judgement so finally. Personally, the light of hope that Xehanort might yet see the error of his ways and try to right wrongs was miniscule to say the least. Still, Sora was determined not to let it go out until the very end if he could. But he had seen the dark truth flicker bright in Bryan's eyes. He had no reason not to trust had been reported. If Xehanorts' Heart was truly unrepentant, then so be it. Sora knew he would at least sleep easy with the knowledge he spoke up for what he believed in. Even if nothing could be done in this instance, he would always carry a light of hope for anyone who deserved a second chance.

"Then," Sora said. "Counter the wicked song with a good one. Break every chain and cage in a long, long leap of faith."

"Yeah," Kairi agreed. "It's not like we all don't have something special to offer to drive away the fear and heal the hurt. Like smiling at the unknown."

"Or dreaming impossible dreams," Lea added.

Bryan half-smiled. "Or always being ready to roar."

"I think we're forgetting the strongest of them all," Riku spoke up. "Not the message of the individual, but the whole. Our collective Heart Song."

"Enough of this folly," Xehanort's voice cracked across the cavernous room. "You have not brought your seven guardians of Light, neither have I my thirteen vessels of Darkness. But it matters not. You have been thorns in my side for too long. But your usefulness will not end today. And you claim these Heart Songs are strong enough to overpower the strength of my own restored heart and years of skill? A mere song does not have such power."

"Of course it can," Rachel cut in. "Music can be more powerful than the strongest magic. It can change minds. You can fall in love to a song. A song can inspire people to believe in themselves. Inspire them to act. A song can unite people and offer hope to a weary heart. There's no way you can say a song has no power."

As she spoke, something happened around the entire team. The Bass Blade started humming. Softly. Barely noticeable. But then the percussion blade began slowly emitting a pale, cheery red mist. First it hovered about waist-height around Bryan. Then the mist stretched and ribboned around those nearest to him. It continued until everyone had a loose ring of mist around them. Spiraling between them all floated another line of white and silver. The silver glittered along its white trail like the diamond caps of ocean waves. It actually moved very similar; and all in time to faint, familiar music.

"Like Riku said, a collective Heart Song. _Our_ collective Heart Song." Sora said proudly. "We know why we fight and what we fight for. Hearing the absolute truth of what the deepest part of ourselves believe keeps the bond strong. That is what will get us through today and, and-."

He held his hand over his heart. Anyone could see he struggled with putting together all that he wanted to say into the best words. What he believed so strongly had to be portrayed somehow. He wanted Xehanort to understand the merit of what he and his friends felt for each other and how they fought to make this madness end for the other countless friends they had among the stars. But sometimes when the profound is within you but struggles to come out, the simple and clean takes its place.

" _The warmth coursing within my veins is a memory that I will keep seeing. I'll hold on, onto these memories. They won't leave me."_

It wasn't singing as much as it was quoting with passion. Seamlessly Lea stepped up and continued the collective Heart Song in a similar fashion.

" _The promise that I made; I'll fulfill. Bring you with me, one day we'll be whole once again. All our dreams are embraced, I will write this song someday!"_

" _Don't avert your eyes from me! Keep your eyes on reality. With the courage and the strength we will succeed."_

Kairi declared her part after Lea. Riku took Rachel by the hand, speaking more to her than making a point to Xehanort.

" _With the strength that you give me my tired lungs can finally breathe. Riding side by side, hand in hand with Destiny."_

The red light surrounding them suddenly lit up brightly. From it rang the next line in the male voice they first heard their song sung from outside the doors to Castle Oblivion.

 _Look got the path that lies ahead. It's a big sparkling world!_

A fresh pulse of powerful music erupted from the Bass Blade as Bryan took his turn. 

" _This great roar that shakes in me breaks the silence of my dreams! I will not betray the cheers that I foresee."_

And of course Rachel had to actually sing her final line.

" _Through the pain we will survive! Gain the strength to stay a-live! Fighting for the day where this period lies."_

" _And I think I'll touch the truth that lies ahead!"_ Sora ended.

What Xehanort must have thought about the reciting of song lyrics was largely irrelevant to the warriors of Light. The reminder of who they were as a team and what they fought for ignited a fire that would not be snuffed out. This is what they had been waiting for. And they were all revvin' at full throttle!

Xehanort shook his head. A faint smile tugged at his lips. "Then let us begin," But instead of calling his Keyblade, the old Master stepped backwards toward the door of swirling light that had gone largely unnoticed until he made his way to it.

"Hey!" Riku shouted. "No more games! No more toying with us! Face us now!"

Xehanort grinned again. "Some of you. However, I would imagine the rest of you will be too busy,"

A dark door opened a few yards away from him. A tall figure stood in its place when the Darkness faded.

"Isa," Lea said quietly.

There was no way he could be a clever illusion this time. A sadistic glimmer of delight danced over Xehanort's eyes. Oh how he must have enjoyed the hurt on Lea's face. Xehanort turned and took a step to the bizarre dark gateway behind him.

Sora and Riku lunged forward first. Rachel and Kairi immediately followed. Lea held back. Ending Xehanort's cruelty is what they'd been preparing for for a long time. But no one could fault Lea for choosing this battle. Bryan held back with him. He could hear the worry and conflict in his friends' heart. If Lea were to falter, Bryan would be there. Besides, four-to-one against Xehanort seemed fair enough odds.

The distance between them and Xehanort was halved in mere seconds. The girls were right behind Sora and Riku but before they could continue their path was suddenly blocked by the appearance of six Berserker Nobodies. At the exact same time Xehanort waved his arm. Darkness covered his hand like smoke. The walls rumbled. From the blackness of the ceiling on the other side of the room dropped a colossal Heartless. Its crashing bulk sent a tremor across the entire room. The Dream Eaters hissed or growled at the massive monster.

"Hey!" Sora cried.

Xehanort had stepped through the strange light. His form could still be seen. Was that light not a portal so much as a door? He kept walking. Sora and Riku were close behind. Rachel had to duck the swing of a Berserker but was on their heels. Kairi evaded direct attacks with grace but the Berserkers held her up all the same. The boys had no choice but to go through the same door of dark light as Xehanort. A trap? Not unthinkable. But what could they do? Not follow? Expect a man like Xehanort to come back out so they could fight? Unlikely. In a quick dash Sora and Riku effortlessly passed through the gate.

Rachel followed not far behind. But it was just far enough to be unhelpful. She passed through the gate with the same ease but was almost immediately halted. The room on the other side didn't seem to have dimensions. Color-wise it was the exact opposite of the room they'd come from. Everything was white; save for the dull and muted cornucopia of drab colors that slowly swirled across the floor. Floor? Maybe? Neither Sora, Riku or Xehanort appeared to be standing on anything. Well, they did yet they didn't…whatever! Rachel didn't take more than a few strides beyond the gate before running into something. Some kind of barrier kept her from joining them. Pushing, striking or blasting with magic did nothing to break through it. Her heart sank. If she couldn't get through, what if the others couldn't either? Was this what Xehanort wanted the whole time? Get them all trapped in the same rat maze only to pick them off when he was done playing?

No time for thinking. Behind was a Heartless the size of a house and Lea's best friend turned enemy. Ahead Sora and Riku were facing down Xehanort on their own.


	62. The Penny Drops

In terms of crazy and bizarre, this Heartless had to top all the ones any of them had encountered before.

The insane beast was as big as a Dark Side, easy. It nearly blended in perfectly to the dark, swirling floor. Its body was shiny black like oil. The stripes covering most of its body were colored like the dark blues, purples and greens of the floor. And its form…where could one begin to describe?

In rough, general shape the head wasn't that different from a horse but the nose tapered and stretched in a very elephantine way. Even its ears resembled an elephant but were only half the size. The very long horn in the middle of its forehead was an odd detail as well. Then the _body_! The torso and hips were shaped like a lumpy 8. From its hunchbacked shoulders spread two bat-like wings. But the membrane connecting to the body was far too small to catch any air to give it lift. In fact the wings with their gnarly bones were too small to expect it to fly.

Arms were tiny at the shoulders but became thicker and wider the further down they went. Two razor-like claws served as fingers on its very flat forearms. The third claw was much wider, longer and faced outward on each wrist, ready to slash like a scythe. The legs were the opposite. From the thighs down the limbs were thick. Its feet were huge and ovular with big, cloppy hooves at the bottom of bipedal legs. To top it off its tail had a fanged snake head. Tiny diamond yellow eyes followed them, snapping long fangs from deformed jaws. In fact, the eyes on the tail looked to be the only ones it had. The head was very smooth. Instead of the simple, glowing eyes one could expect from a Heartless in a place you'd expect eyes to be there were gold and jeweled pieces roughly in the shape of eyes. The way it moved, you'd be forgiven for claiming it probably couldn't see.

Since it had been summoned it hadn't moved much. The snake tail slashed every which way, spitting and glaring at everything. The Kymera swayed in place. Its ears twitched and swiveled at every footstep. Gradually it lowered itself on all fours. The trunk tested the ground for anything near. Its claws sounded like nails on a chalkboard as they scratched the ground as it inched forward.

But despite the massive Heartless' growing interest in the hearts in the room, it still wasn't the focus of attention.

Kairi slipped passed the Berserkers and made to follow Sora, Riku and Rachel. Only she couldn't. The door of strange light was now solid. Kairi struck the barrier repeatedly but to no avail. The dark colors cleared up some as she hit it. She could see Rachel also hitting something. Another barrier? Only that one Kairi couldn't see anything passed. Could Rachel? What about Sora and Riku? Kairi couldn't see what had happened to them. Her stomach dropped.

"Rachel! I can't get through! What's happening!"

"She cannot hear you."

Kairi spun around. It had been Isa who had spoken. Isa…or Saix, or maybe someone new. Either way he had locked eyes with Lea from the moment he arrived and did not look away. The Dream Eaters (especially White for some reason) took to him about as kindly as they did the Heartless.

"Your friend is trapped between two sides. From this side you cannot see through. From the inside you can only see forward. She can hear and be heard from the other side. How unfortunate it only caught one of you. She alone will suffer so uniquely."

"What do you mean by that?" Bryan asked coldly, bristling.

Fantasia snorted. Jewel rubbed the blades of her fins together very slowly. The Berserkers were twitchy but did not attack until commanded.

"It was part of Master Xehanort's plan. He counted on Sora and Riku leading the charge when given the chance to fight him. They alone would be able to pass through entirely. Anyone who immediately followed would be trapped and forced to bear witness. The rest would face me."

"Let us through!" Kairi demanded.

"Even if I so wished you could only pass through the one barrier. Though that may in fact be of some pleasure to Master Xehanort. He told you before he would have the coup de grace. That time is now. The first stage is to be rid of all those who stand in his way."

"Isa…" Lea said quietly. "What are you saying?"

"Plainly? Beyond that gate the Keyblades' Chosen One will be brought to his knees and lose all that he is as he becomes a vessel of Darkness. His oldest friend will be at his side, forced to watch and helpless to stop it."

"That's not going to happen!" Kairi shouted. Though the thought made her stomach ice over and drop. "They can take care of themselves and they _will_ win! They've done it before and they'll do it again."

"True. They have felled versions of Master Xehanort in the past. How well can they fare against the whole man? But we will not waste our time on such contemplations." Isa took his battle stance and the Lunatic Claymore appeared in his hand.

"Isa, you don't have to choose this," Lea said.

"The choice was always mine."

His response was cold and concise. The emotionlessness was hardly unexpected. Yet as much as it hurt to see his oldest friend like this, Lea wasn't at the point to give up on him. Call it blind faith or stubbornness he wouldn't accept this as the final answer.

Lea stepped forward and took his battle stance. The flaming Keyblade appeared in his hand.

"Sora and Riku will be fine. But I'm not convinced you're beyond saving. One way to find out. I guess I'll just have to beat the sense back into you."

"Then let us begin." Isa replied, his voice devoid of any emotion. He lifted his hand and clicked his fingers.

Instantly the Kymera was alert. Fanning ears perked up. Massive feet stomped the floor, sending out impact tremors. Sweeping its long trunk along the ground the Heartless advanced. The Nobodies also responded to the command. The scene became chaotic very quickly.

Isa and Lea engaged immediately. The room was alive with crackles of energy and booms of loud battle noises. The air erupted with squeals, hisses, snorts and snarls from the Dream Eaters. Most of the Spirits lunged at the Berserkers. With a quick twist of her body Jewel flew upward and went for the Heartless. White-blue laser-lights of Ice magic shot out of her mouth. Her fin coverings glowed as she sped up for her charge. Fantasia reared up high with a great scream and her golden hooves came down hard on her target. No sooner had the UniGlow gotten off the toppled Berserker, Seger jumped on its chest and released a raging torrent of fire in the face until it was destroyed. White coiled around the one nearest him entirely. Its' attacking arm was free but it isn't easy to bring down a proper hit when getting constantly electrocuted. Every time a Berserker neared the Spirits were in there to keep them at bay. Seger breathed fire at their feet. Fantasia shot beams of magic from her horn against the swinging claymores. With the momentum of the swing interrupted, White took advantage of their imbalance to coil around each in turn and begin the light show all over.

With the Nobodies being slowly taken out by the Dream Eaters the key bearers did not bother with them at all. In terms of a fair fight, three-to-one is not usually considered in the realm of fair. Though, the broke up even further when the Kymera came blundering in. The Heartless swung its trunk wildly, feeling its surroundings and trying to grab or take a swipe at anything it could sense. It didn't even seem to notice it had allies it wasn't supposed to step on. The only thing that kept it from just trampling was Jewel slashing at its face. Then it got too close. It actually caught a Berserker with its long scythe-claw and sent it tumbling.

Bryan jumped and caught himself in flight with pixie dust. As much as he intended to help Lea that Heartless had to get out of the way before it trampled everyone. Kairi was still there to help just in case the battle turned sideways. The Spirits wouldn't be far away either so nothing should have the chance to get out of hand. That is, unless more and more Berserkers were summoned. He certainly hoped not. Those things were big.

Like a rocket the Music Master went straight for the head. With the Bass Blade Bryan swung hard against its jeweled eyes. Contact with the metal created a concussive blast that nearly stunned the Kymera. In response, the Heartless reared up its trunk and shook and slashed its head. While ducking the long horn and thick trunk Bryan and Jewel took advantage of its confusion. Bryan flew in close to the torso with as many swings as he could before quickly passing to allow Jewel to attack.

But the Kymera wasn't just going to let them hack away at it. The massive monster reared up on its back legs. It flailed its arms outward, looped them upward then slashed them back down. Those long claws covered quite an area with that swing. Bryan was above its head at the time so the swing missed him completely. Though those razor claws did send a cold shiver down his back for a second. Being the only one of his friends with facial hair he was no stranger to blades near his face. Still, he preferred it when it was his idea. But this action also gave him a good idea how to fight it without getting hurt himself. If it attacked with its long claws, all he had to do was stay close to its body and he'd be out of reach of its weapons. If it tried to swat him away it stood a good chance of hitting itself. There was still the flailing trunk to deal with but getting _thwumped_ was preferable to getting sliced.

Hit after hit was made against the Kymera's back. It beat its wings hard but Bryan slipped by them with ease and continued laying down blows. Jewel repeatedly circled and charged, slicing at any part of the Heartless that wasn't trying to hit her. The Kymera wasn't terribly slow but attacked erratically. Most of the Heartless Bryan could think of had some kind of pattern to the way they attacked. Once you knew those patterns fighting became more a strategic dance than anything. But if there was a rhyme or reason to how this thing tried to hurt him, Bryan couldn't see it yet. There was also something else he didn't see,

The snake tail coming up behind him. Bryan forgot the tail was sentient until it gave him the equivalent of an uppercut on his back. When that surprise struck, it caught him just enough off-guard to fall into the path of the Kymera's still beating wings. A little dazed but Jewel kept the snake head distracted while Bryan shook the air from his brain. The snake coiled up and lunged, completely spring-loaded at Jewel. Its fangs caught the metal plating over her fins.

"Freeze!"

Stretched out to attack the Spirit the snake tail couldn't pull away from the blast of ice magic. It let go of the whale and writhed angrily before coiling up again, fangs bared.

"Follow my lead!"

Jewel chittered in agreement.

Bryan flew at the snake. He swung but deliberately too wide. Responding exactly the way he hoped it would the snake lunged and snapped at him. Just where he wanted it.

"Freeze!"

Full-on Blizzaga right in the mouth.

The snake shook its head hard to try and be rid of the ice chunks sticking its fangs together. Bryan hit it again with the Ice spell. With more ice weighing it down, Jewel took her turn. Coming in from above and behind she shot her Ice down the length of the tail, concentrating on the head. With a quick blast of Wind the head hit the floor and Ice sealed it there.

"Again!"

Bryan drew back. The rest of the Kymera flailed around again. Jewel iced the rest of the snake-tail. With a quick flicker, the Bass Blade became Showtime. Bryan charged again and with a great John Henry swing brought down a crushing blow that shattered the frozen tail entirely. In response, the Kymera stamped its huge feet heavily on the ground and madly swung its clawed arms like sickles in a wheat field. Both Bryan and Jewel flew upward as quickly as they could to avoid both. Not like that was enough to be completely out of its reach.

Like with many kinds of Heartless, the Kymera had multiple special attacks it did not bring out all at once. It reared its strange head back. The long horn glowed like the eyes of a Stealth Sneak as it charged its laser-eye attack thing. The effect was about the same. A missile of energy shot from its horn. But the attack wasn't just like a cannon blast of power. It sought out a target! The energy came up at both of them even from their height. Thankfully the blast lost its _umph_ after going so far but it still had to be avoided beforehand.

Bryan tried staying behind its head and striking the horn. Maybe it was like the tail and could be broken away. One less weapon couldn't be a bad thing. And if he timed it right, the energy blasts coming at him could be dodged and actually hit the Kymera! But he wasn't the only target in the room. A surprised, high-pitched yelp drew his attention from the Heartless for just a second. A blast had landed dangerously close to Seger. The Spirit jumped back, only to bare its fangs and snarl at its attacker. He unleased one last torrent of flame against the Berserker it had been engaged with before charging in rage at the Kymera. When the last Berserker eventually fell, Fantasia and White joined their spirit kin to fight the Heartless.

That was Bryan's side of the fight.

Isa was stronger than Lea remembered. Was it because of Xehanort's Heart inside him? There was no taunting banter during the fight. Lea actually preferred it that way. He wasn't sure if he could stomach that. He'd already endured the venom of the illusion earlier. There was also the matter of fighting his best friend. This wasn't exactly new. He'd fought against Roxas before and, supposedly even without a heart at the time it tore him apart to face him as an enemy. Familiarity didn't make it any easier.

Kairi fought by his side. For that he was grateful. Though, even though she knew Isa was his friend Lea wouldn't have been surprised if she still carried a tiny chip on her shoulder for Siax holding her prisoner in The World that Never Was. With the Spirits toppling the Nobodies and Bryan and Jewel keeping the Kymera at bay there was nothing to split the focus from the fight at hand. Of course a bit of a wrench was thrown into that arrangement when the Kymera got angry or whatever and started launching energy blasts. It wasn't terribly long after that did Lea realize the Berserkers were gone. The Spirits must have gone to help Bryan with the Heartless. By the flashes of light, gusts of wind and thunderous clacks suggested the Kymera was not taking its beating without objections.

Fighting two-to-one didn't seem to make a difference to Isa. But, again, was that truly his confidence or just under Xehanort's orders? But was Isa supposed to, or even expected to win? Was Xehanort counting on Lea not being able to go all-out against his oldest friend? The thought had not escaped Lea that Xehanort might be using Isa as cannon fodder just to keep them busy. The idea made his stomach churn. But focusing on it too strongly could result in a claymore to the face. He wasn't about to waste his good looks on that when winning the fight might help Isa. Sometimes when he turned Lea thought he saw yellow light coming from the gate Rachel was stuck between. The barrier had clouded over again so it was impossible to tell what was happening. Rachel trying to cast some spell to get free? Or was something big enough happening against Xehanort the energy was showing through to their side?

Of course just as things begin to go smoothly something upsets it again.

Isa jumped back far away from his opponents. Once distanced he leapt upward, swinging his weapon wide. The edges of the Lunatic Claymore lit up with pearly gray light. Then the entire weapon cast the bright pale-gray light.

"Lea," Kairi asked warily. "What is he doing?"

"Honestly? This is new."

Isa came down again hard, the claymore shaking the floor as it struck. The light faded but the edges retained their glow.

"Kairi, go help Bryan."

"What? No! You don't have to fight him by yourself. We can do this together then help Sora and Riku."

"Kairi, please. Let me take care of this."

Kairi looked torn. A hailstorm of energy blasts from the Kymera helped sway her decision. She gave a quick 'are you sure?' glance before going to the Heartless.

Isa made no comment regarding Kairi's departure. Lea engaged again. But they were not exchanging blows for long before the edges of the Claymore glowed brighter. Isa's eyes began to turn pale. The lines of his facial scar became jagged. So that was the new trick. The weapon imbued with the moons' power.

Still there was a moment of pause as it happened. Nope. Not this time. Taking advantage of the slight distraction, Lea let go of his Keyblade entirely. He drew back and slugged Isa right in the jaw. The Lunar Diviner stumbled backward.

"Sorry about that. I know that whole berserker thing is part of you and whatever, but, honestly? You really freak me out when you do that."

A glint in Isa's eyes flashed dangerously. Lea hadn't considered his chosen action might be enough to send Isa off the deep end from rage alone. Thankfully it didn't but it still reflected in his fighting.

The Heartless crashed down on all fours. Its horn had been broken and was sparking darkness. It responded by flailing its trunk, beating its wings and swinging its clawed arms. Even in its desperate throes the Kymera looked extremely roughed up.

"Finish it!"

Lea heard Bryan yell. To whom? The Spirits or Kairi? Then he, wait, _left_? It was hard to focus while fully engaged in a battle of his own but Lea could have sworn to see Bryan zoom passed then drop to the floor and continue sprinting toward the gate. Loud crashes followed that weren't the Heartless stomping its feet. Bryan was trying to get through the barrier. But the rate of the blows…that was more desperate than anything. What did he know? Worried? Or…was something happening?

Though, he himself had begun to worry. The uncomfortable prickle of worry's gnaw had been nestled in his stomach for a while. That light he saw earlier and now Bryan's response, did that mean anything bad for Sora and Riku? What about Isa? What would it take to sever the connection to Xehanort's heart so he could be himself again? Lea really didn't want to be fighting him. Yet, what words could break through either? If Isa wasn't truly himself it wouldn't matter now much heart he put into his words. Lea didn't want to consider the worst possible outcome. Yet…was it possible Isa's heart was truly gone and beyond recovery?

Blows clashed again and again. Then the involuntary lapse in focus. The room shook as the Kymera fell in a heap to the ground. Kairi and the Spirits had finished it. Then a sharp crackle and pop sound snapped from around the barrier gate. Somehow Bryan had gotten through. Two good things, but now when your attention should be elsewhere. Lea thought he only half-glanced toward where Bryan had been for a second. But that was enough to open a window he wouldn't have the time to defend from. Isa saw this window and went for it.

Everything happened in one swift motion that had to only have lasted a few very short seconds.

Lea sensed his flaw the second it happened. Then, out of the corner of his eye he saw a pale mass coming up fast. White had come back from the Heartless. The Spirit rose up between Lea and Isa, his hood spread wide and flapping like wings he lunged with mouth agape and fangs fully extended. Isa half-glanced at this new attacker. The momentum of the swing was too strong and far along to stop. The claymore struck hard against the pale green underbelly scales. However, White was not grounded at the time. The attack pushed his head back but flung his tail upward on the other side of the claymore. In one quick slip White's fangs caught an edge of the weapon. The rest of his muscular length took advantage of being swung backward and coiled around the rest of the claymore.

Isa stumbled. The Spirit snake had wrapped the entire length of his body tightly around his weapon. Dismissing the claymore then calling it again would have been the easiest, if not the only way to remove the serpent. But if that thought had crossed his mind there was no time to act on it. With no forewarning in the slightest, Whites' body lit up and crackled with electricity. Isa cringed. This lasted for several long seconds and the Lunar Diviner could do nothing. A body tends to tense up when continuously shocked.

The millisecond White stopped, Lea saw his opening and took it. If asked at a later time, he would have reported no memory of dealing the actual strike. He remembered the light fading. He remembered sensing an opportunity and going for it. After that the image went straight to White quickly slipping off the claymore but coiling up tight again not far away just in case.

At last Isa was on his knees. His key support to remain upright came from leaning against his weapon. Lea tried to catch his breath. Good. That wasn't enough to overdo it. But they weren't out of the woods yet.

"And what do you feel you have accomplished?" Isa looked up at Lea. Apart from exhaustion his voice held little emotion. "I may be unable to continue but it matters not. You do not have what you came for. My losing a battle changes nothing. Sora and Riku are still fighting Xehanort on their own. Their fall will make you all vulnerable to the Darkness. When Xehanort returns-."

"You know, for someone who historically didn't speak unless he had to you sure are babbling a lot. Don't think about slipping through a dark door either."

Lea stood over his friend. Though he believed Isa didn't have the strength to be a threat at the moment he didn't let go of his Keyblade.

"Lea!" Kairi cried. "Where's Bryan?"

"He got through somehow."

"If he can then so can we."

Seger, Fantasia and Jewel had already charged the barrier. Each launched their own magic in an attempt to shatter what was keeping them from their masters and friends. White stayed coiled up tight within striking distance of Isa. The Lunar Diviner pulled himself to his feet. The claymore vanished. White fanned his hood a little wider. His tail rattled warningly.

"So he broke through one barrier. He still is in no position to save anyone from Xehanort's power. He and his sister will witness the fall together."

"But now there's been two who can work to break the next one." Lea said. "You've never met those two before. Trust me. They can be downright scary when they work together. Not only will they be working together but also fighting to protect their friends. That's a strong force to go up against. We had that once too. And I'm not ready to give up hope yet that we can have it again. For now, White can keep you company while we finish Xehanort."

"Lea!" Kairi cried from the gate. "Something's happening! There's an incredible power coming from the other side."

Lea tightened his grip on his Keyblade. He turned to Kairi. "Can you tell who it's coming from?"

"I-I can't," Kairi stopped trying to snap the barrier. She put her hand and ear to the energy force. "I can't tell. It's not Darkness but…I don't think, no, it's not Light either. Not really."

Not really? Well that didn't make a lot of sense. What else was there?

Lea was just about to say something and join her to break through the gate when another cry made him turn again.

Isa had dropped to his knees, doubled-over. White's tail stopped rattling. The snake turned to Lea. The way his hood drooped had a very distinct 'it wasn't me' look about it.

"Isa!"

Lea allowed his Keyblade to drop to the floor. He slid on his knees the last few feet in front of Isa. With a hand on each shoulder Lea pushed Isa up into a more vertical position.

"Come on, Isa. Isa look at me. What's wrong? What's happening?"

Isa hadn't looked up or replied.

"I can't help if I don't know what's going on! Talk to me!"

Slowly Isa looked up at Lea. Surprise and exhaustion lined his face. Lea's stomach dropped and swarmed with dancing ants at the same time. The gold faded away and Isa's eyes returned to their normal blue. A wave of clarity washed over them.

"Xehanort…he's…" Isa began. He sounded out of breath.

"What are you saying?"

Thin wisps of blackness faded away from Isa like smoke caught in the wind. It only lasted a few seconds before it was all gone. After it did he slumped forward.

"Isa!"

"Lea! The barrier! It's breaking!"

Lea didn't turn around at Kairi's cry. But spider-cracks had begun to appear in the once-solid gate of repelling energy. The energy Kairi had spoken of before was pushing against anything that would contain it. He could feel it now too. She was right. It wasn't really Light. It was more positive than anything he'd expect Xehanort to use. Then again it wasn't like an enemy would clue you in to their entire arsenal.

Once again, a lot began happening in a very short span of time.

"Isa, are you okay? What was that?"

"His heart…it's gone,"

"T-then that means, then you should be-!"

"No…I won't,"

The floor began to shake. The gate started glowing. The cracks continued to grow. Suddenly Fantasia screamed. The Spirit pushed Kairi back before dropping to her knees and shielding Kairi with her body. Seger did the same. Jewel dove next to Lea. The whale squealed at the gate. White did one better. The spirit snake coiled himself behind Lea with his hood fanned wide, shielding him from the emanating energy. This couldn't be Xehanort. If Xehanort's heart was gone from Isa that meant he wasn't a vessel anymore. That had to mean the power that kept it within him was gone. That was good. But Isa still looked terrible.

"Yes you will. I know you're strong enough to pull through this."

Isa muttered something but Lea couldn't understand it.

"Hey, don't waste your energy. Just hang on until we can get you proper help, 'kay?"

The light shone brighter.

"I-I was wrong the entire t-time, wasn't I? About everything. About you."

"That sounds dangerously like a last words speech. W-well save it. You're going to be fine."

"I'm hollow. I-I gave all of myself up for foolish reasons. The last-last pieces of me are tired and fading."

"Don't you dare talk like that!"

"This could h-have been so different if I-if I hadn't been so…"

"Isa…" Lea said shakily. He knew what Isa was referring to. And he knew why he was saying it. "I…I never replaced you. With or without hearts, you were and always will be my best friend."

Blue eyes full of strain and sorrow locked with his.

"I know."

The barrier shattered.

A deluge of warm radiance exploded from beyond it. It engulfed everything. Then everything vanished under a blanket of gold light.

* * *

Sorry for the hiatus and sorry if this wasn't my best concluded chapter. I hate writing fight scenes.


	63. Climax

De ja vu decided to spring out and say boo when Sora and Riku crossed the threshold of the dark gate. The great expanse before them looked scarily similar to the… _space_ they fought Xemnas for the last time. The colors were in direct contrast to the room they'd just come from. The dark purples, blues and greens were incredibly pale but swirled and blended against a white background the same as where they'd been. Xehanort waited for them a ways away in the dimensionless room.

"Hey! _HEY_!"

A _thwunk_ noise from behind caused the boys to turn. A half-dome barrier blocked the way back. Rachel was on the other side of it; striking it repeatedly trying to get through. No one else was with her.

"Do not bother with your friend," Xehanort said. "She can hear us but it will take more than the force she is capable of to break through."

"Get her out of there!" Riku demanded.

"No. This last battle will be between us alone. I designed it that way."

"You knew we would follow you first," Sora grunted.

"I suspected. One way or another you two have been the key players in this long adventure. It is only fitting this is how it all ends."

Sora was about to make a retort when Xehanort called his Keyblade and spoke first.

"This is the final threshold. No more games. You have both fought gallantly on this incredible path. But now words have run dry for both of us. By the end of this you will hear your friends cry out for you as you fall and return to the Darkness."

Both Sora and Riku shared an urge to say a final defiant word but Xehanort wasn't wrong. They knew what the old Master was after and what he believed about the Heart and the Darkness. And Xehanort knew their views as well. Neither was going to budge or compromise. Everything they had ever said, against any version of him was more of a release of what they believed was right and a voice for what they felt in their hearts. Though, the villains never really listened. Their way was the only way, regardless of who got hurt and so long as they got what they wanted. Whether they be right or wrong, not one of them every backed down from what they believed.

"Ready for this?" Riku asked, Keyblade gripped tight in his hand.

"We have to be," Sora answered. "Too many people are counting on us for us to fail now. We're doing this for them. It's always been for them."

The young Masters squared off against the old. They'd faced versions of him before and had won. Together they could face the whole man and succeed. Right here, right now was it. No going back. No backing down. They'd crossed a bridge. Now all that was left to do was stand and watch it burn.

They took their stances.

The battle began.

* * *

"Hey! _HEY_!"

Rachel shouted and struck the barrier over and over. Expecting to follow Sora and Riku she'd run right into it. Oh come on! This far along and _now_ of all times she couldn't get through? Rachel glanced behind her. The cloudy gate she'd come through was still there. No Kairi. But how? She had been right behind her.

As concerned as she felt about the possibility of no one else coming Rachel chose to focus on what was ahead of her. Sora and Riku were facing Xehanort by themselves. She would give it whatever she had in order to join them. The old Master was speaking but he was too far away to hear clearly. Never mind. Probably just more 'Darkness is the Hearts' true power' blah blah whatever.

"You knew we would follow you first,"

She heard Sora say. After that it became hard to hear anything from the attempts to break through. But force alone appeared to do nothing. For all she knew three more strikes would be all it took before there would be signs of success. But if hitting would _never_ work? Then she'd be exhausted and still trapped. Maybe magic could-oh no. Rachel's stomach dropped. Sora and Riku had taken their battle stances. The three Masters began their duel. And she was stuck on the wrong side of it.

Rachel jabbed the jeweled end of Ocean Song against the barrier, channeling as much raw magic as she dared. From this side she heard plenty. Grunts, huffs and battle cries. Dramatic invocations of magic. Flashes of colored lights. The eerie rings of blade against blade. It took great willpower not to watch. But even without looking directly she could sense the battle was intense. If magic was the key to shattering the wall, distraction could mean ruin. She tried to tune out the grunts of a successful hit or who declared "Thunder!" followed by a great flash of yellow light. Despite everything her thoughts still raged.

Why weren't the others coming? Had the gate closed? Then how did she get through? Could she go back and get help? Unlikely. Even if _going_ back was possible, _getting_ back probably wasn't. The Heartless, even a giant one, wasn't of great concern. Most of them had fought massive enemies before that could hit hard so no surprises there. Would Lea have trouble fighting against his friend? What about-? Wait,

Something was happening to the barrier. Cracking? No. But certainly responding. Blackness appeared at the point of contact. The longer she poured in the magic energy the bigger it got. It spread outward like thick gnarled veins. Yet beyond looking horrible it did nothing. The intensity of any battle makes measuring the passage of time impossible so Rachel had no way to guess how long she'd been trying to break through. Too long. She slipped down on one knee. The magic stopped. The tumorous blackness faded. Absolutely nothing suggested her efforts had done anything. And what if that blackness was actually absorbing the magic to make the barrier stronger? She certainly would have doomed herself if that were the case. What power was keeping this thing up!? What spell had Xehanort used or what power had he drawn from to create it? Of course it wasn't like Rachel, or any of them had the slightest clue to the extent of Xehanort's knowledge. He may be the Seeker of Darkness but that didn't mean he hadn't learned anything completely unrelated along the way.

Rachel cast Curaga on herself. The wave of fatigue washed away. For all the good it did. She was exactly where she began. But standing and waiting wasn't an option. The fight didn't look bad. However Sora and Riku didn't indisputably have the upper hand. But was that because they were evenly matched? Together did they have all the strength required to defeat him? Or was Xehanort playing the cat? Allowing his prey to believe it could get away when he could easily bring down the fatal crunch? And what could she do about it? Force didn't work. Magic didn't work. If the barrier required a specific counter spell, what were the odds she could figure it out in the next few minutes? What was she supposed to do? Cheer them on? Wait a minute…

Rachel looked down at her Keyblade, Ocean Song. What if she could? As far as she could tell they could hear her. What if…maybe a song? Their collective Heart Song had lit a courageous fire within them. She herself had defended the power of Music against Xehanorts' claim of insignificance that very day. Music can inspire. Music can make you move. You can fall in love or cry to it. But what song did she know that could rejuvenate and empower? Yeah. No pressure. Rachel closed her eyes. She held her Keyblade in front of her with both hands.

 _Okay. You have to know what's going on and how important it is to win. You are both a sword and shield to the Balance. If Xehanort wins then that balance will be in ruin. I don't even know if what I have in mind will even work but I need your help. Ocean song, years ago my voice brought you into being. Now I need you to guide it._

* * *

Xehanort was good. Really good. After fighting Ansem and Xemnas both boys were familiar with battling honed warriors of Darkness. A challenging showdown was inevitable. Not one had any allusions to this being a cakewalk by a longshot. But the skill they were met with surprised them. His blows were brutal yet controlled. His magic: powerful. He had more than a few new tricks with Darkness neither of his other selves had shown before. That kept them on their toes for sure. And he could move faster than either of them had expected. More than once Sora and Riku missed a strike or had one deflected easily because they had underestimated how quickly an old man could move. All their training under Master Yen Sid and experience before that had come together for this fight.

Yet, for all the magic, attacks and special abilities the battle felt evenly matched. As far as either of them could tell, Xehanort wasn't holding back. Any ground gained on either side was eventually lost. Were they really stronger than even they realized? Or was this really Xehanort at his best? Most of the battle had been physical blows. Did he have something else in mind to finish them with? And could they gain the advantage before he used it?

Sora and Riku leapt back from Xehanort. The old Master had done the same.

"I confess you have both grown into strong warriors. Yet neither of you have tapped into the source of true power. You've come so far yet your understanding remains limited. Your teachers and mentors share similar limitations. They fear the Darkness and the truth of it. Never will any of you-."

A very soothing yet loud whisper of violins caught Xehanort just enough off-guard to stop. Sora and Riku glanced behind them as far as they dared.

Rachel stood with her arms spread and eyes shut. The jeweled end of her Keyblade sparkled from the inside. Bright lights danced down the music lines that spiraled down the shaft. She sang. Gently she swung her blade like a conductors wand.

" _Rest now, my warriors."_

" _Rest now your hardship is o~~~~ver."_

Behind her rose a thick gold mist. But in no time at all the mist took shape until a golden wall of ghostly figures arose with the music. The figures were of every single person any of them had ever called a friend! Every single one!

Of course Mickey, Donald and Goofy but also everyone else from every world they'd ever been. A golden phantom of Hercules stood beside Meg and Phil. Winnie the Pooh and all the inhabitants of The Hundred Acre Wood stood together. Peter Pan hovered above the Lost Boys with all the Neverland fairies behind him. Jim Hawkins stood between his mother, Sarah, and Dr. Doppler and his family. Every one of them lifted their voices in song. A mighty choir of over a hundred strong sang along with her.

" _Li~~ive._

 _Wake up. Wa~~ke up._

 _And let the clo~~ak of life cling to your b~ones. Cling to your b~ones._

 _Wake up. Wake up."_

"What is this?" Xehanort snarled.

Sora and Riku didn't answer. They weren't even looking. Even clearly distracted Xehanort didn't attack them. He was just as perplexed and curious as they were. In a very short span of song, many fantastic things happened all at once.

From each of the gold phantoms came forth a thin gold thread. The thread grew longer and longer and longer. That wasn't all. They began connecting. The lighted string from Aladdin joined with Jasmine's; but also with Abu's, Iago's and Genie's. The tangled thread that connected their friendships continued to lengthen and snake away from them. The light of Dumbo connected to his mother, then to Timothy then the Ringmaster. The same happened with every cluster of friends Sora, Riku and Rachel had ever met.

Every time a thread connected it grew a little larger. And they were converging.

A golden thread even reached out from Rachel's heart. The rest joined to it. She became a part of this tangled web too. Did she even know it? She hadn't opened her eyes the entire time!

" _Li~~ive._

 _Wake up. Wa~~ke up._

 _And let the clo~~ak of life-."_

The threads reached out toward Sora and Riku. But…something was changing. The bigger the cords became something else was revealed about them. The lights weren't threads: they were chains. A mighty chain of all connected hearts. They hadn't just been connecting: they were linking.

The great chain snaked its way toward Sora and Riku. Before it even got close, it split. The chain now formed a Y but kept coming. The ending links had been split in half. Bring yellow lights sparked from the uncompleted ends. Sora and Riku couldn't say a word or do anything before the chains coiled loosely around each of them once. The broken ends leveled with their chests and touched.

" _-cling to your bo~nes. Cli~ing to your bo~nes._

 _Wake up. Wake up."_

The friends gasped sharply when the connection was made. An incredible surge of energy washed over and through them. It wasn't just powerful. It was, it was… _pure_. It had to be. The overwhelming feeling of joy where butterflies danced in your stomach and your heart's so full it feels like it could just swell and swell forever.

" _Li~~ive._

 _Wake up."_

But it wasn't just joy. It was a desire; an urge. A desire to cause a smile. A desire to wipe away tears. A desire to be a shield. An urge to stand beside. An urge to stand up tall. An urge to stand up for. There was more, so much more. How could this crashing torrent of wonder be given a single name? Impossible. But no. It did have a name. A very small, very simple name.

" _Wa~ke up._

 _And let-."_

Sora clutched a hand to his chest. The chain had become almost completely transparent at the connection point then gained clarity further away from him. He could feel the power of the connection without ever feeling the chain itself. The feelings it brought with it were a heavy burden but a delight all the same. And it didn't stop! This warm, wonderful energy filled even the furthest reaches of his heart to bursting. His hands shook. The feeling seemed to permeate every cell of his body too. His chest felt constricted yet also felt like a balloon that just kept on inflating far passed the point when it should have burst. Sora looked at all the faces that made this feeling possible. Her understood. This was how they felt about him, and how he felt about them. The falling tears of joy went largely unnoticed. This beautiful…pure feeling. So special because it could not simply be obtained; it had to be earned. The fact he had earned so much of it was a privilege. Was a knighthood. Was an honor.

" _-the clo~~ak of life cling to your bones."_

Sora turned to Riku. He too looked on the verge of being completely overwhelmed but was smiling too.

"Do you remember what I told you years go about how the heart is not ever alone?" Sora asked as loudly as his voice would allow. "About how it grows and finds a home with all the friends it makes? Look at them. This proves it. Our hearts are always connected to the ones we care about; they are one."

" _Cli~ng to your bones."_

But the feeling of being able to cry happy tears forever quickly changed to a roiling boil in his gut. Sora could see the same fire flash brightly in Riku's eyes as well. Now they fully appreciated what was at stake. Sora snapped his attention back to the one who would one way or another snuff out these precious lights.

"Xehanort!"

" _Wake up. Wake up."_

"Do you still not get it? Do you still not understand? Facing you today isn't about proving who is right about the Darkness. This is for _them_!"

" _Li~~ive._

 _Wake up."_

"They can't fight with us but they are still here," Riku said. "Our strength comes from those who are depending on us to come home,"

"And what do you have, huh? Who is standing with you? Who is depending on you? Look! You chose to be alone. Who do you stand for? How much strength can you find from fighting only for yourself!"

" _Wake up._

 _And let the clo~ak of life cling-."_

Xehanort glared at Sora with a terrible promise of destruction. In one swift motion the duel resumed with renewed vigor.

" _-to your bones. Cling to your bones._

 _Wake up. Wake up."_

* * *

Nothing was more irritating than when an enemy got their second wind. Especially those two. But the worst of it? They were actually gaining the upper hand! Even with his heart restored and stronger than it had been in a long time the odds were slipping from his favor. Their renewed strength remained focused. That was impossible. No one could just acquire new powers. But it wasn't that, was it?

" _-and let the clo~~ak of life cling to your bones."_

The girl? That ridiculous song and its feeble words that meant nothing had really awoken something powerful within them? Preposterous. Music couldn't have such power. And yet there they were, taking blows as though they were nothing and dealing them with the strength of titans. But he was still better. He wouldn't be defeated by these two now. Not when they'd been such thorns in his side for so long. But maybe he could push them over the edge of control. Yes. This girl and her song. That song that fueled this new energy…cut off the head and the body will flounder. Perhaps it was some kind of spell? It seemed likely if it was able to create such illusion. If this ludicrous song was giving them strength then it had to end. If anything were to happen to the girl, that might end the connection; even make Sora and Riku lose their composure from horror and rage. She was particularly special to Riku. The boy may just open to the Darkness enough he could possess him after all.

First he had to get away from them and to the girl. Simple. What he might have gained from her powers would be of little consequence if her fall would make overpowering those boys for good possible. That was the one thing he'd always considered but had not actually acted upon; deliberately and viciously remove a block from their little tower of friendship and see how it toppled.

* * *

Xehanort vanished. _What_?! Instinctively Sora and Riku were back-to-back, insuring neither could be attacked from behind. But when Xehanort reappeared he was further away and actually moving away from them. Away from them. And toward Rachel.

The confused hesitation stole just enough precious seconds there was no time to catch up, let alone get ahead in order to stop him.

" _Wake up. Wake up_."

Xehanort raised his blade. The barrier dissolved.

"Rachel no!"

After the song ended she lowered her Keyblade. She opened her eyes too slowly after Riku cried out. Rachel didn't have time to gasp when she saw how close Xehanort was.

A quick flash of light was followed by a sickening, ringing _**clack**_.

The phantoms vanished.

Rachel had been pushed to the floor.

Riku's heart dropped in horror. But only for a moment.

The scene was not as it seemed.

Rachel had pushed to the ground, but not by Xehanort.

Before the old Master…knelt Bryan.

One hand had the Bass Blade's handle. The other supported the other end just beneath the teeth. Xehanort's blade landed perpendicular against Bryan's. The Seeker of Darkness glared at him. Slowly Bryan pushed back. He stood up. His dark eyes flashed dangerously.

"That's. My. Sister!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Reading it, the song used might not seem like much by way of lyrics. But what drew me to it as well as made my decision to use it was how it sounded with a full choir singing it. If you want to get a better feel for why this song was chosen, you can go to YouTube and find it. The version I used that's really good is by user, **BassSpleen**. Look for, **Doctor Who: "The Rings of Akhaten" –Wake Up (without speech).** The (without speech) is important.

The ~~~~ in the words was me attempting to indicate the note is supposed to be held out. If you listen to the song while reading you'll understand why.


	64. How It All Ends

Xehanort tried to push Bryan back but the Music Master had himself completely braced.

"You did _**not**_ just try that," Bryan growled. He eased up for just a second to close the distance between them. "That was the stupidest thing you could have done. And let me tell you why," His voice quivered with a passionate rage.

"Years ago you dealt me a cheap blow in the Dream Realm. Rachel told me all about how she fought for me instead of trading what you wanted for my safety. What was it she said? I know you remember. Aggravate a female by getting between her and her offspring. Aggravate a male by getting between him and his mate. Rachel showed you what happens when you cross a sister. Now you get to see what happens when you ignite the wrath of a brother!"

Recovering quickly Rachel wasted no time springing away herself. She wasn't about to make it easy if Xehanort tried to reconstruct the barrier to keep the fight between him, Sora and Riku. Not that he could have been blamed for trying. Now he had two sets of ultimate duos to go up against. The cherry on top? One member of each set just had a roaring fire lit in their bellies as they took the direct attack against Rachel _very_ seriously. Imagine your trouble if you first poked a bear in the face _then_ tried to steal her cub. Now imagine your odds of leaving that fight in the same condition you entered it. That was their current opinion of Xehanort.

Bryan slashed outward. The second there was any space between them he attacked.

The duel continued with its new members.

Xehanort was through with the elegance of a well-matched fight and pulled out all the stops. Darkness taking on the form of living mists, pulsing miasma and crackling orbs were hurled at them left and right. Getting close became nearly impossible. Most long-range attacks were swallowed or at the least dulled by the Dark energies before they hit their mark. Xehanort took advantage of their distance to restore himself.

Pulling into a bag of old tricks, a guardian Heartless rose from behind him. It flailed its muscular arms wildly before flexing its long fingers like a boogey man eager to grab at them. This Heartless looked like a combination of the previous guardian minions some of them had seen and a Darkside. Either way it was ugly and ready to destroy them. It too could form dense balls of dark energy to hurl at them. Once the guardian Heartless had been summoned it too used its abilities to block oncoming attacks as well as deal out its own. Virtually nothing of consequence made it through to the intended target. It didn't take the friends long to recognize the futility of this tactic. Though for Xehanort it had to be deliberate. Recover himself while letting them wear themselves out trying to break through a wall that wasn't coming down. But what did he have in mind now that they'd figured that out? Fortunately the status quo shifted some.

Sora quickly turned when out of the corner of his eye he saw a mass of blackness. But it was a friend. Rachel had called her Shadow. By the time Sora saw this the Shadow had already pulled away from her.

"Hold it down!" She cried.

The manifested Shadow dove into the ground no different than a human into a pool.

"You _really_ need to show me how to do that." Sora couldn't help but comment.

"When this is over it's a date."

Being made of Darkness itself, Rachel's shadow had no trouble slipping by Xehanort's barricades of Dark energies. When it got close the Shadow reared up by the Guardian, cloaked-like arms spread wide like bat wings. The Shadow's body had a vaguely feminine design but what would have been legs came together like a ghostly tail that frequently changed shape and length. Flame-like 'hair' whipped around its head. Narrow yellow eyes glared at its opponent. The Guardian flailed its arms like a gorilla displaying dominance. As soon as it drew back to strike, the Shadow moved in first. Doing exactly as instructed, the Shadow embraced the Guardian firmly with the curtain-like darkness that made up its arms. The Guardian, now too distracted to attack the key bearers tried madly to dislodge the Shadow with its one free arm. Only, as the shadow was made of manifested Darkness, it didn't have a set shape. Every time the Heartless would have made contact, the Shadow simply thinned holes in its body so the Guardian only ended up clawing at itself.

In a quick dash Bryan positioned himself behind the Guardian. Riku was right behind him. Sora and Rachel attacked Xehanort together. Neither attacks by Sora or Rachel landed with any significant damage. However the intent was not necessarily to inflict harm as it was to keep him busy enough he couldn't try to remove the Shadow from his dark minion.

The Heartless flailed about but wasn't able to move far; perfect for targeting. Bryan and Riku glanced at each other as they moved forward. Wordless communication and understanding was a critical skill. This time it paid off seamlessly. Bryan held the humming Bass Blade vertical and as far away from his face as he could and still have a controlled grip. Riku drew his Keyblade over his shoulder, holding it firmly with both hands. He spun in one full circle to gain speed and force before striking the Bass Blade directly. A low boom of sound exploded from within the musical weapon in a cone-blast of energy. Anchored by the Shadow the Heartless had no way of escaping the direct blast. Both boys had a chance to strike it directly while it was stunned. Before the vibrations of the first attack had faded the guardian Heartless had fallen. Rachel's shadow wasn't unscathed from the sonic boom either. Though, as a manifestation of a living Heart's Darkness, it couldn't really be damaged quite the same as other beings. Nonetheless it hardly mattered at the moment. With its instruction complete, the living shadow melted back into the ground and returned to wherever it existed when not called upon.

But even without additional help Xehanort was still a force to be reckoned with. With the most minute of gestures dark energies in all forms answered his call.

Sora lunged to strike but right before he would have hit something, Xehanort vanished. Only a wisp of blackness remained. Xehanort had dashed, appearing several yards away near Bryan who only had a split second to react. The attack laid out three tracks of black energy highlighted with electric blue that traveled about ten feet before fading. Bryan immediately lifted his feet and caught himself with pixie dust magic to avoid it. He then followed up with the attack Sora had tried to land but was met with the same problem. Xehanort dashed again, this time reappearing closer to Rachel.

Three cannonball-sized bursts of dark energy shot outward a few feet in an equilateral triangle. The attack lasted only a second before the blasts turned into black flames and faded. But the hit was true. The damage was nothing Cure couldn't fix but the force did cause her to stumble. Immediately Riku was at her side, shielding her until she could regain her footing and composure. It would only take mere seconds but in a battle of such as this any second not completely on your guard could have dire consequences.

But several cycles of this with varying attacks on both sides with little success spoke volumes that the young Masters needed a change of tactics.

"This is getting us nowhere," Riku said when they quickly regrouped.

"We can do this," Sora encouraged. "We knew this wasn't going to be easy."

"No one is indestructible." Rachel said. "There has to be a chink in the armor somewhere. Obviously we need to find it before he has a chance to show off the extent of his arsenal."

"Then we do what we did to find this castle to begin with," Bryan suggested thoughtfully. He gripped his first blade tighter and looked to his sister. "Use a complete Keyblade."

That certainly couldn't hurt. With a twist befitting the most experienced dancer, the sibling Masters turned to each other, Keyblades extended until they touched. White and blue light flashed when the two halves returned to one.

The whole Keyblade became Tidal Symphony, the fusion of Ocean Song and the Bass Blade. Half of the handle was the musical symbol for the bass clef only it looked stony and textured like a coral. The other side was a frozen water splash. Above the handle fanned the pink scallop shell that shone like a piece of cut rose quartz with a treble clef etched into it. The shaft remained very similar to Ocean Song. A water spout coiled in a helix-like twist around the staff bars of a musical score. Only the water glistened like crystal and sparkled from facets that had been made on the inside. At the top of the shaft the water spiraled off to the side and the orange jeweled star that topped Ocean Song now sat in the center of the spiral and was a little smaller. The teeth of the Keyblade remained the beam of three quarter notes. But instead of being shiny and metallic black like the Bass Blade, the piece more closely resembled dark sea glass.

Not to be outdone, Sora and Riku called upon the power to do the same. Neither fully understood what enabled a Keyblade to fuse but they were grateful it hadn't failed them when they needed it.

As done in the past the blades of the two friends combined into an elegant weapon befitting a cathedral window. Black on one side and gold on the other the two sides were perfect mirror images of the other. The delicate filigree of the shaft and teeth belied the power hidden within. The teeth were paned with color, exactly like stained-glass. The black side was colored with purples and blues. The gold side had all rainbow colors. The top formed the rough shape of a heart with the two sides facing each other. Atop that, the golden Kingdom Hearts crown.

The four Masters stood tall with their magnificent weapons. Xehanort looked more annoyed than concerned. Darkness erupted like black flames around his Keyblade. The floor swaged with pooling Darkness starting around Xehanort then slowly spread. Better weapons were of no concern to him. A fused Keyblade never stayed that way for long. No Shortcuts had no such limitation but as far as they were aware Xehanort knew nothing about the true nature of Rachel and Bryan's Keyblade. Though at a time like this it hardly mattered.

Then…on a freak whim to two pairs glanced at each other, each struck by the same crazy idea. In one swift motion Sora and Riku twisted to Rachel and Bryan, Keyblades held out until they came together with a _snap_! The second the weapons touched a titanic blast of energy erupted from the point of contact. Even Xehanort couldn't help but flinch when this unexpected action happened.

Never before had a phenomenon such as this been seen before. An enormous golden blade that could have split a small house glowed radiantly once the eruption of light faded.

Six astonishingly detailed feathered wings spread wide to serve as the massive Keyblade's hilt. Phantom musical notes of pastel rainbow colors danced in wide rings around the blade. The delicate filigree of the shaft and teeth of Sora and Riku's combined blade remained only the gaps were wider. Dotted across its length were new panes of richly colored glass. With the right flicker of light dancing across the panes of blues or greens one could see quick glimpses of swimming dolphins, nautilus and jellyfish. The glistening crown remained atop the entire blade. Beneath it, the rough heart-shape made from the negative spaces of Sora and Riku's combined blade now had a very distinct frame that created a very familiar heart shape. Within it sparkled an orange gem, just like Ocean Song.

The young Masters weren't even holding onto any handle. All they held in their hands were platinum bars like long candlesticks. At its base: a delicate chain. The chain went two ways. One end clipped to a thin yet ornate shackle on each of their wrists. The other end slowly became transparent as it glided back to the Keyblade. What they could touch was minimal. But what they were bound to was extraordinary.

Magnificent blade in hand the young Masters turned their attention to their foe once again. This marked the end. The door was closing to be forever locked. The worlds so long made to suffer would be avenged. The usurper of the Balance would face justice. There were no words left to say. The bound hearts drew back as one to deliver the final blow.

Four friends.

Three blades.

Light and Dark.

One Love that bound them all.

The mighty blade let out a beautiful tone as it swung forward. The dancing notes glittered. Golden dust trailed behind it as it did so. A great white light emanated from its center and shone brighter and brighter until it enveloped everything in its radiance.

* * *

This cannot be! This-this is not the way it was meant to happen! No! I will not fall. After all I have learned and all I have done, it is not over. My great destiny will not end today. They cannot continue this forever. I will endure and return their strike in kind.

The old Master gripped his Keyblade tightly with both hands. The Darkness he had called upon before had been immediately snuffed out. No matter. It was meant for a powerful attack anyway. All he had to do was hold on a little longer while the blade shielded him from the blinding torrent of power as it rushed by. Only…something was wrong. The blade in his hands felt strange. Strained. That wasn't right. The wielder could feel the strain of standing their ground against a powerful attack, not the blade itself. A sound could be heard over the rushing deluge. Then, for the first time in a very long time, the Seeker of Darkness felt the grip of true fear. A crack appeared in the nameless blade.

Impossible! There is not a power that can simply break a Keyblade!

 _You are correct._

To say Xehanort was alarmed would have been completely spot-on, if not an understatement. What was that voice? It couldn't have been one of those children. He heard the voice in his mind.

Who are you! What is this?

There was no time to contemplate other things in the midst of such a battle but the question won-out anyway.

 _You wield me yet you do not and have never truly known me. I am the one some have called the Gazing Eye._

The Keyblade was speaking? Preposterous. As powerful as they were the weapons were not sentient. However, it appeared able to sense even his deepest thoughts because it answered.

 _All you know and there is still doubt. A purpose of a Keyblade is to keep the balance of Light and Darkness. We choose those worthy of wielding us; those who can keep that balance. At one point in time so did you. That is why I let you take me._

And now I am your master. Offer me your strength to end this now! This power, what is it? Where did they find it? You are the most ancient of Keyblades, do not let these children overpower you!

 _I am not being overpowered. I am letting go._

More cracks appeared along the blade.

What?! _You_ are _letting this happen_? Fight back! I command you and you will obey me! Help me destroy them!

 _You are correct. I am ancient. And I am tired. I am so tired. I have existed for so long. I have watched so much for so long. I had a purpose. But that purpose has been corrupted._

More cracks.

Silence! I am your master and you will obey!

 _No. Not anymore. Once I accepted you willingly. When you began to stray I did nothing for it was not my place. Then the blackness in your heart grew and deepened. By then your will kept me bound to you._

Still more spider-cracks appeared. Xehanort tried to seal them again with the power of Darkness but, if nothing else, that made it worse.

 _You asked what sort of power this is. It is Love. A special kind of love. The love that binds hearts. This is a gift you repeatedly rejected over your many years. This gift you tore away from so many. Now that power is what will end both of us. We have existed for too long. We have done terrible things, you and I. No more._

No! There is more to be done! I cannot be felled by these children! I do not yet have my answers! This is not the way it was meant to end!

 _Or perhaps it is. Perhaps it always was. The happily ever after for one is the terrible fall for another. Yet, such is the nature of a story. It is time for this chapter to close. The new one is in good hands. Farewell, my master. We shall see what lies beyond together_.

The nameless Keyblade shattered. The shield against the incredible torrent vanished. A massive light swelled throughout the room.

Then nothing.


	65. After The Fight

"Sora! SORA! Riku! Are you all okay?"

White. A lot of it. But not from any glowing light. No swirling pale colors either. This wasn't the same room. In fact it actually was a room. A big room, but not the halls they were used to.

When Sora opened his eyes he first saw Kairi kneeling over him; her eyes lined with concern and questions. She smiled with relief when he came to.

"Sora, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I don't feel like anything's wrong. What about you? What happened?"

Sora propped himself up and looked around. Riku, Rachel and Bryan were stirring just behind him. Good. Nothing bad had happened to them either. Sora sat up. The room appeared to be some kind of great hall. It was still the same white marble whatever as the rooms he had gotten used to. Behind them rose a platform of steps. Atop that a very long, wide but not very tall pedestal with more steps cut out of the sides. It looked like the kind of thing where you'd put something grand, like a throne. It was wide enough you could have probably put several.

Riku pulled himself up and reached out to Rachel. She did the same and they held hands, smiling. Bryan rolled onto his back, spread-eagle with the greatest contentment on his face.

"It's gone. It's really over."

"You're sure?" Sora asked excitedly.

This had Kairi, Riku and Rachel's attention too.

"This place knows of his song but that awful noise is gone. The anti-song is over." Bryan took a deep breath and let it out slowly with great relief. "The hum in my head is so much quieter now. The source is gone. The source is gone."

The reality of his words didn't sink in right away, even for those who were on the front lines and delivered the final blow. Bryan's unwanted connection to Xehanort's Heart Song proved useful one more time. The memory remained but he could no longer hear the true song. Gone, not faded because the source had fled far away. Gone. At long last that story had run out of pages. No epilogue. No sequel. Gone.

"Can you believe what we did?!" Rachel blurted excitedly. "That was insane!"

"I honestly thought fusing a second time wasn't going to work," Riku added.

"Fusing a second-? Your Keyblades? All four of you fused your Keyblades into one?" Kairi asked in awe.

"Yes. And it was amazing. And we'll probably never be able to figure out how to do it again." Bryan said.

"What happened to you two on this side?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Oh...well, we-we won but…um. It's Lea."

Startled and concerned by her sudden quiet voice, Sora looked behind her. He felt a little foolish for not immediately taking note of where Lea was when he first looked around.

Lea was on his knees with his back to them a few yards away. He said nothing. The remaining Dream Eaters were all around him. Seger sat at a distance. Jewel hovered just above, her plume hung limp and sad. White's hood drooped, making him look particularly pitiful. The spirit snake would occasionally give Lea a nudge of encouragement against his forearm but received no response at all. Fantasia also stood close by, offering reassuring nickers but had about as much success as White. Lea stared at his empty hands.

"Lea?" Sora asked delicately.

Riku, Rachel and Bryan went quiet and looked his way as well. Suspicion hovered around and over them like mist. Not one of them would ever be so callus to savor a triumphant moment over a friend in need.

"He only had the strength to say goodbye…"

Dead silence.

No one had ever heard Lea speak with such an empty monotone before. None of them needed to question what he was talking about.

"Whatever Xehanort does to make someone a vessel…it pushes out whatever makes you…you away. He'd…he'd been without a heart for too long only to have someone elses-." Lea stopped.

Sora and Kairi got up and moved to his side. The Dream Eaters moved out of their way. Except White. Riku, Rachel and Bryan sat up, ready to move in as well should they be needed.

"Only a fragment of his truest self remained…" Lea continued. He sounded more like he was voicing his thoughts than talking to anyone directly. "After all he'd gone through…a fragment wasn't enough to hold on. And…his last words…" He trailed of again and this time did not continue.

Kairi dropped to her knees by his side, wrapping her arms around his torso in a hug of sympathy and reassurance. Sora followed her example right after. At a loss for words actions would have to speak instead. Immediately Lea reciprocated by taking them both in tightly.

Without ever saying a word it became clear just how unstable he felt. A monumental storm of shock and sadness tore inside him and he felt his lifeline had been cut. Lea had anchors, of this there could be no question. If only he didn't need them so terribly right now.

Lea looked down on them both, unable to say anything in either appreciation of their concern or to give voice to the pulsing ache in his heart. In the span of a blink, Lea could have sworn he saw their faces change. One was familiar. The other felt like it should be.

For a moment…just a moment, a former trio was reunited.

Suddenly the castle rumbled.

No sooner had the rumbling ended, massive crashes louder than any thunderclap echoed throughout the empty halls. Despite being put on high alert by the rumbling the key bearers still jumped at the crashes.

"I know everyone's thinking it so I'll say it first. _What was that_!?" Kairi exclaimed.

"Look," Bryan pointed to the end of the hall.

The grand door was open.

"Do you think all the doors in the entire castle opened just now?" Riku asked.

"Sounded like it," Bryan answered. "But why?"

"Maybe because this place isn't under anybody's control anymore," Rachel suggested. "Fantasia, Jewel, go on ahead and search the castle, just to be safe."

The whale and unicorn nodded and left the room at a swift swim and trot.

"Seger, White, you too." Bryan instructed. "Let me know if you find anything, especially if something specific caused this."

Seger snorted and left the room. White looked over to Lea before following.

"What makes you think that?" Sora asked Bryan. "Can you Hear something?"

"Not sure. But I honestly I think my gift may have shorted out a bit from relief what the song ended. So for a while I guess I'll have to use the same humdrum intuition as you common folk."

"Ha ha."

Kairi stood up. "If this castle has reset itself because Xehanort's no longer at the wheel, I want to see what it's supposed to look like. Lea," She offered him her hand. "Don't you want to see it too?"

Lea looked up at her. A numbness had masked the usual brightness in his eyes. He stood up but looked like he really didn't care either way. Considering he'd lost the most of them all no one could blame him. No one was quite sure what to say either. Not one of them had lost anyone who they hadn't eventually found again.

The key bearers left the empty throne room to explore the castle. Riku, Rachel and Bryan took separate routes, parting at whatever hall, door or staircase looked interesting. Despite still being stark white, Castle Oblivion actually looked like how you'd expect a castle to be. Windows were a surprising change. There wasn't much to see outside but at least they could.

On this expedition Sora and Kairi never left Lea's side.


	66. Discovering the Overlooked

Apart from being empty the castle lost its unwelcoming atmosphere. Rachel had temporarily parted company with the others to explore. But considering what had just happened with Lea, the joy of exploration under the glow of an incredible triumph was muted. All doors were wide open, making them easy to determine by only the briefest glance if it was empty. Growing confident there was nothing to see except fine architecture she began jogging to see more of the castle much quicker. A premature decision.

Rachel skidded to a stop passed one of the open doors. Was that-? She backed up. It was! And she couldn't believe it. Slumped against the back wall was Xigbar!

Quietly and cautiously the young Master entered the room. What was he doing there? Yeah, Bryan had said Xehanort had done something to him. There was no further mention of what that might be. Yet the second-in-command was pulled from the grand plan last minute and it resulted in Xehanort gaining considerable strength to his heart. Whatever had transpired, he looked awful. What could Xehanort have done to make him look like he tried to wrestle an avalanche and lost? And…what else? Not only did he look terrible but he also looked…different. That black coat looked like it had been laid out before a stampede. His hair was down out of its ponytail. Not only that but most of the silver streaks were gone. Speaking of gone, so was his eyepatch. The way his left arm hung limp at his side, Rachel guessed he'd been injured. With his right arm he had his hand clutched over his chest.

He hadn't seen her yet. She wasn't even sure he was awake. What to do now? Could he be helped? Would he still be a threat if he was let to his own? It wouldn't matter if he was still a jerk. The worlds were full of jerks that never caused trouble too terrible. Maybe just leave? No. That would gnaw at her forever wondering if that was the right thing to do. But the _paum_ of the door shutting behind her took away all options (as well as startling her pretty good).

No way he didn't know she was here now. Rachel knew that because he had jumped a little too at the sound. Xigbar lifted his head and slowly opened his eye. After another second he turned to her. Rachel froze. Not like trying to hide or slip away would be of much good at this point. She knew she had to look like a deer spooked into freezing. Xigbar looked at her oddly. Then he actually chuckled a little.

"Hey there, Glitterbug. Are you really here or am I hallucinating from weariness?"

"Um…I'm here."

"Course you'd probably say that even if you were part of a dream."

"What happened?" Rachel asked delicately.

"You don't have to stay all the way over there. Afraid to get closer? Trust me. There's nothing I could do to hurt you."

He certainly looked it. Still treading with an air of caution Rachel neared. Xigbar looked tired. It was clear in the way he breathed. As she got closer, she couldn't help but stare even though she tried not to. She'd asked him before about what happened his eye. And, in all honesty she'd never before seen a physical injury anything like it before. Unlike on his cheek there was no scarring above or below where the eyepatch sat. As far as Rachel could tell, the eye was still there. The injury looked like a bad cut; vertical and narrow. But the skin…what could have done that? Flesh had been drawn in as the wound healed and raised up with scarring. Even though the injury had long-since healed the skin almost looked to have been melted. By the look of it, she doubted it was possible he could open the eyelid at all.

"Admiring what's left of my dashing good looks?"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-."

"Don't worry on it. I'm used to people lookin' at it and wonderin'. Course that was with the patch." Xigbar leaned his head back against the wall. "He's gone, isn't he?"

"Yes,"

"Good riddance. The old coot double-crosses me and it doesn't even help him win. And I ended up outlasting him. How's for poetic irony? Even if it doesn't last long."

Rachel looked at him confused for a moment before she saw it. At first she thought it was just a shadow or a piece of dust floating over her eye. Faint and tiny wisps of black periodically flisked around his body for a split second before vanishing. So far there wasn't many but a coldness dropped in Rachel's stomach when she realized what it was and why it was happening.

"Is that-?"

"Uh-huh," He answered resignedly.

"Th-then-! Um, maybe-? Maybe this will-."

The young Master called her Keyblade to her hand. Ocean Song still hummed from the intensity of the battle. But in an instant it changed. The blade became Moonlit Majesty: her first Keyblade. Of all the forms her Keyblade could take, Moonlit Majesty had the greatest magic strength. Maybe the amplified magic would mean Curaga would be stronger than with other Keyblades. She had no idea what Xehanort did but it just might stabilize him enough to get him out and get proper help.

"Keep that thing away from me,"

Rachel flinched at the sharpness of the demand.

"W-what? Why?"

"Those things have brought me nothing but trouble. Xehanort enticed me once with the promise of their power. I got roped in tighter and tighter from there. Some of it was my choice. The rest was me being too stubborn or stupid to see I was digging myself a hole I'd never get out of. I led myself to this. Even if it could have me back on my feet and a picture of perfect health I'd want nothing to do with it."

Something had jabbed a cold claw in the young Master's stomach. Those tiny wispy black vapors made her feel terribly uncomfortable. And he didn't want help. What was she supposed to do? Do as he asked and forever feel the sting of conscience? They might never cross paths again after this so if he was mad at her for healing him anyway she wouldn't have to endure the fury for long. But if this really was his last wish…shouldn't she respect that despite what her own heart was saying? Something would have to be done sooner than later. Although it was very gradual and almost unnoticeable, the wisps of black were getting larger and lasting longer before fading.

"You're really going to let yourself-? You would really rather-? Please, let me do something to help y-."

"Are you seriously concerned about me, kid? Why would you help me, anyway? Why would you even give a _thought_ to helping me? If you knew half the things I've done you'd either run screaming into the night or take justice into your own hands right here and now. Even today in this place I said things to your friends that really would have gotten your quills up. Some of it even concerned you. And trust me, none of it was complimenting your fashion sense. The threats I made I wouldn't have given a second thought against acting upon. The things Xehanort had in store…and I would have helped him do it. Don't waste your energy on me, Glitterbug. I'm not worth it."

"Everybody's worth it!" Rachel blurted. "Yeah, maybe you're not exaggerating about what you've done. But you could still work to right your wrongs, answer for past deeds then start fresh however you choose. If you really wanted to set things right then it's nobody's business to stop you. Personally I could be appalled if you told me your story but…but,

"As a Keyblade Master I'm supposed to fight to maintain the balance of Light and Dark and keep peace wherever I can. We're not meant to scamper across the stars playing judge, jury and executioner. Obviously circumstances force our hands. Sometimes we're one. Sometimes we're all three. But this…right now, I don't think, I don't…"

It was one of those rare moments where the right words failed to come. Much to Rachel's' surprise Xigbar started laughing. Well, more like a hearty chuckle come to a premature stop from wincing. Rachel blinked. What had she said?

"You know, I might not know much about you but I'd bet you're a lot like your friend Sora. If Xehanort himself had promised to turn over a new leaf to be one of the good guys, that kid would give him the space he needed to do so. But honestly, Glitterbug, there's no sense telling me I can change my ways. I can feel there's no time for that. A long time ago I accepted a part of Xehanort's Darkness and, by extension a shard of his own heart into my own. His heart grew stronger alongside mine. I was still at the reigns but I could feel it changing me. Then the old coot decides to take it back to make himself stronger. But our hearts had been conjoined for too long. Ripping out his also meant ripping apart mine. And let me tell you, that feels a lot worse than losing it."

He laughed in spite of himself. But that quickly turned into a cough.

"Gotta say I didn't think it would end quite like this. Blabbering about the inevitable end to someone I barely know. Broken and disheveled contemplating bad life decisions. If a man can't die with his goals reached and dreams achieved…he will settle for a little dignity. Heh. Guess some guys can't even get that."

"If there was anything you could have, anything at all, what would it be?"

"Ha! You mean like a last request? Absolutely. Send me back to myself the day before I met Xehanort."

"I mean it. Really."

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

Just by looking at him one could have seen Xigbar thought she was being crazy but indulged her all the same.

"You know," He said after a long minute. "The things I'm thinking about right now are surprising me. Never thought of myself as much of a nostalgic kinda guy."

"Nothing wrong with that. What is it?"

"If you're going to keep nitpicking then fine. I'd like to see the streets of home again. And weirdly enough, this folksy little song I remember hearing growing up. See? I must really be in bad shape if I'm thinking back to the 'good-ol'-days' of childhood. And _that_ , let me tell you, was a lot longer ago than I'd care to admit."

"What was the song?"

"Somehow I figured you'd ask. It was called _Homeward Bound_ , or something like that, I think. Whatever."

"And…where's home?"

"There's no way you could get me there so what's it matter?"

"Where?"

Xigbar sighed. "Radiant Garden."

Rachel said nothing. Her heart hammered against the back of her ribs. Two familiar names. In all the stories Sora, Riku and Lea had told about Organization Thirteen and its members, there had never been any mention of where any of them originally came from. She looked around the room. That big orb thing…there really was something she could do if he was content or resigned to let it all end.

The young Master crossed the remainder of the room to Xigbars' right side. She crouched next to him and draped his arm across her shoulders.

"C'mon. Get up."

Xigbar had to turn his head completely to look at her. His expression was truly confused.

"What are you thinking?"

"I want to help you but I need you to stand. I can't do this by myself. I need you to help me."

No doubt he complied out of curiosity if nothing else.

Rachel may have had good intentions but things didn't go as smoothly as she thought. Xigbar didn't appear to have any function in his left arm at all. He drew his legs up beneath himself fine but had nothing to push away from the wall with since Rachel had his other arm. Then came the part Rachel hadn't considered at all; she was still a teenage girl and he a grown man. He was a lot taller and heavier. Not to mention even a small percentage of dead weight seems to add fifty pounds automatically. And Xigbar offered a bit more than a little dead weight due to his injuries.

Still they managed to get across the room and sit down again with the pedestal orb in front of them. But that was only the first step.

With a little bit of magic the tattered coat returned to its pristine condition. Next Rachel pulled out her own hair tie. As her own ponytail fell down she tied his up. She cupped her hands around the scrunchie she wore over her hair tie. Another spell unraveled it, colored it black and reshaped it into a new eyepatch which she also tied on. Xigbar had done nothing to object or protest. He was too bewildered to do so.

After a stupefied silence he managed to ask,

"Why in the worlds would you do that?"

"Comfortable? At least as best as you can be?" The wisping tendrils of blackness were still faint but appearing and vanishing at a constant rate. "Two reasons. One: It costs nothing to be kind. And two, Xigbar I'm actua-."

"Don't call me that," He said sharply.

"What?"

"That name came to me as a result of being a part of Xehanort's insane game. He's gone now. That part of me is also dead. And I don't lament it either."

"Then…what's your real name?"

He let out a long sigh. "Braig. That was the name I was born to. I guess somebody who doesn't completely hate me might as well know. Where are you going now?" He asked as she stood up.

The dark smoky flames were getting darker now but if he noticed or cared he gave no indication.

"I'm afraid I can only give you these two final things," Rachel said. She'd never witnessed anything like this before. He was fading and she had no idea how long he had. There couldn't be any more time for idle chatter.

Rachel stood off to the side of the beautiful orb. She touched the surface with her right hand, fingers spread wide. She closed her eyes. Immediately colors splashed around from within. Within only a few seconds the colors assuaged to form images. Buildings. Cobblestone streets. Fountains. Spacious squares. And everywhere there were flowers. Rachel took notice how he stared at scenes then at her.

"How do you know of this place?" He asked in quiet astonishment. "This is what the city looked like before Xehanort. But how do you know that?"

"Because I was there. Radiant Garden is my home too. It costs me nothing to offer this to someone who has walked the same streets. Besides," A bizarre prickle crawled over her skin. That fading blackness…it made her so uncomfortable. "You'll be homeward bound soon anyway."

Rachel sat with her back to the pedestal so the orb was between them. Facing the door she had no idea how he might be looking at her but she didn't turn around. The images of the city still remained within the beautiful orb. Now for the second and last thing. That song. She knew it too. Everyone in Radiant Garden whose grandmothers ever sang lullabies probably knew that song. Rachel took a breath.

" _In the quiet misty morning, when the moon has gone to bed, when the sparrows stop their singing, when the sky is clear and red._

 _When the summer ceases gleaming, when the corn is passed its prime. When adventure's lost its meaning, I'll be homeward bound in time._

 _Bind me not to the pasture. Chain me not to the plow. Set me free to find my calling. I'll return to you somehow._

 _If you find it's me you're missing, if you're hoping I'll return, to your thought's I'll soon be listening. In the road I'll stop and turn._

 _Then the wind will set me racing as my journey nears its end. And the path I'll be retracing when I'm homeward bound again._

 _Bind me not to the pasture. Chain me not to the plow. Set me free to find my calling. I'll return to you somehow._

 _In the quiet misty morning, when the moon has gone to bed. When the sparrows stop their singing…_

 _I'll be homeward bound again_."

Rachel stood up without turning back. She could sense his Heart Song fading. It wouldn't be long now at all. But there was an undeniable sense of peace. She was glad to have been able to give him that much. The door swung open with ease at her touch. She paused. One last thing.

"Goodbye, Braig. And good luck."

Rachel left. The door closed slowly behind her.

A faint half-smile tugged at his lips after the young Masters' departure.

"No, kid. You gave me three."


	67. Seger's Discovery

The clattering of hooves echoed heavily down the vacant halls. Dark ears were on a swivel, listening for anything other than the clacking echo. Occasionally Seger would slow his trot to sniff the air. He was getting closer. The dream beast had no opinion of the vast emptiness of the castle. It was beneath his notice. The Master had sent him on a mission. That thought was all that had his focus. Unbeknownst to Bryan, the Dream Eaters were uniquely qualified for this search.

Minutes after being summoned to this castle, Seger could sense it. This place had strong connections to sleep. It may have been founded on sleep. A being existed here in the gentle embrace of dreamless slumber. As far as Seger could tell this being had been there for an extraordinarily long time. But even if the wolf could have articulated what he sensed, he wouldn't have said anything unless the Master had asked him directly. The being of sleep might be the exact thing he had been sent to find but its origin or purpose was not his concern. However, being as it was relevant at the moment and aligned with his orders, Seger was hot on the trail. Said trail had been significantly lessened. Whatever had been sleeping had woken up not long ago at all. Still, there was a residual energy Seger followed. And it led him true.

There.

At the end of a wide hallway towered two grand doors. Like all the doors he'd passed, one of them was open. He slowed now that he found what he was looking for. He stepped inside. The room was very spacious with a high ceiling. Like everything else it was very white. All over the walls were large carvings. Seger recognized them. They were the same symbol his master wore.

In the center of the room two strangers were on their knees at the base of a throne-like chair in a tight embrace. One of them was a young woman. The younger boy was the one who smelled of the home realm of sleep. He must have been here a very long time to smell the way he did. But this did not rise the slightest bit of curiosity from the wolf.

Seger turned so his body faced out the door. The _clip clip_ of his hooves were heard this time. Both strangers looked up at the sound. The wolf turned his head to face them. They both wore expressions of surprise and alarm. The older girl called a weapon similar to the one the Master wielded. Her expression darkened.

"What is that?" Her companion asked.

"I'm not sure," She answered, concerned and wary. "But how did it get in?"

Their contemplations were of little interest to the fire beast. Seger ignored them and turned back to the open door. Facing the vacant hallway, the wolfs' chest expanded from a great inhale. The howl that followed shook the walls. It was a powerful yet sad cry. The first low howl lasted a good ten seconds. The next, a higher pitched howl lasted even longer. The echoes danced throughout the empty spaces. Segers' ears were erect and on a swivel. Not long after the last echo faded a faint yet high-pitched squeal answered. Good. His brethren could find him now.

With his task complete Seger backed up to the corner of the open door, sat down and didn't move. He was sure his Master would be pleased and took pride in the successful execution of his appointed task. The humans were undoubtedly perplexed but he didn't look because he didn't care. He had done exactly what was asked of him and saw no reason to go any further. So long as the girl didn't try to attack him they were not his concern, neither did they hold his interest. They were just people who were not his Master.

A cheerful chittering squeak giggled throughout the hall. Seger heard it but didn't respond at all.

 _Whatisitwhatisitwhatisit!_

A bright blue whale with a long purple plume trailing from her head swam through the air at full speed. She actually took her turn too fast and hit the wall. The collision was brushed off immediately and she kept going.

 _What is it? What'dju find? Is it fun? Have we seen it before? Is it new? Is it exciting? *GASP!* There are_ people _in here!? Ohohoh! And that one smells of the home realm! This is so exciting! I'm going to say hello_.

Seger huffed an annoyed exhale but nothing else. Both Nightmares and Spirits had the ability to converse with one another through thought. Humans would have called it telepathy. But the Spirits did not consider putting a name to how they communicated.

 _SEGER! They're nice! Yesyes! Snuggles! Lots of snuggles! They like me. I like them too. That means we're friends forever! This ones' hair is the same color as me. We match! Isn't that exciting? But I like this one a lot too. He smells like home. It's nice._ Ahhhhh _! Belly rubs are the best._

 _Hello? What is she talking about? What is in here?_

White slithered down the hall to the door. Since the serpent only had a few more yards to go before he'd see the answer to his question, Seger didn't bother answering his battle partner.

 _WHITE! Lookielookie! Nice people! C'min! C'min and meet them!_

 _People? That's where the sleeping feeling came from?_

 _Yesyesyes! It's the yellow-haired one. Come in and say hello._

 _Oh…maybe not. One of us should probably go back to the sad one. I'll do it. Besides, see the way they're looking at me? I don't want them to be scared of me._

 _Then come over here and show them you're friendly_!

Out of his peripheral vision Seger could see White's long body slip by the door and hesitantly approach the humans.

 _This is my friend, White the Snake. But he's not scary. We're pals. And he can fly like me. He would never hurt or bother anyone so nice-OMIGOSH! See? SEE? I told you they'd like you!_

 _Jewel! Is it really so difficult to conduct yourself with a little decorum? I am still down the hall and I can hear you yelling_.

 _But there are nice people in here and the one has-!_

 _I know! You've repeated yourself several times very loudly._

Seger was relieved when Fantasia came around a corner from down the grand hallway. As one of Jewel's battle partners, the UniGlow usually had better luck reining in the whale's hyper enthusiasm (especially since her final battle partner was a fat, jiggly cat-dog thing with a similar flaky personality as Jewel). The teal unicorn entered the room with her head held high. She shook her mane and snapped her tail. Seger respected her sense of dignity as well as her refusal to give her respect to just anybody.

 _Where is my Master?_

 _He, the Mistress and their friends are shortly behind me. What of these humans? I see they are right to look upon me with awe and wonder but who are they?_

 _I don't care._

 _You may not but I am curious. The younger has a very familiar air to him._

 _The fact that he smells of the home realm has been mentioned several times already._

 _No. It is not that. It is very faint but something about him is very similar to Friend Sora. Can you not sense it?_

 _Of course I can. I sensed it clearly when I got here. I did drive a shadow from Master's friends' dream earlier. That connection provided insight to his heart and mind. But it's of no threat or concern to me so I will not bother myself with it._

 _Suit yourself_.


	68. The Chamber of Waking

Navigating the castle suddenly became a lot easier. The connection to memory was broken. No such surprises lay beyond lay beyond any corridor. All doors were open. Whatever had happened changed the shifting maze. The layout was not that different from Beasts' Castle or the castle in Radiant Garden in places. Grand and elegant staircases connected each floor. The keybearers didn't venture too far in search of either the cause or effect of the power surge they felt. If this place still retained the same number of floors even after that big reset or whatever, it would take forever to find each other again. However it didn't take terribly long before a haunting howl chilled the corridors.

"Sounds like Seger found something," Sora said to Kairi.

"I think it came from that way," Kairi replied, pointing.

The team gradually reassembled as they made their way in the direction of the howl. When they met up again, Riku took notice of how Rachel's hair was down but didn't ask why. The other Spirits confirmed the direction as they were spotted zipping down the halls to see what Seger found first. They even found a long slash on the wall where Jewel must have taken a turn too fast and her scythe-like fin coverings left a mark.

At the end of a very long and grand hallway Seger sat sentry by an open door with an exquisitely ornate doorframe with the symbol of a Keyblade Master carved above it. Fantasia could be seen standing further in the room.

"I've spent countless days worth of time searching this place," Lea said dully as they neared. "And I have never seen that door before."

"Do you think that means this room is the Chamber of Waking you talked about before?" Kairi asked him.

"It's possible. I guess if it is I'll finally find out why Xemnas wanted it found so bad."

Though he didn't sound terribly enthused.

"Does anyone else sense something familiar about this room? Or at least something familiar coming from it?" Sora asked to everyone.

No one had an answer. But Bryan had a statement.

"There are Heart Songs in that room."

"Songs?" Riku questioned. "Like from people?"

"Yeah,"

The pace quickened after that.

Bryan stopped at the entrance where his loyal wolf sat waiting for him. Everyone else curiously yet cautiously entered the room.

"Oh!"

In the middle of the room, standing by a throne-like chair were two strangers. Only they weren't truly strangers.

Jewel and White excitedly returned to Rachel and Bryan as soon as they came in. Bryan hadn't left Seger's side and Rachel stood by where Fantasia had been waiting.

The two parties stood for several long seconds just staring at each other. The tall girl appeared to be more perplexed than anything. What was it about them being there that was so confusing? After all they'd heard about Castle Oblivion and the mystery of the Chamber of Waking, they were the ones who should have been most bewildered and confused as to why they'd just found people. But it didn't take long at all before the young woman's expression changed completely.

"Are you two…Sora and Riku?" She asked, her gaze passing between them.

"Um, yeah," Sora answered. Now he got to feel a special flavor of puzzled. How could she possibly know who he and Riku were? Sora was just about to ask that same question but stopped himself. She did seem familiar somehow. So did the other boy. But with her he knew he'd seen her face before. It had to have been a long time ago. He grew more and more certain they _had_ met but was stuck as to how and where.

"Is your name Aqua?" Riku asked her.

She smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes. I'm Aqua. And this is Ventus," She introduced her companion.

"But, wait, we were told you were trapped in the Realm of Darkness," Riku said. "How did you find a way out by yourself?"

"Wait a minute!" Kairi exclaimed. Her hand went to her chest, holding the silver teardrop pendant of her necklace. "I-I remember you!" If the bright spark in her eye was any indication this realization surprised even her. "I'm Kairi! You saved me from monsters once, remember? You said you cast a spell on my necklace to protect me! How did I forget that until now?"

"You're the little girl who gave me flowers," Aqua said, her voice full of awe.

"Hold on!" Sora blurted, astounded. " _This_ is the lost Aqua Master Yen Sid and King Mickey told us about and you _know each other_?"

"So do we, Sora," Riku said.

"Huh?"

"I almost forgot about it until now too. When we were little. It was just the one time on the island. Under the bridge, just before dusk, remember? But…I never realized when Mickey told me about meeting you in the Realm of Darkness he was talking about the same person."

"I can't believe it," Aqua said gently and with a smile. "All of you ended up as key bearers?" Her expression wavered as she looked between Sora and Riku again. "And…you're still friends?"

Sora and Riku looked at each other. Odd question.

"Of course we are!" Sora wrapped one arm over Riku's shoulders. The surprise of the action and the height difference pulled Riku down several inches. "We've hit a rough patch or two but it was nothing we couldn't overcome because we never gave up on each other. Nothing can break the three of us apart," He took Kairi by the hand with his free hand.

Aqua stared at the trio strangely for many long seconds. Then something flickered in her eyes. Relief? Joy? Then why did her eyes glisten like she was holding back tears?

"I am so glad to hear that!"

In the back,

"I have no idea what is going on but this is precious." Rachel said to her brother.

The sibling Masters stood among their Dream Eaters just inside the door.

"You sure you don't know either of them? Those three seem to."

"Positive I haven't. Don't know if I could stand it if I did. I'm still kinda reeling from the knowledge Lea and I actually met before once upon a time."

Speaking of,

In the time since Sora, Riku and Kairi had been talking to Aqua, Lea hadn't said a word. He hadn't turned his gaze away from the lost Masters' companion.

"Ven?"

Everyone stopped talking and looked to Lea. If he noticed the sudden bestowment of full-attention he gave no indication. Ventus wasn't sure what to think either. He hadn't not noticed being stared at before but said nothing. He had no idea why he was being approached now or what the looks of astonishment were for.

"It was you…you were in the Chamber of Waking? You were here this whole time?"

"This whole time? I'm sorry but I don't understand."

"Ven, it's Lea!" Lea dropped to one knee to equalize the distance in their heights. "We met once on my home world, Radiant Garden! I'm the idiot who tried to beat the happiness back into you with those stupid Frisbees!"

A bright look of remembrance washed over Ven's face almost immediately.

"Looks like you got it memorized after all,"

"But, how-?" Ventus reached out his hand and touched the side of Lea's face with his fingertips. Even with physical confirmation he was real the expression of awe and astonishment did not waver. "How are you even here? And why do you look so much-?"

"-older? A lot of time has passed since we last met. But you don't look a day different."

"How-?" Ven hesitated. He looked between Aqua and Lea. "How much time?"

"You don't know?"

"Ven has been asleep." Aqua explained. "I don't know when you both met but I don't think it could have been terribly long after that it happened. I'll tell you what I know soon. As it sounds like you've been told, I've been trapped in the Realm of Darkness since then. But there is no time in the Realm of Darkness at all."

"Um, it might be a good idea to wait a bit before you get an exact number," Lea answered.

"I'm starting to feel a bit left out," Bryan said to his sister. "Everybody really does know everybody but us."

White, Fantasia and Jewel stood (or floated) eagerly by their masters' sides, curious about the development and to see what came next. Seger looked bored.

It was about that time Ventus turned to look at Sora. He said nothing but didn't break eye contact for a fair while. To Sora it seemed a lot longer. Of course it usually does when you're being stared at. He wanted to comment how remarkably he resembled Roxas, but the likelihood he would know who that was felt slim so Sora said nothing. He was certain this time he'd never met this person face to face before. Yet, there was very sharp de ja vu itch about him that Sora couldn't quite scratch. But the way Ven was looking at him, what was that? Part of it seemed to be recognition. But if that were true, how was it possible? The answer seemed just on the tip of his thoughts but it refused to jump. Another part of the way Ven was looking at him reminded Sora of Rachel's Thinking Face. It was a face where expressions were minimal but through the eyes one could see a buzzing hive of ideas lining themselves up into a complete thought. Until at last,

"Sora…I finally get to meet you,"

Quizzically Sora pointed at himself.

"Meet _me_?"

"Yes!"

Ventus came up to Sora, taking him by each wrist with eyes bright with delight and gratitude. Gratitude? Yeah, there was nothing else that sparkle could be. But, _gratitude_? For what? Despite the still-gnawing feeling of familiarity Sora had toward the young man he was still positive they'd never met. And don't you usually have to meet someone first before you can do anything for them that could make them beam at you like that?

"I think I have it pretty well figured out," Ventus said, smiling. "And you deserve to know everything."

* * *

Okay, guys. Heading headlong into my headcannon now. Got questions? Hold your horses. I'm not about to drop a bomb on you without an eventual explanation


	69. Understanding

Oh what tangled webs life can create when hearts cross paths. Even more fantastic is how the webs interweave and still come full-circle. Tiny strands that had briefly touched more than a decade prior were coming to light to show just how connected the story was.

I'll start with Aqua.

Barely days after becoming a Keyblade Master, Xehanort set about putting Plan A for the forging of the _**X**_ -blade in motion. From there a great and terrible adventure unfolded for Aqua and her friends. Their docile little world was about to be turned on its head. Monsters had begun to appear across the worlds and posed great danger to the inhabitants. As warriors of Light it was their responsibility to reclaim the balance. Unbeknownst to them, they were all merely pawns shuffled about for a much more sinister scheme. On this journey worlds were discovered, lessons were learned and friends were made. Many faces they crossed paths with would end up very familiar with others down the road.

Just like Sora and Riku, Aqua took the Mark of Mastery test at the same time of a close friend. Similarly only one passed. Only, in her case, the failure was not as well received. Her friend, Terra, had been told he had not passed because he had been unable to keep the Darkness in his Heart in check and their Master would not accept that. When monsters threatened the worlds, Terra set off to combat them while nursing a bitterness from failure and shame from his own weakness of Heart.

Along her journey, Aqua found herself in the world of Radiant Garden. It was there she saw those monsters, the Unversed, chasing a small child. Once the Unversed had been dealt with, the little girl gave Aqua her flowers as well as her thanks. This little girl was Kairi. Sensing her Heart was full of Light, Aqua blessed the necklace she wore with a protection spell. What were the odds the protection spell would send Kairi to the Destiny Islands so close to Sora and Riku? Was it because Aqua had also met with the boys during that beautiful sunset?

Aqua had sensed that the power to wield a Keyblade had been passed to Riku the moment she met him. At the time so long ago she wondered if it had been her long-time friend, Terra. For a moment she considered doing the same for Sora but decided against it. Children so young shouldn't be burdened with such a weight. Neither did she wish risking a rivalry between two innocent friends because of the Keyblade and its powers. She had already seen it tear and try her friendships with Ventus and Terra.

So imagine her surprise to learn they had both ended up embraced by the destiny of the Keyblade. And Masters at that! But not together. How different the responses when one succeeded and the other fell short from what she'd experienced herself.

A great surprise to Sora and the others to learn was the truth of Castle Oblivion. Years ago this world was actually known as the Land of Departure. It was a grand and beautiful world. Great Masters and Keyblade prodigies had occupied and trained within its borders for years. However, it came as little surprise that Xehanort was responsible for its fall. As a Master herself at the time, Aqua had been taught a special 'trick' for the protection and preservation of the world. With this power Aqua restored and reshaped the world into what was now known as Castle Oblivion. It was here she hid away Ventus, whom had been dealt a crippling blow not long before. To keep her friend safe she designed the castle to be impassible to anyone but her. She still had another task to complete; saving another friend. Only that didn't go as hoped for either. Aqua ended up trapped in the Realm of Darkness. Ventus remained asleep in the Chamber of Waking.

Ven's story was, put simply, more complicated.

When Xehanort spoke of a previous failure to forge the _**X**_ -blade, he had been talking about Ventus. Many, many years ago Xehanort had completely separated the Dark and Light in Ven's heart. The old Master intended to take and leave the broken boy to the Destiny Islands of all places. It was there a brand new Light reached out and helped mend the broken pieces. Ven recovered but would have no memory of the incident until many years later.

Left under the care and training of Master Eraqus, the former guardian of the Land of Departure, Xehanort's plot continued to unfold. The Darkness taken from Ven's heart took on a human form, a boy Xehanort had called Vanitas. The two were meant to meet in battle and their clash of one heart of Darkness and another of Light was intended to forge the _**X**_ -blade. For a long time Ventus refused. However circumstances ended up heading to a showdown anyway. Despite defeating Vanitas, the battle was far from over. The Darkness returned to the heart it came from and the _**X**_ -blade was partially forged. Vanitas was now in control but Ven wasn't done fighting.

In an attempt to stop Vanitas from hurting his friends and keep the power of the _**X**_ -blade away from Xehanort, Ventus engaged Vanitas one last time. The _**X**_ -blade was made of clashing Light and Dark. If the Dark was gone, the blade would shatter. Fully aware success would also shatter his own heart, Ventus fought. He won. With his heart once again in pieces the young wielder fell into a deep slumber. But he was far from the point of no return.

Once again Ven could feel the warm innocence of a familiar heart. Once again it reached out to him. It was the same Light. His battered and weary heart needed a harbor to rest and heal. The young heart did not, at least consciously, recognize him but agreed to be his haven if it meant he would no longer be sad.

Though never truly conscious or awake at any given time, Ventus began to have…an understanding. After being bonded with another heart for so long Ven slowly began to know things without being taught, told or even fully aware he was learning them. The best way I can describe it is how friends or siblings can seamlessly end each others thoughts. A friend comments how they are hungry for-and you answer 'sandwich'. You are correct. Only you didn't think about your answer. You didn't picture a sandwich in your mind before suggesting it. You didn't run though a list of all the things you know your friend likes to eat. The understanding of your friend shapes your reply with little to no thought at all. Ventus could probably never tell you now he came to understand what he did, only that he somehow knew.

The night Xehanort brought the broken boy to the Destiny Islands was the night Sora was born. How the newborn Light found him, Ven had no idea and might not ever. From that moment on their hearts would be uniquely connected even if neither of them knew it. When his heart fell into ruin once again years later, Ven felt the touch of a familiar warm Light. His heart had yet again connected with Sora as a young child. From that night on Ven's tattered heart lay quiet and healing beside Sora's; like a patch on a quilt. One asleep, one unaware.

Perhaps that was why Roxas so greatly resembled Ventus. Roxas was created the moment Sora sacrificed his own heart in Hollow Bastion to release Kairi. The patch did not come off, but went with. Thanks to Kairi's belief in him, Sora was not without his heart for long. Wherever he went in that time hadn't separated him and Ventus and they returned together.

Ventus also came to understand why Sora so greatly resembled his Darkness, Vanitas. The Light of Sora's heart had restored Ven's after his Darkness, Vanitas had been stripped away by Xehanort. Though a separate entity then, he was still technically Ven's heart. Vanitas had taken on a similar appearance to what Sora would one day look like at Ven's age. That was why Ventus studied Sora the way he had when he first saw him. Part of it was wonder and joy to finally be face to face with the one who kept his heart safe for so long. Part of it was surprise at the resemblance. But technically Vanitas looked like Sora, not the other way around. When the masked boy first came into existence, he didn't have much by way of facial features. It wasn't until some time after Ventus came from the Destiny Islands did Vanitas begin to change.

But how did Ventus come to understand this? Partly from Vanitas himself.

There is a very small percentile of things that can actually be lost or broken that cannot be in any way be found or restored. Very little can be shattered, obliterated or cast into an abyss to be reduced to a forgotten nothing with all tracks of its existence erased entirely. The Heart was not on this list.

Many things can happen to a heart. Some bad, some good, some indifferent. Hearts can be taken. Hearts can be broken. Hearts can be manipulated. Hearts can restore. Hearts can shelter others. This is common knowledge.

The Heart is made of Darkness and Light; not always in equal measure but each side of the scale has something. The loss of his Darkness was not natural. The second time that Darkness was only shattered, not eliminated. Vanitas had been defeated. His power could no longer maintain the X-blade. But the Heart was not about to give up what it was supposed to have.

Over time the splintered pieces of Vanitas also healed. He was, after all, one with the same as Ventus. To have ones' own Darkness become sentient is not natural. Ventus and the circumstances of his heart made him the exception to many rules. Without even being fully aware of it, Ven began to feel his Darkness become one with his own healing heart the way it was meant to. When this happened he could also feel terrible emotions of defeat, sorrow, confusion and self-loathing. Without words or full consciousness, the Light embraced the Darkness with warm forgiveness and the halves became whole the way they were meant to.

Xehanort was the one who tore Vanitas away from Ven. Xehanort was the one who fed the feelings of emptiness. Xehanort was the one who presented the forging of the X-blade as the only way to fill the void inside him. From the moment Ventus met him Vanitas presented himself as an enemy. But how might that have been different if Vanitas had been guided by someone else?

While in the abyss of sleep, Ventus had found a peace with himself, _all_ of himself. The pieces of Light and Dark came together like a puzzle as his heart healed. Yet Ventus still didn't wake. The first time Sora came to Castle Oblivion, neither of their hearts were as strong as they needed to be. But, under the guidance of a song and invigorated by the desire to champion the ones they loved, both hearts were full to bursting. That was just the kick start Ven's heart needed to heal the remaining fractures and become strong enough to leave its haven and go where it needed.

Ventus explained all that he could to Sora, Aqua and the others. Some things he omitted depending on complexity. Others he intended to share in detail only to Aqua at a later time.

"But back to Riku's question," Kairi said when Ventus finished, turning to Aqua. "Master Yen Sid told us you were trapped in the Realm of Darkness. He said it was almost impossible to get out without outside help. How did you do it?"

Aqua shook her head. "I can only guess. I was just wandering without end when the most beautiful light appeared in the distance. I wasted no time running to it. Only it felt different than Light. It was still warm and comforting but it wasn't the same. It made no sense but I felt no alarm, only safe and welcome under its glow. I reached out to it. No sooner had I touched it the light faded. Before me were the castle gates. I couldn't fully accept I was truly seeing what I was seeing. I was out. Finally I was back in the Realm of Light! And that light had taken me to the place I'd been most anxious to get to. I'm grateful and glad beyond words but I have no answers to how it happened."

"I think I might," Riku said. He offered his hand to Rachel, inviting her to step forward. "I might be wrong, and I don't know much about the doors that keep the realms of Light and Dark separate, but I wonder if a gate formed because of what you did."

"Me?" Rachel asked, standing by his side.

"You sang to encourage and inspire us when we needed it most. We saw the faces of everyone we ever befriended across all the worlds. You reminded us just how connected we all were. There was a light that bound all our hearts. But I don't think it was just Light. It was the light of love. Love is neither Light or Dark so it would make sense that it would be able to cross realms. Friendship is a special kind of love because you alone get to decide who you will give it to. That candle flame is hard to put out once you pass it along. Because of you we saw just how many lights we had lit and, in turn, how many lights existed within us. Just like in your other song."

" _One little candle flame when shared spreads through the darkness everywhere. Reflecting in hearts of those who care, and they pass the light along_." Rachel recited part of "One Little Candle", the song Riku referred to.

"So simple," Aqua said. "The light of love…"

"We thought the same thing," Sora said. "This whole time we never forgot the value of friendship and fighting for what matters. But we were so distracted by the opposing forces of Light and Dark, I think we forgot a stronger yet simpler power existed."

"We may be keepers of the balance of Light and Dark, but ultimately it was those we chose to love whom we were protecting." Riku continued.

"And it was strong enough to create a passage between the two realms." Aqua wondered, rather in awe. She turned to Rachel. "And that was all made possible because of you? Because you…sang a song?"

"I guess? It wasn't the intention but I suppose-."

Aqua cut her off with an abrupt embrace.

"Even if you didn't mean to, thank you for your part in getting me out." She stepped back. "I'm sorry. I don't even know your name yet,"

"No worries. I am Master Rachel."

"A Master?" Ven asked.

"Yep! And so is my brother," She gestured to him.

"Bryan," He introduced himself.

"And you've already met our Dream Eater Spirits," Rachel continued, introducing each of the dream beasts in turn.

White rattled his tail like a happy puppy. Fantasia shook her mane proudly. Jewel snuggled her head against Ven. Seger still looked bored.

"Hey, not to downplay the reunions and celebrations of our victory but maybe we can finish this at the Tower?" Bryan asked. "Xehanort may be gone but he's still been woven into the song of this castle. I'm glad the rest of you can't hear it but I'm getting this throb I can't ignore anymore.

"Song of the castle?" Aqua questioned.

"It's Bryan's special gift," Kairi explained. "He can hear the music in all things."

"When you say 'Tower', do you mean the Mysterious Tower?" Ven asked. "Where Master Yen Sid lives?"

"Us too," Bryan said. "Master Yen Sid is our teacher. You can share how you know about that once we're outta here."

Exiting the castle was so much easier now that it was set the way it was meant to be. The Sky King had remained untouched the entire time, much to the sibling Masters' relief. Aqua and Ventus were not familiar with this kind of travel but found it quite remarkable all the same. With Rachel at the bow and Bryan at the helm the Sky King sailed straight and true for the Mysterious Tower.

* * *

Again! This is my headcannon based on what I understand of other canon elements and other headcannons I happen to agree with. Bring this understanding of my process/reasoning along for upcoming chapters. And tissues. Bring those too.


	70. Return to the Tower

Thanks to Jewel, the key bearers had quite the reception waiting for them at the Mysterious Tower. While still sailing through the paths between, the Dream whale vanished from Ven's side on the deck. Instantly she reappeared just outside the Tower. She circled several times at high speed, squealing loudly with delight. The Spirit shot laser-like beams of ice into the sky that exploded like fireworks.

Master Yen Sid was already on alert long before the Dream Eater announced the approach of the key bearers. The stars had been humming for hours. Not only had a heavy Darkness suddenly vanished from the worlds, but a passage had been opened between the realms of Light and Dark. But as far as the old sorcerer knew, gates between the realms didn't just randomly spring open on their own volition. Were the key bearers in danger? Had Xehanort managed to open a gate to send one of them through? It was not outside the realm of possibility. The stars said nothing else. But shortly thereafter came the news of the fall of a great Darkness. The news brought great relief to the old sorcerer's heart. The Darkness had to have been Xehanort. The key bearers, his students, had succeeded. The moment he was sure, Yen Sid sent word to Disney Castle.

In no time at all King Mickey and the others arrived at the Tower. If Xehanort was gone, that would mean their friends would be back soon, right? But would they be okay? Winning a major battle didn't guarantee you'd walk away from it a picture of perfect health.

Everyone, including Merlin, Archimedes and the Good Fairies were crowded into the Sorcerers' Study. Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Minnie anxiously gathered around the windows. Fluffy little Elias sat on a sill, occasionally scratching at the glass, trying to figure out what everyone was looking at. Tatania impatiently circled and swatted at ankles. The atmosphere had changed suddenly and dramatically. No longer was there sadness. But for being so much happier, very few were actually talking and the tension was making the Tower Cat very anxious.

Then a high-pitched squeal shattered the tension and blasts of white-blue light flashed across the sky. The Dream whale had returned with jubilation, not despair. Needless to say descending the Tower took no time at all. Yet, searching the skies, the Spirit was alone. She greeted them joyously but the sky remained empty.

"Where are they?!" Donald shouted with nervous anticipation.

"Is everyone all right?" Goofy asked the Frozluga.

Jewel only rolled in the air while chittering long and low, making it sound like purring.

"I suppose if something had gone wrong she wouldn't be so calm-oh!" Fauna began. She had carried little Eli from upstairs. The cub tensed in her arms, sitting up with erect ears.

Whatever he had sensed, Tatania had sensed too. The Tower Cat stopped her anxious pacing. In fact, apart from the occasional twitch of her tail and her sniffing pink nose she didn't move at all. Then everyone sensed it. Then everyone saw it. A patch of sky rippled like a heatwave. A pale shape appeared and grew bigger and bigger by the second. Cheers erupted as the Sky King neared. Bryan could be seen at the helm. He circled the Tower once before lowering the ship at its usual docking spot. The gangplank dropped on its own but hadn't hit the ground before the first of them barreled down toward their approaching friends.

Donald and Goofy led the charge. Their reunion with Sora was about the same when Sora and Riku returned to the Destiny Islands from the Realm of Darkness. Lea and Kairi had to pause on the gangplank as two furry blurs rocketed passed them. Elias had wriggled away from Fauna and followed on Tatania's tail after they saw Rachel on deck. Joyous cries filled the air. Those cries turned into an awed silence when Aqua and Ventus came down the gangplank.

"Aqua!"

Surprisingly Queen Minnie cried out first. She lifted the hem of her gown and ran as quickly as she could.

"I cannot believe you are here! You're finally home safe!"

"Your Majesty!" Aqua exclaimed.

She met Minnie and dropped to her knees. Mickey had run up to her as well and the greeting was just as joyous.

Minnie took Aqua's hand in both of hers. "Mickey told me all about what happened. To think of the kind young lady I met in Disney Town trapped in such a dreadful place…the thought haunted me for so long."

"It's so good to see you again too," Aqua said.

"I feel more and more left out by the minute." Rachel said to her brother. She stood at the top of the gangplank next to him, arms full of happy furballs. "Everybody somehow knows everybody but us."

The feeling intensified when they learned even Donald and Goofy had met Ventus before. Merlin also knew them both as well as the three Good Fairies.

Upstairs again everyone explained absolutely everything. Aqua and Ventus shared how they knew King Mickey and the others. Sora and friends told the story of getting to Castle Oblivion and the final confrontation against Xehanort.

"The Song is over," Bryan told Yen Sid once the story was finished.

"After all this time," Mickey said quietly, shaking his head. "After all that's happened, he can't hurt anyone else."

Nods and murmurs of agreement followed his statement.

"Then that means the balance has been restored?" Merryweather asked.

"That's right! Dearest Aurora and the other princesses may return home and their lights will be safe!" Fauna said.

"Now, dears, don't forget Maleficent is still out there," Flora reminded. "She will never give up her quest to rule all worlds. If she ever believes the Light of the princesses can help her do so, they may never be truly safe."

"But surely they can go home now," Merryweather insisted. "I'm sure the magic book is beautiful but we can't expect the princesses to remain there until _every_ threat against them has been dealt with."

"You mean Maleficent is _still_ a problem?" Ventus asked, astonished and a little disgusted.

"Indeed," Merlin told him. "She was a steadfast ally of Xehanort for a long time whilst searching for the seven Princesses of Heart. And I believe Merryweather is right. Xehanort is gone so the princesses should be returned to their worlds, their kingdoms and their loved ones."

"A task I will happily take on myself," Rachel said brightly.

"Why you?" Aqua asked.

"We hid the princesses away from Xehanort within a magic book of mine. Nobody but those I give permission to may see the world inside. I'm glad it kept them in Xehanort's blind spot but I'll be just as glad to have my book back."

Rachel turned to Yen Sid's desk where Jiminy stood with Chip and Dale not far away.

"Jiminy, what's wrong?" Sora noticed his friend looked less than celebratory. He seemed to be okay until there was mention of the princesses.

Jiminy stepped to the edge of the desk. He took off his hat and held it over his chest with both hands. Why did he look so sad? Sad…or ashamed?

"Rachel," Jiminy took a composing breath. "To start off, everything is fine. But I couldn't consider myself a good conscience if I don't listen to my own." He pulled out a tiny book from beneath his jacket. "While…while you were gone, Pete somehow got into the castle,"

"Pete?" Aqua asked quietly to Queen Minnie. "The thug from the Dream Festival? I thought you sealed him away."

"I had." Minnie answered just as quietly. "But we think Maleficent broke him out at some point. He's been working with her for a while."

"He destroyed my house looking for my journal," Jiminy had continued.

"The journal?" Sora asked out loud, confused.

"For some reason Maleficent thought it could have been the legendary Book of Prophesy." Mickey explained. "We're not sure why,"

The key bearers weren't exactly sure what that was but patiently kept their questions for later.

Jiminy composed himself before continuing yet again.

"While Pete took…when Pete took the journal he also…he must have sensed something special about your book and he," The cricket scribe couldn't finish. He only held out the book for her to take. He didn't look up. "I-I'll understand if you're upset with me. You trusted me to keep your secret world and the princesses safe and…and I failed. I will make no excuses."

Rachel took back the tiny book. No sooner had she done so a misty swirl of green and gold sparkles enveloped the book and it resumed its original size. The edges of the leather engraved cover picture flickered with rainbow colors a few times. Was the book glad to see her again?

The rest of the rooms occupants waited with baited breath. Pete had broken into the castle? And tried to steal the book and the journal? How close had he come to succeeding? He couldn't have known about the Princesses. There was no way Pete had the constitution to sense their Light through all the protection spells cast by top-class sorcerers. Other than that, what would Rachel say? The key bearers were just as curious how she was going to respond as they were shocked by the news.

Tenderly Rachel had held onto her magic book. Her expression was hard to read. Neither she or Bryan had actually met Pete or Maleficent but knew well from their friends they were bad news. But he had tried to steal it? One of the most precious things she owned? With the Princesses and their friends still inside it? She was rightfully mortified by the thought. Yet…there it was in her hands. Nothing bad had happened to it.

"Well, I,"

Sora, Donald and Goofy especially tensed when she began to speak. Was she mad at Jiminy?

"I guess…I guess in all fairness I don't think any of us gave other threats much thought since this whole thing started."

Jiminy snapped his head up.

"Y-you mean…are you-? You're not angry? Even though I couldn't do what you trusted me to?"

"Well," Rachel held her book close to her chest. "I am upset. And part of me wants to be angry. But I…I just can't justify directing it at you. Who could have guessed Maleficent would think your journal was whatever this Book of Prophesy is? Let alone try to get it at the same time I happened to give my book to you to watch over. We've been so focused on Xehanort, I think we forgot he wasn't the only enemy we had."

Jiminy's eyes shone brightly with relief. Perhaps now the guilt would wear away. He would tell her about the extraordinary events that transpired during its retrieval later.

"So what happens to us all now?" Kairi asked. "A great Darkness is finally gone, a Darkness even Aqua and Ventus had to fight a long time ago. From the time even the first of us became key bearers," She looked to Rachel and Bryan as well as Aqua and Ventus. "What we've had to fight and all the things we've had to set right because of what Xehanort started. Now he's gone. What comes next?"

"You're ready for the next step already?" Bryan asked her.

"Well, no, but we won't stop being key bearers when the worlds are not in danger, so, what happens now?"

"For the moment, nothing," Master Yen Sid said to her as well as everyone else. "Xehanort's Darkness and twisted quest have resulted in so much torment to many hearts, so many worlds and the very balance of Darkness and Light.

"You have all learned so much since your adventures began. You possess greater knowledge of other worlds, the Heart the Keyblade and, most importantly, about yourselves. As key bearers your duty to the protection of the balance of Light will never truly be over. There will always be more to learn; both what is taught and what is yet to discover. But all in good time. You have won a great victory over a mighty foe. A time of peace unseen for many years is sure to follow. Your training will resume but not immediately. For now, rest. Rejoice. You all deserve it."

"Not us. Not yet," Ventus said, referring to himself and Aqua. "I've had more than enough 'rest'. I want to see the worlds again. And Aqua's been in the Realm of Darkness for way too long. We've still got another friend to find too."

Aqua nodded. Now that we've found each other, we can find him and bring him home."

"Him who?" Sora asked.

"His name is Terra," Ventus told him. "We apprenticed under the same Master a long time ago."

Aqua suddenly had a look like she just remembered something important.

"I saw a version of Terra in the Realm of Darkness!

Ven turned to her. "What? You've seen him? When? How?"

"At first I thought he was just another illusion; a trick my heart was playing in my unending solitude. He said…because I called him 'Terra' that I-he said 'that means you're seeing me the way you remember me'. I wasn't sure what he meant. He said the real him, wherever he was was lost in shadow and warned me Xehanort was trying to find you, Ven. But before I could say much else something strange happened. He changed. His hair turned white and his voice was different. But then, like a ghost Terra the way he should be tried to keep the other away from me. He said that Xehanort was part of him. What does that even mean? Would he be-?"

She stopped. A grave heaviness dropped the atmosphere to the floor. This came mostly from Master Yen Sid, Mickey and Merlin.

"What's wrong?" Ventus asked, noticing it too and looking to them for answers.

Mickey stepped forward.

"Aqua…Ven. There's something you need to know."


	71. Cold Reality

PUT ON YOUR BACKPACKS AND GET READY FOR A HIKE BECAUSE WE'RE HEADING FOR HEADCANNON TERRITORY

* * *

From a combination of firsthand accounts, reliable witnesses and keen intuition it had been fairly well figured out for a long time what had happened to Terra. Though…some details could never be discovered to reveal the _entire_ story. Sora and his friends did not know this as much as Mickey and the others whom had been actively involved when Xehanort had really begun to turn the wheel of his master plan.

Xehanort thought he was on the path of a great, albeit, very difficult destiny. That plan would not see fruition overnight. No one could even guess how long he'd been working on it before he shared his curiosities about another Keyblade War with Master Eraqus.

As was typical of key bearers and especially magic-users, they could be a lot older than they looked. The unique power of the Keyblade as well as magic itself would eventually show within the very bodies of their wielders. Master Yen Sid had shared this with Sora some time ago. This had a tendency to saturate even down to a cellular level and would keep a body strong and vital for a greatly extended span of time. Though precious few full-proof methods existed to stave off the effects of time, every heart eventually reached its twilight hours. The night would inevitably follow. Time does not care who you are, what you've done or what great things you plan to do or are capable of. It catches up to kings and commoners alike the same way. For all his power Xehanort knew he would be no exception to this fate. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try and cheat it.

Years ago he manipulated and wore down Terra. He planted seeds of doubt, hope and desire for power with a silver tongue. At the time Terra already struggled with keeping the Darkness within him in check. It didn't help any with Xehanort insisting the Darkness was nothing to be afraid of. In essence it was like a child having a live grenade and telling them they could play with it so long as they were 'careful'. The Seeker of Darkness brewed the perfect storm and no one saw it coming. When the time was right Xehanort released his own Heart and took over Terra's body. Despite fighting hard to regain himself time and time again, Xehanort prevailed and began anew in Radiant Garden with his own Heart in another's body. From that point on Sora and friends knew the story well. Xehanort began conducting experiments of the Heart, assumed the name Ansem to continue the research that later led to the creations of his Nobody, Xemnas, and his Heartless that continued to call itself Ansem. Each made their way toward very different goals. Xemnas led Organization Thirteen. Ansem oversaw the collection of the Princesses of Heart.

Master Yen Sid and King Mickey primarily told the story. Neither found any pleasure of telling Aqua and Ventus the likely fate of their friend. They delicately tried not to sound like they ever meant to imply any of it was Terra's fault for being unable to resist Xehanort's will or power. Nonetheless Aqua and Ventus were horrified by the tale.

"So…I didn't save him," Aqua said when the story was finished. "We fought in Radiant Garden and I knew something was wrong with him. A path to the Realm of Darkness opened as a result and he fell through. I tried to reach for him but the door was closing. Only one of us would be able to make it out. I let myself fall into Darkness believing Terra would at least be okay. But all that…"

"None of this is your fault, Aqua." Mickey said quickly. "Xehanort was always uniquely powerful. His back-up plans had back-up plans. No one could have predicted or prepared for what Xehanort was after."

"But what about Terra _now_?" Ventus asked, looking scared. "Even if there really was no way to stop Xehanort then, he's gone now. So what does that mean for Terra?"

A heavy silence dropped over the room again. The implication bit like the teeth of a thousand rats.

"No. NO! He has to be out there somewhere!" Ventus exclaimed.

"Ven," Mickey began somberly.

"Maybe a version of him is still out there somewhere," Sora suggested. "Xehanort jumped himself through time over and over again, right? Maybe there's a version of their friend out there we could intercept somehow and-."

"Wishful thinking, Sora." Bryan said. "I think that chapter is closed for good."

"Don't say that!" Aqua said sharply. "Don't you dare say that! Even if there's only one impossible chance to bring Terra home then Ven and I will pursue it!"

Bryan locked eyes with her. "And I don't doubt it. But your loyalty and dedication aren't what's in question. You're not the only one here with people you'd tear the worlds apart to save. But there is a cruel reality you might have to face."

"Bryan!" Kairi scolded. "How can you say that?"

"You think I want to? But I know if I ever fell beyond the point of no return I wouldn't want all of you spending years looking for something that just isn't coming back."

"And what gives you the right to even suggest there's no hope for Terra?" Ventus challenged, standing toe-to-toe with Bryan. "You may have never met him but Terra is strong. He could take whatever got thrown at him. What makes you think he couldn't? I can see it in your eyes. You think you know something. Go on then. Tell me what you think you know."

Bryan didn't break eye contact or stand down from Ven. Every other eye was anxiously focused on the two boys. Bryan's friends knew he wasn't the sort to just tell someone to give up hope. But some had picked up that he might know more than he said before Ven suggested it. Rachel knew her brother was playing the realist. She also knew he didn't mean to sound cruel or tactless.

"Do you think I want to be bringing this up?" Bryan asked quietly. The brightness in his dark eyes faded some as sadness pushed its way in. "Do you remember how Kairi said I could hear the Music in all Things? Everything makes its own music. Everything has a song. I don't know how I can hear it, only that I can. The Heart is no different. I can hear the music of the Heart, and, to an extent I can understand what the music means. A while ago Xehanort and I locked horns. I found his Heart Song. What I heard was…I'll say 'horrible' even though it doesn't really come close."

"Bryan," Merlin said calmly. "Please tell us why this is important." The wizard sounded like he had a suspicion.

"I think I've been subconsciously translating the awful sounds of his song no matter how hard I've tried not to listen. There aren't any clear words or even coherent images but in my head is an…understanding. I don't know how and honestly I don't like it. But overpowering your friend was a big deal for Xehanort. It left a permanent impression on his Heart. That event made so much possible for him. I can't understand all of it…but I just am feeling…" Bryan stopped. The words ran out.

"Ventus, Aqua," Master Yen Sid spoke up again. "As difficult as this may be, try to understand.

"Xehanort's Heart overpowered Terra's. Did that mean his own Heart was cast out? Or only suppressed by Xehanort's power? I cannot say for certain. This is certainly not commonplace. There is no way we can know if even Xehanort knew what would happen other than in theory. But I am afraid the end result for young Terra is still very grave. I am very sorry. Even to consider the likely fate of your dear friend places a heavy weight of sadness on my heart."

"Master Yen Sid what are you saying?" Aqua asked, a quiver of horror in her voice.

"Master Bryan was not wrong about preparing yourselves for the worst possibility. I pray my reasoning is flawed. There is a chance Terra's Heart was lost all those years ago at the time of or shortly after Xehanort took him over as a vessel. If that is true then his Heart has been far away from his body for a long time. IF that is the case, there is no way that I know of that could retrieve it from wherever it rests.

"Even if I did, to where would his Heart return? In Terra's form, Xehanort released his Heart. That action created Ansem and Xemnas; both of whom had been defeated for some time. If Terra was only suppressed within his own Heart, he would have been cast out same as Xehanort after the incident where he and the eventual members of Organization Thirteen lost their hearts.

"My own heart is terribly heavy with the possibility. Please believe I have considered many, many routes that may lead to his return. We know Lea and several other former members of Organization Thirteen were recompleted even after their hearts and bodies were believed to be lost and defeated. It is still largely a mystery as to how or who could have done such a thing or how it could be repeated in the hope the same could be done for Terra. Then Bryan, an objective party, somewhat confirms my grave suspicion. Is he understanding the song correctly? Perhaps. Perhaps not. Is what he heard absolute truth? Or merely Xehanort's perception? Heart and Reason are in conflict. I am not saying all hope is lost, but, as Bryan said, there is a cruel reality you may have to prepare yourselves for."

Another suffocating silence descended on the room. What would be the right thing to say? No one wants to consider the worst when it comes to the ones they love. Hope can be worn down to the frailest thread but never actually break. Yet, as deep as the roots of Hope can go, holding onto it can be paralyzing. Master Yen Sid offered compelling points to the worst-case-scenario. As much as no one wanted to believe it, what if he was right?

The Sorcerer requested a private word with Aqua, Ventus, Mickey and Merlin. Respectfully everyone else filed out of the study to wait in the hall.

"You don't think that's true, do you?" Sora asked to everyone and no one.

"I certainly hope he isn't," Merryweather said.

The three fairies recounted how even they knew of Terra, Aqua and Ventus. On their home world years ago Maleficent's curse took effect on Princess Aurora and the witch took advantage of her success to also take her pure light. Though they hadn't actually crossed paths with Terra, they knew of him from Aqua and Ven as they had helped reclaim the princesses' Heart and reunite Aurora with her sweetheart, Prince Phillip.

"There is not much else we can do until they are finished," Flora said. "Come. We shall be in our cottage in the Hall of Gardens if anything happens or if we are needed."

The Good Fairies departed. No sooner had they left the Dream Eaters entered the hall. Their demeanor suggested they could sense something wasn't right. Seger sat down next to Bryan. Jewel hovered over everyone. Fantasia, the largest, stayed outside the group. White slithered right up to Lea and pushed at the palm of his hand with his snout. Lea, who hadn't said a word since they got back, looked surprised. The spirit snake wasn't exactly a bosom buddy or anything so Lea wasn't sure why he'd been singled out.

"Bryan," Kairi asked. "Are you really sure what you sensed…that it means what you think it means?"

"My gut says yes, but I really hope I'm wrong."

"We didn't know Ven for very long," Donald said. "But I really hope his friend is okay."

"Did you ever meet him?" Sora asked.

Goofy shook his head. "Never got the chance."

"I think we might've."

Sora looked confused when he realized Riku was talking to him.

"Us? When? How?"

Riku stood thoughtful for a moment. A suspicion had bit him but he spoke before he considered it entirely.

"Remember back to when Aqua came to the island when we were kids. It wasn't long before that someone else new came. Remember?"

Sora thought for a moment before his eyes lit up.

"Oh! You're thinking about that tall guy with the dark hair? I was on the dock waiting for you to catch up that evening. You were talking to him. When you came back you wouldn't tell me what he said even though I promised I could keep a secret. So you think he could have been Terra?"

"He never said his name but, knowing what we know now, I'm pretty sure it was."

"What makes you so sure?" Dale asked.

"Because he shared what we all now know as the Keyblade Inheritance Ritual with me. At the time I had no idea what that was supposed to mean or why it was even important…" Riku trailed off.

"Riku?" Rachel said. She scooted the still-snuggling Tatania up her shoulder so she could still hold Elias and have a free hand. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…Xehanort may have pushed this whole mess into motion, but if Terra had never come to the Destiny Islands-."

"Hold on," Bryan straightened up. His eyes were bright and alert.

"What is it?" Chip whispered.

The alertness faded and a woeful exhale replaced the brightness.

"I…I just heard them. A very distinct, somber sound." Bryan rubbed his temples. "Aqua and Ventus…I think…they've reluctantly accepted their friend might be beyond saving."

The already dreary mood sank like a stone in the ocean. What had made them accept that terrible fate? Was it really the absolute truth? What must they be feeling right now? A few times one of them would try to begin a thought but stopped. If they couldn't think of a response to one another, what would they say to comfort Aqua or Ven?

"I…" Kairi choked. "I think I know something that we can do. Just give me a bit of time."


	72. A Needed Distraction

"Hey, Riku,"

Riku turned when Lea called his name. The group had drifted after Kairi had her idea and worked to put it together with the help of a few others.

"Oh, hey. Is everything all right?"

Lea knew Riku meant was _he_ all right.

"In time I'll be fine. I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure. Anything."

"Does-? Will that magic mirror of yours work for anybody?"

Riku blinked. "My-? You mean the What-If mirror?"

"I know it's a strange thing for me to be asking about but yeah."

For their first Christmas together Rachel had given Riku what was called a Hypothetical or What-If mirror. The small mirror had a frame of polished wood. From fingertip to palm, his hand could have fit across the glass. It had no predictive capabilities, only showing possible scenarios. The same question could have endless answers because it only showed what _could_ be.

"There's something you want to see?"

"Yeah. But it's…it's kind've personal. I was hoping I could see it alone."

Lea followed Riku to the hall where the key bearers rooms were. Sora, Riku, Kairi and Lea had rooms right next to each other. Like _right_ next to each other. The only thing separating the doors were their frames but the magic of the Mysterious Tower had them open up into complete rooms. Riku came out of his room holding the small mirror.

"Here. It's yours. Just give it back when you're done."

"Mine? I can't. I know that was a gift."

"The mirror only works for the one who owns it. Which now belongs to you until you no longer need it."

Gratefully Lea took the mirror. "Thanks, Riku. I know this had been an insane day for everyone but after what happened…I-I really need a distraction right now."

Riku nodded. "Like I said, until you no longer need it."

Lea retreated into his room and sat on the edge of his bed. The room was really something. It looked like a portal had opened to the top of an erupting volcano! The sky was bright blue but partially obstructed by clouds of wispy black smoke. It seemed to go on for miles. The peak of the eruption was a long way off so the magma was black on the surface with bright orange seams shining through as it continuously shifted. The walls were done up with magic paint to just appear as the vast open sky running alongside a volcanic mountain range. The floor's carpet was short and tightly woven and just looked like magma. The orange fire beneath did actually cast a soft glow with the lights turned off. The bed was also cleverly disguised. Until the comforter was pulled back, one might have thought the mass of rock was just a part of the wall painting. And with a push on the farthest wall, a window appeared. Granted a bit of organized clutter did detract from the incredible illusion some.

Lea looked down at his sad reflection. He wasn't okay. He knew that and wasn't going to lie to himself about it. At the moment he didn't feel much; just sadness. Sadness and the presence of a big hole. There were no illusions it would get worse. A kettle over a low flame may take longer but eventually it reaches the boil just the same. Losing Isa had lit a flame. It was only a matter of time before the cold reality began to boil and hit him with full force. For now he would try to keep it together the best he could. Like he told Riku, right now all he was looking for was a distraction.

Lea took a long breath then held the mirror tighter.

"What if…what if I had found Rachel again after that day?"

The edges of the mirror glowed. The room around him became fuzzy and out of focus. In a flash the everything changed.

Lea was back in Radiant Garden. He looked around. This was Crescent Square, the place he first met Rachel. And there was his possible-self. Young-Lea lounged on one of the stone benches. He'd stretched out the length of a bench, ankles crossed and arms behind his head. Ultimately he looked like a sunning cat.

Real-Lea glanced around the square. Just as he was about to question where Rachel was she entered the square. She wore a frilly blue skirt and her pigtails were pulled up on the top of her head and skipped around making a toy butterfly 'fly'. She looked so much happier than the memory Xehanort had shown him. Not far behind her walked a man pushing a baby carriage. He'd seen that man before from the memory. This had to be Rachel's dad. And only one person could have been in that carriage.

Possible-Rachel entered the square, skipping around with her toy. When her glance fell over the benches she stopped. After a second of staring, her little eyes sparkled brightly with recognition. If he hadn't been focused on the carriage, her dad might've tried to stop her before she completely ninja-pounced possible-Lea on the stomach. Lea couldn't help but smile at the comical jolt and strange yelp of his possible-self. He sat up very quickly. Possible-Rachel giggled hysterically.

" _Whoa_! Hey! What's-? Oh. Um, hi there. What're you-? Wait…it's you!"

The progression of going from utterly startled to recognition was also quite funny.

At this time the man came up, pushing the carriage as fast as he dared.

"I'm sorry, she doesn't usually approach strangers so openly," The man explained. "What do you say for jumping on him? That wasn't polite."

Possible-Rachel only gasped excitedly, beaming at her dad but still pointing at possible-Lea.

"It's okay. We've actually-you know what?" He bent over, elbows on his knees so he was closer to her eyelevel. "I never got your name last time. Could you tell it to me?"

She smiled but hugged her butterfly shyly. "Wayshel."

Lea chuckled at his younger self. He recognized the look of translating toddler enunciations. He did have a sizeable troupe of very young cousins at one point.

"Good to meet you, Rachel. I'm Lea." He held out his hand for her to shake. She ended up just shaking his thumb.

"Ee," She repeated.

Now if that wasn't the most precious thing ever. Afterward she gripped his thumb tightly and yanked him toward the carriage. Lea didn't hear anything but he was pretty sure his possible selves knuckle popped.

"Seeseeseeseesee!"

Possible-Rachel held up her arms for her dad to pick her up. He'd been watching the whole interaction. His little girl wasn't in any danger so he'd been letting the event transpire. In his arms possible-Rachel pointed enthusiastically into the carriage.

"Das Bian! Das Bian!"

Lea got closer to the possibles. He wanted to see this too. Baby Bryan was awake and kept kicking his little legs and sticking out his tongue.

"Das Bian, he widdle."

"Your little brother?"

"Ya!"

Rachel's dad put her down and turned to possible-Lea. Now that Lea had gotten closer he saw a lot more about the man. He had short black hair and stood about a foot taller than Lea's possible self. He wasn't a large man but he wasn't toned either. Short stubble with a very familiar style of mustache and goatee lined his round face. And behind his simple glasses were the kindest blue eyes Lea had ever seen on anyone.

"Forgive me, but how do you know my daughter?"

"Oh, I…a few weeks ago I found her crying in this square on my way home. She looked lost and sad so we went around the streets until we found where she lived."

The man's posture changed. "You're the one who brought her home?"

"Um, yeah."

"But you didn't stay?"

Possible-Lea looked a little taken aback by the question. "I couldn't."

"Couldn't? Why not?"

"I didn't need to." Possible-Lea answered very fast. Probably a side-effect of talking seriously to an adult. "I helped a little kid get home safe. If I stayed around to be praised then I wouldn't have done a good deed for her. True acts of charity must be done anonymously."

Yep. That was the lesson, spoken nearly verbatim.

Lea stared at the way Rachel's father was looking at his possible-self. He wasn't sure if his possible-self could identify it but Lea did. Awe. But more important than that, respect. The man stood in front of possible-Lea. He spoke kindly and gently.

"Never before in my life have I ever met anyone ten feet tall. I would like to shake your hand," He said, extending his own.

Lea felt a warm prickle in his stomach. To be told something like that as a teenager from an adult was practically a knighthood. Possible-Lea understood this too. Only, as the kid being spoken to the honor left him uncharacteristically speechless.

By the time his possible-self got over his astonishment and actually took the man's hand the world went all fuzzy and bendy. The scene had changed. It cleared up to the street where little Rachel had run into her still-pregnant mother in the real memory. Their possible selves were playing on the steps.

"You s'pose to hop like dis!" Possible-Rachel scolded, demonstrating how a bunny hop was done properly.

"We've been bunnies long enough. Let's be something else." Possible-Lea took the handrail and hooked his ankles together, hanging from the pole. "See? I'm a sloth!"

"Wassa s'oth?"

"The sllllooooooowest annnimaaaal eeeeeveeeeer."

She laughed at his imitation.

The scene changed again.

Rachel's dad entered Crescent Square behind her while carrying baby Bryan. This must have been months later because the tyke could balance upright in his fathers' arms. Possible-Rachel raced to the stone benches where possible-Lea sat waiting for her. As soon as she neared possible-Lea stood up. Then they greeted with a little secret handshake. A clap against the palms, a clap against the back of their hands and instead of clapping the palms again possible-Lea took her hand and spun her like a dancer. Adorable. The scene fuzzled again but when it cleared the day appeared to be the same just in a new location. This was at one of the fountains a few streets away. A possible-Isa was there too. He sat on the rim of the fountain pool with possible-Lea and Rachel at his feet. She had brought a little pink backpack and was pulling out a yellow plastic tea set.

"You never said we'd be babysitting."

"Oh chill. This is the first time I've ever brought her along and playing house just once isn't going to kill you. Now shut up and drink your tea.

Little-Rachel offered him a tiny cup on a plate. His refusal earned him a nasty look from possible-Lea.

"If you're not going to be a good sport, fine. We'll play house, you can sit there and _be_ the house." Possible-Lea 'drank' his tea, putting extra emphasis on sticking his pinky finger high in the air.

Possible-Isa looked at him almost pleadingly for some sign he wasn't serious. "This isn't going to become a regular thing, is it?"

Even young children can catch voice inflections and the like and understand what they mean. So his comment clearly indicating he'd rather be somewhere else wasn't overlooked. But instead of scolding him for being a big meanie, she demonstrated how children could be vengeful little demons. While the possible-Isa was getting an earful about how to play with kids, she clambered up on the fountain ledge beside him. With the little cup he refused to take she filled it with water and dumped it over his head.

"Hey!" Possible-Isa jumped off the ledge. "Why did you do that?!"

"We're paying. He say you were the house."

"But why did you _splash_ me?"

"Is waining."

If that tea were real possible-Lea would have definitely choked to death on it. All decorum went down the drain as hyena worthy cackles rang out. after all you know what they say about karma.

The next image was a sunset on a different day. The pair walked down the street to where Rachel lived. She looked really tired. With one hand she rubbed her eyes and the other held possible-Lea's.

"That was pretty cool, right? Though, if we ever go to see the Rising Falls again maybe we'll need to rethink our method of transportation. Walking's exhausting."

She nodded again but said nothing.

"Just so you know we won't to be able to go play tomorrow."

"How come?"

"Isa and I have plans."

"What you doing?"

"Can't tell. Unless…can you keep a secret?"

"Yes! Yesyesyes! What is it?"

"You'll have to promise you won't tell _anyone_."

"I pwomise! Tellmetellme!"

"Well,"

Possible-Lea lowered himself and whispered it in her ear. Right away she squeak-gasped and clasped both hands over her mouth.

Lea knew what this had to be. The next day he and Isa were going to try and sneak into the castle for the first time. That would also be the day he met Ventus. Yet again the scene changed. But this time the mood was very different.

Lea watched his possible-self cross another square and wave to someone. Possible-Isa was waiting for him down the street. Before he got close possible-Rachel came toward him at a run.

"Lea wait!"

Even after his possible-self stopped at the cry of his name she didn't ease her sprint. But this wasn't like before. She was taller with slightly sharper features (that and she could enunciate an L correctly). Some time had passed between the last possible path and this one.

"Hey, Lil' Bear, what're y-?"

"Don't go!" She blurted, out of breath.

"Don't? You're not worried about me, are you? You don't have to worry. We've worked it out how to not get caught this time."

"You're gonna get in twouble!"

"Me? No way. Besides, even if something happens, I'm too young to be sent to jail."

She looked positively mortified at the possibility she hadn't yet considered. To put her mind at ease possible-Lea crouched into something like a frog-squat to be closer to her eyelevel.

"Hey," He said quieter. "Why are you so worried? You weren't before."

"I scared."

"Scared? About what?"

At first she didn't answer. At least not until the trying-not-to-cry lip started quivering.

"I don't like it. You're gonna get in twouble."

Lea could see in his younger selves face the mixed responses of adorable, pitiful and unnecessary because of his own self-confidence.

"Listen, everything is going to be alright. Isa and I are gonna be fine. And I'll see _you_ ," He booped her on the nose. "Before you know it. A few days at best. Unless we do get caught and I get grounded for a year."

"A few?"

"Yep. Just a few."

"P'omise?" She held up her fist with her pinky sticking out.

"Promise," He answered, doing the same. "Now c'mere," Possible-Lea spread his arms and wiggled his fingers in the 'bring it in' motion. "Let me have one of those famous bear hugs of yours."

She did but with a bit more gusto than he was clearly expecting. Once he managed to pry her off they did their special handshake and he left to catch up with Isa.

Lea watched little Rachel wring her fingers together anxiously. He knew what this day was supposed to be. He and Isa got caught and were literally thrown out of the castle by Dilan the first time they tried to sneak in. This was the second time. This was the time that would change everything. Lea felt terrible even though none of this had or ever could happen. She would be kept waiting for a very, very long time.

Surprisingly the scene changed yet again. The image before him now was actually very familiar.

"You never said there was anything _**after**_ the puzzle door!"

"That took us _forever_!"

It was Master Yen Sid's study. Riku and Kairi were there as well as a recent possible-version of himself still dressed in an Organization robe. This was right after Sora and Riku took the Mark of Mastery. Sora had gone off on his own shortly before. He saw himself watch the pair interact with the other three. They hadn't noticed him yet, just like the first time.

"Oh! Hold the phone, who's this?"

Bryan had seen him first. Yen Sid looked to possible-Lea, gesturing to the siblings.

"They are senior pupils of mine as well as Keyblade Masters," The sorcerer explained. He looked back to them. "The Keyblade has chosen another champion. This is-."

"Lea…"

Everyone turned to her when possible-Rachel finished Master Yen Sid's sentence; the same question on all of their faces. Especially possible-Lea. He'd only just started going by his true name again. How could a stranger possibly know that?

"That's right," Possible-Lea answered, confused yet curious.

Possible-Rachel parted her ponytail, twisted the two strands of hair and held them on the sides of her head to resemble pigtails. "From Radiant Garden? I can't believe it's you. It has to be. No one else has hair like that."

"O-kay?"

Sensing the confusion (among everyone) and her attempt at recognition failed possible-Rachel crossed the room to him. She held out her hand like expecting a handshake. Clearly wondering what she was doing possible-Lea reached out to shake it. Only she acted first by clapping her palm against his. The perplextion faded some when, even after he did nothing, she continued to tap the back of his hand with hers then held it out again, waiting. The confusion melted away into familiarity. He knew this. Possible-Lea stared at her hand. Then he stared at her. Possible-Rachel's eyes shone brightly with anticipation. Real-Lea caught the exact second it clicked. His possible self took her by the hand and finished the sequence with a twirl. He let go as the impossible truth set in and she stepped back.

"Little Bear?"

Possible-Lea completely ignored the bewildered looks of everyone else. When possible-Rachel came forward again with a leap to her step, possible-Lea looked at her joyously and perhaps expectant for one of the bear hugs that earned her her nickname.

Only…

 **SMACK!**

That mini running jump was just to gain enough height to reach up and slap him hard across the face. The whole room flinched. Even real-Lea flinched.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" She shrieked.

No one knew how to respond to this bizarre turn of events. Possible-Lea had his hand to the side of his face where she'd hit him looking completely flabbergasted. Real-Lea wondered just how bad that hurt.

"I WAITED FOR YOU!" She continued to yell. "You promised no more than a few days! I told you it was a bad idea! And you _**never came back**_!"

The room was dead silent. This had taken a turn off of a turn no one had been expecting. The bulk of the rage had worn off but her voice still shook.

"I got so _scared_ when the days came and went and **still** no you! For weeks I begged my parents to let me go to Crescent Square just in case you'd turn up. _For_ _ **YEARS**_ I watched the streets thinking I'd see you."

Her hands shook just as bad as her voice.

"Th-then, I-I don't know what happened. But after you left people…people started to act different. It was like…like knowing a kid lives down the street but you barely saw them or rarely spoke to them so when they move away you don't have much to say about them leaving. I couldn't understand why people whom I _**knew**_ had seen us play together w-were suddenly act-acting like they were just indulging me if I asked about you."

Lea felt a cold, sinking feeling in his gut. Was that what happened when Hearts were taken? Did the people that once surrounded you forget or become indifferent? Or was the mirror just making the best of a lot of complicated possible scenarios that never really happened? Then it got even more sad.

"I thought…I thought-." The words caught in her throat as the most terrible look of shame descended over her face. "I thought that maybe I had made you up. That I needed someone stronger than me to help me not be scared and get home and came up with an imaginary friend to do it. That I wanted a playmate when my parents were busy with the new baby. I-I fought so hard against that belief for a long time…"

Still shaking possible-Rachel held up her fist, little finger sticking out.

"You promised…and you never came back."

Possible-Lea looked at her with the deepest regret and sadness. He offered no words, he just opened his arms. But Lea couldn't see what was going to happen next because the scene suddenly went dark. The image of the possible world dissolved away. The magic for the question had run out. For several long minutes Lea just stared at his sad reflection. Well, that certainly was a distraction but it didn't make him feel any better. If he had tried to seek her out, she really could have been like the little sister he never had. Not like thinking about it did him any good. None of it had or ever could really happen.

A little knock at the door shook him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

The door opened. It was Riku.

"How are you doing?"

"For the moment," Lea stood up. "Is it time?"

Riku nodded. "Did it help?"

Lea could only nod slightly in return and handed the mirror back.

"Everything's ready," Riku said. "Let's go."


	73. Bright Eyes

Golden sunlight painted the tips of the gently lapping waves. Twilight bathed the sky with oranges and reds that stretched and faded into rich purples then deep blues. Cool evening breezes whispered away the sparse cirrus clouds. The air was cool but not enough to be uncomfortable. Few diamond stars blessed the celestial canvas. As soon as the sun vanished to its place of slumber, these sentries would call to their brothers and sisters, announcing their time to shine. They would soon learn tonight was no time to play. Beneath the vastness of the ever changing expanse, many sad hearts had gathered on the white sands for a very somber reason.

This is what Kairi had arranged; a candlelight vigil for the fallen. Everyone was there. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie and Daisy stood together with Chip, Dale and Jiminy at their feet. Yen Sid and Merlin were also present. Archimedes perched solemnly on Merlin's shoulder. The three good fairies huddled together sadly near Merlin. The key bearers stood in a spaced out line just beyond the tender touch of the evening waves.

Dream Eaters stood scattered amongst everyone. Seger sat dutifully behind Bryan, just out of the reach of the water. White coiled up behind Lea. Fantasia and Jewel were not far away from Ventus and Aqua.

The girls all wore simple yet elegant white cotton dresses in respect.

No one spoke a word for a long time. There was no awkwardness in the silence. The fallen could not speak so neither would they. The only sound was the kiss of waves on the shore and whisper of the wind in the trees. Perhaps the sea knew something they didn't. Perhaps the beat of each wave was the ocean calling out a name.

The twilight would give way to night soon. There would only be a short window where the sky could hold onto its temporary masterpiece. The moment the tired sun dipped its weary head beneath the horizon, Aqua and Ventus came to the water's edge with a wreath of leaves, shells and flowers that had a tall candle in the center. Ventus didn't seem to be able to look at it even though he was holding it. Of course, knowing what it represented must have been a terrible weight. Kairi came up behind them and stood by their side. She too had a wreath. Hers also had white flowers and long shells tied together like wayfinders.

"I know yours is for Terra," Kairi explained to them. "But we aren't the only ones in the worlds whose hearts ache because of what has been done. Not all hearts are fortunate enough to be sent to refuge worlds and returned when their homes are restored. Though we might never know their names or their stories…they deserve to be honored too. This one is for all those who have been lost we don't know about. And," She turned to Lea. "For the ones we do."

Lea looked at her for a moment before turning away.

Rachel walked up a raised stone in the sand overlooking everything. Ocean Song and the Bass Blade had been stuck in the sand just before her in an X shape. She looked over to Mickey, then Aqua and Ventus. All three nodded in approval. Rachel still waited in case they wanted to say anything. Wanted to? Very likely. Able to? The reality was still too raw to allow for words, even needed words to come through without tears or complete sentences. So she began.

Rachel took a deep breath. Her lips pursed into a whistle. But instead of a whistle the sound was that of an oboe. At that moment the jeweled star on Ocean Song lit up and sparkled from within. Glowing, glittering lines slid down the score lines that spiraled down the shaft of the Keyblade. Guitar plucks. The cheerful voice of a flute. The Bass Blade also shimmered lightly as the two musical blades created the entire score of Rachel's song.

As she did this, Ventus and Kairi stepped forward to the shore. They walked into the water up to their knees before placing their memorial wreaths onto the softly lapping waves and pushing them off. As they floated away, their candles lit, Rachel began to sing,

" _Is it a kind of dream? Floating out on the tide? Following the river of Death downstream, oh is it a dream?_

 _There's a fog along the horizon. A strange glow in the sky. And nobody seems to know where you go, or what does it mean? O-oh, is it a dream?"_

Aqua and Ventus were the first to call and raise their Keyblades. A tiny but bright spot of light shone from the tip of each. This action was immediately followed suit by all present for this difficult tim. Donald took off his hat and raised his wand. Goofy did the same then knelt behind his shield. Even Minnie formed a small orb of light in her hands. Daisy, Chip, Dale and Jiminy gathered around it. Jiminy had removed his hat and the chipmunks lowered their heads. The Good Fairies lifted their wands.

" _Bright eyes burning like fire. Bright eyes, how can you close and fail? How can the light that burned so brightly, suddenly burn so pale? Bright eyes."_

Yen Sid raised and spread his arms. Instantly thousands of tiny glowing dots appeared and lit up the darkening sky. Each was no bigger than a firefly and slowly fell like a dandelion seed. Merlin also raised his walking stick and with a swish of his arms created a gentle gust that sent the lights delicately dancing over the water. The spectacle was tripled as they reflected against the calming ocean and the stars glittered above them. They were like guiding cherubs for lost souls; silent, untouching yet ever-present. And, not even collectively did they outshine the candle flame.

" _Is it a kind of shadow? Reaching into the night? Wandering over the hills unseen, oh is it a dream?"_

Riku watched the wreathes float away. The golden dots lit up the entire beach with their gentle glow. He couldn't believe how far back and how tightly everything connected. He also considered something else. Everything that had happened could trace its furthest beginnings to Xehanort. But…his part of the story…even Sora's…Terra set that part in motion. It had to be. Riku couldn't accept while also going through his whole plot to forge the _**X**_ -blade he also kept tabs on individuals across the worlds likely to be accepted by the Keyblade. Even if his reason for traveling to the Destiny Islands that night was because of something Xehanort had done, Terra's choice to perform the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony was entirely his own, an action completely outside of Xehanort's plans.

" _There's a high wind in the trees. A cold sound in the air. And nobody ever knows when you go, or where do you start? O-oh, into the dark?"_

Because of that night, Riku was given the right to a Keyblade as soon as his heart was ready to wield it. That event would have had no effect on Maleficent collecting the Princesses of Heart and Heartless destroying worlds. The Destiny Islands would have still eventually been found by the Heartless and torn apart. If he hadn't ever met Terra, living proof that stories of other worlds weren't just made up, would the wonder lust for what hid beyond his reach have endured? Would he have been willing to stare the Darkness in the face and be transported safely to another world? Would the Keyblade have still chosen Sora? One meeting changed absolutely everything. And Riku wasn't the least bit ungrateful. Despite the pain of the hard times, he knew nothing on the Islands would have been able to help him grow the way he needed to. He never would have learned what he needed to become stronger as a warrior and a person. Cornered in his little island Riku never would have met Rachel.

He never knew Terra but owed him so much.

" _Bright eyes burning like fire. Bright eyes, how can you close and fail?"_

Thinking about all of this made his chest feel tight. Riku never would have guessed the day might come when he would want the beautiful voice he loved to fade into silence. Rachel's melody was perfect. Perhaps too perfect. Aqua had come to the water beside Ven. Riku couldn't see his face but his body language said clearly he wasn't holding it together very well. Music inspires. Music evokes. Music influences. Now it had weakened a wall and the pain pushed its way through.

" _How can the light that burned so brightly, suddenly burn so pale? Bright eyes."_

But she wasn't above being moved by her own song. Only, her way of not getting choked up herself was to pour in so much passion there was no room for anything else. Her voice rang out across the open waves.

" _Bright eyes burning like fire. Bright eyes, how can you close and fail? How can the light that burned so brightly, suddenly burn so pale? Bright eyes_. _Bright eyes. Bright eyes_."

The Bass Blade stopped humming. The jeweled star grew dim.

Without the song a deafening hush fell heavily over the vast expanse of sea and sand. The only thing left to fill the silence were the eternal whispers of the waves and open, shameless weeping.

The shore would remember their footsteps.

The wind would carry the story.

Drop by drop…the sea became a little deeper that night.


	74. After The Vigil

Lea barely remembered going to his room, changing his clothes and getting into bed. No one had said much after the vigil was over. Not everyone left at the same time but he couldn't tell you in which order. He'd shed his own share of tears but he barely felt it. Now he barely felt anything. If you could have coaxed him into caring enough to answer, Lea would have reported how this was little to no different than his early days of having no Heart.

The first thing he recalled coherently was looking at the opposite wall of his room and recognizing he'd been staring at it for a long time without looking at it. The room glowed a faint orange from the painted illusion of the forever erupting volcano. Normally he liked it. Watching the bright magma flow, cool and darken only to have another wave just behind it was relaxing. But not now. His shoulders were cold too. The plush comforter hadn't been pulled very high over his back. Usually the fire within him prevented him from feeling cold of any kind. Despite recognizing this, the numbness in his mind prevented Lea from feeling any kind of alarm to this oddity, only a tiny bit of recognition to why that might be. Lea pulled his arm from beneath the blanket and laid his hand palm up against the pillow (he still hadn't bothered to adjust the blanket). A tiny candle flame popped to life in his hand. However, no matter how many times he tried the flame would not get bigger. The fire within had grown faint. Realizing the attempts were futile Lea just stared at the lightly dancing flicker for a long time.

The door clicked.

The flame went out. Lea didn't immediately look up to what made the noise. He just stared at the spot where the flicker had been. Then the room got brighter. That made him turn and look up. A large reptilian head was back-lighted by the light of the hallway.

"White?"

Without waiting for an invitation the Spirit snake slithered further into the room and shut the door by pushing it with his coils. He then helped himself to Lea's bed where he coiled up against the wall by his legs and just lay there, looking at him.

Lea stared back for a long time. Apart from the occasional tongue flick the snake did nothing but breathe. Yet, as odd as this intrusion was, Lea couldn't muster it within himself to care. He could only roll over, facing away from him, pulled the covers up and resumed staring without seeing.

Another thing he didn't see was the glow of slitted eyes behind him

* * *

"Isa! _Isa_! Stop!"

He was sprinting down a long, crumbling cobblestone street. The sky above gave up enormous raindrops from a black stage of roiling clouds. Despite the deluge from the sky Lea wasn't getting wet. He ran through no puddles either. Isa was only walking away from him, yet, as hard as he tried to catch up the distance between them remained the same. He didn't look wet either but once that detail was recognized it was immediately discarded as unimportant.

"Isa stop! Wait!"

Desperate cries seemed to fall on deaf ears. He never turned. He never acknowledged. He never slowed. In fact, the distance between them was lengthening! Lea ran faster but to no avail. The black clouds churned terribly. The slabs of stone of the featureless street cracked beneath the weight of the relentless rain. The path became hard to run on. The distance wouldn't stop growing! But he HAD to catch up! Something terrible would happen if he didn't.

"ISA! Wait! Look at me! LOOK AT ME!"

Thunder cracked, rumbled and roared with the ferocity of a livid jungle cat. Massive columns of lightning rained down from the sky. Lea tried calling again but the thunder swallowed his voice. Just as the panicked desperation began to turn to despair Lea could feel himself moving. He was actually catching up. In just a few strides he was right behind Isa, grabbing his sleeve and holding fast. Relief flooded every part of him.

"Isa," He gasped. "Wait, don't go. Please don't go."

"Don't go? What are you talking about? This whole thing was your idea."

"What?

Lea blinked. He'd been chasing an adult Isa but before him was Isa as a teenager. This was back when everything was good. Them against the world. This was a safe place.

"Right, let's go."

The two friends continued down the street together. But it wasn't a featureless place anymore. It was Radiant Garden. The sky still churned with black clouds and thick lightning still flashed. The rain still fell but for some reason not around them. He never looked up but it was like a giant umbrella had been opened above them. In no time the intact street led to a dead end. A stone wall with a wide ledge stood before them. Beyond that was an expanse of water. Rising Falls? The dark spot in the distance suggested it might be. Only, the wall overlooked a wide white-sand beach. There wasn't anything like that in Radiant Garden. He recognized this as true but went along with it anyway.

Isa wasted no time sitting up on the ledge looking out over the water. Lea did the same next to him. All panic and despair were long forgotten. Nothing could go wrong here. He knew that now. The rain poured but nothing got wet. Lightning danced but raised no alarm. To his left a hand offered two sea salt ice creams. Lea turned and smiled. It was Roxas. Lea took both frozen treats and handed them to Isa so he could continue to pass one to the person on his right, whom Lea didn't have a clear view of but knew was there. Roxas still had two in his other hand and gave Lea his share. They said nothing. And that was okay.

This was a place he'd wanted to be for a long time; at the beach with his friends.

* * *

Consciousness came like the push of an oncoming tide, gentle yet inevitable. But he didn't want it to come. He wanted to stay in this cocoon of comfort. No thinking. No sadness. Not anything. Just that place between asleep and awake. To be aware of being awake but too asleep to think. That special place where you could still slip back into sleep and catch the ending of a dream. Because awakeness would mean remembering. Remembering would mean pain. Yet it couldn't be avoided forever.

Lea opened his eyes. He lay on his side and stared at the wall. Teasing oranges peaked in through the small window. The time for the dawn had come to an end. For a long time nothing crossed his mind. It was a peaceful moment of quiet. Then it all started coming back. Xehanort. They had won. The terrible reign was over. An old friend was back. A best friend was gone. That wasn't all. Before he could fully think on it though Lea realized there was a weight on his hip. A weight that moved. Startled he sat up. It was just White. Right, the unexpected guest. The snake had uncoiled comfortably between him and the wall with his head resting on Lea's hip like a dog sleeping with its master.

"What are you doing? Why are you even here?"

White flicked his tongue out a few times. Surprising for a snake White could blink. But whatever you'd call that expression Lea couldn't read it at all. Why couldn't communicating with these things be easier?

"That's it,"

Lea pushed the covers back and got out of bed. He put the first shirt on he could reach and went to the door.

"Come on. I'm finding out why you haven't left me alone."

Dutifully White slithered off the bed and followed.

The hallway was always lit but it was empty. To his right were the doors to Sora, Kairi and Riku's rooms respectively. But none of them were who he was looking for. A ways down the hall was the door to Rachel and Bryan's room. He knocked.

"Yeah? Come in."

Lea entered the long room. The dividing curtain had been drawn back. The magnificent stained-glass window had long-since been repaired. Bryan's power of sound had shattered the beautiful window into dust after her first connected with Xehanort's Heart Song. Both Masters were awake and dressed. Rachel sat at the end of her bed cuddling both her furbabies.

"Oh, hi Lea." Bryan said crossing the room, Seger close behind. "Is everything okay? And where have _you_ been?" He added, noting White.

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"White spent the night in my room."

"He did?"

"Getting spooned by a snake is a little weird."

"Excuse me? He did _what_?"

"Okay, slight exaggeration. Up until a few seconds ago I thought you must have sent him or something and wanted to know why."

Bryan looked very confused. As did Rachel. They glanced at each other for answers but could offer each other nothing.

"You know," Rachel said. "Jewel and Fantasia didn't come back last night either. I didn't think about it after…after last night. But considering what all has happened it is odd they didn't stay up here."

"White, come here."

The snake obeyed and eagerly slithered back to Bryan. The large rattle on his tail clicked like the wag of an expectant puppy. Bryan held his hand under White's jaw. For a moment he just kept eye contact and said nothing. But eventually he smiled. White perked up happily upon receiving many affectionate rubs.

"I'm proud of you," Bryan told his Spirit.

"What did you just do?" Lea asked.

"You know how I've said before that if I have enough time I can figure out the meaning behind the music something makes? I was listening for the intentions behind White's actions. He's very close to me and willing to let me listen. It's easier with someone I'm close to. I learn what _their_ Heart's anger sound like. I learn what _their_ sadness sounds like. The better I know them and the more time I have to listen and interpret the clearer the meaning is."

"So never play poker with him," Rachel said, trying to keep the mood light.

"I know what he's doing. Think about it, when did he start shadowing you?"

"…right after…"

"That's why."

"What?"

"It's obvious isn't it? White is a Dream Eater. He had to have sensed that was likely to create nightmares in your heart. Even if he's not in the Realm of Dreams anymore it's still in his nature to destroy bad dreams. Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Dream last night."

"I…yeah. It started off-but then…"

"Then?"

"There was a storm from the beginning. When the dream really got bad…the lightning." Lea stared at the snake, realization pouring over him. Whites' element. That explained the storm and despite the black churning clouds and deafening thunder it never actually felt ominous. White had been there the whole time, connected to his dreams and waiting to push away all the bad when it became too much to bear.

"Not one of us has lost as much as you have. White assigned himself to you because he must have sensed the roots of nightmares. I'd bet my mustache Fantasia and Jewel are with Ventus and Aqua for the same reason."

Indeed they had. Only the unicorn and the whale were much more subtle about their involvements. Ventus and Aqua would never know why their heavy hearts and minds were able to slip into sleep so easily or why mists of colorful lights and hailstorms interrupted their unpleasant dreams and suddenly everything felt better.

"You did good. Keep it up. Just don't be a pest at all times of the day, alright?" Bryan rubbed White's head.

The snake gave a you-can-count-on-me tongue-flick before slithering up to Lea. He coiled up at his feet, looking up expectantly for further instructions.

"Lea, looks like, for a little while at least, you've got yourself a Dream Eater companion."

White nuzzled his nose against Lea's hand. The Spirit looked up at him, shaking his segmented tail tip like a happy puppy; eager and joyful to accept his given task. Lea didn't know what to what to say. He'd never been particularly close to any of the Dream Eaters. Yet, long before Bryan gave his blessing White made sure to protect him from the dark dreams that quickly descended. The only thing he managed to eventually spit out was,

"How long is a while?"

"Until you can manage the nightmares on your own."


	75. Atop The Tower

The dance of cheerful oranges. The giggles of flirtatious pinks. Smiling yellows. Bold reds. Suave purples. The sunset symphony of colors of the Mysterious Tower cast a much more welcoming glow than shores of the previous evening. Atop the Tower roof Sora and Kairi sat together and they watched the dance and silent orchestra of the painted sky. For a long time they watched the descending sun without words. It hadn't exactly been a normal couple of days, or at least a facsimile of normal considering what their normal tended to look like. Whenever they had seen Lea, White had been tailing him. Bryan had spent a lot of time with Seger on the steps of the Tower listening to its song. Rachel and Riku sat together on the railing of the Sky King for the better part of the morning. Aqua and Ventus had made a surprising announcement just a few hours ago.

"I'm torn." Kairi said when the silence became unbearable. "One the one hand, we defeated Xehanort! The man who upset the balance so badly for so long is gone! No one else has to suffer because of his actions. He can't bring chaos with the X-blade or somehow start another Keyblade War. And that's good. That's all good. Yet…I feel like I can't fully celebrate. The losses, especially the ones closest to us make me feel guilty for wanting to celebrate," Kairi lay her head on Sora's shoulder. "Aqua…Ven…Lea, how can I let myself feel relief and joy when they're hurting? I know one day they will all look back on what happened and still feel bad but not…"

"I understand. I've been thinking the same." Sora laid his head against hers. "It doesn't feel right to celebrate even well-deserved victory at the cost of friends feeling so bad."

For several long minutes they sat in silence. The rays of the twilight were losing their warmth despite the incredible splashes of color they created. The closer the sun came to setting the more vibrant and alive the colors looked. But it had to be treasured quickly. The beauty of nature waited for no one.

"Sora," Kairi spoke quietly. "Tell me everything is going to be okay."

Sora put his arm around her. "In time everything and everyone will be okay. Nothing can go back to the way it was, but, I think that's okay too. When this all started…no one is that person anymore; not completely. Everyone will heal. Everyone will find their new normal and we'll never be alone if the road ahead ever gets too hard. We can fix anything so long as we do it together. I've never doubted that."

Kairi was quiet for a moment.

"When did you get so wise?"

"Was that surprise I heard?"

Kairi laughed softly. Sora was glad to know her smile wasn't too far out of reach. He felt her sigh heavily.

"I wish…I wish Aqua and Ventus were going to stay. They need the company of friends at a time like this."

"I do too. I really want to get to know them both better. But we also have to respect their choice. Besides, they will have each other. They won't be going through anything alone."

Earlier that day Aqua and Ventus announced their eminent departure. For years they'd been trapped in unique prisons. It was time to see the worlds with free eyes. But more than that, they needed time and space to mourn. Though reshaped, the world they called home would never be the same. So much had been going on when their Master and mentor had fallen there had been no time to properly grieve for him or do anything to honor his memory. And the newest blow…the loss of a brother. They didn't know where they'd go or how long they'd be gone. There was no way of guessing either. No one was going to pressure them to hurry.

"Ventus and Aqua also know they have places and people to come back to if they can't handle it on their own." Sora reminded.

"I guess," Kairi answered. "I just…it's still incredible to think just _how_ connected everything had been. And they were right there at the beginning. I understand what they went through was different than the rest of us…"

She trailed off. Sora wondered if her thought wasn't going as smoothly as she planned and that was why she stopped.

"It won't be forever," He encouraged. "They'll be back and we'll have plenty of time to get to know them better. Hey, Aqua even said something about maybe someday turning Castle Oblivion back into like the Land of Departure. Not like change it back to how it used to be but to restore its original purpose."

"You mean a world to train key bearers?"

"One day, yeah. After Aqua and Ven have had time to take care of themselves."

"That would be…incredible."

"It would. And…and I think that would be the ultimate good to come of all of this."

"Ultimate good? How do you mean?"

"Experience is a great teacher, and so have Master Yen Sid and Merlin. But think about it. A place _for_ key bearers. A headquarters for those fighting to maintain balance. With the right people running it, a fiasco like with Xehanort might not ever happen again. New key bearers could be found and trained. They could be taught that it isn't Light versus Dark as Good versus Evil. Darkness isn't by nature the ultimate force of destruction and wickedness, neither is Light the all-powerful pure grace stories say it is. It's all about the importance of balance. We've seen that too much of one or the other never ends well. Fighting to get all the Light started the Keyblade war. And Xehanort was all about getting more Darkness."

"The 'people' you mentioned, that would be us. You really think we can do something that ambitious? Even if it takes a while to get there? "

"Why not? Technically once a Master you're entitled to take on an apprentice. One day that will be all of us."

"Back up to the part where you could technically mentor someone."

"Ha, ha," But Sora could hear her smile. "Okay, I admit even I know I'm not ready to become a teacher. But when the day comes and Castle Oblivion is restored to its original purpose we'll be there to guide future key bearers. And, gotta say, whoever they'll be they will have a well-rounded group of teachers to learn from for sure."

"We all do have very unique skill sets and talents," Kairi agreed. "And more than that, very different real-world experience. Our stories won't be recited from boring history books but personal testimonies to be learned from." She paused. "You're right."

"About?"

"About it being the ultimate good. I think-." Kairi sat up straight, epiphany lighting up her eyes.

"What is it?" Sora recognized that as a Thinking Face.

"Light and Dark clash and the worlds are rebuilt…"

"What?"

"Sora, don't you see? Ultimately that is what Xehanort wanted, wasn't it? The bare-bones version at least. Everything else was just a means to get to that end. To see what side would triumph and from which the world would be rebuilt. In a way, that is exactly what happened. We know Xehanort as the Seeker of Darkness. We consider ourselves warriors of Light. The two met for one final battle. In the end it wasn't so much a death match between Light and Dark, but the love of those who sought to keep the balance bringing an end to the one upsetting the balance. Now the Light and Darkness of the worlds can equalize the way they need to.

"And-and it's just as you said. Probably before we know it new warriors of the Keyblade can be found and trained to understand and protect the balances of the worlds. Do you see it now? _That_ is what is being rebuilt. For years that niche was left empty because of Xehanort. With you that door opened again. Now Xehanort and his disruptive Darkness are gone and there's an opportunity for a new order of the Keyblade to rise again! Like…like when a choked out field is burned. The fire destroys all that was standing but new seeds and healthy plants are coaxed into quickly taking their place to begin anew.

"We've learned from the mistakes and trials of the past. Some of it because we were the ones making the mistakes and enduring the trials. But we've come away from it so much stronger and wiser. Stronger, but each of us a different kind of strong. Like you said, we're a well-rounded group. We would be shaping our legacy and preserving the ways of the Keyblade. Maybe a new foundation is all it needs. And with so many people and so many understandings…maybe the new one will never fall. It isn't so much the _worlds_ being rebuilt…but a world _view_."

The seconds dragged on as the weight of her words sank in, even to Kairi. The clash of Light and Dark would bring about the rebuilding of the worlds. The two had clashed, but instead of one side triumphing over another…only the imbalance was erased. It was like a dam had been broken. The fight hadn't been between two sides for control of the dam. The dam was an imbalance to the rivers natural flow. The imbalance was corrected and now life-giving water could flow and once again bring life to a parched land.

Sora smiled at her but said nothing.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't think it's me who's gotten wise."

She smiled back as he continued.

"You're absolutely right. We can lay the foundations. We can share the Keyblades' power and purpose. And if we do a good job future key bearers can continue building. And, hey, maybe even a new age of magic can begin. There used to be a lot more Sorcerers and Wizards, you know,"

"Rachel would take up that task in a heartbeat. I've learned more than a few spells from her before. She would make such a fun teacher. Especially after she earns the rank of Sorceress. I know how hard she's been working to get it."

"Especially after she becomes _The_ Sorceress."

"Oh, I have no doubt she could."

"No, I mean she will. So long as she keeps learning and advancing she will succeed Master Yen Sid one day. Ow! What was that for?"

Kairi had given him a firm punch in the arm. "How come she told you something that special and not me!"

"She didn't! Master Yen Sid did! And that's actually supposed to be kept on the DL so don't tell anyone I told you. I think you owe me an apology. Ouch."

"Don't be such a baby."

Kairi snuggled in closer, wrapping both her arms around his and laid her head against his shoulder again.

The furthest reaches of the sky still clung to their rich purples. A splash of red clawed to at the horizon line to be sure it was the last to go. The boldest of the stars crept out from their hidden pockets of the sky. The sun had long gone. Now it was time for them to come out and play in their celestial diamond ocean.

"Everything is going to be fine," Sora said after a long silence. "We're strongest together. Aqua and Ventus will heal in time and they'll come back. We'll find our next course soon too. Not tonight, not tomorrow but I'm sure before we know it we'll be on our next adventure. When that day comes-."

"Shhh," Kairi said softly. "The future can come in its own time. It's going to anyway. We've done enough for tonight. I don't want to think ahead anymore. Right now we have a moment. This moment. We're not promised the ones that follow. They might not be exactly as we hope anyway. So, please Sora, let's just enjoy this one. Let's enjoy this moment…for however long as we can."


	76. Epilogue

Shifting. Forever shifting.

Never completely good. Never completely bad.

Entwined in an eternal dance. Always embraced yet always separate. Misunderstood. Feared. Coveted. Necessary. Such was the nature of Darkness and Light.

A world of only Darkness cannot grow. A world of only Light grows complacent. Only together in harmony can their dance support the wonder of life. Sometimes one may go fast while the other stay slow, upsetting the rhythm. But ultimately they always find their footing and regain their pace. However, times have, do and will come when an uninvited guest has the power to change the tempo and the partners can no longer dance in harmony. But they long to dance. The Light needs his Darkness. The Darkness needs her Light. If neither can correct the imbalance, powers and wisdoms are called upon to assist.

For years they had been forced to dance alone as the balance continued to lean toward the Darkness. The Light refused to be without his partner and stirred the Heart of young warriors to fight for her safe return. At long last the malevolent maestro had finally been removed and their song could begin again the way it was meant to. A melody born of their existence. Very soon they would fall back into a familiar rhythm and the external waltz would resume.

Normalcy resumed.

For the Keybearers such a concept was interesting to wrap their minds around. In the span of only a few years 'normal' wore several different faces. Displacement. Grand adventure. Noble quest. Redemption. Home. All that had been considered normal at some point because of a looming threat. But it was gone now. Normal would take on a new face yet again. But which face would it be?

Aqua and Ventus had left the Tower days ago on a personal quest to find their new normal. For too many years their normal had been dark and lonely. But now again in the Light put into sharp focus what they had lost. This would take time to process and fully come to grips with. One day there would be a time to look back on the memories and the sadness will have faded, the sting lost its sharpness. Never forgotten, but no more unbearable pain. So they left. To where, not even they knew. How long? However long they needed.

The quest for a new normal began a bit more awkwardly for others. Sora and friends were delighted Xehanort's reign of Darkness was over. But celebration of victory felt tactless without acknowledging the pain and losses sustained throughout the long fight. Even after the vigil it didn't feel right to openly celebrate.

A stiff calmness descended over the Mysterious Tower. This adventure was finally over. The reason they had to fight was gone. All in all the time they had spent on their adventure was relatively short. The strange thing was when thinking of the time _before_. They all had normal lives for a long time, much longer than the adventure. Yet…it had become such an integrated part of them it was hard to imagine a time existed before.

A more relaxed calm fell over Disney Castle. Security measures were taken in light of Pete's unwanted entry. There was doubt Maleficent would try the same thing again. But, then again, as far as anyone could guess she hadn't determined whether or not Jiminy's journal was the Book of Prophesy. The cricket scribe offered his journal for investigation. He had serious doubts he'd stumbled across a powerful ancient artifact. But he, like everyone else was very curious as to why she thought it might be.

Donald and Goofy resumed their royal positions of kings' magician and captain of the guard. Perhaps these would seem quite tame positions considering their last few years. But for the moment they didn't mind. Besides, one way or another their paths would cross with Sora's again. So they didn't mind saying goodbye. It wouldn't be for long anyway.

Mickey had a lot of time to make up with his dear Minnie. As soon as the most important tasks were taken care of at the castle everything else was put on hold. On the balcony of the tallest tower they stood together quietly. Their world stretched beneath them. Right below them opened the castle gardens. In the distance they could see the dark shapes they knew to be the buildings of Disney Town. Finally they had a moment of rest. Finally they could dedicate only to each other.

Or…so they hoped.

Mickey sensed it first. Something had changed. It was similar to the feeling when a vessel cut through the reality of a world from the lanes between. It wasn't an easy thing to sense unless you were expecting it, Mickey wasn't but this was also different somehow. It felt…forced. Immediately the king was on alert, scanning the skies.

"Mickey? What is it?"

"I'm not sure. It felt a little like-Oh!"

Something large hurdled through the sky. This thing was trailing smoke and heading right for the castle!

"Oh!" Minnie cried.

"Don't worry. If it's some kind of Heartless or dark magic it shouldn't be able to get anywhere near-."

Only it kept coming. Mickey called his Keyblade just in cast as the object got closer. The vessel, which they could now see was mechanical, fanned out brake fins and dropped landing pads. Whatever it was it had every intention of stopping nearby. But it came in strangely, like someone landing a Gummi ship for the first time after listening to only the first half of the lesson. And its flight path looked to aim straight for the castle gardens!

Donald and Daisy had also taken a moment to enjoy a quiet afternoon together. The magic duck had been too stubborn and hot-headed to have admitted it on the adventure but he had missed her terribly. When the key bearers had left to fight Xehanort he couldn't sit still for a moment he was so anxious. But now all was well and everyone could finally breathe easy. He and Daisy had been lazily walking the lower halls of the castle until they ended up on a bench in the gardens. Everything was peaceful and idyllic until,

"Donald! Daisy! Look out!"

The cry came from above so they looked up and-YIKES! Donald grabbed Daisy's hand and hurriedly pulled her to the safety of the hall. Not a moment too soon either. The giant thing came for a rough landing not far from where they'd been sitting. The turf was tore up and an unfortunate patch of sweet William could have been declared a disaster area.

"Stay here!" Donald urged Daisy. It did not take much to convince her.

Donald called his wand and cautiously re-entered the gardens. King Mickey descended the castle with great leaps, Keyblade in hand. A curious and alarmed crowd of castle residents assembled at a distance to see what in the worlds had just happened.

"What's goin' on!?" Goofy exclaimed.

"We're not sure," Mickey said. "It can't be dark or powerful otherwise the Cornerstone of Light wouldn't have let it get this close. And it's not like any Gummi ship I've ever seen. Be careful but also be ready in case whoever was driving it isn't a threat and might be hurt. That didn't look like the best landing."

But no sooner had they taken another step a large hatch on the vessel opened. A large cloud of white smoke puffed out. After a few seconds it stopped billowing but hadn't cleared. They could hear coughing and incoherent muttering.

"Hello?" Mickey called. "Are you all right? Who are you?"

There came no reply but movement could be heard from inside. A mass emerged, obscured by the smoke. Mickey, Donald and Goofy stopped. They could see a shape come out of the hatch, the shape…

of a duck

* * *

End of

Bound By Light: The Final Battle

The story is not yet over

The adventures of Rachel and Bryan and friends will continue in,

Bound By Light: Ka Nalu O Ka Pouli (The Waves of Darkness)


	77. Appendix

Once again, for formalities sake I do not claim any ownership to any characters from Disney or Square Enix that are used in my story.

I think it should go without saying that this is all headcannon, as is future acts. Don't like my logic? Don't like my reasoning's? Don't like my liberties? Tough cookies. The story is over so its too late to change anything.

Jakarta, a dragon mentioned by Riku when describing part of Rachel's story world, is actually a dragon concept I designed years ago before I could actually draw dragons.

The song Sora and co. overhear Rachel sing outside the kitchen door is "Brothers", the main song of the original Fullmetal Alchemist series. I omitted a lot because not all of it fit but I wanted to use it all the same.

You might have thought that to sooth him after his ordeal with Xehanort, Rachel chose to sing Bob Seger's "Turn The Page" to her brother to be an odd choice. Well, the real-life inspiration for Bryan's character could really trace his love of classic rock to that song. His dad introduced it to him when he (if memory serves) was six and you would have thought that was the only song in the world by the way he listened to it. Now an adult, the real-life inspiration for Bryan has seen The Silver Bullet Band in concert four times and really did name his dog Seger.

The songs Rachel has Bryan play with her on the Sky King are, "Paper Tiger" and "We Own The Night" by the band, Treat. The third is "Hotel California" by The Eagles. All three are songs the real-life inspiration for the character enjoys very much. In fact, the two former songs he actually introduced to me and I ended up liking as well. Mentioned at the end is "Tom Sawyer" by RUSH. Yet another band Bryan's real-life inspiration has seen in concert several times and I think now only owns every CD they ever produced but also every documentary and live-on-DVD concert.

In "Looking For Alternatives", Riku's comment about "Should I be hearing Arthur Godfrey?" over the enchanted radio was just my love of the classic TV show, M*A*S*H showing. In fact, the whole basis of the entire chapter was built around that line just so I could use it. If you have no idea what M*A*S*H is I suggest you culture yourself immediately. The songs mentioned are "One Particular Harbor" and "Jolly Mon", both performed by Jimmy Buffet. As I'm a bit of a parrothead myself I thought I'd better include something that expressed that somewhere, especially since those two are some of my top favorites.

The collective Heart Song of the KH team is "Period" by a group called Chemistry. It's one of the opening songs for FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood. What I shared was a general translation and English cover by Caleb Hyles on Youtube.

Rachel's song, "A Spark Inside Us" is from the 1991 film, "The Princess and the Goblin". Later in the chapter I roughly use the line, "When people told themselves their past with stories, explained their present with stories, foretold the future with stories, the best place by the fire was kept for... The Storyteller." Which is the opening line of the Jim Henson 1987-1989 series by the same name. This was also added as 1. it was fitting the way it was used and 2. a quiet tribute of mine to the legendary John Hurt (1940-2017) who starred as The Storyteller.

Briefly mentioned as Riku sees within his own heart is the song "One Little Candle", composed by Audrey Snyder. This is a throwback as it first crossed Rachel's lips in Act 3. But I keep a lot of things connected.

After Xehanort breaks Bryan's wrist, Bryan continues fighting by claiming "I can fight just as good left-handed." This is a tip of the hat to "The Princess Bride". (If you haven't seen it then shame on you) I was surprised when the real-life inspiration for Bryan's character sought out that film to own after he saw it. So that helped inspire this scene as well as show another side of Bryan's skills.

Heart Songs of the team mentioned in later chapters are "Roar" By Treat, yes, took long enough since Heart Songs were introduced but we now know what Bryan's is. "The Impossible Dream" from Don Quiote, "The Unknown" By Athlete and "Leap of Faith" by Big 'n Rich and "Homeward Bound", a folk song (which I couldn't find a reliable source for who wrote it despite knowing the lyrics by heart)

The final boss Heartless, the Kymera, was actually drawn a long time before I decided to use its design as the inspiration for a Heartless in BBL. My friend, soundboard and fellow geek owns a really cool game where there was a TON of free range to build your own monsters. So we played around with it. We paused so I could sketch the ones that turned out really cool. Some of them will appear in future acts.

The thing Bryan said about Xigbar/Braig, "Maybe he's got a scope under that eyepatch" was actually something the real-life inspiration for Bryan really did say not too long after KH2 came out. I was watching him play KH2 for most of the game. Then comes the fight with Xigbar. At the point in the battle where he says 'Gotcha now!', the viewpoint changes to a first-person perspective from Xigbar as he fires at Sora from a platform. There is a trippy little lock-on feature and the screen glitches to TV snow when he's hit. We both questioned why that was and that was the answer he came up with. He had to pause the game because we got a pretty good laugh out of it. In fact, to start off with, I hadn't thought about putting Xigbar/Braig in this story at all until I remembered Bryan's inspiration said that. Then I made sure he got his screen time just so I could use that line. On a similar note,

I was rewatching Supernatural not long after really getting on a roll with The Final Battle when I realized something that knocked me clean out of my chair. Supernatural character, Dick Roman, big kahuna, chief cheese and supreme ruler of the Leviathans was played by none other than James Patrick Stuart, the voice actor for Xigbar! He might not be as handsome as Jared Padaleki but dang, he cleans up in a tux real nice. So, in tribute to that, I made sure to add a line of his from Supernatural to see if anybody caught it.

Had a guest claim that, not only is Rachel a selfish character about her magic book and only _seems_ nice and in their opinion should be cast as the next seeker of Darkness, but that her theory about the weight of Darkness was flawed because the X-blade had to be forged with 13 Darknesses and only 7 Lights. That the balance of darkness is actually more. Incorrect! My logic was not flawed. (That and the idea of 'balance' is that both sides of the scale are equal no matter who you talk to) Take two lengths of wood that are EXACTLY the same dimensions in every way except color: black and white. Now cut one into 13 even pieces and the other into 7 even pieces. Now line all the black ones end to end, then the white ones end to end. No matter how many pieces there are, the total length remains the same. The legend says that the X-blade was shattered into 20 pieces. Never that they were 20 EQUAL pieces. I looked over several sources and though I may have missed one, none claimed the pieces were all equal. Only that it broke. Drop a porcelain plate on the floor. Get back to me when all the shards break apart equally. I know not all people have a FF account but I really don't like it when guests ask questions or make claims that I can't answer or refute because I have no way of responding. Hence why the response is here and not in a private message.

Before the ending tribute song, you might have picked up that for a large chunk of this act I used 'bright' or 'brightness' when describing emotions reflected in eyes. This was prelude for the song "Bright Eyes", written by Mike Batt, performed by Art Garfunkel for the 1978 animated movie "Watership Down".

The adventure is not yet over! There are two more installations yet to come! Bear with me for a while because it will be some time before the next adventure is ready to be taken. The Shenanigans Corner has been slow but that will continue to be an ongoing side-project so long as I have ideas for it.

Until the next time, my friends!

Keep flying and may God bless!


End file.
